KHIII Another Destiny II: la Quête des Souvenirs
by Nsperis et Lirae
Summary: Sora, Riku, Hayate et Iwako ont mis la main sur un Livre des Prophéties, clé permettant d'accéder aux souvenirs perdus des deux filles. Que vont-ils en tirer? Que signifient les nouveaux rêves de Sora? Et nos héros parviendront-ils à réunir les Sept Gardiens avant que Xehanort n'enclenche la prochaine Guerre des Keyblades?
1. Chapter 1: divergences 1

Nsperis et Lirae sont de retour avec Le tome 2 de KHIII Another Destiny intitulé : La quête des Souvenirs!

(ATTENTION. Avis aux nouveaux lecteurs. Ceci est la suite de « KHIII Another Destiny », qui correspond au tome 2. Les deux histoires se suivent, et il sera difficile d'entrer dans le tome 2 sans avoir lu l'autre fic en premier, que vous trouverez sur notre profile et qui s'intitule "Les Pierres des Prophètes".)

Précédemment, dans le tome 1 : Sora et Riku, partenaires à nouveau, font à présent équipe avec Hayate et Iwako, deux porteuses de Keyblade qui ont su devenir leurs amies au fil du temps passé ensemble. Après avoir retrouvé les Cinq Pierres des Prophètes, les quatre compagnons ont combattu Xemnas dans la Chambre du Sommeil et récupéré un étrange manuscrit : le Livre des Prophéties. Alors qu'ils ont déjà affronté de nombreux Chercheurs de Ténèbres, nos héros n'ont toujours aucune idée de l'identité des Gardiens de Lumière. Sora, de son côté, cherche encore le Pouvoir de réveiller les Coeurs pour libérer Aqua de son étrange sommeil... Poussés par une mystérieuse femme nommée Enna Kros à entreprendre une Quête des Souvenirs dans le but de retrouver la mémoire de Hayate et Iwako, nos héros sont devant un dilemme : vont-ils commencer cette quête, ou non ?

Dans ce nouveau tome, les intrigues et mystères du premier volume vont ressurgir avec plus de violence. Les personnages vont être confrontés à des décisions difficiles et à des moments de doutes émotionnels décisifs. Comme ce tome sera plus « sombre » que le premier, nous avons dû modifier certains caractères de bases des personnages de KH par rapport aux jeux. Mais n'ayez craintes, les OOC seront des conséquences logiques liées aux événements antécédents de notre récit, ils ne sortiront donc pas de nul part.

Comme promis, cette fanfiction aura exactement trois tomes. A l'heure actuelle, tout le scénario a été mis sur papier! Et l'écriture du tome 2 va bon train. Avec la prochaine sortie officielle de KHIII, on n'aura certainement pas terminé notre écriture, mais l'on espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à nous suivre dans l'univers de Another Destiny!

Merci encore à tous nos lecteurs et commentateurs, et bonne (suite de) lecture !

 _..._

 _Sora ouvrit les yeux._

 _Il se tenait debout sur le grand palier fait de vitraux. Les deux escaliers, l'un ascendant et l'autre descendant, attendaient toujours là. Sans hésitation, Sora gravit les marches qui montaient vers la lumière... leurs jumelles obscures le terrifiaient bien trop. Chacun de ses pas émettait un petit tintement cristallin sur les marches qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure sous sa voûte plantaire._

 _Enfin parvenu sur un autre palier, plus petit mais non moins coloré, Sora se figea : à côté d'une porte (qui lui disait quelque chose) se tenait une jeune fille. Habillée de blanc, ses cheveux blonds mi-longs lui tombant sur une épaule, elle l'observait avec bienveillance de ses yeux bleu ciel._

 _« Bonjour, Sora »._

 _Le garçon fit un prodigieux effort de mémoire avant de murmurer, du bout des lèvres :_

 _« Naminé... ? C'est bien toi ? Tu es...le Simili de Kairi, c'est ça ? »_

 _« En partie oui », admit la jeune fille avec un regard un peu triste._

 _« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda encore Sora, perdu._

 _« Je... hésita Naminé en fronçant ses sourcils clairs de regrets. Je ne suis pas vraiment ici… J'ai obtenu un accord, avec une amie...»_

 _Sora l'observa un instant... quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _« Tu n'as pas l'air bien », conclut-il peiné._

 _« Je voulais te revoir, avoua-t-elle en attrapant ses propres bras pour les serrer contre son corps fin. Je sais que tu ne te rappelles de rien, et que je n'existe pas vraiment…"_

" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" s'inquiéta l'Elu de la Keyblade en s'approchant d'elle._

" _Ce… hésita la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas ma véritable forme... car je ne suis plus vraiment qui que ce soit à l'heure qu'il est...mais je voulais juste te revoir, encore une fois...»_

 _Devant la puissante mélancolie de la jeune fille, Sora esquissa un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Mais elle se ressaisit, secoua sa tête et reprit son sourire en déclarant :_

 _« Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps! Je suis aussi là pour t'aider ! »_

 _« M'aider à quoi ? » S'étonna le jeune homme._

 _« A retrouver tes souvenirs. »_

 _Sora sentit un puissant frisson le parcourir intégralement. Ce n'était pas à cause du froid...mais bien à cause de l'excitation. Quelque chose en lui désirait ardemment en savoir d'avantage._

 _« Ceux que j'ai perdus au Manoir Oblivion ? »_

 _« Non... avoua Naminé en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Ceux-là sont malheureusement irrécupérables... mais le_ processus _t'a affecté aussi. Alors je peux te montrer le chemin qui mène à tes souvenirs enfuis, si tu le désires. »_

 _La porte à ses côtés s'ouvrit d'un coup et une lumière blanche et aveuglante percuta Sora en plein visage. A côté, Naminé l'encourageait de son plus beau sourire. Le jeune homme se dirigea donc vers l'entrebâillement. Quand il passa à côté de la jeune fille, elle lui souffla juste:_

 _« Bonne chance, Elu de la Keyblade. »_

 _Sora écarquilla alors les yeux et fit volte-face au moment même où les battants de la porte se refermaient sur lui. Il avait réalisé trop tard…_

 _C'était elle. C'était sa voix qui lui parlait en rêve depuis tout ce temps..._

Sora ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleu océan.

Sentant son lit chaud sous son torse moite et entendant le vrombissement régulier des moteurs du vaisseau gummi, il fut certain d'être de retour dans le monde réel. Il se redressa dans ses couvertures et se passa la main sur le visage : c'était cette fille. C'était _elle_ qui lui parlait depuis son enfance dans ses rêves, sur cet étrange palier de lumière. C'était _elle_ qui lui avait remis la Keyblade et lui avait dit qu'un jour, ce serait lui qui ouvrirait la Porte... Cette phrase le hantait depuis des années déjà. Et maintenant, en plus de ne pas en comprendre le sens, le jeune homme ne pouvait totalement en connaître l'origine : qui était vraiment Naminé ?

Sora voulut tenter de se rendormir quand il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hayate : à chaque rêve étrange, l'un se devait d'aller en parler immédiatement à l'autre. Et sur le coup, Sora avait bien besoin des lumières de Hayate...

Après avoir enfilé un short, l'adolescent se mit à la recherche d'un t-shirt mais s'arrêta net devant son propre reflet dans un miroir, accroché de manière bancale à un mur : depuis qu'Hayate et Iwako l'avait rejoint dans sa quête des Pierres des Prophètes, il avait déjà pas mal grandi. Il était assez fier d'avoir à présent à peu de chose près la taille des deux jeunes femmes... Son corps, en revanche, portait à présent les stigmates de leur dernière bataille : le laser de Xemnas, malgré les soins rapides d'Iwako, avait laissé une monstrueuse cicatrice vers l'épaule du jeune homme, non loin de son cœur sur lequel reposait une chaînette argentée décorée d'une couronne à trois sommets. Secouant ses cheveux en pics en tous sens pour tenter de faire partir cette désagréable vision de son esprit, Sora enfila un t-shirt noir avant d'appuyer de toutes ses forces sur la porte branlante de sa cabine et de se diriger résolument dans le couloir menant aux autres chambres. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, sur sa droite. Il passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la cloison métallique et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une scène quotidienne et rassurante: une jeune femme à la crinière rose et au mini short noir lui tournait le dos, coupant méticuleusement du lard en tranches, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner pour tout l'équipage. Ses courbes féminines pouvaient tromper des personnes mal averties, mais pas Sora : derrière son corps en jolie forme de poire, Hayate cachait une force et une résistance quasi inhumaines. Réalisant tout à coup qu'il fixait les hanches de la jeune femme de manière indécente, l'adolescent secoua encore une fois sa tête sur ses épaules et se racla la gorge en entrant finalement dans la pièce, signalant précautionneusement sa présence. La défenseuse se retourna lentement et Sora dut retenir une grimace de tristesse et de colère en apercevant, juste en-dessous du mini-short, la balafre qui défigurait sa jambe: elle aussi portait les marques d'un de leur dernier combat… une scène que Sora tentait, en vain, d'oublier… Les yeux bleu ciel de la jeune femme qui l'observait aussi avaient un éclat serein, cependant ses lèvres rouges s'allongèrent en un sourire provocateur, étirant ses tâches de rousseur sur ses pommettes, lorsqu'elle plaisanta :

« On va bientôt essuyer une pluie de météorites ? Sora déjà debout ! Qui l'aurait cru ? »

Mais l'accusé n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à lui répondre de manière désinvolte: le rêve qu'il venait de faire lui avait tout de même chamboulé l'esprit. Hayate parut le comprendre, car elle perdit lentement son sourire, reposa sa tranche de lard, et demanda à mi-voix :

« Encore un rêve ? »

« Oui, avoua le jeune homme. Encore le palier de vitraux. »

La jeune femme se lava les mains puis fit signe à Sora d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de la voir revenir avec deux tasses de chocolat fumantes : c'était sa manière à elle de réconforter ses amis. Buvant sa première gorgée avec délice, Sora sentit instantanément la chaleur revenir dans sa poitrine.

« Alors ? S'enquit Hayate. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Le jeune homme entreprit de lui raconter son songe avec le plus de détails possibles. A la fin de son récit, Hayate fronça ses sourcils roses et posa son index sur ses lèvres tout en regardant la table basse du salon, signe qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Sora n'osa pas la déranger dans ses réflexions tout de suite. Néanmoins, après un long silence pesant, il ne put s'empêcher de la questionner :

« Tu penses... que ce serait qui, cette Naminé ? »

« Est-ce que quelque chose dans ses gestes ou dans sa voix te rappelle Enna Kros ? » enquêta derechef la jeune femme.

Sora se prit le menton et tenta de se remémorer la mystérieuse femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée il y avait environ deux semaines de cela à Jardin Radieux : mais rien dans son physique ou dans sa manière de parler ne lui rappelait Naminé.

« Non pas du tout, fit-il, pourquoi ? »

« C'est à cause de cette histoire de mémoire, expliqua Hayate en soufflant sur sa tasse bouillante. C'est une trop grande coïncidence que tu rêves de cela juste après qu'elle nous ait proposé d'entreprendre une quête des souvenirs... »

Sora dut admettre la véracité de cette déduction. Ce qui l'amena à une nouvelle question :

« Du coup... ce serait quoi, le _processus_? »

La jeune femme posa sa tasse sur la table et fixa un instant un épais livre bleuté sur une étagère, devant elle, avant de répondre d'une voix hésitante :

« Il est possible... qu'Enna Kros soit à l'origine de ce... processus... et que rien qu'en nous proposant la quête, elle l'ait _activée_ , en quelque sorte, pour Iwako, moi et... toi. »

« Je serai capable de retrouver ma mémoire oubliée durant mon séjour dans le Manoir Oblivion? S'étrangla Sora. Mais...Naminé... m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas. Que ça allait débloquer... _une autre_ mémoire... laquelle ? »

« C'est là tout le mystère et c'est aussi ce qui m'inquiète... » admit Hayate dans un murmure, en fixant toujours le livre de ses yeux bleu perçant.

Sora voulut ouvrir la bouche pour demander la source de son inquiétude, mais il n'en eut pas le temps : quelque part vers l'avant du vaisseau, il y eut un bruit sourd. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, puis l'adolescent se leva d'un bond en déclarant :

« Je vais voir le panneau de commandes »

«Entendu, ajouta Hayate debout elle aussi, je vais réveiller Riku et Iwako. »

Sora n'eut qu'à traverser leur pièce de vie et ouvrir une porte coulissante pour se retrouver dans la cabine de pilotage de _Hautvent_ , son fidèle vaisseau gummi. Avec assurance, l'Elu s'assit dans le siège avant, réservé au capitaine, et pianota sur un clavier tactile vert et lumineux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais... chuchota-t-il à l'appareil spatial en analysant une série de relevés sur des panneaux holographiques. Ah...»

Tout indiquait qu'une connexion était interrompue entre la salle des machines et l'un des réacteurs secondaires. Rien de grave, mais mieux valait ne pas avertir Iwako : la magicienne, inquiète de nature, aurait tout de suite ordonné à Sora de faire un diagnostic complet du vaisseau. Ouvrant donc une plaque en métal sous son tableau de bord, l'adolescent attrapa des fils et câbles gluants pour les réaligner et vérifier les branchements : il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui avait été déconnecté. Après quelques minutes, Sora se redressa et passa sa main poisseuse sur son front d'un air victorieux :

« T'es comme neuf mon vieux ! »

Il sa cala à nouveau dans son siège et vérifia l'écran : tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Le garçon s'étira donc et se mit à contempler un instant les étoiles devant lui, à travers le hublot.

Assis seul dans la cabine de pilotage, Sora, encore perturbé par son rêve, sombra dans les méandres de ses pensées. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle, parfois entrecoupé de petits « bips ! » sonores qui s'élevaient des différents panneaux de contrôles. Perdu dans ses perplexités intérieures, et se souvenant de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Iwako à Corona, Sora se surprit à se poser une question un peu stupide:

Pourquoi combattait-il ?

Il avait bien sûr des réponses toutes faites : il devait retrouver les Sept Gardiens de Lumière pour empêcher Xehanort d'atteindre Kingdom Hearts et de détruire le monde. Et il devait aussi obtenir le Pouvoir de réveiller les Cœurs pour sauver Aqua, Ventus et Terra, bien entendu.

Mais tout ça, c'étaient les objectifs de l'Elu de la Keyblade, pas de Sora.

Cela pouvait paraître égoïste d'un certain point de vue, songea-t-il tristement en fixant une étoile qui brillait tout particulièrement au-dessus de lui, mais le jeune homme s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus de but, lui... Avant, sa motivation était de retrouver Kairi, ou Riku, ou encore de rentrer sur leur île... Mais maintenant ? Chacun d'entre eux avait sa propre mission, et rentrer sur son île avait perdu toute sa signification pour Sora depuis que Kairi...

L'adolescent baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et inspira avant de relâcher un profond soupir. Il sentait parfois encore un léger poids dans la poitrine en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et la jeune fille à la Tour Mystérieuse. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier tout ça, mais le fait de se retrouver en mission avec Riku lui rappelait trop l'absence de Kairi à ses côtés, en plus d'avoir revu la jeune fille aux côtés de Lea il y a de cela deux semaines.

Et soudain, alors qu'il essayait de songer à tout autre chose, une image de Raiponce et de Rider lui revint clairement en mémoire : ils se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en se souriant tendrement.

Sora rouvrit lentement ses yeux océan, mélancolique. La lumière s'y était un peu ternie, comme lorsque l'on observe une mer trop profonde et que l'on ne peut en apercevoir le fond. Le jeune homme resserra ses doigts sur son t-shirt noir à l'endroit du cœur.

Il ressentait un terrible vide au plus profond de lui...

...

De retour dans la cuisine, Sora eut l'impression de se faire scanner par les yeux d'acier trempé de Hayate :

« Verdict ? » demanda-t-elle en brisant un œuf au-dessus d'une poêle.

« Problème de branchements réglé ! » La rassura le jeune homme en levant un pouce noir de graisse et en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Comme il mourrait de soif, il ouvrit brusquement la porte du frigo et voulut attraper la première bouteille d'eau fraîche visible, mais une voix glaciale lui lança dans l'oreille :

« Touche cette bouteille avec ces doigts répugnants et je vais t'apprendre la définition du mot _regrets_... »

Sora, au bord de la crise cardiaque, se retourna en vitesse et sourit le plus adorablement du monde à une jeune femme dont les yeux verts en amande le fixaient d'un regard accusateur. Iwako avait la troublante capacité de se déplacer sans un bruit... et l'acuité d'un faucon quand il s'agissait de propreté. La magicienne était ce que Sora aurait le plus rapproché de l'incarnation de la féminité : son pullover en laine trop long ne parvenait pas à cacher les formes marquées de sa silhouette filiforme et ses longs cheveux bleu nuit soyeux entouraient son visage pâle décoré de trois petits grains de beauté sous l'œil gauche.

« Ne me fais pas ta tête de chérubin ! le gronda-t-elle en battant l'air de sa main. Ça ne marche plus avec moi... va te laver les mains ! »

Tandis que l'Elu s'exécutait, la magicienne s'assit avec grâce devant la tasse de café que lui tendait Hayate.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

La voix matinale de Riku parvint aux oreilles de Sora avec le son sinistre d'un réveil trop difficile. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami par-dessus son épaule: toujours aussi illégalement grand, noble et beau, Riku incarnait à la fois son modèle et son éternel complexe. Iwako s'empressa de lui donner une banane et du chocolat, afin de faire taire sa mauvaise humeur. En effet, le jeune homme se levait toujours du pied gauche, et seul un ventre plein pouvait lui rendre son calme habituel.

Son lavage manuel effectué, Sora s'assit à son tour à la table du petit déjeuner. Comme à son habitude, Hayate n'avait pas chômé. Le garçon la remercia en croquant à pleines dents dans une tartine de confiture à la framboise tandis qu'Iwako avait réquisitionné le plateau de charcuterie.

Les conversations allaient bon train : Sora, Iwako et Hayate se remémoraient tantôt avec joie, tantôt avec nostalgie, les mondes déjà visités, les personnes rencontrées et l'achèvement de la quête des Pierres des Prophètes récemment terminée. Seul Riku restait silencieux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sora voulut commencer à débarrasser les couverts que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés lâcha un profond soupir accompagné de cette unique phrase :

« Pourquoi tout le monde évite-t-il de poser _la_ question ? »

Sora, stoppé net dans son mouvement, se rassit lentement en jetant un regard perplexe aux deux filles. Il y eut un silence gêné (que seul Riku parvenait à générer), puis le jeune maître de la Keyblade se leva. Il partit d'un pas décidé au salon et en ramena un livre bleu sombre dont le dessin de couverture représentait un cœur surmontés des deux ailes, l'une d'ange et l'autre de démon : le Livre des Prophéties. Celui-là même qu'ils avaient trouvé il y a quelques temps dans les sous-sols de la Forteresse de Jardin Radieux. Et celui-là même que Hayate fixait toute à l'heure.

« La question est, reprit Riku en posant le manuscrit au milieu de la table à manger telle une bombe, va-t-on commencer cette Quête des Souvenirs, oui ou non ? »

 _Que vont décider nos héros? Réponse la semaine prochaine!_


	2. Chapter 2: divergences 2

_Riku a posé LA question que Sora essayait d'éviter: vont-ils commencer la quête des Souvenirs, ou non?_

Sora déglutit de travers : il n'y avait pas encore réfléchi... tout bonnement parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire concernant cette quête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Iwako, qui paraissait aussi déroutée que lui dans cette affaire. Il savait que la magicienne avait une peur sans nom de son passé. Il avait donc toujours essayé d'éviter le sujet. Mais Riku venait de le balancer, littéralement, en travers de la table.

Contre toute attente néanmoins, ce fut Iwako qui commença d'une voix faible mais sûre :

« Je propose de faire un tour de table. Que tout le monde donne son avis sur la question. Puis nous voterons, s'il y a des divergences... »

Tous acquiescèrent devant cette judicieuse proposition et Riku commença :

« Comme c'est moi qui ait initié la polémique, je vais répondre en premier : vous devez maintenant tous savoir que Maître Yen Sid m'a donné pour mission, en plus de vous aider dans la quête des Pierres, à présent terminée, d'enquêter sur votre passé, Hayate et Iwako. Je dois donc par devoir voter pour faire cette quête. De plus, d'un point de vue strictement personnel, j'ai déjà eu de nombreux secrets : que ce soit la présence de Xehanort sur l'île de la Destinée ou ma véritable apparence après mon alliance avec les Ténèbres, disons pour résumer que cela ne m'a pas vraiment bien réussi... En parallèle à cela, je suis persuadé... que je ne serai pas _qui_ je suis aujourd'hui si je ne m'étais pas rappelé mes erreurs passées... »

Riku fit une pause et cacha son visage derrière sa frange argentée: remords et culpabilité concernant son ancienne alliance avec les Ténèbres le torturaient toujours à l'heure actuelle, malgré son récent titre de Maître de la Keyblade. Sora en fut peiné et tenta un empathique:

« Riku... »

Son meilleur ami se reprit rapidement et son regard turquoise s'adoucit lorsqu'il passa de Hayate à Iwako en ajoutant :

« Je ne regrette plus mes décisions, car ce sont elles qui ont fait de moi qui je suis aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, je ne fais pas confiance à Enna Kros, dont on ignore encore les véritables objectifs... Et je ne veux forcer la main de personne. Le choix appartient selon moi aux personnes concernées : j'accepterai votre décision, malgré ma mission. »

Un silence respectueux accueillit les propos du seul Maître de la Keyblade à bord du vaisseau. Puis tous les regards se tournèrent instinctivement vers Sora, qui sentit soudain la pression lui tomber sur les épaules : d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas la capacité oratoire de Riku, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi dire...

« Ben... commença-t-il de la manière la plus misérable du monde en se grattant la tête. Je sais pas trop en fait... Si je devais parler d'expérience, toute cette histoire me rappelle... Roxas. J'ai ressenti ce qu'il ressentait lors de mon Test de Maîtrise et c'était horrible : apprendre la vérité sur ses origines et sa vraie nature a... détruit sa vie... Et quand on était en Atlantide, Milo m'a dit quelque chose qui me revient maintenant. Il a dit : _il y a des secrets qu'il vaut parfois mieux ne pas connaître_. Et je pense qu'il n'avait pas tort... »

Sora fit une pause pour chercher ses mots puis reprit :

« D'un autre côté ben... je suis assez curieux de savoir qui vous étiez avant, les filles... et je suis aussi très partant pour faire cette Quête des Souvenirs, tout simplement parce que moi j'ai perdu les miens au Manoir Oblivion, et que ça me ronge encore aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de _très_ important... »

Riku ferma les yeux et croisa les bras, certainement pour signifier qu'il était d'accord avec ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire. Hayate se contenta de placer sa main autour de sa bouche et de fixer la table encore envahie par les restes culinaires du repas, mais elle ne dit pas un mot : les rouages de son cerveau semblaient fonctionner à mille à l'heure. Sora se tourna vers sa droite, où Iwako se tortillait sur sa chaise, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Le tour de table l'y obligeant, la magicienne poussa un grand soupir et prit la parole à son tour :

« D'un point de vue objectif, ou du moins le plus objectif possible, je pense que cette…"quête"... est liée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à notre recherche des Gardiens de Lumière. Je ne peux pas laisser de côté le fait que je peux détecter les Chercheurs de Ténèbres et que Haya et moi comprenons et lisons la langue du Livre des Prophéties... ce serait absurde de ne pas lier le Livre et notre passé. Mais d'un point de vue subjectif... »

La voix de la jeune femme, pourtant suave d'accoutumée, s'éteignit dans sa gorge et elle dut faire une pause. Au fond de ses yeux couleur péridot, une lueur vacillait. Et Sora vit ses mains trembler légèrement sur la table devant elle: il comprit qu'elle était effrayée. Ainsi, quand elle reprit la parole, le jeune homme ne fut pas étonné de l'entendre avouer :

« J'ai peur. J'ai... vraiment peur. Je ne pourrai pas expliquer de quoi exactement... j'ai... sans doute peur de découvrir _quelqu'un d'autre_ en fouillant le passé ou pire, de... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... de _disparaître_ , si j'en apprends trop... Je suis bien dans ma vie actuelle, je suis heureuse. Je veux vivre au présent, comme tu me l'as conseillé, Sora. J'ai... un mauvais pressentiment ? Oui, un mauvais pressentiment avec cette Quête. Alors je... préfère ne pas retrouver la mémoire. »

Riku rouvrit lentement ses yeux turquoise et dévisagea intensément la magicienne, comme pour analyser chacun de ses traits. Hayate ne tourna pas la tête vers sa meilleure amie, ce qui était étonnant voire inhabituel, et Sora nota que son expression avait changé du tout au tout : son visage rond exprimait quelque chose comme de la profonde surprise, voire de la panique... le jeune homme n'en était pas bien sûr, car il n'avait jamais observé pareille émotion sur le visage de la défenseuse. Iwako, quant à elle, baissa la tête, gênée et attristée, ce qui eut pour effet de faire glisser ses longs cheveux bleus sombres tout autour de son visage et de le cacher intégralement à ses auditeurs. Pour la rassurer, Sora se permit de poser sa main sur la sienne, geste qu'habituellement elle n'aurait pas toléré... mais à la grande surprise de l'adolescent, Iwako ne broncha pas et le laissa faire. Toutefois, le jeune homme fronça ses sourcils d'inquiétude : la fine main de la magicienne était glacée.

« Hayate ? appela soudain Riku de sa voix grave, bien plus que d'ordinaire. A toi. Quel est ton avis ? »

La défenseuse resta figée dans son expression de stupeur durant de longues minutes de silence interminable. Quelque chose remuait dans son esprit... une ou plusieurs données la perturbait sans aucun doute, car Sora ne l'avait jamais vue si hésitante... Non. En réalité, Sora ne l'avait jamais vue _hésiter_ auparavant.

Enfin, Hayate tourna sa tête et son visage arrondi apparut derrière sa crinière rose pour observer avec compassion, presque avec tristesse, Iwako, toujours cachée derrière sa cascade capillaire.

« Ça va ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter Sora qui sentait un réel malaise chez la jeune femme.

« Hayate ? l'appela encore une fois Riku. Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ?»

Alors que Hayate dévisageait toujours Iwako, elle détourna soudain la tête et ferma les yeux. Après une profonde expiration, comme si elle désirait chasser quelque chose hors d'elle-même, la défenseuse rouvrit lentement ses paupières : où il n'y avait désormais plus trace ni d'hésitation, ni d'émotions. Ses iris avaient pris la couleur de l'acier et la lumière semblait y être devenue comme artificielle, nota Sora en sentant des frissons le parcourir… Ce changement de tempérament était effrayant. Hayate prit un visage dur, presque trop dur, et planta son regard tranchant dans celui de Riku en avouant :

« Je suis triste Riku. Car pour la première fois, je ne suis pas d'accord avec Iwako.»

La nouvelle tomba comme la foudre sur l'assemblée et Sora, stupéfait, sentit la main de la magicienne se crisper sous la sienne ; Hayate était comme le chevalier servant d'Iwako. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait contredite. Jamais encore elle ne s'était opposée à l'une de ses décisions.

« Bien que je sois d'accord avec toi concernant Enna Kros, reprit Hayate toujours aussi froidement, qui ne m'inspire aucune confiance, je veux savoir qui j'étais. Mais mon avis personnel est moins important que notre mission, qui est d'arrêter Xehanort. Or si ce Livre parle bien de Prophéties, l'utiliser et commencer la Quête pourrait nous donner un avantage considérable contre Xehanort, qui ne l'a plus en sa possession, grâce à nous. L'utiliser contre lui, c'est notre meilleure chance de gagner la guerre. Car à l'heure actuelle, nous avons déjà affronté plusieurs Chercheurs de Ténèbres, mettant à plusieurs reprises notre vie en jeu, mais nous ignorons toujours _qui_ sont les Gardiens de Lumière…"

La défenseuse fit une pause, hésitante, avant de reprendre sa tirade:

"Mais surtout, ce qui me pousse à entreprendre cette quête, c'est... un poème. Que j'ai découvert. Au début du Livre. »

La défenseuse détendit enfin ses muscles faciaux et dévisagea ses compagnons avec ce que Sora aurait assimilé à de l'inquiétude. Iwako, surprise par la nouvelle, avait relevé la tête, récupéré sa main de celle de Sora, et regardait sa meilleure amie avec désarroi. Riku, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils et lança :

« Tu as commencé à lire le Livre des Prophéties ? »

« Juste à le feuilleter en réalité, se défendit la jeune femme en prenant le manuscrit entre ses petites mains pour chercher une page. Et ce poème sert à mon sens d'introduction à tout l'ouvrage: la langue est ancienne et cela m'a pris quelques jours à traduire. Mais je crois que... le sens de ce texte ne me plaît pas beaucoup. »

Elle était arrivée sur la fameuse épigraphe, située juste après la page de titre. Tout semblait écrit à la main, et l'état du papier montrait qu'il était ancien de plusieurs siècles... Sora se demanda un instant qui avait bien pu l'écrire...

« Tu peux nous le traduire ? demanda Riku en adoucissant sa voix. Le plus littéralement possible ? »

Hayate s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer la lecture du poème, d'une voix étrangement douce et presque envoûtante :

 _Toi qui ouvre ce manuscrit,_

 _Sois prêt à oublier tout ce que tu connais,_

 _Car tout ce qui y a été inscrit,_

 _Peut changer ton cœur, à jamais._

 _Jeune Porteur, penses-tu réellement savoir,_

 _Ta vraie nature et le fil de ton destin?_

 _Mais connais-tu seulement le Haut Manoir,_

 _Qui jadis était visible par tous les humains?_

 _Oublié il fut,_

 _Légende il devint._

 _Puis plus personne n'y cru,_

 _Et l'homme oublia son destin._

 _Sais-tu seulement comment fut créée l'Obscurité?_

 _Sais-tu seulement où se trouve la véritable Lumière ?_

 _Sais-tu comment la Boîte fut cachée ?_

 _Et Kingdom Hearts réduit en poussière ?_

 _Celui qui ne sait rien,_

 _Ne peut rien comprendre._

 _Mais fais de ce savoir le tien,_

 _Et continue à apprendre._

 _Que ton cœur soit la clé qui te guide,_

 _Et garde en toi toujours un équilibre._

 _Ne cherche ni la profusion ni le vide,_

 _Et trouve la force qui en toi toujours vibre._

 _Seul un ignorant Porteur peut penser,_

 _Que ses rêves ne sont que chimères._

 _La foi est capable de les amener à la lumière,_

 _Mais auras-tu la force d'y plonger?_

 _Un jour parmi nous L'Elu apparaîtra,_

 _Et le verrou de la Porte il brisera._

 _La Lumière au plus profond des Ténèbres se tapit,_

 _Sera-t-il prêt pour la sauver à lui donner sa vie ?_

 _L'Aube et le Crépuscule seront alors reliés,_

 _Les cœurs enfin reconnectés._

 _Les destins à nouveau entrelacés,_

 _Et tous les prix définitivement payés..._

Hayate posa sa main sur la page et soupira avant de s'enquérir :

« Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous? »

Le cerveau de Sora n'était pas assez rapide pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, mais celui de son meilleur ami était plus performant. Ce fut donc lui qui mit le doigt sur la phrase qui rappelait quelque chose à Sora :

« _Celui qui ne sait rien_ , répéta Riku gravement, _ne peut rien comprendre_... Un seul homme a jamais prononcé ces mots... »

« Xehanort ! Se souvint brusquement Sora. Sur l'Ile de la Destinée juste avant sa destruction! »

« Le Livre devait déjà être en sa possession, en conclut Hayate. Ce qui n'est pas une nouvelle des plus rassurantes... »

Contre toute attente, Iwako se leva de table et se plaça aux côtés de Hayate : délicatement, la magicienne posa son ongle sur la page et suivit le texte. Ses yeux péridot, concentrés sur la lecture du poème, semblaient chercher un passage en particulier. La crainte n'avait pas quitté le corps de la jeune femme, mais quelque chose d'autre semblait la motiver. Quelque chose comme de l'urgence. Elle fronça ses sourcils bleus lorsqu'elle vit un mot qu'elle parut relire, encore et encore. Puis elle ferma les yeux et soupira profondément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Sora.

« Je voulais que Hayate se soit trompée dans la traduction d'une strophe, mais je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité... »

« C'est bien celle à laquelle je pense ? » murmura presque Riku avec peur.

Iwako inspira en relut à voix haute :

 _Un jour parmi nous L'Elu apparaîtra,_

 _Et le verrou de la Porte il brisera._

 _La Lumière au plus profond des Ténèbres se tapit,_

 _Sera-t-il prêt pour la sauver à lui donner sa vie ?_

L'esprit de Sora, par autoprotection sans doute, avait occulté cette partie lors de la première écoute. Mais à présent il commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi ses trois amis le regardaient avec mélancolie, et il n'aimait pas ça. Non, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Iwako alla se rasseoir en silence et Hayate referma lentement le Livre des Prophéties. Riku recroisa ses bras sur son torse et Sora sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine lorsque son meilleur ami prononça ces mots fatidiques :

« Je crains que tout le monde ne soit arrivé à la même conclusion... si l'Elu est bien Sora, ce Livre semble nous dire qu'il devra mourir pour sauver les Royaumes de Lumière... »

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et une phrase, qu'il avait entendue dans ses rêves il y a plus de deux ans, lui revint en mémoire :

 _Un jour, c'est toi, qui ouvriras la Porte... Elu de la Keyblade._

Le garçon perçut son cœur et son cerveau s'emballer: c'était bien une Prophétie, ce poème, n'est-ce pas ? Cela signifiait bien que cela annonçait... le futur ? _Son_ futur ? Et sa... mort? Sora sentit de la sueur commencer à perler sur sa nuque et à ses tempes tandis que ses mains devenaient moites. Sa gorge était sèche et une boule semblait s'y être coincée...

Sa _mort_...

Sora paniqua intérieurement, pétrifié. En cet instant précis, il voulait _fuir_. Il voulait fuir toute sa vie, toute cette histoire, toute cette page de livre...

 _Comme prévu par Xehanort, le Livre des Prophéties ne semble pas donner que des bonnes nouvelles à nos héros... si la prophétie est correcte, la fin de la Guerre des Keyblades devrait aussi marquer... la fin de Sora._


	3. Chapter 3: divergences 3

_Comment vont réagir nos héros à l'annonce de la prophétie prédisant la mort de Sora dans son combat contre les Ténèbres?_

« Non. »

La voix glaciale mais bien réelle d'Iwako parvint aux oreilles de l'adolescent et le fit brusquement sortir de ses sombres pensées. Il la dévisagea tout en se rendant compte que des larmes étaient montées à ses propres yeux : la magicienne s'était levée et surplombait de sa hauteur ses trois compagnons. Sa posture était élégante et décidée. Toute peur l'avait quittée, laissant place à de la résolution.

« Non, répéta Iwako avec fermeté. Sora ne va pas mourir. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » s'étonna Riku en décroisant ses bras d'étonnement, devant le brusque revirement de la magicienne.

« C'est bien un Livre qui décrit le futur, non ? précisa-t-elle en pointant l'objet du doigt. Mais si on connaît le futur, on peut le changer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En théorie », admit Riku en fronçant à nouveaux ses sourcils argentés.

« Changer le futur, comprit Hayate en ouvrant de grands yeux bleu ciel abasourdis. Cela revient à changer le _Destin_... »

Sora nota que les mains de la défenseuse s'étaient mises à trembler légèrement sur la couverture du Livre des Prophéties. Pourtant son regard avait toujours cet étrange éclat mat.

« Je ne suis pas une experte, continua Hayate, mais tenter de modifier la _destinée_ de quelqu'un... cela peut avoir des effets dévastateurs sur son futur... et sur celui de toutes les personnes qui lui sont liées. Cette décision comporte de très grands risques... »

« Pires que le risque de perdre Sora ? » la coupa derechef Iwako avec une calme fermeté.

Le jeune homme concerné sentit sa poitrine se serrer : cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de voir à quel point la magicienne tenait à lui. Il en était étonné et heureux. Mais il était aussi choqué de la voir entrer dans l'avis de sa meilleure amie si spontanément. Hayate, quant à elle, toujours assise sur sa chaise, parut hésiter à reculer devant l'ombre de la magicienne, comme si elle s'était prise une grande claque. Cependant ses yeux avaient repris le bleu céleste que Sora leur connaissait et ils se mirent à briller étrangement lorsqu'elle passa du visage décidé de sa meilleure amie à celui, sans doute perplexe, de l'Elu.

« Je sais que tu as raison Haya, avoua Iwako en soupirant tristement. Mais... si en faisant cette Quête des Souvenirs, cela nous permet d'arriver à sauver Sora alors... il nous faut essayer. Sa vie est de loin plus importante que mon malaise vis-à-vis de ma vie passée... »

« Iwa... » chuchota Sora.

Brusquement, Hayate se leva de sa chaise et alla prendre Iwako entre ses bras dans une puissante étreinte émotionnelle. Tous les muscles du corps de la magicienne semblèrent se détendre d'un seul coup lorsqu'elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de son amie, qui la serrait toujours avec passion. La défenseuse murmura alors quelque chose à son oreille, que Sora et sans doute Riku parvinrent tout de même à entendre :

« ... je ne savais plus quoi faire... je ne voulais pas te forcer. J'aurais sans doute abandonné la partie et t'aurais laissée choisir de ne pas faire la quête... mais ce que tu viens de dire, montre que tu es de loin la plus forte de nous deux... »

Hayate lâcha délicatement sa meilleure amie qui la regardait avec soulagement et gratitude, et se tourna d'un geste sûr et conquérant vers les deux jeunes hommes restés assis autour de la table.

« JE vais lire le Livre des Prophéties. Je ne laisserai pas Iwako se forcer à faire une Quête qu'elle ne désire pas. Mais ne vous méprenez pas sur mes motivations: car pour moi aussi... malgré mon sens du devoir et ma curiosité...»

La défenseuse fit une pause, clairement mal à l'aise, et évita soigneusement le regard du principal intéressé en déclarant :

« ...Sora est plus important à mes yeux qu'une simple quête ou que de savoir la vérité à mon sujet, contrairement à ce que j'en laisse transparaître... »

« Les filles... » bagaya Sora en sentant ses joues prendre feu, ne sachant que dire devant leur franc parler et leur détermination à tout faire pour le sauver.

« Alors c'est décidé, lança à son tour Riku en se campant sur ses deux grandes jambes, nous allons entreprendre la Quête des Souvenirs de manière détournée, dans le but de trouver un sens à cette Prophétie et changer le futur si cela s'avère nécessaire pour sauver Sora. En attendant que cette Enna Kros veuille bien réapparaître et nous en apprendre davantage sur ce poème... j'aiderai Hayate à décoder le manuscrit. »

Sora, seul à être resté assis, se passa l'avant-bras sur les paupières, pour chasser les larmes de reconnaissance qui s'étaient accrochées à ses cils, et se redressa à son tour devant de la table pour dire, avec toute la gratitude dont sa voix tremblante était capable :

« Merci, les amis... »

…

Plusieurs jours étaient déjà passés depuis leur conversation au sujet du Livre des Prophéties. Comme les quatre Porteurs de Keyblade ignoraient totalement par où commencer leur quête, à part qu'il leur fallait trouver des "Clés des Eléments", Hayate et Riku décidèrent de se plonger activement dans l'analyse et la traduction du Livre des Prophéties. Il n'était pas rare que Sora ou Iwako tombent sur eux, tard le soir ou très tôt le matin, en train de feuilleter des pages ou de griffonner des notes sur des morceaux de papier à la hâte. Le salon du vaisseau gummi se transforma rapidement en véritable bureau d'enquête: Riku avait en effet déplacé un meuble pour utiliser une paroi métallique entière afin d'y placarder différentes pages annotées. Certaines étaient reliées les unes aux autres par de la ficelle rouge. Certains mots, au fil des jours, étaient biffés et corrigés. Mais si Riku parvenait à détacher son esprit du Livre pour venir parler à Iwako ou s'entraîner avec Sora, Hayate était parvenue à un stade d'isolement social presque inquiétant.

Un soir, après un copieux souper préparé par la magicienne, alors que Sora s'apprêtait à aller se brosser les dents, Iwako l'intercepta dans le couloir menant à la salle de bains. Son visage rayonnait d'inquiétude et sa voix, murmurante, tremblait de doutes:

"Sora… je peux te parler un moment, s'il te plaît?"

"Bien sûr… la rassura le jeune homme en la suivant jusque devant les escaliers menant à la salle des machines.

Après un regard par-dessus son épaule, sans doute pour vérifier que personne ne les entendait, Iwako pencha son visage de porcelaine vers celui de Sora et souffla:

"Sora, je m'inquiète pour Hayate."

"Quoi? s'étonna l'Elu. Pourquoi?"

"Je crois… hésita la jeune femme en baissant ses yeux péridot au sol. Tu sais...j'ai des gros soucis pour m'endormir. Alors j'entends facilement tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma cabine. Comme je la partage depuis le début avec Haya, je l'ai toujours sentie s'endormir comme une pierre tombale dès qu'elle fermait l'oeil! Mais là… ça fait quelques jours…"

Iwako baissa encore d'un ton avant de lâcher:

"Je crois qu'elle ne dort plus que quelques heures par jour… elle se couche très tard et se lève en plein milieu de la nuit. Des fois, je l'entends même écrire dans son lit…"

"Et… tenta Sora. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?"

"J'ai essayé de lui en parler, avoua la magicienne tristement. Mais depuis… elle ne m'adresse presque plus la parole… je ne sais plus quoi faire. Alors je me demandais si…"

La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase mais tourna des yeux implorants vers Sora, qui comprit aussitôt:

"Tu veux que j'aille lui parler?"

"Je sais qu'il y a plus de chance pour qu'elle ne te repousse pas tout de suite si tu vas vers elle, admit Iwako en soupirant. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Riku… avec lui, elle se braquerait tout de suite. En plus, lui aussi est obsédé par ce Livre…"

La magicienne sembla sombrer dans de noires pensées, alors Sora demanda:

"Tu n'aimes pas le Livre, c'est ça?"

"C'est surtout l'ambiance dans le vaisseau que je n'aime pas, avoua la jeune femme avec regrets. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons décidé de faire cette quête des souvenirs que nous ne devons plus profiter les uns des autres, parler d'autre chose, nous amuser… A table, ils ne font que parler de ces étranges poèmes, encore et encore…"

Sora hocha la tête, compréhensif. Lui aussi commençait à être fatigué par l'effervescence de Riku et Hayate avec ces prophéties.

"Je vais aller la voir juste après ma douche, décida Sora en souriant amicalement à Iwako. Et je la forcerai à aller dormir, fais-moi confiance!"

La magicienne ouvrit ses yeux en amande de manière démesurément drôle et entre-ouvrit la bouche, de surprise.

"Quoi?" s'étonna Sora.

"N-Non rien… balbutia la jeune femme perturbée. C'est...C'est juste surprenant de t'entendre dire que tu vas spontanément te laver…"

"Hey!" se vexa Sora en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que la magicienne fuyait dans sa chambre.

…

Il devait être le plein cœur de la nuit lorsque Sora ressortit de sa chambre (où il s'était retrouvé quelques temps seul avec lui-même) pour aller vérifier la présence de Hayate au salon. Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune homme trouva la défenseuse enfoncée dans le plus grand canapé, le Livre des Prophéties posé sur ses genoux. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule une petite lampe de chevet, sans doute déplacée de sa cabine, éclairait sa lecture par-dessus son épaule. Sora, ne voulant pas la faire sursauter, toqua contre la paroi métallique de la porte de la cuisine en entrant. Hayate releva deux yeux bleu brillants de son ouvrage et Sora les remarqua alors: les cernes visibles au-dessus de ses taches de rousseur. Devant le mutisme de l'adolescent, la jeune femme rabaissa son regard et continua sa lecture, sans un mot.

Mais Sora ne se laissa pas décourager. Patiemment, il commença à préparer un chocolat chaud à la cuisine, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible avec la casserole, pour ne pas réveiller Riku ou Iwako. Il revint avec deux tasses fumantes jusqu'à la lectrice, et, après les avoir posées sur la petite table de salon encombrée de papiers chiffonnés, il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme.

"Tu en es où? demanda-t-il pour engager la conversation. Avec le Livre?"

Hayate, sans lâcher son manuscrit, releva les yeux et expliqua:

"Avec Riku on a décodé une partie de la logique du Livre. Il y a différentes écritures, qui correspondent à des époques données. On a daté la première période comme étant celle de la Guerre des Keyblades, exception faite de l'épigraphe. Après, c'est un ordre chronologique. Le Livre n'est pas écrit jusqu'à la fin… ce qui veut dire que l'auteur n'a pas eu une vision illimitée du futur. J'ai donc cherché dans les dernières pages annotées, et j'ai trouvé tout un passage...qui parle de l'Elu…."

La jeune femme s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sora avant de se masser les sinus avec deux doigts en soupirant:

"Mais le passage est très obscur et difficile à traduire… si je n'arrive pas à reproduire les rimes, ça risque de changer le sens du texte… je bloque sur un mot…"

Sora la fit taire en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme, qui le fixa alors, étonnée.

"Tu devrais te reposer, dit le jeune homme d'une voix douce, n'y allant pas par quatre chemin. Tu es trop fatiguée pour bien réfléchir…"

Hayate continua à le dévisager un moment, puis poussa un soupir ironique et admit:

"Je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête si tu viens me dire ça…"

"En fait, avoua Sora en se grattant la nuque nerveusement, c'est Iwako qui s'inquiète pour toi...elle dit que tu ne dors plus."

Enfin, Hayate referma le Livre des Prophéties. Elle le posa un peu plus loin sur le canapé et se recroquevilla contre elle-même, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. Quelque chose la travaillait.

"C'est à cause de la quête c'est ça?" continua Sora.

Hayate cacha sa tête dans ses genoux et le jeune homme n'aperçut bientôt plus que sa crinière rose en bataille. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue dans cet état.

"Haya? tenta-t-il encore en s'approchant d'elle. Si...si t'as besoin d'en parler…"

"Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler." dit-elle soudain en redressant sa tête.

Sora comprit alors ce qu'elle essayait de cacher entre ses jambes: des larmes.

"Je…"tenta de se défendre le jeune homme.

"Toi et Riku vous n'aviez pas à vous en mêler, reprit Hayate froidement. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… vous n'êtes pas à notre place…"

Elle renifla bruyamment et essuya ses yeux sur un avant-bras avant de relever la tête et de planter son regard cristallin dans celui, peiné, de Sora.

"Je m'en veux… admit-elle enfin. J'ai… l'impression d'avoir forcé Iwako à entreprendre la quête des souvenirs en lui montrant le premier poème du Livre… quelque part, je savais qu'elle allait accepter… Mais maintenant, je m'en veux. Alors, je cherche un moyen, dans le Livre, de ne PAS faire la quête, tout en cherchant un passage qui parle de toi. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je cherche…"

La jeune femme émit à nouveau un petit rire ironique avant d'ajouter:

"Je fais n'importe quoi… je donne l'impression d'avoir un plan, d'être affairée dans ma tâche, mais je fais n'importe quoi… et maintenant, je passe mes nerfs sur toi…"

Elle soupira et redressa un tout nouveau visage vers le jeune homme; son expression était mélancolique, mais bien plus douce:

" Ne le dis pas à Riku, supplia-t-elle. Que je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Pour une fois qu'il m'écoute et qu'on travaille ensemble…"

Sora ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous la surprise de la demande. Mais il finit par hocher la tête pour confirmer la promesse et goûta son chocolat chaud. Hayate, attrapant la tasse que lui tendait l'adolescent, fit de même et ferma les yeux en s'extasiant :

« ... ça fait du bien. »

Sora se souvint de la nuit où il avait pleuré à cause de Kairi et durant laquelle Iwako puis Hayate lui avaient successivement remonté le moral, chacune à sa manière. Et il dit, imitant la posture de la défenseuse:

« _C'est toujours meilleur quand on a pas le moral..._ »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux bleu ciel (où toute froideur avait enfin disparu), puis sourit par-dessus sa tasse en plaisantant :

« ... t'as pas le droit de me voler mes répliques... »

Sora lui sourit malicieusement avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux et de se gratter la nuque en soufflant :

« Désolé pour avant... T'as raison… des fois j'ai tendance à me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas… C'est moi qui suis nul ».

Hayate l'observa un instant, ne perdant pas son sourire, et finit par railler:

« Tu es un demi-nul. Le chocolat chaud a sauvé ta réputation... »

Sora lui sourit de toutes ses dents puis se déplaça sur la canapé, afin de coller son épaule contre celle de la défenseuse: il avait noté qu'elle avait déjà avalé toute sa tasse. Sans un mot, il lui tendit donc son propre breuvage, la regardant victorieusement. Hayate jugea la tasse, puis le visage du jeune homme, et finit par accepter l'offrande tout en disant:

"Toi… tu as compris quelle était ma seconde faiblesse aux côtés des ténèbres..."

" La gourmandise?" tenta Sora amusé.

"Le chocolat", affirma-t-elle en se délectant de sa version liquide tout en se calant un peu plus contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

Tandis que Sora se congratulait d'avoir réussi sa mission, un frisson lui parcourut soudainement l'échine et une voix douce chantonna derrière lui:

"Pourquoi je t'en voudrais Hayate? J'ai pris la décision parce que je le voulais…"

Sora fit volte-face pour apercevoir Iwako sortir d'un coin sombre de la cuisine et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter: la jeune femme portant une chemise de nuit noire, son visage laiteux semblait flotter mystérieusement dans l'air, et la lumière faible de la veilleuse lui donnait une apparence fantomatique. Cependant, la réaction physique du jeune homme fut clairement moins impressionnante que celle de Hayate, qui bondit littéralement sur ses jambes en hurlant de peur.

"T'inquiète pas Haya, la rassura Sora en ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé devant sa réaction, elle fait souvent ça. C'est juste que d'habitude tu dors, et moi je vis ça."

Iwako s'avança vers eux, ignorant délibérément le commentaire de l'Elu, et alla directement prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci se remit de sa surprise et demanda:

"Depuis combien de temps tu es là?"

"Pas longtemps, admit la magicienne en se retirant, mais assez pour avoir entendu l'essentiel."

Hayate parut mal à l'aise alors Iwako continua:

"Ne t'en veux pas Haya. Ne prends pas toutes les responsabilités sur tes épaules."

"Cette quête on la fait tous ensemble", se permit d'intervenir Sora en allant vers elles.

Hayate leur répondit par un sourire gêné puis, sans crier gare, la jeune femme s'empressa de prendre ses deux amis contre elle pour les serrer dans une étreinte reconnaissante. Après quoi, elle alla se rasseoir sur le canapé et, sans un mot, laissa tomber sa tête sur un accoudoir. Ne la voyant plus bouger, Sora s'avança et, avec soulagement, l'entendit juste respirer profondément.

"Je crois… hésita Iwako abasourdie. Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie?"

"Elle est complètement HS", conclut Sora en la regardant dormir en souriant.

 _La semaine prochaine, nous quittons le vaisseau gummi pour le premier monde de la Quête des Souvenirs!_  
 _N'hésitez pas à commenter, on est toujours preneurs._


	4. Chapter 4: Calipso 1

_Une nouvelle prophétie embarque nos héros sur la piste de la Clé de l'Eau. Le monde Disney n'est pas inconnu à Sora... mais promet d'être plus noir que lors de sa précédente visite._

Comme à leur habitude, les quatre porteurs de keyblade s'étaient retrouvés ce matin-là à la table du petit déjeuner. Sora n'était pas peu fier de lui : depuis qu'il avait parlé à Hayate, sur les conseils d'Iwako, la jeune femme semblait avoir retrouvé son rythme normal de sommeil, ainsi que la plupart de ses interactions sociales. Peut-être même, songeait le jeune homme en la regardant parler de tout et de rien avec sa meilleure amie, qu'il avait été un peu trop efficace: Hayate semblait avoir totalement mis le Livre des Prophéties de côté. Résultat des courses : personne ne savait par où commencer la Quête des Souvenirs. Ce fut Riku qui le premier, après avoir observé du coin de l'œil les deux jeunes femmes d'un air indifférent, finit par lâcher en se servant une tasse de café :

« Hayate ? Tu as fini ta traduction ? »

La jeune femme tourna vers le jeune Maître de la keyblade des yeux bleu ciel sincèrement surpris.

« Ma traduction ? »

« Le mot, continua simplement Riku. Celui qui t'empêche de traduire _ce_ poème... »

Reprenant son air sérieux habituel, Hayate se cala sur sa chaise en se massant une tempe.

« Je n'ai toujours pas réussi non », avoua-t-elle sans hésitation mais avec lassitude.

« Tu veux que je t'aide aujourd'hui ? » Proposa diligemment Riku.

Iwako lança un regard complice à Sora qui, à son tour, questionna Hayate du regard. Mais la jeune femme paraissait perdue dans ses pensées, honteuse quant à sa récente procrastination. Pour détourner l'attention, ce fut Sora qui lança donc:

« Et si c'était moi qui vous aidait aujourd'hui ? »

Riku ferma les yeux pour finir de siroter sa tasse de caféine avant de la reposer lentement sur sa coupole et de se moquer :

« Toi ? »

« Je sais, admit le jeune homme en soupirant, que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent que vous deux. Mais on sait jamais... un cerveau de plus vaut mieux que rien du tout ! »

Riku parut hésiter, cependant Hayate sourit gentiment à Sora et décida :

« C'est une bonne idée. Un esprit neuf saura peut-être trouver une alternative inattendue à notre dilemme... »

« C'est ce que je voulais dire... » dit Sora en se grattant la nuque, honteux de son langage basique.

« Bon, conclut Iwako en se levant gracilement pour débarrasser la table. Comme cela ne sert à rien que je propose mon aide, je vais faire la vaisselle. Mais je suis sûre que Sora va résoudre votre problème : il fait toujours des choses inattendues. C'est l'Elu, après tout ! »

Iwako avait dit ces mots sur le ton de la dérision, pourtant Hayate tourna lentement vers elle un visage médusé, presque choqué. Devant les yeux exorbités de sa meilleure amie, la magicienne parut mal à l'aise et demanda :

« Quoi ?...qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« ...l'Elu... » chuchota Hayate comme possédée.

Rapide comme l'éclair, la jeune femme sauta par-dessus le canapé du salon et ramena le Livre des Prophéties, qu'elle jeta pratiquement en travers des assiettes sales pour commencer à le parcourir du doigt, semblant de toute évidence chercher un passage en particulier. Quand ses yeux bleu céleste se figèrent dans leur lecture, ils se mirent à briller d'une soudaine passion et elle s'exclama :

« Mais bien sûr ! Si on traduit le mot par « Elu », toute la phrase prend un sens ! »

« Tu as réussi à traduire ? » S'étonna Riku.

« Oui, affirma Hayate. Peut-être que quelques mots ne sont pas exacts, mais voici la meilleure traduction actuelle :

 _Accompagné de l'Exilée alors l'Elu,_

 _Pour retrouver l'étrange réceptacle,_

 _Dans sa quête se lancera à cœur perdu,_

 _Et bravera tous les obstacles._

 _Dans le monde toujours empli de brume,_

 _Jusqu'au Pays où demeurent les Morts,_

 _Il naviguera sur la sombre écume,_

 _En suivant l'Etoile du Nord._

Hayate redressa triomphalement la tête, tandis que Riku s'était plongé dans une intense réflexion interne. Sora et Iwako se regardèrent, perdus, et ce fut la magicienne qui se lança à dire tout haut ce que l'adolescent pensait tout bas :

« Et c'est... sensé nous dire où commencer ? C'est très vague, non ? »

« C'est sans aucun doute la description d'un monde, expliqua Riku en fixant un hublot étoilé du vaisseau gummi. Mais lequel ? »

« Sora ? appela Hayate. Est-ce que « le monde toujours empli de brume » ou « le pays où demeurent les morts » te dit quelque chose ? »

L'Elu se prit le menton et réfléchit intensément : son premier réflexe aurait été de penser aux Enfers, domaine de Hadès au Colisée de l'Olympe. Il y avait tout le temps une espèce de brouillard là-bas et les morts y vivaient sous la garde du dieu. Mais cela n'allait pas avec « la sombre écume » et le fait de « naviguer » en suivant une étoile. Le Pays Imaginaire s'atteignait en suivant une étoile, mais nulle trace de morts ou de brume chez Peter Pan... Finalement, ce fut le verbe « naviguer » qui orienta Sora vers la réponse : des morts, de la brume, des navires...

« Je sais ! » hurla soudain le capitaine du vaisseau en partant en courant vers le cockpit.

Ses trois compagnons sur les talons, l'Elu s'empressa de rentrer des coordonnées dans le tableau de bord avant de se tourner, amusé, vers ses amis et de lâcher mystérieusement :

« Les filles ? Ça vous avait plu les histoires de pirates ? »

...

Le rayon de téléportation ne les matérialisa pas sur les murailles de Port Royal, comme Sora s'y attendait. Contre toute attente, le petit groupe de porteurs avait atterri sur une embarcation asiatique. Une jonque, sans doute. Fasciné par le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, Sora courut jusqu'à la balustrade et se pencha par-dessus bord : il faisait nuit noire, cependant les étoiles brillaient d'un éclat envoûtant et glacial, se reflétant, tel un miroir exact, sur la surface huileuse de l'océan sous leur navire. Perdu dans la contemplation de cette mer d'astres étincelants, Sora sursauta lorsqu'une voix cassée de femme retentit dans son dos :

« L'océan est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Elu fit volte-face et dévisagea, non sans peur, l'étrange inconnue devant lui : elle possédait tous les traits d'une sorcière. Vêtue de peaux et de vêtements déchirés, les cheveux noirs et crépus, sa peau sombre avait été tailladée au niveau de joues et du menton. Elle lui souriait étrangement, de toutes ses dents noires de salissure.

« Mais c'est Sora ?! »

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'était précipité à sa rencontre, suivi d'une belle jeune femme blonde, habillée en pirate : Will Turner et Elisabeth Swan. Sora soupira d'aise en reconnaissant ses anciens compagnons, ravi d'échapper au regard oblique de la sorcière.

« Tia Dalma ? appela Will en direction de la sombre femme. C'était Sora et ses compagnons que tu avais senti arriver il y a une heure ? »

« Possible... » répondit-elle mystérieusement avant de s'éloigner sans un bruit sur le pont.

« Excusez-la, lâcha William avec un sourire gêné, elle n'est pas très sociable... mais elle a des talents incroyables et elle est de notre côté. »

Sans crier gare, Elisabeth sauta dans les bras de Sora en s'exclamant :

« Oh ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ? Ça fait déjà deux ans non ? Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! »

L'adolescent se contenta de lui sourire en guise de réponse avant de déclarer :

« Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir aussi ! Et voici mes amis, Riku, Iwako et Hayate. Mais... où est Jack ? »

Les deux amants s'échangèrent un regard gêné avant que Will ne commence :

« Il... il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant ton absence... J'ai retrouvé mon père, prisonnier d'un bateau maudit et dont le capitaine, Davy Jones, avait des comptes à régler avec Jack...»

Elisabeth baissa la tête, attristée, avant que Will ne continue :

« Il n'est pas...mort. Mais il est dans un autre monde... et nous sommes partis à sa recherche. »

« Un autre monde ? » répéta Sora perplexe en jetant un coup d'œil à ses compagnons.

La sorcière, réapparue de nulle part, le fit encore sursauter lorsqu'elle lâcha de sa voix brisée :

« Jack a été puni corps et âme. Condamné à errer pour l'éternité dans ce que l'on nomme _l'Antre de Davy Jones_. C'est un lieu au-delà du monde des vivants, au-delà du bout du monde... »

« ...au-delà du monde des vivants ? » répéta encore l'Elu de la Keyblade.

« _Dans le monde toujours empli de brume,_ se mit à réciter Hayate par cœur d'une voix mystérieuse. _Jusqu'au Pays où demeurent les Morts. Il naviguera sur la sombre écume, En suivant l'Etoile du Nord. »_

« C'est ça ! s'exclama Elisabeth abasourdie en dévisageant la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avec curiosité. Vous savez alors pour l'Etoile ? Vous savez comment vous y rendre ? »

« Pas vraiment, admit Sora en se grattant la nuque, mais je crois que l'objet que l'on cherche s'y trouve aussi... mais j'ignore comment on s'y rend. »

« Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas dur d'aller dans l'au-delà, c'est d'en revenir ! »

Sora fit volte-face et son cœur s'arrêta net devant le fantôme d'un ancien capitaine pirate à la barbe sale et broussailleuse.

« Barbossa ?! S'étrangla l'Elu en sortant sa keyblade par réflexe. Mais tu n'es pas... ? »

« Mort ? ricana le boucanier. Si, je l'étais. Mais l'ensorcelante Tia Dalma, ici présente, m'a ramené à la vie, en échange de mon aide dans le sauvetage de Jack... aider mon meurtrier n'était pas vraiment une idée réjouissante, mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester mort, non?»

Sora ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : que Barbossa soit de retour ou que Tia Dalma ait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts ?

« Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas essayer de le tuer une fois que vous l'aurez retrouvé ? » lâcha sèchement Riku, bras croisés, en le toisant de ses yeux turquoise brillant.

« Rien du tout, admit Barbossa le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Mais j'ai besoin de lui, malheureusement... car il possède une des neuf Pièces de 8 et il doit participer à la cérémonie. »

Sora se tourna vers ses camarades, mais ils paraissaient tous aussi perdus que lui. Barbossa continua donc en boitant en direction du gouvernail :

« La piraterie est menacée. Les Anglais ont pris le contrôle des mers. Ils massacrent nos confrères et pendent toute personne soupçonnée de piraterie. Il n'y a qu'une solution : il faut que les neuf Seigneurs des Pirates se réunissent et se battent, ensemble, contre l'ennemi. Pour cela, il nous faut rassembler tous les Seigneurs à la Baie des Naufragés, un lieu secret et imprenable... mais Jack est l'un d'eux, ce qui complique notre affaire... »

Il avait pris un ton sérieux pour leur expliquer la situation. Et pour la première fois, en le regardant à la lueur froide des constellations, fixant l'horizon de son œil fier et faisant glisser d'un geste sûr le gouvernail sous ses mains rugueuses, Sora lui trouva tout le panache d'un Seigneur Pirate. Il avait sans aucun doute plus de prestance que Jack Sparrow n'en aurait jamais. Prenant le risque de le croire, l'Elu de la Keyblade fit disparaître son arme de légende dans une gerbe d'étincelles et lança :

« Alors on va vous aider. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un objet, et un poème nous a dit d'aller au pays où vivent les morts pour le trouver. »

« Un poème ? » se moqua Barbossa.

« Une prophétie, clarifia Hayate. Nous sommes à la recherche de nos souvenirs. Et un «réceptacle » pourrait nous en apprendre d'avantage. C'est très obscur, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est tout ce que nous possédons pour l'instant. »

« Quel verbe ! s'exclama théâtralement Barbossa. Je t'engage, même si tu n'es pas très avenante... Ton amie en revanche, peut partager mon humble cabine, si tel est son bon plaisir... »

Tandis que Sora et Riku se lançaient des regards choqués, Iwako, le visage outré, retira l'un de ses gants pour gifler le pirate en plein visage avec celui-ci.

« Ce sera donc la cale tant pis, soupira le capitaine. Monsieur Turner ! Montrez à ces deux-là comment se repérer dans les cordages ! Ils m'ont l'air un peu plus éveillés que les autres.»

Il parlait de Riku et Hayate, que Will s'empressa d'emmener avec lui. Hayate, qui semblait vexée des commentaires de Barbossa, lui lança un regard acéré avant de sauter, l'air de rien, quatre mètres au-dessus d'eux, pour aller se fourrer dans le nid de pie. Riku l'accompagna dans son bond de géant et Will, resté seul sur le pont, gémit alors :

« Hé attendez-moi ! »

Sora leva la tête et observa Riku rejoindre Hayate. Il ne put s'empêcher, l'espace d'un instant, de lui envier sa place auprès de la défenseuse.

« Il me semble que tu savais tirer au canon moussaillon ? » fit Barbossa en lançant un clin d'œil à Sora.

« Et comment, se réjouit malgré sa méfiance l'adolescent, qui adorait les batailles navales. J'y vais de ce pas, mon capitaine.»

« Et emmène ta charmante amie avec toi, reprit Barbossa. Elle a l'air un peu faiblarde, mais Mlle Swan lui trouvera sûrement quelque chose à faire... »

Une fois hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, soit à l'autre bout du navire, Iwako perdit tout son calme de façade et explosa :

« Quel mufle ! Si nous n'étions pas coincés au beau milieu de l'océan sur le seul bateau à des kilomètres à la ronde, j'aurai refusé tout net qu'on s'acoquine avec ce...ce pirate pouilleux ! Et je ne parle pas seulement pour moi : il a quand même dit à Haya qu'elle n'était pas belle. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour ne pas réagir ! »

« C'est ça qu'il a dit ?! » s'insurgea Sora qui n'avait initialement pas compris, soudain outré du comportement de Barbossa.

« Il n'est pas le meilleur allié qu'on puisse avoir, admit Elisabeth, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a pour l'instant. Et il est l'un des neuf Seigneurs, on n'a pas le choix. Mais croyez-moi : pour avoir fréquenté Zao Feng, Barbossa est un pirate raffiné avec les femmes...»

« Hmmm... fit Iwako peu convaincue en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Me voilà rassurée. »

« Je me demandais, reprit Elisabeth sur un ton plus jovial, où sont passés Donald et Dingo?»

« Ils avaient une autre mission dans un endroit lointain, expliqua Iwako, alors notre Maître nous a envoyées avec Sora. »

« Donc il y a d'autres personnes capables de manier les keyblades ? » Comprit la jeune femme blonde intriguée.

Sora n'écoutait qu'à moitié la conversation. La mer et l'océan l'avait toujours attiré. Or l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à présent semblait hors du temps et de l'espace : le fait que le ciel se confonde totalement avec l'eau en-dessous d'eux le fascinait. Il laissa son regard errer sur les flots sous le parapet, se penchant par-dessus bord, comme hypnotisé par le clapotis régulier des vagues. Dans son état second, il perçut soudain une chanson s'élever dans l'air nocturne. Il tendit l'oreille. Un air lent et grave chantait ces paroles :

Le roi et ses pairs

Ont enfermé la reine,

A bord d'un bateau de plomb.

Nous naviguerons, et par ses pouvoirs,

Moi et mes frères vogueront.

Yo ho sur l'heure,

Hissons nos couleurs,

Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates,

Jamais ne mourra.

Il y a les morts il y a les vivants,

On ne peut fuir le temps.

Grâce à la clé de la cage,

Il faut payer le diable

et piller le levant.

Les Morts ne peuvent pas

Faire voile vers les mystères

Du funeste océan.

Et soyons forts,

Et rentrons au port...

Yo ho.

Sora frissonna lorsque son regard croisa celui de Tia Dalma : la sorcière se tenait, droite et fière, sur la figure de proue, tel un étrange rapace nocturne.

« Quelle est cette chanson ? » Lança Iwako à la volée, ôtant les mots de la bouche à Sora.

« C'est une simple chanson de pirates, expliqua Elisabeth. Beaucoup la chantent en naviguant, ou juste avant d'être pendus. »

« Non... fit Iwako dans un souffle. Il y a de la magie dans ce chant... »

« Et ça parle d'une clé ! se souvint Sora, fier de son cerveau en cet instant. Iwa tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Enna Kros ? Il faut qu'on trouve les quatre clés des éléments! »

« Vous cherchez la Clé de l'Eau n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix caverneuse de Tia Dalma glaça le sang de Sora: le ton qu'elle avait employé ressemblait à une mise en garde ou une accusation, plus qu'à une vraie question.

« Vous... tenta Iwako estomaquée. Vous sauriez où elle se trouve ? »

« La Clé devrait être là où repose le Coffre... » chuchota mystérieusement la femme en passant devant eux, avant de disparaître dans les sombres escaliers de la cale.

« Qui est-elle exactement ? » demanda Iwako, intriguée, à Elisabeth.

« Personne ne le sait... admit la jeune femme. Mais on raconte qu'elle a été torturée... d'où les marques, sur son visage. »

Iwako et Sora, déjà effrayés par les révélations d'Elisabeth, ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer un regard attristé lorsque Hayate, sans crier gare, sauta devant eux pour les rejoindre: bien que personne n'en parlât jamais, le souvenir de ce qu'il était arrivé à la défenseuse à Corona était encore bien vivace dans leurs esprits. Ignorant tout du sujet de leur conversation avec Elisabeth néanmoins, Hayate leur lança sur un ton sérieux:

« Cette femme, Tia Dalma, elle nous cache quelque chose. Je me méfie plus d'elle que de Barbossa, pour tout vous dire. »

La jeune femme avait pris son air grave et fixa Sora de ses yeux d'acier en ajoutant :

« Je vais la surveiller de près. Mais restez sur vos gardes.»

Riku, tel un faucon fondant sur sa proie, atterrit brusquement aux côtés de Hayate et compléta:

« Je suis d'accord avec Hayate. Mais selon moi, aucune personne sur ce navire n'est vraiment honnête... Les seuls sur qui nous pouvons réellement compter, ce sont nous quatre, souvenez-vous en. »

« Riku ? S'étonna Sora. Tu fais enfin confiance à Iwako et Hayate alors ? »

« Il me semble qu'elles ont prouvé leur valeur lors de nos précédents périples... » répondit le jeune homme de manière détournée.

Hayate ouvrit la bouche, prête à lancer une pique à Riku, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps : du haut du nid de pie, Will se mit à crier :

« Barbossa ! La boussole s'affole ! Et je ne vois plus l'Etoile du Nord ! »

« Parfait ! S'extasia contre toute attente le capitaine toujours à sa barre. Nous nous sommes enfin perdus ! »

« Quoi ? » paniquèrent Elisabeth et Iwako.

« Oui, expliqua Barbossa avec un rictus satisfait. Car il faut se perdre pour trouver ce qui est introuvable ! »

« Barbossaaaa ! Hurla encore Will au-dessus d'eux. Barre à Bâbord, toute ! »

« Monsieur Turner, s'irrita Barbossa. Ce n'est pas vous, le capitaine, ici. »

« Mais regardez devant vous ! »

Sora se tourna vers ce qui aurait dû être l'horizon mais à la place... il n'y trouva que du vide. L'océan semblait s'y arrêter soudainement, se déversant sous la forme d'une gigantesque cascade dans le néant infini.

Le bout du monde, comprit-il, ils y étaient arrivés.

« Accrochez-vous bien marins d'eau douce! les prévint leur capitaine, hilare. Ça risque de secouer un peu ! »

« Vous êtes un grand malade ! » l'insulta Iwako tandis que Will descendait quatre à quatre de son perchoir pour venir encorder les quatre porteurs de Keyblades.

« Attends de rencontrer Jack ...», plaisanta Sora en se laissant attacher au mât.

« Si on ne meurt pas avant... » lâcha Riku du ton le plus impassible du monde.

« Riku, soupira Hayate en voyant sa meilleure amie, fixée au mât, au bord de la syncope. Laisse-moi te complimenter pour ton puissant manque de tact... Vraiment bravo.»

Dans les secondes qui suivirent cet échange stupide et qui aurait très bien pu être leur dernier, Sora entendit dans un premier temps les cris des filles, puis, dans un deuxième temps, il vit les cheveux d'Iwako, attachée à ses côtés, se mettre à voler en tous sens autour de lui, tels des serpents fuyants un danger imminent. Enfin, il sentit son estomac remonter rapidement vers son cœur, signe qu'ils étaient en pleine chute libre.

Puis ce fut le noir absolu.

...

Sora s'extirpait tant bien que mal d'un filet poisseux tout en tentant de sortir de l'eau afin de rejoindre la rive proche. Bien que leur embarcation eût été réduite à l'état de brindilles, ils avaient tous miraculeusement survécu. Se débarrassant d'une dernière touffe d'algues coincées dans ses cheveux en pics, le jeune homme se redressa pour observer avec curiosité à quoi pouvait ressembler « le bout du monde » et « l'antre de Davy Jones ». Il s'attendait à voir un royaume de cauchemars, aussi fut-il étrangement déçu de se retrouver sur une simple plage devant une immense colline de sable chaud, signe annonciateur d'un gigantesque désert. Il rejoignit ses compagnons, déjà tous autour de Barbossa.

« Et maintenant ? » S'impatientait Riku détrempé tandis qu'Iwako tentait d'essorer ses longs cheveux en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

« Aucune idée », admit le capitaine, souriant de toutes ses dents cariées.

« Rah les pirates... » soupira seulement Hayate en se détournant de lui.

« Ne vous en faites pas, les rassura Tia Dalma en surgissant de nul part, le plaisant Jack est proche. Mes petits me l'ont dit... »

Reculant de surprise, Sora constata alors la présence de dizaines de petits crabes en train de se faufiler incognito sous les jupes de la sorcière... pour y disparaître. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pincer son nez de dégoût : il ne tenait plus du tout à savoir ce qu'était réellement cette femme...

« Tiens, ironisa Iwako dans son dos, on a trouvé plus sale que toi Sora. »

« Hey ! » Se vexa l'Elu clairement choqué qu'elle se permette de le comparer à...ça.

« Regardez ! » S'écria soudain Elisabeth en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

Du haut d'une dune, cachant momentanément le pâle soleil de ce lieu maudit, l'ombre d'un bâtiment noirâtre naviguait sur le sable, comme s'il s'agissait de vagues houleuses, en leur direction. Sora aurait reconnu ce bateau entre mille...

« Le Black Pearl ! » S'exclama Will.

« Pour ce que l'on désire le plus... intervint sans crier gare Tia Dalma en fixant le jeune homme. Il y a un prix, qu'il faut bien payer un jour... »

Après avoir énoncé cette mystérieuse phrase, la sorcière observa intensément Sora, puis Iwako, avant de se diriger vers la plage. L'Elu échangea un regard perturbé avec la magicienne, qui paraissait aussi perdue que lui.

Derrière le groupe, le navire était retourné à la mer et une fine silhouette se jeta à terre. La compagnie hétéroclite se rua vers elle et l'Elu de la Keyblade sourit en reconnaissant les cheveux sales retenus par un bandeau rougeâtre, la barbichette perlée et les yeux soulignés de noir du capitaine Jack Sparrow.

« Jack ! » S'écria Elisabeth en voulant se jeter dans ses bras, sous le regard jaloux de Will.

Contre toute attente, Jack évita la jeune femme dans un étrange mouvement de danse et lâcha :

« Oh non ma belle ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir une seconde fois ! »

Elisabeth perdit alors toutes ses couleurs et baissa la tête, honteuse.

« Quoi ? S'étonna Will. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé durant la bataille avec Davy Jones ?! »

« Et toi ne fais pas ton innocent... le menaça de l'index Jack. Je sais la vérité... »

Il fit un tour de tous les personnages présent, plissant ses yeux de manière étrange, comme s'il était en train de se réveiller, avant de lancer :

« Mlle Swan... c'est elle qui m'a lancé dans la bouche de cette horrible monstre puant ! Pourquoi est-elle là ? Mauvaise conscience ? Et Turner... c'est le Pearl qui t'intéresse? Ce vieux poulpe te l'a demandé en échange de la liberté de ton paternel, c'est ça ? Oh ! Tia Dalma ! Toi je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu fais là... mais de voir Barbossa à tes côtés ne me donne pas vraiment confiance... Tu es venu te venger de mon coup d'épée, Hector? »

« A l'occasion... avoua Barbossa en sortant un immonde œil de verre de sa poche. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose, Jack ? »

« Je le savais ! Se plaignit contre toute attente Sparrow. Aucun de vous n'est là parce que je lui manquais ! »

« Jack ! S'exclama alors Sora en venant à lui. Content de voir que tu n'as pas changé ! »

Le pirate regarda l'Elu de bas en haut, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Riku, Hayate et Iwako avant de murmurer :

« Ils se multiplient ma parole... »

« Jack ? S'inquiéta Sora. Tu te souviens de moi j'espère ? Tu sais, l'Ile de la Muerta, il y a deux ans bientôt ? »

« Mais oui c'est Dora ! S'écria Jack en ouvrant les bras. Où sont passés ton chien et ton canard ? »

« Mon nom c'est _Sora_ , soupira le jeune homme. Et Donald et Dingo sont partis en mission. Avec mes amis on cherche quelque chose dans ces mers, mais quand Will nous a expliqué la situation, on a décidé de venir t'aider. »

« Enfin une âme charitable ! Explosa Jack en lui tapotant la tête comme à un gosse. Toi je te crois moussaillon... Tu as le droit de monter sur mon bateau ! »

« Aurais-tu déjà oublié Jack... intervint Barbossa d'une voix mielleuse. Que le Pearl est MON bateau ? »

« Ah bon ? Minauda Jack en posant la main sur le manche de son sabre. C'est étrange... je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu passer un accord avec Davy Jones pourtant ? Qui était-ce déjà... Ah oui ! C'était moi. »

« Tu as raison, admit Barbossa en se caressant la barbe. Tout compte fait, garde-le. Une malédiction m'a déjà suffi. »

« Ah oui tiens ! Se souvint Jack. Si je te pousse sous un clair de lune, est-ce que tu ressembles toujours à un vieux tas d'os ? »

« Non, se réjouit Barbossa en croquant à pleines dents dans une pomme juteuse. Tia Dalma a fait des miracles... »

« Toujours aussi macabre... » commenta Jack en dévisageant la sorcière qui lui souriait de ses dents noires.

« Désolé d'interrompre ces charmantes retrouvailles, intervint Riku, mais est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment sortir d'ici ? »

« Il nous faut attendre le lever du jour, expliqua Barbossa en se dirigeant vers le Black Pearl. Lorsque nous verrons un rayon vert traverser l'aurore, alors nous serons sur le chemin du retour. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! » S'impatienta Sora en sautant contre la coque du Black Pearl pour commencer à grimper.

 _Le monde des morts est plus facile à atteindre qu'à quitter... que vont découvrir nos héros sur leur retour vers le monde des vivants?_


	5. Chapter 5: Calipso 2

_Après toutes sortes d'émotions concernant le trailer de l'opening de ce weekend, Npseris et Lirae vous proposent cette semaine un chapitre pleins de rebondissements! Nos héros se retrouvent mêlés à l'intrigue de Pirates des Caraïbes 3: actuellement perdus dans le monde des morts, qui vont-ils y rencontrer?_

Dans l'au-delà, il n'y avait pas de vent. Mais un mystérieux courant avait emporté le Black Pearl loin de la mer de sable où avait erré Jack durant des mois. Au bout de quelques heures de navigation et de calme plat, la nuit était tombée et l'équipage, trop conscient de la bizarrerie de ce monde pour dormir, errait sur le pont, attendant l'aube avec impatience. Sora se baladait vers la poupe, en compagnie de Hayate, Iwako et Riku, lorsque la magicienne se stoppa net et fixa quelque chose devant eux. Sora suivit son regard et ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de reconnaître la figure sombre de Tia Dalma, observant quelque chose dans la noirceur des eaux de cet océan maudit.

« Cette femme... chuchota Iwako en frissonnant. Je ne sais pas si vous la sentez aussi... l'aura magique qu'elle dégage. »

« C'est déroutant, admit Hayate à voix basse. Je n'arrive pas à la cerner... d'habitude, lorsque je rencontre quelqu'un, je sais tout de suite si ses intentions sont bonnes, ou mauvaises. Mais avec cette femme... je ne sais pas quoi penser. »

"Elle n'est pas une créature des ténèbres, commenta Riku en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je ne sens rien de lumineux émaner d'elle non plus… C'est comme si elle était un être totalement neutre…"

Sora, intrigué par la chose que la sorcière fixait comme ça, décida de courageusement briser la glace et d'aller vers elle. Quand il fut assez proche, il vit qu'elle tenait fermement un médaillon dans son poing et qu'elle regardait, mélancolique, l'eau en-dessous d'elle. Le jeune homme se permit de jeter aussi un coup d'œil par-dessus bord et son sang se glaça instantanément dans ses veines : frôlant leur navire, tels de morbides algues, des corps flottaient à la surface de l'eau. Leur aspect laiteux et translucide lui faisait penser à des spectres...

« _Dans le Pays où demeurent les Morts_... » récita Hayate, solennelle, tandis qu'Iwako se tenait cachée derrière sa meilleure amie.

« Ils devraient être au soin de Davy Jones, commença Tia Dalma d'une voix rauque d'émotions. C'est là la charge qui lui a été confiée en échange de l'immortalité... Par la déesse, Calypso. Transporter ceux qui sont morts en mer, de l'autre côté. En échange, tous les dix ans, il pouvait revenir sur Terre, afin de revoir celle qu'il aime... de tout son cœur... »

La femme fit une pause et ouvrit lentement ses doigts, permettant à Sora d'apercevoir une petite boîte à musique en forme de cœur, qui chantait une triste comptine. Il se demanda soudain quelle était vraiment l'histoire de Tia Dalma... et quel lien l'unissait à Davy Jones.

« Mais cet homme est devenu un monstre, reprit la sorcière en refermant d'un claquement sec son médaillon. Le jour où il s'est arraché le cœur, et l'a placé dans une boîte. »

« Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?! » S'étonna Iwako.

« Pour cesser d'aimer », expliqua Tia Dalma en se tournant vers les porteurs.

« Cet amour devait être douloureux dans ce cas…" commenta Hayate, compréhensive tout en baissant le regard.

« Il est donc devenu un monstre... répéta Sora pensif. Ou alors... un Simili ? Un être sans émotions. »

Un bruit de vagues sortit le jeune homme de sa méditation. À l'arrière du bateau, des dizaines non... des centaines de petites barques, éclairées par de faibles lanternes, étaient en train de dépasser leur embarcation.

« Ce sont tous ceux qui sont morts en mer... expliqua Tia Dalma. Certains trouvent leur chemin vers l'au-delà. Mais les autres... sans l'aide de Davy Jones, ils errent dans ce monde, pour l'éternité... »

Sora tourna sa tête vers l'horizon obscur et commença à scruter les visages pâles et sans émotions éclairés par la lueur froide des lampes. Secrètement, il y cherchait quelqu'un...son père... Cependant, ce qu'il espérait par-dessus tout, c'était bien de ne _pas_ voir son visage parmi eux. Contre toute attente, ce fut Elisabeth, sur le pont, qui se mit à crier :

« Père ? Père ! »

Sora se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et aperçut un homme, portant une perruque, qui semblait se réveiller d'un long rêve. Du bout des lèvres, en regardant la jeune femme qui lui faisait signe depuis leur navire, il demanda :

« Elisabeth ? Tu es morte ? »

« Non ! Cria la jeune femme dont les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Papa, viens ! Viens vers moi ! »

« Je crois que je suis mort...admit tristement le fantôme en baissant la tête. C'est si difficile de se souvenir... il y avait ce coffre... sur le moment, ça m'a paru important... j'ai appris que si tu embroches le cœur, le tien doit prendre sa place. Et tu vogueras à jamais sur les flots. Le Hollandais Volant doit avoir un capitaine... mais c'est idiot de mourir pour ça, je m'en aperçois maintenant. »

Tia Dalma s'était approchée de Will, qui retenait Elisabeth, l'empêchant de sauter à l'eau. Elle le fixa intensément avant que la jeune femme ne se mette à se débattre en hurlant :

« Papa ! je t'en prie ! Prends ma main ! Reste, ne pars pas ! »

Sora, devant cette scène tragique, ne put s'empêcher de se comparer à Elisabeth et, sentant une boule d'émotions lui remonter du ventre jusqu'à la gorge, des larmes se mirent à perler aux coins de ses yeux bleu océan. A sa place, il aurait déjà plongé pour rejoindre son père. Mais il savait, au fond de lui, que si elle tombait dans ces eaux, plus jamais elle ne pourrait revenir dans le monde des vivants...

« Je t'aime Elisabeth, lui dit encore le fantôme du Gouverneur Swan en disparaissant progressivement dans la brume. Je suis si fier de toi... »

« Noooon... gémit encore une fois la jeune femme en se laissant glisser contre la balustrade du Black Pearl. C'est pas vrai, non... »

Tandis que Will prenait sa fiancée dans ses bras pour apaiser ses sanglots, Sora renifla bruyamment en se frottant les yeux contre son avant-bras, tentant de camoufler ses propres pleurs. Il sentit bientôt une main chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule et il tourna la tête : Hayate le regardait de ses yeux bleu ciel brillant. Il eut, l'espace d'un instant, l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de se blottir contre elle. Mais il se retint : Hayate lui avait jadis conseillé de ne pas retenir ses larmes, et c'est ce qu'il faisait à présent. Cependant, il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme le considère comme quelqu'un de vulnérable. S'il s'écroulait émotionnellement à chaque scène douloureuse lors de leurs voyages, il finirait par avoir honte de se présenter devant la défenseuse, toujours si forte.

Pour lui faire silencieusement comprendre qu'il allait bien, il lui sourit en chassant la dernière larme au coin de son œil. Elle lui fit un signe de tête complice avant de rejoindre Iwako, qui parlait gentiment à Elisabeth, afin d'essayer de la consoler. L'Elu sentit alors Riku s'approcher de lui.

"Tu l'as vu?" lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

"Non, avoua Sora qui savait exactement à qui il faisait référence. Du coup je ne perds pas espoir."

"Oui je sais, fit Riku en souriant, le contraire m'aurait étonné."

Son meilleur ami parut hésiter, avant de reprendre:

"N'y pense plus. Tu as des gens qui sont là pour toi. Il n'est pas bon de s'accrocher aux fantômes du passé, tu sais…"

Sans un mot de plus, Riku alla rejoindre Hayate et Iwako auprès de l'équipage. Le jeune homme fixa un instant ses trois amis avant de se tourner vers le large.

''Oui, songea Sora en serrant les poings tout en levant les yeux vers le ciel d'encre, une brise salée faisant voleter ses cheveux dans l'air nocturne, je dois devenir plus fort...''

...

Enfin, après une interminable odyssée silencieuse dans la nuit froide de ce monde fantomatique, les passagers du Black Pearl aperçurent avec soulagement les premières lueurs de l'aube naissante. Sora, que la mystérieuse langueur de ce monde spectral avait comme assoupi, se sentit soudain gonflé d'espoir. Il se précipita vers Barbossa, toujours à la barre, et demanda :

« Et maintenant ? Comment on sort d'ici ? »

Le pirate ne répondit rien et se mit à fixer le ciel sans nuages, attendant quelque chose. Iwako s'approcha à son tour du capitaine et s'inquiéta :

« Que... se passerait-il si nous devions rester plus d'une journée...ici ? »

« Nous serions piégés à jamais dans l'au-delà, répondit machinalement Tia Dalma, cachée dans l'ombre d'un mât. Condamnés à errer pour l'éternité. Prisonniers, entre la vie et la mort.»

Sora déglutit de travers tandis que la magicienne perdait toutes ses rares couleurs faciales.

Après encore une interminable attente, durant laquelle tout l'équipage se mit à scruter les cieux à la recherche d'une quelconque échappatoire, Sora entendit subitement un bruit court et sec mais qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille : c'était le cliquetis d'une clé qu'on tourne dans une serrure. Et, au-dessus de leur tête, un étrange rayon vert traversa brusquement le ciel matinal, telle une étoile filante.

« Enfin... se réjouit Barbossa en ricanant. Notre porte de sortie... »

Jack Sparrow, jusque-là resté le plus loin possible de son ancien ennemi, s'avança alors et se mit à dévisager Sora comme s'il attendait de lui un discours cérémoniel. Le jeune homme, perturbé, lui rendit son regard interrogateur, en levant un sourcil brun perplexe.

« Heu moussaillon ? S'exprima enfin le pirate. Je... pense qu'il est temps d'utiliser ta clé magique, non ? »

Mais oui ! Qu'il était bête ! Se maudit intérieurement Sora en faisant apparaître la Keyblade dans sa paume tout en fermant les yeux. Bien sûr !

 _Que mon cœur, soit le clé qui me guide._

Ces paroles récitées dans son esprit, il rouvrit les paupières et s'étonna de voir un tout autre décor devant lui à présent : la mer calme et glaciale de l'au-delà avait été remplacée par une baie obscure et éclairée d'une étrange lueur rougeâtre. De ce côté du monde, il devait être le crépuscule. Au centre de ce lieu secret se dressait une imposante forteresse faite de divers styles de masures, construites à la hâte. Au fil des siècles, ce qui devait être un simple port de contrebandiers s'était peu à peu mué en un véritable bastion de défense : tours de garde et passerelles en bois reliaient les différentes parties de cette improbable alliance chimérique de pirates de tous horizons. Une odeur de poisson et de fumée âcre agressa les narines de Sora tandis que le Black Pearl avançait doucement en direction d'un débarcadère où des hommes allumaient des lampes à huiles qui se balançaient mollement au bout de mâts de bois bancals.

« La Baie des Naufragés, murmura Elisabeth, impressionnée. La légendaire cachette des pirates. »

Barbossa quitta enfin la barre, stoppant le navire à mi-chemin du port par la même occasion. Toute plaisanterie avait quitté son visage balafré et c'est avec une expression dure, presque effrayante, qu'il se tourna vers Tia Dalma.

« Il est temps... »

Sans crier gare, le vieux capitaine attrapa un poignet de la femme et la tira sauvagement vers la cale du bateau. Tia Dalma poussa un petit cri de surprise et tenta de se débattre, mais la poigne de Barbossa était trop puissante : d'un même réflexe, Sora, Riku, Hayate et Iwako sortirent leurs keyblades dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

« Hé camarade ! Intervint Jack en sortant lui aussi son sabre de boucanier. Depuis quand brutalises-tu les femmes ? »

« Elle et moi avons passé un marché, expliqua Barbossa après avoir attaché la sorcière avec de nombreuses cordes. En échange de ma nouvelle vie, je lui ai promis de la libérer. Mais ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des alliés circonstanciels que je lui fais pleinement confiance... il vaut mieux qu'elle ne vienne pas au Tribunal. »

« Mais pourquoi l'attacher ? S'insurgea Iwako. Vous pourriez juste lui demander de rester sagement sur le Pearl, non ? »

« Ca me rassure de la savoir au fer, admit Barbossa en fermant la porte de la cale à double tour. Sachant les Pièces de 8 toutes rassemblées en un même endroit... »

« Mais c'est quoi ces pièces ? S'exclama alors Sora agacé. Barbossa ! Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes à la fin ?! »

« Ça... ricana le capitaine. Vous allez le savoir bien assez vite... mais hâtons-nous ! »

Bon gré mal gré, les quatre porteurs de Keyblades, Jack, Will et Elisabeth suivirent Barbossa dans un dédale de quais malodorants, d'escaliers branlants et de couloirs lugubres. Il les mena jusqu'à une grande salle de conseil, éclairée par une lumière blafarde et dont le centre était encombré d'une longue table en chêne massif. La pièce était déjà bondée : pirates à la peau hâlée, blanchâtre, aux yeux noirs ou bridés et aux habits allant du chatoyant au miteux se tenaient debout autour de la table. Seuls six personnages s'étaient autorisés à s'asseoir sur des sièges majestueux mais dépareillés, tout comme leurs occupants. Vue la richesse des bijoux d'une vieille femme asiatique et de la beauté des habits d'un homme hispanique à la moustache soignée, Sora devina qu'il était en présence de Seigneurs de la Piraterie. A l'entrée du groupe dans la pièce, toutes les conversations se turent instantanément et les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Barbossa, nullement intimidé, ouvrit de grands bras accueillants et prit place, sans hésitation, devant le trône vide en bout de tablée. Jack, plus hésitant, alla se placer derrière le dossier d'une chaise plus petite que les autres, mais ne s'assit pas. Sora constata alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul des neuf sièges, libre.

« Mes très chers collègues ! S'exclama Barbossa. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon invitation ! Comme c'est moi qui l'ai convoqué, permettez-moi de présider à ce quatrième Tribunal de la Confrérie... et afin que chacun reçoive le droit à la parole, et pour légitimer son droit à siéger à cette table, veuillez présenter vos Pièces de 8... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le vieux capitaine plaça l'œil en verre qu'il avait toujours sur lui dans une coupole en fer que venait de lui présenter un pirate. Chaque Seigneur sortit alors de ses vêtements des objets hétéroclites, plus improbables les uns que les autres : morceaux de fourchettes brisées, pipe en bois, colliers d'os...

« C'est ça les Pièces de 8 ? » s'étonna Iwako à côté de Sora.

« Les pirates étaient ruinés lors du Premier Tribunal, expliqua Barbossa. Ils ont fait avec ce qu'ils avaient... »

Avec intérêt, Sora aperçut Jack décrocher une petite pièce de 5 cens de son bandana rouge et la jeter dans la coupole. Ainsi c'était vrai : Sparrow était bien un Seigneur des Pirates ! Cependant ce fut avec avec un franc étonnement que l'Elu de la Keyblade vit Elisabeth Swan s'approcher, en bout de table, du dernier siège sans occupant et jeter nonchalamment un bibelot dans le plat que le pirate lui présentait. Des murmures outrés s'élevèrent de toute l'assistance et, au vu des visages crispés de Barbossa et de Jack, ils ignoraient aussi tout de la véritable identité d'Elisabeth. Mais le plus choqué fut sans aucun doute son fiancé, Will.

« Elisabeth comment... ? » S'étrangla-t-il.

« Zao Feng a fait de moi un capitaine juste avant de mourir, expliqua la jeune femme, sûre d'elle. C'était à Singapour, pendant l'attaque de son repaire par les Anglais. »

« Mensonge ! Hurla la Seigneur Pirate japonaise. Tu l'as sans doute assassiné, garce ! »

Des cris de colère montèrent du public mais Barbossa frappa la table avec un crâne posé à ses côtés et demanda le calme.

« Cette femme n'est pas pirate ! S'insurgea un autre Seigneur, avec un turban. Elle est la fille d'un Gouverneur anglais ! »

« Nécessité fait loi ! Cria Barbossa agacé. Dois-je vous rappeler que les nôtres sont pendus par centaine ? Et que les Anglais auront bientôt le contrôle exclusif des mers ? Et depuis quand l'origine des Seigneurs des Pirates vous importe-t-il autant ? »

Les murmures se calmèrent et Elisabeth se permit d'intervenir, avec passion :

« Vous avez raison : j'étais proche des Anglais. Assez proche pour savoir qu'ils ont découvert votre repaire ! A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent déjà être à nos portes. »

Certains regards intéressés se posèrent sur la jeune femme, qui reprit :

« Nous devons réagir. Nous devons entrer en guerre ! »

Là, ce fut un véritable cataclysme de cris, jurons et autres plaintes dans la salle du conseil. Tous les Seigneurs Pirates se levèrent et commencèrent à argumenter pour ou contre la proposition d'Elisabeth. Montant sur la table pour attirer l'attention, ce fut Jack qui proposa alors, au-dessus des acclamations de ses confrères :

« Tout le monde sait que les pirates ne sont pas très...doués... pour s'unir dans l'adversité. Alors je vous propose plutôt... la fuite ! »

Certains approuvèrent l'idée, mais le Seigneur Espagnol s'irrita :

« Toujours aussi lâche, Jack. Mais pourquoi fuir ou nous battre ? La Baie des Naufragés n'a encore jamais été prise ! Restons-là et attendons qu'ils se fatiguent à essayer de percer nos défenses ! Nous avons des canons, et des navires ici. Et bien assez de rhum pour tenir un siège ! »

Des cris acclamèrent ses paroles mais Barbossa intervint, calmement :

« En réalité il y a encore une solution... en des temps reculés, la Première Confrérie s'est réunie ici-même et a enfermé la déesse des Mers, Calypso, sous forme humaine, afin de domestiquer les océans et d'en devenir les seuls maîtres... »

Il fit une pause dramatique et jeta un coup d'œil à son auditoire, qui était pendu à ses lèvres à présent.

« Ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça... reprit le Capitaine. Car à présent les Anglais sont en train de nous décimer ! Avez-vous entendu les cris de nos frères, pendus, devant les côtes anglaises ? Avez-vous vu leurs corps sans vie gisant devant les ports, avertissement macabre contre la piraterie ? Messieurs... mesdames... nous devons libérer Calypso ! »

Il y eut une bonne minute de silence absolu. Sora se demanda même si les pirates avaient compris ce que Barbossa venait de proposer. Puis, telle une déferlante en pleine mer, les Seigneurs se levèrent tous à nouveau et commencèrent à vociférer des « qui nous dit qu'elle sera de notre côté ? C'est une déesse cruelle ! » ou des « Moi je suis d'accord avec Barbossa ! Les Anglais ne pourront rien faire si nous avons la déesse avec nous ! ».

Barbossa, sans doute fatigué par le comportement de ses pairs, s'assit mollement sur son trône et soupira. Mais, contre toute attente, Iwako tira un sort de Foudre au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui fit taire instantanément toute l'assemblée.

« Mesdames et Messieurs les pirates... vous êtes neuf Seigneurs. Je vous propose de voter pour ou contre la libération de Calypso, si cela vous convient à tous. »

Après des échanges de regards dubitatifs, tous les Seigneurs se rassirent et se mirent à voter gentiment. Sora était estomaqué : comment Iwako faisait-elle pour toujours se faire obéir par les groupes les plus disharmonieux du monde ? Etait-ce son pouvoir secret ?

Parvenu au vote d'Elisabeth, cependant, le Conseil fut dans une impasse : les voix étaient à égalité. Mais un Seigneur n'avait pas encore donné son avis. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent ainsi vers Jack, qui parut choqué qu'on lui porte soudainement tant d'attention. Mais enfin, après réflexion, il lâcha :

« Je propose de libérer Calypso...car ça nous permettra de fuir plus vite ! »

Quelques rires suivirent cette déclaration mais la décision fut tout de même prise à la majorité: le Tribunal de la Confrérie allait libérer la déesse des Mers qu'il avait jadis emprisonné sous forme humaine. Barbossa sourit de triomphe, mais cela fut de courte durée. Will en effet courut vers lui et s'écria, effrayé :

« La marine anglaise ! Elle est devant la Baie ! Nous sommes pris au piège ! »

...

Le Black Pearl se tenait aux côtés des huit autres navires des Seigneurs pirates, devant la Baie des Naufragés. Le pâle soleil de l'aurore pointait à l'horizon, dévoilant à Sora un spectacle terrifiant : des milliers de navires aux armoiries de la royauté anglaise leur faisaient face. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, jugeant leur propre flotte : les pirates n'avaient aucune chance de victoire.

Des boucaniers asiatiques venaient de remonter Tia Dalma, toujours ligotée, des fers, et l'amenaient à Barbossa, qui tenait d'une main la coupelle remplie des étranges Pièces de 8 et de l'autre, une mèche allumée.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Sora réalisa.

Tia Dalma était la forme humaine de Calypso, la déesse des Mers ! Elle avait été sous leur nez depuis tout ce temps, et pas à une seconde Sora n'avait compris ! Voilà donc pourquoi sa présence le mettait si mal à l'aise et qu'il avait toujours trouvé la femme aussi bizarre...

« Cela explique ses étranges pouvoirs... lâcha Hayate à ses côtés. Qui pourrait ramener les morts à la vie si ce n'est une déesse ? »

« Je comprends mieux aussi pourquoi je sentais une aura si puissante émaner d'elle... comprit Iwako songeuse. Même emprisonnée sous forme humaine, Calypso devait encore posséder une fantastique puissance... »

Barbossa s'approcha de Tia Dalma et lui présenta les Pièces de 8. La femme sombre recula, effrayée à la vue des objets responsables de son si long emprisonnement.

« Y a pas une espèce d'incantation ? » demanda Sora à voix haute.

« Si ! Répondit Barbossa qui l'avait entendu. Les neuf Pièces de 8 doivent être brûlées... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il utilisa sa mèche pour mettre le feu aux bibelots et reprit :

« Et il faut qu'un homme prononce les mots : _Calypso, je te délivre enfin de ta prison humaine_... »

« Et c'est tout ? » S'étonna encore Sora, qui s'attendait à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire.

Barbossa éclata de rire mais répondit, amusé :

« Il faut tout de même les prononcer comme si l'on était amoureux... »

Le vieux boucanier retira son chapeau à plumes et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Tia Dalma, qui le regarda alors avec espoir. Puis il prononça la formule d'une voix étrangement tremblante :

« _Calypso, ô Calypsooo... je te délivre enfin de ta prison humaaaine_... »

Tous attendirent, mais comme rien ne se passait, Tia Dalma lança un regard haineux à Barbossa tandis qu'il se redressait, mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut le dire... »

Sora fit volte-face pour regarder qui avait dit cela mais fut estomaqué de voir son meilleur ami fendre la foule des pirates en direction du lieu de rituel. Sora jeta un coup d'œil à Hayate et Iwako, mais elles semblaient aussi déroutées que lui : qu'est-ce que Riku pouvait bien connaître à l'amour ?

Cependant, contre toute attente, le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée se pencha vers l'oreille de la sorcière attachée et lui murmura quelque chose, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse l'entendre. La mystérieuse femme ferma lentement les paupières en soupirant et Sora se sentit alors clairement mal à l'aise tandis qu'Iwako se plaquait une main pudique devant la bouche : qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ?!

Cependant, Riku fit un brusque saut en arrière lorsque la fumée émise par la combustion des Pièces de 8 entra dans les narines de Tia Dalma, la mettant dans une sorte de transe, révulsant ses yeux et jetant sa tête en arrière dans un râle rauque. Sora n'en croyait pas ses yeux : sous les cordes qui la retenaient encore, le corps de Tia Dalma se mit soudain à grandir, et grandir encore, à tel point qu'elle fut bientôt une géante et que Sora se sentit alors comme un vulgaire lilliputien à ses pieds. Barbossa leur fit signe à tous de s'agenouiller et il demanda, humblement :

« Calypso... j'ai respecté ma part du marché. Et je te demande à présent tes faveurs... épargne-moi, ainsi que mon équipage, et déchaîne ta fureur contre nos ennemis ! »

La déesse, le visage dur, le dévisagea un instant, avant de poser son regard sur la foule des pirates prosternés. Un son terrible sortit de ses lèvres : sorte de bruit sourd, à la fois bourdonnant et assourdissant. Sora et ses compagnons durent mettre leurs mains sur leurs oreilles devant la puissance de la voix de la déesse tout en levant les yeux vers son visage : tous ses traits crispés et ses yeux exorbités n'exprimaient que la rage et la colère. Sa vocifération probablement insultante terminée, Calypso sembla se décomposer. En réalité, son corps tout entier se changea en une marée de crabes blanchâtres et, telle une petite armée dotée d'un seul cerveau, ils allèrent se jeter à l'eau, de chaque côté du pont du navire.

« Je pense... intervint Jack. Que ça veut dire « non » ».

Sora ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la plaisanterie mais fut soudain perturbé par les mèches de cheveux de sa frange : elles voletaient en tous sens, comme affolées. Il leva la tête en direction des cordages : les voiles se mirent à claquer sur les mâts, tendant les cordes qui les maintenaient à la limite de la déchirure.

Un vent de tempête se levait.

« C'est Calypso, expliqua Iwako en s'accrochant préventivement au grand mât. Elle est en colère contre les humains qui l'ont retenue si longtemps prisonnière...»

La pluie ne tarda pas à se joindre à la bise et, de simples gouttelettes, elle se changea en quelques secondes en rafales d'eau qui s'empressèrent de détremper intégralement tout l'équipage.

« En effet, admit Riku dont les cheveux argentés lui collaient au front, cet orage n'est pas naturel... les éléments ont l'air bien trop instables. »

Une dizaine de nuages s'étaient massés au-dessus de la Baie des Naufragés et plongeait à présent leur flotte dans une semi-obscurité, transformant le jour nouveau en nuit grisâtre. L'obscurité ambiante alliée au rideau de pluie qui les frappait avec hargne empêchait Sora de voir précisément ce qu'il se passait à l'avant de leur navire. Il aurait été incapable de situer la marine anglaise par rapport au Black Pearl. Néanmoins, ses oreilles entendirent très clairement le bruit d'un tir de canon terriblement proche d'eux et les hurlements de pirates soufflés par le boulet qui venait de briser une partie de la poupe du navire.

« Le Hollandais Volant nous a pris pour cible capitaine ! » Hurla le marin du haut du nid de pie.

« Nous sommes perdus... » murmura alors Jack Sparrow en fixant l'ombre menaçante d'un bâtiment, les yeux exorbités par la peur.

 _Comment vont-ils s'y prendre pour récupérer la boîte afin de vaincre Davy Jones? Suite la semaine prochaine!_  
 _PS: on est vraiment super contents d'arriver à publier ce monde avant la sortie de KH3 officielle, sachant qu'on risque de toucher aux mêmes thématiques, mais on espère de manière différente!_


	6. Chapter 6: Calipso 3

_Suite et fin du monde de Pirates des Caraïbes III!_  
 _Aujourd'hui, combat contre Davy Jones, choix difficile pour Sora et Iwako et fin mystérieuse!_

Des cris, des bruits de canonnade et des coups de pistolets ne tardèrent pas à retentir tout autour d'eux, tout comme la foudre de la déesse au-dessus de leur tête. Les Anglais les attaquaient, et le Hollandais Volant semblait vouloir les aborder. Se souvenant de son rôle, Sora se précipita vers le canon le plus proche. Mais c'est alors que Will surgit de nulle part, accompagné d'Elisabeth, et attrapa Sora par une épaule.

« Sora ! rugit-il par-dessus les éléments déchaînés. Nous allons sur le Hollandais Volant ! Je dois libérer mon père des griffes de Jones ! Viendras-tu me prêter main forte ? »

« Compte sur moi ! » affirma l'Elu en se tournant pour chercher ses compagnons du regard.

Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Hayate et Riku, dos à dos, repousser sans les tuer des pirates ennemis... qui ressemblaient en tous points à des monstres. Mi-humains, mi-poissons ou autre animal marin, ils faisaient sans aucun doute partie de l'équipage maudit de Davy Jones. Iwako quant à elle, était apparue aux côtés de Sora.

« Il nous faut un plan », déclara-t-elle méthodiquement tandis que ses cheveux volaient tout autour de son visage tels les serpents sur la tête de Méduse.

Un cri agonisant dans son dos prévint Sora que Riku et Hayate venaient de se défaire de leurs adversaires. Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade se tourna derechef vers Elisabeth :

« Ton père a parlé d'un coffre renfermant le cœur de Davy Jones. Il nous faut trouver cet objet si on veut avoir une chance de vaincre cet homme. »

« Si j'étais lui je le garderai le plus proche de moi, supposa Iwako en se retenant au bras de Sora pour ne pas tomber après une brusque embardée du bateau. Le coffre doit se trouver dans la cabine du capitaine... mais là est tout le problème, car Jones doit s'y trouver aussi! »

Le vent de la mer déchaînée vibra aux oreilles de Sora avant que Hayate, après avoir rapidement réfléchi, ne fasse un pas en avant en affirmant :

« Je vais faire diversion. Je vais attirer Jones sur le pont. Ça vous laissera le temps de passer par l'arrière du bateau pour vous infiltrer dans sa cabine ».

Sans leur laisser une chance de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme commença à défaire les chaînes en or qui retenaient les différentes pièces d'armure à ses vêtements, sous le regard perturbé de Sora. Riku, nullement affecté par la manœuvre, rétorqua en criant par-dessus les hurlements des pirates alentours :

« Il est hors de question que tu affrontes Jones toute seule. »

Au moment où Riku faisait mine d'avancer le pied vers la défenseuse, Sora se jeta en avant et déclara:

"Je vais avec elle."

"Mais…" tenta de rétorquer le jeune Maître de la Keyblade, désarçonné.

"De nous deux, plaisanta alors Sora en se pointant le torse du pouce, c'est moi le plus bruyant, tu le sais bien. Je ferai une bien meilleure diversion que toi!"

La vérité, c'était que Sora était inquiet de laisser Hayate se débrouiller seule avec ce qui semblait être un puissant Simili. La jeune femme était incroyablement résistante, néanmoins elle avait ses limites: il avait pu s'en rendre compte lors de leur combat contre Ansem, à Zootopia, ainsi que lors de leur passage à Corona...

Riku parut étonné devant la promptitude de la proposition avant de se reprendre et de ricaner:

"Tu marques un point… très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais avec Iwako, Will et Elisabeth. Nous passerons par la poupe. Il vous faut donc arriver par la proue avant nous."

Sora lui lança un signe de tête confiant au moment où Hayate, après un coup d'œil rassurant dirigé vers Iwako, se jetait dans les eaux tumultueuses entre les deux navires ennemis. L'Elu de la Keyblade montait sur la rambarde lorsque Riku cria dans son dos.

"Sora!"

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son meilleur ami, qui le fixait avec un sérieux déroutant:

"Reviens en vie… c'est toi qui fais la vaisselle ce soir."

Après lui avoir montré un élégant majeur en guise de réponse, l'Elu, sans hésiter davantage, sauta dans les eaux sombres autour du Black Pearl. En plongeant, il se retrouva l'espace d'un instant dans un monde insonorisé, hors du bruit de la guerre et de la rage qui se déroulait à la surface. Mais cela fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'il revint à l'air libre, une vague enragée le frappa de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser contre la coque d'un navire sombre. S'y agrippant comme il le pouvait, glissant à cause des algues recouvrant sa coque pourrie, Sora, à moitié sonné, recracha l'eau salée qui lui brûlait les narines puis chercha Hayate du regard. Avec soulagement, il la vit nager vers lui à travers les débris de navires.

"Ça va?" demanda-t-il en la voyant tousser tout en l'aidant à s'accrocher au bateau.

"L'eau n'est pas vraiment mon élément", admit-elle en commençant à grimper contre la coque.

"Et ton armure?" s'inquiéta Sora.

"Tant pis, soupira la défenseuse en le regardant en contrebas. Elle m'aurait fait couler à pic. J'en trouverai bien une autre…"

Tandis que la jeune femme continuait son escalade, le jeune homme sur les talons, l'Elu de la Keyblade entre-aperçut l'espace d'une seconde, à la lumière d'un éclair zébrant le ciel fantomatique au-dessus d'eux, la longue cicatrice traversant la cuisse de Hayate. Fronçant ses sourcils en V au souvenir d'Oogie Boogie, Sora la héla soudain pour l'empêcher de continuer son ascension. Elle baissa vers lui des yeux surpris.

"Laisse-moi passer devant", proposa Sora alors que le vent de la tempête faisait sauvagement danser ses cheveux.

"La diversion est mon idée, se défendit la jeune femme en redescendant tout de même à son niveau, sa tignasse rose trempée par la pluie. Et ce n'est pas toi le défenseur je te signale."

"C'est vrai, lâcha Sora en prenant la tête de leur duo sans lui demander la permission, mais c'est moi qui ai envie de m'attirer les honneurs aujourd'hui!"

Voyant un sourire moqueur s'étaler lentement sur les lèvres rouge sang de Hayate, Sora sut que sa ruse avait fonctionné. La jeune femme n'aurait pas accepté de protection de sa part, il le savait: elle aurait sans aucun doute pris cela pour un reproche quant à sa potentielle faiblesse.

Lorsqu'il parvint sur le pont, l'Elu se faufila derrière des barils de poudre et observa le navire. Il paraissait désert, comme un bateau fantôme... tous les pirates semblaient s'être jetés à l'assaut du Black Pearl. Il fit le signe silencieux à Hayate de le suivre et ils traversèrent le pont, accroupis car tout de même sur leurs gardes. Parvenus devant la porte de la cabine du capitaine, Sora se redressa et, le cœur battant la chamade, utilisa sa Keyblade sur la serrure pour en déverrouiller le mécanisme. Cependant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, le jeune homme recula d'un pas, effrayé par la créature qui se tenait devant lui.

Un capitaine pirate, les vêtements à moitié rongés par la moisissure et couverts d'algues, boitait dans sa direction. Sa jambe de bois semblait avoir de la peine à supporter la masse de l'homme, ou du moins ce Simili d'homme : sous le chapeau à plumes, là où aurait dû se situer la tête, une pieuvre le dévisageait de ses yeux jaunes et brillants de colère. Sa barbe était constituée de tentacules verdâtres qui bougeaient en tous sens. Un rictus mauvais apparut bientôt sur cet hideux visage tandis que le monstre lâchait :

« Qui _ose_ attaquer Davy Jones dans ses appartements? Etes-vous de simples imprudents ou désirez-vous connaître le visage de la Mort?»

Ame de Roi dans les deux poings, le corps raide, prêt à contrer le moindre coup, Sora dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour comprendre que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas un mirage généré par la tempête autour d'eux: les cordages du navire bougeaient étrangement comme si... le bateau avait sa propre conscience. Et qu'il réagissait aux ordres de son maître.

Cette milliseconde de déconcentration suffit à Jones pour attraper Hayate à la gorge du tentacule qui lui servait de main droite. La jeune femme fut soulevée de terre mais elle saisit avec colère le membre visqueux du capitaine pour tenter de se libérer.

« Misérable insecte... siffla Jones entre ses dents. Je sais pourquoi tu es là... Bill le Bottier m'appartient ! Tout comme le _Pearl_! Je ne vous laisserai pas me les prendre... »

Alors que Sora s'apprêtait à jeter un Discobole pour la libérer, Hayate lança soudainement sa jambe gauche par-dessus le bras de son assaillant et, s'y cramponnant pour se donner de l'élan, envoya son pied droite de toutes ses forces en plein "visage" de Davy Jones. Le capitaine maudit, sonné, dut la lâcher. La jeune femme retomba lourdement sur le bois noir du navire et toussa tout en faisant apparaître Crépuscule Ailé dans la main. Lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux de Sora, celui-ci lança au Simili qui se redressait d'un ton moqueur:

" Tu as eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre, Jones!"

Le capitaine s'était repris et tourna son regard meurtrier en direction de Sora.

"Vous… ne quitterez pas ce navire _vivants_!"

Les planches de bois sous les pieds de Sora bougèrent soudainement telle une vague et il dut se cramponner au mât le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Hayate, quant à elle, dut éviter la lame de Jones en sautant dans les cordages mais contre-attaqua derechef en changeant Crépuscule Ailé en tromblon. Sora, de son côté, se redressa pour lancer un Foudre + contre le pirate maudit, qui fut un instant immobilisé à cause du choc de l'électricité combiné à l'humidité de la pluie.

"Bien pensé gamin", plaisanta Hayate en lui adressant un sourire fier.

"Hey! s'insurgea Sora en se redressant de toute sa hauteur et en bombant le torse. Je te signale que j'ai dix-sept ans!"

Contre toute attente, Hayate le dévisagea de l'air le plus choqué du monde et se figea dans une posture digne d'une pièce tragi-comique tout en le regardant comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Sora, perturbé par sa violente réaction, se demanda alors si la jeune femme l'avait perçu jusque-là comme beaucoup plus jeune que ce qu'il était réellement. Elle croyait qu'il avait encore treize ans ou quoi?

Néanmoins dans leur dos, Jones, libéré de son entrave et enragé, se jeta bientôt sur Sora et commença avec l'Elu un véritable duel de sabre. Le jeune homme, tentant de ne pas croiser le regard haineux du Simili, se concentrait sur chaque parade et contrecoup, sentant qu'à la moindre seconde d'inattention il recevrait un coup mortel. Malgré sa masse, Davy Jones se révélait extrêmement rapide et précis dans ses attaques. Hayate finit par prendre part à la passe d'armes et Sora ne put qu'admirer la dextérité de leur ennemi, qui ne semblait nullement gêné de devoir combattre seul contre deux porteurs de Keyblades.

Alors que Sora, essoufflé, commençait à fatiguer, Jones se figea l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il tendait l'oreille.

"Ne bougez plus!"

Hayate profita de la diversion pour le frapper dans le dos, mais le pirate s'était écarté dans un bond et fixait, abasourdi, le pont à leur gauche. Iwako se tenait fièrement devant la cabine du capitaine, ses longs cheveux bleus nuit ondulant sauvagement tout autour de son corps droit. Elle tenait un petit coffre noir dans ses deux mains laiteuses. Riku, Will et Elisabeth se tenaient à ses côtés, l'arme au poing. Sa stupeur passée, Davy Jones éclata de rire et cria:

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, ma jolie? Sais-tu au moins comment l'ouvrir?"

Riku s'empressa d'utiliser Point du Jour sur la boîte… ce qui n'eut pas le moindre effet et renforça l'hilarité du capitaine pieuvre.

"C'est ça que tu cherches?"

Davy Jones avait utilisé un de ses tentacules faciaux pour farfouiller dans sa redingote rapiécée. Il en sortit, sous le regard effaré de Sora, une étrange petite clé bleutée. En regardant de plus près, l'Elu eut l'impression que l'objet n'était qu'à moitié solide… comme s'il était fait de liquide semi-mouvant.

"La Clé de l'Eau…" murmura Iwako dont le visage s'était décomposé.

Soudain, un coup de feu transperça l'air et Jones poussa un hurlement de douleur, mettant un genou à terre. Sora, perplexe, chercha la source de cette attaque et eut le souffle coupé net en reconnaissant Jack Sparrow, debout à l'autre bout du pont, tenant devant lui un pistolet encore fumant.

"Le Pearl est à _moi_ , vieux poulpe puant…" lâcha Jack en avançant vers son adversaire.

"Jack! s'écria Elisabeth heureuse. Tu es venu!"

"Le Bottier était l'un des seuls pirates qui ne m'a pas trahi lors de la mutinerie de Barbossa, narra Jack inhabituellement sérieux. J'ai une dette envers ce vieux loup de mer…"

"Sora la clé!" s'exclama brusquement Hayate sur sa gauche.

Aux pieds de Jones, l'un de ses tentacules se tortillait étrangement sur le bois détrempé du navire, refusant de lâcher la Clé des éléments qu'il retenait avidement. Jack avait brillamment réussi à détacher le membre du corps du monstre avec une seule balle. Lorsque son propriétaire le remarqua, il plongea en avant pour la récupérer, tout comme Sora… mais contre toute attente, ce fut Will, plus rapide, qui s'en empara. Jones, possédé par la haine et sous le regard médusé de Sora et de ses compagnons, planta alors sans crier gare la pointe de son sabre dans le poitrail du jeune homme.

"WILL NON!" hurla Elisabeth en courant vers lui.

Au ralenti, Sora vit la lame se retirer lentement du buste de son ami, révélant une inquiétante teinte rougeâtre tandis que Will s'écroulait sous un rideau de pluie, le visage crispé par la douleur. Jones le frappa encore de son poing de crabe, l'envoyant s'écraser contre une rambarde en bois. Devant la lâcheté du geste, Riku et Hayate se jetèrent sur le capitaine félon pour le rouer de coups, tandis que tous les autres se précipitaient aux côtés de Will. Elisabeth, paniquée et en pleurs, lui maintenait la tête droite tandis qu'il s'était évanoui. Iwako lui jeta immédiatement un sort de Soin... mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce… Inquiet, Sora leva les yeux pour examiner son poitrail: une énorme tache ocre y teintait progressivement toute la région du cœur… L'Elu jeta un coup d'œil à Jack qui, après un soupir, lui rendit un regard peiné.

"Non…" murmura Sora qui sentait sa poitrine se compresser sous le coup de l'émotion.

Iwako, les larmes aux yeux, se pencha en avant. Les doigts tremblant, elle prit le pouls de Will à la base de sa gorge. Après quelques instants où le temps semblait s'être figé, la pluie seule venant briser le silence pesant de ce moment, la magicienne se redressa et plaqua lentement sa main contre sa bouche, ses yeux péridot vibrant de tristesse. Tandis que Jack détournait le regard, Elisabeth se mit à hurler et à serrer son fiancé contre elle de toutes ses forces. Sora et Iwako quant à eux pleuraient en silence, se sentant étrangement coupables de ce qui venait de se produire pendant que derrière eux, Jones, Riku et Hayate combattaient de plus belle. Tout à son deuil, Sora n'entendit qu'à moitié Jack l'appeler à ses côtés:

"Moussaillon... "

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Sparrow lui tendait la Clé de l'Eau d'une main, et son poignard de l'autre. Puis Iwako, exorbitant les yeux, récita à ses côtés:

" _Si tu embroches le cœur, le tien devra prendre sa place… et tu vogueras à jamais sur les flots…"_

Elisabeth, le visage larmoyant, s'était tue et observait Jack comme s'il avait définitivement perdu la raison. Sora, quant à lui, interrogea Iwako du regard. La jeune femme avait une expression indéchiffrable: un mélange entre de l'horreur, de la surprise et de l'hésitation. Elle paraissait réfléchir, fixant le corps sans vie de Will. Sa conscience semblait concentrée sur une image apparue d'une autre réalité, sur un champ de bataille où devaient actuellement s'affronter deux décisions morales antithétiques et pourtant toutes deux indéfendables.

"Iwa…? osa-t-il demander alors qu'il entendait toujours Riku et Hayate se battre dans son dos. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

La jeune femme parut sortir de sa bulle de songes et posa un regard compatissant, extrêmement doux, sur Elisabeth, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché le corps de son amant et le serrait contre sa poitrine.

" _Pour ce que tu désires le plus_ … psalmodia-t-elle mystérieusement. _Il y a un prix qu'il faut bien payer, un jour…_ "

Le ciel enragé, au-dessus de sa tête, parut se calmer quelque peu. Les éclairs cessèrent et un pan de nuages noirs s'écarta pour laisser passer un faible rayon de soleil qui alla se poser sur le visage délicat d'Iwako. La magicienne, agenouillée, releva la tête vers les cieux. La pluie, telles des larmes, ruisselait sur ses joues pâles. Ses yeux péridot brillèrent d'émotions lorsqu'elle dit dans un souffle en contemplant l'éther:

"C'est ce que tu désires, n'est-ce pas, Calypso?"

Ce fut un tout nouveau visage, décidé et ferme, qu'Iwako tourna vers Sora lorsqu'elle affirma:

"Je vais le faire. Je peux le faire. Si ça réussit, Will sera en vie, mais immortel et condamné à être le capitaine du Hollandais Volant jusqu'à la fin des temps… faire ce choix à sa place est une énorme responsabilité. Mais je ne t'oblige pas à suivre ma décision, Sora."

Le jeune homme en était bien conscient: par leur acte, ils allaient changer le destin de William Turner et ce, sans son accord. Sora hésitait, car il n'était pas sûr d'être assez courageux pour assumer une telle responsabilité… Néanmoins, lorsqu'il croisa le regard désespéré d'Elisabeth, puis celui, déterminé, d'Iwako, une phrase prononcée tantôt par lui-même vibra dans son esprit...

 _Je dois devenir plus fort._

Non. Will n'avait pas le droit de mourir comme cela. Il ne pouvait pas déjà partir, il avait encore une femme à épouser et un père à retrouver. Pourquoi redresser une injustice serait-il un acte réprimandable? En quoi changer un destin néfaste était-il une mauvaise décision?

Inspirant profondément, et sans un mot, presque religieusement, l'Elu de la Keyblade recueillit le poignard et la Clé de l'Eau que Jack lui tendait toujours. Il passa ensuite la Clé magique à Iwako qui, d'une main tremblante, l'enfonça dans la serrure du petit coffre noir qu'elle avait encore en sa possession. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, le réceptacle leur révéla un cœur… l'organe pulsait, vivant indépendamment de son hôte, à l'intérieur de cette boîte. Iwako réprima un haut-le-cœur, puis se mit à observer Will de ses yeux au regard oblique, comme si elle se mettait en transe. Brusquement, et sous le regard surpris de l'Elu, la magicienne plongea sa main dans la poitrine du jeune homme décédé. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'elle ait outrepassé son hypocondrie qui choqua le plus Sora, mais le fait qu'elle avait traversé le corps sans endommager les chairs, comme si elle avait la capacité de passer au-travers de la matière même.

Elle ne tarda pas à ressortir le cœur, froid et immobile, de William. Sora, à son tour, empoigna celui, chaud et palpitant, de Davy Jones. Il le plaça à côté de Will tandis que son amie déposait délicatement celui de Turner dans le coffre et le refermait à double tour. Après un dernier moment d'hésitation, Sora plaça le coutelas dans le poing déjà rigide de Will et, d'un geste sec et presque brutal, l'Elu de la Keyblade guida la main du macabé pour planter la lame dans le cœur maudit.

Au même instant, derrière le petit groupe, Davy Jones hurla. De douleur, de peur et de surprise… Sous le regard perplexe de Riku et Hayate, le capitaine recula, se tenant la poitrine. Effrayé, il regardait ses mains reprendre peu à peu forme humaine. Ses tentacules laissèrent bientôt place à une belle barbe de pirate. Hallucinés, ses yeux bleus emplis de larmes se tournèrent alors lentement vers le ciel tempétueux.

"Calypso…" murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, presque amoureuse.

Il ferma lentement les paupières, apaisé par les gouttes de pluie qui roulaient sur son visage, comme s'il s'agissait des mains de son amante. Puis, dans un dernier soubresaut de vie, il se laissa tomber, les bras en croix, dans les flots tumultueux qui séparaient le Hollandais Volant du Black Pearl.

…

La pluie cessa et, petit à petit, le vent retomba. Les nuages noirs se retirèrent paresseusement, dégageant un ciel bleuté et dévoilant aux porteurs de Keyblades une dizaine de navires anglais fuyant vers le large. Tandis que l'équipage du Pearl ainsi que celui des bâtiments des Huit autres Seigneurs Pirates hurlaient joie et victoire, une grande inspiration fit tourner la tête à Sora dans la direction opposée.

"WILL!" s'exclama Elisabeth en tombant dans les bras de son fiancé ressuscité.

Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent fougueusement sous le regard gêné de Sora, puis Turner leva les yeux vers l'Elu en disant, faiblement:

"Merci Sora, Iwako…"

Soulagé que le jeune homme ne leur en veuille pas de l'avoir ramené du royaume des morts pour le lier par serment à un bateau funeste, Sora sentit un poids quitter son plexus et il se tourna vers Iwako.

"Ça va?" s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant toujours les larmes aux yeux.

"Je crois…" hésita-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle examina sa paume ouverte, pourtant exempte de traces de sang, comme s'il s'agissait de la main d'une meurtrière. Sora résista à l'envie de lui demander d'où lui venait son pouvoir de passer à travers les corps devant son air perturbé. Pour la rassurer, le jeune homme s'assit près d'elle et lui referma gentiment la paume en disant seulement:

"Merci de m'avoir aidé… j'aurais pas réussi sans toi."

La magicienne le dévisagea un instant. Puis un long sourire de soulagement et de reconnaissance s'étala sur ses lèvres de corail tandis que Riku et Hayate accouraient vers eux.

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade passa en revue Will puis Sora et Iwako. Il parut tout à fait comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais pour une raison ou une autre, il décida de ne pas faire de commentaires. Un clair choc était cependant visible sur le visage de Hayate. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins rapidement et dit à Sora:

"Il nous faut la Clé de l'Eau pour la Quête des Souvenirs. Comment…"

"Prenez-la."

Will s'était redressé et tenait le coffre noir contre lui. Son air était grave et décidé.

"Tu es sûr?" s'inquiéta Riku.

"Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin de sitôt… admit-il en jetant un regard à Elisabeth. Et mieux vaut que la clé ne soit plus à côté du coffre… je sais que vous me la ramènerez. Je vous fais confiance."

Sora lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant puis sentit que quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule hystériquement. Il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir Jack derrière lui.

"Heu moussaillon?… je pense que c'est pour vous."

Sora, en relevant la tête, faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre langue: dominant le Hollandais Volant de sa hauteur, la déesse Calypso les observait en silence. Son corps semblait à présent formé d'eau solidifiée, à l'image de la Clé de cet élément. Imitant le geste de Riku et Hayate, Sora et Iwako s'agenouillèrent devant la Gardienne des Océans.

"Merci à vous, tonna la voix grave de la déesse, guerriers de la Keyblade."

Elle les passa tous en revue du regard mais s'attarda un long moment sur Iwako, qui en fut gênée. La déesse, après l'avoir encore examinée quelques instants, finit par allonger le bras dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son gigantesque poing, Sora fut estomaqué d'y voir un grand coffre. Il devait faire quatre fois la taille de celui de Davy Jones et était d'apparence bien plus complexe: des fermoirs en argent maintenaient le couvercle scellé sur sa base noire ainsi que sur tout son pourtour. Iwako cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que lui voulait la déesse. Alors Calypso reprit, sa voix résonnant alentour:

"Reprends ceci… Il te revient de droit. Mon serment ne me lie plus à lui désormais…"

Abasourdie, la magicienne regarda sans un mot la titanesque femme déposer l'énorme coffre à ses pieds avant de se dématérialiser et de disparaître dans les eaux.

"Qu'est…. commença Sora en allant à son amie. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…" avoua Iwako dans un souffle.

 _Pour celles et ceux qui n'étaient pas sûr(e)s, oui! Il s'agit bien de LA boîte noire du film KHX Back Cover._  
 _Que vont en faire nos héros?_


	7. Chapter 7: La Boîte 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**  
 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous avons décidé de publier un deuxième chapitre cette semaine. Quel meilleur cadeau de Noël à nos lecteurs qu'un chapitre qui s'appelle "La Boîte" en effet?**

 _Sora avait mal. Sora avait mal partout._

 _Il avait un point de côté qui lui brûlait tout l'abdomen... ou était-ce l'une de ses côtes cassées? Il haletait et sentait un goût désagréable dans sa bouche. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Du sang. Son sang._

 _En regardant autour de lui, il constata avec angoisse qu'il était à présent encerclé. Des dizaines et des dizaines de Sans-cœurs grouillaient tout autour de lui. Leurs yeux jaunes brillaient d'avidité. Ils désiraient lui dévorer le cœur._

 _Pris de panique, Sora releva la tête et cria en direction d'une haute falaise :_

 _« Maître par pitié ! Je ne suis pas encore prêt ! »_

 _Une voix rocailleuse lui parvint de loin:_

 _« Si tu ne l'es pas aujourd'hui, jamais tu ne le seras ! Bats-toi ! »_

 _Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Sora brandit une sorte de Keyblade vert eau à trois branches et contra l'attaque d'un assaillant. Mais les six adversaires suivants lui sautèrent dessus, le plaquant au sol, lui brisant une seconde côte. Une marée noire assombrit bientôt son regard : la couleur des Sans-cœurs ou la brume qui accompagnait son évanouissement ? Il tendit une main suppliante en dehors de ce tas de monstres et chuchota un dernier :_

 _« Maître... pitié... »_

 _Puis ce fut le noir absolu. Sora le sentait venir... ce froid. Ce froid qui lui rongeait le corps et lui glaçait le cœur..._

 _Le froid de la mort._

 _Il allait mourir._

...

Sora sursauta et s'assit brusquement dans son lit. Haletant, plein de sueur, il regarda sa couverture tombée au sol en tremblant. Par réflexe, il mit la main à sa bouche : pas de sang. Son cœur tapait à ses tempes et sa respiration était saccadée.

Etait-ce vraiment un simple cauchemar ? songea-t-il en se levant. Cela avait l'air si... réel. Tout son corps le lui disait : c'était comme s'il avait vraiment failli mourir. Il avait besoin d'en parler de toute urgence à Hayate.

Le jeune homme partit en trombe dans le couloir mais s'arrêta net devant la porte de la cabine numéro 3 : le battant métallique était entrebâillé.

« Les filles... ? » Commença-t-il incertain.

Trop sur les nerfs pour se dire qu'il prenait une mauvaise décision, Sora passa le pas de la porte et pénétra dans la chambre obscure. La pièce, malgré sa pénombre, semblait encombrée du côté gauche : au toucher, Sora reconnut la douceur d'étoffes en tous genre. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la réserve de costumes de la magicienne. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Iwako qu'il devinait dans son lit, mais son pied se heurta à quelque chose qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat : une pile de livres. Le jeune homme alla silencieusement jusqu'au lit de Hayate. Il se permit de lui toucher l'épaule. Elle remua dans son sommeil et grommela :

«...Sora ? Qu'est-ce qu tu fais ici... ? »

« Il faut que je te parle », chuchota le jeune homme insistant.

Compréhensive, la jeune femme s'assit dans son lit et demanda :

« Un rêve ? »

« Non, trancha Sora encore perturbé. Viens. »

Machinalement, le jeune homme lui prit la main pour l'emmener au salon avec lui : il n'avait pas envie de réveiller Iwako et il s'était enfin rendu compte qu'il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de se trouver dans la cabine des filles. Hayate se laissa entraîner sans rechigner. Elle paraissait tout à fait éveillée lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à dévisager Sora de ses yeux bleu cristallin.

« Tu as de la fièvre ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu es trempé de sueur... »

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est possible, commença directement Sora sans répondre, de rêver que l'on meurt et de le ressentir réellement au réveil ? »

Hayate fronça ses sourcils roses avant de lâcher, sérieuse :

« Raconte-moi tout. »

Après son récit, sans doute assez chaotique car il s'agissait d'émotions plus que d'images, la défenseuse enquêta tout de suite :

« Ce...maître ? Tu as pu voir son visage ? Qui il était ? »

« Non, admit Sora en frissonnant. Mais sa voix me faisait...peur. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça Haya ? »

La jeune femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, réfléchissant, avant de répondre :

« Naminé avait parlé de « souvenirs enfouis » et... je pense que c'est ce que tu as vécu : un souvenir. Mais tu l'as vécu comme si tu y étais... cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment toi qui l'as vécu. C'est exactement ce qu'il m'arrive, parfois. C'est une sensation assez désagréable au réveil qui me prend. »

« Alors... en conclut Sora étonné que la défenseuse se confie si ouvertement à lui. Je vois les souvenirs... de quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« C'est une simple théorie, avoua Hayate. Mais... comme tu avais déjà rêvé de Roxas et que lui et toi êtes très liés vu qu'il était ton Simili... »

« Je serai en train de revivre le passé de Roxas ? » S'étonna Sora.

« C'est tout à fait possible, se défendit Hayate. Tu m'as dit qu'il était revenu en toi à Illusiopolis et que tu lui avais même parlé durant ton test de Maîtrise, dans le monde des rêves... je pense qu'il ne faut pas écarter cette possibilité... »

La jeune femme s'arrêta de parler pour bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sora nota alors la fatigue qu'elle tentait de cacher avec son air sérieux, et s'en inquiéta :

« Tu n'as pas bien dormi Haya ? »

« Pas moi, expliqua la défenseuse. C'est Iwako. Elle... elle n'était vraiment pas bien... »

«C'est à cause de la boîte. »

Quelqu'un avait lâché la phrase dans le dos de Sora. Le jeune homme fit volte-face et sauta sur ses jambes en apercevant Riku, dans l'ombre de la cuisine.

« Riku... ? » S'étrangla Sora.

Il remarqua alors enfin que la jeune femme était vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche relativement courte et que lui-même portait pour tout vêtement un caleçon sombre rudimentaire. Mal à l'aise à l'idée que son meilleur ami l'ait surpris avec Hayate dans cet accoutrement et espérant qu'il ne les ait pas entendu parler de ses rêves, Sora se racla bruyamment la gorge et prit une pause décontractée, tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible dans cette situation gênante.

« Tu étais en train de l'examiner ? » Comprit directement Hayate en se levant à son tour, sur ses gardes.

Riku hocha lentement la tête avant d'allumer la lumière : Sora fut étonné de le voir porter un bandeau noir cachant ses yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés. Son meilleur ami semblait terriblement inquiet et Sora en ignorait totalement la cause.

« Comme j'ai... admit le jeune Maître de la Keyblade en retirant son bandeau, révélant ses iris turquoises brillantes. Une certaine affinité avec les ténèbres, je voulais vérifier que le « réceptacle » n'était pas un piège. »

« Et... ? » insista Hayate tout à fait éveillée à présent.

« J'ai compris ce qui a dérangé Iwako, affirma le jeune Maître de la keyblade. Venez. »

Sora, perdu, fut surpris que son meilleur ami les conduise à la salle des machines : il était pourtant sûr que la boîte avait été entreposée dans la chambre des filles à leur retour du monde de Jack. Hayate parut voir sa perplexité car elle expliqua, en descendant les escaliers de métal qui menait à la chaudière :

« On a dû déplacer le coffre cette nuit. Il dérangeait Iwako dans la chambre... elle semblait terrorisée. »

Cette révélation provoqua un étonnant phénomène à l'intérieur du ventre de Sora: une puissante émotion s'y déversa brusquement, mélange entre de la colère et de l'incompréhension. N'y tenant plus, et un peu malgré lui, Sora s'arrêta en haut des marches de métal et lâcha d'une voix sans timbre:

"Et je peux savoir pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé?"

Riku et Hayate se figèrent dans leur descente et échangèrent un regard perplexe. Devant leur mutisme, Sora, qui tentait de garder son calme malgré le feu qui le rongeait, reprit:

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes allées chercher Riku mais pas moi?"

Hayate, clairement mal à l'aise à présent, tenta de se justifier:

"Iwako s'est sentie mal… j'ai réagi instinctivement. Riku avait sa cabine juste à côté de la nôtre et… et on ne voulait pas t'inquiéter…"

L'Elu de la Keyblade gonfla le torse et en expulsa dans une profonde expiration toute colère, afin de pouvoir expliquer à ses deux compagnons son point de vue sur la situation:

"Vous croyez que je ne m'inquiète pas aussi pour Iwako? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être là pour l'aider quand elle a besoin de nous? Arrêtez de penser à me protéger de je ne sais pas quoi: je suis tout autant capable que vous de transporter un coffre ou de remonter le moral à Iwa. Et je vous rappelle que je fais autant partie de cette équipe que vous. Si le coffre avait été une espèce de piège, vous auriez été seulement trois pour vous en charger, parce que personne n'est venu me prévenir…"

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Sora avait remarqué que ses deux amis avaient progressivement fui son regard ou baissé subrepticement la tête. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas volontairement leur faire honte, mais juste leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas aimé le fait d'être laissé sur la touche pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Enfin, ce fut Riku qui lâcha, après un soupir défaitiste:

"Tu as raison. C'était stupide de notre part et le coffre aurait effectivement pu être dangereux."

"Excuse-moi, enchaîna Hayate en remettant nerveusement une mèche rose derrière une oreille. J'aurais dû te réveiller… et t'en parler toute à l'heure."

Sentant qu'il avait tout de même jeté un froid, et peu habitué à provoquer ce genre d'effet, Sora se racla la gorge et proposa d'une voix un peu plus joviale:

"Pas grave. Mais du coup je propose d'aller chercher Iwako si on va examiner cette boîte. Comme ça on sera tous là si, au cas où, elle s'ouvre."

"Soit, accepta Riku, mais j'aimerais quand même vous faire voir quelque chose avant. La boîte ne va pas s'ouvrir, ça je peux vous l'assurer…"

Parvenus devant l'étrange réceptacle, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade passa sa main sur les crochets argentés qui maintenaient fermé le couvercle noir obsidienne, avant d'admettre :

« Je n'ai pas senti de réelle marque des ténèbres sur cet objet... mais, je ne ressens pas non plus de lien avec la lumière. En revanche... je suis sûr que ce coffre n'est pas vide. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se redressa et pointa le mystérieux récipient du doigt en lançant :

« Allez-y. Collez votre tête dessus. »

D'abord hésitant, Sora jeta un coup d'œil à Hayate. Celle-ci fit la moue, sans doute gênée de devoir plaquer une partie de son corps aussi vulnérable sur un objet non identifié, mais finit par s'exécuter. Lorsque Sora se baissa à son tour pour se mettre en position, il fut dans un premier temps gêné par la proximité de son visage avec celui, concentré, de la jeune femme, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il lui semblait, de là où il était, qu'il pouvait entendre les battements du cœur, lents et réguliers, de la défenseuse. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et se redressa brusquement. Néanmoins, comme Sora percevait toujours le pouls régulier, il eut une dérangeante réalisation : le son ne venait pas de Hayate, mais bien de l'intérieur de la boîte.

« Un cœur ?! S'étrangla l'Elu de la Keyblade en reculant précautionneusement. Comme... comme dans le coffre de Davy Jones ? »

« J'ai fait la même corrélation, admit Hayate. Mais la taille n'est pas la même... le coffre de Jones était bien plus petit que celui-ci... ce qui veut dire que potentiellement... »

« Quelque chose de vivant est enfermé là-dedans, trancha Riku en lui ôtant les mots de la bouche. Ou quelqu'un. »

Sora regarda encore une fois le mystérieux artefact et frissonna : il ne savait pas si c'était le mot _vivant_ ou _enfermé_ qui l'avait le plus dérangé dans la phrase de son meilleur ami. Pour lui, cette hypothèse lui faisait penser aux histoires d'épouvante de son enfance, où il était question de momies maudites, criant vengeance après avoir été emprisonnées vivantes, dernier supplice d'un pharaon criminel... Sora sentit les poils sur sa nuque se hérisser en s'imaginant lui-même enfermé à l'intérieur de ce coffre… Par conséquence, il n'avait plus du tout envie de garder "cette chose" sur leur vaisseau et comprenait parfaitement que cela ait dérangé Iwako.

« Tu as essayé de l'ouvrir ? » enquêta Hayate qui avait déjà sorti Crépuscule Ailé, pas effrayée le moins du monde.

« Non je ne voulais pas le faire seul », admit Riku avec bon sens.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'être fixés sur ce qu'il y a là-dedans, intervint Sora en faisant apparaître Ame de Roi dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Mais allons chercher…"

« Attendez-moi. »

Sora tourna rapidement la tête pour apercevoir Iwako, en chemise de nuit, brandir Cristal de Givre tout en descendant souplement les marches de la passerelle, ses longs cheveux traînant de marche en marche derrière elle.

« Iwako... la prévint Riku sceptique. On ne t'oblige pas à le faire, si cette boîte te fait si peur»

« Le bruit d'un cœur qui bat dans une boîte me dégoute profondément, avoua sans résistance la magicienne avec une grimace de dégoût. Mais c'est encore plus dérangeant de ne pas savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur. Et... »

La jeune femme hésita, posa sa main fine sur son cœur, avant de continuer :

« Calipso me l'a remise, à moi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, et même si cela ne me plaît pas du tout, je sens... que cet objet est lié à mon passé. J'ai comme l'impression... qu'il en va de ma _responsabilité_ , d'être là s'il est ouvert. »

« Alors finissons-en », décréta courageusement Sora en lançant un faisceau lumineux sur le récipient noir.

La plupart des objets déverrouillés grâce à une keyblade émettaient un caractéristique son de crochetage. Or, un grand silence s'installa durant une bonne minute dans la salle des machines, figé par l'inefficacité de l'acte.

« Essayons tous ensemble », proposa Hayate.

Leurs quatre keyblade combinées envoyèrent un puissant rayon de magie heurter de plein fouet la boîte.

Rien. Elle n'avait même pas bougé d'un centimètre.

« Et si... ? » supposa Iwako en cherchant quelque chose dans son décolleté (ce qui perturba grandement Sora).

La magicienne en sortit la petite clé de l'eau, que la magie maintenait dans une forme semi-liquide. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite avec grâce devant le coffre et se mit à le tâter de toutes parts, sous le regard intrigués de ses compagnons. Enfin, elle se releva et mit ses mains sur ses hanches en déclarant :

« Il n'y a pas de serrure. »

« Il y a peut-être un autre moyen de l'ouvrir... » supposa Riku en commençant à examiner la chose sous toutes ses coutures.

Alors que la main de son meilleur ami passait sur le couvercle, Sora discerna un bref éclat rougeoyant.

« Là ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant à terre. Il y a une espèce d'inscription recouverte ! »

Conjointement, Riku et lui commencèrent à frotter de leur poing une plaquette rouge sang cachée par une épaisse couche de crasse. Des mots finirent par apparaître.

« _X-Super_... lut Riku. Cela te dit-il quelque chose Iwako ? »

Mais la magicienne et sa meilleure amie avaient toutes deux pâli, immobiles telles des statues de marbre devant leur découverte. Enfin, après hésitation, Iwako chuchota, impressionnée :

« Ce coffre... il... il pourrait venir de l'époque de la Guerre des Keyblades. Maître Yen Sid nous en avait vaguement parlé, une fois. »

Hayate, sa stupeur passée, observa encore un instant la relique de ses yeux bleus acier avant de froncer ses sourcils roses à la limite de ses paupières. Sora la connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir qu'elle avait trouvé une réponse à leurs questions. Mais que cette réponse ne lui plaisait guère.

« Haya ? » Tenta-t-il.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule clé qui puisse ouvrir ce coffre à mon avis... affirma-t-elle gravement. La clé que recherche Xehanort... »

Elle tourna son visage sévère vers ses compagnons avant de lâcher :

« La X-Blade. »

« Quoi ?! S'exclama Sora abasourdi. Mais c'est pas l'arme qui permet aussi d'ouvrir... ?! »

« Kingdom Hearts », trancha Riku en ouvrant de grands yeux turquoise surpris.

Les quatre porteurs lancèrent de nouveaux regards interloqués en direction de la boîte avant qu'Iwako n'intervienne, d'une voix fluette:

« Vous... vous pensez que Xehanort le cherche ? Ce coffre ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, admit Riku en jetant un drap par-dessus pour le cacher à la vue de tous. Mais quoi que ce soit, c'est précieux. J'aurai tendance à même le considérer comme une arme. Mieux vaut le garder caché. »

« Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas... avoua la magicienne en agrippant son corps fin de ses bras. En quoi cette... chose... est liée à moi ? »

Riku dévisagea les deux jeunes femmes avant d'avouer sa pensée :

« Il va nous falloir commencer à sérieusement envisager la possibilité que votre passé... soit bien plus ancien que ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. »

Sora, Hayate et Iwako dévisagèrent le jeune Maître de la Keyblade avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Trop d'indices me mènent à penser que vous êtes liées, de près ou de loin, au temps de la Guerre des Keyblades.»

…

Comme il fallait s'y attendre après tant de questions laissées sans réponse par l'examen infructueux de la boîte mystérieuse, Riku et Hayate ne se permirent que de déjeuner du bout des lèvres avant d'aller se replonger, corps et âme, dans l'étude du Livre des Prophéties. Au fond de lui, Sora sentait comme une étrange impression... comme si, plus ils cherchaient la vérité, plus ils se heurtaient à des choses qui les dépassaient complètement. Au bout d'une demi-journée de traductions laborieuses, Hayate, ayant appris de ses erreurs, décida d'aller prendre une pause dans sa cabine. Sora, sa curiosité ayant été piquée, s'approcha de son meilleur ami affairé devant une pile de papiers gribouillés. L'Elu se savait tout à fait inutile, mais il pensait que le jeune Maître de la Keyblade avait peut-être besoin de soutien moral.

« Ça avance ? » Demanda Sora en s'asseyant en tailleur au milieu de la paperasse.

« Nous avons trouvé le prochain poème qui nous mènera à la seconde clé des éléments... » expliqua calmement le jeune homme en tapotant son crayon sur le Livre des Prophéties. Hayate a fini de le traduire et je m'occupe du sens... »

« Elle a déjà fini ?! S'étrangla à moitié l'Elu de la Keyblade. Elle est vraiment incroyable... »

Riku ne releva pas son visage fin du grimoire, cependant Sora nota que ses yeux turquoise se posèrent sur lui avec insistance. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme se racla la gorge et demanda :

« Ça donne quoi en français ? »

Après un soupir indéterminable, Riku récita à voix haute :

 _Afin d'obtenir la seconde clé,_

 _L'Avatar devra faire le vœu,_

 _De retrouver ce qui fut oublié,_

 _Devant l'autel du Premier Feu._

 _Les paliers de la gloire,_

 _Juchés au sommet des cieux,_

 _Des Héros seulement la victoire,_

 _Sera accordée par les dieux._

Le jeune homme se passa la main dans ses cheveux argentés et commenta :

« Il paraît à peu près certain que l'on va trouver la clé du Feu. Mais je n'arrête pas de me demander...qui peut être « l'avatar » ? Et l'avatar de quoi ? »

Les yeux de Riku se posèrent fugacement sur son meilleur ami avant qu'il ne marmonne dans sa barbe :

« Hayate pense que c'est toi, l'avatar. Sans doute de la lumière. Pour ma part, je pense que si tu devais être l'avatar de quelque chose, ce serait de l'insouciance... ou de la stupidité, à choix»

« Hey ! » Se plaignit Sora devant tant de sarcasme.

« Après, reprit Riku en l'ignorant. On ne parvient pas à situer le monde... ça te dit quelque chose ?»

L'Elu de la Keyblade demanda à son meilleur ami de relire deux fois encore la prophétie. Un autel, des paliers... ce décor lui semblait étrangement familier... Le jeune homme fronça tant ses sourcils en V à cause de la concentration qu'il dut prendre une terrible expression faciale, car Riku commenta :

« C'est presque effrayant de te voir réfléchir tu sais... »

« Maintenant tu sais pourquoi tout le monde a peur de toi... » lança du tac au tac Sora.

Riku dérida totalement son visage et, contre toute attente, pouffa de rire, vite imité par son meilleur ami, qui l'avait expressément provoqué. Ce fut à ce moment que Sora eut une étonnante idée :

« Les Héros... attends ce serait possible que la clé soit... au Colisée de l'Olympe ? »

« C'est pas là que tu as été récupérer tes pouvoirs ? S'étonna Riku. Tu aurais loupé la clé ?»

« Ce monde est complexe... expliqua Sora en prenant une feuille pour faire un schéma. Le monde des hommes se trouve au milieu. En-dessous de lui, il y a le monde des Morts, dirigé par Hadès, un dieu à moitié cinglé mais sacrément dangereux... Hercule m'a expliqué qu'il désirait devenir un véritable Héros pour atteindre le monde des cieux, celui des dieux, qui se trouve au-dessus des hommes... je n'y ai jamais été, mais je sais qu'il existe. »

« ...Tu saurais comment t'y rendre ? » S'enquit le jeune Maître après avoir analysé le terrible gribouillage à trois étages de son meilleur ami.

« Les dieux m'ont officiellement reconnu comme un Héros il y a deux ans, affirma Sora du ton le plus désinvolte du monde malgré sa fierté, je pense que Phil saura me dire comment les contacter... »

Riku se contenta de sourire en lâchant un petit rictus avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cabine de pilotage en déclarant :

« Je vais entrer les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur de bord. Tu devrais aller prévenir les filles. »

L'Elu de la Keyblade sauta sur ses jambes et ne tarda pas à se retrouver devant la troisième cabine. Il leva le bras pour toquer, mais se figea dans son mouvement lorsqu'il crut entendre son nom. Il voulut dans un premier temps faire demi-tour, mais finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieur et, rongé par la curiosité, il finit par coller son oreille contre la paroi métallique pour écouter la conversation :

« ... coïncidences. Il y a forcément un rapport. »

C'était la voix de Hayate. Elle paraissait étrangement hésitante. Celle d'Iwako, en revanche, sonna clairement :

« Je ne sais pas... j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on s'enfonce dans des eaux de plus en plus troubles. Et que plus on essaie de comprendre ce Livre, plus on est perdus... »

« Il nous manque peut-être une clé de lecture... » murmura presque Hayate.

« A quoi tu penses ? » S'enquit la voix d'Iwako, curieuse.

Il y eut un silence puis Sora entendit la voix étrangement faible de la défenseuse chuchoter :

« Iwako je... dois te demander un service important. Je pense qu'inconsciemment... j'ai peut-être écrit des informations sur les prophètes ou le Livre dans mon journal intime... mais là est tout le problème... c'est dans mon journal intime. J'ai besoin d'un avis externe, je ne suis pas assez objective... »

Sora ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous sa frange en bataille : il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Hayate tenait un journal intime. C'était tellement féminin... il aurait mieux vu Iwako dans ce rôle. La magicienne sembla quant à elle mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle demanda :

« Tu es sûre ? Je veux dire... je vais essayer d'être le moins subjective possible et de respecter tes pensées les plus intimes mais... »

« Il le faut... soupira Hayate. Pour la quête. Et tu es la seule qui puisse le faire... »

« Je suis extrêmement flattée par ce que tu viens de dire... roucoula Iwako. Très bien ! Donne-le-moi... »

Des bruits de papier froissés résonnèrent un instant dans le silence de la cabine. Puis Sora sursauta lorsqu'Iwako s'écria :

« Tu penses vraiment ça sur Sora ?! »

Le jeune homme en question écarquilla les yeux et écrasa un peu plus son lobe olfactif auditif contre la porte.

« Iwa ! Se courrouça Hayate. Tu m'as promis d'être objective ! »

« Pardon, se reprit la magicienne. Mais avoue que c'est assez perturbant... »

« Rends-moi ça... ordonna la défenseuse sous le rire de sa meilleure amie. Tu as raison, c'était une idée stupide... »

Il y eut un claquement de tiroir et des bruits de pas. Sora, retenant sa respiration afin de passer en mode ninja, se colla de tout son long dans un angle obscur du couloir pour observer depuis sa cachette les deux jeunes femmes sortir de leur chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Une fois hors de sa vue, le jeune homme baissa les yeux et réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière : une règle interdisait de rentrer dans la chambre des deux porteuses... mais il l'avait déjà enfreint ce matin sans conséquence. Cependant, aller fouiller dans les affaires privées de quelqu'un était un acte plus grave que le simple fait de pénétrer en territoire illégal sans la moindre arrière-pensée... Il esquissait un pas en direction de sa chambre quand il sentit une dévorante curiosité lui piquer le ventre : qu'est-ce que Hayate avait bien pu écrire sur lui ? Cédant finalement à ses plus viles pulsions, Sora se faufila dans la cabine interdite et ne tarda pas à mettre la main sur le fameux cahier vert rangé dans un petit bureau vers le lit de droite. Le cœur battant la chamade à cause de la conscience de son mauvais acte, le jeune homme parcourait les dizaines de pages gribouillées à la recherche avide de son propre prénom.

« La main dans le sac ! »

Le souffle coupé par la stupeur, Sora lâcha le livre illicite et fit volte-face, toutes couleurs ayant vraisemblablement déserté son visage. Iwako se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et le fixant de ses yeux péridot accusateur.

« Fuis tant qu'il en est encore temps... le prévint-elle en sifflant entre ses dents. Mais sache que ton acte ne restera pas impuni... »

Sora, pétrifié, ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'Iwako lui laissait une chance de partir avant le retour de Hayate. Lorsqu'il saisit, il prit ses jambes à son coup et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, se maudissant pour sa bêtise et priant pour que la magicienne ne dise rien à sa meilleure amie. La panique au ventre, Sora imagina toutes sortes de scénarios funestes pour son futur en présence de la défenseuse : le meilleur était qu'elle l'ignore pendant un certain temps et le pire... résultait en la fin de l'existence de Sora.

Se sentant terriblement fautif, l'Elu de la Keyblade décida de camper sagement dans ses quartiers durant deux bonnes heures.

Pris par l'ennui, Sora se décida à faire quelques exercices: il retira son t-shirt, se sachant seul et à l'abri des regards, et se saisit d'un haltère. Au fil de leurs voyages, le jeune homme avait récupéré diverses pièces métalliques et s'était construit sa propre salle de musculation. Il devait l'admettre : l'idée était partie de son obsessive compétition avec Riku. Lentement mais sûrement, Sora avait développé de plus en plus de complexes quant à son propre physique, plus petit et plus frêle, que celui de son meilleur ami. Il avait donc décidé d'y remédier. Progressivement toutefois, le jeune homme était devenu accro à ses exercices physiques réguliers, qui l'aidaient à présent à évacuer sa dose de colère, ou de stress, plus efficacement. Et le résultat physique commençait à se voir. Cependant, il était souvent affamé après une séance intensive. C'est pourquoi il avait dû commencer à subtiliser des vivres...

Il lâcha l'altère au sol en expirant et prit un poids d'une main.

Il devait devenir plus fort.

Mentalement, et physiquement. Il ne pouvait prétendre au titre de Maître de la Keyblade s'il ressemblait toujours à un gamin hystérique... L'Elu de la Keyblade savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la maîtrise de soi de Riku ni son esprit analytique. Pourtant, il savait à présent que la quête dans laquelle ils s'étaient lancée était dangereuse... il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être aussi « insouciant » et tête en l'air que par le passé.

Le jeune homme se redressa et se passa l'avant-bras sur son front ruisselant de sueur. C'est alors que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son reflet dans la glace : il ne put s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts la cicatrice sur son épaule.

Non... il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'erreurs…

Son ventre ne tarda pas à le rappeler à l'ordre. Heureusement, il avait toujours des réserves de survie dans sa chambre. Il mordit avidement dans une pomme en fixant un t-shirt rose abandonné nonchalamment sur son lit... il faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à le rendre à Hayate, se dit-il amèrement. Il l'avait trouvé un jour dans sa pile de vêtements propres : sans doute Iwako l'y avait-elle mis par inadvertance. Depuis, Sora n'avait jamais trouvé l'occasion de rendre le vêtement à sa propriétaire... mais plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait gênant d'avoir l'objet en sa possession. Secrètement, le jeune homme espérait que la défenseuse finirait par oublier l'existence de cette pièce de sa garde-robe…

Ses yeux océan se déplacèrent encore dans sa chambre et il sourit en observant ses "œuvres d'art": Sora avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser les restes de boulons et autres bouts de métal inutiles pour en faire… des sculptures. Bon il devait l'admettre, il n'était pas très doué. Les créatures qu'il créait, noirâtres et informes, ressemblaient plus à de l'art moderne paradoxal qu'à de véritables statues grecques. Néanmoins, sa dernière création, buste humanoïde de taille humaine, commençait à ressembler à quelque chose.

Sora se prit soudain le menton, inspiré: il prit délicatement le t-shirt de Hayate et le plaça sur le buste en métal. Puis il se recula et, mains sur les hanches, admira le résultat.

 **Les mystères s'épaississent autour de la Boîte, mais aussi autour des rêves de Sora ainsi que du journal de Hayate!**  
 **Suite la semaine prochaine et... Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous!**


	8. Chapter 8: La Boîte 2

**Suite et fin du chapitre "la boîte", mais entièrement du point de vue de Riku cette fois-ci!**

 _Suivi d'un chat noir au regard perçant qui lui narrait les bénéfices des arêtes de poissons sur la santé des éléphants, Riku marchait dans un couloir violet ondulant vers le bas et constata que ses cheveux avaient poussés et étaient désormais jaunes. Après une éternité sans changements, il rencontra une réceptionniste sans visage. Celle-ci les pria d'une voix monocorde de remplir un formulaire afin d'accéder au château Disney, devant lequel ils se trouvaient soudainement. Tandis que Riku levait la tête et voyait les tourelles de la bâtisse disparaître telle une brume noirâtre, il constata naturellement la présence d'Iwako à ses côtés._ _Puis, avant que cette dernière ne puisse s'exprimer, un bruit dans son dos arracha brutalement Riku au monde des rêves…_

Son esprit semi-éveillé voulut se replonger dans ses songes sans tarder, afin d'entendre les paroles qu'Iwako avait été sur le point de prononcer, mais un frisson parcouru ses jambes et son torse découvert. Ayant la désagréable impression de décéder sur place et refusant son sort, il garda ses yeux obstinément clos – tout en tentant de récupérer le confort chaleureux de son sommeil, en se couvrant à nouveau de son duvet douillet. Celui-ci cependant manquait de coopérer : le drap, dans lequel la couverture s'était repliée sur elle-même, semblait retenu par une force mystérieuse. Difficilement, Riku se résolu enfin à ouvrir un œil et découvrit avec désenchantement le coupable de son dilemme : Hayate était allongée sur son lit, la tête posée sur sa main gauche, tandis que l'index de sa main libre sillonnait délicatement le bras exposé de Riku.

« Bonjour… », Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

Mécaniquement, le Maître de la Keyblade leva le pied et poussa la défenseuse jusqu'au bord du précipice. Puis, avec une exclamation de surprise étranglée, la créature matinale tomba du lit en emportant la précieuse couverture de Riku avec elle.

« Sors de ma chambre", murmura le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

« J'aurais essayé", soupira Hayate depuis le sol, sa voix emplie d'un dépit non dissimulé.

Gavé par les incessantes blagues dont il était la victime perpétuelle, Riku ne lui prêta aucune attention. En lieu et place, il roula nonchalamment jusqu'au bord du lit et s'apprêtait à récupérer sa couverture afin de retrouver la paix du sommeil, quand il entendit à nouveau la voix de la défenseuse s'exclamer :

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Las, Riku se retourna et vit l'objet entre les mains de Hayate : un long bâtonnet en bois se divisant en trois feuilles falciformes, ondulant autour de la tige centrale, et dont l'extrémité avait été sculptée en forme de Belle de Nuit semi close. Voyant cette image, l'esprit de Riku se réveilla immédiatement et, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il se retrouva debout à côté de la jeune femme et arracha l'objet de ses petites mains.

« C'est pas pour toi", interjecta Riku en glissant l'objet dans une poche de son pantalon de pyjama.

Haussant les épaules, Hayate s'empara nonchalamment du livre concernant la sculpture sur bois que Riku avait acheté à Corona. Sans la moindre gêne, elle se mit à feuilleter le volume avec désinvolture.

« Je suis venue parce que j'ai une question à te poser, » affirma-t-elle finalement en reposant le bouquin, apparemment satisfaite par sa découverte.

« Quelle surprise, railla le Maître de la Keyblade en croisant les bras. Tu n'es pas juste venue me harceler ? »

« Ah ça aussi et cela m'amuse énormément! admit sans retenue Hayate en lui lançant un clin d'œil. J'en ai simplement profité parce que j'avais une question à te poser… à propos de Sora.»

Une soudaine tension emplit alors la pièce. Derechef aux aguets, Riku fronça les sourcils et accorda toute son attention à la jeune femme. Peut-être avait-elle découvert un indice quant à la prophétie sur le sacrifice de l'Elu ? Malheureusement, les bonnes intentions du jeune homme furent brutalement brisées par la question qui suivit :

« Sora…demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Il a vraiment 17 ans? » «Oui…répondit Riku, quelque peu sidéré. Sora a bien 17 ans. »

« ...Quoi?! s'exclama la jeune femme, abasourdie. Mais c'est inadmissible! »

« Pardon? »

« Et tu as quel âge toi ? », enquêta la jeune femme en ignorant sa surprise.

« Um… répondit le jeune homme en se grattant la mâchoire, réalisant alors qu'il méritait probablement un rasage. 18 ans je présume ? C'est un peu trouble suite à mon passage dans les ténèbres… »

« Je dois remédier à ça, murmura soudainement la jeune femme en se tournant, afin de quitter la chambre de Riku. Il en va de mon honneur...»

Interdit, le Maître de la Keyblade vit le dos de la défenseuse disparaître dans le couloir. Son esprit fatigué s'interrogea brièvement sur son incapacité à comprendre le fonctionnement de cet individu, après tant de mois en colocation, mais il abandonna rapidement sa recherche. Trop épuisé pour se poser d'avantage de questions, et soulagé d'être enfin seul à nouveau, Riku ramassa sa couverture et se laissa retomber mollement dans son lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il expira paisiblement afin de reprendre son précieux sommeil, si impitoyablement interrompu. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, alors que sa conscience s'était déjà partiellement évaporée à nouveau, un nouvel intrus toqua contre la paroi de sa porte coulissante, restée béante. Frustré, il était sur le point d'exprimer son mécontentement quant à l'invasion irrespectueuse et répétée de son espace privé, lorsqu'une voix mélodieuse s'éleva dans les airs.

« Riku, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute? »

Le cœur de Riku se pétrifia sous le choc et il s'extirpa hâtivement de son lit afin de faire face à Iwako, qui se tenait à l'embouchure de la porte. Brièvement, il balaya l'entier de sa cabine de son regard, afin de vérifier si elle était présentable, et constata avec soulagement que seul son lit présentait des défauts de rangements.

« Oui bien sûr », répondit-il en se passant la main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée par son repos nocturne, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit inoccupé de sa cabine.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui de sa démarche élégante, ses longs cheveux bleu nuit ondulants derrière elle au rythme de ses mouvements, emplissant la pièce d'une douce odeur de freesia.

« Je suis désolée de venir te déranger dans ta chambre comme ça, s'excusa-t-elle en s'asseyant à proximité du jeune homme. Mais dans le salon nous risquons d'être interrompus…»

Les yeux péridot de la magicienne se fixèrent sur lui et, immédiatement, l'esprit de Riku sembla momentanément quitter son corps. Il réalisa après quelques secondes de brouillard mental qu'il fixait avec fascination les trois grains de beauté formant un triangle sur la joue pâle de son interlocutrice - la perfection géométrique de leur positionnement était déroutante. Conséquemment, celle-ci sembla avoir une terrible réalisation.

« Je m'excuse, lâcha-t-elle hâtivement en s'apprêtant à se lever. Je n'aurais pas dû te réveiller si tôt et t'importuner avant ton déjeuner. »

« Ah non ne t'inquiète pas… s'empressa d'ajouter le jeune homme, la retenant dans sa fuite. C'est Hayate qui m'a réveillé tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs…en parlant d'interruption, j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que tu ne seras pas en sécurité dans ma cabine non plus… »

Entendant ces paroles, la magicienne étira ses lèvres couleur corail en un sourire espiègle. Cependant, elle ferma soudainement les yeux, avant de crisper ses sourcils arqués et de porter une main laiteuse à sa tempe.

« Tu as mal à la tête?" demanda Riku, inquiété par le comportement étrange de son invitée.

« En quelque sorte, répondit-elle en laissant retomber sa main avant de se tourner vers lui. Mais rien de grave. C'est juste que…bien que nous ayons laissé la boîte dans la salle des machines, j'ai toujours l'impression de l'entendre… »

« C'est bruyant?»

« Je ne dirais pas bruyant, corrigera-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête, réfléchissant à ses mots. Juste insistant. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais, depuis que ce coffre est venu en notre possession, c'est comme si quelque chose en moi avait _bougé_. »

Riku devait reconnaître que la simple énonciation de ces paroles le rendit soucieux. En effet, il craignait les éventuels effets de la quête des souvenirs sur les deux filles, mais avait accepté ce risque au nom de leur mission. Il demeurait néanmoins effrayé à l'idée d'une disparition graduelle d'Iwako, telle qu'il la connaissait. Il appréciait la présente dualité de la jeune femme: dotée selon lui d'une grande sagesse, mais aussi d'une positivité innocente et d'une aura apaisante, malgré sa personnalité exubérante. Tendu comme à son habitude, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade observa la contenance de la jeune femme à ses côtés. A sa grande surprise, le langage corporel de la magicienne ne montrait aucun signe d'anxiété et il parvint à se détendre quelque peu à son tour.

« C'est peut-être un premier signe de résurgence de ta mémoire?» proposa-t-il enfin, réalisant qu'elle n'était certainement pas venue lui parler pour entendre ses inquiétudes.

« Peut-être bien… admit-elle en tripotant délicatement une des mèches cernant son visage opalin. En attendant, mes nuits sont toujours dénuées de rêves. Sauf que maintenant, je suis accompagnée par ce battement incessant, et je ne sais qu'en penser. Au début, ça me dégoutait mais maintenant, c'est presque… rassurant.»

« Attends, interjecta le jeune homme avant de poser une main alarmée sur le bras de la jeune femme. Je n'ai rien senti de mauvais venant de cette boîte, mais je ne sais pas si nous pouvons faire confiance à mes observations. Il se pourrait que je ne sois pas assez puissant pour sonder le contenu, sans parler du fait que nous ne savons même pas ce que signifient les inscriptions sur ce coffre. Et maintenant tu me dis que son contenu te _poursuit_ en quelque sorte? Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est rassurant...»

Voyant que le masque de passivité habituel du jeune homme s'était misérablement effondré suite à son surplus d'inquiétude, Iwako se couvrit la bouche d'une main afin de cacher son sourire.

« Oh, ne soit pas si pessimiste Riku, rigola-t-elle. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le crois et je suis certaine que tu as raison.»

« Je te demande juste de rester vigilante, soupira-t-il finalement en baissant les épaules devant la légèreté de la magicienne. En tout cas, aussi longtemps que le contenu de ce coffre demeure un mystère… Personnellement, j'ai déjà été leurré dans les ténèbres parce que j'ai placé mon espoir en de fausses promesses. »

« C'est peut-être vrai, reconnut la jeune femme en joignant les mains. Mais j'ai envie de croire en ce que tu as dit et ce que je ressens maintenant: que le contenu de ce coffre ne dégage rien de malveillant. Je suis liée à ce coffre. Calypso me l'a donné, _à moi_. Donc si le contenu est positif, mon ancienne identité risque de l'être aussi. En revanche, si ce n'est pas le cas… »

«Quel pessimisme soudain, l'interrompit alors Riku en voyant la jeune femme s'agiter de plus en plus. Ça ne te ressemble pas… Apparemment, je suis contagieux.»

Sur ce, les yeux de la magicienne s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirèrent en un sourire facétieux tandis que toute tension quittait son corps filiforme. Riku ressenti une vague de satisfaction face à l'amusement sur son visage ovale, car il devait l'admettre: il n'était sérieusement pas certain que son humour de seconde zone allait aboutir.

« Tu as raison. Je m'excuse platement pour l'emploi de ce mot, ajouta subséquemment la jeune femme en faisant un geste inutilement grandiose avec l'une de ses mains. Je voulais dire : pragmatique. Tu es pragmatique, alors que je suis… émotionnelle. C'est pourquoi j'avais envie de ton avis sur cette question. »

« Si ça peut t'aider, déclara le jeune homme en souriant d'une manière qu'il voulait rassurante. Je me charge de m'inquiéter de l'option négative. Parce que si ce coffre cache réellement quelque chose de mauvais, j'ai confiance en notre équipe pour le surmonter. »

« Riku, affirma-t-elle finalement sur un ton de plaisanterie, je ne vais tout de même pas te refiler tout le sale boulot. Sora le fait déjà suffisamment et puis… je ne veux pas te torturer plus que nécessaire.»

"Comment ça me torturer _plus que nécessaire_?", s'enquit le jeune homme subitement mal à l'aise.

«Et bien, hésita la magicienne en baissant ses yeux péridot vers ses paumes ouvertes, comme si elle lisait un pense-bête inexistant. Je sais que tu es déjà excessivement préoccupé par la quête, sauver le monde, tes propres problèmes et ceux de Sora à l'occasion. Tu es si préoccupé en permanence avec ton devoir et tout ça, c'est presque du masochisme! C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas t'imposer encore les miens. J'avais juste besoin de parler pour faire un peu d'ordre dans mon esprit. »

« Pourtant, ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Riku devant l'étrangeté du terme, ça ne me dérangerait pas de mettre mon masochisme à ton service.»

Iwako l'observa un instant en exorbitant ses yeux en amande de surprise puis, comprenant l'humour, elle laissa apparaître un discret sourire au coin de ses lèvres corail avant de reprendre:

« Dans ce cas, je vais te poser la question qui me tracasse réellement: est-ce que l'utilisation du pouvoir des ténèbres fait de toi une personne mauvaise?»

Devant la soudaineté de la question, ainsi que son caractère sensible, Riku resta un instant sans voix. Le jeune homme était toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'épancher sur ses sentiments personnels, il devait le reconnaître. Iwako, quant à elle, tortillait nerveusement une mèche bleutée vers sa joue droite, attendant sans doute sa réponse salvatrice. Il décida donc, stratégiquement, de contourner l'interrogation par une question rhétorique:

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais? J'utilise les ténèbres, c'est vrai, même si c'est plutôt à contrecœur… en partie parce que Hayate me sermonne suite à chaque utilisation.»

« Non, avoua la jeune femme en balançant son visage fin d'un côté et de l'autre tout en évitant de le regarder à présent. Je pense que tu as trouvé un équilibre. Et c'est justement ce que j'admire chez toi."

Sous le coup du compliment, Riku dut mettre tout son stoïcisme à l'épreuve pour ne laisser transparaître aucune trace émotionnelle sur son faciès. Comme le jeune homme restait muet, Iwako reprit, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du sol devant elle:

"Tu vois…je crois que je suis comme toi. Mes téléportations sont un peu différentes d'un sort normal…C'est comme une capacité indépendante de ma Keyblade et...je ne peux me téléporter que dans l'ombre. S'il y a trop de lumière, je suis bloquée. »

Riku repensa rapidement à leur évasion de la prison avec Rider à Corona et saisit enfin pourquoi la magicienne avait été incapable de les téléporter hors des murailles: de nombreux projecteurs titanesques étaient pointés sur eux à ce moment-là! Néanmoins, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir devant l'aveu de la jeune femme, il tenta encore une fois de la rassurer:

« Ca ne signifie pas forcément que tu utilises les ténèbres… après tout, ce ne sont pas des portails comme les miens que tu utilises…»

« Non c'est vrai, admit Iwako en cherchant avec ardeur le contact visuel direct avec les yeux de Riku cachés derrière sa frange argentée en bataille. Je n'utilise aucun portail mais je ne suis pas moins liée aux ténèbres pour l'utiliser! Ils sont comme... un voile. Un voile qui me sépare d'une autre zone, dans laquelle je me déplace. Mais je vois tout ce qui se passe autour de moi quand je m'y trouve. C'est juste comme si le temps et l'espace n'y avaient pas la même valeur … »

Le jeune homme était à présent dérouté: non seulement parce que les pouvoirs qu'Iwako mentionnaient pouvaient, en effet, être tout à fait apparentés aux ténèbres, mais aussi parce que c'était la première fois que la jeune femme s'ouvrait aussi volontairement à lui sur ses craintes. A tort, aux yeux du jeune homme, la magicienne avait toujours incarnée une figure raisonnable et optimiste. Il réalisait à présent qu'elle cachait, avec brio, certains doutes à la vue de tous. Désirant tout de même enquêter sur cette nouvelle forme de "téléportation", le jeune Maître de la Keyblade reprit, d'une voix douce tout en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule gracieuse de la jeune femme:

« Et lorsque tu utilises cette capacité, comment te sens-tu ? »  
« Je me sens à ma place, avoua-t-elle en levant vers lui ses yeux péridot vibrants d'émotions. Comme si en réalité, c'est de ce côté-ci que je ne devrais pas être… »  
Iwako fit une pause, cherchant ses mots et fronçant soudainement ses sourcils arqués de tristesse. Puis elle planta à nouveau son regard embrumé de quelques larmes vers le sien et demanda d'un timbre calme, presque consterné:

"Riku, comment je saurais où est réellement ma place? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais trouver la bonne réponse. Et si les souvenirs qui me reviendraient n'étaient pas les miens, ou ceux d'une personne que je ne suis plus? "

Soudainement, le maître de la Keyblade fut envahi par une étrange sensation de déjà-vu. En regardant les yeux brillants de la magicienne qui lui faisait face, sa propre main sur son épaule fine, il entendait ses paroles résonner dans une mémoire enfouie. Il ne saurait dire qui les avait énoncées la première fois cependant, mais il était sûr qu'une personne les avait déjà prononcées une fois devant lui. Au même instant, il ressentit un pincement au cœur - une sensation de perte qu'il refusait d'accepter, et déclara:

"Personnellement, je n'ai aucun doute sur la réponse. Ta place est parmi nous."

"J'aimerais le penser aussi, avoua en soupirant Iwako. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de ne pas disparaître en retrouvant mes souvenirs perdus."

Face à ces paroles, Riku eut une terrible réalisation: l'image d'un garçon blond, aux yeux bleu océan, se volatilisant tel un rêve qui s'évapore au lever du jour.

Roxas. Un simili voué à disparaître au réveil de Sora.

Le cœur lourd, il fixa Iwako avec une intensité effrayante, se souvenant de l'amnésie du jeune homme et de son refus de retrouver la mémoire en raison de son passé obscur dans l'Organisation XIII. Les similarités étaient déconcertantes, et une crainte profonde s'éveilla dans l'esprit de Riku tandis que tous les éléments s'imbriquaient ensemble: la boîte contenait un cœur et la boîte était liée à Iwako par un battement continu la poursuivant. Mais de quel cœur s'agissait-il? Celui d'une "originale", qui causerait la perte de la magicienne? Alarmé, il posa sa seconde main sur l'épaule encore libre d'Iwako.

"Je dois vérifier quelque chose!"

Hors de lui en raison de la peur, il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme, avant de la tirer contre lui et de poser une oreille à l'endroit de son cœur, espérant de toute son âme y entendre un son vital rassurant.

Tu-tum… tu-tum, tu-tum, tu-tum!

Alors qu'un battement qui s'accélérait graduellement lui parvint depuis la poitrine de la jeune femme, il sentit sous son doigt la pulsion des veines dans son poignet. Instantanément, la terreur qui le narguait s'évapora et son corps se détendit. Le buste entre ses mains cependant lui parut extrêmement immobile et il leva lentement la tête vers le visage pâle de la jeune femme.

"Euh…", ne parvint qu'à balbutier le jeune homme, parfaitement mal à l'aise devant son propre acte.

"Riku, répondit une voix fluette et tremblante. Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher..."

Et il s'exécuta. Une sensation de honte le submergea tel un tsunami inévitable et son esprit voulut s'enfuir de cette chambre - non, de ce vaisseau, à travers les confins de l'espace. Il se leva du lit et se mit à faire les cents pas, meilleure alternative à une fuite désespérée, et tenta une explication, évitant de regarder la figure svelte sur son lit, qui réajustait ses vêtements avec un visage empourpré.

" Désolé je voulais vérifier si ton cœur battait."

"Tu aurais pu me le demander aussi", le réprimanda la jeune femme en levant un sourcil bleu peu convaincu.

"J'ai paniqué."

"Je vois ça…", lâcha-t-elle en ne pouvant cacher son amusement face au désarroi du jeune homme.

"J'avais une théorie, continua-t-il dans sa frénésie explicative et maladroite. Mais je me rends compte qu'elle était absurde! Après tout, cette boîte est immense! La taille de ce cœur serait monstrueuse, ou la boîte excessivement petite par rapport à son contenu. Quoiqu'il en soit, tout va bien, tu as un cœur!"

"Me voilà rassurée", s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avant de laisser libre court à son hilarité.

Avec des inspirations bruyantes, elle semblait être asphyxiée par la gaieté tandis que des sons aigus, difficile à décrire s'échappaient de sa bouche. Riku était étonné: il n'avait jamais vu Iwako rire de manière si… inélégante. Etait-ce là une victoire, ou une défaite? Il n'en était pas certain.

"Oh Riku, parvint-elle à dire entre deux soubresauts de joie. Je devrais venir plus souvent vers toi pour me remonter le moral! Sous tes airs de taciturne dépressif, tu es tellement drôle."

"Merci…? Je crois."

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer cependant, un bruit sinistre de métal brisé suivi d'un hurlement terriblement grave et plaintif retentirent dans le couloir. Tout amusement se volatilisa alors immédiatement des visages de Riku et Iwako, alors que les deux guerriers de la Keyblade se ruaient dans le couloir, armes au poing. La scène qu'ils découvrirent sur les lieux du crime - la chambre de Sora en l'occurrence - était, contre toute attente, honteusement ridicule: Hayate tenait un t-shirt rose à moitié déchiré entre ses mains d'un air halluciné, alors que des débris de métal difformes jonchaient le sol devant elle. Sora, lui, était posé devant elle à genoux, les mains jointes à l'image d'un fidèle implorant miséricorde par une prière.

"Pitié, c'était un accident! J'avais oublié que je l'avais!"

"Il était sur une de tes… _choses_! Ça fait des mois que je le cherche, il ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de juste me le rendre?!"

Riku, en profitant pour faire le tour de la mystérieuse pièce interdite du regard, comprit alors que par _choses_ la défenseuse faisait allusion aux nombreux amoncellements de métal qui ornaient la chambre de Sora. Des statues difformes, caricatures d'un art hideux, étaient disposées en labyrinthe grotesque tout autour du lit de l'Elu. Contre les murs recouverts de miroirs gigantesques, dont certains brisés, de nombreuses machines de musculations étaient recouvertes de divers pièces de vêtements sales. Comme dans un labyrinthe de glaces, ce paysage cauchemardesque continuait à l'infini dans les reflets juxtaposés des différentes perspectives. Iwako, quant à elle médusée par l'horreur, repéra un tas de nourriture qui trainait dans un coin de la chambre et s'exclama avec outrance:

"C'était donc toi le voleur de vivres!?"

Elle voulut pénétrer dans la cabine mais sembla marcher sur quelque chose qui la fît reculer hâtivement, avant de s'échapper en direction de la cuisine, se plaignant de la répugnance de la situation tout en abandonnant sa chaussette souillée sur le champ de bataille nauséabond. Riku tourna la tête afin de regarder son meilleur ami, toujours affalé devant Hayate qui brandissait son t-shirt telle une arme de destruction massive.

"Je dois partir, finit par lâcher Riku devant ce pitoyable spectacle. C'est trop tragique."

Impuissant, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade partit à son tour en direction de la cuisine, abandonnant son meilleur ami à son triste sort. Derrière lui, les cris retentissaient tandis qu'il avançait au rythme d'une procession funéraire, le cœur lourd de compassion. En plus de sa pitié pour l'Elu, il devait cependant reconnaître aussi ressentir une sorte de de joie malsaine. Après tout, cette chambre méritait une bonne admonestation qui effacerait quelque peu la honte de son propre geste disgracieux avec Iwako. Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que la magicienne et Riku avaient décider de s'affronter dans une partie d'échec pacifique en attendant la fin de la tempête, ils virent la silhouette confuse et le visage enflammé par la gêne de Hayate passer dans le couloir avant de claquer bruyamment la porte de la chambre des filles derrière elle. Iwako et Riku avaient brièvement levé la tête de leur jeu, avant de fixer à nouveau leur attention sur le plateau.

« Au fait, lança la magicienne en déplaçant nonchalamment sa reine noire de plusieurs cases. Ça fait plusieurs nuits que ces deux-là se consultent. Ils pensent que je ne suis pas courant, mais ils se trompent : je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ce vaisseau, la nuit. »

« C'est drôle, ajouta Riku en s'emparant du cavalier de son adversaire. Je les ai vus aussi. Ils sont assez mauvais, je dois le dire. Pour se cacher.»

…

En haut d'un promontoire rocheux et sombre, surplombant une sinistre rivière verdâtre où des esprits en peine flottaient à sa surface huileuse, une porte de ténèbres s'ouvrit en silence. Une silhouette féminine se détacha bientôt de sa noirceur. Des langues de brumes léchèrent encore un instant son corps fin tandis que son visage anguleux et fier observait avec condescendance le monde où elle venait de pénétrer. Ses lèvres rouges sang rehaussaient l'effrayant jaune de ses yeux mi-clos, tandis que les cornes sur sa coiffe lui conféraient une étrange aura diabolique. Les iris de la mystérieuse femme se fixèrent soudain sur une forme se déplaçant dans les ombres de la caverne sépulcrale.

« ... l'hospitalité du dieu des morts laisse à désirer... », commenta-t-elle d'une voix suave.

L'homme qui fuyait se stoppa net et se retourna dans un rictus nerveux. Son corps, drapé dans une tunique noire, était entièrement bleu. Ses dents ressemblaient à de fins rasoirs et un feu bleuâtre brûlait timidement sur le haut de son crâne. L'homme soutint le regard accusateur de la femme avec dédain et lança, ironique :

« C'est bizarre... il ne me semble pas t'avoir invitée, Maléfique... »

« Dois-je te rappeler notre ancienne alliance, Hadès ? » Le menaça la sorcière en levant le menton d'une manière inquisitrice.

« C'est marrant que tu en parles justement, railla le dieu d'un ton désinvolte. Parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir reçu de quelconques faveurs de ta part... »

Il sourit à son interlocutrice de toutes ses dents de scie et pointa un endroit de la caverne de son long doigt cadavérique :

« Allez ma cocotte... tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de chez moi. La sortie c'est par là ! »

« Je ne désire pas m'attarder... », expliqua Maléfique sans broncher.

« Heu... hésita le dieu des morts. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? »

La sorcière marcha lentement vers Hadès, qui recula par sécurité. Malgré son statut divin, il ne faisait pas le poids devant la Reine des Ténèbres. Une fois parvenue sous le menton pointu du dieu, Maléfique murmura, les yeux étrangement brillants :

« Je cherche un objet... une grande boîte noire... pourrais-tu la localiser pour moi ? »

 **Les dès sont jetés: nos héros ne savent pas comment ouvrir la boîte, ni même ce qu'elle contient. Leur seule piste: elle est liée à Iwako. Mais un autre personnage veut la posséder: Maléfique.**


	9. Chapter 9: le Voleur de Feu 1

**Départ pour un monde Disney déjà connu, dans le but de mettre la main sur la deuxième clé des éléments!**

 _Une déchirure._

 _Sora la ressentait au fond de lui-même._

 _Quelque chose était brisé au plus profond de lui... sa volonté, sa conscience, son cœur ?... Il ne voyait plus par ses yeux, remplis de brouillard, que des formes floues, vaguement humaines, qui parlaient, loin, loin de lui. C'était comme si le monde entier s'était soudain retrouvé sous l'eau._

 _Il se sentait seul. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger son corps, qui ne lui obéissait plus de toute façon. Il voulait pleurer, crier, hurler à l'aide ! Mais sa bouche restait obstinément close et ses yeux résolument secs. Il se sentait respirer, il était donc toujours en vie ? Mais dans quel état ?_

 _Sora n'en pouvait plus... Sora voulait lâcher prise... il voulait partir. Quitter ce corps presque mort._

 _Ce fut là qu'il l'entendit : cette voix d'enfant. Contrairement à tous les autres bruits alentours, elle était claire et parfaitement audible. Et elle lui demandait :_

 _« Pourquoi tu es tout seul ? »_

« Je me suis perdu... » _pensa Sora de toutes ses forces._

 _Contre toute attente, la voix d'enfant parut l'entendre car elle demanda encore :_

 _« Pourquoi tu es triste ? »_

« Parce que je suis seul... _avoua Sora._ Et j'ai froid... »

 _« Je peux t'aider ? »_

« Je ne sais pas. »

 _La voix fit une pause. Puis Sora entendit un rire clair, et l'enfant reprit :_

 _« Viens avec moi ! Comme ça tu ne seras plus tout seul, d'accord ? »_

 _Sora vit une puissante lumière puis sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir de toutes parts. Son corps se réchauffait progressivement et son cœur... son cœur battait à nouveau. Sora inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux._

 _..._

Il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

Pourtant cette voix d'enfant... elle lui disait quelque chose.

Il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part.

Sans réfléchir davantage, l'Elu de la Keyblade partit en trombe dans le vaisseau gummi mais se stoppa net dans la cuisine, nez à nez avec Hayate, dont les bras étaient chargés d'assiettes et autres couverts propres. Haletant, il fixa un instant les yeux bleu ciel surpris de la jeune femme (qui avait failli en lâcher sa vaisselle), ne sachant pas par où commencer son histoire. Le jeune homme était tellement pressé de tout raconter à la défenseuse qu'il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que son comportement était extrêmement étrange, voir inquiétant. Notant aussi leur taille similaire (non sans fierté) et la trop grande proximité de leurs visages, ainsi que le mutisme choqué de Hayate, le jeune homme finit par reculer d'un pas et expliquer :

« J'ai fait un nouveau rêve... »

A ces mots, la défenseuse relâcha ses épaules et se détendit à vue d'œil. Elle entreprit de mettre la table et finit par s'y asseoir, invitant Sora à faire de même. Après le récit onirique passionné de l'Elu, Hayate se mit à fixer intensément un pot de confiture avant de demander:

« Cette voix d'enfant... c'était celle d'une fille ? »

« Heu... hésita Sora. Je suis pas sûr... tu penses à quelqu'un ? »

« Naminé, avoua Hayate en se versant un verre de jus de fruits. Il me semble... que Naminé et Roxas avaient un lien profond avant votre réunion. Et la sensation de mourir aurait très bien pu être ce que Roxas a ressenti lorsqu'il a été créé, quand tu t'es arraché le cœur... Mais... »

La jeune femme hésita puis reprit :

« Cela ne nous dit toujours pas qui est le mystérieux « maître » de ton dernier rêve. Je pense qu'il faut attendre le prochain songe, pour en apprendre davantage... »

Sora n'avait que moyennement écouté la dernière phrase : il observait le visage rond de la défenseuse, avec curiosité. Cette dernière parut le remarquer car elle finit par demander :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Et toi ? Se lança Sora. Tu...Tu as rêvé ? Ces derniers temps ? »

« Malheureusement non, soupira la jeune femme en finissant de mettre la table. J'aurais espéré voir quelque chose d'utile concernant la Boîte noire, mais rien. Pas la moindre image. C'en est presque frustrant. »

« T'en fais pas, la rassura Sora avec un sourire, on va dans un nouveau monde aujourd'hui : on trouvera peut-être quelque chose sur ton passé. La dernière fois, on a bien mis la main sur le coffre pour Iwako... bon, ça nous avance pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, non ? »

Hayate ne répondit rien, mais lui rendit un sourire doux et reconnaissant. C'était étrange comme impression, mais il semblait à Sora que depuis que la jeune femme s'était débarrassée de son armure lors de la bataille navale sur le Hollandais Volant, elle s'était aussi défaite d'une partie de sa réserve... En tout cas avec lui, elle semblait plus ouverte, moins réticente à lui montrer ses émotions.

Un bruit sur sa droite alerta le jeune homme : Riku venait d'apparaître devant la cuisinière, se versant lentement du café dans un mug.

« Riku ! Se réjouit Sora. J'ai rentré hier les coordonnées pour le Colisée. Si tout s'est bien passé, on devrait être actuellement en orbite du monde. Tu sais si Iwako est levée ? »

« Un café... maugréa Riku d'une voix enrouée en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Et mon déjeuner. Avant ça, mon cerveau ne sera pas capable d'assimiler ce que tu viens de dire... »

Sora et Hayate échangèrent un regard en souriant puis la jeune femme poussa un tas de crêpes fumantes vers le jeune Maître de la Keyblade.

« Merci Hayate... » lâcha-t-il en quittant progressivement son mode zombie matinal.

...

Lorsque Sora atterrit devant l'acropole de Thèbes, il leva les yeux vers ses colonnades et sa frise représentant Hercule tout en inspirant un grand bol d'air :

« A part la Ville de Traverse et Jardin Radieux, annonça l'Elu de la Keyblade à la cantonade, je pense que c'est le monde que j'ai visité le plus souvent... »

« C'est pas vrai encore toi ! »

Une petite créature, mi-bouc, mi-humaine, s'approchait en clopinant du groupe des quatre porteurs de Keyblades. C'était exactement la personne que cherchait Sora.

« Phil ! S'exclama le jeune homme en levant une main amicale. Comment ça va ? Dis... je peux te demander un service ? »

« Non », trancha le satyre, en arrachant une affiche de combats de sans-cœurs pour la remplacer par une autre.

« Mais je t'ai pas encore demandé... » râla Sora

« Tu crois que je te vois pas venir ? Le coupa Philoctète en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Tu m'amènes trois bleusailles, et tu veux que je les entraîne comme je t'ai entraîné il y a quelques mois avec Herc'. Je vais bientôt prendre ma retraite, alors je vais te le dire en deux mots : HORS DE QUESTION. »

« Ça fait trois mots non ? » Chuchota Iwako à Hayate qui hocha péniblement la tête de regret.

« En réalité nous ne sommes ni des ''bleusailles'', expliqua Riku en croisant les bras sur son torse, ni à la recherche d'un entraîneur. Nous avons besoin d'une information. »

« Ah ben fallait le dire plus tôt ! S'exclama Phil tandis que Sora le fusillait du regard. 'voulez quoi ?»

« Comment se rendre dans le monde des dieux ? » Demanda directement Riku.

Les yeux du satyre s'exorbitèrent puis il éclata de rire à la barbe du jeune Maître de la Keyblade, qui parut alors irrité devant tant d'hilarité. Enfin, Philoctète expliqua :

« Il faut être au moins un Héros confirmé si vous espérez accéder à l'Olympe. Mais qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez aux dieux ? »

« Nous sommes à la recherche de la Clé du Feu, narra Hayate sérieusement. Serait-il au moins possible de communiquer avec eux ? »

« Hmmm... grogna Phil en lissant sa barbiche tout en réfléchissant. Vous pouvez essayez d'aller à un autel... Si votre Clé est liée au feu, j'irais voir directement à un temple de Hestia, si j'étais vous...»

« Cool ! Se réjouit Sora. C'est par où ? »

« Derrière le forum, explicita Phil en leur montrant le lieu de son petit doigt boudiné. Une grande colonnade blanche avec des flammes à l'entrée... vous pouvez pas le louper. Mais je vous préviens : les dieux sont rarement coopératifs... »

...

Parvenu devant le fameux temple, le petit groupe de porteurs se fit arrêter à l'entrée par deux soldats grecs particulièrement farouches, sans la moindre explication. Comme il ne s'agissait pas de sans-cœurs ni de Similis, selon Iwako, toute possibilité de combat fut vite écartée par les porteurs. Riku était déjà en train de chercher une entrée dérobée lorsqu'une voix leur parvint de sous le parvis :

« Te fatigues pas petit...ils te laisseront pas passer. »

Sora tourna la tête : assis sur les marches du temple, une bouteille à la main et un vieux rapace sur l'épaule, un mendiant les observait en souriant. Son œil vitreux et sa barbe mal rasée indiquaient un taux élevé d'alcool dans le sang.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda l'Elu de la Keyblade. Ce n'est pas un temple public ? »

« Non, affirma l'homme en dépliant ses longues jambes sous ses haillons. C'est un culte à mystères là-dedans. Seuls quelques habitants de Thèbes sont acceptés. »

« Lesquels ? » S'enquit Riku.

Le mendiant se mit sur ses jambes et, malgré son attitude gauche et l'état déplorable de ses vêtements, Sora fut impressionné par sa haute taille. Il but une grande gorgée de vin avant de continuer :

« Hestia est le genre de femme un peu timbrée qui a eu des sales histoires avec les hommes... du coup elle accepte que les femmes dans son temple... enfin, les ''belles femmes''. Cette dindasse a un certain sens de la mode... un truc de citadine quoi. »

Sora et Riku tournèrent d'un même mouvement leurs visages vers ceux de leurs deux compagnes féminines. Tandis qu'Iwako leur répondait par un grand sourire, Hayate, mal à l'aise, se défendit en levant les bras devant elle:

« Iwako je te laisse l'affaire : si elle cherche des ''belles'' femmes à la mode, je ne passerai jamais l'admission... »

« Pas sûr... marmonna le mendiant avec un sourire malicieux. De toute façon il faut vous habiller autrement : belles ou pas, on ne vous laissera jamais passer avec ces vêtements... suivez-moi. »

« Attendez ! L'arrêta Hayate sur ses gardes. Pour quelle raison nous aidez-vous? »

L'homme se prit le menton et le rapace sur son épaule croassa bruyamment. Puis il admit :

« Parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ? Et que je m'ennuie ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des raisons valables... trancha durement Hayate en fronçant les sourcils. Et comment comptez-vous nous aider? Vous êtes de toute évidence un mendiant dans le besoin."

"Vous avez une meilleure option?"

Subitement, Riku se tourna vers la magicienne et demanda:

"Tu n'as pas prévu de costumes pour ce voyage?"

"Je n'ai pas pris le temps de le faire".

« Très bien, soupira d'agacement Hayate devant le sourire confiant du mendiant. On vous suit. Mais je vous préviens : à la moindre action suspecte, vous le regretterez amèrement..."

" Vous voulez qu'on vienne avec vous les filles ? Se proposa Riku.

"Hors de questions", s'insurgea Iwako.

« Alors on vous attend là les filles ! » S'écria Sora tandis que Riku s'asseyait sur les marches du temple en soupirant et que l'inconnu emmenait les deux porteuses vers un stand d'habits grecs.

Une bonne heure plus tard, alors que Sora et Riku désespéraient de ne jamais pouvoir avancer dans leur mission, le mendiant surgit derrière une jarre et déclama :

« Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux les garçons ! Allez les filles, en scène ! »

Iwako fut la première à apparaître. Sous le coup de la surprise, Riku se releva et l'observa bouche bée, tout comme Sora : la magicienne portait une belle robe bleue foncée antique, dont le col échancré laissait entrevoir une bonne partie de ses clavicules blanches. Sa nuque tout aussi laiteuse était apparente, ses longs cheveux bleus ayant été relevés en un grand chignon retenus par quelques fleurs tressées dans ses nattes. Un bijou vert émeraude était accroché à son cou et faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux en amande. Elle leur sourit, coquette, et Sora ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

« Vous en pensez quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même pour faire voltiger sa robe.

« Superbe ! S'exclama Sora en levant un pouce approbateur. Si comme ça tu passes pas à l'entrée... »

« Parfait », lâcha seulement Riku d'une voix étrangement monocorde.

« Allez sors de là... appela soudain le mendiant en jetant un coup d'œil derrière la jarre. Ne fais pas ta timide... »

« Tout cela est ridicule... » se plaignit la voix de Hayate quelque part.

Néanmoins, elle finit par sortir de sa cachette et Sora eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine poitrine : la défenseuse portait elle aussi une robe, mais dont le tissu, couleur nacre et plus vaporeux que celui de sa meilleure amie, embrassait parfaitement chaque forme de sa silhouette. Une ceinture aux dessins dorés retenait sa taille fine, mettant en valeur ses formes féminines, jadis cachées par son armure. Ses cheveux roses, peignés, étaient relevés en une coiffure complexe. Quelques mèches bouclées encadraient son visage doux et dégagé, dont les lèvres rouges mettaient en contraste le bleu cristallin de ses yeux et sa peau légèrement rosée.

« Je suis plutôt fier de moi... » se congratula le mendiant en croisant des bras satisfaits.

« Oui je vous félicite, admit Iwako en tapant dans ses mains. Moi j'ai tout essayé pour l'habiller de manière féminine, et elle a toujours catégoriquement refusé... »

« Ce n'est pas pratique en combat », se défendit Hayate qui semblait mal à l'aise de se faire dévisager ainsi.

« Certes, lâcha soudain Riku. Mais là, on a juste besoin que tu rentres dans un temple pour demander une faveur à une déesse... »

« Et rien que pour te voir comme ça, ça vaut le coup ! roucoula Iwako. N'est-ce pas Sora ? »

Le jeune homme était toujours comme pétrifié devant cette apparition inattendue. Le choc avait été plus violent en comparaison avec Iwako, car la magicienne était déjà assez féminine dans sa manière de se vêtir, de manière générale. Son caractère aussi, était plus délicat. Mais de voir Hayate, d'habitude en t-shirt ou en habits de combat, froidement analytique, parée de la sorte... Sora ne savait pas comment décrire sa réalisation sans paraître stupide :

Hayate était sublime.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention jusqu'alors, à quel point Hayate était splendide. Elle n'avait pas une beauté conventionnelle, certes, ni envoûtante, comme celle d'Iwako, cependant la défenseuse avait quelque chose de sensuelle et à la fois adorable... un peu comme une femme-enfant. Aux yeux de Sora à l'instant, Hayate était divinement belle.

«La Terre appelle Sora? plaisanta Iwako à sa gauche. Alors comment tu la trouves ? »

« Heu ! S'étrangla le jeune homme en se sentant rougir des pieds à la tête. Incroyable... »

Gênée par la situation, Hayate se mit elle aussi à rougir et se déplaça stratégiquement derrière Iwako, tentant vainement de se faire oublier. Alors que la magicienne éclatait de rire et que Riku fixait étrangement Sora de ses yeux turquoise brillant, l'oiseau sur l'épaule du mendiant, à la surprise générale, hurla dans l'oreille de son perchoir humain :

« J'ai faim ! Quand est-ce qu'on va enfin aller casser la croûte ?! »

« Il parle ?! » S'étonna Iwako.

« Malheureusement... soupira le mendiant en tournant la tête vers le volatile. Ecoute : si t'as faim, t'as qu'à y aller tout seul ! »

« Tu oublies une chose mon gars... râla le rapace en fixant son maître de ses petits yeux carnassiers. C'est de TA faute si j'ai perdu mon boulot, mon seul gagne-pain... Exilé à cause de TOI ! »

« Ça va, ça va... se résigna l'homme. Allez-y les filles. Je suis sûr que vous allez assurer ! Moi je dois nourrir cet imbécile... »

« Imbécile toi-même ! » l'insulta encore son rapace alors que le mystérieux homme s'enfonçait dans les ruelles de Thèbes.

Alors que le petit groupe de porteurs regardait médusé leur bienfaiteur disparaître dans la foule, Iwako mit ses mains sur ses hanches et déclara :

« Bien ! Allons rendre visite à cette déesse ! Les garçons... désolée de vous laisser en plan, mais on n'a pas trop le choix... »

« Pas de souci, la rassura Sora qui avait toujours du mal à détacher son regard de Hayate, on vous attend là... »

La voix hésitante de Riku sortit l'élu de ses rêveries :

"Attends."

A la surprise générale, le jeune maitre de la Keyblade révéla un objet qu'il avait vraisemblablement sorti de sa poche. Avec une désinvolture sans pareille, il glissa une baguette en bois taillé pour ressembler à une fleur aux pétales arrondis dans le chignon relevé d'Iwako, à la manière d'un fleuriste arrangeant une composition florale en y ajoutant la pièce maîtresse.

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes restaient sans voix, Sora ne pût s'empêcher de se demander d'où il sortait ce truc... Malgré le regard interrogateur de la magicienne, Riku se contenta pour toute réponse de retourner s'asseoir tout en croisant les bras.

 **Les deux filles arriveront-elles à obtenir la faveur des dieux? Réponse la semaine prochaine!**  
 **Et en attendant...JOYEUX NOUVEL AN A TOUS!**  
 **Pleins de paopoos et de glaces bleues à vous, très chers lecteurs!**  
 **Nsperis et Lirae**


	10. Chapter 10: le Voleur de Feu 2

**Suite du monde du Colisée de l'Olympe!**  
 **Et aujourd'hui, Sora va enfin rencontrer les dieux!**

Riku, appuyé contre les marches du temple, observait d'un œil mi-clos Sora faire les cent pas devant lui.

« Elles vont y arriver, lâcha Riku confiant. T'en fais pas. »

« Je sais mais elles en mettent du temps », Se plaignit l'Elu impatient.

Il sentit que son meilleur ami l'analysait sous toutes ses coutures et il en fut dérouté : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le regardait ainsi, ces dernières semaines. Que se passait-il dans la tête de Riku ? Il était vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps...enfin, plus que d'habitude. Curieux, Sora ralentit sa marche et, fixant les iris turquoise électrique de son meilleur ami, tenta :

«Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Les yeux de Riku bougèrent subrepticement dans leurs orbites pour scruter ceux, bleu océan, de l'Elu. Son cerveau semblait en plein décodage de données binaires récalcitrantes. Enfin, le jeune Maître se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux argentés et, détournant le regard, il soupira :

« Rien... »

Sora n'était pas dupe : Riku lui mentait. Décidé à gratter la surface du mystère, l'Elu ouvrit une bouche décidée lorsqu'un énorme craquement se fit entendre sur leur droite : d'un même mouvement, les deux jeunes gens s'armèrent de leurs Keyblades tout en évitant d'un bond une colonne de marbre qui leur tombait dessus. Halluciné, Sora remarqua alors que la statue géante siégeant sans doute dans la salle centrale du temple venait de briser le plafond du bâtiment antique avec sa tête. Le golem de pierre avait pris vie ! Reculant précautionneusement, les deux garçons laissèrent la place au titan de pierre, qui marcha nonchalamment sur le frontispice, le détruisant intégralement du pied. Effrayé, Sora remarqua que la statue féminine les avait repérés. Ses yeux étrangement brillants se posèrent un instant sur eux, avec dédain. Puis elle entreprit de s'accroupir, ce qui provoqua un tremblement de terre et leva tous les pavés de la rue. Au comble de la surprise, Sora nota alors la présence de Hayate et Iwako, sagement assises dans le creux de la main que leur présentait l'automate.

« On a passé le test ! Se réjouit Iwako en sautant depuis le majeur. Enfin...surtout Hayate. Le tout a culminé en une épreuve de pâtisserie, vous voyez. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Riku dans un souffle.

Hayate descendit elle aussi de la main titanesque puis lança un sourire triomphant à Sora, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix vibrante de la statue s'élever tout autour d'eux :

« Jeunes Humains... vos amies m'ont expliqué votre requête. Je suis Hestia, déesse du Foyer et du Feu Sacré. Malheureusement, la Clé du Feu n'est plus en ma possession... et même si je l'avais encore, je ne pourrai vous l'offrir sans l'accord de Zeus. »

« Hestia, demanda Riku en faisant disparaître Point du Jour d'un mouvement du poignet. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de rencontrer Zeus ? »

« Son temple se trouve en haut de l'acropole... » expliqua la statue de la déesse.

« Pardonnez-moi, clarifia Riku, je veux dire le rencontrer en personne »

La déesse éclata de rire, ce qui fit vibrer les tympans de Sora, puis reprit :

« Et qui êtes-vous pour demander une chose pareille ? Jason ? Achille ? »

N'y tenant plus, et aussi légèrement agacé, Sora s'avança et, bombant le torse, déclara :

« Hestia ! Je suis Sora, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dans ton monde. Philoctète m'a entraîné en même temps que Hercule, le fils de Zeus. J'ai vaincu les Titans de Roche et de Givre dans le Colisée et battu Cerbère et Hadès lui-même dans le Colisée des Enfers. Zeus en personne a accroché mon portrait dans les étoiles il y a une année de cela, après notre victoire sur l'Hydre. Un Héros n'a-t-il pas le droit de pénétrer en Olympe, selon vos lois ? »

Riku, Iwako et Hayate le dévisagèrent comme s'ils le rencontraient pour la première fois, tout comme la déesse dont le visage craquela légèrement sous le coup de la stupeur.

« ...tu as vaincu deux Titans ? » Murmura Iwako impressionnée.

« Avec Donald et Dingo, précisa Sora. Même si Donald était un moins bon soigneur que toi Iwa."

« Alors c'était pas des conneries ? » hallucina Riku, qui ne l'avait surement jamais vraiment cru.

Hayate ne dit pas un mot et se contenta d'observer Sora de ses yeux bleu ciel pétillant. Elle semblait réellement impressionnée. Le jeune homme en fut flatté, mais ne le montra pas.

« Par Zeus ! S'exclama la statue de Hestia, mal à l'aise. C'est donc toi le fameux Sora ? Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir reconnu mais... je t'imaginais plus... grand. »

Sora jeta un regard meurtrier à Riku lorsqu'il l'entendit pouffer de rire. Il choisit de l'ignorer et demanda à la déesse :

« Alors ? Peut-on voir Zeus ? »

Après une minute d'hésitation puis un long soupir, la statue leva le bras au ciel et, dans un grondement tonitruant qui brisa les derniers piliers du temple, un gigantesque escalier d'or et de marbre blanc jaillit du sol pour s'élever jusqu'aux cieux, loin au-dessus de la ville.

« Je vous rejoindrai aux portes de l'Olympe. Ne rentrez pas sans moi. »

Sous le regard effrayé des habitants de Thèbes ayant accouru pour voir le prodige, la statue de Hestia alla se rasseoir sur les débris de son siège et se rendormit, figée dans la pierre qui la liait à son autel en ruines. Iwako, quant à elle, mit sa main en visière et observa un instant la hauteur des marches avant de soupirer :

« Bon et bien... il ne reste plus qu'à monter. »

...

Après vraisemblablement des heures d'ascension éreintante, les quatre porteurs de Keyblade parvinrent enfin sur le palier de l'Olympe. Sora, le cœur battant, attrapa un nuage de la main et fut étonné de sa froideur tandis qu'il se liquéfiait dans sa paume entre-ouverte. Puis le jeune Elu leva les yeux vers la gigantesque porte grillagée en or massif qui marquait l'entrée du domaine des dieux.

Trois ans qu'il désirait obtenir le statut de Héros.

Trois ans qu'il désirait voir cet endroit.

Et enfin, il y était parvenu... il allait voir le monde des dieux.

Hestia se matérialisa soudain devant eux. Sous sa véritable forme divine. Sa peau verte brillait étrangement et ses cheveux rouges étaient décorés de divers fruits appétissants. Elle devait être un peu plus grande qu'un Humain normal, mais sans plus. La déesse leur sourit avant de hurler :

« HERMEEES ! »

Apparaissant dans un grand « pouf », un petit dieu chétif à la peau bleuâtre apparut au-dessus de la barrière divine. Il portait des lunettes d'aviateur, un petit cor doré sous le bras et il voletait de-ci de-là grâce à des sandales ailées.

« Hestia ? S'inquiéta-t-il d'une voix nasillarde. Tu t'es coincée de ce côté de la porte ma chérie ? Si tu as encore perdu tes clés, Héphaïstos va devoir rajouter ça sur ta note... »

« Hermès, le coupa Hestia agacée. Zeus a de la visite : des Héros ont passé les tests. Sora est parmi eux. »

Après un hoquet de surprise, le petit messager des dieux revissa ses lunettes sur son nez et examina les quatre porteurs sous toutes leurs coutures. Après quoi il s'écria :

« Que les Moires me crèvent les yeux ! Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! C'est le patron qui va être content ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sonner de son cor doré, le dieu messager examina une nouvelle fois le groupe de porteurs et s'enquit auprès de Hestia ;

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait du vieux?"

"Quel vieux?" S'étonna Hestia en levant un sourcil tandis que Riku se cachait derrière sa frange et que Sora était empli d'un mauvais pressentiment...

"Celui-là, dit-il en pointant Riku du doigt. Avec les cheveux blancs. C'est pas une maison de retraite ici... On accepte que les Héros certifiés."

Sora lança un regard plein de pitié a son meilleur ami: il aurait dû être satisfait de prendre sa revanche sur sa moquerie de toute à l'heure, pourtant Riku ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Si Iwako et Hestia paraissaient tout aussi outrées que Sora, Hayate en revanche, face à la perche divine qu'on lui tendait, avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir le commentaire cinglant qui ferait définitivement couler le navire.

Riku, fuyant la pitié de Sora et la joie qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Hayate, fit demi-tour et entama sa descente vaincue qui le ramènerait sur la terre des hommes, lorsque Hestia leva le bras en sa direction et lança :

« Jeune homme reviens ! J'ai des Pass VIP ! »

Hermès, après s'être excusé platement devant Riku, alléguant pour sa défense qu'il pensait jusqu'alors que tous les Humains aux cheveux blancs avaient un certain âge, prit son envol et commença à sonner du cor de manière hystérique, sans doute pour prévenir les dieux de leur arrivée, Hestia le suivant sur le sol nuageux. Dans un grincement métallique impressionnant, le portail doré s'ouvrit enfin pour les laisser passer. Mais aucun des quatre porteurs ne fit un pas en avant. Tous étaient figés par la stupeur.

« Vous...finit par souffler Hayate dont les yeux bleu brillaient d'excitation. Vous vous rendez compte de l'honneur qu'on nous accorde ? Nous allons pénétrer dans le domaine des dieux... »

« Ça valait la peine de te déguiser en femme », railla Riku pour se remonter le moral.

Alors que Hayate levait un poing vengeur en direction du jeune Maître de la Keyblade, Iwako se mit à trembler. Riku perdit soudain tout son sarcasme et s'en inquiéta:

« Iwako ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Une magie... dit-elle en levant ses doigts fins devant elle. Une magie surpuissante est à l'œuvre ici. Si l'on passe ce portail... Cela risque de nous affecter. »

« Tu sens une menace ? » demanda Hayate, sur ses gardes.

Iwako fit non de la tête puis tous se tournèrent vers Sora, attendant probablement son assentiment.

« Allons-y », finit-il par lâcher en faisant le premier pas.

Comme la magicienne l'avait prévu, Sora ressentit une vague de puissance traverser tout son corps. Remontant de sa voûte plantaire, un feu dévorant parcourut tous ses membres, à la manière d'un courant électrique. Derrière lui, ses trois compagnons lâchèrent une exclamation de surprise : la même sensation venait sans aucun doute de s'emparer d'eux aussi. Lorsque Sora se tourna vers eux, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en découvrant que le pourtour de leur corps était devenu étrangement brillant... tout comme celui de Hestia. Riku dégageait à présent une aura blanche, tandis qu'Iwako et Hayate, sans grande surprise, scintillaient de bleu et de rose. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses propres bras nus, Sora remarqua un léger éclat rougeoyant.

« C'est impossible... murmura alors Hayate en fixant sa propre paume tremblante. Nous sommes... nous sommes devenus immortels... ? »

« Les Héros qui accèdent à l'Olympe, réalisa soudain Sora à voix haute, deviennent des dieux... »

« QUOI ?! » S'exclamèrent à l'unisson ses amis.

« Vous venez ? » les appela brusquement Hestia depuis une route pavée, du haut d'un cumulus.

Après s'être encore une fois dévisagés, estomaqués par la situation, les quatre amis la suivirent jusqu'à une série de bâtiments antiques tous plus flamboyants les uns que les autres. Sans doute les différentes maisons des dieux. Puis, ils pénétrèrent dans un colossal jardin de nuages baigné de lumière : là les attendaient une bonne vingtaine de dieux. Certains se tenaient devant des trônes de marbre blancs, tandis que d'autres parlaient joyeusement autour d'un gargantuesque banquet. Un dieu obèse à la peau cramoisie générait littéralement une fontaine de vin dans une coupole en verre.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, annonça Hermès de sa voix haut perchée, Sora et ses amis ! »

Tous les dieux présents applaudirent en souriant. Si Sora ne sentait pas le courant divin dans ses veines, il se serait cru à un gala chic plus qu'à une assemblée d'êtres immortels. Un homme de bien trois mètres de haut, à la longue barbe blanche et aux muscles rutilants, fendit bientôt la foule à leur rencontre. Une femme magnifique, fine et à la peau violette scintillante, le suivait comme son ombre.

« Sora c'est pas trop tôt ! rugit l'énorme dieu en attrapant la tête de l'Elu dans un de ses biceps ambrés pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux de sa main libre. Quand Hercule est venu nous rendre visite et que je ne t'ai pas vu avec lui, j'ai bien cru que tu étais mort ! »

« Hadès nous l'aurait dit si c'était le cas », ironisa Hermès en attrapant un verre de vin.

« Bien joué au fait, continua le grand dieu en lâchant Sora avec un clin d'œil complice. Pour avoir rabattu le clapet à ma crapule de frère... j'aurais payé cher pour voir sa tête d'enterrement ! »

La blague sur le dieu des Morts déclencha l'hilarité dans l'assemblée des dieux. Sora, les yeux exorbités, comprit alors qui était le personnage en face de lui.

« ...Zeus ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Lui-même ! » éclata le monarque.

« Attendez ! Réalisa l'Elu de la Keyblade en cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Hercule est venu ici ?! Alors il a réussi ! Il est redevenu un dieu ! Où est-il ? »

A ces mots, Zeus et la femme qui l'accompagnait perdirent lentement leur sourire et baissèrent la tête, peinés.

« Mon Hercule est bien venu ici, expliqua Héra la reine des dieux. Mais il a choisi l'amour et a refusé l'immortalité. Il vit à présent avec sa femme, Mégara, sur terre. »

Sora ne sut pas comment réagir à cette annonce. D'un côté, il fut terriblement déçu par le choix de Hercule, lui qui avait lutté toute sa vie pour retrouver ses parents, il lui semblait avoir abandonné trop facilement son statut divin. Mais d'un autre côté, avoir choisi Mégara était la décision la plus noble possible connaissant le sacrifice qu'il avait dû faire.

« C'était un très beau choix de sa part, intervint alors la voix chantante d'Iwako. Vous devriez être fiers de votre fils... »

« Oui, renchérit Hayate après réflexion. C'était un choix très humble de sa part. Peu de mortels auraient fait ainsi. »

Zeus et Héra sourirent tristement aux deux jeunes femmes, acceptant leurs compliments de bonne grâce. Riku cependant intervint en croisant les bras sur son torse :

« Je suis navré de briser ce moment intense, mais j'ai une question concernant cette histoire de statut divin : qu'en est-il de nous ? Car je suis certes flatté, mais je pense qu'il y a eu, pour ma part, confusion sur la demande... »

« Oh, s'étonna Zeus en le dévisageant, tu parles du fait que vous vous êtes mis à briller ? Vous en faites pas ! C'est non permanent ! C'est qu'on ne peut pas mourir en Olympe, vous voyez? C'est un peu comme votre passeport ici, sinon votre corps mortel risquerait d'exploser. »

Sora sentit à nouveau la déception monter en lui tandis qu'il voyait un clair soulagement sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Les expressions faciales de Hayate et Iwako restaient quant à elles indéchiffrables… L'Elu de la Keyblade, cependant, se reprit bien vite et se souvint du but de leur présence en ces lieux.

"Zeus? demanda-t-il sans détour. Hestia a eu la gentillesse de nous amener ici parce qu'on cherche un objet: on l'appelle la Clé du Feu. Hestia avait l'air de savoir de quoi on parlait… est-ce qu'on pourrait vous l'emprunter?"

"Et pourquoi donc?" lâcha une déesse tout en armure en leur lançant un regard méfiant.

"Du calme Athéna, la héla Héra. Ecoutons ce qu'ils ont à nous dire…"

"Nos amies ont perdu leurs souvenirs, expliqua Sora en montrant Hayate et Iwako. On essaie de réunir les quatre Clés des Eléments pour leur rendre leur mémoire."

"Apollon?" appela Zeus en levant un sourcil incompris.

Un très beau dieu s'avança dans le cercle. Il observa attentivement les Héros avant d'admettre:

"Il existe en effet une Tour de Cristal dans un monde lointain qui permet ce genre de miracles… Néanmoins, peu de Mortels en connaissent l'existence… "

"Qui vous a révélé cela?" questionna encore Athéna en empoignant sa lance.

"Elle se nomme Enna Kros", affirma Riku.

Des murmures impressionnés parcoururent la foule d'être immortels jusqu'à ce que Zeus lève le bras, pour les faire taire. Hayate profita de cette accalmie pour poser une question intelligente:

"Connaissez-vous cette femme? Savez-vous qui elle est?"

Zeus, sans un mot, alla se rasseoir sur son trône et onze autres dieux et déesses firent de même. L'ambiance n'était plus à la fête, songea Sora en voyant leurs mines déconfites. Certains paraissaient même inquiets.

"Les dieux de l'Olympe… commença à nouveau Apollon... sont uniquement les dieux de ce monde. Or, il existe des êtres… différents… qui possèdent un pouvoir sur _tous_ les mondes. Enna Kros fait partie de cette race. Vous devez être… spéciaux à ses yeux. La mémoire des Mortels n'est pas sa priorité d'habitude..."

"Peut-on lui faire confiance?" continua Hayate curieuse.

Apollon jeta un regard hésitant à Zeus, qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Ce fut Athéna qui répondit:

"Enna Kros est au-delà du Bien et du Mal. Pour ce qui est de sa véritable nature, il n'est pas en notre pouvoir de la révéler à de simples Mortels, tout Héros qu'ils soient. Néanmoins..."

La jeune déesse en armure fixa Zeus, décidée, avant de l'appeler:

"Père! Ces Mortels sont envoyés par Enna Kros. Il est de notre devoir de leur révéler où se trouve la Clé."

Père? se répéta Sora. Ainsi Zeus avait plusieurs enfants à part Hercule…

D'un geste las de la main, le roi des dieux indiqua son approbation. Ce fut sa femme qui prit alors la parole, tout en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de son mari:

"Il y a un peu moins d'un an, l'Olympe a été attaquée par les Titans, libérés du Tartare par Hadès. Si Hercule nous a tous sauvés, aucun de nous, occupés à protéger notre terre, n'a remarqué que le Titan de lave avait dérobé la Clé du Feu. Nous pensons qu'il l'a même avalée. Il est devenu plus grand, plus fort et presque invincible…"

Un autre dieu, à la peau bleue foncée et armés des pieds à la tête, compléta:

"Zeus, Poséidon et moi-même, Arès, n'avons réussi à la vaincre, à ma plus grande honte…"

"Depuis, reprit Héra, il se cache dans une haute montagne. Et plus aucun dieu n'ose l'affronter…"

"Mais… commenta Sora abasourdi. comment ça se fait que des dieux n'arrivent pas à battre un Titan tout seul? Même s'il est plus gros, tous ensemble vous devez être plus forts que lui, non?"

La plupart des dieux baissèrent la tête de honte. Hestia, mélancolique, expliqua alors:

"La Clé du Feu n'est pas qu'une simple relique. C'est elle qui me permet d'activer la Flamme du Foyer Originel. Sans elle, la Flamme se tarit petit à petit, et la puissance des dieux avec elle…

"C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue, exemplifia Apollon en soupirant. Sans clé, pas de flamme et sans flamme, pas de pouvoirs pour récupérer la clé."

"Alors les dieux… comprit Sora surpris, peuvent perdre leurs pouvoirs?"

"Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, admit Apollon, nous n'avons de pouvoirs que dans ce monde précisément. Et la Clé du Feu, dont nous sommes les dépositaires, est la source de notre puissance. Sans elle, nous sommes seulement des êtres immortels..."

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'il s'agit d'un plan de Hadès pour vous affaiblir? intervint soudain Riku en fronçant ses sourcils argentés. Et qu'il aurait volontairement demandé au Titan de lave de voler la Clé?"

"C'est ce que je pense pour ma part, avoua Athéna. Hadès est peut-être fou, mais il est rusé."

"Je suis navré Sora… se manifesta enfin Zeus en sortant de sa léthargie. Tu dois être bien déçu de rencontrer les dieux… nous ne pouvons pas te prêter la Clé, tu l'auras bien compris…"

Sora baissa la tête, fébrile. Il ne tarda pas à se tourner vers ses trois autres compagnons pour les interroger du regard. Hayate parut lire dans ses pensées car elle opina du chef, tout en inspirant avec ardeur. Iwako remarqua leur échange muet et elle leva bientôt les bras en s'exclamant:

"Attendez une minute vous deux… je sais où vous voulez vous rendre. Et je vous demande: vous voulez mourir?"

"J'ai déjà battu deux Titans", rappela encore une fois Sora, qui sentait déjà l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines.

"Sora… le calma à son tour Riku. Il a vraisemblablement absorbé la Clé du Feu, donc le pouvoir des dieux. Navré de gâcher ton euphorie, mais je pense qu'il sera plus coriace qu'un titan "standard"..."

L'Elu de la Keyblade, à la recherche de soutien, se tourna vers Hayate. La jeune femme semblait en proie à un duel intérieur intense. Son visage affichait un calme déroutant tandis que ses yeux cristallins pétillaient d'envie. Enfin, elle donna son avis:

"Je ne pense pas que ce combat sera une partie de plaisir… Néanmoins, je ne pense pas non plus que l'on n'ait aucune chance de vaincre cette créature. Avec une bonne stratégie, et une bonne cohésion d'équipe, nous sommes capables d'en venir à bout. De ce que je crois en avoir retenu, les Titans ne sont pas réputés pour leur intelligence dans ce monde…"

Riku la dévisagea avec étonnement alors qu'Iwako lâchait un soupir fataliste.

"Si l'un de nous refuse le combat, concéda cependant Hayate noblement, alors je me retire du projet. Il n'y a qu'ensemble que nous avons une chance de victoire."

Sora examina la jeune femme avec surprise: il était rare qu'Hayate prenne une décision aussi impulsive… était-ce à cause de la puissance divine qui parcourait actuellement son corps?

"Alors les amis? demanda Sora en leur souriant avec encouragement. On tente le coup ou pas?"

Après sans doute une analyse approfondie de leurs chances de survie, Riku ne put s'empêcher de sourire malicieusement avant de railler:

"Il est hors de question que tu continues à t'attirer toute la gloire tout seul…"

"Très bien… se décida Iwako mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée. Je viens aussi. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il vous arrivait quelque chose si je n'étais pas là… Et qui irait combattre un boss sans prendre la Soigneuse avec lui?"

Résolu, Sora se tourna donc vers le Conseil des dieux en serrant les poings et déclara:

" _Nous allons récupérer la Clé du Feu."_

 **Qui sont ces "super dieux" au-dessus des autres?**  
 **Pourquoi Enna Kros est-elle donc si intéressée par nos héros?**  
 **Suite la semaine prochaine pour un combat épique contre le titan de lave!**


	11. Chapter 11: le Voleur de Feu 3

**Aujourd'hui, combat épique en perspective! Nos héros grimpent sur le mont Olympe pour aller affronter un titan de lave surpuissant!**

L'ascension du Mont Olympe se passa sans encombre, si ce n'est qu'une légère bruine commença à tomber sur ce décor rocheux et désertique dès qu'ils furent en mesure d'apercevoir le sommet du pic rocailleux devant eux. Au détour d'un virage, Iwako toujours en robe bleue, s'assit sans crier gare sur un gros caillou et soupira :

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout. J'ai l'impression qu'on court droit dans un piège... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » S'inquiéta Riku en rebroussant chemin, voyant sa compagne arrêtée.

« Je ne sais pas... admit la magicienne mal à l'aise et baissant la voix. Si la Clé du Feu est bien la source du pouvoir des dieux, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous laisseront la prendre comme cela... »

« Tu penses qu'ils nous mentiraient ? » Comprit Hayate.

« Zeus vous mentirait... »

Sora fit volte-face, Ame de Roi au poing. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de reconnaître le mendiant du temple, grimper avec difficulté le chemin de montagne, un bâton sous le bras et son rapace parlant endormi sur l'épaule.

« Encore toi ? Lâcha l'Elu de la Keyblade en baissant son arme. Tu nous suis ou quoi ? »

« Possible, avoua l'homme. Les habitants de Thèbes parlent d'un combat de légende... je voulais être aux premières loges. »

« Qui êtes-vous exactement ? L'agressa alors Riku en pointant la lame de sa Keyblade sous la gorge de l'inconnu. Et qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? »

Le visage de l'homme passa de son habituel air crédule à une expression de haine farouche en quelques secondes. Cela glaça le sang de Sora dans ses veines.

« La vengeance... finit-il par admettre. C'est cela, que je cherche. Sur les dieux de ce monde. Sur Zeus, particulièrement. »

« On ne t'aidera pas à combattre les dieux », affirma Iwako qui s'était relevée, sur ses gardes.

« Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! Éclata le mendiant, ce qui réveilla son oiseau dans un cri. Mais... si vous parvenez à vaincre le Titan, là où les dieux ont échoué... cela va les ridiculiser. Et je veux être là pour voir ça... »

A moitié convaincu, Sora ne lâcha pas son arme et le questionna encore :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Zeus ? Il avait l'air plutôt sympa... »

L'inconnu soupira puis repartit en boitant sur le chemin de montagne. Il leva le bras, pour leur faire signe de le suivre. Après un regard perplexe vers ses compagnons, Sora lui emboîta le pas. L'homme reprit derechef sa tirade :

« Les dieux ne sont pas toujours aussi « bons » qu'il y paraît... parfois ils sont avares, et orgueilleux. Je l'ai payé de ma liberté, crois-moi petit... Zeus en particulier, est pire qu'un enfant capricieux. Ton amie a raison : même si vous parvenez à récupérer la Clé, il ne vous la donnera pas gratuitement, de peur de perdre sa puissance... »

« Nous ne sommes pas spécialement du côté des dieux, intervint Riku, il nous faut simplement la Clé du Feu pour notre mission. »

Le mendiant ne répondit rien à cela et continua sa marche silencieuse, les quatre porteurs sur les talons. Il paraissait connaître la montagne et les menait vraisemblablement par un raccourci.

« Et si dans toute cette histoire, lança soudain Hayate, c'était vous qui vouliez vous emparer de la Clé une fois le Titan vaincu?»

Le mystérieux pèlerin s'arrêta et tourna sa tête mal rasée vers la jeune femme. Un vent d'orage fit rouler sa capuche sur ses épaules, dévoilant un visage fier, et amusé.

« C'est une très bonne réflexion, la félicita-t-il. Bien qu'inexacte, malheureusement...»

« Etes-vous un dieu ? » Tenta Iwako, humblement, en marchant à ses côtés.

« Non... » répondit-il en souriant, tout en regardant la pluie qui commençait à tomber de plus en plus fort au loin.

« Que sont-ils exactement ? » Continua Hayate, dont la robe volait à présent dans le vent glacial des hauteurs.

« Les dieux sont propres à chaque monde, expliqua le mendiant après avoir toussé. Ce sont des entités immortelles et surpuissantes, mais pas invincibles ».

« Les titans sont-ils plus puissants que les dieux? » Essaya Sora.

« Non, fit le mendiant avec des yeux brillants. Les dieux et les titans sont juste deux races d'immortels différentes. Mais... il existe bien des créatures au-dessus des dieux. On dit qu'elles vivent dans un autre monde, au centre de tous les mondes... et qu'elles ne peuvent en sortir. On les appelle, les « Premiers Nés » en Olympe... On raconte que Gaïa, Mère des Titans, en était une. A présent elle vivrait dans un autre monde, et aurait pris un autre nom...»

Le petit groupe était parvenu en ligne de crête, et les éléments se déchaînaient à présent tout autour d'eux. Leur guide les mena jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte, après quoi il remit son capuchon et déclara :

« Je ne vais pas plus loin, les enfants. De là, vous pourrez arriver dans son dos, ce qui vous donnera un élément de surprise... quant à moi, je vais chercher une place de choix afin de pouvoir admirer vos prouesses... »

« Essaye de trouver un coin au sec ! » râla son rapace en ébouriffant ses plumes pleines d'eau.

« Hey ! Fit encore Sora alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la bise. Merci ! »

« Bonne chance, cria encore le mendiant par-dessus le sifflement du vent. Guerriers de la Keyblade ! »

Il disparut alors tout à fait de leur regard et Sora jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à ses amis.

...

Tous assis autour d'un feu improvisé à la hâte, les porteurs de Keyblade étaient en train de planifier un assaut tactique. Riku avait tracé des lignes et des cercles dans le sable devant eux, et résumait ce qui venait d'être dit :

« Bien. Iwako, il te faut avant tout rester hors de portée des attaques directes : ton plus gros défaut est ta faible résistance physique. Cependant, ton plus gros avantage réside dans ta capacité à te déplacer sans être repérée. De plus, tes sorts de Soin sont primordiaux, tu dois donc éviter d'être mise K.O. À tout prix.

Hayate, ta puissance n'est pas dans l'attaque, mais dans la défense. Il te faudra malheureusement encaisser la plupart des dégâts, et attirer l'attention du monstre sur toi en attaquant. On ne sait pas encore s'il peut lancer des attaques de Ténèbres : si tel est le cas, il te faudra te mettre à l'abri dès que possible... Mais je fais confiance à ta nouvelle furtivité : sans armure, tu sauras bien plus facilement te mettre à l'abri.

Tu ne seras pas toute seule en première ligne, puisque je serai là aussi : je suis sans doute le deuxième meilleur défenseur du groupe. Mais tu devras rester à distance, car je risque de lancer des sphères de Ténèbres, si la situation l'exige...

Quant à toi Sora, tu es l'élément mobile : il te faudra t'adapter en joignant soit l'attaque avec Iwako, soit la défense avec Hayate et moi. Ton plus gros avantage est ta rapidité, ainsi que ta capacité à lancer de puissantes attaques à distance. C'est ton imprévisibilité qui saura déstabiliser le titan...

Notre plan toutefois à une grosse faille... »

Riku stoppa son monologue pour fixer intensément Iwako de ses deux iris turquoise. La jeune femme se tortilla sur son caillou, mal à l'aise.

« Iwako est notre plus puissante force de frappe ET notre Soigneuse... expliqua enfin Riku en jetant son bâton dans les flammes. Les sorts de glace de Sora ne peuvent pas rivaliser avec les siens: si elle est mise hors d'état de nuire, nous n'avons plus aucune chance... »

Ces derniers mots tombèrent comme la foudre sur le moral du groupe, qui se plongea dans un profond mutisme, seulement entrecoupé par les craquements de braises dans le feu. Iwako tout particulièrement, sentant la pression peser sur ses épaules, était devenue nerveuse. Sora le sentit et posa sa grande main sur son bras laiteux.

« T'en fais pas Iwa, dit-il du ton le plus jovial possible. T'es pas toute seule : on sera tous là à le frapper aussi. Et dans le pire des cas, on a toujours l'option de prendre la fuite. C'est pas glorieux, mais c'est toujours une possibilité. »

Hayate lui prit l'autre bras et lui sourit aussi de manière rassurante. Iwako reprit enfin quelques couleurs et hocha la tête, reprenant confiance en elle.

« Il n'est pas trop tard, lâcha encore Riku en croisant les bras sur son torse. On peut encore reculer.»

« Non... l'arrêta la magicienne en prenant une grande inspiration. On va y arriver. »

...

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le cratère volcanique au sommet du mont brumeux, Sora sentit instantanément la chaleur étouffante qui imprégnait toute la zone... devant eux, un gigantesque amas de pierres noirâtres fumait en crépitant sous les rafales d'eau qui tombaient du ciel déchaîné. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute du titan endormi.

« Iwako dans les hauteurs, murmura Riku en brandissant déjà Point du Jour. Hayate avec moi. »

Sans un mot, la magicienne disparut dans les brumes mystérieuses du mont tandis que la défenseuse marchait derrière Riku sur la pointe des pieds. Sora nota avec surprise que l'absence d'armure et la présence de la robe de satin semblaient donner à Hayate l'étonnante capacité de flotter silencieusement au-dessus du sol. L'Elu quant à lui savait ce qu'il devait faire... il contourna le géant somnolent et vint se placer au centre du terrain. Il tenait Ame de Roi dans sa main droite et respirait les vapeurs brûlantes de la bête, tandis que le froid mordant de la tempête giflait son visage frigorifié. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que ses compagnons étaient tous à leur poste, Sora lança sa Keyblade de toutes ses forces sur le pic rocheux juste en dessus de leur ennemi : une véritable avalanche de granit se mit à rouler sur la bête, dans un bruit de tonnerre sourd. Le titan ouvrit bientôt un œil jaunâtre sans pupilles ; au fur et à mesure de son réveil, des veines palpitantes de feu s'embrasaient un peu partout sur son corps.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de riposter.

A peine comprit-il qu'il était prisonnier des roches, que Riku hurla :

« Maintenant! »

Cachée quelque part au-dessus du gouffre fumant, Iwako lança un puissant sort de givre, sans doute un Glacier X, sur la base du titan. Il hurla de douleur, ce qui fit vibrer toute la dépression rocheuse alentour. Sans lui laisser de répit, Hayate et Riku se mirent alors à le rouer de coups : sa structure fragilisée par la glace, toute une partie de son corps éclata alors en mille morceaux.

Mais Sora ne baissa pas sa garde et observa sans grande surprise le monstre commencer à rougeoyer: son corps tout entier irradiait à présent une véritable fournaise, qui évaporait instantanément la pluie le heurtant sans cesse. Le titan tourna sa tête dégoulinante de lave vers Hayate et Riku, à ses pieds, et ouvrit lentement la bouche : un torrent de plasma en fusion ne tarda pas à en jaillir. Les deux porteurs sautèrent sur des rochers proches, esquivant sans difficulté. Néanmoins, Hayate poussa un cri de rage et Sora nota alors avec inquiétude que les pans de sa tunique blanche avaient pris feu.

« Maudite robe ! Jura-t-elle éteignant le tissu en le piétinant. Quelle idée de combattre accoutrée comme ça ! »

Un nouveau vomi de lave la fit bondir quelques mètres plus loin, et Sora passa à l'action : il leva le bras et sa Keyblade s'y rematérialisa d'elle-même. Puis, dans un cri qui se voulait avant tout vindicatif, le jeune homme la lança à nouveau contre la tête du titan. Fronçant les sourcils de concentration sous sa frange trempée et tendant la main devant lui, Sora maîtrisait le discobole par la pensée, sa lame ne cessant de heurter les yeux et le crâne mou du monstre. L'attaque ne visait pas à faire des dégâts, mais bien à attirer son attention sur l'Elu.

« Encore ! » hurla Riku juste avant de disparaître dans un portail de Ténèbres afin d'éviter une pluie de fumerolles.

Un nouveau sort de Glace, tout aussi puissant que le dernier, jaillit d'un autre angle du cratère. Figé dans son mouvement, le titan se prit à nouveau une frappe combinée de Riku et Hayate, et un nouveau pan de son corps se détacha de l'ensemble...

Souriant de soulagement, Sora nota que la taille du titan baissait à vue d'œil : la stratégie de Riku visait à ne lui laisser aucun répit, ni aucune ouverture offensive. Jugeant qu'ils maîtrisaient la situation, Sora prit son élan et se mit à courir le long des murs naturels de la dépression afin de rejoindre Iwako. De son observatoire, il prit alors conscience de la taille tout de même considérable de leur ennemi. Le jeune homme finit par trouver la magicienne, camouflée derrière un éboulis, jetant imperceptiblement un Sort de Soin en direction de l'arène. La jeune femme était tendue, tous les traits de son beau visage tirés à cause de la concentration.

« Ensemble ! » Dit juste Sora en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Cristal de Givre et Ame de Roi côte à côte, un puissant rayon de magie de froid en sortit pour aller percuter le titan de plein fouet... l'attaque Glaciation fut telle que le corps tout entier du monstre fut alors prisonnier de la glace.

Une vague de joie parcourut le corps de Sora, mais son euphorie fut de courte durée car il aperçut bientôt de nouvelles fumerolles apparaître un peu partout sur la statue frigorifiée. A sa droite, Iwako murmura, ses yeux en amande exorbités par la peur :

« Sora... rejoins-les... »

Leur assaut semblait avoir enragé le titan plus qu'autre chose : hurlant de douleur, le géant se débattit avec violence, projetant des pics de glace acérés tout autour de lui. Loin au-dessous de Sora, Hayate et Riku avaient transformé leurs Keyblades en bouclier et se protégeaient comme ils le pouvaient de la tempête de givre.

« Sora dépêche-toi ! » Ordonna Iwako paniquant.

Obéissant, le jeune homme se jeta dans le vide, amortissant sa chute en ouvrant ses bras en croix. Le vent de la tempête sifflait à ses oreilles, l'étourdissant à moitié, et il dut fermer les yeux lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de lave brûlante déferla devant lui, le forçant à dévier sa trajectoire. Il s'écrasa non loin de Hayate et se redressa en crachant ses poumons. Fort heureusement, un halo vert l'entoura bientôt et il fut intégralement soigné : Iwako veillait sur eux de son observatoire. L'Elu de la Keyblade releva la tête en direction du monstre et sentit son souffle s'arrêter net : le titan venait de générer deux bras supplémentaires de sous son abdomen. L'un d'eux attaquait déjà Riku tandis que l'autre se rapprochait dangereusement de Hayate, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, occupée à éviter un nouveau cracha de plasma. Soudainement, un souvenir frappa l'esprit de Sora: un hurlement d'agonie qui retentissait dans une cave tandis que le rire cruel de Oogie Boogie l'accompagnait telle une mélodie funeste.

Sora s'élança. Il sut à la seconde où il bougea que ce qu'il faisait était stupide, mais son corps s'était mu instinctivement. Il attrapa Hayate contre lui et reçut la gifle de pierre de plein fouet, dans le creux de son dos. Les deux jeunes gens volèrent quelques mètres plus loin, s'écrasant brutalement dans les caillasses puis roulant dans la cendre à cause de l'inertie du coup titanesque. Lorsque Sora rouvrit péniblement un œil, brisé en deux par la douleur, il vit le visage à la fois interloqué et mort d'inquiétude de Hayate au-dessus de lui. Il se força à sourire, pour lui indiquer qu'il n'était pas mort. La jeune femme, la surprise passée, sauta sur ses jambes et le releva par le t-shirt, par la simple force de son bras. Perdant son calme olympien, elle s'écria:

« Mais ça va pas la tête ?! C'est moi la défenseuse, tu as oublié ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! »

Un nouveau Soin de Iwako réchauffa son corps, ce qui permit à Sora de tenir sur ses jambes et à Hayate de le lâcher. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement énervée contre lui, car il avait senti une terrible inquiétude dans sa voix. Néanmoins, elle avait raison...

« Je sais que c'était stupide... avoua le jeune homme en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la cicatrice sur le bras de la défenseuse. Mais je...je voulais te protéger. Parce que je pouvais le faire. Pas...Pas comme la dernière fois. »

Toute irritation disparut soudainement de l'expression faciale de Hayate, soufflée par une rafale de vent qui fit voler ses boucles roses tout autour de ses pommettes. La jeune femme avait compris à quoi il faisait référence et semblait en être touchée. Ou alors le choc qu'il lisait sur ses traits signifiait-il qu'elle lui en voulait de lui rappeler cela en plein combat? Elle lui jeta un dernier regard éberlué avant de détourner la tête en lâchant un « crétin » étouffé.

Un nouveau poing de lave heurta le sol entre eux deux et ils durent sauter en arrière d'un bond pour l'éviter. Une sphère infusée de Ténèbres frappa alors le membre mobile du titan, le faisant disparaître dans un nuage fumant. Riku les rejoignit, trempé par la pluie, et les sermonna :

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour fusionner ?! »_

 ** _Le combat s'annonce rude... nos héros parviendront-ils à vaincre le titan? Réponse la semaine prochaine!_**


	12. Chapter 12: Le Voleur de Feu 4

_**Suite et fin du "Voleur de Feu" et aussi du combat contre le titan de lave!**  
 **Sora et ses amis vont-ils arriver à s'emparer de la clé du feu?**  
_

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour fusionner ?! »_

Perplexes, Hayate et Sora échangèrent un regard déconcerté, puis le jeune homme lui tendit la main. Elle marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de la lui empoigner : comme la dernière fois, la forme Vaillance conféra immédiatement à l'Elu de la Keyblade une incroyable puissance physique ainsi qu'une violente poussée d'adrénaline. Notant la présence d'une partie du monstre encore congelée sur sa droite, Sora bondit sur elle et entreprit de l'annihiler à l'aide des deux Keyblades à sa disposition. La brutalité de l'assaut déséquilibra le titan qui, dans un gémissement ridicule, roula sur le côté, exposant sa tête. Riku planta derechef sa Keyblade dans ce prodigieux point faible tandis qu'Iwako le bombardait de rayons de givre et que Sora enchaînait des estoques rapides et dévastatrices. Le titan finit malheureusement par se redresser et par recommencer ses jets de lave de plus belle. Grisé par la puissance de la Forme Vaillance et par la sensation du cœur de Hayate battant à l'unisson aux côtés du sien, Sora sentit comme des fourmilions au niveau du ventre et une étrange excitation s'emparer de lui. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines tandis qu'il se réjouissait à la pensée que son propre corps était devenu l'armure perdue de Hayate et que la jeune femme se trouvait à présent en sécurité à l'intérieur de lui. Ainsi, songeait l'Elu, elle ne pouvait plus être blessée. Apaisé, il s'élança donc pour un nouvel assaut quand une dérangeante sensation de malaise le prit soudainement à la gorge. C'est à ce moment qu'il ressentit comme l'étreinte glaciale d'une main lui arrachant une partie de son être, ne lui laissant pour toute compagnie qu'un vide désolant au sein de son esprit. Il s'arrêta dans sa course et comprit alors le problème: la Fusion avait cessé. Sans un regard pour lui, Hayate courait, seule, à l'encontre du monstre, quelque part sur sa droite...

Le jeune homme resta interdit quelques instants : était-il trop faible pour maintenir la fusion plus longtemps ou... Hayate l'avait-elle coupée d'elle-même ?

Riku atterrit devant lui et coupa court à toutes ses réflexions :

« Fatigué ? » railla-t-il en lui lançant sa propre arme.

Sora rattrapa maladroitement le pommeau de Point du Jour, encore confus par la Fusion ratée qu'il venait de vivre. Puis, secouant la tête en tous sens pour se reprendre, il combina leurs deux lames en une comme il l'avait si souvent fait à Illusiopolis et les planta violemment dans un bras mouvant du monstre de lave qui les surplombait, le tranchant net en deux. Puis il se redressa et plaisanta en lançant l'arme empruntée d'un geste qu'il voulait désinvolte :

« Dans tes rêves. »

Son meilleur ami récupéra Point du Jour avec un sourire rassuré avant de s'engouffrer dans un portail obscur, qui l'amena jusqu'à l'autre bout du terrain. Néanmoins, le combat finit par s'éterniser: malgré de nombreuses parties sectionnées ainsi qu'une nouvelle fusion avec Riku, le titan ne semblait toujours pas prêt à tomber sous leurs coups. Au-dessus d'eux, la tempête faisait rage et la nuit commençait à tomber, réduisant considérablement leur visibilité. Comme elle était la seule à pouvoir voir dans l'obscurité, Iwako finit par quitter son perchoir et les rejoindre sur le champ de bataille, chose que Riku voulait initialement éviter à tout prix. La magicienne déchaîna toute sa puissance magique sur le titan mais fut vite submergée par la quantité de Soin qu'elle devait prodiguer à toute l'équipe.

A cause de la fatigue, les réflexes de Sora devinrent moins prompts à la réactivité et il n'évita que de justesse un tir de plasma en sautant contre un mur de pierres. Sa veste ayant pris feu, il la retira pour la lancer dans la lave, en toussant. Riku, le visage noir de suie, apparut bientôt à ses côtés pour lui tendre une potion.

« On ne va pas tenir comme ça encore longtemps... » affirma le jeune Maître en jetant un regard pessimiste en direction de Hayate, qui protégeait Iwako de son bouclier.

Sora ne répondit rien : il était persuadé que le titan, lui aussi, était à bout de souffle, car ses mouvements étaient devenus plus lents et qu'il peinait de plus en plus à régénérer les morceaux de corps que les porteurs lui sectionnaient. Riku cependant, émit un étrange grognement avant de courir vers Iwako. Sora le suivit d'assez prêt pour l'entendre crier, par-dessus l'orage :

« On doit se replier ! Mettez-vous à l'abri ! »

Le titan frappa dans la montagne, déclenchant une avalanche de pierres que le petit groupe évita in extremis. Iwako, s'extirpant des débris, lança alors à Riku :

« On doit frapper maintenant ! Il est pratiquement à terre ! »

« Et nous aussi ! » lui rappela Riku d'une voix autoritaire.

Mais la magicienne, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, se redressa de toute sa hauteur sur un rocher, au milieu du lac de lave qu'était devenu le cratère. Elle leva Cristal de Givre, transformée en sceptre, au-dessus de sa tête : sentant son chignon se défaire à cause de la tempête, elle empoigna d'un geste décidé le bâtonnet que Riku lui avait glissé dans sa coupe plus tôt, et tira d'un coup sec, libérant sa masse de cheveux bleus. Volant tout autour de son corps frêle, dont la robe trempée lui collait maintenant à la peau, sa longue chevelure fouettait sauvagement l'air tout autour d'elle. Et ses yeux, éclairés par le rougeoiement du feu à ses pieds, brillaient d'une intensité peu commune. Sous le regard hébété de Sora, Iwako déchaîna toute sa puissance magique contre le titan, transformant le déluge d'eau qui les frappait en véritable blizzard gelant. Le choc thermique glaça les veines de Sora, qui dut se mettre à l'abri derrière un rocher à moitié fondu pour ne pas se faire aspirer par la déferlante hivernale.

Le titan hurla de rage et de douleur et s'écroula au sol, faisant trembler tout le cratère sous sa masse à présent inerte. A bout de souffle, Iwako dut mettre un genou à terre alors que tous ses compagnons restaient bouche bée face à la carcasse volcanique de leur ennemi devant eux. Sora, épuisé mais soulagé, sortit de sa cachette et courut pour féliciter son amie...mais c'est alors que Hayate poussa un grand cri déchirant :

« IWAKO NON ! »

Jaillissant des profondeurs du cadavre, une main titanesque de roche solidifiée ramassa le corps pétrifié de la magicienne pour la soulever dans les airs. A plusieurs mètres du sol, la fine silhouette se détachant dans l'obscurité naissante de la nuit, se débattait vainement tandis que des gouttes tombaient de ses vêtements déchirés sur la roche, là où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Pétrifié, Sora l'entendit avant de la voir… le terrible craquement qui se répercuta en échos sur les murailles de granit du cratère tout autour d'eux. La gorge sèche, il vit la forme de son amie se briser en deux dans le poing du monstre. Surpris par sa propre voix, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il criait depuis un moment déjà, et constata trop tard que Riku et Hayate s'étaient lancés à l'assaut du bras meurtrier du titan. Cependant, avant que lui-même ne puisse les rejoindre pour les aider dans leur geste, l'abomination de lave, dans un mouvement brutal et violent, dénué de toute humanité, lança le corps inerte d'Iwako contre le dôme de pierres, qui se brisa en mille morceaux sous la force du projectile.

Le sang battant à ses tempes, la respiration saccadée, Sora resta figé d'effroi devant cet épouvantable tableau: Iwako gisait, sans vie, sur un îlot de braises froides, tandis que la dernière fleur accrochée à sa belle chevelure tombait lentement vers la lave, sur laquelle elle se posa délicatement avant de se faire intégralement consumée par le feu… Et derrière elle, le titan renaissait de ses cendres dans un immonde gémissement.

Non... songea Sora en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, affolé. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça: pourquoi cette chose était-elle encore en vie après tout ce qu'ils avaient essayé… et payé?

« IWAAAA ! » hurla encore Hayate, bouleversée.

Riku se précipita vers Iwako, Sora sur les talons. L'Elu de la Keyblade, dérapant sur les graviers entourant son amie, se jeta à terre et s'empressa de lui lancer un sort de Soin. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Riku, ayant perdu son air facial mortuaire habituel, affichait une expression de stupéfaction extrême, ses yeux turquoise tremblant d'émotions turbulentes.

« Recommence... » implora-t-il dans un souffle à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

Sora exécuta un nouveau Soin, qui n'eut pas plus d'effets que le précédent.

« ENCORE ! » Ordonna Riku, les larmes aux yeux et soulevant le buste de la magicienne pour la serrer contre lui, ce qui fit osciller sa tête bizarrement.

A nouveau, le corps immobile de la magicienne brilla de la lumière verte de la magie de guérison. Un lourd silence seulement entrecoupé par les crépitements du titan se relevant derrière eux tomba sur le groupe de porteurs. Hayate, debout telle une statue de marbre, observait la scène avec des yeux écarquillés. Tous ses traits faciaux étaient relâchés, une peur indescriptible vibrant dans ses yeux bleu ciel, ombragés par le chagrin. A ses pieds, Riku, agenouillé comme dans une prière silencieuse, était parcouru de tremblements alors que ses épaules se voûtaient de plus en plus en direction du corps qu'il tenait encore entre ses bras. Sora, qui avait l'impression d'avoir la tête sous l'eau, nota alors qu'il avait arrêté de pleuvoir et que pourtant, des gouttes continuaient à tomber sur ses bras nus. Il réalisa que son propre visage était inondé de larmes et qu'une pierre semblait peser sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, saccadant son souffle paniqué. Avec un sanglot interrompu par un hoquet torturé, Sora infusa tout ce qu'il lui restait de forces, et bien plus que ce qu'il pensait avoir, dans un dernier sort de Soin X. Le sortilège curatif illumina la scène de son aura verte et chaleureuse, chassant l'espace d'un instant les ombres grisâtres qui dansaient déjà autour de la magicienne.

Et Iwako toussa.

Riku lâcha un gémissement de gratitude tout en baissant la tête, subitement soulagé.

« Iwa ! » s'exclama quant à lui Sora en lui prenant la main tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

L'Elu tourna la tête, cherchant Hayate du regard pour lui dire que sa meilleure amie était toujours en vie, mais ce qu'il vit alors le cloua sur place d'hébétement...

Hayate se tenait face au titan ressuscité, les poings serrés de colère et ses vêtements partiellement calcinés claquant dans le vent tempétueux tout autour d'elle. L'expression de son visage avait perdu toute chaleur et n'exprimait plus qu'une seule et même émotion : la rage. Mais une rage froide et maîtrisée... une colère destructrice.

Sous les yeux exorbités de Sora, Riku et Iwako revenue à elle, le corps de Hayate s'éleva lentement dans les airs. La jeune femme fit bientôt face à la tête de lave solidifiée du titan, qui la regardait de ses yeux jaunâtres, hésitant. Soudain, le corps de Hayate se contracta et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même dans une position fœtale. L'instant d'après, lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses bras dans un cri vindicatif, Sora, jusque-là accroupi auprès d'Iwako, tomba à la renverse sur le sol acéré du cratère : sept épées de pure lumière venaient d'apparaître dans le dos de Hayate, lévitant vers ses omoplates à la manière de deux ailes de métal. La jeune femme se tenait noblement dans les airs, fixant de ses yeux bleu acier son adversaire, tandis que sa robe blanche déchirée voletait contre son buste gonflé par la vengeance, ses cheveux rosés, libérés de leur coiffe, dansant sauvagement dans un tempétueux alizé.

La surprise du titan fut de courte durée: il repassa bientôt à l'attaque en lui lançant un rocher. Froidement, Hayate leva le bras en sa direction et l'une des épées, comme commandée par sa pensée, alla percuter le projectile en plein centre, le faisant éclater en dizaines de morceaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait…?" murmura Riku quelque part sur la gauche de Sora.

Nullement impressionné, le monstre revint à la charge en faisant s'écrouler sur la jeune femme tout un pan de montagne dans un geste rageur. Cette dernière virevolta dans les airs pour éviter la plupart des blocs de roches, tailladant la majorité des gravats à l'aide de ses lames dorsales, qui agissaient en parfaite symbiose avec les mouvements de son corps.

A court de projectiles, le titan leva vers sa nouvelle adversaire des yeux jaunes fatigués, tandis que la jeune femme brillait de mille feux. Elle leva à nouveau le bras et, telles des flèches animées d'une volonté propre, cinq des épées magiques allèrent se ficher fatalement dans le corps du monstre, qui gémissait à présent de douleur, et de peur, comprenant que son heure avait finalement sonné. Hayate finit par se saisir des deux dernières armes encore suspendues dans son dos, avant de se jeter en avant, plongeant à l'intérieur du titan, qu'elle découpa de part en part tout en le traversant telle la lame d'une guillotine...

La masse sombre et compacte de la bête s'écroula dans une avalanche de caillasses, tandis que la guerrière atterrissait gracilement devant le petit groupe de porteurs toujours à terre. Ses yeux perçants fixèrent encore frénétiquement son ennemi vaincu puis, comme si toute colère la quittait d'un seul coup, le bleu de ses yeux redevint limpide et ses iris se révulsèrent dans ses orbites. Subitement sa silhouette, jusque-là droite et sûre, s'affaissa sur elle-même. Sora se précipita juste à temps pour rattraper dans ses bras le corps évanoui de la jeune femme.

« Haya ! » paniqua-t-il en remarquant une étrange craquelure parcourant son bras en train de se résorber.

Sans avoir besoin de se relever, Iwako, faible mais consciencieuse, plaça l'une de ses mains sur le cœur de sa meilleure amie, ses sourcils bleus arqués par l'analyse de son état. Lorsque la magicienne se tourna vers Riku et Sora, elle ne put que balbutier, l'air hagard :

« Elle... elle va bien. Son corps... il est juste exténué... »

Peu convaincu, Sora se refusa à lâcher la jeune femme tandis que Riku se redressait avec un certain malaise et observait de ses yeux rougis l'état du champ de bataille.

« Par les dieux... Je comprends mieux pourquoi Enna Kros s'intéresse à vous... »

L'Elu de la Keyblade fit volte-face et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir le mendiant marcher dans le «cadavre» du monstre tout en déblayant du bout du pied des amas rocheux à la recherche de quelque chose. Sora ne comprit que lorsque Riku à ses côtés cria :

"Lâche ça!"

Sora faillit avaler sa propre langue sous le coup de la surprise : dans la main du mendiant reposait une petit clé rouge, des flammes dansant sur sa lame par magie. Sur ses gardes, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en demandant, tandis que Riku faisait apparaître Point du Jour dans sa paume :

« Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? »

« Je suis un titan, avoua enfin l'homme en abaissant sa capuche, ce qui fit s'envoler son rapace. Et je me nomme Prométhée. J'ai volé il y a longtemps la clé du Feu à Hestia pour l'offrir aux Humains, qui reçurent avec joie le don du feu. Mais Zeus m'a puni pour cela... et forcé à endurer milles tourments, attaché dans ces montagnes, condamné à une torture éternelle...»

Sora plaça le corps endormi de Hayate aux côtés de Iwako afin de se relever et de saisir le pommeau de sa propre Keyblade. Il demanda encore au titan :

« On va devoir te combattre ? »

Prométhée le dévisagea comme s'il venait de dire qu'il descendait de la lune, puis éclata de rire. Après quoi, hilare, il lança la Clé du Feu à Sora, qui la rattrapa en vol, n'y comprenant plus rien.

« Pour qui tu me prends? Je ne suis pas du genre à me battre... Prenez-la. Et partez, avant que les dieux ne vous la réclament. »

« Ainsi c'est donc ça... lâcha Riku en fronçant ses sourcils argentés. Ta vengeance sur les dieux...»

« Ils vous ont utilisés pour la récupérer, se défendit le titan, après quoi ils vous l'auraient prise de force! »

« Pourquoi nous aider ? Murmura Iwako faiblement. Pourquoi ne pas garder la Clé pour vous ? »

L'homme hésita avant de répondre, regardant le ciel avec défiance.

« J'ai quelques fois... commença-t-il en pesant chacun de ses mots. Des visions. De l'avenir. Je savais que vous alliez venir ici. Et je savais que je devrai vous aider... »

Le titan jeta un furtif regard en direction d'Iwako toujours couchée entre Sora et Riku, puis, sans prévenir, le grand homme fit volte-face et se dirigea vers le tunnel secret qui leur avait permis d'entrer dans le cratère. Comprenant qu'il allait les quitter, Sora le héla :

« Prométhée ! »

Le mystérieux titan s'arrêta et tourna une moitié de visage vers lui.

« Merci... » dit simplement l'Elu de la Keyblade.

Tandis que la silhouette mystérieuse de Prométhée disparaissait dans les ténèbres de la grotte, Sora s'empressa de soulever Hayate, la tenant délicatement contre son torse, la tête ronde de la jeune femme se posant paresseusement sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Rassuré par sa respiration régulière, il assura sa prise sous ses épaules et ses genoux avant de se tourner vers ses compagnons.

"Allons-nous en", dit simplement l'Elu de la Keyblade en regardant ses deux amis éveillés.

Riku, après un moment d'hésitation, tendit sa main à Iwako, toujours couchée contre une pierre noircie par la lave. La jeune femme, lasse mais souriante, accepta le geste et empoigna la main du jeune Maître. Riku tirait sur son bras pour l'aider à se relever, quand à mi-chemin, elle retomba lourdement à terre. Sous les regards inquiets de ses deux camarades masculins, Iwako se redressa sur un coude et, dénuée d'expressions faciales, fixa le sol devant elle de ses deux yeux péridot exorbités en lâchant :

"Je ne sens plus mes jambes."

 **Qui sont vraiment les "premiers nés" et Enna Kros?**

 **Qu'est-il arrivé à Hayate?**  
 **Et Iwako parviendra-t-elle à soigner ses jambes?**  
 **J-10 avant la sortie de KH3!**  
 **On est hype les amis!**


	13. Chapter 13: Déni

**_Que devient Iwako après son combat contre le titan de lave?  
Et que signifient vraiment les rêves de Sora?_**

 _Sora se tenait debout à l'entrée d'un grand manoir. Il pouvait bouger à présent, mais il n'arrivait pas encore à bien voir par ses yeux. Tout paraissait embrouillé dans sa tête... comme si les souvenirs de deux vies se superposaient dans son esprit. Il se concentra pour écouter la discussion qui se passait à côté de lui :_

 _« ...sais pas. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »_

 _C'était une voix d'homme chaude et calme._

 _« Je l'ignore... Je l'ai trouvé dans les Ténèbres. Mais son coeur est fort. Il fera un bon Porteur. »_

 _C'était la voix rocailleuse de la dernière fois ! Sora frissonna de peur lorsqu'il l'entendit reprendre:_

 _« Qu'en dis-tu ? Puis-je le laisser entre tes mains ? Je me sentirais plus rassuré... »_

 _« C'est d'accord, admit la voix chaude d'homme après une pause. Il deviendra l'un de mes apprentis. »_

 _Il y eut un bruit de porte et Sora sursauta quand il sentit deux grandes mains attraper ses épaules et le secouer. Une voix de jeune homme lui dit :_

 _« Hé-ho ! Tête de Zombie ! C'est quoi ton nom ? »_

 _Sora fit un prodigieux effort et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le visage d'un jeune homme brun, plus âgé que lui, apparut enfin dans un halo de lumière._

 _« Alors? reprit-il. C'est toi le nouvel élève ? »_

 _« Sois moins brutal... » fit une voix féminine à sa droite._

 _Sora tourna la tête et fut ébloui par une grande lumière. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et la vit: la jeune femme qui lui souriait avec encouragement et qui lui tendait la main. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qu'il avait déjà rencontrée dans une autre vie..._

 _« Je me nomme Aqua... et toi, comment tu t'appelles? »_

...

Sora ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleu océan.

Cette fois, son rêve lui laissa une sensation agréable, chaleureuse. Il hésita un instant à se rendormir, espérant continuer son songe. Puis il se redressa d'un bond en réalisant :

Il avait vu Aqua.

Enfilant des habits à la va-vite, il se précipita dans le couloir menant à la cabine des filles...et se stoppa net en voyant, surpris, Hayate courir à lui encore en chemisette de nuit.

« J'ai fait un rêve ! » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Tandis qu'Hayate clignait plusieurs fois des cils, perplexe, Sora lui saisit le poignet et l'emmena derechef à la salle de commandes. Elle se laissa entraîner sans rechigner.

« Alors ? s'impatienta le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le siège en face d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Et bien... commença la jeune femme confuse. C'était des images imprécises... mais il y avait un manoir. Blanc, paisible. Je marchais dans les couloirs... »

« Tu as vu quelqu'un ? » Demanda Sora curieux.

« Je crois que j'étais seule... admit Hayate en secouant la tête. Je suis allée dans cette salle... tu sais, celle avec le Trône. Celui qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de la Chambre du Sommeil, à Jardin Radieux... ».

La jeune femme fit une pause, baissant les yeux. Sora, arrêté en plein suspens, s'enthousiasma:

« Et après ? »

« J'ai voulu sortir... expliqua Hayate en agrippant son bras d'une main crispée. Mais je ne trouvais plus la porte... j'étais... prisonnière... »

Sora capta le malaise de son amie et voulut intervenir, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps car elle enchaîna :

« Et toi ? De quoi tu as rêvé ? »

L'Elu de la Keyblade lui narra le plus exactement possible le souvenir auquel il avait eu accès. La jeune femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres rouges durant tout son récit, les rouages de son cerveau fonctionnant à mille à l'heure. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle résuma :

« De toute évidence, le fameux « maître » qui t'a laissé mourir était à nouveau présent... mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui pourrait être l'autre homme... et comment Roxas pourrait-il connaître Aq... !»

Hayate se stoppa au plein milieu de sa phrase et exorbita ses grands yeux bleus ciel, ce qui lui donna un instant un air de jeune fille. Puis elle attrapa le bras de Sora et s'exclama :

« Tu as bien dit qu'il y avait un troisième homme ? Un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que toi? »

« Heu... tenta de se remémorer l'Elu tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à la petite main qui tenait fermement son bras. Oui, c'est ça... »

« Sora... dit-elle dans un souffle en le lâchant. Et si on s'était trompé... et si tu n'avais pas accès aux souvenirs de Roxas... mais à ceux de quelqu'un d'autre... ? »

Comme Sora fronçait ses sourcils en V d'incompréhension, Hayate ajouta :

« Réfléchis un peu ! Aqua s'est entraînée avec Terra, puis est arrivé... »

« Ventus ! S'écria Sora en se frappant le visage de la paume. Je... j'aurai accès aux souvenirs de Ventus !? Mais...comment ?! »

« Aucune idée, avoua Hayate avec un sourire satisfait. Mais ça veut dire une chose... »

Elle fixa le jeune homme de ses yeux cristallins brillants avant de finir :

« Si on continue à suivre le fil de sa mémoire, on finira par remonter jusqu'au jour où il a disparu... et on pourra le retrouver. »

Sora n'en revenait pas : c'était une nouvelle incroyable ! Il sourit de toutes ses dents à Hayate, mais perdit bien vite son euphorie en entendant la voix rauque de Riku leur parvenir depuis la cuisine :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Hayate jeta un regard à Sora et murmura :

« On devrait lui en parler... »

« Plus tard... » déclara l'Elu sans hésitation.

« Pourquoi ? » Voulut savoir la jeune femme.

La laissant sans réponse, Sora ouvrit la porte métallique et pénétra dans la salle à manger. Riku s'y faisait un café. Mais au lieu de se servir une tasse, il but directement au goulot de la cafetière d'une seule traite. Avec sa mauvaise humeur matinale habituelle, il regarda Sora et Hayate d'un oeil vitreux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna le jeune Maître. Un problème avec le vaisseau ? »

« Non, trancha Sora en allant chercher les assiettes dans une armoire. C'est rien. »

Riku fronça les sourcils mais il ne put rétorquer quoi que ce soit car Iwako pénétra au même instant dans la salle commune. Les trois jeunes gens tournèrent leur tête d'un même mouvement en direction de la magicienne, l'air inquiet: dès leur retour du Colisée, voyant que l'état d'Iwako ne s'améliorait pas et ce malgré ses dires, Sora s'était empressé de lui confectionner, avec les débris du vaisseau et autres babioles récupérées sur la Planète au Trésor, une chaise anti-gravité qui lévitait à un mètre du sol du vaisseau gummi. Pour que ses cheveux ne traînent pas constamment par terre, la jeune femme les tenait à présent toujours en chignon haut, retenus par la baguette de bois en forme de fleur qu'elle avait reçue de Riku à Thèbes. Cette nouvelle coupe mettait plus en valeur son joli visage de porcelaine, ainsi que ses beaux yeux en amande sous ses sourcils arqués.

Dès qu'elle était entrée dans la cuisine, un silence oppressant était tombé sur l'assistance, seulement entre-coupé par le léger crépitement des propulseurs de son siège motorisé. Iwako, son malaise passé, lâcha soudain:

"Oups! Vous étiez en train de parler d'un sujet délicat? je viens de… mettre les pieds dans le plat, c'est ça?"

Sora écarquilla progressivement les yeux simultanément à l'apparition d'un sourire sur les lèvres corail de la magicienne et à mesure qu'il réalisait la portée ironique de la blague qu'Iwako venait de faire: ses jambes ne la portaient plus, hors elle venait de faire un terrible jeu de mot sur l'usage de ses membres paralysés...

"Enfin, ajouta-t-elle devant leur mutisme, quelqu'un devrait me porter jusqu'à l'assiette."

L'Elu tourna un regard abasourdi vers ses camarades, mais voyant Riku et Hayate tout aussi figés dans leur stupeur que lui, il décida de briser la glace et de changer de sujet. Après s'être éclairci la gorge, il demanda d'une voix douce:

"Iwa ça… ça va? Tu as meilleure mine ce matin, tu as bien dormi?"

La magicienne déplaça mécaniquement sa chaise de manière à se joindre à la table du petit déjeuner. Sora ne put s'empêcher de trouver son comportement parfaitement dérangeant: elle faisait comme si tout était normal… Elle finit par lui répondre en lui souriant:

"Oui ça va. Toujours quelques soucis pour m'endormir, mais là je dois admettre que j'avais de la peine à sortir du lit… l'odeur du café m'a convaincue néanmoins."

Tandis que Sora se demandait si elle avait eu de la peine à se mettre sur sa chaise ou bien à se réveiller, Hayate, après avoir observé sa meilleure amie avec tristesse durant une fraction de seconde, enchaîna:

"Attends il n'y en a plus. Je vais en refaire"

"Volontiers", dit Iwako.

Tandis que la défenseuse quittait la table, Riku ne cacha pas son inquiétude, au contraire de ses camarades, et observa fixement Iwako avant de s'enquérir:

"Est-ce que tu as senti une amélioration dans ton état?"

La magicienne reposa lentement le pot de lait sur la table, ses yeux péridot rivés sur le sucrier devant elle, et sembla réfléchir à la réponse avant de relever la tête d'un air confiant:

"Les sorts Soin X ont l'air efficaces. C'est sûrement une question de temps... "

"Désolé… ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Sora en l'observant tristement, rongé par la culpabilité. Si mes sorts de soin étaient aussi puissants que les tiens…"

"Ne t'excuse pas pour ça Sora, le rassura Iwa en mettant sa main fine sur la sienne, Riku et Hayate m'ont tout raconté: si j'ai bien compris, sans toi je ne serai même plus là… Je devrai te remerc..."

"Non… l'arrêta le jeune homme en retirant sa main de sous la délicate paume de la magicienne. C'est ma faute. Tout est ma faute."

Riku, Hayate et Iwako lui jetèrent un regard interloqué, cependant Sora, inhabituellement sérieux, reprit tout en fichant ses yeux bleu azur dans les iris péridot de Iwako:

"Combattre ce Titan, c'était mon idée, mon obsession. Et après, dans la grotte, c'est encore moi qui t'aie poussée à l'affronter, alors que tu hésitais."

Le jeune homme cessa un instant sa tirade, serrant le poing d'indignation face à lui-même, avant de reprendre, les larmes aux yeux et en soupirant ironiquement:

"En plus je t'ai encore rassurée en te disant qu'on serait tous ensemble, et qu'on pouvait fuir en cas de problème… Plus j'y repense, plus je me dis que c'est moi, qui devrait être dans cette chaise…"

Contre toute attente, ce fut Iwako elle-même qui déclara d'un ton étrangement autoritaire:

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! C'est moi qui suis dans cette chaise, donc ne te lamente pas sur ce qui aurait pu être!"

"Mais…" tenta de rétorquer Sora, quelque peu choqué par l'agressivité peu coutumière de la magicienne.

"Tu oublies une chose, reprit Iwako de manière lasse. C'est moi qui aie insisté pour continuer la lutte alors que Riku nous disait à tous de nous replier. Et puis, dans la caverne comme tu dis, si j'avais vraiment voulu ne pas venir avec vous, je l'aurai fait. Finalement, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel de nous. Ne te sens pas responsable, Sora, parce que dans cette situation, nous le sommes tous. Ou personne ne l'est réellement, car c'est un risque qui vient avec chaque combat, et nous avions tous accepté de le prendre. Mais…"

La jeune femme radoucit son timbre de voix et posa un regard doux sur Sora avant de terminer:

"Mais je comprend ce que tu veux dire...j'aurai probablement réagi de manière semblable si j'étais à ta place."

Sora baissa la tête, vaincu, puis la magicienne rebondit sur un autre sujet, sans doute pour détourner l'attention de ses compagnons le plus loin possible d'elle-même:

"Au fait, le Livre des Prophéties ça avance? On sait quelle sera notre prochaine destination?"

Riku et Hayate échangèrent un regard gêné puis la défenseuse resservit du café à son amie en avouant, mal à l'aise:

"En réalité, comme nous avions d'autres… préoccupations, nous n'avons pas retouché au Livre. A vrai dire, nous avions pensé à faire une pause dans la quête, pour que...tout le monde puisse se reposer."

Sora savait qu'elle évitait de dire la vérité: chacun d'eux avait passé du temps au chevet d'Iwako et s'inquiétait de son état. Ainsi, tous redoutait de continuer la quête avec, potentiellement, un compagnon en moins. L'idée avait même été évoquée de laisser Iwako dans le vaisseau, ou alors de la confier à la garde de Maître Yen Sid… Cependant Hayate avait insisté sur la possibilité de guérison de la magicienne, que confirmait l'amélioration de son état de ces derniers jours, avant de devoir prendre cette décision extrême.

La magicienne passa en revue les visages de ses amis puis soupira et expliqua:

"Ecoutez… je sais que vous êtes inquiets, et ça me touche. Mais… je ne veux pas être un fardeau non plus. De toute façon je ne peux pas vous aider avec les prophéties, donc je ne veux pas que vous arrêtiez d'analyser le Livre à cause de moi. Vous comprenez?"

Ses trois amis baissèrent les yeux, avant que Riku ne concède:

"Nous comprenons. Alors nous allons reprendre la traduction aujourd'hui, si cela te va, Hayate."

"Ai-je le choix? plaisanta la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'oeil à Iwako. Iwa je sais que ça t'amuse de me coincer avec Riku... "

"C'est vrai cela m'amuse énormément, s'esclaffa la magicienne. Mais avoue qu'il n'est pas un si mauvais bougre?"

Riku et Hayate se jetèrent un regard complice, ce qui irrita étrangement Sora, avant que son meilleur ami ne déclare en souriant de biais en direction de la défenseuse:

"Une alliance de circonstances qui marche finalement plutôt bien. Enfin, quand tu ne passes pas ton temps à m'insulter en me rappelant mon inutilité…"

Alors que Riku souriait, amusé, et que Hayate lui envoyait un coup de poing dans le bras en alléguant qu'elle ne faisait plus ça depuis des mois, une vague de tristesse incontrôlable submergea Sora : il observa ses deux amis se bagarrer amicalement et il en fut agacé. Tous deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble à la traduction du Livre des Prophéties. Mais est-ce que c'était parce que Riku était (il ne pouvait le nier) plus intelligent que lui que Hayate passait autant de temps à ses côtés? Ou était-ce parce que...? Sora se souvint soudain de la fameuse fois bizarre où Iwako et lui les avaient trouvés endormis sur le canapé du salon, un matin...

« Sora...intervint soudain Iwako en l'observant. Est-ce que ça va? »

Revenant à la réalité, le jeune homme remarqua qu'il avait empoigné si fort sa cuiller qu'il l'en avait tordue. Comme ses trois amis le fixaient étrangement, Sora, mal à l'aise, se leva de table et quitta la pièce en disant :

« Ouais ça va… je... dois aller aux toilettes. »

"Ne te retiens pas…" l'encouragea Riku en levant un sourcil tout en observant de travers la cuiller sacrifiée.

Sora, en marchant dans le couloir des cabines, ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait ces derniers-temps: sa jalousie envers Riku ré-apparaissait de plus en plus fort. Son esprit de compétition avec son meilleur ami s'était bien calmé ces dernières années, or là, cela avait reprit Sora...et bien plus violemment que d'habitude. Perturbé, il marchait tête baissée en direction de la salle de bains, où il prévoyait de se passer la tête sous un rideau d'eau froide afin de pouvoir se calmer et comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit derrière lui :

« Hé ! Sora ! »

Sursautant, Sora se retourna lentement. Il avait envie d'être seul, or il savait que Riku n'allait pas le laisser en paix. Il lâcha donc un peu sèchement:

« Quoi ? »

Riku vint vers lui et l'observa, en levant un sourcil...de ce même regard inquisiteur qu'il lui lançait souvent ces derniers temps et qui dérangeait profondément Sora.

« T'es bizarre depuis un moment... avoua Riku. Et je sais que ce n'est pas une indigestion. Ou alors ça fait des semaines qu'elle dure... »

« Tu te fais des films... » dit Sora en se retournant, dégoûté, pour reprendre son itinéraire.

Il sentit Riku le suivre sans un mot. Agacé, Sora fit volte-face et s'irrita :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

"Il faut qu'on parle… déclara le jeune Maître de la Keyblade. Maintenant."

Contre toute attente, Sora revit Hayate, paisiblement endormie sur le torse de Riku, et sentit alors la colère l'envahir. Comme il percevait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, il décida d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, pour éviter d'agresser involontairement son meilleur ami.

« Lâche-moi", lui dit-il seulement en repartant.

Alors qu'il ouvrait avec difficulté le battant coulissant en métal de la cabine n°1 pour s'y enfermer, Sora poussa un cri d'épouvante en constatant que son meilleur ami venait d'utiliser un portail de ténèbres et se trouvait déjà devant lui, bras croisés.

« Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite... » prévint le jeune homme en le fixant de ses yeux turquoises brillants.

« Quoi ? » dit Sora en soutenant le regard.

« De _fuir_ , » siffla Riku entre ses dents.

Il le fixa à nouveau, l'analysant sous toutes ses coutures, et Sora ne sut plus où se cacher.

« C'est la dernière fois que je le demande... lâcha encore le jeune Maître de la Keyblade avec froideur. C'est quoi ton _problème avec moi_? »

Alors Sora, hors de lui, paniquant tel un animal pris au piège d'une cage de fer, cria sans réfléchir :

« Tu m'énerves ! Tout ce que tu _es_ , m'énerve ! »

« Je suis flatté, répliqua Riku sarcastique, mais pas besoin de le gueuler.»

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait Riku le provoquait. Il le comprit en voyant son petit sourire narquois.

« Tais-toi ! » hurla alors Sora en serrant les poings.

Riku baissa le regard sur les mains serrées de son meilleur ami puis ricana :

« Tu veux me frapper ? Ben frappe-moi. Vas-y, te gêne pas.»

Il ouvrit les bras, et Sora hésita. Mais son petit air de défi l'enragea tout à fait et il fonça sur lui en criant de colère tout en visant sa tête.

Il y eut un énorme « CLONG».

Le poing de Sora s'était écrasé sur la paroi de métal, à quelques millimètres de la tête de Riku. L'Elu le fixait avec fureur, cependant le jeune homme ne brisa pas le contact visuel et se contenta de le regarder avec un calme déroutant.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? s'irrita Sora à quelques centimètres de son visage. Pourquoi tu me pousses à faire ça?"

« Et toi ? lâcha Riku. Pourquoi tu m'en veux ? »

« Parce que ! rugit Sora en se reculant, abandonnant toute retenue et laissant couler hors de lui toute sa jalousie. Parce que j'en ai marre que tu réussisses TOUT mieux que moi ! Comment ça se fait qu'il me faille _des mois_ pour prendre un peu de muscles en m'entraînant comme un malade alors que toi tu fiches _rien_ et que t'as ce... _corps_! Comment ça se fait que tu sois plus fort que moi avec la Keyblade alors que c'est pas _toi_ , l'Elu ?! Pourquoi Maître Yen Sid t'a donné le titre de Maître, et pas à moi, alors que toi t'as littéralement failli _détruire_ le monde il y a trois ans?! Et pourquoi _Hayate_ aime autant ta compagnie, alors que t'as toujours été _méchant_ avec elle ?! »

A bout de souffle et les larmes lui montant aux yeux, il dut arrêter de crier. Haletant, il observa Riku, qui n'avait pas bronché.

« Ca va mieux ? dit le jeune Maître en soupirant au bout d'un moment. T'as tout lâché ? »

Étonnement, en effet, Sora se sentit soulagé d'un poids. Il se redressa, respirant toujours avec difficulté. Subitement, Riku se mit à ricaner en se massant les tempes.

« Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ? » s'irrita Sora.

« Non, admit Riku en avançant vers lui. C'est juste que ça me fait rire parce que j'ai compris quel est ton _vrai_ problème… Je m'en doutais depuis un moment, mais maintenant je pense que c'est clair... »

Il marchait toujours vers Sora avec le sourire aux lèvres, qui, sentant un danger, reculait vers le mur opposé. Il s'encoubla sur une altère par terre alors que Riku lui demandait simplement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux:

« Tu comptes le lui dire ? »

« De quoi tu parles... ? » s'enquit Sora en tombant des nues.

« Hayate, lâcha Riku. Tu comptes le lui dire ? »

« De quoi !? s'exclama Sora en rougissant soudainement. M-Mais ! De quoi tu parles ?! »

« Oh arrête ta comédie ! supplia Riku en levant les yeux au ciel. Le t-shirt rose, ta réaction au Colisée de l'Olympe, la crise de jalousie que t'es en train de me faire et... »

Sora vit qu'il se retenait très clairement de pouffer.

« Et la tronche que tu tires maintenant... »

« Elle a quoi ma tronche ? grogna Sora en croisant les bras. Et avec Hayate on est- proches, c'est tout. »

Riku ouvrit de grands yeux avant de s'éclater la paume de la main sur le visage.

« Mais Sora t'es vraiment un crétin ou quoi... ? lâcha-t-il dépité. Me dis pas que t'as pas encore compris? »

« Quoi ? » se vexa Sora, qui commençait à croire que Riku se payait vraiment sa tête.

« Bon sang... soupira Riku en se massant l'arcade sourcilière.

Ça se _voit_ , que t'es amoureux d'elle.»

 **Ca y est!**  
 **on peut enfin mettre ROMANCE dans le sous-titre de Another Destiny tome 2!**  
 **Vous verrez la réaction de Sora à l'affirmation de Riku... ce weekend!**


	14. Chapter 14: Aveux

**_Enfin! Après 13 ans Kingdom Hearts III est sorti hier au Japon!  
Ainsi, Nsperis et Lirae vont vous abandonner quelques temps pour pouvoir savourer ce tout nouveau jeu...  
Ainsi, dans l'attente, voici un deuxième chapitre pour cette semaine! _**

**_Celles et ceux qui désiraient de la romance, vous allez être servis!_**

 _Ca se voit, que t'es amoureux d'elle._

Sora, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à celle-là, sentit se joues devenirent brûlantes et il ne sut que répondre.

« Tu vois, remarqua son meilleur ami en souriant, t'es rouge comme une tomate. »

« C-C'est pas vrai ! » tenta en vain de se défendre Sora.

Riku se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse et de pointer du doigt la réflexion du visage de Sora dans le miroir à sa droite. L'Elu, quant à lui, baissa la tête, honteux. Oui, cela faisait un moment qu'il était mal à l'aise en présence de Hayate. Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi... et puis, depuis un moment, il s'était rendu compte que ça le rendait jaloux de voir Riku mieux s'entendre avec elle. C'était _lui_ qui voulait passer du temps avec la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas de Riku dans les parages. Il s'était un peu mis à le considérer comme un rival et c'était en partie la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas parler de leurs rêves avec le jeune Maître de la Keyblade… car il voulait garder ces moments privilégiés avec la défenseuse. Quelque part dans son coeur, Sora savait ce qu'il avait commencé à ressentir pour Hayate... mais sa tête n'avait pas encore réussi à l'admettre.

« T'as peut-être raison Riku... » souffla Sora, misérablement, en regardant ses grands pieds.

« Bon ! se réjouit son meilleur ami en tapant dans ses mains. Comment tu vas le lui dire ?J'adorerai voir son expression faciale quand tu vas lâcher la bombe...»

« Quoi ?! paniqua Sora en reculant. Non mais ça va pas ?! J'oserai jamais ! »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Riku.

« M-Mais... ! geignit Sora en cherchant une excuse valable. Elle...elle est probablement bien plus âgée que moi!»

« On s'en fiche elle est amnésique, railla Riku. Et puis, elle a pas mal de ... _charmes_ ? »

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux quand il comprit à quoi Riku faisait allusion et se vexa en rougissant :

« Riku ! »

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire, se moquant de sa réaction outrée, puis ajouta:

« Va falloir que tu oses, espèce de crétin. Parce que je te préviens... »

Il s'avança vers Sora, menaçant, qui déglutit de travers.

« J'apprécie beaucoup -je dois malheureusement l'admettre- Hayate à présent, dit Riku sérieusement. Donc si tu refais les mêmes _conneries_ qu'avec ma soeur, je vais t'en coller une. Et celle-là, tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie, je te le garantis... »

Sora repensa à Kairi et il se sentit soudain rattrapé par le regret, et le remords. Il baissa la tête et avoua tristement :

« Mais je sais pas ce que Hayate ressent pour moi... Et c'est pas... c'est pas pareil qu'avec Kairi... je pourrai pas expliquer. Je suis...mort de trouille à l'idée de ... »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Riku sembla le regarder un instant avec compassion, avant de grogner :

« Bouge-toi, mec. Avant que quelqu'un te la pique encore une fois. »

Sora secoua la tête et croisa les bras, se reprenant.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi Riku... le piqua-t-il. T'as toujours été populaire auprès des filles et t'as déjà eu une copine... »

Contre toute attente, Riku parut surpris et lâcha un simple :

« Quoi ? »

« Mais oui tu sais ! lui rappela Sora en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. La fille, sur l'ìle... qui t'avait demandé de sortir avec elle ? »

« Ah ça... fit Riku mal à l'aise en se grattant le crâne. Ça.. s'est mal fini. »

« Oh, se calma Sora en voyant le désarroi dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Je savais pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pfff... soupira Riku en croisant les bras et en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de Sora. Comme je passais plus de temps avec toi et les autres garçons sur l'ìle ben...elle m'a largué ».

« Je... hésita Sora en allant le rejoindre. Je suis désolé Riku, je savais pas... »

Son meilleur ami secoua la tête et reprit, blasé :

« Pour le moi de treize ans, ça n'avait aucune importance. Déjà, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment cette fille... je m'en fichais un peu. Parce que le plus important à mes yeux, ce qui comptait vraiment c'était... notre amitié...et Kairi. »

Riku lança un regard en coin à Sora, qui en fut touché (bien qu'il eut aussi beaucoup de peine pour cette pauvre fille). Lorsqu'il vit qu'il détournait la tête avec gêne, Sora étala bientôt un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres et posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, en disant théâtralement :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Riku. »

Comme piqué par une guêpe, Riku repoussa son bras d'un geste sec et dit seulement :

« Ta gueule. »

Sora savait que son meilleur ami était toujours gêné lorsque c'était à son tour d'avouer des choses sentimentales. L'Elu devait admettre qu'il faisait exprès de le piquer avec ça, pour l'embêter, parce qu'il adorait le mettre mal à l'aise. Il continua donc, dramatique :

« ... tu es devenu si froid avec moi, Riku... »

« Arrête ! s'irrita son meilleur ami en le poussant. Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, j'essayais d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi et t'arrêtes pas de changer de sujet ou de dire de la merde ! »

Sora, mort de rire, finit par lever les bras en l'air comme un criminel admettant sa culpabilité :

« Ok, Ok, fit-il en séchant une larme au coin de son oeil. J'arrête, promis. Mais avoue: tu m'as tendu une perche »

Riku soupira et croisa à nouveau les bras en plantant ses iris électriques droit dans les yeux de l'Elu:

« Je plaisantais pas avec Hayate... faut que tu lui parles. D'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Mais... se plaignit encore Sora. Toi tu sais si... ? elle t'a dit quelque chose... ? »

« J'évite comme la peste ce genre de sujet avec Hayate, admit Riku qui sembla tout à coup très inconfortable. Mais tu devrais essayer de demander à Iwako... »

Sora écarquilla les yeux : bien sûr ! Il n'y avait pas pensé ! Iwako avait lu le journal intime de Hayate et elle était sa meilleure amie ! Elle savait sûrement quelque chose !

« Riku t'es un génie ! s'écria Sora en le prenant dans ses bras. Merci ! »

« Je sais...se congratula le jeune homme. Mais lâche-moi, ça devient bizarre. »

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la voix de Hayate demanda de l'autre côté de la porte :

« Quelqu'un est blessé? »

« Hahaha ! Fit Sora mal à l'aise en lâchant précipitamment son meilleur ami. Non ça va bien! Riku me remontait le moral, c'est tout ».

« Pourquoi ça criait alors ? » s'enquit la défenseuse en ouvrant la porte métallique d'un puissant coup de coude.

« Hey ! S'irrita Sora en sentant son visage s'empourprer. Sur la porte c'est écrit « entrée INTERDITE» ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'en fiche aujourd'hui ? »

« Quelqu'un est blessé? » demanda soudainement Iwako dont la tête apparut à mi hauteur dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Mais non ! S'exclama Sora. Et sortez tous de ma CHAMBRE! »

Il poussa Riku et Hayate hors du périmètre de sécurité et les lança dans le couloir, avant de refermer la porte cassée dans son dos, comme il le pouvait. Il se tapa les mains l'une contre l'autre et Iwako déclara:

« Bon, alors c'est Sora et Riku qui font la vaisselle vu que tout le monde est en bonne santé».

Iwako tendit la main et Hayate posa un Munnie sur sa paume, un peu vexée.

« Un pari, » dit juste Hayate en clignant de l'oeil à Sora, ce qui le fit rougir.

Riku lui fila un coup de coude dans les côtes, avant de suivre les deux jeunes femmes dans le couloir. Sora ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de les rejoindre en courant.

…

Depuis leur discussion concernant ses émotions enfouies, l'humeur de Sora semblait s'être considérablement améliorée. En effet, lorsque Riku passait des nuits blanches à déchiffrer le poème destiné à les mener à la Clé du Vent, l'Élu était toujours assis à ses côtés et jasait sur toutes les qualités de la défenseuse, son ton passionné vacillant entre l'admiration et la panique. Ce soir là, alors que le jeune Maître de la Keyblade se penchait sérieusement sur le Livre des Prophéties posé sur le panneau de contrôle, Sora était allongé sur le sol derrière lui et gesticulait en regardant le plafond, ses pieds adossés contre un mur. Finalement à bout de forces, Riku décida de quérir le conseil d'une nuit de sommeil complète. Il quitta donc la salle de contrôle, dans laquelle il s'était initialement installé afin d'isoler les propos de son ami de potentielles oreilles indiscrètes, et traversa le salon, Sora aux trousses. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami et affirma sur un ton son appel:

« Bonne nuit Sora. »

Avant de s'enfermer à double tour dans ses quartiers et de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Riku émergea de son repos nocturne avec une énergie retrouvée. Se libérant de sa couverture comme une chrysalide devenant papillon, il se leva après quelques minutes de langueur et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain. Suite à la complétion de sa toilette matinale, il voulut se diriger vers la cuisine afin de se sustenter, mais son intention fut interrompue par la tête de Hayate apparaissant subitement dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au salon.

« Pssst, lâcha-t-elle. Toi. »

« J'ai un nom, répliqua Riku prosaïquement. Après une année de colocation, j'osais espérer que tu le retiendrais. »

« Cesse tes remarques condescendantes et rends-toi utile, intercéda la défenseuse en roulant des yeux. Va chercher Sora. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Tu nous fait perdre du temps ! »

Agacé par cet accueil matinal plus qu'incompréhensible, Riku s'apprêtait à l'ignorer grossièrement. Cependant la voix de Iwako, étrangement joviale comme à son habitude depuis les évènements au Colisée de l'Olympe, retentit à son tour depuis la cuisine.

« Hayate… On dit : _Riku, s'il te plait!_ »

L'expression de Hayate se crispa aussitôt et, pinçant les lèvres, elle réitéra sa demande sur un ton considérablement moins plaisant que l'exemple énoncé auparavant par la magicienne :

« Riku, _s'il te plaît_ , va chercher Sora. »

Dubitatif mais comprenant que les deux femmes s'étaient alliées afin de manigancer quelque chose contre leurs compagnons masculins, Riku fut vaincu par sa curiosité et décida de s'exécuter. Il alla toquer à la porte de Sora, pratiquement inexistante à ce stade de leur voyage suite aux dégâts causés par les coups répétitifs de Hayate contre la paroi.

« Sora, viens. »

Un bruit sourd retentit de l'autre côté de la cloison, suivi d'une exclamation de douleur étouffée.

« J'arrive», lui parvint faiblement la voix de Sora.

La porte s'entre-ouvrit et Riku, face à l'exhibitionnisme de son meilleur ami, leva un sourcil amusé avant de préciser la nature de cette quête qu'il ne comprenait pas:

« Habille-toi, ordonna-t-il en voyant le torse dénudé et le caleçon qui dépassaient de la porte. On a rendez-vous apparemment. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sora se dégagea de sa chambre, vêtu convenablement d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un short noir, et les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, accablés par l'incertitude de leur avenir proche. Ayant dépassé les cabines, Riku hésita un instant, surpris: depuis son emplacement dans le couloir, il ne pouvait apercevoir qu'une fraction du salon, mais celui-ci semblait avoir été décoré de banderoles colorées auparavant inexistantes. Passant finalement l'embouchure qui menait au grand espace regroupant cuisine et salon, il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de réagir avant d'être assiégé par une véritable explosion de paillettes.

« Joyeux anniversaire les garçons !" S'exclamèrent alors à l'unisson deux voix de femmes enthousiastes.

Tandis que Riku se contenta dans un premier temps d'écarquiller les yeux et de se pétrifier telle une gargouille prise sur les faits, Sora resta immobile un instant : les yeux pétillants sous le coup de la surprise, ses iris humidifiés rivalisaient de brillance avec les paillettes fichées dans ses cheveux en pics, telles des décorations de Noël sur les branches d'un sapin.

« On sait que c'est pas la bonne date, s'expliqua Iwako en avançant avec sa chaise flottante. Mais quand Hayate s'est rendue compte que vous aviez pris en âge, nous avons réalisé que nous n'avions fêté aucun anniversaire ! »

« On a voulu vous faire une surprise", ajouta Hayate avec un sourire satisfait.

Cherchant ses mots, Riku balaya le salon et la cuisine du regard et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les prouesses décoratives des deux jeunes femmes. Avec des tissus, certainement issus de la collection d'Iwako, elles avaient créé de superbes draperies qui décoraient l'entier du plafond. Le drapé était d'un simple dégradé bleu, mais de nombreuses constellations avaient été brodées dessus, incluant des symboles colorés représentant leurs diverses aventures sur d'autres mondes. Au fond de la pièce était accrochée une sorte de broderie murale, dépictant les Keyblades des deux garçons surplombées de leurs prénoms respectifs, le tout étant accompagné par une dizaine de banderoles multicolores. Pour finir, des pâtisseries de tous genres jonchaient les tables, accompagnées d'énormes bols de ponche où flottaient des fruits découpés en forme d'étoile. Riku resta perdu dans ses contemplations et ce fut finalement la voix de Sora qui exprima les émotions qui bouillonnaient à l'intérieur du jeune homme :

« C'est vraiment magnifique!" s'exclama l'Elu de la Keyblade.

Il se baissa pour prendre Iwako dans ses bras mais il l'enlaça avec tout d'abord une once d'hésitation, en raison de la chaise encombrante qui bloquait l'accès à la jeune femme, avant de trouver une position appropriée et de laisser sa joie exploser. Contre toute attente, la magicienne ne rejeta pas ce geste de reconnaissance bestiale et passionnée et lui rendit son étreinte, bien qu'avec plus de bienséance. Sora se tourna alors vers la défenseuse et ouvrit grand les bras, invitant la jeune femme avec son plus beau sourire. Celle-ci hésita un instant mais finit par céder et s'approcha de lui en signe de consentement. Farouchement, le jeune homme referma ses bras autour de Hayate et la serra contre lui avec fougue, l'empêchant ainsi de changer d'avis et de fuir sa gratitude. S'étant finalement extirpée des bras de Sora, le visage légèrement empourpré, Hayate se tourna finalement vers Riku avec une sévère expectation. Sous le regard insistant des deux jeunes femmes, celui-ci se crispa un instant, gêné et comprenant ce qu'elles attendaient de lui, avant de lâcher un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

« Je suis sincèrement touché, s'exprima-t-il finalement avec émotion. Merci. »

Voyant cette retenue excessive, caractéristique du Maître, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice avant de se jeter sur lui. Hayate l'attrapa par le cou et ébouriffa ses cheveux argentés saturés de paillettes de son poing, tandis qu'Iwako s'empara d'une de ses mains pendantes afin de le tirer vers la table de la cuisine. Avec un pincement au coeur, Riku réalisa qu'elle l'aurait sans doute enlacé elle aussi, mais que son incapacité à atteindre ses épaules l'avait forcée à s'emparer de son bras uniquement. Ne voulant gâcher ce moment de joie, Riku tenta de chasser l'affliction qui menaçait son coeur à la vue de la jeune femme _temporairement_ paralysée. Il se rassura, se souvenant des paroles de la magicienne, qui affirmait que la sensation dans son pied gauche commençait à revenir.

Atteignant la table de la cuisine après avoir aussitôt libéré sa victime, Hayate souleva d'un geste dramatique une cloche gargantuesque, révélant un majestueux gâteau d'anniversaire. La pâtisserie trônait fièrement au centre d'un buffet de mets salés et était décorée de pâte à sucre évoquant un souvenir idyllique: un océan bleu sinué de vagues blanches entourait un petit îlot familier, doté d'un palmier pratiquement couché.

« Il vous plaît? demanda Iwako joyeusement. Hayate l'a concocté mais on l'a décoré ensemble!»

Observant la sculpture culinaire, Riku se plaça en face de l'œuvre et admira son décor irréprochable, avant de constater la présence de deux silhouettes difformes aux colorations familières sous le palmier. Il remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait de représentations tragiques de Sora et de lui-même. Il comprit que la magicienne avait été responsable du décor et que la défenseuse avait donné forme aux personnages, lorsque cette dernière recolla précipitamment le bras gauche du Sora miniature, qui s'était misérablement échoué sur la plage. Secrètement hilare, Riku eut la réalisation tragique que Sora et la jeune femme dont il était éperdument amoureux partageaient leur talent artistique décadent: ils étaient visiblement faits l'un pour l'autre. Sous ses yeux amusés, le bras retomba à nouveau et Sora s'avança charitablement vers la défenseuse, s'emparant du membre défectueux avant de l'avaler, soulageant le dépit de sa créatrice. Souriant de pleines dents à présent, Riku accepta le verre pétillant de liquide doré qu'Iwako lui tendait, sincèrement ému par l'attention des deux jeunes femmes à leur égard. Face à ce sourire dénué de restreinte, Iwako écarquilla les yeux et Riku pu jurer avoir aperçu un soupçon de rose envahir ses joues pâles. Étrangement satisfait, il se laissa emporté par la joie des festivités et s'assit à son tour à cette table, qui abritait ses plus chers amis. Ensemble, ils entamèrent leur repas qui, ironiquement, ne ressemblait en rien à un petit déjeuner, dégustant les plats tour à tour et échangeant de nombreuses blagues, ou remarques cinglantes selon les interlocuteurs, avant de s'attaquer enfin au gâteau si merveilleusement bien cuisiné par Hayate. Se déplaçant au salon avec leurs assiettes recouvertes de tranches dégoulinantes de chocolat fondant, les deux organisatrices sortirent de nombreux jeux de société. Ils choisirent pour débuter deux équipes simples et intuitives qui se résumèrent par une opposition "filles contre garçons". Suite à d'innombrables défaites des deux jeunes hommes par l'impitoyable cruauté de leur adversaires féminines, et sous les suppliques d'un Sora démoralisé, ils échangèrent finalement les équipes. Choisissant une nouvelle constellation basée sur les stratégies de prédilections des joueurs, Sora et Iwako décidèrent de s'allier et proposèrent un certain nombre de jeux de chance. Cependant, Riku et Hayate se firent détruire par l'équipe adverse dans tous les jeux de hasard, à croire que le destin trichait pour eux. Suite à une argumentation insistante de la part des stratèges - Riku et Hayate - de s'adonner à d'autres types de jeux néanmoins, le jeune Maître et la défenseuse se vengèrent tyranniquement sur les divers plateaux de stratégie, empilant victoire sur victoire, usant de leur esprit acéré contre leurs pitoyables victimes.

Il se faisait de plus en plus tard quand Riku se leva pour la énième fois afin de se resservir une part de gâteau. Après s'être découpé une nouveau morceau de péché culinaire, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses trois compagnons depuis le comptoir de la cuisine, l'assiette à la main. Assis par terre autour de la table basse du salon, ses trois amis regardaient avec attention un plateau de jeu au centre de leur cercle. A côté d'Iwako, la détestable chaise flottante avait été abandonnée tandis que son occupante reposait au milieu d'un amoncellement de coussins colorés, ses cheveux bleu nuit ondulant sur le sol telles des chutes d'eaux au milieu de la nuit. Les trois amis échangeaient des plaisanteries et Iwako finit par lancer une poignée de pop corn sur Sora, qui semblait avoir tenté une tricherie qu'elle jugeait visiblement inacceptable. La plupart des projectiles rejoignirent de nombreux autres déjà au sol ou allèrent se ficher dans les cheveux en bataille et toujours pailletés du jeune homme, qui tentait vainement de se cacher derrière un coussin en riant. Hayate finit par avancer un pion sur son plateau de jeu d'une manière conquérante puis attrapa rapidement un des pop corn planté au bout d'un pic brun de Sora, avant de l'avaler avec un sourire satisfait, sous le regard outré d'Iwako. Dégoutée par le comportement de ses camarades, la magicienne s'étouffa brièvement avec un choux à la crème et, face à tant d'inélégance, Riku fût soudainement empli d'un sentiment de béatitude. Il se remémora sa première impression d'Iwako, si différente de l'image qu'il avait d'elle à présent: vêtue d'une somptueuse robe de velours bleu contrastant intensément avec la pâleur naturelle de sa peau, ses yeux péridots lançaient des éclairs alors qu'elle se tenait en position de défense devant les parents de Mérida. Elle, qui dégageait tant d'animosité lorsqu'elle le suspectait encore d'être un ennemi, l'accueilli immédiatement avec gentillesse dès l'énonciation de son prénom par la voix surexcitée de Sora. Il devait admettre que par sa faute, leurs premiers rapports n'avaient pas été réellement des plus cordiaux… Cependant, il avait toujours été impressionné par l'ardeur bouillonnante de la magicienne, si bien dissimulée derrière son apparence élégante et paisible. Il se souvint de sa contenance étrangement imposante suite à sa dispute avec Sora concernant Kairi, de son inquiétude débordante lorsqu'elle pansait les blessures de Riku subies lors du combat contre Ansem à Zootopie et finalement, du beau visage de la magicienne illuminé par les lanternes ascendantes à Corona. Submergé par la puissance de ces images, une assiette de gâteau toujours à la main, il s'abandonna finalement et songea:

« Décidément, j'aime cette femme ».

 **Il va falloir attendre 1-2 semaines avant la publication de la suite, et on s'excuse mais vous comprendrez qu'après 13 ans, il est plus que temps de finir la saga Xehanort sur notre ps4!**  
 **haha!**  
 **Mais n'ayez crainte! Nous reviendrons avec la suite de ce chapitre, et un événement plus qu'inattendu!**  
 **En attendant, que vos coeurs soient les clés qui vous guident!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sorcières 1

**Nsperis et Lirae sont de retour!**  
 **Après 50h de jeu sur KH3, toutes les fins débloquées et le boss caché détruit, on continue Another Destiny avec encore plus de vigueur qu'auparavant!**  
 **Est-ce que le jeu officiel nous a fait changer quelque chose à notre fin? Non. Mais on va en effet s'inspirer de certaines choses à présent qu'on y a joué.**  
 **Cette fic. restera toute à fait inédite niveau scénario en revanche!**  
 **Cette semaine, retour sur les nouveaux sentiments de Sora et nouvelle rencontre avec une mystérieuse femme...**

Sora regardait le plafond métallique de la salle de bain du vaisseau gummi à travers un épais nuage de vapeur : il avait décidé de se prendre un bon bain bien réconfortant, décision qui fut applaudie par Iwako.

Il poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'il se délectait de la sensation de légèreté qui envahissait son corps immergé jusqu'au collier en forme de couronne qui flottait autour de son cou.

Le jeune homme avait toujours trouvé étrange et amusant que son poids semble tout à fait disparaître dans la mer, sur leur île. Et depuis son bref passage au Pays Imaginaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer la sensation de nager avec celle, enivrante, de voler. A l'instant, couché au milieu des bulles, il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, au-dessus de tous ses soucis: la mystérieuse boîte dans la salle des machines, l'état physique d'Iwako, leur échec à trouver le moindre Gardien de Lumière et son propre échec à débloquer le Pouvoir de Réveiller les Cœurs...

Sora se sentait bien dans l'eau, il avait toujours aimé cet élément. Sans doute parce qu'il avait grandi dedans et qu'il lui rappelait inconsciemment son enfance: que ce soit d'abord avec son père, puis avec Riku, il avait toujours navigué sur les flots, à la nage ou en bateau.

Penser à son meilleur ami fit ressurgir une phrase, à l'accent ironique mais non moins fatidique, dans l'esprit de Sora :

 _Ça se voit, que tu es amoureux d'elle._

Le jeune homme sentit soudain son crâne surchauffer et son cœur perdre son calme, mais la température de l'eau n'y était pour rien. Comment _Riku_ avait-il pu remarquer une chose pareille alors que lui-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte ? Sora se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour tenter de faire partir la rougeur, faisant clapoter brusquement la surface jusque-là sereine de son bain. C'était la vérité, il le savait à présent... alors pourquoi cela le mettait-il si mal à l'aise ?

Peut-être était-ce à cause de leur différence d'âge ? Après tout, on ignorait encore quel était l'âge véritable de Hayate ou Iwako, mais Sora aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il était plus proche de la seconde moitié de la vingtaine que de la quinzaine... Le jeune homme, sans compter leur différence de taille (qui avait disparu, pour sa défense) et de force (qui ne comptait pas réellement à ses yeux), se sentait incroyablement _insignifiant_ lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de la défenseuse depuis un certain temps. Il avait une étrange impression de ne pas être à la _hauteur_ , qu'elle méritait mieux que lui...

Ou alors, c'était peut-être à cause de Kairi ? De ce qu'il s'était (ou ne s'était pas) passé entre eux ? D'une manière qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à expliquer clairement, Sora avait comme l'impression qu'admettre ses sentiments naissants envers Hayate revenait à _trahir_ Kairi. Ce qui était stupide, voire absurde, sachant que c'était la Princesse de Cœur qui était la première, partie dans les bras d'un autre. Son sentiment de culpabilité envers la jeune princesse ne s'était pas encore estompé, et Sora devait se l'avouer à présent : sa ''rupture'' avec Kairi avait mis un sacré coup à son orgueil et à sa confiance en lui, de manière générale. Il _doutait_ de plus en plus, de beaucoup de choses. Alors qu'il y a encore deux ans à peine, il se serait contenté d'écouter son cœur et de foncer tête baissée, l'Elu de la Keyblade hésitait maintenant à agir.

La grande vérité, c'était qu'il avait _peur_. Sora avait une peur bleue de la réaction de Hayate si elle apprenait les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de sa réaction... allait-elle le frapper ? Lui faire la tête ? Se moquer ? La jeune femme avait une telle difficulté à dompter ses surplus d'émotions que le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de la réponse... Surtout qu'il ignorait, _totalement_ , ce qu'elle ressentait, _elle_ , pour lui.

Ou finalement...se demanda Sora en regardant vaguement ses doigts de pieds sortir de l'eau, sa plus grande angoisse n'était-elle pas qu'elle le rejette, elle aussi ?

TOC TOC !

« Sora tu es là ? demanda soudain la voix de la personne qui hantait en ce moment-même ses pensées. On va manger, tu viens ? »

Pris d'un puissant malaise, sans aucun doute en raison du fait que la source de son dilemme mental se retrouvait mystérieusement à quelques mètres de lui alors qu'il était nu comme un vers, Sora se laissa glisser sous l'eau, immergeant intégralement sa tête. Il répondit à la question de la jeune femme par l'intermédiaire de bulles gênées pour lui. Il se dit en son fort intérieur qu'il était absolument stupide, car Hayate n'avait pas la capacité de voir à travers les portes. A moins qu'elle ait secrètement ce super pouvoir... ? Cela n'aurait qu'à moitié étonné Sora, qui la comparait souvent à une sorte de Wonder Woman... Il se risqua à revenir à la surface au moment même où la voix étouffée de la jeune femme lui parvenait :

« Oh... Tu prends un bain... ? Oups... désolée... »

Sora entendit des pas s'éloigner dans le couloir et il sourit : lorsque Hayate était gênée, elle perdait tout son beau vocabulaire et sa répartie...

Il s'ébroua et ne put s'empêcher de comparer sa relation avec Kairi et celle, bien plus récente, avec Hayate : quelque part, il devait l'admettre, jamais il ne s'était douté que Kairi puisse se refuser à lui. Il était tellement persuadé de la réciprocité de leurs sentiments qu'il ne s'était finalement jamais poussé à agir concrètement, trop certain qu'elle l'attendrait éternellement. Il était maintenant conscient qu'il se refusait à faire la même erreur avec Hayate. Sora connaissait bien sûr depuis moins longtemps la défenseuse, alors qu'il avait grandi avec la jeune Princesse de Cœur. Pourtant l'attachement qu'il avait pour Kairi n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait pour Hayate... C'était inexplicable comme émotion, ou comme mélange d'émotions, Sora n'aurait pas su dire. Différent, sûrement, mais pas seulement. Plus fort aussi, plus incontrôlable. Depuis quelques temps, Sora avait le besoin de toujours la voir, l'entendre, la toucher, savoir qu'elle allait bien. Sa simple vision dans la cuisine ou sur le canapé suffisait en général à le calmer, voire l'apaiser. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne savait pas réellement comment gérer ses émotions naissantes, car jamais encore il n'avait ressenti pareille fascination pour quelqu'un...

Coupant court à ses tergiversations cérébrales, Sora sortit finalement de son bain et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux. Mais ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un bruit assourdissant, irritant et répétitif, se mit à résonner tout autour de lui :

Les alarmes du vaisseau. Un intrus était monté à bord.

« Sora ! » lui parvint la voix lointaine et étouffée de Hayate.

Paniquant, le jeune homme ne prit pas même la peine d'enfiler des vêtements et se contenta de passer un rudimentaire linge de bain autour de sa taille avant de partir en courant en direction du cri, Ame de Roi au poing.

Mais il se stoppa net devant l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrit à lui : Hayate et Iwako étaient assises devant la table du petit déjeuner, où une femme ajoutait un nombre incalculables de morceaux de sucre à sa tasse de thé fumante.

« Enna Kros... » murmura Sora en se détendant lentement.

« Oh...minauda la mystérieuse Enna en retenant un sourire. Bien le bonjour, Elu de la Lumière... »

Ce fut à cet instant que Sora réalisa : dégoulinant d'eau, pratiquement nu, il se tenait au milieu de la cuisine, devant une créature quasiment omnisciente et deux autres jeunes femmes. Et toutes trois le dévisageaient avec insistance, un signal d'alarme grotesque achevant de ridiculiser toute la scène. Sentant ses joues s'empourprer, Sora tenta de resserrer un peu plus le linge sur ses reins tandis qu'Iwako, la surprise passée, explosait :

« Non mais vraiment ! Tu n'aurais pas pu t'habiller ? Regarde l'état de la cuisine ! »

La magicienne croisa les bras en soupirant d'exaspération. Mais l'attention de Sora était ailleurs : il avait remarqué qu'Hayate n'avait pas encore bougé d'un cil. Figée dans une expression faciale déroutante, elle se cachait la bouche de sa petite main. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du jeune homme, il crut percevoir un rougissement de pommettes. Cependant elle sembla reprendre vie car elle déclara bientôt :

« Je vais éteindre ce vacarme... »

Hayate partit en courant en salle des commandes et la hurlante se stoppa enfin. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la cuisine, Enna Kros claqua de ses doigts gantés et dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Ce sera mieux comme ça... »

Un lourd costume emprisonna instantanément Sora des pieds à la tête. Suffoquant, il retira rapidement le masque qui lui comprimait la tête et le regarda, estomaqué : il s'agissait de son propre visage rieur et caricaturé. La pseudo-divinité l'avait déguisé en une mascotte parodique de lui-même! Jurant intérieurement contre l'humour douteux de Enna, Sora s'assit sur une chaise et entreprit de retirer les chaussures de clown dont elle l'avait affublé : personne ne pouvait marcher avec des choses pareilles !

« Que faites-vous ici? » Commença Iwako, se retenant de rire, aux côtés de Hayate, qui semblait résolue à fuir le regard de Sora comme la peste.

« Je venais voir comment se déroulait votre quête voyons... répondit la femme en remettant ses cheveux gris derrière une oreille. Vous avez déjà récupéré deux Clés, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ça », résuma Iwako, gênée.

La magicienne baissa ses yeux péridot, hésitante, puis interrogea Enna Kros du regard. La femme aux cheveux argentés posa son regard améthyste sur les jambes d'Iwako et sembla soudain prise de pitié pour la jeune femme.

"Je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le titan de lave… sache que j'en suis navrée..."

"Les sorts de soin paraissent faire de l'effet", intervint Sora positif alors qu'il voyait son amie cacher son visage derrière des mèches bleues.

Enna parut au comble de la surprise en analysant les expressions confiantes de Sora et Hayate. Après le choc, elle se permit de dire, d'une voix plus hésitante que de coutume:

"Ne me dis pas que… tu ne leur a rien dit?"

Tandis qu'Iwako baissait sa tête d'avantage, Hayate, inquiète, demanda:

"Rien dit concernant quel sujet?"

Une bonne minute de silence passa avant qu'Iwako ne pousse un profond soupire et n'avoue, d'une petite voix tout en gardant le visage résolument caché:

"Je n'ai pas été très honnête… Je suis désolée. Mais vous vous inquiétiez tellement... "

"Iwa… murmura Hayate effrayée. Ne me dis pas que…?"

"Les sorts de soin ne seront d'aucune utilité… lâcha encore une fois Iwako. Ma colonne vertébrale a été touchée… Je suis paralysée."

Sora dévisagea la magicienne, sidéré: alors elle leur avait menti durant toutes ces dernières semaines? Se sentant stupide de s'être fait berné si facilement par sa gentillesse et ses sourires, le jeune homme ressentit aussitôt monter en lui un puissant sentiment de colère face à l'injustice de la condition de son amie, et les répercussions que cela allait avoir sur tout le groupe.

"Non c'est pas vrai?! explosa Sora en serrant les poings à cause du choc tandis que des larmes montaient aux yeux de Hayate. On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose!"

De désespoir, il se tourna vers Kros et l'attaqua verbalement:

"Vous êtes une espèce de créature divine non? Plus puissante que des dieux? Vous devez bien pouvoir la guérir?"

Peinée, Kros tenta d'éviter le regard rempli d'espoir d'Iwako et admit:

"Même si j'en avais le droit, cela irait à l'encontre de mes attributions."

La vague d'euphorie qui avait gagné l'assistance retomba mollement, comme un petit coquillage balayé par une puissante vague sur une plage aride. Sora ne put s'empêcher d'aller jusqu'à Iwako et de lui mettre une main amicale sur l'épaule. Hayate quant à elle, reprit son air sévère coutumier, plantant alors ses yeux d'acier dans les iris violacés d'Enna Kros et demanda, la voix sûre :

« Si je peux me permettre… Si ce n'est pour nous porter de mauvaises nouvelles, pourquoi réapparaître maintenant ?»

La créature divine lui répondit par un charmant sourire avant d'entreprendre de vider l'intégralité du contenu de sa tasse. Sora aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle faisait exprès de boire si lentement. Enfin, elle reposa délicatement son récipient sur sa coupole, bien aligné au centre de celle-ci, avant d'avouer :

« Actuellement, nous avons un ennemi commun ».

Il y eut un silence interdit avant qu'Iwako ne lâche, à demi-mot :

« Xehanort... »

« C'est exact, admit sans réserve Enna Kros, exaspérée. Cet homme se joue de moi... »

« Vous... tenta Sora. Vous le connaissez ? »

« Il m'importe peu de savoir qui il est, s'irrita Kros en perdant son sang-froid habituel. Il brise toutes les lois... il n'a que faire des conséquences de ses actes...il doit être arrêté au plus vite. Et vous perdez trop de temps...»

Elle planta son regard améthyste dans celui, saphirine, de Sora. Mais le jeune homme, se sentant attaqué, se défendit :

« Vous croyez qu'on fait quoi ? On essaie de rassembler les Gardiens de la Lumière pour l'affronter ! C'est pas de notre faute s'ils sont perdus ou introuvables ! Vous avez qu'à nous aider, ça ira plus vite !»

Enna Kros cligna plusieurs fois des yeux : elle semblait choquée de la réaction autoritaire de Sora. Même Iwako et Hayate le dévisagèrent avec crainte. Le jeune homme ne comprit qu'après coup qu'agresser un être surpuissant comme il venait de le faire n'était pas une très bonne initiative... heureusement pour lui, la mystérieuse femme ne parut pas offusquée. Au contraire, elle afficha bientôt une mine désolée :

« J'aimerai beaucoup vous aidez mais... mes pouvoirs sont... _limités_. Seule, je n'arriverai pas à l'arrêter... »

Abasourdie, Iwako demanda derechef :

« Mais comment... comment pourrait-on vous aider à stopper Xehanort si vous-même n'y parvenez pas ? »

Enna Kros croisa ses longs doigts gantés devant son visage et observa longuement les trois porteurs assis autour d'elle avant d'affirmer, d'une voix dure :

« Vous devez récupérer vos pouvoirs... »

Elle fixa plus obstinément les deux filles avant de poursuivre :

« ...TOUS vos pouvoirs... »

Sora eut l'impression de voir la mâchoire d'Iwako se décrocher de surprise tandis que les yeux de Hayate semblèrent prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Subitement, cette dernière se leva et, ses cheveux roses en bataille à cause de l'excitation, elle s'exclama :

« Alors vous savez qui l'on était ?! »

Enna Kros fit la moue, ce qui augmenta l'espoir de la défenseuse :

« Vous savez ce qu'il m'est arrivé au Colisée de l'Olympe, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont cela, les fameux pouvoirs que vous cherchez à nous faire récupérer ? La quête des Souvenirs n'est qu'une excuse, c'est donc cela la vérité ?!»

Sora sentit un courant électrique d'une puissance inouïe lui parcourir tout le corps, l'immobilisant sur sa chaise. Les poils sur sa nuque se hérissèrent alors qu'il voyait le corps de Hayate voler vers l'arrière, pour aller se ficher dans le dossier de son propre siège. Enna Kros n'avait pas levé le petit doigt, mais l'Elu de la Keyblade déglutit de travers : elle avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, déclenché une violente attaque mentale. Iwako, ayant sans doute senti la puissance de Kros grâce à sa propre magie, tremblait de peur sur sa chaise magnétique. Inquiet, Sora jeta un coup d'œil à Hayate : la jeune femme semblait s'être physiquement calmée, mais les flammes qui brillaient à l'intérieur de ses pupilles célestine indiquaient son haut taux d'adrénaline. Le jeune homme ne put qu'admirer son courage.

« Je suis dans _l'incapacité_... commença Enna Kros en articulant méticuleusement chacun de ses mots... de répondre à ces questions. Je ne _dois_ pas influer sur vos destinées... considérez-moi comme une gardienne silencieuse : j'observe, sans agir. Je veille, sans intervenir. J'énonce des faits, non des solutions... »

Les trois porteurs n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche, la créature divine se détendit et poussa un profond soupir avant de lâcher, sans doute plus pour elle-même :

« Ahhh...vous ne me rendez pas la vie facile... »

Elle se leva promptement et Sora en conclut qu'elle allait les quitter. Iwako parut le comprendre également, car elle s'exclama soudain :

« Attendez ! Vous...vous pourriez peut-être répondre au moins à une seule question ? »

Enna Kros posa un regard plus doux sur la magicienne que ce qu'elle n'avait fait jusqu'alors avec Hayate. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Iwako commença :

« Nous...nous avons trouvé... une grande boîte noire... savez-vous...ce que c'est ? »

La femme se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise et cherchant ses mots. Puis elle baissa son beau visage en direction du sol et avoua:

« La boîte est très convoitée... Il vaut peut-être mieux pour vous que ce soit Maléfique qui la possède en attendant que vous trouviez un moyen de l'ouvrir... Entre les mains de Xehanort, elle serait la _pire_ des armes... »

« Maléfique ? répéta Sora interdit. Mais la boîte est... »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, car une violente explosion les fit tous tomber brutalement de leurs chaises, excepté Kros qui ne parut pas même sentir la secousse. Alors que Hayate se précipitait pour aider Iwako à se relever, Sora, face contre terre, réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas en salle des machines. Il releva la tête pour apostropher Enna mais...

Elle avait déjà disparu.

 **Que se passe-t-il donc en salle des machines?**  
 **Suite la semaine prochaine!**


	16. Chapter 16: Sorcières 2

_**Deuxième et dernière partie de "sorcières"**_  
 _ **Aujourd'hui, point de vue de Riku de la semaine passée... qui devait faire face à une autre "sorcière" venue tout droit de son passé...**_

Riku était assis par terre dans sa chambre et gribouillait avec énergie sur diverses feuilles de papiers éparpillées sur le sol de sa cabine, l'Eclaireuse de Terra posée nonchalamment sur un amas de paperasse à ses côtés. Glissant son crayon derrière son oreille, il observa son travail en fronçant les sourcils. Le récent combat contre le titan avait révélé le pouvoir caché de Hayate. Or, Riku ne put s'empêcher de tisser des liens entre les 7 gardiens de lumières et les épées du même nombre qui avaient servi d'armes à la jeune femme lors de la terrible confrontation. Sur une liste encore incomplète mais contenant sept espaces en tout, il ajouta le prénom de la défenseuse, suivi d'un point d'interrogation. Certains espaces demeuraient encore vides, mais dans les deux premières positions étaient inscrits les prénoms de Sora et du Roi Mickey – seuls espaces dénués de points d'interrogations. Grognant de frustration, il se laissa tomber contre son lit et regarda le plafond. Momentanément perdu, il repensa à la silhouette d'Iwako dans sa chaise flottante et ferma les yeux douloureusement.

L'état physique de la jeune femme l'inquiétait au plus haut point, et réveillait aussi en lui un inlassable sentiment de culpabilité: en tant que stratège sur ce combat, et Maître de la Keyblade de surcroît, il se sentait responsable de ce fiasco. Seulement, il n'osait pas le verbaliser, vue la manière dont la magicienne avait réagi face aux excuses de Sora. Riku ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le déni de la jeune femme face à son propre état des plus préoccupants: pourquoi agissait-elle toujours ainsi? Pourquoi garder ce sourire factice sur ce visage de porcelaine, alors que son coeur devait terriblement souffrir? Son comportement n'était pas sans lui rappeler la manie de son meilleur ami de toujours cacher derrière un sourire ce qui n'allait pas. Or ce genre de réaction avait la capacité d'irriter Riku. Et de le placer aussi dans une situation inconfortable à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'Iwako. De consternation face à son inutilité comme soigneur dans le groupe, Riku fixa avec rage le plafond de sa cabine tout en serrant les dents: pourquoi était-il toujours incapable de protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères? Pourquoi le titre de Maître de la Keyblade ne l'avait-il pas aidé à devenir assez fort pour empêcher un pareil échec?!

Sa colère extériorisée, Riku soupira et observa un instant la Belle de Nuit tranquillement protégée par son pot sur le rebord de son hublot. Il soupçonnait que l'était d'Iwako était irréversible. Il n'était pas aussi crédule que Sora; il sentait bien que la magicienne leur mentait. Prenant donc la situation actuelle comme malheureusement acquise, un nouveau dilemme assaillit bientôt l'esprit du jeune homme:

Comment allaient-ils l'emmener avec eux dans les prochains mondes? Il désirait plus que tout la garder en sécurité au sein de leur vaisseau, mais il savait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais d'être écartée de pareille manière. Ainsi, il s'était cassé la tête sans succès sur un mode de transport polyvalent, lui permettant de réagir rapidement au danger et capable de surmonter divers obstacles naturels. En effet, selon les mondes, la chaise attirerait bien trop d'attention, ou ne serait pas adaptée à la géologie du terrain. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de la porter dans ses bras dans un marais, ses jambes submergées dans un liquide nauséabond tandis qu'une armée de sans-cœurs leur tombait dessus… Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il s'ébouriffa violemment, essayant de chasser ses pensées frustrantes. Ses songeries furent soudainement interrompues cependant par un sentiment familier. Une présence ténébreuse venait d'apparaître dans leur vaisseau, directement sous sa cabine ! Précipitamment, il se leva en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade et se rua hors de sa chambre, en direction de la salle des machines. Arrivé à la moitié des escaliers, le système d'alarme du vaisseau s'activa immédiatement et Riku sut que ses alliés ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre. Localisant la présence auprès de la boite cependant, il décida de se hâter afin de gagner du temps avant leur arrivée. Une fois les escaliers de métal dévalés, il se figea horrifié, reconnaissant la forme de l'ombre qu'il aperçut contre la paroi métallique: de longs doigts fins caressaient langoureusement le couvercle de la boîte du bout de leur ongle pointu, avant que l'intrus ne se retournât en direction de Riku, révélant son visage osseux au teint verdâtre. Avec un air satisfait, les yeux jaunes de Maléfiques observèrent le jeune homme qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle avant d'éclater en un rire aigu, jetant sa tête en arrière de manière dramatique.

« J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que ce soit toi qui la trouve en premier… »

Riku ne répondit pas immédiatement, se rapprochant prudemment de la femme qui l'avait brièvement élevé.

« Ni toi ni moi n'avons de droit sur cet objet, répondit-il finalement en lui lançant un regard méfiant. Il appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les yeux de sa mère adoptive passagère s'écarquillèrent subtilement de surprise, avant de se poser sur le Maître de la Keyblade avec un scintillement non dissimulé de curiosité.

« Personne n'est propriétaire de cette boite, mon garçon. »

« J'ose affirmer le contraire. »

Riku fît un nouveau pas en direction de la boite, son regard vigilant rivé sur les pupilles sombres de Maléfique, qui finit par détourner les yeux afin de fixer l'objet de sa convoitise. Riku réalisa soudain que ses compagnons ne l'avaient toujours pas rejoint, malgré la persistance de l'alarme qui résonnait encore dans le vaisseau. Inquiet, il réfléchit à la meilleure manière de retarder la confrontation par le dialogue et à, éventuellement, extirper quelques informations de l'ennemie. Il décida finalement de simplement lui poser directement toute les questions qui le travaillaient depuis si longtemps.

« Sais-tu ce qui se cache à l'intérieur ? D'où vient-elle ? Est-ce que c'est une arme ? »

« Tu es toujours aussi curieux Riku, commenta la sorcière en affichant un sourire malicieux. Un de tes plus admirables défauts… »

Se souvenant de leur passé ensemble, le maitre de la Keyblade sentit cette remarque le heurter comme une gifle, alors que sa mentor d'autrefois posait à nouveau une main possessive sur le mystérieux coffre.

« Ne t'en approche pas, la prévint Riku en levant Point du Jour en direction de son adversaire en guise de menace. »

« La boîte peut être considérée comme une arme, en effet, répondit calmement Maléfique sans le regarder, ignorant l'animosité de son interlocuteur. D'où vient-elle ? Personne ne le sait, car son histoire s'est perdue au temps de la Guerre des Keyblades. En réalité, j'ignore ce qu'elle contient réellement. »

« Pourquoi la rechercher dans ce cas ? » enquêta le jeune Maître de la Keyblade sur ses gardes à présent.

Un petit sourire au coin de ses minces lèvres, la sorcière fronça les sourcils et s'exclama avec passion:

"Car celui qui possède la boîte, régnera sur les Ténèbres..."

Déconcerté, Riku ne cacha pas sa surprise face à cette affirmation. Il fixa l'objet en question d'un regard inquiet et continua sur un ton hésitant.

"Si tu ignores tout de cet objet… comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille?"

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Maléfique se contenta de sortir un livre bleu à la couverture décorée familière de sa longue robe. Le montrant à Riku avec un air ironique, elle sourit de manière amusée face au faciès sidéré de son ex-apprenti.

"Je me suis permise de l'emprunter à cette chère Gothel, expliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme. Elle n'en avait visiblement plus l'usage. J'imagine que c'est à toi que je dois des remerciements!"

La surprise passée, Riku s'acharna sur son propre intellect, maudissant sa flagrante incompétence: comment avait-il fait, lors de leurs interminables recherches avec Hayate, pour manquer un poème concernant la boîte? Et pire, comment avaient-ils pu abandonner un Livre des Prophéties dans la ruine d'une tour détruite à Corona? Tandis que son esprit virevoltait entre l'auto-flagellation et la paranoïa, Maléfique en profita pour s'approcher de lui d'un pas nonchalant. Précautionneusement, Riku recula d'un pas et se retrouva tragiquement bloqué contre une des machines disséminées dans les sous-sols du vaisseau. Il réalisa soudainement que l'alarme avait cessé de sonner et que malgré la longue attente, il se trouvait toujours en tête à tête avec une sorcière draconienne surpuissante. Fabuleux. Levant son arme devant lui, dernier rempart contre son ennemie, il abaissa son centre de gravité afin de se défendre contre une éventuelle attaque surprise. Il perdit rapidement sa fougue cependant lorsque son regard turquoise croisa celui, empli d'une inquiétude peu caractéristique, de Maléfique. Elle plongea ses pupilles noires dans les yeux perplexes du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, tétanisé, et souleva son menton à l'aide de deux longs doigts verdâtres. Par réflexe, le bras du Maître de la Keyblade s'activa et plaça le tranchant de sa Keyblade sous la gorge de son interlocutrice, qui ne broncha pas d'un cil face à l'arme légendaire qui menaçait sa carotide.

"Oh Riku… admonesta-t-elle avec un ton caressant, semblant déceler _quelque chose_ au fond de ses iris lumineuses. Dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré en mon absence?"

Déstabilisé par ce comportement étrange et la proximité inconfortable de son ancienne matrone des ténèbres, Riku se figea. Suite à cette remarque mystérieuse cependant, la sorcière se retourna simplement afin de rejoindre à nouveau l'objet de ses désirs. En tant que Maître de la Keyblade, il savait qu'il aurait dû l'attaquer sans sommation. Toutefois, une part de lui-même qu'il pensait morte depuis deux ans se refusait à s'en prendre à la femme qui l'avait recueilli et hébergé lorsqu'il était perdu et en quête de réponses. Malgré les intentions égoïstes et malveillantes de son ambivalente bienfaitrice, il ne pouvait se convaincre de sa nature intrinsèquement mauvaise considérant les diverses situations où elle leur était venu en aide. Il savait néanmoins que ses émotions n'avaient pas de place dans le combat entre le bien et le mal qui faisait rage depuis des temps immémoriaux et semblait approcher de son apogée. Il avait déjà eu la désagréable réalisation qu'il n'était qu'une pièce sur un échiquier dont il n'était pas le maître et que tôt ou tard, il se retrouverait confronté aux ténèbres qui hantaient son existence telle une ombre dansant dans son sillage.

"Si tu la touches, murmura-t-il finalement à l'encontre de la sorcière qui lui tournait le dos, confiante. Je vais devoir t'éliminer."

"Ce serait regrettable d'en arriver là, s'exclama Maléfique en riant de sa voix criarde. N'est-ce pas? Nous savons tous deux que tu le regretterais, comme tu sais si bien le faire... "

"Certes, mais nous avons choisi nos camps Maléfique. C'est malheureusement inévitable."

"Qu'il en soit ainsi", soupira la dragonne humanoïde sur un ton tragiquement faux, avant de lancer sans crier gare une colossale sphère de ténèbres en direction de son fils adoptif d'une année.

Immédiatement et presque simultanément, le maître de la Keyblade répliqua par une sphère formée par sa propre énergie, qui entra alors en collision avec le projectile ennemi, avant d'irradier une lumière noirâtre grêle et d'exploser dans une violente déflagration. L'onde de choc produite par la fission magique négative envoya les deux adversaires voler contre des parois opposées de la salle des machines, le bruit de leurs corps heurtant la cloison de métal se répercutant dans le silence assourdissant qui suivit l'explosion. Un genou à terre, Riku se releva péniblement et aperçut du coin de l'œil Maléfique en faire autant, usant de son bâton d'obsidienne afin de se stabiliser. Contre toute attente, elle éclata à nouveau de rire et fit claquer son bâton contre le sol avec majesté, avant de s'exclamer sur un ton empli de fierté:

"Tes pouvoirs se sont considérablement améliorés, mon enfant!"

"Cesse! s'insurgea le jeune homme avec véhémence. Je ne veux pas de tes compliments!"

Bouillonnant de frustration, il se remémora les incessantes paroles de flatteries avec lesquelles la sorcière avait empoisonné son esprit autrefois, le manipulant telle une poupée à l'âme vacante, conduite par les sombres desseins d'un macabre marionnettiste. Maudissant sa naïveté et la confiance aveugle qu'il lui avait vouées autrefois, il s'apprêtait à se jeter à nouveau sur elle, l'arme au poing, afin de défendre la boîte appartenant de toute évidence à Iwako. Cependant, son adversaire ouvrit un portail des ténèbres au même instant ou ses coéquipiers firent enfin irruption dans la pièce, leurs Keyblades jaillissant dans diverses gerbes d'étincelles.

"Tu es plus fort que lui Riku, déclara soudainement Maléfique, se retournant tout en lui tendant une de ses mains squelettiques. Sache que tu peux encore revenir vers moi, car je saurai t'aider..."

"Je ne me laisserai plus avoir", répondit simplement le jeune homme en courant vers elle, Point du Jour en position d'attaque.

Haussant les sourcils, la grande silhouette de leur ennemi se fît avaler par les flammes verdâtres de son portail avant que Riku ne l'atteigne, emmenant avec elle la boîte à ses côtés. Pris dans son élan, le maître de la Keyblade dérapa dans l'espace vide que Maléfique et le coffre perdu venaient d'occuper, avant de tomber à genoux et de frapper le sol avec colère. Levant les yeux vers ses compagnons sidérés, il les fixa avec rage et explosa:

"Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps?! L'alarme a sonné il y a dix minutes!"

Visiblement décontenancés, ses trois amis fixaient encore l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant le mystérieux coffre, censé mener aux souvenirs perdus d'Iwako.

"Nous...commença Hayate avec une timidité peu commune. Nous prenions le thé avec Enna Kros."

"Pardon?" éructa Riku, estomaqué.

"En fait, continua la défenseuse avec un ton plus sûr à présent. Nous pensions que l'alarme sonnait à cause d'elle. On se demandait où tu étais d'ailleurs, mais converser avec une sorte de déesse a quelque peu accaparé nos esprits…"

Avec désarroi, Hayate et Riku échangèrent un regard sévère.

"Elle l'a fait exprès", lâcha alors le jeune homme sous le regard résigné de la défenseuse.

"Oui, répondit celle-ci, ne cachant pas son amertume vis-à-vis de la créature divine trompeuse. La prochaine fois que je la vois…"

Serrant le poing en signe d'agression, Hayate crispa son visage sous la rage et ce fut finalement la main apaisante d'Iwako, victime véritable de cet échec, sur son avant-bras, qui détendit l'atmosphère explosive entre les deux guerriers de la Keyblade, momentanément vaincus. Tétanisés, les yeux azurés de Sora passèrent du visage opalin de la magicienne à l'espace vide au centre de la salle des machines.

"Je suis désolé Iwa, lâcha-t-il finalement, visiblement dépassé par les évènements. Je te jure qu'on la retrouvera."

"Je n'en doute pas, le rassura la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Riku et de le fixer avec des yeux intenses. Maintenant que je l'ai trouvée une fois, je saurais la retrouver. Après tout… elle m'appelle."

 _ **Que voulait dire Maléfique concernant Riku?**_  
 _ **Est-elle de leur côté, ou non?**_  
 _ **Le mystère s'épaissit alors que l'un des objets venu du passé de Iwako leur a glissé entre les doigts...**_


	17. Chapter 17: Non-dits

_**Dernier chapitre dans le vaisseau, promis! après c'est direction le prochain monde!**_  
 _ **C'est que depuis la nouvelle sur l'état d'Iwako et la réalisation des 2 garçons concernant les filles, il fallait qu'on prenne encore un peu de temps pour traiter et montrer l'évolution des rapports entre les personnages...**_  
 _ **On espère que vous apprécierez lire ce chapitre comme on a eu du plaisir à l'écrire!**_

C'était aberrant. Depuis le vol de la boîte, Riku ne parvenait pas à quitter Iwako du regard. Tragiquement, ses iris turquoise étaient systématiquement attirés par l'immobilité affligeante des jambes de la jeune femme, emprisonnées par la chaise qui la transportait. L'humeur morose du jeune homme se reflétait certainement dans ses yeux et par conséquent, il tentait d'éviter le regard interrogateur de la magicienne, afin de ne pas l'affliger. Cependant, cette évasion systématique semblait au contraire provoquer une détérioration exponentielle de l'humeur de la jeune femme. Alors qu'ils étaient réunis dans la cuisine autour du petit déjeuner, Riku encore somnolant, celle-ci exprima son mécontentement en déposant violemment une tasse de café face au Maître de la Keyblade, le liquide noir se déversant partiellement sur la table. Elle lui lança subséquemment un regard empli de reproches, avant de se détourner et de l'ignorer complètement. Face à cette scène, la tête de Hayate s'enfonça imperceptiblement dans ses épaules tandis qu'elle fixait avec fascination la crêpe dans son assiette et Sora regardait fixement ses jambes en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Perturbé, Riku n'osa pas toucher la tasse dégoulinante devant lui et resta figé, couteau et fourchette en l'air. Hayate toussa subitement, comme si elle avait avalé sa bouchée de de travers.

« Tu ne bois pas ? » demanda Iwako sur un ton monocorde, en fixant Riku de ses yeux électrifiés.

« ... »

Riku ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats à la situation: il ne comprenait pas la soudaine antipathie qui émanait d'Iwako et tenta de sourire de manière rassurante afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Cet acte instinctif échoua cependant lamentablement, au vu du regard désespéré que Sora lui lançait, et eut pour résultat d'envenimer davantage l'humeur inhabituellement exécrable de la magicienne.

« Tu m'énerves, trancha finalement Iwako en reculant sa chaise flottante de la table. Hayate, laissons les garçons s'occuper de la vaisselle. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, viens. »

Sans broncher, la défenseuse s'exécuta sagement et Riku resta pétrifié sur sa chaise, son cœur se brisant en des milliers de petits morceaux lamentablement perdus. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

« Riku, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Iwako ? » demanda Sora en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

« Je comprends rien, admit alors le jeune homme démuni. J'essaie juste de réfléchir à une solution pour la transporter dans le prochain monde... je l'ai peut-être trop fixée ? »

« Riku, reprit Sora avec un air de pitié. Tu n'es pas très conscient de ton expression faciale quand tu fixes quelqu'un en _pensant,_ n'est-ce pas ? »

« Apparemment pas... »

« Et en plus, tu le fais en silence...soupira l'Elu de la Keyblade en commençant à empiler la vaisselle sale. C'est flippant tu sais? J'aurais pas voulu être à la place d'Iwako.»

« Jamais je te fixerai comme je fixe Iwako, Sora. »

« Tu l'as déjà fait pourtant...grommela son meilleur ami. Plusieurs fois. »

« Non», assura Riku.

« Si. »

« J'insiste, réitéra Riku. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Sora. »

Presque immédiatement, le tas d'assiettes que son ami avait rassemblé entre ses bras alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. La mâchoire du jeune élu menaçait de se décrocher alors qu'il fixait son meilleur ami avec ses yeux incroyablement bleus et écarquillés.

« Me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué ? », lâcha Riku, fatigué.

« Comment j'aurais pu?! hurla alors Sora en tremblant étrangement. Rien dans ton comportement ne m'aurait mis la puce à l'oreille ! Tu es... nul ! »

« Merci Sora, grogna le jeune Maître de la Keyblade. Je te retourne le compliment. Comment ça se passe avec Hayate d'ailleurs ? »

« Meurs, » répliqua Sora en lançant un regard amer en direction de Riku, qui laissa alors sa tête tomber sur la table, ce qui produisit un grand bruit sourd.

« Riku ! paniqua la voix de son meilleur ami au-dessus de lui. C'était pas sensé être littéral!»

« Je suis trop déprimé pour te répondre cyniquement, ajouta le jeune homme, son front toujours misérablement abîmé dans la table, cachant son expression derrière ses cheveux argentés. Tu as raison, laisse-moi mourir. Tu as vu comment elle est partie ? Elle me déteste... »

C'est alors qu'il sentit une main chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule. Levant la tête, Riku aperçut le regard embrumé de Sora le fixer avec compassion.

« Viens Riku, fit-il de manière encourageante. Allons casser quelque chose.»

« Quoi ? »

« Tu verras, c'est génial, ajouta Sora en lui lançant un radieux sourire exposant l'entièreté de sa dentition. On a peut-être pas de barils ou de caisses inutiles, mais j'ai encore mieux...»

Incertain, et regardant le tas de porcelaine brisée sur le sol, Riku décida finalement d'abandonner toute bienséance au profit de sa dépression et de suivre son ami jusqu'à sa chambre. Traînant mollement son corps à la suite d'un Sora bondissant, il se retrouva bientôt face à la porte de la cabine numéro un... ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après les assauts répétés d'Hayate sur sa structure.

« Il est temps, commença Sora, de libérer cette porte de ses souffrances. »

Riku se demanda brièvement si son ami avait définitivement perdu la tête, mais abandonna cette réflexion en réalisant qu'il allait lui-même participer à l'acte de folie prévu dans l'esprit perturbé de l'élu. Sa quête de la porte de la lumière avait-elle provoqué une étrange aversion pour tous types de portes ?

« Maintenant, prends ta Keyblade, commença t-il en faisant magistralement apparaître Ame de Roi. Imagine que cette porte représente toutes tes frustrations ! Et... frappe !»

Le maître de la Keyblade regarda son ami, et délibéra momentanément en lui-même pour déterminer s'il était réellement suffisamment abattu pour s'adonner à un tel acte de vandalisme gratuit. Regardant l'état semi-décédé du battant cependant, il admit que ce dernier devrait bientôt partir de toute manière. Son heure était visiblement venue.

« Au revoir, Porte ! » Déclara Sora avec férocité, en levant sa Keyblade au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abaisser et de détruire l'un des gonds.

Roulant des yeux, Riku dégaina Point du Jour à son tour et libéra finalement le sas d'ouverture de son dernier gond et, par la même occasion, de son existence moribonde. Dans un gémissement plaintif, il alla s'écraser contre une des statues de Sora, brisant un miroir par la même occasion et emportant avec lui un pied du lit. Un silence profond s'installa tandis que lentement, la poussière retombait sur le cadavre de la chambre de Sora.

« Tu l'as fait ! hurla ce dernier. Bravo Riku ! »

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? s'étonna le jeune homme en jetant un regard en biais au lit menaçant de s'écrouler. Ta chambre est une ruine ! »

« Bah, lâcha Sora en fouettant l'air de sa main. Je vais dormir chez toi, évidemment ! »

« Ah... saisit Riku avec morosité. C'est ce qu'on appelle se tirer une balle dans le pied j'imagine... »

« Quoi ! s'irrita son meilleur ami. Ce sera comme quand on était gosses ! Allez, ce sera drôle! »

« Quand on était gosses, soupira Riku en se massant l'arcade sourcilière. C'était une fois par mois...pas tous les jours... »

« D'accord... capitula le jeune Elu en haussant les épaules. Alors je vais recycler le rideau de douche quoi... et réparer mon lit. »

« Fais. »

Ne ressentant aucune empathie pour l'intimité décédée de Sora - comment pouvait-il se résoudre à vivre derrière un mince rideau translucide dans une collocation avec deux membres de la gente féminine? - Riku retourna à la cuisine afin de cacher les débris de leurs méfaits. Il réalisa alors qu'il allait effectivement mieux ! A son grand étonnement, la méthode de Sora semblait avoir fonctionné. Son problème n'était pas résolu, certes, mais sa bienséance rétablie et son processus intellectuel à nouveau en état de fonctionner. Ainsi, il sortit la ramassoire et entamait sagement le nettoyage du sol de leur cuisine quand les deux jeunes femmes firent irruption dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que ce capharnaüm? s'exclama la voix de Hayate au-dessus de la tête de Riku. Et où est Sora ? »

Au même instant, un bruit de perceuse retentit depuis la cabine de l'élu accompagné d'un heureux sifflement.

« Il répare son lit", répondit Riku sans la regarder.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on a brisé sa porte, expliqua Riku avec dépit. Nous avons aussi perdu notre rideau de douche. »

« Et la vaisselle ? »

« Cassée. C'était un accident. »

« Non mais je rêve... soupira la voix d'Iwako quelque part sur sa gauche. Pire que des enfants ! On peut pas vous laisser seuls dix minutes sans que vous ne détruisiez notre maison ? »

Depuis le sol, Riku admit la véracité de cette critique et se cacha derrière sa frange en continuant à racler le sol de sa balayette sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes femmes. Avant de lever enfin la tête et d'apercevoir des bottes en daim étrangères. Etonné, il suivit les jambes chaussées de ces hautes bottines sombres recouvrant un pantalon en cuir relativement serré et orné d'une ceinture dorée et cloutée au niveau de la taille. Recouvrant une brassière rose opaque, une courte veste dont les extrémités semblaient décorées de motifs à carreaux magenta cachait ses épaules habituellement dénudées. Les manches en asbeste de sa jaquette étaient retroussées au niveau des coudes, révélant des gants noirs et blancs agrémentés de plaquettes de métal.

« Alors ? Demanda Iwako, étrangement remise de sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Tu en penses quoi ? Je trouvais que depuis la perte de son armure, ses vêtements n'étaient réellement plus...décents. »

Riku hésita un instant avant de répondre et fixa à nouveau ses yeux sur Iwako. Son état colérique s'était magiquement évaporé, peut-être grâce à la contribution de sa meilleure amie lors de leurs séances d'essayage, mais Riku ne parvenait pas à dissiper l'étrange sensation de dissonance qu'il ressentait face à son sourire. Décidant de ne pas de gratter la surface de ses sautes d'humeurs immédiatement, il se tourna alors vers Hayate.

« Elle est plus couverte, hésita Riku en dévisageant la défenseuse. Je l'admets, mais... »

Levant le poing de manière menaçante, Hayate s'exclama avec colère.

« Mais quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

«Rien, la rassura le jeune homme avec honnêteté. Ça te va à ravir.»

Il ne mentait pas. En effet, au premier abord il avait été surpris par cette tenue, finalement très séduisante malgré la dureté des matières choisies, et mettant en valeur ses courbes de femme. Elle qui d'habitude avait plus tendance à les cacher derrière un gros t-shirt informe. Entendant ce compliment, les yeux bleu ciel de la défenseuse s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement tandis qu'Iwako croisait les bras avec satisfaction en levant la tête vers sa meilleure amie.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! »

A cet instant, Sora apparut à l'embouchure du couloir menant au salon et son visage, jusqu'alors jovial et enfantin, perdit brusquement toute innocence. Effectivement, ses yeux balayèrent le dos de la défenseuse de haut en bas, s'arrêtant brièvement au niveau de ses hanches amoureusement enserrées dans le cuir luisant du pantalon noir. Choqué par la nouveauté de cette expression sur le visage de son meilleur ami, Riku se leva brusquement et s'exclama, outragé :

« Un peu de respect! »

Ne comprenant pas la soudaine exclamation du jeune Maître, les deux femmes le regardèrent avec effarement avant de réaliser qu'il fixait un point dans leur dos. Elles se tournèrent alors d'un même mouvement et dévisagèrent Sora, qui avait récupéré une expression faciale humainement acceptable, mais néanmoins rougeoyante.

« Sora parfait! s'exclama joyeusement Iwako alors que Riku notait Hayate détournait sa figure en rougissant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Euh... répondit le garçon démuni en se raclant la gorge gutturalement, avant de bégayer. Oui alors, euh...c'est t-t-très, très... bien. »

« Bien ? Insista Iwako avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. C'est tout ? »

« Oui Sora, ajouta Riku à son tour, le regardant d'un œil mauvais. C'est tout ce que tu as à _nous_ dire ? Où est passé ton vocabulaire ? »

Apercevant des perles de sueurs froides se former sur le front du jeune homme, Riku fut finalement empli de remords et décida d'aider son ami de toujours dans ce moment de honte, comme celui-ci venait de le faire pour lui quelques instants auparavant.

« Il te trouve très belle, Hayate. »

« Oui ! S'exclama alors Sora avec une vigueur retrouvée, en levant un pouce en direction de la défenseuse à la chevelure rose. Magnifique ! Super cool ! »

« Vous exagérez, rétorqua alors la personne concernée en leur tournant le dos. Ce ne sont que des vêtements... »

Elle passa à côté de Sora afin de rejoindre la cabine numéro 3 et celui-ci observa alors son visage pudiquement abaissé avec un sourire éberlué… Le malaise de la jeune femme sonnant sans doute comme un cor de victoire dans son esprit.

La silhouette fuyante de la défenseuse disparut peu à peu de leur vue et Riku lança un regard hésitant à Iwako. Immédiatement, les pupilles de cette dernière trouvèrent les iris turquoise du jeune homme, à l'image d'un missile à tête chercheuse, et son sourire s'évapora comme un mirage dans un désert aride. Fouillant ses pensées afin de trouver son courage, le maître de la Keyblade s'avança alors vers elle et s'abaissa afin de lui faire face.

"Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi tu m'en veux, expliqua-t-il sur un ton hésitant, inspirant profondément afin de continuer sur un ton calme. Mais je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une telle humeur ce matin. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait?"  
Le visage à l'opposé de celui de Riku se crispa dès lors dans une expression étrange: un mélange incongru de réalisation et de retenue, peut-être même de sidération, passa momentanément sur le faciès ovale d'Iwako, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Riku, s'exclama-t-elle urgemment, affichant un énorme sourire. J'étais juste de mauvaise humeur, tu n'y es pour rien, je te l'assure. Je suis juste un peu tendue ces derniers temps, mais ce n'est rien de grave."

"Tu en es sûre? insista le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent en fronçant les sourcils, sincèrement inquiet pour la santé tant morale que physique de la jeune femme.

"Certaine! Alors arrête avec cette expression rigide quand tu me regardes, s'il te plait. Je vais bien."

Lors de la prononciation de ces paroles, sur un ton parfaitement enjoué, Riku aperçut brièvement les mains de la magiciennes se poser de manière protectrice sur ses jambes inertes. Au bord de la panique et ressentant une forte pesanteur dans sa poitrine, il ne savait comment continuer la conversation, bien qu'il le pensait nécessaire. A quel point ces paroles étaient-elles un mensonge? Devait-il réellement insister?  
Finalement, il décida tout de même de _prendre le taureau par les cornes_ et de formuler la question essentielle que tout le monde semblait éviter de poser.

"Je suis content d'entendre que tu ailles bien, commença Riku avec prudence. Mais il faut encore que nous réfléchissions à la suite du voyage, plus particulièrement… comment tu nous accompagneras."

Sur ces paroles et filtrant au travers de son masque d'allégresse, une brève expression de douleur traversa le visage de la magicienne. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre cependant, la voix de Sora, qui avait été une présence étrangement silencieuse depuis le début de cette conversation, explosa soudainement.

« Mais on va la porter ! C'était évident non ? Pourquoi en faire tout un fromage, on est tous super forts...»

Quatre yeux vides se fixèrent sur le jeune héros de la Keyblade. Sa simplicité était parfois une réelle bénédiction s'avoua Riku intérieurement…

…

Jusqu'alors, Riku et Hayate avaient utilisé l'arme de la procrastination abondante afin de retarder leur avancement dans la quête et de donner plus de temps à la magicienne afin de récupérer de ses blessures. Depuis qu'Enna Kros avait confirmé son état irréversible cependant, ils avaient abandonné ce procédé et avaient poursuivi leurs recherches dans le Livre des Prophéties. Enfin, après quelques jours d'insomnie et de surconsommation de caféine, ils avaient terminé la traduction du poème menant à la prochaine étape de leur quête:

 _Dans un nouveau monde sauvage,_

 _Où le vent caresse les souvenirs enfouis,_

 _Au pied de l'Arbre sans âge,_

 _Se trouve la Rose qui jamais ne vieillit._

 _Bravant la guerre et la violence,_

 _L'Amour, se défaisant de tous ses liens,_

 _Saura aider l'Âme en errance,_

 _Sa flèche lui révélant son destin._

Ne parvenant pas à relier ces quelques vers à un univers qui leur était connu, les deux enquêteurs allèrent consulter Sora, qui avait indéniablement la plus ample expérience en matière de voyages inter-mondiaux et saurait peut-être leur indiquer le nom de leur prochaine destination.

« Dans un nouveau monde sauvage… commença Sora en se grattant la tête. Ça ne me dit rien. _Sauvage_ , j'aurais pensé à Simba ou encore Tarzan… mais _l'arbre sans âge_ , ça ne me dit rien du tout… »

« Super, soupira alors Hayate en laissant tomber ses épaules de désespoir. Ça veut dire qu'il faudra parcourir la base de données pour trouver un monde dont la description coïncide avec ce poème… ça peut nous prendre des semaines ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, rétorqua Riku avec lassitude, se massant la tempe en fermant les yeux. Allons-y. »

« Tu dis _on_ , mais ça ne sert à rien de s'y mettre à deux, ajoute cependant la défenseuse en croisant les bras. Il n'y a qu'un écran.»

Soudainement, elle sembla réaliser quelque chose et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Puis, dans un moment qui emplit Riku d'un sentiment d'appréhension intolérable, le visage rond de la jeune femme afficha un sourire machiavélique, lorsque que ses yeux azurés emplis d'un profond sadisme se rivèrent sur le Maître de la Keyblade.

« Je te nomme responsable de cette tâche essentielle, Riku ! Après tout, je serais plus utile à parcourir le livre afin de trouver d'autres passages qui pourraient nous intéresser. Je suis, admettons-le, la seule suffisamment compétente pour le traduire.»

« Vile créature », murmura alors Riku en se dirigeant vers la cabine de pilotage, tandis que Hayate s'installait confortablement dans un canapé du salon, un biscuit dans une main et le livre des prophéties dans l'autre.

…

Deux jours plus tard, la tête de Riku reposait mollement sur le panneau de contrôle, ses cernes noircis par les nuits blanches et ses cheveux inhabituellement ébouriffés. Il balançait sa tête contre l'écran plat en laissant s'échapper d'étranges plaintes de désarrois. Après tout ce temps, il avait parcouru des milliers de mondes dans les galaxies de la Voie Stellaire ainsi que celle du Flux Brumeux et ne parvenait pas à en trouver un seul qui semblait abriter un arbre sans âge. La Terre des Lions, initialement mentionnée par Sora, aurait effectivement pu correspondre à la poésie, dans la mesure où elle contenait un arbre nommé "l'arbre de la vie". De même, la Jungle de Tarzan contenait elle aussi un énorme arbre abritant le nid des gorilles. En revanche, dans les deux cas, aucune mention d'une quelconque rose n'était décelable. Encore moins d'une flèche révélant un destin…

Ainsi, il avait changé de perspective et avait recherché le monde du Château de la Bête, se focalisant sur d'autres éléments du poème. Malheureusement, cela faisait un moment que la rose était devenue obsolète, car la malédiction de la fée avait été brisée, et la rose était donc déjà fanée.

Se cognant la tête contre la surface devant ses yeux à plusieurs reprises, Riku grogna avant d'abandonner complètement et de se lever afin de se servir un autre café et de libérer son esprit engourdi. Il se posa un moment à la cuisine et observa Sora, qui tentait vainement d'assister Iwako dans sa préparation du dîner, tout en sirotant son café.

Lisant le poème traduit sur une feuille volante pour la énième fois, Riku sentit soudain une présence derrière son dos, accompagné d'une agréable odeur de freesia. Réalisant que la magicienne s'était approchée afin de regarder la copie qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il tourna la tête et aperçut son visage ovale à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Son faciès opalin était découvert, ses cheveux sombres parcourus d'éclats d'un bleu lapis lazuli étant désormais attachés en chignon décontracté et orné de la baguette à cheveux confectionné par Riku. Naufragé dans ses yeux péridot tel un cachalot échoué sur une plage, le jeune homme perdit momentanément son courant de pensée. Les battements habituellement réguliers et calmes de son cœur s'accélérant prodigieusement, alors que la jeune femme parcourait calmement les quelques vers du poème de son indexe, avant de s'arrêter sur la dernière phrase.

"Tiens, ça me fait penser à Jack tout ça."

"Jack? " demanda Riku d'une voix qui lui paraissait lointaine.

"Tu sais, le compas de Jack! répondit la jeune femme énergiquement, ignorant l'absence d'esprit qu'elle venait de provoquer chez son interlocuteur. Rose, Vent, et flèche… c'est un compas non?"

"Mais bien sûr! s'exclama alors le maître de la Keyblade, oubliant soudainement ses palpitations cardiaques et se concentrant à nouveau sur leur quête. La rose des vents!"

Le jeune homme se leva brusquement et se dirigea à nouveau vers la cabine de pilotage, devenue sa prison durant les quelques jours précédents. Accompagné de la magicienne, il tapa alors "rose des vents" dans le panneau de contrôle, qui afficha immédiatement deux résultats. Le premier était celui des Pirates, qu'ils avaient d'ores et déjà visité afin de trouver le mystérieux coffre, et le second était un monde inconnu, nommé la "Terre des Powhatans".

"Je doute fortement qu'une seconde clé se cache aux caraïbes, pensa Riku à voix haute. C'est forcément l'autre monde."

"Il est dans la galaxie de l'Eclipse, ajouta Iwako en tentant de se rapprocher du clavier afin de lire la description affichée à l'écran.

Immédiatement, Riku recula sa propre chaise afin de lui donner accès au panneau de contrôle, conscient qu'avec sa chaise flottante ils ne pourraient pas être simultanément assis face à l'écran holographique du vaisseau.

" Ça nous prendra un petit moment pour l'atteindre, continua la jeune femme avec un sourire légèrement amer. Mais… " _Ce monde entoure un saule pleureur éternel, où le vent ne cesse jamais de souffler et les rivières se déversent librement dans la mer. Un bateau d'un monde lointain est amarré à ses côtes boisées"…_ C'est forcément le monde que nous cherchons!"

 _ ***roulements de tambours***_  
 _ **Les paris sont lancés! dans quel monde Disney pensez-vous qu'ils vont atterrir?** _


	18. Chapter 18: la Rose des Vents 1

_**Arrivée mouvementée dans un nouveau monde inconnu...**_  
 _ **Tous nos héros sont un peu à cran: arriveront-ils à trouver la Clé des Vents dans ce monde?**_

Triomphants, Iwako et Riku voulurent glorieusement annoncer leur réussite à leur deux autres compagnons, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon et virent la cuisine, les deux jeunes gens se figèrent d'horreur : l'intégralité du comptoir était recouvert d'éclats d'oeufs brisés, vitellus et albumen dégoulinant lentement dans les pics bruns de Sora. Probablement par désespoir, le jeune homme semblait avoir abandonné les oeufs suite à maintes tentatives infructueuses et était désormais passé à l'assaisonnement, jonglant avec son poivrier comme un clown servant d'intermède au cirque, se pavanant tel un paon en rute devant la femelle de son cœur.

"Oh mon dieu ! Sora ! s'exclama Iwako horrifiée. Je t'avais simplement demandé de dépecer la caille parce que ça me dégoute. Pourquoi tu as essayé de la cuisiner!?"

"Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas assaisonner un plat comme une personne normale?" ajouta à son tour Riku en le fixant avec jugement.

Déconcentré par le soudain flot de paroles, l'Elu laissa tomber l'outil d'assaisonnement, qui alla s'écraser par terre, s'ouvrant sous le choc et déversant son contenu sphérique sur le sol. Sora releva la tête innocemment et lâcha un pitoyable :

« Oups. »

Stupéfaite, Iwako se tourna alors vers son amie posée sur le canapé, le Livre des Prophéties entre les mains.

« Hayate ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté ?! Tu as vu ce chaos ? »

« Hmm ? »

La défenseuse se contenta de fredonner une réponse et Riku réalisa soudain le motif justificatif des actions extravagantes de l'Elu : en effet, Hayate était si profondément immergée dans la lecture du texte sous ses yeux qu'elle ne portait aucune attention à ses alentours. Or, ce manque d'intérêt devait avoir troublé Sora, qui avait alors vainement tenté d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme par la démonstration de ses fabuleuses acrobaties culinaires. Observant la triste apparence de Sora, Riku se jura à lui-même que, quoiqu'il advienne, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à abandonner sa fierté de la sorte... Enfin, dans le meilleur des cas.

Intrigué par ce qui avait tant monopolisé l'intérêt de la défenseuse, Riku s'approcha finalement d'elle afin de scruter la page qu'elle semblait analyser. Elle paraissait être focalisée sur un passage spécifique, un crayon à la main et une feuille volante recouverte de notes étant posée sur la seconde page.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda alors Riku en tentant de déchiffrer les phrases quasi illisibles qu'elle avait gribouillées sur la note.

La jeune femme releva enfin la tête, visiblement étonnée par la présence de ses compagnons autour d'elle.

« Oui, sans doute », avoua-t-elle alors en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur la prophétie qui la fascinait. Je pense avoir trouvé le poème concernant la boîte d'Iwako… »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama immédiatement la magicienne avant d'avancer sa chaise en direction de son amie. Je peux voir ? »

« Je vais vous lire ce que j'ai traduit jusqu'ici, » répondit Hayate avant de commencer sa récitation d'une voix sévère.

 _Surgissant du fond des âges,_

 _Les Gardiens offrirent au Roi des Sages,_

 _Un augural et fascinant receptacle,_

 _Qui fut jadis confié au Sixième Oracle._

 _Cependant le coffre fut oublié,_

 _Et l'Apprenti perdit son identité._

 _Gare au Porteur qui ce trésor convoite,_

 _Car celui qui possède la boîte,_

 _S'engageant sur les chemins du Traître,_

 _Des Ténèbres deviendra le Maître._

« Et bien merveilleux, rechigna Iwako en posant une main contre son front. Il ne suffisait pas que la boîte soit affiliée aux Ténèbres j'imagine… »

« Ne te sens pas concernée Iwa, trancha Hayate en se tournant vers son amie avec assurance. Ces prophéties sont toutes sujettes à interprétation et nous ne savons pas pourquoi tu as reçu cette boîte. Il se peut que tu en sois simplement la gardienne, et qu'au contraire tu protégeais le monde contre ce _traître._ N'oublie pas que tu pourrais tout aussi bien être ce _sixième oracle_ dont il est question dans le quatrième vers. Je suis persuadée que cette dernière phrase ne te concerne en rien. »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres corail de la magicienne, mais Riku y discerna de la résignation. En effet, le jeune homme savait qu'Iwako cachait la nature réelle de ses pouvoirs à sa meilleure amie par crainte d'être jugée, ou pire, repoussée. Ces paroles ne semblaient que renforcer cette idée à ses yeux, Hayate conservant visiblement sa notion que toute affiliation aux Ténèbres signifiait automatiquement être corrompu par le Mal. Et cela, malgré son acceptation récente de Riku. Cela dit, le Maître de la Keyblade avait surtout l'impression qu'elle lui avait créé une sorte de _case_ dans son subconscient, lui donnant le privilège de ne pas être classifiée sous la notion _d'ennemi_ comme les autres utilisateurs des Ténèbres. Décidant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet, Riku annonça donc la découverte de leur prochaine destination à ses coéquipiers, qui le suivirent dès lors dans la cabine de contrôle afin de lire les informations concernant le nouveau monde.

…

Suite à l'activation du transfert par Sora, l'habituelle sensation de décomposition moléculaire s'empara immédiatement de Riku. Contrairement à leur habitude cependant, ils n'atterrirent pas sur la terre ferme, mais à une dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'un lac embrumé, dans lequel une cascade se déversait en continu. Toute l'équipe de guerriers de la keyblade étaient en pleine chute libre en direction de la surface aqueuse. En temps normal, cela n'aurait pas posé de problème, mais immédiatement les pupilles de Riku se rivèrent sur Hayate, qui tenait Iwako entre ses bras fins. Comment allaient-elles nager dans ces conditions?! Dans un moment d'impulsivité incontrôlable, Riku activa un portail des Ténèbres en-dessous des deux femmes, de Sora et de lui-même afin de les sauver de la noyade. Aussitôt, les quatres voyageurs atterrirent au milieu d'une dense forêt d'arbres feuillus et Hayate posa immédiatement Iwako dans les feuilles morts avant de détaler afin de se réfugier derrière le tronc le plus proche. Dubitatif, Riku voulut la suivre mais s'arrêta net quand il entendit des borborygmes de régurgitation. Pétrifié, le Maître de la Keyblade observa le dos courbé de la jeune femme, qui s'appuyait contre un arbre, alors qu'elle vidait son estomac sur le sol forestier. Après accomplissement de sa tâche ardue, la jeune femme tourna lentement la tête en direction de Riku. Ses yeux azurés, remplis de reproches, trouvèrent la silhouette du jeune homme qui l'avait forcée à traverser un portail étant composé de sa plus grande faiblesse.

"Tu m'as trahi, mécréant."

"J'ai choisi Iwako, répondit le jeune Maître sur un ton parfaitement monocorde. Navré."

"La sécurité prime, j'imagine. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir."

"Avoue que je t'ai sauvée, rétorqua te serais noyée avant de laisser Iwako couler dans le lac."

"Tragique vérité, admit Hayate d'un ton sec. C'est une observation logique, je l'admets."

"Tu as encore quelque chose au coin de la bouche si jamais, ajouta Riku, recevant un regard empli de haine en échange. C'est pour ton honneur que je dis ça, tu devrais m'être reconnaissante, alors si tu pouvais cesser de m'immoler avec tes yeux?"

En guise de "gratitude", la jeune femme cracha par terre avant de retourner auprès d'Iwako et Sora qui étaient restés en retrait, la première par dégoût, le second par terreur.

"Ne perdons pas de temps", ajouta la défenseuse en essayant de ramasser Iwako, qui leva la main devant elle avec une expression désolée.

"Laisse, fit la magicienne d'une toute petite voix. Sora peut me porter…"

"J'ai été propre dans ma déchéance, assura la jeune femme aux cheveux saumonés. Sois rassurée."

"Ecoute Hayate, soupira Iwako avec un petit sourire forcé au coin des lèvres. Je t'aime, mais j'ai mes limites."

Sans doute quelque peu vexée par le refus de son amie, Hayate laissa s'échapper un étrange son guttural de sa trachée, ressemblant fortement à un grognement.

"Et donc… demanda-t-elle à Riku avec agacement. Où nous as-tu téléportés?"

Honteux, le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'admettre:

"Aucune idée, j'ai paniqué."

"Toutes mes félicitations vénérable Maître de la Keyblade, ironisa Hayate en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Vous nous avez sauvés."

"Ta gueule", s'irrita le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

"Wow! s'exclama soudain Sora, bras en l'air, en s'interposant entre les deux compagnons. Fini les coeur à coeur les amis! Je propose de grimper à cet arbre et de trouver un chemin!"

" Au moins _lui_ il réfléchit", lança encore Hayate en fixant toujours Riku de ses yeux acérés.

"Silence!"

"Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini avec vos enfantillages?", intervint soudainement Iwako, assise par terre, la tête baissée vers le sol.

Elle tendit alors une main implorante vers Hayate, qu'elle avait pourtant refusée quelques instants auparavant, lui demandant silencieusement de la prendre dans ses bras.

"J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, admit finalement la jeune femme du bout des lèvres, en cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux bleutés. Aide-moi s'il te plaît."

Horrifié, Riku sentit son coeur éclater dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'ils avaient continué leurs échanges saugrenues en blaguant comme des imbéciles, Iwako avait été abandonnée dans l'humus, incapable de bouger par elle-même. Il eut la soudaine envie de vomir à son tour, plus dégouté par lui-même que par réelle maladie, mais se racla la gorge et tenta de sourire de manière rassurante, cachant sa gêne par la même occasion.

"Sora et moi allons chercher une route de l'autre côté dans ce cas. Prenez votre temps."

Il attrapa son ami d'enfance par le bras et le traîna derrière lui afin de s'éloigner de leurs compagnons féminins, fuyant lâchement. Le visage de Sora était quant à lui déformé par la tristesse, ses grands yeux bleus ne cachant pas la douleur qu'il ressentait à la vue de la magicienne manquant si cruellement d'autonomie. Une fois suffisamment loin, la tension quitta le corps de Riku et il se retrouva accroupi par terre, la tête entre les mains, sous le regard étonné de Sora resté debout. Un long silence s'installa initialement, durant lequel Riku tenta de retrouver son calme. En réalité, il avait la soudaine impression de faire une crise de panique, mais il ne savait pas comment l'extérioriser. Sora lui attrapa alors une épaule dans une étreinte chaleureuse, comme s'il essayait de contenir l'angoisse qui le menaçait.

"Ca va aller Riku. On va trouver une solution. "

Rassuré par les paroles et la présence de son ami, Riku nota effectivement sa frénésie retomber quelque peu. Sora étant Sora, il n'avait jamais failli à trouver des solutions là où toute autre personne aurait abandonné. Riku savait que personne en ce monde ne méritait autant sa confiance que le garçon qui lui était venu en aide plus d'une fois par le passé, même lorsqu'il ne l'aurait pas mérité.

"Je sais, tenta de se rassurer le jeune homme. Et je sais que c'est spécifiquement dans ce monde que nous sommes forcés de contourner les solutions magiques ou technologiques. Mais cette situation m'insupporte. Et si je me sens comme ça… je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressent, _elle_."

"Dépêchons-nous de trouver cette clé, décida Sora en fronçant ses sourcils en V. Si c'est pour continuer comme ça, je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus dans ce monde non plus…"

Quelques instants passèrent avant l'arrivée des deux filles. Lorsqu'elles émergèrent d'entre les arbres, Iwako, qui était installée sur le dos de son amie, les bras entourant son cou afin de se sécuriser, semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire. Se dirigeant vers Sora, Hayate confia son amie à l'Elu avant de se porter volontaire pour atteindre la cime des arbres. D'un seul bond impressionnant, elle se retrouva accrochée au plus haut d'un sycomore particulièrement imposant et tendit une main devant ses yeux afin de protéger ses iris célestine des rayons éblouissants du soleil. Contrairement aux racines, le pinacle des arbres n'était effectivement pas recouvert par la brume et Riku vit Hayate regarder autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Profitant de l'air du vent encore un peu plus longtemps, elle redescendit finalement en se lançant simplement dans le vide, atterrissant avec fracas en face de ses trois alliés restés au sol.

"C'est magnifique! admit-elle. Mais je ne vois pas de village à des lieux à la ronde. Par contre, j'ai vu un filet de fumée vers le nord-ouest, donc je propose de le suivre. Là ou il y a de la fumée, il y aura sans doute un feu."

"Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Riku en hochant la tête, le groupe commençant son avancée. Mais n'oubliez pas que si nous rencontrons d'autres personnes dans ce monde, nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention sur nous avec nos armes et nos pouvoirs. Contrairement à d'autres mondes que nous avons visités, utiliser la magie ici risquerait d'éveiller des suspicions relativement graves et de nous attirer des ennuis."

"Ah, soupira Sora nostalgique, passant prudemment par-dessus une racine. Si Donald était là, il insisterait sur _l'ordre_ de ce monde. Il en faisait toujours tout un plat."

"Et non sans raison, rétorqua sévèrement Riku. Nous devons être particulièrement prudents étant donné que les Sans-coeurs n'ont pas encore influencé ce monde. Il est donc resté dans son état initial, sans perturbations externes."

"Du coup, ajouta Iwako depuis l'épaule de Sora, interdiction de sortir nos Keyblades! N'oubliez pas qu'en plus d'être le seul moyen de les détruire, les Keyblades attireraient aussi les Sans-coeurs. Nous serions donc responsables de leur apparition dans ce monde resté jusqu'ici imperturbé par le combat entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres."

"De toute manière, ajouta Hayate en haussant les épaules tout en enjambant une racine. Il serait inutile de sortir nos Keyblades sachant qu'elles ne peuvent blesser que des créatures des Ténèbres. Or, sans Sans-coeur et Simili, elles sont parfaitement inutiles...sauf pour la magie, soit."

"La magie c'est hors de question, s'insurgea Riku soudainement. Les habitants de ce monde croient en des divinités issues de la nature, et je ne souhaite pas être accidentellement confondu avec un messager divin parce qu'on aurait lancé un Brasier pour allumer un feu de camp."

"Bah, ce serait marrant non? minauda Sora sur un ton léger. D'être pris pour un dieu. Avec des pouvoirs cosmiques phénoménaux et tout ça."

"Tu confonds les dieux avec nos amis les génies là, Sora, rectifia Iwako tandis que le jeune homme la replaçait sur ses hanches afin qu'elle ait un appui plus confortable. Et puis personnellement je ne souhaiterais pas être un dieu. Ca m'a l'air d'être bien trop de restrictif, avec toutes sortes de responsabilités…"

"Un grand pouvoir implique en effet de grandes responsabilités, concéda Hayate avec sérieux. Mais personnellement, si cela me permettait de vaincre les Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes, je ne serais pas réfractaire à un tel statut!"

"Non, trancha Riku pour son propre compte. Je me porte très bien en mortel. L'immortalité me parait épuisante, l'éternité trop longue. Je préfère encore vivre un instant, que d'exister pour toujours."

…

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les compagnons de voyage marchaient dans la forêt recouverte de mousse et de fougères qui imprégnaient l'air de leur douce odeur végétale. Des tavelures de lumière recouvraient sporadiquement les plantes et, d'entre les longs troncs d'arbres qui semblaient vouloir toucher le ciel de leurs pinacles verdoyants, des filets de brume emplissaient les environs d'une aura mystérieuse. Depuis le début de leur marche, Iwako était blotie entre les omoplates de Sora. Notant finalement le regard quelque peu envieux du Maître de la Keyblade, l'Elu décida visiblement de jouer à Cupidon: sans prévenir, il s'écria soudain, en tombant à genoux tout en haletant dramatiquement:

"J'ai une crampe" se plaignit-il en surjouant tragiquement.

Sous le regard placide de Riku, Hayate, ignorant la supercherie de l'acte, s'élança vers le jeune homme faussement démuni, son aura exsudant une profonde inquiétude.

"Sora!" s'exclama-t-elle en s'abaissant à son tour, le soutenant par l'épaule -ce qui provoqua un bref spasme chez l'Elu.

"Riku, continua malgré tout Sora, théâtralement, l'inflexion de sa voix effroyablement irréaliste. Je ne peux plus continuer. Tu devras porter Iwako à ma place!"

Riku était partagé entre la reconnaissance et le savoir que clairement, Sora en faisant trop. Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, Hayate se porta héroïquement volontaire:

"Riku, je te confie Iwako! Je porterai Sora!"

L'expression faciale du jeune homme aux cheveux en pics vacilla entre la suprise et la honte, ses joues s'empourprant ridiculeusement alors qu'il restait posé au sol dans sa pose pathétique, sans mots. De même, Riku avait perdu sa capacité orale face à tant d'absurdité et de quiproquos, mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une joie profonde face à l'occasion inespérée de porter l'élue de son coeur entre ses bras. Éhonté, il accepta l'offrande de Sora et passa l'un de ses bras sous le buste de la magicienne, et l'autre sous ses genoux, avant de se lever triomphalement, la serrant contre son torse où son coeur battait involontairement la chamade. Sora, quant à lui, sauta sur ses jambes en s'exclamant vigoureusement à l'adresse de Hayate, déjà prête à lui porter secours :

"Ah! Ca va déjà mieux! Ça devait être un coup de fatigue à cause de la faim, haha !"

Hayate lui jeta un regard soupçonneux tout en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, mais ne jugea pas nécessaire d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, dans cette nouvelle configuration, le groupe continua sa marche en direction du filet de fumée ; tandis que la défenseuse et l'Elu de la Keyblade continuaient leur avancée en discutant fébrilement à l'arrière du groupe, Riku portait encore Iwako, restée inhabituellement silencieuse depuis le début de leur péripétie dans ce nouveau monde. Cependant, le jeune homme n'osait relever cette anomalie, se souvenant du moment d'extrême malêtre qu'il avait vécu face à la réalité de la magicienne, seulement quelques heures auparavant. Alors que le soleil avait commencé son déclin, Riku constata que son t-shirt blanc semblait coller à sa peau, imbibée d'une humidité à l'origine inconnue. Incrédule, il baissa la tête afin d'observer sa charge, vérifiant si elle ne s'était pas assoupie et avait inopinément commencé à lui baver dessus. Initialement, il ne vit que l'abondante chevelure de la jeune femme, le visage caché contre son torse, à l'endroit même de l'imprégnation de liquide mystérieux. Notant des tremblements quasiment imperceptibles, il comprit finalement qu'Iwako ne s'était pas assoupie. Non. Iwako pleurait.

Elle pleurait silencieusement.

Acculé par une avalanche d'émotions, la patience de Riku éclata et il se tourna vers ses deux autres amis, qui marchaient toujours en discutant de choses et d'autres. Sur un ton sans appel, il ordonna:

"Je pars devant avec Iwako, ne bougez pas d'ici!"

Sous les regards éberlués de Sora et Hayate, le Maître de la Keyblade s'enfonça dans la forêt environnante, la jeune femme toujours entre ses bras alors qu'elle semblait refuser de relever la tête, ou même d'émettre le moindre son. Arrivé dans une clairière ouvrant sur un petit lac entouré d'arbres, Riku n'y tint finalement plus. Glissant un doigt sous le menton d'Iwako, il releva doucement sa tête et regarda fixement dans ses yeux péridots embrumés.

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter de faire semblant que tout va bien?"

Les sourcils arqués de la magiciennes se froncèrent immédiatement et elle tenta de pousser contre le torse de Riku afin de s'éloigner de lui.

"Tu veux tomber?"ironisa le jeune homme en levant un sourcil argenté.

"Non! s'irrita la jeune femme résolument. Je veux que tu me lâches!"

"Pour faire quoi?"

"Rien! s'écria alors la magicienne, entre la frustration et la tristesse. Rien du tout! qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse!? Je suis paralysée!"

"Oui, tu es paralysée! répondit le jeune Maître sur le même ton. Mais pas inutile pour autant!"

"Alors pourquoi tout le monde me traite comme une petite poupée en porcelaine!? explosa Iwako dont les yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes de colère. J'en ai marre Riku! J'en ai marre que tu sois si attentif à ce que je fais, j'en ai marre que Sora essaye toujours de changer de sujet pour me remonter le moral, j'en ai marre que Hayate veuille tout faire à ma place et j'en ai _marre_ d'être inutile et de réaliser que c'est vrai! Que je ne sais plus rien faire comme avant, et que je ne saurai plus jamais rien faire comme avant. Que je suis destinée à rester un _putain_ de boulet qui ne sert qu'à vous ralentir!"

"Nous aussi nous sommes mal à l'aise, se défendit Riku, quelque peu étonné du vocabulaire cru utilisé par la jeune femme, c'est pour ça qu'on agit comme ça! Mal à l'aise de te voir prouver ton utilité avec acharnement, de te voir retenir tes larmes derrière ton sourire! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse autrement? Qu'on pleure toute la journée? Qu'on t'ignore? Jamais! Tu peux oublier ça tout de suite!"

"Tu ne comprends pas, marmonna Iwako en baissant la tête. C'est pas ça que je vous demande…"

"Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu veux _toi_? la poussa Riku qui la sentait encore une fois se braquer dans un étrange mutisme. Qu'on te laisse dans le vaisseau? Qu'on t'abandonne et qu'on avance sans toi? _Parle_!"

Dans ses bras, Iwako se raidit et ce fut avec douleur qu'elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux en amande dans ceux de Riku en s'écriant:

"Peut-être! Peut-être que je me sentirais mieux de savoir que malgré mon inutilité, je ne serais au moins pas un obstacle!"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois n'est-ce pas? ne la crut point le jeune Maître. C'est malsain de toujours vouloir prouver ta valeur aux autres, de vouloir nous rassurer alors que tu es celle qui souffre le plus. Tu n'es pas un outil: arrête de mesurer ton existence à ton utilité bon sang! Si ce n'est que ça, tu es notre soigneuse, on aura toujours besoin de toi. Mais plus que ça, tu es importante pour nous pour qui tu es. "

"Mais Riku, regarde-toi…soupira Iwako dépitée. Tu me prends avec des pincettes depuis des semaines. Je ne peux me permettre de m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que je suis déjà un handicap pour la mission. Je ne peux rien faire seule, je vais gêner tout le monde et je ne saurais jamais me pardonner si l'un d'entre vous devait y perdre la vie… Mais au même temps, j'ai si peur d'être laissée derrière… Je n'ai pas de place dans ce monde, pas de souvenirs ! Ces quêtes, vous trois… vous êtes tout ce que je connais, ma seule famille, tout ce que j'ai ! Comment je m'en sortirais si je vous perdais ? J'ai tellement peur de me retrouver seule et inutile…"

"Iwako, reprit Riku d'une voix plus douce que toute à l'heure. Même si toutes tes inquiétudes peuvent avoir un fondement, la seule qui ne se réalisera jamais c'est qu'on t'abandonne. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de nous à tes côtés, nous serons avec toi pour traverser ce moment, même si nous ne pouvons le traverser à ta place. Et tu devras t'y faire, Sora, Hayate et moi t'aimons peu importe ton apparence, peu importe ton état."

Comme si un barrage venait de se briser en mille morceaux, les yeux de la magicienne se remplirent soudainement de larmes se déversant sur ses joues pâles en un flot continu. Puis, en enlaçant ardemment le cou de Riku de ses bras délicats, la jeune femme poussa un hurlement de souffrance abyssal, entrecoupé de sanglots déchirants. Le jeune homme ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé lorsque les pleures d'Iwako se calmèrent finalement: ils étaient à présent assis sur le sol et le Maître de la Keyblade tenait toujours la jeune femme tremblante entre ses bras, leurs visages respectifs étant posés au creu de l'épaule de l'autre alors que Riku caressait de manière rassurante les longs cheveux à présents défaits de la magicienne.

" _Pourquoi tant de tristesse, mon enfant?_ s'éleva soudainement une voix étrange, sortant de nulle part,s et faisant sursauter Riku. _Quel Mal hante ton coeur de la sorte? Je sens mes vieilles racines en trembler de douleur…"_

 _ **Vous devez avoir deviné qui parle à la fin de ce chapitre!**  
 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, en positif ou en négatif, ça nous aide beaucoup pour l'écriture de ce tome plus sombre que le précédent!**  
_


	19. Chapter 19: la Rose des Vents 2

**Aujourd'hui, prenons le thé avec Grand-Mère Feuillage puis rencontre entre nos héros et un personnage du film Pocahontas!  
Vous saurez bien assez vite de qui on veut parler...  
Bonne lecture de ce monde supplémentaire par rapport à KH3 officiel!  
Petit avertissement: ce chapitre a été modifié de son format original. Une scène est différente avec Grand-Mère Feuillage. N'hésitez pas à rafraîchir la page!**

Profondément déconcertés par cette voix étrangère qui venait d'interrompre un moment relativement intime entre Riku et Iwako, les deux amis relevèrent leur têtes et regardèrent autour d'eux avec incompréhension: ils étaient parfaitement seuls, au centre d'une plaine surplombée d'un unique saule pleureur. Iwako tournait la tête en tout sens, fronçant les sourcils et se passant une main fébrile sur sa joue droite, recouverte de trois grains de beauté formant un triangle, encore humidifiée par ses larmes abondantes. Subitement, son expression se figea cependant et elle tenta de se lever, à la grande surprise de Riku, qui manqua de la rattrapper lorsqu'elle glissa de ses jambes et s'écrasa sur l'humus qui recouvrait le sol de la forêt.

« Des chants? s'exclama-t-elle soudain, faisant entièrement abstraction de son absurde posture par terre. Tu entends ces voix, Riku? »

« Des voix, répéta Riku absent, car sa priorité immédiate était le sauvetage d'Iwako et son apparente démence passagère. Ce n'est pas bon si…»

Avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase cependant, il réalisa qu'effectivement, des murmures mélodieux résonnaient au sein de la clairière, augmentant graduellement de volume. Le regard de Riku fut alors attiré par une étrange déformation dans le tronc du saule aux pieds duquel ils se trouvaient depuis le début de leur discussion, un mouvement curieux semblant parcourir l'écorce ridée de l'arbre. Les réverbérations des voix se firent plus distinctes, comme portées par le vent, et l'on entendit un chuchotement traverser les lianes de l'arbre millénaire. Riku avait l'étrange impression d'être à présent entouré d'une foule d'esprits curieux et il sentit un regard intense mais bienveillant se fixer sur lui. C'est alors que l'enveloppe extérieure du tronc se transforma en un visage à l'apparence centenaire, froissé de toutes parts, mais exultant une sagesse sans âge.

« _Quand l'esprit te parlera ton cœur s'embrasera_ , chanta l'étrange faciès de bois, avant de sourire mystérieusement. _Bonjour, jeunes gens_.»

Pour seule réponse à cette salutation parfaitement polie, un long moment de silence s'installa dans la clairière. Apparemment accoutumée à des réactions plus civilisées, l'esprit - de toute évidence féminin - de l'arbuste insista avec un ton de ridicule.

« _Vous ne m'avez pas compris, jeunes gens ? Vos feuilles seraient-elles tombées avant l'automne?_ »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Iwako se présenta à son tour, depuis sa position au sol.

« Excusez mon silence! Ravie de faire votre connaissance, madame l'esprit. Je m'appelle Iwako et voici Riku. Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger !»

« _En voilà une qui connaît ses manières ! Ne vous excusez pas voyons, votre présence inédite égaye mes vieilles branches.»_

Sans mot dire, Riku, dont le visage était resté figé dans son éternelle expression d'impassibilité, glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon afin de saisir le comm-link qui y avait été oublié depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Sora, commença-t-il d'une voix monotone en parlant dans le portatif. Je pense que vous devriez venir nous rejoindre sur le champ… »

 _« Ton compagnon en revanche n'a pas l'air si fûté lui,_ continua la vieille gravure sur bois d'un air facétieux. _Quoique, plaisant à regarder !_ »

Leur mystérieuse interlocutrice lança alors un clin d'œil enthousiaste en direction du jeune homme, qui perdit le peu de couleurs faciales qui lui restaient encore, ignorant entièrement la voix de Sora sortant de sa radio portable.

« Riku, insista soudain Iwako. Réponds à l'arbre, il t'a parlé ! »

Sursautant presque imperceptiblement, le jeune homme se ressaisit finalement suite à la montagne russe d'émotions qu'il venait de vivre depuis l'effondrement d'Iwako.

« Je m'excuse pour mon manque de politesse, répondit-il enfin en inclinant la tête élégamment. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de converser avec un arbre.»

« _Quel charmeur ! J'en sentirais mes vieilles feuilles frémir ! Mais je te trouve bien sérieux pour ton jeune âge. Approchez donc, vous deux, et tenez-moi compagnie._ »

Riku échangea un regard avec Iwako, voulant obtenir son avis quant à la nature de leur nouvelle connaissance. En lieu et place de la méfiance à laquelle il s'attendait cependant, il discerna de la curiosité et de l'espoir dans ses yeux péridot, ainsi qu'une pointe d'imploration parfaitement désolante. Sans attendre, il s'empressa alors de glisser ses bras sous le buste et les genoux de la jeune femme, la soulevant avec aise, avant de s'avancer et de la déposer sur une souche d'arbre à la surface plane. La magicienne observa un instant l'arbre qui lui faisait face puis leva son regard vers les yeux noirs du faciès.

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander votre nom ? » commença timidement la jeune femme.

 _« Je voudrais bien vous en donner un!_ plaisanta la vieillarde en ébrouant ses branches. _Hélas, je n'ai pas de nom comme vous autres humains, mais une très bonne amie à moi m'appelle grand-mère feuillage.»_

« Grand-Mère Feuillage, répéta la magicienne avec respect. Est-ce que je peux vous demander conseil ?"

 _« Pour une belle âme comme la tienne, toujours.»_

« Pardonnez ma franchise mais… hésita la jeune femme en baissant la tête, fixant ses jambes inertes. Vous êtes comme moi : incapable de bouger. Ne vous sentez-vous pas impuissante ? Enfermée ? »

 _« Quelle drôle de question tu poses à une plante!_ éclata Grand-Mère Feuillage, visiblement hilare. _C'est dans ma nature de m'enraciner là où ma graine est tombée, et je n'ai jamais connu d'autre existence. Pourtant jamais je ne me suis sentie impuissante pour autant, je te l'assure. Mes racines sont vieilles et profondes, elles me lient à la terre et à tout ce qu'elle touche. Les oiseaux me prêtent leurs yeux et le vent transporte ma voix. Je ne suis pas enfermée, mon enfant. Loin de là.»_

« Mais je n'ai pas de racines, rectifia Iwako tristement. Et je ne vois pas au travers des yeux d'autrui. Je ne suis qu'emprisonnée dans mon propre corps… Je me sens si impuissante.»

 _« Impuissante tu dis?_ répéta le saule en haussant un bout d'écorce à la manière d'un sourcil. _Mais quel triste malentendu! Regarde au fond de toi mon enfant, car je perçois une réalité bien différente de la tienne: je vois une force qui sommeille en ton être, plus puissante encore que celle qui m'habite! Le corps qui t'abrite actuellement ne sera jamais suffisant pour enchaîner ton esprit... Mais en attendant que tu libères cette puissance, je demanderai à mes amis de vous guider jusqu'au lieu qui renferme l'objet de votre quête…»_

« Quelle généreuse proposition, intervint soudainement la voix de Hayate depuis la bordure de la forêt environnante. Mais savez-vous seulement ce que nous cherchons ?»

Sora fit lui aussi son apparition à cet instant, derrière la défenseuse, tenant entre ses mains le comm-link qu'il tournoyait tout autour de lui en cliquant frénétiquement sur un bouton. Des petits sons de cliquetis accompagnaient son geste, et il semblait si préoccupé par le contenu de l'appareil entre ses mains qu'il manqua d'apercevoir l'étrange phénomène qui faisait face à ses amis.

"Riku, Iwako! J'ai découvert une super fonction sur les comm-link! J'aimerais comprendre comment ça fonctionne, c'est magique! Vous allez adorer!"

Hayate, qui avait rejoint Iwako sur le tronc d'arbre, se tourna alors vers Sora avec étonnement. Riku resta quand à lui bouche-bée devant la fascination de son ami face à l'écran miniature du comm-link, qui capturait le paysage qu'il visait de son objectif tel un touriste découvrant un monument historique pour la première fois. Finalement, il tendit son bras et retourna la focalisation afin de capturer les expressions de ses trois autres amis et la sienne, alors qu'il affichait un sourire extatique en disant:

"Cheese!"

Après un nouveau clic, les visages figés des guerriers de la Keyblade furent immortalisés dans l'appareil miniature, et Sora fixa le nouveau cliché de groupe avec ravissement.

"Ha ha! Vous avez vu vos têtes!? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein? Attendez… mais qu'est-ce que c'est…? OH, c'est marrant, il y a un visage souriant dans l'arbre! Il me fait un clin d'oeil!"

" _Je me trouve plutôt ravissante dans ce portrait aussi, merci jeune homme,_ répondit l'arbre millénaire avec bonne humeur. _Enfin, vous êtes tous réunis! Magnifique. Je pensais que mes branches allaient se ratatiner avant votre arrivée! Approchez, approchez! Que je puisse vous observer de plus près."_

Sora se pencha lentement vers l'épaule de Riku et chuchota, sans quitter le saule du regard:

"Riku… l'arbre me parle…"

"Je sais, répondit son meilleur ami sur le même ton. Moi aussi je dois encore m'y faire…"

"Ce serait imprudent de s'approcher d'un esprit simplement parce qu'il nous le demande", lâcha Hayate avec prudence, sans bouger d'un cil.

" _Oh mais jeune fille,_ la gronda gentiment Grand-Mère Feuillage. _Tu sais dans ton coeur que je ne vous veux aucun mal. N'est-ce pas?"_

"Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire confiance actuellement, trancha froidement Hayate en fronçant ses sourcils roses. Selon nos informations, la magie ne devrait pas exister dans ce monde. Or, je vous trouve bien envoûtante pour un simple saule pleureur. Qui plus est, vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses sur nous, mais nous ne savons rien de vous. "

 _« Oh !_ lâcha Grand-mère Feuillage alors que Sora prenait encore une discrète photo d'elle à son insu. _En voilà une qui utilise beaucoup trop sa tête ! »_

« Je m'excuse mais à ma connaissance, continua Hayate en croisant les bras, nullement impressionnée par la nature de son interlocutrice. L'on use jamais trop de sa tête. Au contraire, la pensée rationnelle est en tout temps supérieure à l'impulsivité des émotions. »

La discussion entre Iwako et Grand-Mère Feuillage ayant été interrompue sans réelle conclusion, la magicienne s'était retirée du débat et regardait à présent d'un air déconcerté son amie débattre passionnément avec un esprit millénaire, sans égard face à l'étrangeté de la situation. Riku lui aussi s'était quelque peu écarté de la situation, lançant des regards noirs en direction de Sora tout en essayant d'échapper à l'objectif du comm-link, qui semblait inlassablement poursuivre les visages du jeune Maître et de ses amis. Voyant l'amusement sur son visage rond, Riku comprit soudainement qu'il tentait d'immortaliser leurs expressions absurdes face à cette situation, qui semblait le laisser impassible, lui. Ce fut à cet instant que Riku se souvint que la première étape du voyage de Sora avait été le Pays des Merveilles. Or, même à l'époque, rien ne semblait l'étonner. Au contraire, l'Élu avait toujours eu une étrange affection pour toute chose bizarre et inexplicable. Son amour pour Hayate prouvant cette prédisposition une fois de plus.

 _« La logique est toujours bonne à considérer en effet,_ concéda Grand-Mère Feuillage en utilisant une des ses lianes telle une main pour pointer le buste d'Hayate. _Mais parfois, c'est le cœur qui raisonne et la tête qui trouve seulement une justification."_

Hayate observa son écorce un instant, cherchant ses mots, hésitant sans doute à la réponse qu'elle devait donner lors de cet étonnant débat philosophique.

" _Je vois une forte volonté à faire le bien en toi. Tu possèdes une âme pure et noble, mais un crâne aussi dur qu'un rocher! A force d'ignorer ton cœur, il va se faner telle une fleur meurtrie, et sa passion se tarir comme une rivière dont on aurait voulu dévier le cours... »_

Les sourcils plats de Hayate se levèrent soudainement, figeant son visage dans une expression de surprise peu caractéristique. Elle ne semblait, pour une fois, pas trouver les mots afin de contredire la sagesse de l'esprit qui la conseillait avec tant de bienveillance désintéressée.

" _Et toi, jeune étourdi_ , lança soudain le saule pleureur alors que Sora se figeait, raide comme une planche. _Il serait bien d'arrêter de foncer tête baissée, pour écouter et regarder où tu mets les pieds!_ "

Alors que Sora ne s'intéressait que partiellement au dialogue intellectuel entre Hayate et l'esprit ancien, il s'encoubla soudain sur une racine apparue brusquement sous ses pieds. Heureusement, ses réflexes lui permirent de se rattraper avant de finir la tête dans la rivière, au plus grand blâme de Grand-Mère Feuillage qui roula ses yeux inexistants.

"Pardon Madame l'arbre", s'excusa alors l'Élu en rangeant son appareil électronique, et en s'inclinant étrangement en signe de respect maladroit. Je viens juste de découvrir cette nouvelle fonction, et comme j'adore la mécanique je me demandais comment reproduire cet effet, mais ça a l'air super compliqué… et j'ai commencé à jouer avec."

Le jeune homme se gratta la tête avec un sourire gêné adorable, ce qui sembla immédiatement amadouer l'esprit végétale. Elle afficha un sourire bienveillant et l'une de ses longues lianes vint débarrasser les piques de Sora d'une feuille échouée dans ces cheveux.

" _La curiosité est une bonne chose jeune homme, elle permet à toute chose d'avancer et à chacun de trouver sa voie. Ton esprit et ton coeur battent à l'unisson, et je t'en félicite. Mais contrairement à ton amie ci-présente, un peu de réflexion ne te ferait pas de mal occasionnellement!_ "

"Bon c'est bien aimable à vous tous ces conseils impromptus, intervint Riku en lançant un coup d'oeil au soleil qui déclinait rapidement derrière la cime des arbres. Mais vous nous avez dit que vos amis nous guideraient jusqu'à l'objet de notre quête. Est-ce que cette promesse tient toujours?"

" _Patience, patience, mon jeune ami!_ s'exclama Grand-Mère Feuillage jovialement. _Ils sont en chemin. De plus, tu n'en voudras pas à une vieille âme de se réjouir de ta charmante compagnie…"_

Troublé par cette apostrophe quelque peu déplacée considérant la nature spirituelle de son interlocutrice, l'esprit de Riku s'enfonçait, comme à son habitude, dans la philosophie dichotomique entre le Bien et le Mal, lorsqu'un bruissement de feuilles vint l'extirper des méandres de ses pensées. Le jeune Maître tourna brusquement la tête en direction du bruit, les sens à l'affût en cas d'apparition ennemie. Il s'était instinctivement positionné devant la figure assise d'Iwako, lorsque deux silhouettes imposantes apparurent majestueusement d'entre les buissons du dense feuillage de la forêt. Un cerf blanc d'une taille monstrueuse paré d'une élégance tout aussi impressionnante était accompagné par un ours brun gargantuesque, digne de régner sur tous les animaux qui habitaient ces bois ancestraux. Ils s'avancèrent avec des enjambées élégantes en direction des humains qui entouraient leur esprit protecteur. Arrivés devant le saule, ils inclinèrent leur tête avec déférence avant de fixer le groupe de porteurs de leurs pupilles insondables.

" _Bienvenue mes amis,_ énonça le vieil esprit avec bonté. _Je vous demande d'accompagner ces jeunes gens jusqu'au village des Powhatan. Depuis l'arrivée des autres étrangers tueurs d'arbres, ces bois ont perdu l'équilibre qui y régnait et ne sont plus aussi sûrs qu'ils l'étaient autrefois."_

Silencieusement, le cerf semblait questionner Grand-Mère Feuillage quant à la raison du traitement préférentiel de ce groupe en particulier lorsqu'une brise traversa la clairière, soulevant les feuilles éparpillées sur l'humus du sol forestier. Les deux bêtes levèrent alors leur museau vers le ciel et laissèrent la caresse du vent chatouiller leur beau pelage. Sans un mot de plus, ils s'approchèrent alors des quatre héros, semblant leur signifier leur acceptation de la demande du saule par une légère inclinaison de leur encolure.

"Est-ce que je peux avoir l'ours?" chuchota alors Sora à l'oreille de Riku, qui ne put s'empêcher de se passer une main sur le visage.

…

Riku tenait Iwako par la taille, tandis qu'ils étaient confortablement installés sur le dos du cerf au pelage albâtre, Hayate et Sora avançant à leur côté sur leur propre monture hirsute. Alors que jusque là, la forêt semblait idylliquement paisible, les deux gardiens de la forêt s'arrêtèrent brusquement et humèrent l'air crépusculaire. Une clameur de plus en plus assourdissante se répercutait entre la myriade d'arbres au-devant d'eux et Riku sentit un frisson familier lui parcourir la nuque, sens qu'il avait développé après de nombreux combats: son instinct semblait l'avertir d'un danger proche, alors que leurs destriers s'agitaient entre leurs cuisses. C'est alors qu'un reflet attira les iris turquoise du Maître de la Keyblade vers un buisson et il tonna, autoritaire:

"Nous savons que vous êtes là, il est inutile de vous cacher!"

Sans attendre, une dizaine d'hommes en partie dénudés, à la peau cuivrée et dont la chevelure obsidienne était partiellement rasée et décorée de plumes de couleurs variées, surgirent en groupe militairement coordonné, les encerclant depuis les bosquets alentours.

"Qui êtes-vous visages pâles? s'exclama l'un d'entre eux, un homme particulièrement bien bâti, aux sourcils épais, à la mâchoire virile et dont les pectoraux saillants étaient décorés de deux tatouages en forme de pattes d'ours. Comment connaissez-vous notre langue et quelles sont vos intentions?"

"Quelle maladresse de notre part! s'exclama soudainement Hayate avec une voix bien plus aigüe que de coutume. Nous ne voulions pas vous alarmer, nobles guerriers! Nos humbles excuses! Oh non, ma légendaire monture, offerte par Grand-Mère Feuillage, la gardienne de ces bois, fait des siennes! Je ne tiens plus! _Oh_!"

Sans la moindre trace d'honneur, Hayate s'écrasa alors sans raison par terre, portant une main désespérée à sa jambe.

"A l'aide, ma cheville!"

Dénués d'expression faciale, les guerriers qui les entouraient échangèrent des regards avec leur commandant. Celui-ci décida alors d'intervenir. Ses enjambées pleines de puissance s'approchèrent de la défenseuse au sol et il lui tendit une main galante, qu'elle s'empressa d'attrapper avec fougue. Riku crut apercevoir un trace de douleur sur le visage du mystérieux capitaine, mais elle disparut immédiatement, alors que Hayate se laissait maladroitement tomber dans ses bras, se rattrapant en posant une main gourmande sur un des tatouages de pattes rouges. Sous les yeux exorbités d'horreur de Sora, la jeune femme reprit son rôle dramatique:

"Nous sommes envoyés pour vous soutenir en ces temps de guerre! Ne laissez pas mon apparence fragile vous déconcerter, mon esprit est acéré telle la lame de votre flèche et mes compagnons sont robustes! Nous sommes des alliés de taille contre les belligérants qui menacent vos terres! Baignons-nous dans le sang de nos ennemis et fusionnons nos forces pour créer un avenir fertile!"

Riku voulait mourir. S'il était possible de périr de honte, son esprit aurait déjà quitté son enveloppe charnelle. En revanche, il savait que la réelle victime de cette scène n'était nul autre que son ami d'enfance. En effet, le visage de Sora semblait à présent verdâtre et il était difficile de déterminer si cela était dû à sa jalousie ou à une intense envie de régurgiter un repas qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Même l'ours que la défenseuse avait chevauché auparavant semblait la mépriser à cet instant. Iwako quant à elle s'était caché le visage derrière ses mains pâles, obstruant son expression et laissant Riku deviner si les tremblements qui la parcouraient étaient les vibrations de son rire ou de ses pleurs. Mais le paroxysme de cette tragédie, fut que cette stratégie sans réel fondement paraissait avoir abouti: l'homme passa son bras autour de la taille de Hayate et l'aida à se déplacer, faisant un signe silencieux de sa main afin de les inviter à le suivre, lui et ses compagnons, jusqu'au village qui était leur destination. Fière d'elle, Hayate envoya un clin d'oeil parfaitement indiscret en direction de Sora, qui baissa la tête dans un soupir plein de dépit. A cet instant, Riku, le coeur lourd de tristesse empathique, décida qu'il donnerait son steak à son meilleur ami lors de leur prochain repas.

Contrairement à l'attitude légère des nouveaux venus cependant, les indigènes qui les entouraient avançaient avec des airs fatigués et inhabituellement tendus considérant leur organisation méthodique et le charisme de l'homme qui les menait. Riku comprit que la vie de porteurs de Keyblade n'était pas en danger entre leurs mains - sans aucun doute grâce à la présence des montures mystiques qui les accompagnaient-, néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas non plus les bienvenus. D'une manière certes polie, les archers les menaient à travers bois tels des prisonniers ou des otages politiques.

En arrivant finalement au village, le Maître de la Keyblade réalisa également que l'heure des romances turpides était définitivement révolue: un homme venait d'être amené au centre de la petite communauté d'une tribu nommée les "Powhatan". Sa jambe avait été maladroitement bandée avec des lamelles de tissus déchirés, qui ne suffisaient malheureusement pas à endiguer l'hémorragie. Depuis la plaie béante, un petit ruisseau sinistre brillait comme des rubis macabre et se déversait sur le sol à présent boueux sous ses cuisses. Il fut emmené jusqu'à une tente où un homme âgé à la contenance mesurée des hommes de sagesse les attendait avec sévérité, écartant un pan de tissu blanc afin de laisser passer les hommes qui portaient leur compagnon meurtri. A la vue de ce spectacle moribond, les visages des porteurs de Keyblade se muèrent en ceux de guerriers aguerris: Iwako perdit sa douceur, ses sourcils bleus froncés se fixant avec détermination sur la tente servant visiblement d'hôpital aux membres de la tribu. Les yeux bleus de Sora s'emplirent de tristesse, vibrant de détermination à aider ces pauvres gens, tandis que Hayate, qui avait jusqu'alors continué son acte en trois pièces, reprenait le visage dur qu'elle avait coutume d'afficher face à une grande injustice.

"Allez chercher Powhatan! ordonna à la cantonade le commandant aux tatouages d'ours. Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à ces étrangers par la simple présence des gardiens de la forêt. Ligotez-les."

Il se tourna alors vers Hayate avec une expression des plus sévères.

"Je vous déconseille de vous débattre, prévint-il d'un ton lourd. L'heure n'est pas aux traitements de faveur."

"Nous comprenons, concéda sur-le-champ la défenseuse en lui rendant un regard d'acier, tendant ses mains devant elle en signe de coopération. Amenez-nous à votre chef. Mais je vous demande de porter mon amie, assise sur le cerf, avec le plus grand respect. Elle ne peut pas bouger de son propre fait. De plus, elle pourrait guérir votre ami, si vous lui en donnez la chance."

"Cette décision n'est pas de mon ressort", trancha le chef de guerre.

Sans cérémonies supplémentaires, les guerriers de la Keyblade furent empoignés avec brutalité et démontés de leurs destriers, Iwako se faisant transporter par nul autre que le guerrier aux tatouages d'ours, dont le nom s'avérait être Kocoum.

 **Une ambiance bien plus sombre s'annonce pour la suite...  
Quel camp nos héros vont-ils choisir dans cette guerre pour le nouveau monde?  
Trouveront-ils où se cache la clé du vent?  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!**

 **Petit message de Lirae: actuellement revenu de 10 jours sans internet, et étant en active recherche d'emplois, je m'excuse du futur retard de chapitres Pocahontas. Comme je me suis dépêché de poster ces deux premières parties, et que je ne suis pas satisfait (d'où les récents changements), je ne veux pas précipiter la suite... Mais je vous rassure! ça ne devrait pas arriver dans trop longtemps!**


	20. Chapter 20: la Rose des Vents 3

**_Lirae pour vous servir! Je m'excuse pour ce retard, mais ayant énormément de distractions accaparant mon esprit ces derniers temps, j'ai eu un blocage d'écriture! J'ai tenté de poster quand même, mais insatisfait, j'ai du modifier des scènes dans les deux derniers chapitres la semaine passée. J'ai donc décidé de prendre mon temps pour la suite, afin de ne pas me forcer à vous soumettre un texte qui me désappointe. Mais ça y est, le blocage est enfin révolu et je vous présente la suite de Another Destiny chez Pocahontas! Et pour compenser, un chapitre extra long !_**

Les ombres de quatre silhouettes se reflétaient sur les draps blancs d'une tente illuminée par un feu, dont la fumée s'échappait par un trou circulaire transperçant les voûtes de la construction primitive. Les mains ligotées dans leur dos, les jeunes gens avaient tout de même eu droit à une source de chaleur et de lumière, indiquant leur statut encore incertain au sein de cette tribu. Suite à une attente interminable, un bras musclé vint écarter le pan de tissu qui servait de porte d'entrée et une tête ornée d'un chapeau en plumes passa le drapé. Une cape en peau de raton-laveur recouvrait un corps massif et le visage de l'individu renfermait une alliance puissante de calme et d'autorité. Les guerriers de la Keyblade redressèrent leurs échines jusqu'alors courbées, sachant instinctivement que cet homme méritait leur respect. Suivant l'homme plus âgé, Kocoum entra à son tour dans la tente et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du chef Powhatan.

« Je suis le chef de cette tribu, annonça-t-il en se tournant vers Hayate, comme si elle était la représentante des prisonniers présents. Pardonnez ce traitement, mais depuis peu nos terres sont menacées par des étrangers à la peau pâle. Vous ne semblez pas appartenir à la même tribu, mais comprenez notre méfiance. »

« J'approuve entièrement ce procédé, répondit la jeune femme à la chevelure saumon avec sûreté. J'agirais de même si je me trouvais à votre place. Mais offrez-nous l'occasion de vous prouver notre valeur, et nous ne vous décevrons pas. »

Elle se tourna alors, dans la mesure du possible considérant les cordes qui la retenaient, vers Iwako.

« Amenez mon amie auprès de vos blessés, et elle vous montrera notre bon vouloir. »

« Haya, s'exclama alors Iwako en chuchotant. On n'est pas censé utiliser nos pouvoirs, tu aurais oublié ? »

« Non, contredit cependant la défenseuse, chuchotant elle aussi. Nos Keyblades sont prohibées, nuance. Ce sera simplement un peu plus difficile de contrôler ta magie!»

« Je n'ai jamais jeté de sort sans canalisateur, Haya !»

« Et bien si nous voulons obtenir la confiance de ce peuple, il faudra bien nous en montrer dignes. Nous avons besoin de toi, Iwako. »

Confrontée à ces paroles tant désirées, l'expression de la magicienne s'illumina d'étonnement. Elle ferma sa bouche pendant un moment et regarde fixement un endroit vide sur le sol, semblant réfléchir, avant de relever la tête avec fermeté.

« Je le ferai, annonça-t-elle à voix haute, se tournant vers les deux figures d'autorité qui avaient, finalement, la compétence décisionnelle vis-à-vis de la présente situation.

« Si les pouvoirs de guérison de votre amie sont si puissants que ça, intervint cependant Kocoum, n'attendant pas la réponse de Powhatan. Pourquoi ne peut-elle soigner ses jambes du mal qui les habite ? »

Sans un mot, le chef de tribu leva alors sa main devant le jeune homme aux tatouages d'ours, lui signifiant par ce geste de tenir sa langue.

« Et si Nhementhak perdait la vie alors qu'elle aurait pu le sauver, en serais-tu responsable Kocoum ? »

Suite à ces paroles lourdes, un silence tendu s'installa momentanément dans la pièce. N'y tenant finalement plus, Sora tenta de détendre l'atmosphère:

"Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver! Personne n'est encore mort et je vous assure: il n'y a pas de meilleure soigneuse qu'Iwako! Si elle n'y arrive pas, personne n'y arrivera! Vous pouvez lui faire confiance!"

" Je crains, répondit le chef Powhatan sur un ton affligé, que le temps de la confiance aveugle soit révolu. Vos paroles donnent grand espoir, jeune homme, je l'admets. Mais il faut se méfier de choses trop belles en apparence. Vous affirmez donc que votre jeune amie serait plus sage que notre shaman? Et d'où vient ce savoir divin, dites-moi?"

« Pardonnez mon interruption, intervint finalement Riku. La magie de mon amie est puissante certes, mais nous ne sommes pas des dieux. Certaines blessures sont trop profondes pour être guéries par nos maigres pouvoirs. Ne laissez cependant pas sa jeune apparence vous leurrer: il est indéniable qu'elle saura apporter secours à votre camarade souffrant. »

Le chef de tribu regarda fixement les quatres guerriers de la Keyblade, tour à tour, s'attardant sur chacun d'entre eux.

« Au nom de mon peuple, dit-il finalement sur un ton serein. J'accepte de vous donner une chance. Kocoum, tu seras responsable de nos invités pendant leur séjour parmi nous. Garde-les bien à l'œil. »

« Oui, grand chef Powhatan. »

Alors que l'homme imposant quittait la tente des prisonniers sans se retourner, son second à la peau cuivrée s'avança vers Iwako, se baissant afin de la soulever. Celle-ci cependant leva une main hésitante vers lui, rougissant quelque peu.

« Euh, sauf tout votre respect, je préfèrerais être portée par Riku. Merci ! »

« Riku ? » répéta le guerrier, incertain.

" C'est lui", précisa alors la magicienne en pointant le Maître de la Keyblade du doigt.

" Cet être blafard ? Saura-t-il vous porter ? "

"Je vous demande pardon? demanda aussitôt la jeune femme avec un sourire figé. Je vous assure qu'il est parfaitement capable de me porter."

Sans un mot de plus, et sous le regard amusé de Hayate, Kocoum s'avança vers Riku. Celui-ci observa leur cerbère d'un oeil mauvais tandis que ses mains étaient libérées des liens qui les retenaient. Aussitôt relâché, le Maître de la Keyblade se redressa de toute sa hauteur, dépassant même la taille imposante de Kocoum, et le fixa avec insistance avant de se tourner vers Iwako et de la soulever d'un mouvement fluide.

"C'est par où?"

Jetant un dernier regard en direction de ses compagnons ligotés, il aperçut une forte détermination dans les yeux de Hayate, semblant leur signifier silencieusement qu'elle comptait sur eux pour gagner la confiance de la tribu. En contraste, Sora regarda seulement brièvement Riku, avant de lui envoyer un subtil signal visuel en direction de leur défenseuse: il semblait vouloir lui parler en privé. Curieux mais néanmoins compréhensif, le Maître de la Keyblade n'insista pas plus et suivit Kocoum hors de la tente. Traversant le village, il en profita pour observer leurs environs et repérer la disposition des habitations. Il comprit rapidement que tous les habitants étaient désormais en état d'alerte alors qu'ils se rassemblaient frénétiquement autour de la grande tente qu'ils avaient aperçu à leur arrivée et vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient actuellement. Longeant les drapés blancs de tissus, le Maître de la Keyblade entendit des bribes de conversations, reconnaissant la voix du chef qu'il avait rencontré quelques instant auparavant parmi la foule de tons.

"Ces monstres envahissent nos terres, et voilà le résultat…"

"Cette blessure est un mystère pour moi," répondit à son tour une voix rouillée.

Arrivé vers l'entrée, Kocoum leva la toile à l'entrée de la construction. Une bouffée de chaleur irradia alors contre la peau de Riku alors qu'il voyait un feu brûlant au centre d'un rassemblement de personnes aux expressions sévères. A côté des flammes, une peau d'animal était étendue sur le sol et un homme parcouru de spasmes y était allongé. A ses côtés se trouvaient le chef Powhatan et un vieillard tenant une coquille de tortue, qu'il tournoyait au-dessus de la blessure de leur camarade, sans doute le shaman mentionné tantôt.

"Les voilà, annonça Kocoum d'un ton plat. Les autres sont sous surveillance dans la tente."

Immédiatement, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

"Bien, répondit Powhatan en dégageant le passage. Laissez-les passer et espérons que leurs paroles ne s'avèrent pas être des balivernes."

Tendu, Riku sentit une goutte de sueur descendre le long de son échine alors qu'il déposait délicatement sa précieuse charge aux côtés du blessé. Sans se soucier des regards tantôt haineux tantôt méfiants qui l'entouraient, la magicienne posa sa main délicate sur le front humide de l'homme, dont la jambe était entourée de nombreux bandages imbibés de sang écarlate.

"Nhementhak, murmura la magicienne avec douceur. Il ne faut pas cesser de vous battre. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider, tenez bon."

En guise de réponse, Iwako ne reçut que des sons de détresses inarticulés, l'homme étant dors et déjà dans un état trop instable pour conserver sa conscience. Elle commença alors à soulever doucement les bandages, révélant une blessure profonde et circulaire, dont les bords avaient été déchiquetés par le choc de l'impact.

"C'est une blessure par balle, chuchota Iwako avec horreur. Je dois sortir le projectile avant de pouvoir le soigner, mais il est possible que la balle bloque actuellement l'hémorragie… il faudra agir rapidement, et je n'ai aucun matériel."

Alors que la jeune femme réfléchissait à voix haute, des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur sa peau pâle et les mèches bleues qui cernaient son visage la gênaient visiblement, tandis qu'elle essayait de les empêcher de lui obstruer la vue. Voyant son désarrois, Riku s'approcha d'elle et souleva sa longue masse de cheveux avant de sortir la baguette en bois de sa poche, qui était tombée lors de leur discussion émotionnelle précédente et qu'il avait ramassé avant leur départ de la clairière magique. Il enroula ses longs cheveux bleu nuit, tel qu'il l'avait vu faire à de nombreuses reprises dans le vaisseau Gummi, et y glissa le petit bâtonnet de manière à sécuriser le chignon. Calmée par ce geste, elle lui lança un bref regard reconnaissant avant de rediriger son attention sur son patient. Riku eut alors une idée et fouilla à nouveau dans ses poches afin d'en retirer une potion de soin.

"La potion peut agir en guise de désinfectant, peut-être trouverons-nous du matériel pour retirer le projectile?"

"Non, répondit toutefois la soigneuse avec fermeté. Son état empire rapidement, nous ne trouverons rien assez vite."

Sans hésitation, elle s'empara aussitôt de la petite fiole que Riku tenait entre ses paumes et déversa l'entier de son contenu sur ses propres mains. Sous le regard halluciné de Riku, elle plongea alors deux de ses longs doigts fins dans la plaie, un long filet de liquide noirâtre s'en échappant en raison de la soudaine invasion. Des hurlements déchirants s'échappèrent alors de la gorge de Nhementhak, alors qu'il tentait en vain de se débattre. Comprenant la situation, Kocoum s'empressa de retenir son allié blessé, afin de ne pas empirer son état d'avantage.

"Tu ne risques pas de déchirer le tissu!?" S'exclama Riku dans sa panique, épouvanté par l'action si peu caractéristique que venait d'entreprendre son amie autrefois hypochondriaque.

"Oui, rétorqua Iwako avec un calme déconcertant. Mais le sort de Soin s'en chargera. Il faut en priorité retirer la balle!"

Alors que les deux porteurs de Keyblade s'entretenaient sur la meilleure procédure à suivre, l'ambiance dans la tente s'embrasa telle un forêt sèche touchée par des éclairs. Certains individus allant jusqu'à demander la mort de cette _petite impudente_ , qui osait se moquer d'eux de la sorte. D'autres les avaient déjà marqués comme des ennemis à abattre. Sentant une terrible soif de sang et de vengeance envahir l'assemblée, Riku se positionna immédiatement devant Iwako et son patient, prêt à outrepasser les règles de la bienséance si seulement l'un d'entre eux ne tentait ne serait-ce que d'arracher un cheveu à la jeune femme. Bien que certaines âmes sensées tentaient de retenir les plus fougueux, le volume sonore augmenta exponentiellement, offrant un accompagnement parfait à la tension que ressentait Riku et aux hurlements de douleurs qui s'échappaient toujours de Nhementhak. Malgré ce vacarme sans pareil et la menace de flèches et de dagues, Iwako quant à elle ne broncha pas. Avec un regard d'acier, elle chuchotait des paroles d'encouragement à son patient, tout en torturant sa plaie de ses doigts délicats. Après une trentaine de secondes interminables cependant, elle retira enfin le petit objet métallique, qu'elle jeta immédiatement par terre. Sans attendre, elle posa ses mains ensanglantées sur la plaie béante et ferma ses yeux. C'est alors que le monde sembla s'éteindre: le vacarme s'arrêta net, et le feu qui brûlait jusqu'alors vigoureusement oscilla derrière Iwako, comme s'il tentait de conserver son ardeur malgré un manque cruel d'oxygène. En contrepartie, une lumière apaisante illumina les mains de la magicienne, transformant les reflets de la coloration orangée des flammes sur les drapés de la tente en de multitudes de sillons indigo, rappelant les chatoiement d'un lac sous la pleine lune. La lueur initialement faible augmenta graduellement en puissance au même rythme que l'extinction du feu, grimpant le long de ses bras pâles jusqu'à recouvrir le corps entier de la jeune femme d'une fine membrane de scintillement bleuté. Si pour d'autres spectateurs, le phénomène devait sembler miraculeux, Riku nota les perles de transpiration qui recouvraient le front plissé par l'effort et la concentration de Iwako. Après quelques longues minutes, durant lesquelles personne n'osa émettre le moindre son et demeura figé, incapable de détourner leur regard, la magicienne tomba finalement à terre. Immédiatement, Riku se rua sur elle et la prit dans ses bras, vérifiant sa température et son pouls. Voyant cependant que la magie avait abouti et que la blessure était à présent parfaitement cicatrisée, l'auditoire explosa en acclamations et en rugissements violents, proposant des stratégies de combat à leur chef, ignorant parfaitement l'état de la sauveuse de Nhementhak au profit de leurs plans guerriers. Au contraire, ils semblaient décidés à déclarer la guerre à leurs ennemis sans plus attendre, argumentant que la présence de ces nouveaux venus devait être un signe des esprits annonçant leur victoire. Face à tant de fougue, Riku se sentait quelque peu perdu: en effet, ils étaient parvenus à gagner la confiance de la tribu, cependant le jeune homme sentait qu'ils allaient potentiellement regretter le spectacle auquel ils venaient de livrer les meneurs d'une population déjà emmêlée dans un conflit armé. Au même instant où cette pensée traversa son esprit, le chef Powhatan demanda le silence d'un geste de sa main. Immédiatement, toute l'attention de l'assemblée se porta sur lui, dans un silence respectueux.

"Nous combattrons ces ennemis, mais nous ne pouvons les vaincre seuls. Bien que quatre alliés de fortunes semblent nous avoir rejoint avec l'aide des esprits, les ressources de ces étrangers n'en restent pas moins mystérieuses. Kocoum, envois un messager dans chaque village de notre nation! Nous avons grand besoin de l'aide de nos frères!"

Suivi par son second, le grand chef quitta alors la tente et s'exprima haut et fort, de manière à ce que tout les villageois rassemblés autour de la tente puissent l'entendre.

"Ces hommes blancs sont dangereux, proclama t-il accompagné par des sons de tambours répétitifs. Personne ne doit les approcher! Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, les esprits nous sont venus en aide! Nhementhak est sain et sauf grâce à l'aide de leur guérisseuse. Veuillez la traiter, elle et ses alliés, avec le plus grand respect."

…

Deux jours plus tard, Riku et Hayate marchaient dans le village en compagnie de Kocoum, qui leur servait de garde du corps. En effet, depuis la miraculeuse guérison de Nhementhak, les villageois avaient considérablement changé d'attitude, affichant ouvertement leur vénération pour les jeunes femmes et leurs compagnons masculins. Ainsi, lorsque les héros de la Keyblade se baladaient dans le village, les habitants leur cédaient le passage avec déférence, geste qui emplissait Riku de sentiments de honte et de culpabilité. Alors que le chef Powhatan leur avait proposé un tour guidé au travers du village, afin de mieux pouvoir planifier les évènements futurs, Sora avait refusé l'invitation. Riku était inquiet pour son ami, qui semblait se renfermer de plus en plus sur lui-même depuis leur rencontre avec Kocoum, alors que Hayate passait toujours plus de temps avec le guerrier aux tatouages d'ours afin de discuter de stratégies de guerre et de défenses contre les armes à feux. Finalement, Riku reconnut cependant qu'il serait rassuré par la présence de l'Elu au côtés d'Iwako, dans la mesure où celle-ci était toujours dépendante d'autres personnes pour se déplacer en cas de besoin. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il marchait à présent en compagnie de Hayate et du chef de tribu vers les champs de maïs, si hauts qu'il serait effectivement facile d'y cacher une armée. Arrivé au sein des rangées de plantes sillonnant l'arrière de leur village, Riku aperçut une jeune femme d'une beauté exotique renversante. Elle avait une peau cuivrée, comme ses congénères, avec de longs cheveux noirs semblables à du velours épais. Ses yeux semblaient renfermer une sagesse au-delà de son âge et son corps souple et fin était composé de muscles fermes, sans doute formés en raison de randonnées régulières, voire extrêmes, dans la forêt.

"Pocahontas, appela avec affection le chef en avançant vers elle, les bras ouverts. Tu devrais retourner au village."

"Père, répondit la jeune femme à son tour, se levant alors qu'elle tenait un panier rempli de maïs sous son bras. Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais des provisions pour le retour des guerriers."

Prenant une main de sa fille, le grand chef se tourna alors vers Hayate et Riku, restés silencieux comme à leur habitude en l'absence des membres sociaux de leur équipe.

"Voici les envoyés des esprits dont je t'ai parlé. Ils ont sauvé l'un des nôtres et nous aiderons dans les combats à venir."

"Grand-Mère Feuillage vous a mentionnés, commença-t-elle en lançant un regard hésitant en direction de son père. Mais étant des étrangers vous-mêmes, peut-être sauriez-vous raisonner ces hommes au lieu de recourir à la violence?"

"Pocahontas, insista Powhatan sur un ton fatigué. Moi aussi je préfèrerais ne pas en venir aux armes, mais il faut être réaliste et se préparer au pire…"

"Écoutez votre père, ajouta Hayate avec fermeté. Il vaut mieux être trop préparé que pris par surprise."

"Ce ne serait plus une surprise si nous établissions le contact avec eux."

"Elle n'a pas tort, reconnut Riku et haussant un sourcil, provoquant un sourire sur les lèvres pulpeuse de la princesse. Nous ne savons rien de cet autre peuple, Hayate. Peut-être serait-il plus prudent d'aller leur parler avant de se mêler à cette histoire?"

"Je suis contre, répondit cependant la défenseuse. Cela serait futile. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à cette tribu: ceci est leur terre légitime, et ils les ont attaqués."

Fatigué, Riku abandonna la discussion. Il envoya un regard navré en direction de la jeune femme indigène qui baissa la tête, pleine de déception.

"Nous allons continuer notre inspection du village, conclut finalement le grand chef. Ne t'éloigne pas ma fille, tes escapades sont devenues dangereuses."

"Bien père."

"J'aime à te voir porter ce collier, ajouta-t-il avec affection en attrapant dans sa paume un bijou au cou de sa fille. Tu es réellement le portrait de ta mère."

"Elle me manque", reconnut Pocahontas, en touchant à son tour le collier fait de turquoise et serti d'un pendentif en coquillage gravé qui ornait ses clavicules.

"Mais elle est toujours là, la rassura son père. Chaque fois que le vent souffle sur la plaine, je sens sa présence. Nos frères la vénèrent pour sa sagesse et sa force, et plus tard ils te vénéreront également."

"Ce serait ma plus grande fierté", répondit la princesse en redressant son échine.

"Sur ce, nous devons partir. Tu ne devrais pas rester seule ici, je vais chercher Kocoum."

"Attendez, intervint Hayate avec ardeur. Laissez-moi aller le chercher! J'ai plusieurs propositions à lui faire quant à la défense de la zone sud-ouest du village!"

Exaspéré, Riku se passa une main sur le visage, avant de gesticuler comme s'il chassait une mouche.

"Vas-y, pars."

Avec un grand sourire satisfait, la défenseuse s'en alla avec une étrange légèreté dans le pas, incompatible avec ses enjambées habituellement lourdes et bruyantes. Sur le point de la rejoindre, le maître de la Keyblade entendit soudain un froissement derrière lui et il se retourna violemment. Immédiatement, il se positionna devant la Princesse, car un homme venait d'émerger des plantes. Un homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux d'or, vêtu d'une armure de métal étincelant. Sur le point d'exiger l'identité du nouveau-venu, Riku fut arrêté par deux mains fines -mais clairement habituées au travail manuel- qui s'écrasèrent contre sa bouche.

"Non! Ce n'est pas un ennemi!" chuchota Pocahontas avec véhémence.

Sceptique, Riku se détendit afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas attaquer l'étranger. Soulagée, elle retira ses mains et s'avança vers l'homme, qui observait également le jeune porteur de Keyblade avec méfiance.

"Vous ne ressemblez pas aux autres sauvages."

"John! s'irrita Pocahontas. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ce terme juste parce que quelqu'un est différent."

"Ah oui, pardon, répondit-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux mi-longs. La force de l'habitude. Cela dit, il a une tête autrement différente de vous, celui-la. Il vient du nord?"

"Oui, je viens du Nord, mentit Riku avec une voix monotone. Mais c'est sans importance. Que faites-vous si près du village?"

"Je suis venu chercher Pocahontas, avoua le dénommé John avec réticence. Je _devais_ la revoir."

"La revoir?" répéta le Maître de la Keyblade en levant un sourcil étonné.

"Pardon… s'excusa Pocahontas en baissant le ton. Riku, c'est bien ça? Mais je dois y aller. S'il te plait, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance de ne rien dire à mon père? J'aimerais tenter de trouver une alternative au conflit qui s'envenime entre nos peuples actuellement. Je sais que nous pouvons nous comprendre, mais il me faut juste un peu de temps!"

Le maître de la Keyblade observa tour à tour les visages des deux personnes qui lui faisaient face. Il vit l'expression d'espoir de la jeune femme, et l'affection qui semblait la lier à l'étranger, pourtant actuellement armé d'un fusil. Hésitant tout d'abord, Riku aperçut finalement leurs mains se joindre discrètement dans un geste sentimental et il décida consécutivement de ne pas insister davantage, comprenant soudain la nature de leur relation.

"Très bien, acquiesça Riku en fixant le point où Hayate avait disparue quelques instants auparavant. Mais reviens vite. Sinon, ton père et moi allons nous inquiéter et je ne garderais pas le silence éternellement si je crains qu'il vous soit arrivé malheur."

"Je ferais vite, promit la princesse. Tu as ma parole. Merci."

Alors que la jeune femme s'en allait d'un pas svelte, accompagnée de son charmant prétendant, le jeune homme à la chevelure argenté retourna au village avec le coeur lourd d'amertume: comment toute cette histoire allait-elle bien pouvoir se terminer? Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tellement l'implication de cette rencontre semblait contredire les rumeurs qui circulaient parmi le peuple de Pocahontas sur, d'une part, les fiançailles entre la jeune femme et Kocoum et, d'autre part, la soi-disant absence d'humanité des envahisseurs "aux visages pâles".

…

En revenant au centre du village, Riku vit Hayate s'entretenir avec Kocoum au-dessus d'un plan dessiné dans la terre avec des brindilles. Elle s'agitait passionnément avec un bâton en montrant différentes zones sur le gribouillage de terre, démontrant son plaisir à concocter des plans de guerres et des stratégies de défenses. Face à cette scène de dialogue enflammé, le regard de Riku ne put s'empêcher de chercher la silhouette de son meilleur ami. Il trouva Sora recroquevillé à côté d'Iwako, qui soignait la blessure d'un guerrier, tournant ainsi le dos aux deux stratèges avec une expression de mécontentement profond, saupoudré d'un soupçon de tristesse non-avoué. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sora pour lui remonter le moral, un mouvement inattendu attira son attention: Hayate avait cessé de parler. Elle fixait l'arrière de la tête de Sora avec insistance, son regard perçant semblant lui ordonner de se retourner. Quand soudain, elle secoua ses cheveux en tout sens puis regarda le sol avec un air empli de frustrations. Lorsque la jeune femme ferma ses yeux célestine, Riku aurait pu jurer qu'elle comptait jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. Puis, sans crier gare, elle reprit sa discussion avec le guerrier aux tatouages d'ours, qui semblait parfaitement imperturbé par l'absence temporaire de son interlocutrice. Curieusement amusé, Riku reprit son chemin vers Sora et Iwako.

"Un conseil de guerre est sur le point de commencer. Nous devrions tous les rejoindre."

"Sans moi, murmura Sora dans sa barbe inexistante. De toute manière, je suis pas bon stratège…"

"Peut-être, reconnut Riku en s'agenouillant afin de regarder son ami d'enfance en face. Mais tu es l'Elu de la Keyblade, donc tu as la responsabilité de nous guider."

"Mais je me sens inutile là! s'exclama Sora en se grattant brusquement le crâne. Je peux pas utiliser la Keyblade, on a aucune idée d'où se trouve la Clé du Vent et je comprends pas cette situation! On est pas censé s'en mêler, mais des gens souffrent! On est face à une guerre, et Hayate prend toutes les décisions toute seule!"

"Sora, tenta de l'apaiser Riku qui le sentait effectivement désemparé. C'est la première fois que tu es confronté à une guerre complètement séparée du combat entre Lumière et Ténèbres. Bien sûr que tu es perdu, car dans ce monde, il ne s'agit pas d'une équation aussi simple que : Ténèbres égal Méchants. C'est le genre de choses qui s'apprend, et tu as toujours su relever les défis. C'était pareil quand je suis parti de l'île: tu as bien réussi à me retrouver, alors que rien ne t'avait préparé à ton voyage à travers les mondes."

Loin de retrouver le sourire, l'expression de Sora devint de plus en plus cramoisie alors qu'il fixait une scène dans le dos de Riku. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser quand le maître de la Keyblade se retourna enfin et aperçut Hayate rire tout en touchant l'épaule de Kocoum.

"Avoue, insista-il alors en fixant son meilleur ami dans ses yeux bleu océan. Tu ne me dis pas tout."

"J'essai de pas y penser Riku mais...concéda Sora entre ses dents serrées. Ca me rend fou qu'elle passe tout son temps avec _ce mâle développé et de toute beauté_!"

"Arrête, lâcha Riku avec une grimace de douleur. Tu te fais du mal, Sora. Et d'où tu sors cette phrase au juste? "

"C'est Iwa qui l'a dit."

 _Iwako_. De mauvaise humeur, Riku fixa la magicienne qui, sans se soucier de l'apocalypse émotionnelle qui s'abattait sur leur équipe, continuait à s'entretenir avec des guerriers blessés qui l'entouraient avec vénération. Ou alors, leur soigneuse avait tenté de provoquer Sora avec ses paroles, mais Riku n'en ressentait pas moins un pincement à l'ego.

"Ca ne sert à rien de mentir… soupira l'Elu, ignorant la soudaine absence de son meilleur ami. J'ai compris que je ne suis pas du tout son genre Riku… T'as vu comment elle s'est littéralement jeté sur lui à notre arrivée?"

"Tu te sous-estimes, le contre-dit le Maître de la Keyblade avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, tentant de retrouver son sérieux. Je pense qu'entre son attraction physique pour n'importe qui et l'attention sincère qu'elle te porte, tu gagnes."

"N'importe qui?"

Soudain, prodigieusement mal à l'aise, Riku se leva brusquement. Il en avait assez de cette discussion et décida qu'il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

"Il est l'heure d'y aller!"

Sur ces paroles, le maître de la Keyblade alla rejoindre Iwako parmi les guerriers. Celle-ci sursauta en raison de sa soudaine apparition derrière elle, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et la souleva sans attendre.

"Riku! s'insurgea la jeune femme. Je ne suis pas une valise!"

"Un conseil de guerre nous attend. Le chef Powhatan a demandé notre présence à tous."

A l'aide de pas rapides, Riku tenta de s'éloigner de Sora, qui persistait à répéter la question de "N'importe qui?", jusqu'à atteindre la grande tente centrale abritant le conseil.

Arrivés à destination, les trois guerriers de la Keyblade s'enfilèrent discrètement dans le quartier général de la tribu. Les membres de ce conseil, constitué des hommes et des femmes les plus respectés du village, formaient un cercle autour du sol, dans lequel Hayate se trouvait déjà. Accroupie, elle déposait de petites pièces en bois autour d'un rond dessiné dans la terre battue et Riku comprit qu'elle était en train de créer une reproduction miniature du village avec des pièces en bois sculpté. Jusqu'alors absorbée dans une discussion animée avec Kocoum et certains archers, elle se retourna à l'arrivée de ses amis.

« Vous voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant ses alliés pénétrer dans la tente. Vous avez manqué le début de notre discussion: nous étions en train d'élaborer une stratégie visant à espionner les visages pâles. Dans le même temps, nous nous préparerons à l'assaut. Les renforts, à savoir les guerriers volontaires des tribus voisines, sont déjà en route. Après quelques travaux préparatoires et un repérage des lieux, nos ennemis n'auront aucune chance. »

« Un assaut ? » répéta Riku en observant le visage de Hayate, qui lui semblait terriblement épanoui.

« Oui, admit-elle sans réserve, le regard acéré. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. »

« Grand Chef, interpella le Maître de la Keyblade en tournant son buste vers le principal intéressé. Qu'en dites-vous? »

Riku se tourna vers le père de Pocahontas, plus pondéré, et qui ne semblait pas entièrement insensible aux tentatives de sa fille de trouver une alternative à la guerre.

« Je reconnais l'utilité d'une telle mission de reconnaissance, admit-il après mûre réflexion. Mais je ne souhaite pas envoyer mes guerriers au sein de leur campement alors qu'un combat semble si proche. Tout homme comptera et je ne suis pas prêt d'envoyer les miens dans une mission qui semble suicidaire. »

« Comptez sur nous, tonna alors la défenseuse avec confiance en se remettant promptement sur ses jambes tout en montrant ses compagnons de la main. Nous sommes capables d'infiltrer les lieux, et qui sait, nous pourrions peut-être même détruire leurs réserves de nourriture avant la grande bataille, histoire de les affaiblir d'ici l'échauffourée. »

« J'approuve ce plan, grand chef, lâcha Kocoum avec confiance. Je suis prêt à les accompagner ! »

« Attendez une seconde, s'insurgea alors Sora en faisant un pas en direction de Hayate pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. Détruire leur réserve de nourriture ? Haya tu es sûre de toi?»

" Tu ne nous consultes plus lorsque tu prends tes décisions", lui reprocha Riku en fronçant les sourcils, plein de désapprobation.

"Ce ne sont que de simples vivres, se défendit la jeune femme avec légèreté, sans revenir sur la critique du jeune Maître. Nous ne tuerons personne. Et puis, la guerre exige bien quelques sacrifices, si nous voulons nous assurer la victoire."

« Grand Chef, Kocoum, les apostropha Riku en inclinant légèrement la nuque en leur direction, veuillez nous excuser un moment je vous prie, nous avons à discuter entre nous.»

Sans plus attendre, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade quitta la tente avec Iwako toujours dans ses bras tandis que Sora attrapait Hayate par la main, l'encourageant à les suivre. Le petit groupe s'éloigna suffisamment de la tente de commandement afin d'être à une distance raisonnable mais néanmoins nécessaire pour la négociation à venir.

« Hayate, qu'est-ce qui te prend! explosa Sora abasourdi après avoir lancé un regard derrière lui afin de vérifier que personne n'écoutait. Je suis d'accord pour la défense et pour le soin, mais nous ne devrions pas nous mêler d'un assaut ! Ca ne nous concerne pas ! »

« Ca ne nous concerne pas? répéta la défenseuse en ouvrant de grands yeux perplexes. Nous avons mangé leur nourriture et dormi sous leurs toits, nous sommes déjà mêlés à cette histoire. Et nous avons donné notre parole à ces gens de les aider. Il en va de notre devoir de porteurs de Keyblade de venir en aide à ces pauvres gens.»

« Oui je comprends, concéda Iwako avec un grand calme en comparaison de la fougue qui enflammait actuellement son amie. Mais je te rappelle que nous ne connaissons pas toutes les circonstances de ce conflit. En tant que parti externe, il serait hâtif de se lancer dans cette guerre sans avoir, au moins, parler aux étrangers, tu ne penses pas ? »

« A mes yeux, reprit Hayate avec un regard dur. Nous avons toutes les informations nécessaires : ce sont des étrangers qui sont venus d'un autre pays pour piller ces terres et y apposer leur sceau, sans la moindre considération pour les gens qui y vivent déjà. Ils piétinent et envahissent, sans égard aux dommages qu'ils provoquent.»

« C'est peut-être juste, admit Riku avec réserve tout en fronçant ses sourcils argentés, repensant à l'amant de Pocahontas. Mais ceci n'est pas un conflit comme on en a l'habitude: c'est une guerre entre Hommes ! Il n'est pas question de tuer des Sans-cœurs ou des Similis, mais bien des personnes de chair et de sang. Cela va bien au-delà du devoir d'un guerrier de la Keyblade.»

« Et bien vu ta réticence à te mêler de cette histoire, protesta Hayate en lui lançant un regard qui se teintait de colère. Je suis étonnée que tu reconnaisses leur humanité. On dirait que tu joues à l'observateur externe, presque comme si tu lisais simplement un livre, indifférent à la réalité qui t'entoure. Leur refuser notre soutien, serait nier la réalité de leur souffrance. Or il est de notre devoir de leur venir en aide, car nous en avons la capacité ! »

« Mon _devoir_ , siffla Riku entre ses dents tout en serrant les poings afin de se maîtriser, est de faire en sorte que nous trouvions la Clé du Vent et que nous retournions sur le Gummi sains et saufs afin de continuer notre quête. »

« Mais es-tu seulement capable d'assumer ton choix de les abandonner ? rétorqua la défenseuse avec un flegme qui semblait actuellement de façade. Serais-tu prêt à porter le poids de leurs morts sur ta conscience? »

« Je te retourne la question Hayate, ne se laissa pas désarçonner Riku malgré la pertinence des arguments. Es-tu prête à souiller tes mains du sang de ces étrangers ? »

« Si c'est au nom de la Justice, trancha la jeune femme en levant fièrement le menton de manière à foudroyer Riku du regard. J'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes..."

« Arrêtez de dire des choses pareilles! intervint alors Sora sur un ton paniqué. Et ne recommencez pas à vous battre! Nous sommes une équipe, nous trouverons sûrement une meilleure solution ensemble ! Il doit y a avoir un autre moyen d'aider ces gens! »

"Nous sommes déjà impliqués dans une guerre, rappela la défenseuse. Et nous savons tous que combattre Xehanort peut nous coûter la vie. Ou qu'au contraire, nous pouvons lui prendre la sienne et celle de ses Chercheurs. C'est d'ailleurs déjà fait, ou aurais-tu oublié Oogie Boogie, Mord'hu, Rork, Merywether, Davy Jones, et d'autres?"

Scandalisé par cette liste d'ennemis abattus par les quatre guerriers de la Keyblade dans la dernière année écoulée, Sora ne sembla plus sûr de la contre-partie à invoquer pour contrer les arguments de la défenseuse et resta sans voix, baissant les yeux avec une expression de douleur gravée sur le visage, comme s'il venait de réaliser la réelle portée des paroles de la jeune femme.

"Mais c'est différent, s'interposa à nouveau Riku, volant au secour du jeune homme froissé. En tant qu'étrangère toi-même, pourquoi penses-tu être en droit d'intervenir? Ceci n'est pas _notre_ guerre. Nous pourrions empirer une situation déjà précaire à agir sans connaître tous les aspects de l'histoire, surtout considérant que nous ne pouvons pas rester ici éternellement pour gérer les conséquences d'un tel conflit! Nous devons trouver la Clé, et partir. Nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde, mais nous pouvons leur donner une chance de régler leurs propres conflits, par eux-mêmes, si nous empêchons les Ténèbres de dévorer tous les mondes. C'est cela, notre véritable tâche."

"Hayate, ajouta à son tour Iwako. Vaincre des êtres de Ténèbres et tuer des humains n'est pas pareil. Leurs corps disparaissent mais leurs coeurs réintègrent une vie décimée par les Ténèbres. Alors que lorsque tu tues un Homme, s'en est fini. C'est la fin de son âme, de son corps et de son coeur."

"Oui, s'exclama l'Elu avec une vigueur retrouvée. J'ai moi-même été un Sans-Coeur pendant un court moment! C'est pas la même chose. Et dans tous les autres mondes, on a toujours réussi à parler avec les gens et à régler nos conflits sans en arriver... là."

"Réveille-toi Sora! s'exclama alors Hayate en faisant volte-face en direction du jeune homme, levant la voix pour la première fois depuis le début de ce débat idéologique. La réalité de la guerre c'est que tout n'est pas toujours solvable avec des paroles d'amour et d'espoir ! »

Choqué et surpris, Sora fit un pas en arrière, observant Hayate avec des yeux dont le bleu océan se teintait d'appréhension, et d'amertume. Il finit par froncer ses sourcils rectilignes et secouer la tête avant de déclarer, dans un élan lyrique et spontané:

"Mais sans espoir et sans amour, pourquoi combattre? Pour quelles causes?"

Décontenancée par tant d'honnêteté et ne sachant visiblement que répondre dans l'immédiat, Hayate sembla s'apaiser quelque peu, analysant le visage de Sora dont l'expression s'était figée entre l'incompréhension et l'hésitation. Riku se remémora confusément les paroles que Grand-Mère Feuillage avaient adressées à la jeune femme quelques jours plus tôt et commença à se rendre pleinement compte de leur pertinence: la défenseuse se trouvait actuellement dans une position délicate, comprimée entre ses émotions personnelles et son sens aiguë du devoir.

"Hayate, intervint alors Iwako, profitant de cette accalmie, en regardant fermement son amie dans les yeux. Penses-tu réellement qu'il n'existe aucun terrain d'entente? Si nous ouvrons les hostilités, qui sait combien de personnes perdront la vie après la première victime? Combien de vengeance sera engendrée et de violence perpétuée? Es-tu réellement prête à ôter la vie d'un de ces hommes au nom de tes idéaux personnels?"

"J'en ai la force, se prononça Hayate après quelques secondes de réflexion durant lesquelles elle avait fui le regard péridot de la magicienne posé sur elle. J'ai écouté tous les rapports de nos guerriers, et j'ai compris que la cupidité de ces hommes ne connaissait aucune limite. Nous devons les arrêter."

Figée à l'instar d'une statue de marbre, la jeune femme serra les poings à s'en enfoncer les phalanges dans le creu de la main, la peau de cette zone perdant sa couleur rosée au profit d'une blancheure agonisante.

"Mais soit, continua-t-elle en fermant les yeux avec regret. Si aucun de vous n'est prêt à me suivre, j'irai _seule_."

 ** _Voilà. Comme prévenu, le ton a changé._**

 ** _Sans que tous les chapitres du tome 2 ressemblent forcément à cette partie, nous avons amorcé le changement d'ambiance pour la suite._**

 ** _(Mais n'ayez crainte, on essaye de mettre des points d'humour de ci, de là pour alléger)_**


	21. Chapter 21: la Rose des Vents 4

_**On est pas mort!**_  
 _ **Enfin Lirae a failli y passer mais...**_  
 _ **Non, on rigole. Mais Lirae a été malade deux longues semaines donc... voilà!**_  
 _ **Aussi, on a eu plusieurs soucis:**_  
 _ **1) le chapitre est lourd à écrire**_  
 _ **2) on pris en compte tous vos commentaires pour revoir plusieurs scènes**_  
 _ **3) On n'a pas réussi à découper cette partie de manière logique donc on est désolé mais... elle sera TRES longue.**_

 _ **Après, ça compense les semaines d'absence!**_

 _ **Par contre ErzaKH... Il y aura de nouveau du sang. Désolés.**_  
 _ **^^'**_

Le surlendemain de leur dissension avec Hayate, les trois porteurs abandonnés par leur défenseuse furent appelés à rejoindre les villageois au bord de la rivière. C'était la première fois depuis son départ dramatique qu'ils étaient à nouveau confronté à Hayate, et Riku décida dans un premier temps de l'ignorer, étant habitué à entrer en conflit avec la jeune femme. Sora et Iwako cependant étaient manifestement bouleversés par la situation: Sora portait Iwako sur son dos et ils ne cessaient de chuchoter ensemble, faisant des pas en direction de la défenseuse puis reculant brusquement, avant de répéter le même stratagème en continue. D'une part, Iwako gigotait sur le dos de l'Elu, voulant visiblement parler à sa meilleure amie mais ne sachant comment entamer la conversation et d'autre part, Sora jetait des regards furtifs en direction de Hayate, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson désemparé. En effet, la jeune femme, revenant d'une mission de reconnaissance avec les archers, était encore accompagnée de Kocoum et de ses hommes. Ainsi, le chef Powhatan les avait invités tous les quatre à accueillir les guerriers de leurs tribus alliées à ses côtés. Hayate se trouvait à leur tête en guise de représentante. Celle-ci, et ce malgré la compagnie d'une horde de beaux jeunes hommes dénudés, dégageait un étrange mélange de tristesse, de colère et de confusion, évitant le regard de ses trois amis comme une voleuse prise sur le fait, tout en les suivant du regard lorsqu'elle pensait qu'ils ne la voyaient pas.

Interrompant cette ambiance incongrue, des canoës émergèrent finalement de la brume recouvrant l'eau calme de la rivière. Devant eux se trouvaient des hommes charismatiques, debout et droits, qui saluèrent le chef Powhatan d'un geste circulaire de la main. Au même instant, Pocahontas arriva sur la rive et, immédiatement, Kocoum cessa sa conversation avec Hayate et s'approcha de la princesse avec des enjambées pleines d'élan. La jeune femme hâlée observa l'enthousiasme du guerrier d'une œillade gênée. Face à cette scène, Riku ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour ces deux êtres : l'une aimait l'ennemi de son peuple, l'autre pensait avoir la légitimité d'épouser une femme qui ne l'aimait point.

« Te voilà, s'exclama Kocoum avec ardeur, en montrant fièrement ses troupes. Regarde, nous voilà assez pour détruire ces étrangers blancs. »

« Maintenant que nos frères nous ont rejoint, ajouta le père de la princesse en s'approchant à son tour, nous pourrons vaincre nos ennemis. »

« Père, s'empressa de chuchoter la jeune femme en attrapant la main pendante du chef, l'éloignant de la foule et de son prétendant aux tatouages d'ours. Il faut que nous parlions. »

« Plus tard ma fille, le conseil doit se réunir. »

Quelque peu prise au dépourvu par le rejet sec de son paternel, Pocahontas jeta un regard implorant en direction de Riku, lui demandant silencieusement de la soutenir dans sa cause. Connaissant le secret de la jeune femme, le maître de la Keyblade soupira et s'avança vers le chef de tribu, suivi de Sora et Iwako.

« Je vous conseille d'écouter votre fille, argumenta-t-il prudemment, ne souhaitant pas dépasser ses prérogatives d'allié de fortune. Elle est peut-être en possession de ressources qui vous manquent et il serait bon d'entendre son opinion avant de se lancer dans de nouvelles délibérations. »

"En plus, ajouta Sora afin de soutenir cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas, votre fille a l'air d'avoir une idée pour empêcher le pire. Ne devrait-on pas tout faire pour éviter que le conflit ne dégénère?"

Soupirant, l'homme imposant tourna son visage accablé par ses responsabilités vers son héritière.

« Nous pouvons encore éviter la guerre, l'assura Pocahontas avec véhémence. Il y a forcément un meilleur chemin. »

« Parfois, insista cependant son père avec gravité, nos chemins sont tracés d'avance. »

Confronté à cette affirmation qui se voulait sage mais néanmoins fataliste, un sentiment de protestation submergea inopinément Riku. Il était du ferme avis que chaque route était issue du courage d'un premier pas. Or, si personne ne tentait de dévier de la trajectoire pré-tracée, l'univers cesserait d'avancer. Cela dit, cette conviction n'avait pas toujours été récompensée en bien, dans la mesure où cette même réflexion l'avait autrefois mené à quitter son île, se faisant alors embobiné par Maléfique et possédé par Ansem… Sachant dès lors que toute nouvelle voie s'accompagnait d'un risque d'échec, cela ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché d'emprunter la voie de l'Aube lorsque Diz lui avait demandé de choisir entre Lumière et Ténèbres. Depuis, bien que le chemin de la rédemption ne fût pas facile, il ne regrettait pas ce choix et avait trouvé un réel réconfort dans la notion d'équilibre, qui avait remplacé son ancienne vision dichotomique et antagoniste des idéologies.

"On devrait au moins essayer de parler à ces hommes", insita la princesse avec véhémence.

"Le dialogue pourrait sauver bien des vies", intervint Riku pour appuyer les arguments de Pocahontas.

"Ils ne veulent pas parler", persista malheureusement le chef Powhatan en fermant les yeux, semblant clore la discussion avec son geste.

"Mais si l'un d'entre eux acceptait ? Tu l'écouterais n'est-ce pas ? Tu me le jure ?"

"Pocahontas."

"Tu me le _jure_!?"

"Bien sûr Pocahontas, concéda finalement l'homme, comme pour apaiser un enfant réfractaire. Mais c'est loin d'être aussi simple désormais."

Échangeant un regard avec Iwako et Sora, Riku comprit que ses deux alliés avaient pris la même décision que lui-même: si un moyen existait d'éviter la guerre et la perte de nombreuses vies, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement l'ignorer. Avec les yeux pétillants d'un espoir inespéré, Pocahontas se détourna de son géniteur et s'élança vers la forêt, probablement afin de rejoindre John Smith et de lui proposer une rencontre.

"Attends, s'écria soudain Sora en s'avançant vers elle, accordant sa pleine confiance aux paroles de la jeune femme. Laisse-nous venir avec toi, nous pouvons peut-être t'aider!"

"Peut-être que la médiation par une partie tierce permettrait de mettre au clair la situation d'une manière plus neutre", proposa à son tour Iwako.

Les pupilles noires de Pocahontas se rivèrent sur les iris bleu ciel de l'Élu, semblant sonder son âme d'une manière terriblement improbable considérant le jeune âge de la princesse. Un coup de vent traversa ses cheveux d'ébène et elle parut approuver ce qu'elle y vît.

"Merci, répondit-elle avec appréciation avant de continuer son chemin vers la forêt. Suivez-moi, nous devons nous dépêcher."

Sans attendre, Sora suivit la femme à la peau cuivrée. Riku cependant sentit un picotement à l'arrière de sa tête et se retourna brusquement, croisant le regard dur de leur défenseuse. L'expression de Hayate reflétait la méfiance, mais Riku discerna avant tout une marque de profonde inquiétude au fond de ses yeux célestine. Avant de partir à son tour, il aperçut la jeune femme rejoindre à nouveau Kocoum, alors que celui-ci s'était avancé vers les chefs des tribus alliées afin de les accueillir dignement.

...

Courant dans la forêt dorée de lumière, Sora et Riku suivaient Pocahontas avec une certaine difficulté. La jeune femme connaissait la forêt comme nul autre et traversait ces bois avec une agilité démesurée, évitant élégamment les protubérances de plantes débordant de toutes parts. Elle sillonnait la forêt comme un cerf en pleine course, ne s'arrêtant que pour vérifier leur présence continue à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes rapides, commenta-t-elle en voyant Riku derrière elle, suivi directement de Sora qui portait toujours Iwako sur son dos. Et robustes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Kocoum vous a si gracieusement accueilli. Il n'a pas coutume d'être si accommodant… »

« Nous avons l'habitude des voyages et des nouvelles rencontres, répondit Sora. S'il y a bien une chose que je sais faire, c'est me faire des amis! »

« En l'occurrence, ajouta Iwako depuis l'épaule du jeune homme, ce n'est exceptionnellement pas Sora le diplomate du moment mais Hayate. Elle est très touchée par la cause de ton peuple et elle souhaite sincèrement vous aider. Je pense que Kocoum a su le discerner.»

"La ressemblance de caractère a dû faciliter leur entente", ajouta finalement Riku alors que les quatre compagnons reprenaient leur course.

« C'est possible, admit la princesse des Powhatan. Je sais qu'il veut bien faire et que c'est un homme respectable, mais Kocoum est si aveuglé par sa notion restrictive de l'honneur et du devoir qu'il a n'a jamais réellement su suivre son coeur. »

« Ils se ressemblent vraiment », murmura alors Iwako au même instant ou le groupe débouchait sur la clairière de Grand-mère feuillage, où un homme blond à l'armure étincelante les attendait déjà.

« John », s'exclama Pocahontas en courant vers l'individu dont le visage semblait rongé par l'inquiétude.

« Pocahontas, souffla-t-il avec adoration en attrapant les mains de la jeune femme. Écoute-moi, mes hommes vont bientôt attaquer ton peuple ! Tu dois les prévenir. »

« Viens parler à mon père, répondit cependant la princesse en secouant la tête. Nous pouvons encore sauver la paix! Ces personnes veulent nous aider à trouver un terrain d'entente!»

« Les paroles ne suffisent plus, contesta cependant Smith. Mes hommes ont trop peur de cette terre mystérieuse. Il n'y a plus rien à faire.»

« Ne sois pas si fataliste jeune homme, trancha soudainement le saule pleureur en plongeant une de ses lianes dans l'eau calme du lac, créant des ondulations à la surface initialement lisse. Regardez jeune gens, de simples ronds dans l'eau et voyez comme ils se propagent!»

Depuis son perchoir humain, Iwako observa les mains jointes, l'une pâle et l'autre cuivrée, des deux amants secrets et afficha un petit sourir compréhensif.

« Si nous trouvons une solution, commenta-t-elle alors en les regardant d'un oeil petillant. Vous seriez libres de vous aimer au grand jour. »

Pris au dépourvu, John baissa les yeux avant de les plonger dans le regard implorant de la princesse indienne. Une étrange tension se manifesta lorsque les pupilles des deux amants se rencontrèrent, le temps comme suspendu et le vent caressant l'épaisse chevelure de Pocahontas. Puis, sous les yeux écarquillés des trois guerriers de la Keyblade, oubliant visiblement tout ce qui les entourait, John baissa la tête et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de la jeune femme. Passionnément, ils s'élancèrent dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse, alors que l'accoutumée tourbillon d'air soulevait leurs crinières respectives. Gênés face à cette manifestation publique d'affection, les deux adolescents qu'étaient encore Sora et Riku et ce, malgré les années passées à voyager entre les mondes, reculèrent et voulurent se faire le plus discret possible. En contraste, la commère qui sommeillait au fond de Iwako étant profondément divertie, elle se mit à frénétiquement tapoter sur la tête de Sora afin de l'empêcher de lui bloquer la vue de ce spectacle romantique.

Soudainement, un déchirant hurlement d'indignation vint interrompre la scène entre les deux amoureux transis, Kocoum émergeant d'un buisson et brandissant une dague dans les airs. Derrière lui, Hayate bondit elle aussi hors de la forêt, semblant prise au dépourvu par la soudaine réaction passionnelle de son compagnon, usuellement si froid. Enragé, le guerrier indien se jeta sur John Smith et les deux hommes tombèrent à terre dans une sauvage lutte pour leurs vies respectives. Kocoum semblait prendre le dessus, car il appuyait de ses deux mains sur le pommeau de son arme, la lame s'approchant de plus en plus dangereusement de la gorge découverte de l'homme blond. La princesse aux cheveux d'hébène tenta d'attrapper le guerrier Powhatan par le bras afin de l'arrêter, mais Kocoum la repoussa d'un geste violent du bras, avant de reprendre son attaque.

"Kocoum, s'exclama Hayate d'un ton scandalisé, étrangement désemparée face à tant de haine meurtrière. Calme-toi! Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment d'ouvrir les hostilités!"

Sora et Riku s'approchèrent afin de séparer les deux combattants, voyant que John ne parviendrait pas à se défendre seul face à la force colossale du fiancé de Pocahontas. Alors que Riku passait ses deux bras sous les épaules de l'attaquant afin de le faire reculer, relevant son poitrail, un bruit assourdissant résonna subitement dans la clairière. Pris au dépourvu, le maître de la Keyblade relâcha sa prise sur le corps soudainement sans résistance, alors que l'échos retentissait bruyamment dans la forêt, tout autre son ayant brutalement cessé. Tombant à la renverse et dans un geste déséspéré, Kocoum tenta de se rattrapper au collier que Pocahontas portait autour du cou. Le bijou n'étant pas suffisamment résistant pour supporter le poids d'un homme adulte, il éclata en de nombreuses pièces et l'homme qui le tenait entre ses mains continua sa chute effroyable avant d'atterrir dans l'eau clair du lac. Puis, il ne restait plus que le silence. Un silence profond. Un silence de mort.

" _NON!"_

Ce fut le hurlement de Hayate qui extirpa Riku de sa stupéfaction devant son propre t-shirt recouvert d'une substance vermeille terrifiante. Il vit la défenseuse se jeter dans le lac, soulevant la tête de la victime d'une main tremblante et dégageant son visage de ses cheveux imbibés d'eau. Le liquide translucide autour d'elle se teinta graduellement d'un rouge effroyable, se propageant autour d'elle comme les ondulations dont avait fatalement parlé Grand-Mère Feuillage si récemment encore.

"Iwako, implora la défenseuse, son visage recouvert de larmes. Pitié, fais quelque chose!"

Sora et Iwako se jetèrent eux aussi dans l'eau, Iwako posant une main pâle sur la plaie au-dessus du coeur de Kocoum. Au même instant, un homme roux au teint blafard s'approcha du groupe. Entre ses mains, il tenait un fusil et il observait d'un oeil tétanisé le corps inerte recouvert de sang frais.

"Thomas", s'exclama John en s'approchant du jeune homme.

"Est-ce qu'il est..?", murmura alors l'assassin d'une voix tremblante, s'avançant en direction de sa victime.

"Vous avez tuez Kocoum, l'arrêta le cri désespéré de Pocahontas. Ne vous approchez pas!"

"Pocahontas", tenta de la calmer l'homme à la chevelure d'or.

"Il a tué l'un des miens", répéta-t-elle cependant dans sa confusion affolée, de multiples voix se faisant entendre au même instant dans la forêt alentour, annonçant l'arrivé des hommes de Kocoum.

"Thomas, ne t'occupe pas de moi, ordonna Smith en poussant son jeune protégé en direction de la rive opposée. Retourne au campement!"

L'adolescent tétanisé s'encoubla légèrement avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de disparaître dans les fourrés, en direction de ses alliés. Riku observa la silhouette assise de Hayate dans l'eau, immobile, la tête baissée et le regard figé. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si passive, si...fragile. Elle ne semblait pas réellement saisir la nature des événements qui venaient de se produire et s'accrochait encore à la tête de Kocoum qui reposait, sans vie, sur ses cuisses. Sora et Iwako étaient eux aussi avachis face au cadavre du guerrier indien, le visage recouvert de larmes et les mains de Iwako ne cessant de briller au-dessus de la plaie, sans effet. Pocahontas s'approcha lentement de son fiancé décédé et tomba sur son torse, pleurant abondamment. Ce fut dans cette configuration que les guerriers de Kocoum les trouvèrent tous, baignant dans le sang de leur meneur. Tout d'abord sidérés par cette image, ils ne réagirent pas immédiatement. Mais voyant John Smith et ces autres étrangers autour de leur idole défunte, une émotion violente emplit soudainement leurs yeux à tous: la haine. Incapables de juger de la situation de manière rationnelle, ils leur arrachèrent le corps de Kocoum tout en appréhendant John, le frappant violemment à l'arrière de la tête. Pocahontas tenta d'intervenir, mais ses implorations furent ignorées tandis que l'un d'entre eux se tourna vers les quatre guerriers de la Keyblade:

"Nous n'aurions jamais dû vous faire confiance, étrangers. Vous nous avez trompés!"

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez", s'entendit dire Riku d'une voix lointaine, sachant que cette explication ne serait pas suffisante à calmer la rage qui dominait à présent ces hommes.

"Emmenez-les, lâcha le nouveau représentant des guerriers d'un ton glacial. Le chef jugera de votre sort! Nous ne sommes pas des animaux, nous."

"Mais ne vous attendez pas à un traitement de faveur, ajouta un autre archer sur un ton menaçant. C'est la mort qui vous attend."

"Attendez", intervint soudainement une voix depuis l'arrière de la troupe.

Un homme familier fendit alors la foule. Il désigna la magicienne qui avait commencé à se tirer en usant de ses bras, afin de rejoindre le corps de Kocoum qui leur avait été retiré.

"Je dois la vie à cette femme, commenta-t-il en l'arrêtant dans son avancée, la retenant par les épaules. Je me dois au moins de lui épargner la sienne."

"Laissez-moi essayer de le soigner, murmurait celle-ci en regardant autour d'elle de manière désorientée. Je dois essayer encore... "

"Nhementhak, répondit le dirigeant tragiquement promu en regardant la jeune femme d'un oeil incertain. Je ne peux garantir de son sort si nous la ramenons au village."

"Laissons-là à la forêt, insista encore un autre homme, qui avait auparavant profité des soins de la magicienne. Elle ne peut même pas marcher, elle n'est pas dangereuse."

"Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser ici! intervint Sora, se réveillant de sa torpeur. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, faites-nous confiance!"

"NOUS VOUS AVONS FAIT CONFIANCE!" hurla finalement avec véhémence le second de Kocoum, se préparant à attaquer l'élu. Et notre peuple en a payé le prix!"  
"Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal", insista encore Sora en reculant, les mains levées dans un geste pacificateur, ne résultant cependant qu'à envenimer la situation.

Voyant son meilleur ami entouré d'une dizaine d'hommes, Riku envoya instinctivement un violent coup de pied dans les jambes de l'attaquant, provoquant par inadvertance sa chute explosive dans l'eau. Tout comme l'élu, le maître de la Keyblade recula, regrettant son geste impulsif. Etonné du vol plané qu'avait effectué l'indien, Riku craignait désormais de se défendre sérieusement contre ces ennemis inhabituels, au risque de mésestimer leur résistance. Il ne souhaitait pas être responsable d'une mort supplémentaire en ces lieux, sachant que leurs années d'entraînement en tant que guerriers de la Keyblade les avaient rendus excessivement puissants, même sans leurs armes légendaires. Enragés et ignorant l'absence de combativité, la trentaine de guerriers indiens se ruèrent malgré tout sur les étrangers restants. Ils se répartirent en une dizaine de combattants par cible et les immobilisèrent, sans se soucier de l'invalide qu'était Iwako à leurs yeux. La colère de ces humains était dévastatrice, déconcertante même. Différente de ce qu'ils avaient rencontré jusqu'alors. C'était la peur, la haine et la violence de la guerre. Contrairement à sa nature, Hayate se laissa appréhender: déphasée, désolée et profondément égarée, elle les observait sans résister.

"Hayate! hurla Iwako en la voyant agir de la sorte, l'horreur déformant ses traits fins. Ce n'est pas de ta faute!"

En guise de réponse, la défenseuse leva seulement les yeux vers son amie, ses joues maculées de larmes abondantes, ne parvenant pas à articuler un seul mot. Comme Sora se débattait trop, tentant de s'interposer entre Hayate et les hommes qui lui liaient les poignets, l'un d'entre eux abattit finalement un coup violent à l'arrière de son crâne du revers d'une crosse ornée d'une grosse pierre. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et l'élu tomba à la renverse, son visage disparaissant dans les roseaux. Réalisant soudainement la position dangereuse de l'Elu, inconscient dans l'eau, Hayate se débattit brusquement, envoyant valser les quatre hommes qui la retenaient jusqu'alors. Attrapant Sora par les épaules, elle le retira de sa prison aquatique et le serra contre elle dans un geste protecteur. Passant une main hâtive dans ses cheveux en pics, elle la retira en la découvrant induite de sang nouveau. Exorbitant ses yeux célestine, elle voulut se tourner vers Iwako lorsqu'un des hommes parvint à la surprendre depuis l'arrière, lui écrasant une pierre sur la tête à elle aussi.

"Attendez! s'exclama la voix plaidante de la magicienne. Ne me les prenez pas! "

Riku vit alors la jeune femme se redresser difficilement et lancer un regard terrifiant en direction de ses assaillants, tout en faisant un geste caractéristique du poignet, évoquant l'invocation de Cristal de Givre.

"Non! hurla le maître de la Keyblade afin de la pacifier. Ne fais pas ça, reste avec elle!"

Les yeux péridots de la magicienne, semblant se teinter d'un violet auparavant inexistant, rencontrèrent les iris turquoises du jeune homme à terre, perdus et questionnants, ne terminant pas son geste et restant prostrée dans l'eau du lac, immobile. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à son tour, Riku, qui était plaqué dans la boue par six hommes le retenant de leur corps, sentit un coup violent à l'arrière de son propre crâne. Tandis que la douleur intense se répandait jusqu'à ses cervicales, il eut juste le temps de lancer un regard en direction du saule pleureur, implorant l'écorce redevenue anodine.

…

Thomas courait comme jamais il n'avait couru dans sa vie. L'arme en bandoulière par-dessus une épaule, il sautait par-dessus buissons irritants, branches mortes et racines sournoises afin de mettre le plus de distance entre les sauvages et lui, ainsi que pour avertir le plus vite possible le campement. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin dans l'enceinte de palissades de bois, il repoussa sans explication ses camarades, inquiets de sa précipitation et sans doute préoccupés par ses yeux creusés de larmes. Enfin, le souffle court et la respiration brûlante dans les poumons, le jeune Anglais dérapa dans la boue en atteignant la tente de son capitaine. Néanmoins, il retint sa main au moment de soulever le pan de tissu écru, car à son plus grand étonnement, il avait entendu une deuxième voix inconnue sortir de la tente de commandement:

"Baissez cette arme. Je viens pour vous aider."

C'était une voix doucereuse et masculine. Intrigué, Thomas utilisa deux doigts pour entrebâiller l'ouverture d'un ourlet et jeta un coup d'oeil à la scène: Radcliffe, le dos si droit qu'il faisait ressortir son impressionnante bedaine, pointait son arquebuse sur un étrange homme blond tout de noir vêtu. Ses habits étaient tout sauf britanniques, de même que sa coupe de cheveux au carré.

"De quel droit êtes-vous entré dans mes quartiers? vociféra Radcliffe en le tenant toujours en joue. Quel est votre nom? Qui vous envoie?"

"Du calme… l'apaisa l'homme en levant devant lui deux paumes ouvertes en signe de paix. Je me nomme Oruld, et comme je viens de vous le dire, je suis là pour vous aider."

"Qui vous a dit que j'avais besoin d'aide?" s'irrita Radcliffe entre ses dents.

"Bien, reprit Oruld en sortant des cartes à jouer de ses manches. Reformulons ma requête autrement: je peux vous offrir une information, qui vous permettrait de gagner les terres des "sauvages", sans que vous ayez à sacrifier tous vos hommes… intéressé?"

Après quelques minutes de silence tendu, et alors que le mystérieux messager se mettait à jongler avec ses cartes, Radcliffe abaissa lentement son arme à feu et leva un sourcil hautain en demandant:

"Pourquoi Diable vous ferais-je confiance?"

"L'information que je détiens, roucoula Oruld en cherchant une carte dans sa pile, vous permettrait non seulement de battre les indiens une fois pour toutes, mais elle vous permettrait aussi… de devenir l'homme le plus riche d'Angleterre...ainsi que le favori du roi."

Les yeux de Radcliffe, quoique toujours plissés, se mirent à luire sous ses pupilles mi-closes.

"Parlez, ordonna-t-il en posant définitivement son arme sur la table devant lui. Je verrai si cette information vaut la peine que je vous laisse la vie sauve, ou non."

Sans un mot, Oruld plaça une carte face cachée sur la table en bois avant d'expliquer:

"Le chef de la tribu qui vous empêche d'avancer dans leurs terres détient un objet aux pouvoirs incroyables. C'est lui qui donne ses pouvoirs à leurs sorciers, et qui les rend si forts…. Mais si vous vous emparez de cette relique, c'est à vous, qu'elle donnera le pouvoir de maîtriser les vents."

Radcliffe tenta de cacher sa concupiscence en se lissant méthodiquement la barbe, faisant mine de réfléchir. Puis il se décida à retourner la carte devant lui et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés avant de demander:

"C'est ce rudimentaire objet? Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile?"

"Loin de moi cette idée! se défendit Oruld l'air faussement choqué. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demandez à vos hommes: ces bois sont remplis de sorcellerie. Arbre parlant, animaux gigantesques, et j'en passe! Si vous voulez écraser ces sauvages une bonne fois pour toutes, leur retirer leur source de magie vous assurera la suprématie sur ces terres…"

"Dans tous les cas, trancha Radcliffe en glissant la carte dans sa chemise, je projetais une attaque de leur camp, avec pour objectif la capture de leur chef. Ainsi, je serai en mesure d'obtenir cette "relique" comme vous dites. En revanche, un détail m'échappe: qu'avez-vous à y gagner, vous?"

Un sourire carnassier étira bientôt les lèvres fines d'Oruld, ce qui fit reculer Radcliffe d'un pas préventif, avant que le mystérieux homme ne décrète:

"Une fois les sauvages massacrés, j'emporterai l'objet _loin_ , _très loin_ d'ici...et vous me le remettrez bien gentiment…"

…

Une sensation lourde accompagnée d'un son aigu continu retentissait dans la tête de Riku, qui leva lentement une de ses paupières, ne voyant qu'un sol brunâtre flou devant lui. Difficilement, il ouvrit son second oeil et tenta de lever la tête afin de repérer son environnement. Il faisait nuit cependant et son crâne donnait l'impression d'être enserré dans un étau. Levant finalement son regard au ciel, il aperçut les étoiles au travers du trou circulaire caractéristique des ouvertures dans les tipis de la tribu. Comprenant qu'il était attaché à un poteau, encore, il baissa la tête avec amertume: pour des guerriers légendaires, ils se faisaient terriblement souvent capturer. Comme quoi, on pouvait vraiment créer des légendes à partir de rien, songea-t-il ironiquement. A quoi donc servaient tous ces entraînements, se plaignit-il intérieurement, avant de se défendre contre ses propres brimades en argumentant sur la supériorité numérique de leurs attaquants et leur propre interdiction à utiliser leurs armes dans ce monde. De plus, ils ne voulaient pas empirer la situation en blessant, ou pire, tuant l'un des indiens avant de pouvoir défendre leur innocence devant la tribu. Alors que son esprit se perdait à nouveau en de nombreuses auto flagellations intellectuelles et défaitistes, Riku sentit soudainement un léger mouvement contre son épaule gauche. Tournant lassement la tête, il aperçut les cheveux roses et sales de Hayate disposés misérablement sur ses genoux recroquevillés. La jeune femme tremblait légèrement.

Riku était déprimé.

Il ne savait pas remonter le moral aux gens, surtout lorsque le sien se perdait dans les méandres de sa propre dépression. Il se tourna donc sur sa droite, où se trouvait Sora, dans l'espoir que l'élu lui vienne en aide. Malheureusement, le jeune homme était toujours évanoui, son menton nonchalamment abandonné sur son torse d'une manière inconfortable. Aucun secours ne viendrait donc de la droite...De plus, Iwako était absente. Le maître de la Keyblade comprit que la patate chaude avait atterrit dans ses mains lorsqu'il réalisa avec certitude que des sanglots déchirés s'élevaient de la silhouette de Hayate.

"Je suis impressionné, commenta-t-il sans intonation. Tu sais pleurer? Si je te disais que ça me met mal à l'aise, tu t'arrêterais?"

"...pourquoi c'est toi qui est réveillé en premier", soupira la jeune femme avec désespoir sans daigner lever la tête.

"Je me le demande, répondit le maître de la Keyblade en déplorant son propre destin. Peut-être pour enfoncer le clou une bonne fois pour toute?"

"Finalement, admit Hayate en levant la tête. Tu dois être ma punition. Je l'ai méritée j'imagine."

Immédiatement, un brusque sanglot s'échappa à nouveau des lèvres en forme de pomme de la défenseuse. Un sanglot si violent et pitoyable que tout sarcasme quitta rapidement Riku, réellement inquiet à présent. L'heure n'était plus à leurs sempiternelles communications néfastes.

"...tout est de ma faute... murmura-t-elle entre deux hoquets, son visage recouvert de larmes et d'autre sécrétions liées à son état lacrymal.

"Tu te donnes trop d'importance", tenta maladroitement Riku avant de s'admonester qu'il ne savait réellement pas communiquer de manière civilisée avec Hayate.

"Avoue-le, chuchota-t-elle comme pour confirmer les pensées de Riku. Vous m'aviez prévenue, et c'est bien fait pour moi. J'ai tout fichu en l'air... Et c'est de ma faute si Kocoum est mort..."

Alors que Riku cherchait ses mots afin de donner une réponse appropriée à cette affirmation, un silence s'installa le temps de quelques secondes. Finalement à bout de patience, ce fut Hayate qui explosa:

"Vas y, dis-le!"

"Evidemment, je pourrais le redire. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire vu ton état."

"C'est de ma faute... répéta encore la jeune femme en plaquant son front contre son genou. Kocoum est _mort_ à cause de moi. J'en suis responsable, car c'est moi qui lui ai dit que Pocahontas était avec John Smith. Comme je savais qu'il était fiancé à elle, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, je lui devais la vérité…et j'avais peur que nos ennemis ne l'utilisent contre nous… mais je n'avais rien compris."

"Toute vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre", affirma Riku en tentant tant bien que mal de regarder Hayate par-dessus son épaule.

"Oui… soupira la jeune femme, je l'ai appris à mes dépends… J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde… Je ne comprends pas comment j'en suis arrivée là."

"Je suis navré de devoir être celui qui te l'annonce mais… c'est parce que tu es humaine Hayate. Et en parlant d'erreurs... L'aurais-tu oublié? Je suis l'expert des erreurs! J'ai trahi mes amis et sombré dans les ténèbres, condamnant d'innombrables mondes et kidnappant des princesses innocentes… et j'en passe."

Pouffant de rire tout en pleurant, elle laissa s'échapper un bruit inélégant avant de continuer:

"On fait un concours? J'ai tenté vainement de séduire un homme déjà fiancé à une princesse, j'ai usurpé la place de Sora à la tête de notre équipe et j'ai lamentablement échoué dans ce rôle, j'ai foncé tête baissée dans tous les combats qui se présentaient à moi sans écouter vos conseils et j'ai révélé à Kocoum que Pocahontas était avec un autre homme, ce qui a mené à la mort d'une personne dont j'étais devenue l'amie...est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose? AH! Mais oui, suis-je bête! Je suis responsable de la paralysie d'Iwako parce que j'ai _insisté_ pour aller combattre ce titan!"

"Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que tu puisses déjà me concurrencer pour le titre. Tes méfaits se limitent à quelques jours, les miens à une année entière. Cela dit, je ne savais pas que tu te sentais responsable pour les jambes de Iwako."

"Riku, chaque jour qui passe et que je la vois…soupira Hayate en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Je dois m'empêcher de pleurer et de m'excuser auprès d'elle, parce qu'elle nous a explicitement _demandé_ de ne pas le faire. Et maintenant cette histoire avec Kocoum…"

La jeune femme fit une pause, inspira profondément, sans doute pour tenter de se calmer, puis avoua avec sincérité:

"... Je me sens tellement mal... étouffée... dégoutée par ma réelle nature, que j'ignorais jusqu'alors... Je suis tellement imparfaite et faible...et tellement _stupide_."

"Tu es trop dure envers toi-même. Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui a tué Kocoum, c'était un concours de circonstances. En plus, personne ne te demande d'être parfaite, ou même d'être un bon meneur: tu es un excellent membre dans notre équipe et tu peux évoluer maintenant que tu sais où sont tes défauts. Ce n'est pas une leçon agréable, je l'admets, mais enrichissante néanmoins."

"Leçon ou pas… Kocoum est mort et je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. Pareil pour Iwako. J'ai échouée, j'ai tout gâché… je me déteste."

Ne sachant que répondre face à tant de mépris envers sois-même, Riku demeurait silencieux, écoutant à contre-coeur les soubresauts qui soulevaient la poitrine de la défenseuse.

"Comment tu fais toi…? demanda-t-elle en tournant pour la première fois son visage défait vers lui. Pour vivre avec ta conscience?"

"Difficilement, admit alors Riku avec un sourire narquois, inclinant sa tête contre le poteau dans son dos afin de regarder le ciel étoilé. Mais je fais de mon mieux tous les jours pour apprendre de mes erreurs passées et de ne pas les répéter. Ca ne marche pas toujours, cela dit."

Après un court silence durant lequel les deux jeunes porteurs de Keyblades regardèrent la voûte étoilée au-dessus d'eux d'un air songeur, Hayate finit par reprendre, d'un ton moqueur:

"Qui l'aurait cru, je suis soulagée d'avoir pu en parler avec toi, finalement. Maître ès Erreurs..."

"Content d'avoir pu te venir en aide, plaisanta le jeune homme à la manière d'un intriguant, mon jeune apprenti."

"Je suis plus âgée que toi, Riku", lui rappela Hayate en plissant ses yeux encore larmoyants, son sourire chassant quelque peu la douleur encore affichée sur son visage.

"Qui sait? lâcha le jeune homme en tentant de hausser ses épaules attachées. Tu as peut-être juste l'air très vieille pour ton âge?"

"Au moins, Hermès ne m'a pas confondu avec un vieillard, _moi_."

"Touché."

Contre toute attente, Hayate secoua sa tête en soupirant et lâcha avec dépit:

"Je suis désolée je recommence… Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être méchante avec toi?"

"Parce que c'est le type d'interactions que nous partageons, répondit-il en songeant que c'était la seule manière qu'il connaissait de lui remonter quelque peu le moral. Je serais vraiment gêné si tu commençais à me chouchouter comme tu le fais avec Sora."

"Quoi?! s'insurgea la jeune femme en sursautant des épaules. Je ne le chouchoute pas du tout!"

"Non, pas du tout, répéta Riku d'une voix traînante. Tu ne t'es réellement énervée que quand Sora t'as contredite avant hier. C'est parce que ça t'as blessée plus profondément qu'avec Iwako est moi, je me trompe?"

Hayate baissa à nouveau la tête, cependant cette fois-ci ce fut sans doute pour cacher l'expression sur son visage derrière sa masse de cheveux décrépis.

"Ces derniers temps je suis submergée par un surplus d'émotions… chuchota-t-elle finalement depuis sa cachette faciale. Je ne savais plus comment le gérer, entre mes remords et… autre chose… j'avais décidé de me réfugier dans mon mutisme, et dans une analyse froide des choses. Mais quand il a fallu qu'on prenne cette décision et que j'ai réalisé que vous n'étiez pas d'accord avec mon raisonnement, qui me paraissait parfaitement juste à ce moment-là, quelque chose a "sauté" en moi: j'avais l'impression que tous mes amis se liguaient contre moi. Je me suis sentie attaquée et incomprise… et quand Sora a confirmé que j'étais seule dans mon opinion… j'ai paniquée. Réellement. Et je me suis sentie terriblement _seule_."

"Tu sais, tenta de la réconforter Riku à sa manière, touché par ses francs aveux impromptus. Ton opinion n'était pas dépourvue de bon sens. Historiquement, les envahisseurs aux moyens technologique supérieurs n'ont jamais hésité à détruire tout ce qui se dressait sur leur passage. Cela dit, la situation est complexe, mais n'était pas alors encore arrivée à un point critique. Nous avions peur de déclencher un conflit qui ne nous concernait pas "directement" et dont les répercussions seraient devenues incontrôlables. Finalement, Pocahontas, qui voulait préserver la paix, faire " _triompher l'amour sur la haine_ " était un futur qui me paraissait plus acceptable. Même si je l'admets: un peu naif peut-être."

A sa droite, Riku sentit un mouvement contre son épaule et réalisa que Sora était progressivement en train de revenir à lui. Mais ne voulant pas arrêter Hayate alors qu'elle était sur le point de lui faire un nouvel aveu, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade jugea bon de ne pas le signaler à la jeune femme…

"Ca me rappelle ce que m'a conseillé Grand-Mère feuillage: que je devais plus écouter mon coeur, et moins ma tête… Elle avait raison… Ces derniers temps j'ai… j'ai fuis mon coeur et c'est de plus en plus intolérable."

Riku, n'y tenant plus et par un soudain élan de solidarité masculine, entreprit alors de labourer les côtes de Sora à l'aide de son coude, dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille assez vite pour entendre les paroles de Hayate.

"J'essaie de nier une partie de moi en écrasant mes sentiments avec ma raison", poursuivit la jeune femme ignorant tout de l'entreprise de Riku.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à de telles confidences je l'admets, lâcha Riku réellement étonné par le comportement de la jeune femme. J'aurais pensé que tu en parlerais à Sora, ou du moins à Iwako, avant moi."

"Contrairement aux apparences, ajouta Hayate en souriant, ses larmes à présent entièrement séchées. Je te considère comme mon ami... ou comme un petit frère très irritant, à toi de choisir. Par contre… tu vas continuer à éviter le sérieux de cette discussion encore longtemps? Je t'ouvre mon coeur là, et toi tu t'amuses avec!"

"Désolé, soupira Riku qui commençait à fatiguer. C'est parce que je suis un handicapé émotionnel moi aussi."

"Essaye au moins de faire semblant.¨

Acquiesçant, Riku fronça les sourcils et réfléchit intensément à une réponse adéquate. Au même instant, il réalisa que Sora commençait effectivement à émerger de son sommeil forcé et il sentit une vague de soulagement face à l'optique d'un relais discussionnel plus performant.

"Tu veux un conseil Hayate? finit par proposer Riku. Selon mon expérience personnelle, tu peux brimer tes émotions un moment, parfois même pendant très longtemps, mais tôt ou tard ça va péter… et le pire qui puisse t'arriver, c'est qu'une personne qui t'es chère en paye le prix."

"C'est pas déjà arrivé? se désola la jeune femme. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir hurlé sur Sora. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour _tous_ nous supporter en réalité. Il pondère toujours tous nos avis, absorbe ce qui l'aide et prend la meilleure décision. Je pensais en être capable moi aussi, mais j'accorde bien trop d'importance à mon propre ego pour écouter les opinions des autres, comme lui sait le faire instinctivement."

Sentant qu'il avait réussi à "piéger" Hayate et à l'amener à parler de Sora devant le principal intéressé -à présent tout à fait réveillé-, Riku décida de continuer sur la trajectoire de la conversation:

"Sora ne s'en rend même pas compte lui-même, je pense, mais il a une confiance improbable en son instinct - son coeur en l'occurrence- pour le guider sur la bonne voie. Il est un très bon meneur."

"Oui, admit alors Hayate au grand bonheur de Riku. Sora est un garçon admirable."

"Toi aussi tu est incroyable Haya, s'éleva soudain la voix timide de Sora depuis la droite de Riku. Tu ne devrais pas te dégrader comme ça."

En entendant la voix de l'élu, le visage de Hayate se décomposa instantanément, le choc exorbitant ses yeux ronds alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers Riku pour le fixer avec reproche.

" _Toi_ , chuchota-t-elle ardemment en le fusillant du regard. Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit qu'il était réveillé!?"

"Parce que j'adore l'expression actuelle sur ton visage..." la nargua Riku avec son plus beau sourire.

Bouche-bée, la défenseuse resta figée dans son expression de honte tandis que Riku se tournait vers Sora.

"Bien dormi?"

"Ma tête me fait super mal, mais sinon… j'ai connu pire?"

"On a tous connu pire", plaisanta Riku.

"On va se faire exécuter demain, affirma Hayate en se redressant contre leur piquet commun. J'ai entendu les gardes parler pendant que vous dormiez."

"Ah merveilleux, ironisa Riku. Ca on ne l'avait encore jamais expérimenté, effectivement!"

"Où est Iwako?", s'inquiéta soudain Sora qui avait effectivement été assommé en premier.

"Elle va bien, répondit Riku d'un ton certain. Elle est avec l'arbre."

"C'est sensé me rassurer!?" s'indigna Hayate, en tirant brutalement sur les cordes qui les retenaient tous au poteau.

Un craquement retentit soudainement dans le dos de Riku. En effet, le mât de bois n'avait pas pu résister à la force colossale de la défenseuse et avait été abimé par son gigotement, libérant par la même occasion les poignets de Riku.

"Tu es plutôt pratique ma parole", la complimenta à sa manière le jeune Maître de la Keyblade en observant ses mains libres devant lui.

"Vite, le pressa-t-elle avec sérieux. Va rejoindre Iwako!"

"Je vous libère et on y va tous les trois", affirma Riku en se remettant sur ses jambes.

"Non, contesta cependant la jeune femme en baissant la tête. Je resterai ici pour faire face à mon jugement. Je saurai les convaincre de notre innocence et régler ce conflit dignement. J'avais tort et je dois redresser mes erreurs correctement à présent. Si je pars, j'aurais l'impression de fuir comme une lâche."

"Haya…?" fit Sora soucieux.

"Ne t'en fais pas… Je ne "quitte" pas volontairement le groupe cette fois-ci. Je crois en la Justice et j'aimerais défendre notre innocence à tous. Je ne peux refuser de me soumettre à un procès équitable, mais je refuse d'abandonner Iwako aussi longtemps dans cette forêt."

"Sora?" interrogea alors Riku en se tournant vers son ami d'enfance toujours attaché.

"Pars devant Riku, décida l'élu en levant vers lui des yeux décidés. Je reste aussi, au cas où les choses tournent mal… Va chercher Iwako."

Hésitant un instant, son regard passant de Sora à Hayate, Riku leur tourna finalement le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"S'il y a un quelconque problème, lança Riku par-dessus son épaule avant de quitter la tente. N'oubliez pas les commlink."

…

Une fois que le dos de Riku disparut subrepticement dans l'obscurité de la nuit au-dehors de la tente, Sora s'étonna un instant de sa capacité à passer si facilement sous la vigilance des gardes avant de remarquer le silence qui s'était abattu dans leur tipi suite à son départ. Sora n'avait pas suivi toute la discussion qui s'était déroulée entre Riku et Hayate, mais il en avait entendu assez pour savoir que la jeune femme allait mal.

« ... tu aurais dû partir avec lui », retentit enfin la voix faible de Hayate dans le silence nocturne de la tente.

« Il n'était pas question que je te laisse toute seule ici », répondit du tac-au-tac Sora.

Le jeune homme se tordit le cou pour tenter de voir le visage de son interlocutrice, mais sa position autour du piquet central l'en empêchait. Il ne sentait que l'épaule de John Smith contre la sienne quelque part sur sa droite. L'Anglais semblait toujours évanoui.

« Je suis seule responsable de cette situation désastreuse, affirma la défenseuse d'une voix éteinte, comme lasse. S'il doit m'arriver malheur demain, j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas là. Tu n'es pas coupable, toi. »

La sentant toujours aussi déprimée, Sora tenta de prendre un ton un peu plus entraînant, tout en parlant plus bas :

« Hey arrête avec ça maintenant... On est une équipe, tu te souviens ? Et pour avant-hier, j'arrête pas de me dire que c'est moi qui n'aurait jamais dû te laisser partir... »

Sora se tut juste avant de laisser les mots « avec Kocoum » s'échapper de sa bouche... Il reprit donc avec douceur :

« A partir de maintenant, je ne te lâche plus, ok ? Et pour demain on...on trouvera une solution. _Ensemble_. »

Comme Hayate ne daigna pas répondre à ce commentaire et qu'une certaine tension s'installait dans l'air froid de leur prison de toile, Sora inspira avant de reprendre :

« Tu sais, moi je serai pas grand chose sans vous... je veux dire, tous les gens qui croient en moi, tous mes amis. Je m'en suis rendu compte lors... du Test de Maîtrise. Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle: je sais que je suis le Porteur le moins puissant de nous quatre. Et je sais aussi que c'est Riku qui devrait être le porteur légitime de la Chaîne Royale... Mais c'est pas grave que je sois faible tout seul, et toi c'est pas grave si tu es pas un bon chef... L'important, c'est que tous ensemble, on est super fort. Moi en tout cas, j'ai besoin de votre force, à Riku, à Iwako et à toi, pour supporter le poids de Chaîne Royale... »

Un court silence suivit à nouveau cette tirade sur l'amitié, avant que des sons ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des sanglots étouffés ne s'élèvent du côté du poteau où était attachée Hayate. La voix de la jeune femme, faible et brisée, lâcha alors :

« … je suis tellement désolée... »

« T'en fais pas ! explosa Sora en se tortillant contre le mât du tipi pour essayer de coller son dos contre celui de la défenseuse. Pour le moment, dans ce monde, on est un peu tous largués, tu sais ! Et puis, c'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve dans un sale pétrin tous les deux, non ? Tu te souviens sur la Planète au Trésor ? Quand on s'était fait bêtement attraper et attacher par ces pirates ? »

« ...non, précisa Hayate qui semblait mal à l'aise. C'est pas ça je... je voulais dire... »

Il la sentit prendre une grande inspiration avant d'avouer :

« ...je m'en veux terriblement... de t'avoir crier dessus. J'ai parlé avec Riku et j'ai réalisé que... j'ai juste passé mes nerfs sur toi quand... j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ma proposition et... Enfin ! Cela n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait, et je... _devais_ m'excuser. »

Sora connaissait assez le caractère fier de la jeune femme pour être touché par ses excuses sincères et honnêtes. Ne sachant que répondre, il tenta encore de tourner la tête en sa direction mais il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire : il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage.

« … tu m'en veux c'est ça ? »

« Non ! s'exclama Sora en comprenant le malentendu derrière son silence. Non c'est pas ça du tout ! Ça m'a... surpris sur le coup... et c'est vrai que ça m'a aussi rendu triste mais... en même temps, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te vois comme ça. »

« ...pardon ? » s'étonna Hayate.

« Ben... même si tu te maîtrises mieux depuis un moment, je sais que tu as toujours eu de la peine à contrôler tes émotions... et t'as une forte personnalité, donc je savais que ça pouvait arriver... Tu te souviens du tout début ? Il y a presque deux ans, quand on s'est rencontrés ? En fait on se criait presque tous les jours dessus. En tout cas, on était rarement d'accord. C'était Iwako qui calmait tout le temps le jeu... »

« ... ça paraît tellement loin, souffla Hayate nostalgique. Je suis donc toujours aussi désagréable ? »

« Mais non ! s'écria Sora qui se serait volontiers écraser la main sur le visage s'il avait pu. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Ecoute... pour l'autre jour, je ne l'ai pas pris personnellement et c'est pas grave, d'accord ? Je préfère... que tu me dises clairement quand ça va pas, parce qu'avec…"

Sora s'arrêta juste au bon moment. Il allait mentionner Kairi, mais il jugea plus judicieux de ne pas parler de son ancien amour de jeunesse alors qu'il remontait le moral à la nouvelle élue de son coeur. Il s'était rendu compte que l'absence de dialogue entre la Princesse de Coeur et lui-même avait sans aucun doute été l'un des problèmes à l'origine de leur "rupture", Kairi ne lui ayant jamais explicitement dit qu'elle ne supportait plus de l'attendre… Néanmoins, Sora décida de garder cette réalisation pour lui-même et reprit avec sérieux:

"CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE, c'est que si on me dit pas _clairement_ les choses, ben... j'ai tendance à rien comprendre... Je veux juste être sûr que tu saches. Pour l'avenir."

Hayate sembla se détendre dans son dos, mais lâcha un profond soupir que Sora interpréta comme une moquerie.

« ...Oui je sais, concéda-t-il d'un air boudeur. Je suis un imbécile. J'y peux rien. »

« ... non, le contredit Hayate d'une voix soudainement beaucoup plus calme et plus douce. Ne dis pas ça...»

Sora tendit l'oreille, le cœur battant, espérant entendre un petit compliment sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme.

« Si être comme toi signifie être un imbécile, admit Hayate avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, alors je pense qu'on aurait besoin de plus d'imbéciles dans le Monde... »

Enchanté, et sentant que Hayate se détendait au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, Sora sourit avec satisfaction. Puis, tout en se broyant la colonne vertébrale contre le piquet de bois qui les séparait, le jeune homme tenta de coller ses épaules contre celles de la jeune femme. Après quoi il ajouta avec légèreté, pour mettre un terme à leur discussion :

« A l'avenir, si tu as envie de me crier dessus, ben crie-moi dessus. Je sais que c'est pas contre moi, qu'il faut juste que ça sorte... Par contre après, si y a des excuses qui suivent, c'est top ! Et... »

Il fit une pause hésitante avant de lâcher, d'un ton enjoué tout en souriant de toutes ses dents:

« … et si y a un câlin en prime, je dis pas non ! »

Cette fois, il en était sûr, Hayate pouffa discrètement de rire. Puis, lentement, le rire sembla se muer imperceptiblement en légères pleurs ... Ne sachant vraiment plus quoi faire pour la calmer par les mots, Sora chercha finalement à trouver les mains de la jeune femme quelque part vers la base du poteau qui les emprisonnait tous deux. Ne pouvant faire mieux pour lui prendre la main, car étant toujours ligoté au niveau des poignets, le jeune homme parvint à entrelacer ses doigts entre ceux de Hayate. Puis il souffla, rassurant :

« ...hey ? Ca va aller maintenant... »

Contre ses épaules, Sora sentit Hayate baisser la tête et avouer dans un souffle, presque un murmure:

« … pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si gentil avec moi…? »

Sora haussa ses sourcils en V, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ces paroles. Devait-il s'excuser? Devrait-il lui parler méchamment, comme Riku? Prenant son courage à deux mains mais ne parvenant pas à utiliser les réels mots qui devaient être utilisés en cette circonstance parfaite (si on oubliait le fait qu'ils étaient attachés et ne se voyaient pas), Sora affirma avec franchise:

"... parce que je t'adore."

En guise de réponse à son aveu excessif, le seul son qu'il perçut dans son dos fut une sorte de gémissement de douleur. Malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait rien aux réactions actuelles de Hayate, Sora fut rassuré de toujours sentir le contact des doigts de la jeune femme dans les siennes. Mais c'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose remuer sur sa droite... et qui le coupa totalement dans son élan, ainsi que dans sa discussion en tête-à-tête avec Hayate.

« John? Appela Sora en tournant la tête en direction du mouvement. Tu es réveillé ?»

Un borborygme affirmatif lui répondit, puis Sora vit du coin de l'oeil l'homme secouer ses cheveux blonds en tous sens pour se réveiller tout à fait. L'Elu de la Keyblade voulait prendre des nouvelles de son état lorsqu'il entendit subitement une voix de femme s'élever de l'autre côté de la toile de tente :

« Je veux affronter le regard de l'homme blanc qui a tué Kocoum »

« Fais vite », répondit la voix du garde posté à l'extérieur.

Sora se trouvait à l'opposé de l'entrée de leur prison, mais il reconnut clairement la silhouette féminine qui s'agenouilla bientôt quelque part sur sa droite, devant John Smith. Ce dernier du reste, en la reconnaissant, lâcha son nom d'un air à la fois surpris et heureux :

« Pocahontas ! »

« John... »

S'il le voulait, Sora aurait très bien pu tourner la tête sur la droite et assister à la scène touchante qui allait suivre. Mais, respectant leur intimité et aussi désirant faire le moins possible partie de ce moment, le jeune homme décida de tourner le regard dans l'autre sens, feignant l'inconscience. Au vue de son silence, Hayate semblait avoir pris la même résolution.

« Je m'en veux tellement... » reprit Pocahontas d'une voix peinée, sans doute en se couchant sur John.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Smith en rigolant. Pour ça ? J'ai déjà survécu à bien pire ! Je n'ai pas d'exemples précis mais... »

« Il aurait mieux fallu qu'on ne se rencontre pas... le coupa Pocahontas avec résignation. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ! »

« Pocahontas, regarde-moi... »

Il y eut un court silence, l'air étant à présent tellement saturé d'émotions qu'elles en étaient presque palpables. Sora retint sa respiration de manière à pouvoir entendre la suite:

« Plutôt mourir demain, que de vivre un siècle sans t'avoir connue... »

Comprenant qu'il assistait malgré lui à une scène de déclaration amoureuse particulièrement émouvante, Sora se sentit alors terriblement mal à l'aise et fit encore plus d'efforts pour tenter de disparaître de ce tipi. Son inconfort, malheureusement, augmenta encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Hayate tenait toujours ses doigts entre les siens avec une certaine fermeté.

« Si je ne t'avais pas connue, reprit John Smith avec tendresse, je serai rester aveugle et sourd, et j'aurai continué à ne rien comprendre... peu importe ce qu'il se passe à présent, je n'ai aucun regret. »

« Je ne comprends pas... admit tristement Pocahontas. Je pensais que notre amour pouvait réunir nos deux peuples... Je n'aurais jamais cru que la haine et la mort seraient les plus fortes, et ne nous laisseraient pour toute compagnie que des murmures dans la nuit... »

Alors que Sora sentait Hayate resserrer imperceptiblement ses doigts dans les siens, la voix du garde à l'extérieur le fit soudain sursauter :

« Pocahontas ! »

« Je ne peux te quitter... » murmura Pocahontas à l'adresse de Smith, plus peinée que jamais.

« Et tu ne le feras pas, assura John avec douceur. Qu'importe ce qu'il m'arrivera demain, je serai près de toi... pour toujours... »

Les deux amants s'enlacèrent et Sora, réalisant le drame qui se passait quasiment devant lui, sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne pouvait s'abstenir de se mettre à la place de Pocahontas... Leur histoire d'amour était sans doute la plus tragique qu'il ait jamais vue...

Enfin, après de longues minutes lourdement insonores, Sora vit du coin de l'oeil Pocahontas se relever et venir, contre toute attente, s'agenouiller entre Hayate et lui.

« Je suis vraiment navrée de vous avoir mêlés à tout ça... »

« Non princesse, intervint Hayate sans hésitation. C'est à moi de te demander pardon : c'est ma faute si Kocoum est... C'est moi qui l'ait prévenu. Qui lui ai dit où vous étiez. »

Sora se tordit le cou pour pouvoir apercevoir l'expression faciale de Pocahontas : la jeune indienne fixait Hayate avec sérieux, mais aucune colère ne se lisait sur son visage.

« Tu ignorais que Thomas serait là, la défendit alors John Smith. Or c'est lui qui a tiré, pas toi... »

« Non... trancha Pocahontas en se redressant lentement, résolue. Kocoum n'est mort à cause d'aucun de nous... Il est une victime de cette guerre, comme nous tous. »

Sora, ainsi que ses deux comparses détenus, restèrent sans voix devant cette cruelle mais néanmoins sage vérité. Puis ce fut la princesse indienne qui reprit, sûre d'elle à présent :

« Je vais tout faire pour trouver une solution... je le jure. Cela ne peut se finir ainsi... »

Elle partit en direction de la sortie et Sora jugea bon de lui indiquer le chemin à prendre :

« Va chercher Riku et Iwako ! chuchota-t-il avec empressement. Ils pourront peut-être t'aider. Ils sont sûrement vers Grand-Mère Feuillage ! »

La silhouette de Pocahontas se découpa un instant sur la toile de tente en face de Sora, à la manière d'une ombre chinoise, et il lui sembla qu'elle lui lançait un hochement de tête affirmatif. Puis le lourd tissu se referma, les plongeant à nouveau tous dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il y eut un court silence, puis la voix de Smith, mélancolique mais décidée, déclara :

« Sora et Hayate…échappez-vous si vous le pouvez. Mais moi je ne lutterai pas demain. Cette guerre n'a aucun sens, et je ne veux plus en faire partie... »

Sora frissonna... mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

 _ **Nous espérons que vous avez au moins un petit peu pardonné à Hayate après cette partie...**_  
 _ **^^'**_  
 _ **Et on touche au bout: la prochaine partie sera la clôture du monde de Pocahontas.**_  
 _ **Par contre... on ne promet pas que tous nos personnages en sortiront indemnes...**_

 _ **Petit bonus pour celles et ceux qui aimeraient voir des scènes illustrées: nous avons créé un compte Deviantart!**_

 _ **(Oui, parce qu'on dessine quand on a le temps XD)**_

 _ **Cherchez "NsperisetLirae" et vous devriez nous trouverez...**_


	22. Chapter 22: La Rose des Vents 5

**_Bonjour les amis, comme Lirae l'avait prédit, son chapitre est sorti après 1000 ans. Enfin, il vous avait prévenu!_**

 ** _Voici donc la suite et fin tant attendue de Pocahontas, avec un Boss final un peu...particulier (comme l'entier de ce monde d'ailleurs!). On prévient les âmes sensibles: ne mangez pas avant de lire ce chapitre._**

 ** _Toutes nos excuses, Lirae était inspiré... et Nsperis l'a laissé faire. Pire, il y a eu des encouragements et des propositions complémentaires... (vous allez voir de quoi nous parlons...)_**

 ** _P.S: pour Erza, il ne s'agit pas de sang!_**

...

Riku courait dans la forêt, tentant d'éviter les sentinelles envoyées par le village afin de surveiller les bois les séparant du campement des Anglais. Arrivé à la clairière de Grand-Mère Feuillage, il jaillit hors du bosquet à la hâte, ses bras recouverts d'égratignures provoquées par sa course effrénée au travers des branches qui lui avaient barré la route et qu'il n'avait pu éviter à cause de la pénombre nocturne. Il chercha Iwako du regard, anxieux et à bout de souffle, et l'aperçut enfin, flottant au-dessus du tronc cassé faisant face au faciès du vieux saule, les cheveux bleutés de la magicienne ondulant autour d'elle tels des courants marins. Les cils de ses yeux clos vibraient sous l'effet d'une intense concentration et ses lèvres pulpeuses, entrouvertes, semblaient murmurer des paroles que les oreilles de Riku ne parvenaient pas à saisir. Ne comprenant pas la situation, mais ne s'en souciant guère pour l'instant, il s'empressa de rejoindre la jeune femme, profondément soulagé de la retrouver saine et sauve suite à leur emprisonnement et son abandon.

"Iwa!"

Entendant la voix du jeune homme, la magicienne ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sa transe se brisa. Comme au ralenti, Riku vit le vent autour d'elle cesser de souffler, son corps entamant une chute vers la souche d'arbre, et il accourut afin de la rattraper. In extremis, elle atterrit dans ses bras tendus et s'exclama avec une expression emplie de panique.

"Riku! s'écria t-elle apeurée, touchant frénétiquement le visage du jeune homme avant de passer une main tremblante dans sa chevelure argentée. Tu vas bien!?"

Sur ces paroles, une lumière verte recouvrit immédiatement le corps du Maître de la Keyblade: Iwako avait activé un sort de Soin avant d'entendre sa réponse, n'ayant pas même besoin de matérialiser sa Keyblade afin de canaliser le sort. En réalité cependant, les tendres attentions de la jeune femme guérirent le cœur de Riku bien plus que le soin physique qu'elle venait de lui administrer.

"Mais…reprit la magicienne en cherchant ses autres compagnons du regard. Où sont Sora et Hayate?!"

"Ils sont toujours vivants, tenta de la rassurer Riku en resserrant ses bras autour du corps de la magicienne. Mais ils sont détenus avec Smith et... la tribu compte les exécuter à l'aube."

"Et tu les as laissés là-bas?!"

"Sora est avec Hayate, rappela Riku comme pour se rassurer lui-même. Fais-lui confiance, elle m'a certifié qu'elle nous contacterait si les choses devaient mal tourner. Et nous étions tous d'accord qu'il était inacceptable de te laisser seule dans la forêt, mais Hayate a refusé de fuir sans plaider correctement son innocence."

"Riku c'est bien ça le problème! paniqua Iwako. Hayate et Sora sont face à une potentielle mise à mort. Et crois-moi, si le jugement final doit être négatif, Hayate s'y soumettra. C'est dans sa nature, elle ne remettrait jamais en question sa notion de la justice. Mais pour moi, c'est _ça_ qui est inacceptable!"

Alors, sous les yeux exorbités de Riku, la magicienne fit se matérialiser Cristal de Givre dans sa main directrice et commença à léviter, quittant par la même occasion le nid que Riku lui avait créé de ses bras. La jeune femme planta son regard péridot dans celui du jeune homme, puis après une profonde inspiration – sans doute pour se calmer – elle reprit d'un ton calme mais néanmoins décidé:

"J'ai fait de mon mieux pour suivre tes ordres depuis le début de ce monde: ne pas utiliser la Keyblade, rester passive pour ne pas perturber l'ordre des choses et juste trouver cette clé. Mais rien de tout cela n'a marché, et regarde où nous en sommes! Je suis désolée, mais maintenant, on va faire les choses à _ma_ manière."

Voyant la figure altière de la magicienne s'élever dans les airs telle une allégorie de la beauté, Riku ne put retenir la décomposition de son expression faciale, sa bouche se relâchant stupidement. Comme toujours, Iwako devait être la seule personne qui était capable de le sortir ainsi de ses obstinations, lui faisant recouvrer la raison avec tant de facilité.

"Tu n'as pas à te justifier Iwako, répondit-il en retrouvant tant bien que mal son masque facial d'impassibilité, baissant cependant avec amertume ses bras à présent tristement inoccupés. Yen Sid et Mickey m'ont _inlassablement_ répété qu'il fallait préserver l'ordre des mondes, et je pensais que c'était mon devoir d'assurer cet équilibre. Mais je me suis trompé. Pour commencer, moi aussi j'en ai marre. Mais surtout, dans une optique plus objective, si nous échouons dans ce monde en raison de ces règles archaïques, alors notre échec ici condamnera le futur de tous les mondes existants."

Ne s'attendant manifestement pas à cette réaction, les yeux en amande de la magicienne s'écarquillèrent comiquement, fixant Riku comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois.

"Tu… es d'accord?"

Ne répondant pas, Riku tendit le bras droit devant lui et invoqua Point du Jour, brisant de ce fait sa propre interdiction, comme pour confirmer sa rébellion.

"Je ne veux plus que notre groupe se dispute et se sépare pour des raisons aussi bancales. Ça suffit, admit le Maître de la Keyblade. Avant de rejoindrenos compagnons cela dit, j'ai besoin de clarifier quelque chose qui me perturbe… Depuis quand tu sais _voler_?"

"Je n'allais tout de même pas la laisser dans l'eau, intervint enfin Grand-Mère Feuillage avec sévérité, se réveillant de son sommeil figé. La pauvre petite a dû se hisser par les bras jusqu'à la rive, où elle s'est écroulée, dévastée."

"C'est vous qui lui avez donné ce pouvoir?", demanda Riku avec un pincement au cœur, se visualisant la scène décrite par l'esprit.

"Non, je lui ai simplement enseigné à écouter le vent chanter…"

Déconcerté par le lyrisme de cette explication d'une part, et son manque de précisions et de faits concrets d'autre part, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son amie qui lévitait toujours à quelques centimètres du sol. En réponse à son interrogation sourcilière, la magicienne ouvrit sa main, révélant une coquille brisée rappelant le pendentif du bijou que Pocahontas portait jadis autour du cou.

"Riku, il est cassé maintenant mais c'était en réalité le collier de la mère de Pocahontas, qui scellait la Clé du Vent! Tu sais, celui qui lui avait été transmis récemment par son père."

"La Clé!?" s'exclama Riku en tombant des nues, regardant les éclats de coquille brisés. Comment tu l'as trouvée?"

"Je l'ai ramassée par terre!"

"Iwako… lâcha Riku avec amusement. Je ne sais pas si ta chance est un miracle ou si je devrais être terrifié..."

"Grand-Mère Feuillage m'a appris à canaliser son énergie afin de me maintenir en l'air, continua la jeune femme, excitée par sa mobilité retrouvée et sans se soucier de la remarque de son compagnon aux cheveux argentés. Elle m'a dit que je pourrais dorénavant le faire par mes propres moyens, avec l'aide de ma Keyblade et d'une énergie propre sommeillant au fond de mon être."

Confirmant une fois pour toutes les allégations de la magicienne, des éclats blanchâtres de la coquille brisée s'éleva alors une clé composée de micro-tourbillons d'airs, traversée de courants multicolores évoquant l'éclat éphémère d'un arc-en-ciel.

"La Clé du Vent a protégé le village des Powhatan pendant des siècles, expliqua l'arbre millénaire en faisant frissonner ses lianes. Passant de parent à enfant depuis maintes générations. La Clé fut autrefois scellée dans ce collier afin de la dissimuler des êtres avides qui pourraient abuser de son pouvoir, jusqu'à finalement avoir été oubliée... Aujourd'hui, seuls les détenteurs du collier connaissent sa réelle valeur. Malheureusement, la mère de Pocahontas s'est tragiquement éteinte avant de transmettre ce savoir à sa fille..."

"Riku, intervint alors Iwako avec finalité. Maintenant que nous avons cette clé, nous pouvons aller récupérer Hayate et Sora, et enfin partir de ce monde!"

"Et Smith? s'étonna Riku. Lui aussi est condamné à mort. Et nous pouvons peut-être quand même arrêter ce conflit..."

"Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour les aider Riku, se désola la magicienne, mais ils nous ont tourné le dos aussitôt que la situation est devenue sérieuse. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils sont d'accord d'être raisonnés… Comment faire écouter quelqu'un qui refuse d'entendre? John Smith, nous pouvons l'aider en sauvant Sora et Hayate, mais après..."

Un bruissement soudain des feuillages dans son dos attira l'attention du Maître de la Keyblade et il fit volte-face au moment-même où une nouvelle silhouette accourait dans la clairière spirituelle.

"S'il vous plaît, s'éleva soudainement une voix féminine. J'ai besoin de votre aide! Ils vont les tuer à l'aube!"

"Pocahontas, s'écria Grand-Mère Feuillage en reconnaissant sa jeune protégée et future porteuse de la Clé du Vent. Calme-toi mon enfant…"

"Tout est de ma faute! soupira Pocahontas de dépit. Si John se fait tuer, ce sera entièrement de ma faute!"

"Tout n'est pas encore écrit mon enfant, l'apaisa encore Grand-Mère Feuillage. Tu _peux_ les arrêter. Souviens-toi de ton rêve!"

"Un rêve? interrogea Riku, en regardant le visage attristé de la princesse indienne. D'après mon expérience, les rêves peuvent avoir des significations. Pourrais-tu nous le décrire?"

"Je me promène dans les bois, narra Pocahontas en baissant la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Quand soudain j'aperçois à mes pieds quelque chose qui tourne… Et ensuite je vois que ce n'est qu'une flèche. Et cette flèche tourne, elle va de plus en plus vite. Elle tourne et tourne puis s'immobilise! Je pensais qu'elle m'indiquait le droit chemin, qu'elle me pointait vers John…"

Presque frénétique jusqu'alors, elle se figea. Regardant l'eau où le sang de Kocoum s'était déjà suffisamment dilué pour n'être plus qu'un souvenir effacé, la princesse tomba lentement à genoux.

"Mais je me suis trompée, murmura-t-elle avec regret, si affligée qu'elle ne réalisait même pas qu'un des individus en sa présence lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol. Je ne l'ai mené qu'à sa perte...J'avais tort, je me sens tellement perdue..."

Ne supportant pas la vue de cette tragique image, Iwako atterrit aux côtés de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes:

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Nos amis aussi sont en danger. Nous les sauverons tous, John inclus."

Riku cependant, face aux paroles précédemment énoncées par Pocahontas, eut une soudaine réalisation: il connaissait cet ensemble de mots! L'arbre, le vent, la guerre, la flèche, l'âme en errance... Ses yeux turquoise parcoururent la clairière plongée dans la pénombre qui les entourait, récitant de mémoire le poème qu'il avait relu une bonne centaine de fois:

" _Dans un nouveau monde sauvage,_

 _Où le vent caresse les souvenirs enfouis,_

 _Au pied de l'Arbre sans âge,_

 _Se trouve la Rose qui jamais ne vieillit._

 _Bravant la guerre et la violence,_

 _L'Amour, se défaisant de tous ses liens,_

 _Saura aider l'Âme en errance,_

 _Sa flèche lui révélant son destin."_

"Le compas! comprit alors Iwako, fouillant frénétiquement dans les poches de sa longue robe. Je l'ai retrouvé dans l'eau, quand vous vous êtes faits capturés…"

La magicienne extirpa alors un petit objet métallique des plis de ses vêtements, rond et serti d'or, ressemblant à une montre somptueuse dont le cadran ne bougeait point.

"C'est la flèche de ton rêve", fit remarquer l'arbre sans âge à l'adresse de sa protégée en voyant l'aiguille de métal tressaillir au rythme des mouvements de Pocahontas.

"Et la Rose qui ne vieillit jamais", en conclut Riku en se remémorant qu'il était d'usage de nommer "Rose des Vents" l'étoile indiquant les quatre points cardinaux.

"La flèche ne tourne pas, murmura Pocahontas. Elle ne fait qu'indiquer le même point quoique je fasse… Est-ce qu'il serait déjà trop tard?"

"Non, trancha Iwako. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Donne-moi ce compas."

Sans attendre, la jeune femme à la peau cuivrée s'exécuta et tendit la boussole d'or à la magicienne encore assise à côté d'elle. Puis, la silhouette élancée d'Iwako s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs, ses cheveux d'un saphir foncé voletant au gré du vent.

"Que se passe-t-il?!" s'exclama Pocahontas en réalisant subitement qu'Iwako savait voler et était armée d'une sorte de clé à l'aspect tranchant, faite de glace luisante.

Bon sang, pensa Riku en souriant ironiquement face à leur abandon total de leur promesse de non-intervention. Il songea que l'ordre de ce monde était officiellement endommagé à présent, voyant l'aspect terriblement divin de leur magicienne: Iwako, qui semblait prise dans une sorte de tempête boréale à présent, lâcha son sceptre qui demeura en lévitation devant elle. Puis, la magicienne fit de même avec le compas et la Clé du Vent, les deux objets se mettant à tournoyer l'un autour de l'autre avec une vélocité croissante, avant de se heurter violemment. Une lumière éclata au centre de la collision et après sa dissipation, la boussole d'or retomba sagement entre les mains d'Iwako. Après quoi, elle tendit l'objet à Pocahontas qui l'accepta de ses deux mains tendues, fixant l'écran de verre sous lequel la flèche se mit à tournoyer frénétiquement.

"Comment tu as su faire ça?" lâcha Riku abasourdi.

"Je ne sais pas, admit la magicienne, elle-même déroutée. Je l'ai juste fait. Mais j'imagine que ce n'était pas un hasard que ce soit moi qui ait trouvé le compas et la Clé du Vent à cet endroit précis..."

"J'avais raison! s'exclama alors la princesse indienne en voyant la flèche dans sa main s'arrêter en direction d'une destination inconnue à Riku, mais dont elle semblait connaître la nature. Il est mon destin!"

Riku voulut demander des précisions à la jeune femme, lorsqu'une désagréable sensation l'assaillit… il nota alors la présence de plus en plus précise d'un halo de lumière rougeâtre qui se déplaçait dans leur direction.

"L'aube…" souffla Iwako avec horreur en voyant le rougeoiement du soleil levant colorer le ciel d'une lumière atrocement vermeil.

Sans attendre, Pocahontas entama une course effrénée en direction de sa destination, dépassant la ligne mouvante du soleil qui la poursuivait dans sa course terrible contre la mort. Iwako s'apprêtait de toute évidence à la suivre en planant, lorsque le saule intervint vivement:

"Un dernier conseil jeune fille! lança Grand-Mère Feuillage. Tu n'as plus la Clé du Vent pour t'aider à léviter et la magie que tu utilises actuellement n'est pas sans danger. Si tu puises trop dans _ce_ pouvoir, il risque de te consumer…"

Comprenant alors avec un frisson d'inquiétude que l'arbre faisait références aux Ténèbres, Riku attrapa à la hâte la main pendante de la femme qui flottait devant lui, la tournant dans sa direction afin de regarder ses yeux. Comme il le craignait, il constata avec horreur que l'un de ses yeux péridot s'était partiellement saturé d'un violet foncé, créant une sorte de tâche recouvrant un quart de son iris. Ce même éclat améthyste qu'il avait aperçu tantôt dans son regard…

"Arrête ça tout de suite! s'exclama-t-il paniqué, craignant que son amie n'emprunte le chemin que lui-même, jadis, avait arpenté avec tant de souffrances. Réfléchis aux conséquences!"

"Riku ça suffit! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de l'ordre des mondes, des Ténèbres ou de la Lumière! La vie de nos amis est en jeu, et nous n'avons plus le _temps_ d'en parler!"

Elle tourna alors la tête en direction de la figure s'éloignant en direction de la forêt.

"Et même pour la guerre, continua-t-elle les yeux tremblants. J'avais abandonné l'idée que nous pouvions les aider… mais peut-être que l'action d'une des leurs saura mieux les toucher que les paroles d'étrangers..."

Fixant la lueur violacée de son regard, Riku dévisagea un instant son amie et constata avec soulagement qu'elle semblait demeurer en pleine possession de sa capacité de discernement, malgré son usage prononcé du pouvoir des Ténèbres. Peut-être était-elle capable, comme lui, de les canaliser sans se laisser submerger? Il décida ainsi de revenir sur le sujet ultérieurement, à l'occasion de leur retour au vaisseau Gummi, afin de clarifier cette incertitude ou d'aider Iwako à empêcher sa corruption physique - en l'occurrence visible dans ses iris - par l'utilisation prolongée de ce pouvoir.

"Allons-y", lâcha-t-il enfin à son encontre.

La magicienne ne se laissa pas prier: son grand sceptre dans une main, elle s'envola brusquement à la suite de Pocahontas, Riku la suivant en concentrant toute sa force et son agilité dans ses jambes. Rapidement, les deux porteurs rattrapèrent la princesse indienne qui courait avec l'énergie de l'espoir inexorable, soutenue par le pouvoir de la Clé habitant à présent le compas de John. Les enjambées de la princesse semblaient ainsi portées par le vent qui l'accompagnait. Les ombres allongées des arbres dissonant sinistrement avec la lumière rougeoyante de l'aube, rappelant l'avancée de troupes sur un champ de bataille sanglant. Des échos de haine et de violence se propageaient dans la forêt alentour, contrastant tristement avec les foulées acharnées de Pocahontas.

"Esprit du vent, donne-moi des ailes!" implora-t-elle et une puissante bourrasque vint la soutenir dans sa course, ses longs cheveux d'ébènes fouettant l'air autour d'elle.

Les trois compagnons débouchèrent simultanément de la frondaison. La lumière éblouissante du soleil émergeant révéla une armée d'hommes assoiffés de sang et revêtus d'armures étincelantes, avançant à pas enragés en direction d'une vertigineuse falaise. Au sommet de l'escarpement, la silhouette ombragée du chef Powhatan, droite et menaçante, se détachait violemment de l'ardeur rouge du ciel infernal, présageant le potentiel massacre qui se produirait en ces lieux. Derrière lui, se tenait sa tribu, accompagnée d'ondulations de fumée noirâtre et scandant l'éloge funèbre des étrangers criminels. Leurs ombres rôdaient sur la pente escarpée menant à la colline d'exécution, tels des démons de la guerre en quête de vengeance.

"Rendez-nous le capitaine Smith, sauvages!" s'insurgeaient les Anglais, gonflés de colère face à la figure couchée sur un rocher, ligotée et retenue par des Indiens aux visages peints, martyre de la folie des Hommes. Près de lui, se tenaient agenouillés Hayate et Sora, poignets attachés et retenus par des gardes eux aussi. Le visage de la défenseuse n'était pas perceptible depuis la lisière de la forêt, mais Riku aperçut l'expression de Sora, inhabituellement dure et ses yeux exultant une colère profonde. Comme au ralenti, le père de Pocahontas leva son arme au-dessus de son prisonnier aux cheveux d'or, prêt à frapper, mais son geste ne fut pas terminé. En effet, Pocahontas, telle Psyché protégeant Amour, s'était jetée sur le corps de son amant. Au même instant, Sora avait déchiré les cordes qui le retenaient, renversant ses détenteurs et se positionnant lui aussi entre le bourreau et sa victime. Iwako exécuta un vol plané d'une vitesse aberrante, atterrissant aux côtés de Hayate et frappant le garde qui la surveillait d'un revers de sceptre. Alors que l'indien s'écrasait sur le sol, avec un regard d'effroi vis-à-vis de cette créature volante qui venait de fondre sur lui, la magicienne libéra simplement son amie des liens qui la retenaient. Relevant enfin la tête, les yeux rougis de larmes de Hayate rencontrèrent ceux, soulagés, d'Iwako, et les deux jeunes femmes se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"Tu voles!" s'enthousiasma Hayate, des larmes coulant instantanément sur ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur, de traces de larmes, de morve et du reste de sang de Kocoum.

Semblant retrouver son âme face à son amie capable de se mouvoir à nouveau par ses propres moyens, la défenseuse sauta sur ses jambes et le Maître de la Keyblade quant à lui, rejoignit Sora face au chef Powhatan. Ce dernier regarda les porteurs avec amertume, avant de fixer à nouveau sa fille allongée de tout son corps sur John Smith.

"Si vous le tuez, alors vous devrez me tuer aussi." déclara Pocahontas à l'intention de son père.

Le visage de l'homme, fier et dur jusqu'alors, se relâcha progressivement, l'arme au-dessus de sa tête retombant lentement jusqu'à reposer le long de son flanc droit.

« Regarde autour de toi, continua la fille du chef avec une dignité royale indéniable. Voici où la voie de la haine nous a mené. »

La jeune femme au teint hâlé échangea un regard amoureux avec le condamné à mort avant de continuer :

« Ceci est le chemin que je choisis, père. Quel sera le tien? »

Une lueur de doute traversa les pupilles du chef indien, quand une brise caressante vint jouer avec la chevelure d'ébène du veuf, soulevant ses mèches avec douceur.

« Ma fille parle avec une sagesse dépassant son âge, reconnut-il finalement en inspirant profondément, tournant la tête vers tous les hommes, indiens ou blancs, rassemblés en ce lieu fatidique. Nous sommes tous venus avec colère dans nos cœurs, mais ma fille est venue avec courage et compassion. Dès aujourd'hui, s'il doit y avoir plus de morts, cela ne commencera pas de ma main. Libérez-le !»

L'armée anglaise se tut, hésitante, et ne s'attendant certainement pas à voir une jeune femme indienne protéger l'un des leurs avec tant d'acharnement, offrant sa vie en échange de son pardon. Profitant de cette accalmie, Riku balaya le terrain d'un regard inspecteur et repéra un homme au fort embonpoint, habillé d'une cape rouge couvrant partiellement son énorme corps. Il semblait être sans nul doute le dirigeant des Anglais, ainsi que le propagateur de la haine dans ce campement. Sa théorie parut se confirmer lorsque Riku crut même apercevoir des filaments de Ténèbres, telles des chaînes, le relier à ses hommes… Était-il encore humain ? Ou son cœur avait-il déjà été dévoré par sa propre noirceur ?

« Qu'attendez-vous bandes de lâches ? hurla soudainement le commandant anglais en s'emparant d'une arme à feu. Tuez ces sauvages ! »

Il pointa alors le canon de son fusil en direction du chef de tribu, abaissant le chien et apposant son doigt sur la détente, souhaitant visiblement, par cet acte, déclencher un combat sanglant. Comprenant l'intention de l'homme, Riku se précipita de toutes ses forces, bondissant de la falaise afin d'atterrir directement vers l'agresseur en contrebas. En dépit de sa rapidité, le commandant Anglais eut le temps d'appuyer sur la détente et, sous les yeux horrifiés de Riku, la balle partit à toute allure. Le Maître de la Keyblade eut tout juste le temps de se retourner, repérant Sora qui se campa sur ses jambes devant le chef de tribu en croisant ses poings devant son visage, tentant d'utiliser les plaquettes métalliques couvrant le dos de ses gants pour amortir le choc du mortel projectile. Assourdi par un battement frénétique dans ses tempes, Riku, paralysé, sentit le temps décélérer et vit son meilleur ami se prendre la balle de plein fouet. Tombant à la renverse, des gouttes écarlates éclaboussèrent la tunique blanche du chef indien alors qu'un terrible cri de douleur s'échappait de la bouche de l'Élu. Tandis que celui-ci s'écrasait lourdement au sol, pratiquement en position foetale, Hayate et Iwako se ruèrent sur lui en hurlant.

« Il est seulement blessé à la main!" s'écria derechef leur guérisseuse à l'intention de Riku, dont toute couleur avait quitté le visage à la vue de son meilleur ami percuté par une balle au point d'impact inconnu.

Se calmant quelque peu face à cette découverte, la jeune femme continua son explication frénétique mais de manière plus analytique:

"En revanche, la balle a traversé la plaque de la main gauche et est incrustée dans sa paume avec des débris de métal explosés. Je dois m'en occuper tout de suite si on veut sauver sa main! Je compte sur vous pour m'en donner le temps! »

Les indiens, comprenant que leur chef venait d'être épargné de la mort grâce au garçon qu'ils avaient projeté d'assassiner, retrouvèrent soudainement leur lucidité et s'emparèrent de leurs arcs afin d'entrer en formation défensive organisée, pour faire face aux Anglais. Ceux-ci cependant regardèrent l'homme qui venait de tirer avec une colère non dissimulée, semblant profondément dégoutés par l'action de leur supposé supérieur. La haine incontrôlable qui s'était tantôt déchaînée entre les deux camps opposés, paraissait subitement se diriger vers une seule et même personne: le commandant anglais.

« Radcliffe ! hurla le jeune homme dénommé Thomas en se détachant de la foule de visages pâles. Vous auriez pu tuer John ! Ils avaient baissé leurs armes, vous êtes un lâche!»

Contre toute attente, les hommes venus d'au-delà de l'océan s'éloignèrent de leur chef, serrant leurs poings autour de leurs armes avec méfiance. Réalisant la traîtrise de ses hommes, Radcliffe, paniqué, balaya le champ de bataille du regard, semblant chercher quelqu'un.

"Je sens un Chercheur! s'exclama alors Iwako en pointant un morceau de ciel rouge, vide, de son indexe. Il est là!"

Lévitant de manière à se positionner entre l'espace vacant et Sora, adoptant une pose protectrice avec son sceptre, la magicienne s'adressa à l'endroit inoccupé au-dessus de la tête de Radcliffe.

"Inutile de te cacher, déclara-t-elle sévèrement. Je sais que tu es là! Montre-toi monstre!"  
C'est alors qu'une figure vêtue de noir apparut en amont du commandant anglais, debout dans les airs comme sur un sol invisible.

"Monstre? répéta l'homme en retirant sa capuche, révélant ses cheveux blonds coupés court et sa la barbe taillée en bouc qui entourait son visage. Je ne suis pas un monstre voyons, je jouais simplement à cache-cache! Je te félicite de m'avoir trouvé si rapidement! Cela dit"

"Luxord? murmura Sora haletant, tenant sa main sanglante contre lui, le visage crispé de douleur.

"Je m'appelle Oruld maintenant, expliqua l'ancien membre de l'Organisation en haussant les épaules. Bien que cela ne change en rien notre statut d'opposants, j'imagine. Tu étais plus réactif dans mes souvenirs, quelque chose ne vas pas?"

Sur ces paroles, l'individu vêtu de cuir se caressa la barbe en observant avec amusement la main de Sora sur laquelle Iwako opérait encore des soins d'urgence. Dans un cri de rage, Hayate lança alors Crépuscule Ailé métamorphosée en Hallebarde dans sa direction. Le Chercheur se téléporta dans les ombres, esquivant sans encombres.

"Iwako, s'exclama fermement Hayate, n'y tenant plus et fixant Oruld avec mépris. Je te laisse protéger Pocahontas et Sora..."

Récupérant son arme dans une gerbe d'étincelles, et lui faisant reprendre sa forme initiale de lame orangée, la défenseuse sauta en bas de la falaise, rejoignant Riku dans le combat à venir.

"Vous m'aviez promis le pouvoir! hurla alors le commandant anglais, interrompant insolemment la conversation, levant ses petits yeux vers l'ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII qui flottait toujours dans les airs. Donnez-moi l'or, l'autorité, le RESPECT que je mérite! Tuez ces gens qui osent me défier!"

"Misérable pantin, siffla la figure volante en observant Radcliffe en contrebas. Tu veux le pouvoir, et bien le pouvoir tu obtiendras… Il était d'ailleurs temps de raviver quelque peu cette ambiance maussade!"

C'est alors que l'homme exécuta un simple claquement de ses doigts avant de se laisser tomber dans un portail de ténèbres sous ses pieds, disparaissant entièrement de la vue des porteurs. Immédiatement après ce départ, telle une maladie s'emparant progressivement d'un corps, les yeux de Radcliffe se tintèrent entièrement de noir. Depuis ses orbites, des veines sombres ressemblant à des craquelures sur un vase en porcelaine se répandirent sur son visage, puis son cou, continuant leur avancée nervée jusqu'à recouvrir ses mains. Une rumeur de terreur parcourut toute l'assemblée des guerriers, Anglais comme Indiens, qui s'éloignèrent alors de l'individu néfaste, ne sachant que penser de sa soudaine métamorphose. En contraste Hayate, qui regardait le visage crispé par la douleur de Sora, se mit à trembler d'une rage perceptible. Sans hésitation, elle transforma Crépuscule Ailé en hache et effectua un bon prodigieux, atterrissant directement sur la créature, à l'apparence de plus en plus monstrueuse, que devenait graduellement Radcliffe. La violence du choc créa un cratère autour des deux adversaires, mais le commandant anglais était parvenu à parer l'attaque avec son fusil, qui gisait à présent détruit sur le sol craquelé.

« Cette homme s'est laissé entièrement dévorer par les Ténèbres, s'exclama Riku depuis la foule entourant le commandant en pleine mutation. Il n'est déjà plus humain! Nous sommes les seuls capables de le battre à présent… »

« Alors délivrons-le, décida froidement la défenseuse en se positionnant aux côtés de Riku, sa Keyblade changeant de forme afin de se transformer en bazooka. Un peu d'action décérébrée me fera du bien. »

Sans plus attendre, elle pointa son canon en direction de Radcliffe, qui faisait désormais trois mètres de haut et dont le ventre adipeux était transpercé par un trou béant en forme de cœur. Son obésité avait été exacerbée par sa transformation, des couches innombrables de bourrelets se superposant sur toute sa morphologie. De sa bouche pendait une interminable et putride langue magenta et ses yeux semblaient avoir été remplacés par des pièces d'or incrustées. Malgré son apparence monstrueuse, ses vêtements conservaient leur extravagance, sa simple cape rouge ayant mutée en une véritable draperie royale dotée d'une somptueuse fourrure d'hermine. Sa tête, ayant pris des proportions gargantuesques, était dorénavant recouverte d'une couronne étincelante, ornée de diamants robustes et cachant tant bien que mal sa longue chevelure graisseuse, qui tombait par mèches tels des graines de soja sur-fermentées.

Ecœurée, Hayate appuya sur la détente.

Un tonnerre retentit le long de la plaine alors qu'un énorme projectile percutait l'horrible créature en plein abdomen. Celle-ci, sous le coup de l'impact, s'envola alors en direction de Riku.

« Tiens, s'exclama la jeune femme en regardant le Maître de la Keyblade avec un sourire carnassier. Attrape ! »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure argentée se positionna tel le batteur d'une équipe de baseball, métamorphosant Point du Jour en Claymore monumentale avant de s'écrier :

« Retour à l'envoyeur ! »

Violemment, il frappa Radcliffe du plat de la lame, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la base de la falaise.

"Désolée, ajouta Hayate en se tenant la main devant la bouche, regardant leur abjecte ennemi se prendre un éboulement sur sa grotesque tête. Je viens juste de vomir dans ma bouche."

Sans crier gare, la créature se vaporisa abruptement pour apparaître à nouveau derrière Hayate, l'attrapant et la serrant contre son torse dégoulinant d'une substance inconnue. Soudainement, sa mâchoire se referma autour du bras de la jeune femme, un filet de sang s'échappant d'entre ses dents étrangement acérées. Heureusement, Radcliffe ne semblait pas avoir calculé la force de la défenseuse dans sa stratégie, lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en bataille, dans un rugissement rauque, envoya un colossale coup de poing dans les dents du monstre, les brisant tel un vase Ming heurtant le sol. N'ayant plus de barrière pour la retenir, l'horriblement long organe buccal magenta fut libéré et pendit jusqu'au sol. Riku se téléporta alors à l'aide d'un portail de ténèbres en face du monstrueux faciès de Radcliffe et s'empara promptement de sa langue ondulante, l'arrachant d'un geste certain avant d'attraper le bras indemne de Hayate et de la sortir de sa prison de chaire. Sous le coup de la douleur, un cri misérable s'éleva de la gorge déployée de l'abomination, qui se tortilla sur le sol où se déversait abondamment le sang goudronné issu de son gosier détruit.

Brusquement, le son que produisait le Sans-cœur se muta en une sorte de vibration grave. Sur son crâne, à présent chauve, une bouche apparut à l'emplacement de l'oreille, puis des yeux se dessinèrent et un second nez germa au centre de ce nouveau visage. Un deuxième faciès ne se suffisant pas à lui-même, une nouvelle tumeur se détacha de la tête originale, formant une seconde entité indépendante. De son immonde bouche, la substance précédemment mentionnée se propagea alors rapidement, comme du vomi, recouvrant le sol à l'image d'une inondation soudaine. Hayate, Riku et les soldats anglais, qui s'étaient tant bien que mal éloignés du combat, se retrouvèrent ainsi les pieds dans « l'eau ». La sécrétion jusque-là translucide fut parcourue de filaments sombres, comme si les ténèbres usaient du liquide à la manière d'un conducteur, afin de plus facilement corrompre leurs victimes. Hayate, qui était d'ores et déjà recouverte par la substance puante en raison de l'attaque précédente de Radcliffe, poussa alors un hurlement strident. Sur les zones où le liquide huileux l'avait touchée, des traces de brûlures apparurent, recouvrant de cloques son bras déjà blessé par les marques dentaires, son épaule gauche et son abdomen. Frappés eux-aussi par l'attaque de zone, les Anglais tombèrent dans le liquide, comme inconscients, se faisant dès lors entièrement engloutir par la substance visqueuse.

Craignant une noyade générale, le Maître de la Keyblade se rua dans leur direction afin de leur venir en aide et ce fut là qu'il reconnut Thomas. Il l'attrapa par les bras afin de l'extraire de son emprisonnement baveux, lorsqu'il rencontra le visage du jeune tireur. Il peina à le reconnaître: sa peau était devenue pâle et sa blancheur maladive était entrecoupée par les mêmes veines noires qui recouvraient le corps de Radcliffe. Les yeux du jeune rouquin s'étaient révulsés, désormais dénués de pupilles et injectés de sang. Sans crier gare, Thomas tourna son visage vers Riku et le fixa de ses yeux vides, immobile. Puis violemment, il se lança en avant, tendant la mâchoire dans une tentative abrupte de mordre la jugulaire de Riku. Ce dernier parvint fort heureusement à l'arrêter par la force brute et le repoussa en arrière, au sein de ses autres camarades à l'apparence identiquement dénaturée. Le groupe d'hommes s'était levé avec maladresse, et lenteur, mais semblait soudainement empreint d'une énergie inhumaine. Des zombies, songea alors Riku en observant ce troupeau dénué de volonté. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Brusquement, et d'un même mouvement, ils tournèrent toutes leurs têtes en direction de Hayate et Riku – ce dernier ne semblant que partiellement touché par l'attaque en raison de sa résistance élevée aux Ténèbres –, avant de se jeter sur les deux jeunes porteurs comme des rapaces affamés. Si les jambes de Riku paraissaient seulement inhabituellement lourdes, Hayate, qui était exposée directement à son élément antagoniste, faisait de son mieux pour résister et ne pas laisser transparaître la terrible douleur qu'elle devait ressentir alors que la surface de sa peau contaminée continuait à brûler étrangement. Tremblante de souffrance, elle s'empara d'une potion de soin dans sa poche de veston, qui explosa promptement entre ses doigts en raison de l'excès de force involontaire qu'elle appliqua sur la fiole. Malheureusement, même les zones touchées par les gouttes de potion ne se soignèrent pas, la substance laissée par Radcliffe empêchant le liquide curatif d'atteindre l'épiderme infecté. Ne supportant finalement plus cette vue, Riku attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et la lança de toutes ses forces en direction de la falaise où Iwako traitait encore la blessure infestée d'échardes métalliques de Sora.

"Iwako! tonna le Maître de la Keyblade en observant d'un oeil méfiant les hommes possédés par l'hideux Sans-coeur le regarder avec appétit. Aurais-tu une minute pour nettoyer ta meilleure amie? J'ai _un peu_ besoin de son aide là!"

"Riku, répondit la magicienne d'un ton irrité, focalisée sur sa tâche ardue de retirer des échardes microscopiques d'une paume ensanglantée. J'ai _un peu_ les mains pleines à retirer la plaquette de Sora qui est _littéralement_ coincée _dans_ sa paume! Je n'ai pas le temps de nettoy… Oh mon dieu, Hayate!"

Au loin, certains Anglais avaient réussi à éviter la vague de liquide en se perchant sur des arbres, psalmodiant des prières en observant le monstre infernal qu'était devenu leur meneur. Riku comprit qu'il devait agir rapidement : la production de liquide ne s'était pas amoindrie et le niveau continuait à monter dans la zone de combat, risquant d'atteindre tôt ou tard leurs voies respiratoires. Craignant de blesser Thomas et ses compagnons, le Maître de la Keyblade dû éviter ses nombreux assaillants, dont les mouvements étaient devenus dangereusement plus agiles que sous leur forme véritable. Le Sans-Cœur de Radcliffe semblait de toute évidence les utiliser contre lui comme rempart humain… Sautant mais étant incapable de faire des roulades sur ce sol inondé d'immondices, Riku évitait les nombreuses attaques avec des mouvements rapides d'épaules, de tête, et des rotations de son corps. Finalement lassé, il abandonna l'armée de marionnettes de chair en ouvrant un portail des ténèbres et en se téléportant directement au-dessus de Radcliffe. Abaissant sa Claymore, il trancha net la seconde tête qui vomissait le liquide conducteur. Avant d'atterrir à nouveau sur ce sol répugnant, Riku ouvrit un nouveau portail et s'en expulsa latéralement, tentant de trancher en deux l'ennemi avec la vélocité ainsi accumulée dans la téléportation. Malheureusement, le monstre fut plus réactif cette fois-ci: sa cape, jusqu'alors immobile, prit soudain vie et attrapa Riku par la cheville pour le lancer au centre d'un rassemblement de zombies. Il atterrit violemment dans le liquide, le sentant dégouliner de ses cheveux, sur son visage, et provoquant un sentiment désagréable de démangeaison sur l'entier de sa peau exposée. Observant la substance autour de lui, qui semblait maintenir le lien manipulateur entre Radcliffe et ses esclaves sans volonté, le Maître de la Keyblade eut une soudaine idée: c'était risqué, mais Riku était agacé…

"A mon tour", souffla-t-il avec un sourire de travers, avant de se lever et de s'immobiliser complètement, au centre du cercle d'ennemis.

Fermant les yeux, le Maître de la Keyblade relâcha momentanément les chaînes de son cœur, libérant ainsi une onde de choc ténébreuse colossale, rendue plus puissante et plus rapide par le liquide visqueux. Les zombies qui l'attaquaient jusqu'alors se figèrent, semblant incertains quant au maître auquel ils devaient leur allégeance. S'en suivit une sorte de bataille mentale: Radcliffe et Riku se tenaient face à face, se disputant la dominance sur la substance conductrice. Contrairement aux minces filaments que Radcliffe dispersait dans tous les sens, les ténèbres émanant de Riku étaient plus contrôlées, plus condensées et parvinrent finalement à interrompre tous les liens connectant le Maître Sans-Cœur et ses esclaves de chair. Par sa volonté, Riku commanda aux Anglais contaminés de s'éloigner du combat, ce qui leur permit ainsi de quitter la zone d'influence de Radcliffe. Ces pauvres hommes tombèrent presque simultanément inconscients sur le sol sec de la forêt environnante, laissant Riku seul face au monstre qui avait perdu ses sbires. Sans attendre, le Maître de la Keyblade retransforma sa Claymore en sa forme initiale de Point du Jour et tendit une main dans laquelle il fit apparaître une boule de ténèbres du bout de sa lame. C'est alors que, le cœur battant, un murmure étranger vint interrompre sa concentration:

" _N'est-ce pas merveilleux?_ susurra une voix grave dans sa tête. _Toute cette puissance soudainement libérée… pourquoi la garder sous clé alors qu'elle pourrait être encore plus_ destructrice _?"_

Ignorant cette voix désagréablement familière, Riku se baissa prestement et continua son geste en envoyant son attaque droit dans le sol devant lui. L'attaque généra une série d'explosions de ténèbres jaillissant de la terre, tels des geysers, et qui se dirigèrent tout droit sur son adversaire monstrueux. Malencontreusement, l'abomination ne sembla pas troublée par les détonations, semblant, au contraire, absorber le choc dans son énorme corps obèse. Riant tyranniquement, le côté de sa tête saignant abondamment depuis son excroissance sectionnée, du sang noir coulant encore de sa gorge dépourvue de langue, le Sans-Cœur usa de sa cape pour se propulser en direction du jeune Maître de la Keyblade, ses gros bras tendus comme pour l'attraper. Horrifié par cette potentielle étreinte de la mort, Riku se jeta sur le côté, sans savoir s'il devait être reconnaissant ou dégoûté par le liquide qui amortit l'impact de sa chute. L'attaque de Radcliffe ne cessa pas là cependant, sa cape maintenant Riku au sol par les jambes alors qu'il rampait vers sa victime. Son énorme tête, ornée de pièces d'or incrustées dans la chair de ses orbites, se trouva désormais à quelques centimètres au-dessus du visage de Riku, de la bave tombant sur les joues du Maître de la Keyblade. Alors qu'il voyait les dents, auparavant brisées par Hayate, repousser dans ses gencives – certainement dans le but d'arracher sa tête – Riku entendit un cri viril et se sentit soudainement libéré du poids qui le retenait. Le Sans-Cœur de Radcliffe effectua un vol plané, atterrissant à quelques mètres du Maître de la Keyblade, qui se releva et vit Hayate courir vers lui, Crépuscule Ailé posée nonchalamment sur une épaule:

"Alors, ricana-t-elle en voyant l'état de son ami. Je t'ai manqué?"

"Oui, admit sans réserve Riku en s'essuyant en vain sa joue dégoulinante. Tu aurais pu faire plus vite, cela dit."

"Tu bombardais le sol de Ténèbres, se défendit la défenseuse en levant un poing. Je pouvais pas vraiment intervenir, imbécile."

"Désolé pour le retard! ajouta alors la voix excessivement joviale de Sora tandis qu'il accourait vers eux. Iwako voulait être certaine de sauver ma main!"

"C'est pas encore garanti cela dit! intervint à son tour la voix de la magicienne qui flottait derrière lui. Tu as intérêt à ne pas la bouger!"

Riku constata alors que les quatre guerriers étaient enfin réunis, et sentit son cœur bondir de joie qu'il n'exposa cependant pas sur son visage apathique et couvert de quelque chose d'innommable.

"Heureusement que tu es droitier...", soupira Iwako à l'adresse de Sora, tout en lançant un petit regard dégoûté en direction du corps dégoulinant de Riku.

"Bon, proclama Sora en sortant Âme de Roi d'un geste héroïque. Finissons-en!"

L'Élu de la Keyblade se tourna d'un mouvement décidé afin de faire face à leur ennemi répugnant, ses amis le suivant dans son geste, entrant dignement en formation face à… un terrain vague.

"Où est Radcliffe?!" s'exclama Sora en exorbitant ses yeux.

Non seulement la créature avait disparu, mais le liquide s'était évaporé avec elle – au grand soulagement de Riku, qui n'en pouvait plus d'avoir l'impression d'avancer dans une soupe périmée de plusieurs mois.

"Attendez, se reprit cependant le Maître de la Keyblade en faisant volte-face. Qui protège Pocahontas et la Clé!?"

Un cri de colère retentit alors sur la falaise, où la tribu indienne s'était agencée en position de combat, arcs tendus en direction du ciel dans lequel lévitait à nouveau Oruld. D'une main, il tenait la boussole dorée de John Smith et de l'autre, le poignet de la princesse indienne qui tentait de donner des coups de pieds dans les jambes de son agresseur, malgré la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

"C'était bien trop facile jeunes porteurs, se plaignit-il avec navrement. Tout ceci manquait d'excitation, de suspens, de piment, comme on dit! Je pense… qu'il est l'heure pour un petit jeu!"

Sur ces paroles, il relâcha sa prise sur le poignet de Pocahontas. La jeune femme entama par conséquent une chute vertigineuse vers le sol. Mais Riku anticipa sa trajectoire et s'y téléporta derechef à l'aide d'un portail des ténèbres. Rattrapant la jeune femme en plein vol, il atterrit souplement sur le sol, ses genoux se pliant à leur maximum afin d'amortir le choc de la princesse.

"Ma fille! s'exclama le chef Powhatan en se ruant sur les deux individus, s'adressant à Riku d'un air terrassé. Mais qui êtes-vous!? Êtes-vous donc des esprits protecteurs venus en aide à notre tribu?!"

"Woah calmez-vous, intervint Sora en rejoignant Riku et les deux meneurs du village indien. On est pas des esprits, mais oui, on va tout faire pour vous protéger de ce sale type!"

"Il a la Clé du Vent! s'écria soudain Iwako en montrant le compas que tenait encore Oruld, qui observait la scène tranquillement. Elle est dans le compas!"

"QUOI?!" s'écrièrent en cœur Hayate et Sora, ce dernier ayant certainement déjà oublié le véritable but de leur présence dans ce monde.

"Les enfants? soupira le Chercheur des Ténèbres. On se concentre!"

Attirant à nouveau l'attention sur lui – il devait douter de son charisme ténébreux à ce stade – l'homme en noir tenait à présent sept cartes entre ses doigts tendus devant lui, la boussole s'étant, quant à elle, vaporisée.

"Oh non, grogna Sora en fixant le set de cartes. Pas encore..."

"Le jeu sera très simple, continua Oruld avec bonne humeur. Voici sept cartes, mais seulement l'une d'entre elle contient la Clé du Vent! Si, et je dis bien _SI,_ vous avez la chance de la trouver dès votre première tentative, je partirai en vous laissant la Clé et sans vous causer plus d'ennuis! Si par contre vous vous trompez… vous pourriez libérer Radcliffe, qui se trouve désormais en ma possession, ou provoquer des explosions! Oh et j'oubliais, certaines cartes vont simplement vous absorber, auxquels cas je vous emmènerai avec moi, ainsi que la Clé."

Magiquement, les cartes qu'il tenait à bout portant sautèrent de sa main et se mirent à grandir, jusqu'à prendre à peu de chose près la taille d'un être humain. Puis, docilement, elles se placèrent en rang, face cachée, devant les quatre porteurs de Keyblade, flottant tranquillement à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol herbeux.

"Je refuse de devenir une carte encore une fois de plus… déprima Sora en baissant les bras, dépité. On pourrait pas régler ça de manière plus _traditionnelle_?"

"J'imagine que tu fais allusion à un combat brutal impliquant nos muscles et notre virilité? répliqua l'ancien membre de l'Organisation en claquant de la langue. Non merci."

"C'est parce que tu as peur de perdre, le défia à nouveau Sora en levant le poing fièrement. Avoue-le!"

"Non, j'ai simplement peur de m'ennuyer."

A des années lumières de ce dialogue, l'esprit mathématique de Riku s'adonnait à un calcul de probabilités complexe, lorsqu'il se mit involontairement à observer Iwako. Échangeant un regard illuminé avec Hayate, il comprit qu'elle avait eu la même idée que lui.

"Iwako, susurra Hayate satisfaite, un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres. Pourquoi tu ne choisirais pas la carte?"

"Mais bien sûr! applaudit Sora sous le regard interrogateur de leur ennemi. Choisis la carte Iwako!"

"Oh! Heu...D'accord! "

La magicienne s'avança en volant, faisant face directement aux cartes en lévitation, et les regarda chacune, tour à tour, avec concentration. Ne se décidant pas immédiatement, elle sembla réfléchir, puis ferma les yeux, frustrée. Oruld paraissait satisfait par ce spectacle, se caressant la barbe avec amusement, quand Iwako pointa son doigt au hasard dans une direction aléatoire, les yeux toujours clos.

"NON! s'écria l'homme blond démuni, tombant des nues lorsque la carte se dématérialisa et que la boussole atterrissait sagement entre les mains tendues de la magicienne. Mais comment est-ce possible?!"

Satisfaite, Iwako se tourna vers Hayate et lui tendit l'objet doré avec un sourire ravi. Celle-ci accepta le présent sans broncher, le glissant dans une pochette de son nouveau costume.

"Et bien… lâcha Oruld en haussant les sourcils. Le destin était contre moi aujourd'hui! Je suis condamné à devoir garder cet abjecte Radcliffe..."

"Tu vas nous taper dessus maintenant hein? se plaignit Sora en croisant les bras. Pour te venger?"

"Mais non, s'amusa l'ancien Simili. Je tiens toujours ma parole, même si je l'avoue, je suis déçu..."

Haussant à nouveau les épaules, l'homme barbu ouvrit un couloir des Ténèbres et s'apprêtait à la traverser lorsqu'il se figea, ouvrant ses yeux jaunes en grand, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

"Ah, lâcha-t-il alors en se retournant. J'oubliais."

Sans prévenir, et d'un geste sec du poignet, il lança un objet non-identité en direction de Riku, qui le rattrapa bêtement au vol, ignorant le potentiel piège. Fort heureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'une simple carte. Vierge, et visiblement non explosive.

"Prends ça, conseilla-t-il d'un ton bien plus amical que d'accoutumé. Ça t'aidera à un moment désespéré. Et tu me rendras alors la pareille. "

Après énonciation de ces paroles parfaitement énigmatiques, Oruld s'avança et le portail l'enveloppa complètement, laissant seulement derrière lui le ciel devenu bleu désormais. L'aube s'était achevée, le combat terminé, le Chercheur envolé.

A présent, il ne restait plus que des Hommes, fatigués, déroutés et parfaitement anéantis par les événements auxquels ils venaient d'assister. John se précipita finalement sur Pocahontas, les deux amants se prenant fougueusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout autre spectateur potentiel étant encore bien trop confus pour y prêter réellement attention. Le silence pesant sur la pleine contrastait lourdement avec les cris de haine qui y avaient retenti il y a si peu de temps encore. Alors que Hayate s'écroulait bruyamment au sol, Riku balaya le paysage du regard.

"Fatiguée?" demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son amie.

"Non, répondit-elle ironiquement. Pourquoi donc serais-je épuisée?"

Lâchant un sourire en biais, Riku se laissa alors lui aussi tomber dans l'herbe à ses côtés, refusant de bouger une seule seconde de plus.

"Soin" fit simplement Iwako, en lançant un regard désolé vers ses compagnons recouverts de crasse, une lumière verte guérissant leurs blessures physiques, mais pas leurs âmes meurtries par la saleté.

…

Assis sur une falaise surplombant la mer et la forêt environnante, Riku et Sora observaient le bateau de John Smith prendre le large, le vent salé de l'océan faisant voler leurs cheveux tout autour de leurs visages fatigués. L'Anglais avait décidé de rentrer dans son pays d'origine malgré l'amour qu'il portait à Pocahontas, afin d'empêcher leur roi d'envoyer de nouvelles expéditions sur les terres des Powhatan. A présent que Radcliffe avait disparu, Smith était la seule personne avec une autorité suffisante pour parler avec le roi, et le seul à pouvoir diriger ces marins lors de leur traversée de retour sur l'océan.

"C'est triste quand même, murmura Sora, son regard suivant les voiles. Ils s'aimaient tellement, mais ne peuvent pas rester ensemble. Je comprends pas…"

"Ils ont pris une décision ma foi… admit Riku, sa main pendant de son genoux replié. Mais je suis d'accord, j'aurais pensé que l'amour de Pocahontas et de John surmonterait les mondes qui les séparent."

"Ha ha, rigola Sora face au soudain excès de romantisme de son ami. Peut-être qu'ils y arriveront. Tu sais… un seul ciel, une seule destinée?"

"Tu cites Kairi maintenant?" le charria Riku en levant un sourcil.

"Oui, admit Sora avec un sourire radieux. Parce que je comprends maintenant."

"Bravo Sora, éclata Riku en riant. Avec deux ans de retard!"

Vexé, l'élu envoya un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de Riku, qui continua à se moquer de son ami d'enfance. Après quelques instants d'éclats partagés, l'humeur de Sora se rembrunit inhabituellement. Il fronça les sourcils et sa position se referma, fixant ses mains qui reposaient sur ses jambes en tailleur. Le Maître de la Keyblade l'avait rarement vu si sérieux.

"Riku, chuchota l'élu avec gravité. Tu sais… j'ai réalisé avec ce qui s'est passé dans ce monde que… je ne pense pas être capable de tuer Xehanort. Je ne l'ai même jamais rencontré..."

Etonné par cette soudaine confession, le Maître de la Keyblade se tourna vers l'océan et observa l'horizon en plissant des yeux, avant de les fermer, amèrement. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de répondre:

"Je suis d'accord avec toi. Moi non plus… Jusqu'alors c'était Sans-cœur par-ci, un être des Ténèbres par là… Je n'avais jamais réellement considérer le fait d'ôter une vie humaine."

Riku hésita un instant avant de continuer:

"Mais j'ai réalisé que cet acte ne sera une nécessité que si nous laissons Xehanort réaliser ses plans... Réaliser son but réel."

"Son but réel? demanda Sora en regardant son ami de ses grands yeux bleus innocents. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Que _veut_ vraiment Xehanort?"

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut _vraiment_ , avoua Riku, mais je sais que pour l'obtenir il souhaite ouvrir Kingdom Hearts. Et pour ce faire...d'après les écrits... sept cœurs de Lumière pure doivent rencontrer treize cœurs de Ténèbres dans un combat de vie ou de mort."

Riku s'était machinalement prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index, réfléchissant à ses propres paroles avec un esprit neuf. Ce fut là qu'il réalisa véritablement la portée de ce qu'il venait d'énoncer.

"Donc logiquement, souffla-t-il en ouvrant lentement ses deux yeux turquoise brillants. Il faut que nous les empêchions de se rencontrer!"

Sora l'observa un instant de sous sa frange en pic, comprenant plus lentement que le Maître de la Keyblade les conséquences de ces mots. Fronçant à nouveau ses sourcils en V, il s'enquit alors, hésitant:

"Mais du coup, pourquoi on cherche les Gardiens? C'est pas justement pour lui livrer les sept Lumières sur un plateau?"

"Exactement, concéda Riku. Je crois que la mission que YenSid nous a confiée est… une erreur."

"Le problème c'est qu'on devra bien confronter Xehanort, se désola Sora en se grattant la tête. Qu'on le veuille ou non. Et sans alliés on va se faire tuer..."

"Si on comprenait ce que voulait réellement Xehanort, poursuivit Riku les yeux perdus dans le vague. La raison pour laquelle il veut ouvrir Kingdom Heart, en soit, peut-être trouverions-nous une solution. Après tout, regarde les Powhatan et les Anglais: c'est leur incapacité à comprendre l'autre qui les a amenés à cette guerre."

"Ben, ajouta cependant Sora en hochant la tête. Ça, mais aussi Radcliffe, qui était clairement une mauvaise personne."

"Un mauvais leader… reconnut Riku à son tour, repensant soudainement aux paroles de Oruld concernant la carte. Sora tu crois… que tous les Chercheurs sont réellement d'accord avec l'idée de Xehanort? Tu crois qu'ils ont eu le...choix?"

"Riku…admit finalement Sora avec un sourire nerveux. Ça devient vraiment trop compliqué pour moi toute cette histoire... J'ai mal à la tête."

"J'aimerais mettre fin au cycle de la haine, continua cependant le Maître de la Keyblade, sans porter attention à l'intervention désespérée de Sora. Mettre fin à cette guerre qui dure depuis toujours… mais comment?"

"Riku…"

"Nous sommes concrètement déjà mêlés à une guerre Sora, s'obstina Riku, ne réalisant pas qu'il se parlait désormais à lui-même. Galactique même! Et affronter les Treize ne serait que répéter les erreurs du passé et pourrait déclencher une deuxième guerre des Keyblades…"

"Riku!"

" _Pire_ , paniqua le jeune Maître de la Keyblade, les Chercheurs ne sont-ils, comme Radcliffe, que des pantins? Esclaves de la volonté destructrice de Xehanort?"

"RIKU!" intervint finalement Sora en secouant son ami devenu fou par les épaules. Calme-toi! Nous n'avons pas toutes les informations et ça ne sert à rien de se casser la tête avec ça maintenant!"

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire Sora… répliqua Riku alors que sa tête dodelinait sur ses épaules secouées d'avant en arrière. Je suis théoriquement responsable de vous en tant que Maître de la Keyblade, mais regarde-moi..."

"Riku, tenta Sora calmement, nous avons une quête à terminer actuellement: la Quête des Souvenirs! Concentrons-nous là-dessus, et sur le pouvoir de l'Éveil parce que « _pauvre Aqua »_ , et après on verra."

"Oui tu as raison, admit Riku en repoussant finalement les mains de Sora qui ne cessaient de le secouer. Nous devons continuer à rassembler des informations et prendre une décision en pleine connaissance de causes, et dans des conditions de lucidité meilleures que mon manque de sommeil actuel."

"Oui Riku, soupira Sora en souriant avec gratitude. Je crois que ça fait un baille qu'on a pas vraiment dormi..."

"Allons chercher les filles, décida finalement le Maître de la Keyblade en se campant sur ses jambes. Et rentrons à la maison."

 ** _On espère que vous avez eu du plaisir à lire ce chapitre malgré les quelques...libertés descriptives que nous avons prises. Nous attendons avec impatience vos retours et vos théories pour la suite!_**

 ** _A la semaine prochaine (dans les temps! C'est au tour de Nsperis)!_**  
 ** _Lirae_**


	23. Chapter 23: Adoubement

_**Hey!**  
 **Dans ce chapitre, retour bien mérité sur le vaisseau gummi!**  
 **Conversations de coeur à coeur entre les personnages et...petit combat bonus ;)**_

 _ **PS: plusieurs lecteurs nous ont dit qu'ils avaient de la peine à donner des âges à Sora et Riku. Donc petite précision: considérez le format "1 tome = 1 année", un peu comme Harry Potter. Donc comme Sora avait 17 ans fin du tome 1, ça fait qu'il aura 18 fin du tome 2 et 19, fin du tome 3. Idem pour Riku, mais vous faites +1!**_

 _Sora était couché dans l'herbe, bras derrière la tête. Il regardait une pluie d'étoiles filantes au-dessus de lui, le coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine : un jour, il irait visiter tous ces mondes brillants, il en était convaincu._

 _Il était en train de s'assoupir quand une voix de jeune femme rugit dans son oreille :_

 _« Tu devrais être dans ton lit Tête-en-l'air ! »_

 _Sora sursauta et s'assit dans l'herbe. Kairi se tenait au-dessus de lui._

 _Non, se dit-il en remarquant les cheveux bleus. C'était Aqua._

 _« C'est toi qui devrais dormir, se défendit Sora. C'est un grand jour pour toi demain ! »_

 _« Le Test de Maîtrise ? Comprit Aqua en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Oui c'est vrai... mais ça me fait un peu peur... »_

 _« Pourquoi ? S'étonna Sora. Ce n'est pas ton rêve depuis que tu es toute petite ? De devenir Maître de la Keyblade ? »_

 _« Bien sûr que si, admit la jeune femme en lui souriant. Mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour demain... »_

 _« Ca va aller, la rassura Sora d'une voix douce en posant sa grande main sur le bras de la jeune femme. Tu vas assurer. »_

 _« Merci, Ven, lui souffla Aqua en le regardant de ses yeux bleus brillants. Tu es toujours là pour me redonner espoir... »_

 _Sora sentit son coeur cogner contre sa poitrine. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il sentit une grande main lui ébouriffer les cheveux._

 _« Alors Tête de Zombie ? Fit une voix de jeune homme. C'est pas en regardant les étoiles que tu pourras un jour passer le Test de Maîtrise ! »_

 _Sora repoussa la main avec une mine boudeuse mais lâcha en riant :_

 _« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »_

 _Sora releva la tête et voulut provoquer Riku du regard...mais ce n'était pas lui. Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se tenait debout à sa place dans la clareté argentée des étoiles, et lui souriait comme on sourit à son petit frère. Une grande puissance et une grande gentillesse émanait de lui._

 _« Terra, le sermonna Aqua en souriant. C'est toi qui devrais dormir. Ou tu ne seras pas en forme pour le Test demain... »_

 _« Je te retourne la remarque, se moqua Terra en croisant les bras sur son torse puissant. Miss-je-sais-tout. »_

 _Tous les trois se regardèrent et rirent de bon coeur. Sora les aimait tous les deux. Il avait reprit goût à la vie grâce à eux. Il ne voulait pas que cette nuit se termine, jamais. Il osa un regard en direction de Aqua, qui, semblant se rappeler quelque chose, ouvrit de grands yeux avant de plonger sa main dans une poche. Elle en ressortit trois étranges étoiles en verre._

 _« J'ai failli oublier! S'excusa-t-elle. Pour nous porter chance demain, je nous ai fait des Eclaireuses. La légende dit qu'il existe un monde, loin d'ici, avec un arbre qui porte des fruits en formes d'étoiles. Partager un de ces fruits avec la personne que l'on aime, lierait notre destin à elle, à jamais... Je me suis dit que si demain le Maître nous envoie en mission chacun de notre côté, grâce aux Eclaireuses, on ne sera jamais vraiment séparés... »_

 _Sora prit l'étoile verte que lui tendait Aqua tandis que Terra observait le porte-bonheur jaune dans sa main. La jeune femme tendit son propre bijou bleu devant elle, vite imitée par Sora._

 _« Quelle romantique tu fais, se moqua Terra en plaçant aussi son Eclaireuse devant lui pour fermer le cercle. Mais c'est une super idée... »_

 _Sora sourit à ses meilleurs amis qui le lui rendirent de bonne grâce._

 _Un jour, lui aussi serait un grand Maître de la Keyblade. Il le leur avait promis..._

…

Sora ouvrit doucement les paupières et observa un instant le plafond métallique de sa cabine en inspirant profondément. Ce rêve, ou plutôt ce souvenir, était si empli de bonheur que le cœur de l'Elu en palpitait encore joyeusement dans sa poitrine. Terra et Aqua étaient vraiment importants dans la vie de Ventus, tels un frère et une soeur, il n'y avait plus à en douter... ce qui leur était arrivé à tous les trois était tout bonnement une tragédie.

Oui, décida l'Elu de la Keyblade avec certitude en s'asseyant au milieu de ses draps en bataille. Il allait retrouver Ventus, réveiller Aqua et sauver Terra des Ténèbres. Il en avait fait le serment. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait à tout prix acquérir le Pouvoir de Réveiller les Coeurs: même si Riku et les filles décidaient d'empêcher la Guerre prévue par Xehanort, Sora refusait de laisser les trois anciens élèves d'Eraqus souffrirent sans rien faire!

Bondissant sur ses jambes, animé d'une nouvelle résolution énergique et bien décidé à aller raconter son songe à Hayate, Sora voulut se précipiter à la rencontre de la défenseuse. Cependant, alors qu'il passait devant un miroir, le jeune homme se figea net, perturbé : son propre reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme qui aurait grandi trop vite, défiguré par la guerre, et dont les cheveux en bataille semblaient avoir tous décidé de pousser de manière aléatoire dans des directions opposées... Non, songea Sora mains sur les hanches tout en se jugeant dans la glace, ça n'allait pas du tout. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne sentait actuellement pas la rose et que ses habits froissés enfilés à la hâte lui donnait un air de clochard. Quelque chose le mit soudain mal à l'aise... était-ce le fait de se présenter à Hayate dans cet état ? Il devait absolument remédier à cela!

« Bon ! lâcha-t-il pour se donner du courage. C'est parti ! »

Après avoir farfouillé dans son armoire pour trouver des habits à sa taille, propres et pliés correctement (merci Iwako), il profita de l'heure matinale pour aller s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain. Armé de ciseaux et la langue coincée entre ses dents à cause de la concentration, le jeune homme entreprit de couper ses cheveux devenus trop longs, en s'aidant comme il le pouvait du miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Après quoi il sauta dans la douche. Bien entendu, lorsqu'il se fut séché les cheveux, sa coupe ne voulait plus dire grand chose. Heureusement pour lui, sa texture capillaire étant passablement rigide, un simple ajustement à l'eau lui permit de placer sa frange en dégradé sur le côté droit du visage, ce qui rendit au final une «impression » de coupe maîtrisée. Enfin satisfait de son apparence physique générale, Sora sortit de la salle d'eau et se mit à la recherche de Hayate, qui n'était inhabituellement pas déjà dans la cuisine. Il finit par la débusquer derrière la chaudière, dans la salle des machines, enfoncée dans un grand coussin, toute habillée et une tasse vide posée à ses côtés. Il faillit aller directement à elle, cependant il nota bientôt la présence d'Iwako à ses côtés, elle aussi assise dans un grand pouffe, une tasse dans la main.

A cause du bruit des pistons proches, elles n'avaient sans doute pas entendu Sora. Le jeune homme voulut faire demi-tour, afin de les laisser parler tranquillement, lorsqu'une bribe de conversation lui parvint:

"... cette nuit?"

"Non, ce n'est rien. Je me sens tout de même un peu mieux, ne t'en fais pas."

"Tu oublies une chose Haya: je ne dors que très peu. Donc je SAIS que tu n'as fait que te retourner dans ton lit toute la nuit…"

Sora, malgré son premier réflexe et sa mauvaise conscience, décida finalement de rester caché à proximité afin d'entendre de quoi les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de parler… Hayate semblait avoir des problèmes à dormir, et cela inquiétait le jeune homme. De plus, il devait attendre qu'Iwako quitte la pièce avant de pouvoir parler de son rêve à Hayate… Ainsi, Sora se cacha dans l'angle d'une machine et reprit son écoute "illégale":

"... parlé. Tu dois arrêter de te torturer avec ça."

"Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a perturbé, précisa Hayate d'une voix soucieuse. C'est que...je n'arrêtais pas de revoir… la réaction des hommes de Kocoum."

"C'était particulièrement violent en effet, admit Iwako en reposant sa tasse. Je comprends que ça t'ait choqué. Moi aussi, ça m'a sidéré sur le moment…"

"Je m'étais rangée du côté des Powatans car je pensais être du "bon" côté, celui qui était le plus "juste": ces hommes défendaient leurs terres et leur peuple des envahisseurs qui voulaient tout leur prendre. Mais lorsque j'ai réalisé à quel point tout cela s'envenimait… et les discours que les indiens tenaient… J'ai compris qu'eux aussi avaient sombré dans la haine aveugle. Et ça m'a fait totalement douter… ça me fait encore douter, du reste."

"Douter de quoi? demanda Iwako. D'avoir choisi un parti?"

"Non… soupira Hayate en baissant la tête. Je n'arrête pas de me demander… avant, j'étais sûre d'avoir pris le parti du "Bien". Mais je me rends compte que la guerre… la vraie guerre… est au-delà du Bien et du Mal."

"Je ne veux pas le dire de manière négative, hésita Iwako avec compassion, mais tu as toujours eu une vision assez arrêté du Bien et du Mal. Il faut peut-être que tu prennes le temps de… faire le point?"

"Oui…admit Hayate. Apparement, la Justice parfaite en laquelle je croyais n'existe pas…"

"Si elle existait, dit amèrement la magicienne, je pense que cette Justice serait terriblement cruelle… et perdrait toute humanité. Parce que dans les conflits d'idéologies, je pense qu'il n'y a malheureusement jamais de solution idéale... "

"Tu dois avoir raison…"

Il sembla à Sora qu'Hayate sombrait dans un profond mutisme, repliant ses genoux contre elle dans une sorte de mouvement protecteur. Iwako parut le noter également, car elle décida de changer de sujet:

"Haya? Tu as toujours le compas du vent sur toi? Je voulais vraiment l'essayer… est-ce que je peux?"

Surprise, Hayate dévisagea sa meilleure amie avec étonnement. Après quoi, elle farfouilla dans une poche de sa veste en cuir puis lui tendit ledit objet. Iwako s'en saisit et le posa délicatement au centre de sa fine main. Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent un moment, silencieuses, que l'aiguille cesse de bouger. De sa cachette, Sora ne put voir le résultat. Cependant, Iwako s'enthousiasma bientôt:

"Oh c'est vrai que ça marche! La boussole me montre quelque chose!"

"Elle indique clairement quelque chose en effet… marmonna Hayate avant de soupirer et d'ajouter: Tu en as de la chance…"

"Quoi? s'étonna la magicienne en perdant son euphorie. Le compas ne marche pas avec toi?"

Hayate se refusa à répondre mais reprit la boussole enchantée dans sa paume. Sora en profita pour observer la jeune femme : les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon sauvage et quelques mèches roses encadraient capricieusement son visage rond et perlé de tâches noisette. Concentrée, elle fixait le petit compas doré qu'elle tenait dans la main, ses grands yeux bleu ciel pétillants d'inquiétude. Le jeune homme ne put se résoudre à cesser de la dévisager ainsi et se surprit à sourire sereinement: elle était bien trop ravissante. Soudain pourtant, les sourcils de la défenseuse se froncèrent alors qu'elle semblait fixer les déplacements de l'aiguille et elle releva brusquement la tête en direction de Sora. Avec la vélocité d'un ninja, l'élu se plaqua contre le mur à côté de la machine où il s'était adossé, de manière à ce que la jeune femme ne puisse pas le voir.

"Haya? fit la voix d'Iwako. Tu as vu? La flèche s'est emballée! Pourtant… j'aurais juré qu'elle s'était arrêtée pendant une seconde…"

"Tu comprends mon problème? lâcha ironiquement la voix de Hayate. Si tu le veux, tu peux le garder. Avec moi, il n'a pas l'air de fonctionner…"

Se sentant à nouveau en sécurité, Sora passa à nouveau sa tête dans l'angle du mur et repris son observation à couvert:

"Garde-le, l'arrêta Iwako en refusant l'objet. Je suis sûre que cet objet t'est destiné. Et qu'il faut juste que… tu attendes d'être un peu remise? Il réagit peut-être à nos émotions?"

Hayate reprit le compas pour le fourrer dans sa jaquette avant de rebondir sur toute autre chose, avec un ton bien plus jovial:

"En parlant de ça, j'ai remarqué que tu allais bien mieux depuis quelques jours Iwa…"

" Oh le fait d'être de retour sur le vaisseau m'a énormément soulagée..."

"C'est vrai que ce dernier monde était particulièrement éprouvant pour nous tous…avoua Hayate avec un sourire attristé. J'ai senti que les garçons aussi n'en pouvait plus… Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis contente que le fait de planer t'ait redonné autant d'autonomie."

"OUI! s'exclama la magicienne en jetant ses deux bras laiteux en l'air. Je peux de nouveau aller aux toilettes toute seule!"

Contre toute attente, un long sourire moqueur s'étala bientôt sur le visage rond de Hayate. Le même sourire, songea Sora, qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à envoyer une réplique cinglante à Riku.

"Pour être honnête… lâcha la défenseuse d'une voix faussement peinée. Ça va me manquer…"

"De quoi? s'étonna Iwako en baissant lentement ses bras. De tout le temps devoir venir avec moi? Tu es sérieuse?"

"Nous nous étions encore tant rapprochées… soupira Hayate de manière dramatique. Nous partagions même notre nudité, au moins une fois par jour…"

Sora eut sans aucun doute la même réaction faciale qu'Iwako: l'ahurissement. Puis, la magicienne comprenant sans doute qu'il s'agissait là d'une grossière plaisanterie, éclata de rire avant de pousser gentiment l'épaule d'Hayate en se plaignant:

"Haya! Tu es insortable!"

Fière de sa blague fort douteuse, Hayate affichait un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres rouges. Puis la défenseuse prit l'un de ses rares regards attendris et avoua d'une voix affectueuse:

"Ca fait tellement plaisir de te voir rire à nouveau…"

Iwako ne dit rien mais, le sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle ouvrit ses bras en grand et invita sa meilleure amie à un tendre câlin. Sora sourit en observant les deux jeunes femmes se serrer dans les bras l'une de l'autre: il aimait beaucoup leur complicité. Et il était rassuré que les dernières épreuves que leur équipe avait connues n'aient pas entaché leur amitié…

Perdu dans ses pensées positives, Sora ne remarqua pas tout de suite les deux yeux péridot qui s'étaient braqués sur lui avec insistance, trop occupé à observer "l'ensemble" de la scène avec attendrissement.

"Sora? Je peux savoir depuis quand tu nous espionnes?"

Le jeune homme sursauta, pris sur le fait, puis décida de s'avancer dans la lumière avec un sourire crispé, se sachant dévisagé par les regards perçants des deux jeunes femmes.

"Je vous espionnais pas! mentit-il avec le plus d'honnêteté possible dans la voix. Je...cherchais juste Hayate. Et je….voulais pas vous embêter..."

Sa naïveté touchante parut faire effet, car les deux jeunes femmes lui sourire de manière amusée avant qu'Iwako ne semble soudain réaliser quelque chose d'important. Elle se racla profondément la gorge en déclarant:

"Oh il va bientôt être tard! Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner moi!"

Se redressant et utilisant sa magie pour léviter jusqu'à Sora, elle lui adressa un regard complice auquel le jeune homme répondit par un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Puis la magicienne quitta la salle des machines sans un bruit. Sora songea avec dépit qu'elle serait encore plus difficile à détecter dans le vaisseau dorénavant, ses pieds ne touchant même plus le sol lors de ses déplacements dans la nuit. Sora tourna alors sa tête vers Hayate, qui cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en direction de la nouvelle coupe de cheveux du jeune homme. Cependant elle ne jugea pas utile de faire un commentaire et se contenta de le regarder avec malaise, figée dans son mutisme.

« Désolé de vous avoir dérangées... s'excusa Sora en se grattant la nuque nerveusement. J'ai à nouveau rêvé de Ventus… Je voulais t'en parler, si ça ne te dérange pas... »

A ses mots, Hayate reprit instantanément toute sa contenance et lui indiqua un coussin à ses côtés. Sora s'y laissa tomber sans élégance et débuta son récit. Néanmoins, la jeune femme le coupa en plein milieu, en s'exclamant :

« Des quoi ? »

« Heu... tenta de se remémorer Sora, perturbé par le fait que Hayate avait brusquement avancé son visage vers le sien. Je crois que c'était des Éclaireuses... ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Lâcha la jeune femme en tapant du poing dans sa paume ouverte. Riku m'en a parlé... Terra lui a donné la sienne dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, et c'est cela qui lui a permis de retrouver Aqua dans ce monde... »

« Mais ça veut dire... ! Comprit soudain l'Élu de la Keyblade. Que si on retrouve l'Éclaireuse de Ven... »

« On sera en mesure de le localiser! » termina Hayate avec conviction.

La jeune femme posa un doigt interrogateur sur ses lèvres et se demanda à voix haute, tout en fixant la chaudière devant elle :

« Reste à savoir où est cette Éclaireuse... à moins que…? Les Éclaireuses soient toutes attirées les unes par les autres ? Riku doit toujours avoir celle de Terra... mais comment cela marche-t-il? Aqua le saurait, elle, vu qu'elle est leur conceptrice, si l'on en croit le souvenir de Ventus... »

A l'évocation d'Aqua, Sora ne put s'empêcher de revoir le visage émacié de la jeune femme dans son lit, à la Tour Mystérieuse. Il lâcha, dépité:

« Si j'avais réussi à acquérir le Pouvoir de Réveiller les Coeurs, on pourrait le lui demander directement... »

Hayate sortit de ses pensées et l'observa avec une certaine hésitation, mais ne dit rien.

« Si seulement je savais comment apprendre ce pouvoir... » répéta Sora en se laissant aller en arrière dans son polochon, découragé.

La jeune femme réfléchit intensément durant deux bonnes minutes. Puis, finalement, elle fronça ses sourcils roses de compassion et admit, tristement :

« Je suis désolée... je ne sais pas comment t'aider. J'ignore tout du fonctionnement de cette capacité... »

Sora fut touché par l'empathie de la défenseuse et il se sentit rougir très légèrement alors qu'elle posait sur lui son regard cristallin avec autant de douceur. Gêné, le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge puis demanda:

"Et toi tu as rêvé depuis le monde des Powhatan?"

A l'énonciation de la tribu de Pocahontas, le visage de Hayate se décomposa, perdant sa couleur rosée, et elle fuit, honteuse, le regard de Sora. Le jeune homme s'en inquiéta: ce monde l'avait définitivement bouleversée, bien qu'elle le cache derrière son habituel masque de logique.

"Haya… commença-t-il sans trop savoir quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…?"

Sora redoutait un peu que le sujet "Kocoum" arrive sur le tapis, mais il était prêt à en parler, car il comprenait tout à fait que son décès ait pu fortement affecter Hayate.

Sans prévenir cependant, la jeune femme se mit à fixer de ses yeux perçants la main gauche du jeune homme durant quelques secondes, avant de s'en emparer avec délicatesse. Le jeune homme déplia lentement les doigts de sa paume gauche, regardant sans vraiment la voir la nouvelle cicatrice qui barrait sa main. Iwako, encore une fois, avait fait des merveilles: il pouvait bouger sans problème la plupart de ses doigts, exception faite de l'auriculaire et de l'annulaire, qui gardaient toujours une position plus ou moins rigide. En revanche, les dégâts sur les nerfs ayant été importants, Sora ne sentait plus grand chose avec cette main…

"C'est curieux... marmonna Hayate l'air absent, se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à Sora. La cicatrice… elle coupe ta ligne de vie en deux tronçons distincts…"

Tandis que la jeune femme observait sa paume sous toutes ses coutures, Sora se mit à fulminer intérieurement: pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle touche la _seule_ partie de son corps où il avait perdu toute sensation!? Rien! Il ne ressentait _rien_ alors qu'elle caressait de ses petits doigts la cicatrice ronde au centre de sa paume. Sora ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de frustration à cette réalisation.

"Est-ce que ça fait mal?" demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en voyant sa réaction.

"Non… grommela le jeune homme désenchanté. Ca ne fait plus rien du tout…"

"... je suis tellement désolée…"

La voix de Hayate, d'habitude si sûre d'elle, avait sonné aux oreilles de Sora comme terriblement faible et brisée. Le jeune homme, croyant qu'elle pensait peut-être qu'il lui en voulait, s'empressa de retirer sa main et de s'exclamer, en affichant un sourire rassurant:

"C'est pas grave! C'est ma main gauche. Ca va me poser aucun souci en combat, t'en fais pas! Et je peux toujours l'utiliser, je vais juste devoir m'habituer!"

Hayate l'observa et sembla reprendre un peu de contenance. Un léger sourire attendri apparut même aux coins de ses lèvres rouges lorsqu'elle déclara:

"Ce que tu as fait pour sauver le chef Powhatan… même si c'était un peu stupide, j'ai trouvé cela très courageux."

Sora, rougissant sous le coup du compliment, tenta de cacher sa gêne en souriant tout en se grattant le crâne avec vélocité, alors que la défenseuse continuait à le regarder avec un timide sourire accroché à sa bouche en forme de pomme. Pour rebondir sur un autre sujet, le jeune homme finit par s'éclaircir la gorge avant de demander:

"J'ai...entendu que vous parliez du compas… Il ne marche pas du coup?"

Comme si elle venait de prendre une douche particulièrement froide, Hayate perdit lentement toute jovialité faciale pour reprendre un masque de concentration sévère. Elle ressortit néanmoins la boussole de sa poche et la plaça au centre de sa paume, devant elle.

"J'ignore comment cet objet fonctionne… avoua-t-elle, l'air préoccupé. Mais je crains de savoir pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le faire marcher…"

"Il est cassé?" s'inquiéta Sora en examinant la flèche directionnelle s'affoler sur sa rose des vents.

Hayate lâcha un soupir rempli d'ironie avant d'admettre:

« Je crois que c'est plutôt moi, qui suis "cassée". »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » lâcha Sora totalement perdu.

"Je suppose que ce compas fonctionne différemment selon la personne qui le tient, expliqua la jeune femme en lui tendant l'objet. Il nous indique la direction de l'objet ou de la chose qui est censé nous mener à notre destin."

Le souffle de Sora se coupa net lorsqu'il vit l'aiguille de bronze se figer dans la paume de sa main gauche anesthésiée, pointant sans aucun doute possible Hayate, en face de lui. Fort heureusement, comme il tenait l'objet incliné en sa direction, elle n'avait pas pu voir le résultat. Feignant l'innocence, il lui rendit le compas doré en déclarant avec sérieux, après s'être profondément raclé la gorge:

"HUM! Sans doute. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui ne marche pas avec toi, du coup."

"Ce que nous avons vécu avec les Powhatan et ma discussion avec Grand-Mère Feuillage m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir… admit Hayate en replaçant la boussole magique dans sa poche. Et je dois avouer… que mes convictions en ont pris un sacré coup."

"Tu… hésita Sora soucieux. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec nous? Tu veux continuer la guerre contre Xehanort?"

"Ce n'est pas tant une question de _volonté_ , précisa Hayate en fronçant ses sourcils roses tout en regardant un point vers le plafond métallique de la salle des machines, comme si elle demandait des réponses au ciel. C'est plus que… depuis que je me suis réveillée de mon amnésie à la Tour Mystérieuse, mes seuls objectifs ont toujours été de retrouver les Gardiens de Lumière et de combattre Xehanort. Si l'on me retire ces deux tâches, je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il me reste. J'ai… je n'ai plus de but, en quelque sorte."

Sora l'observa un instant avec compassion, tout en baissant sa tête sur le côté, cherchant à lui remonter le moral: il se souvint qu'il avait lui-même traversé pareil moment de doute au tout début de leur Quête des Souvenirs… il s'était demandé pourquoi _lui_ , Sora, combattait (et pas l'Élu de la Keyblade), à présent que Kairi et Riku étaient en sécurité. A l'époque, il avait ressenti comme un énorme vide en lui… Il savait à présent ce qu'il _désirait_ le plus au monde. Or, l'objet de ses désirs, comme semblait l'avoir confirmé la boussole quelques instants plus tôt, était assis à ses côtés en ce moment même. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sora tenta une manière détournée d'arriver sur la question:

"J'ai… j'ai aussi dû faire le point. Il y a quelques temps. Sur ce qui comptait le plus pour moi. J'ai pas trouvé tout de suite. C'est… c'est vrai que pas mal de choses ont changé depuis un peu plus d'une année… Mais, essaye de laisser "Hayate la Porteuse de Keyblade" de côté et de te demander juste ce que "Haya" désire le plus. Ce qui te motive, ce pour quoi tu combats."

La jeune femme l'observa avec une étrange intensité durant une bonne minute, ses iris célestine passant sans cesse d'un oeil de Sora à l'autre, à la manière d'une lectrice attentive relisant encore et encore le même passage. Enfin, alors que l'Élu de la Keyblade sentait ses pommettes rougir de se faire dévisager ainsi, Hayate se recula, ramassant le cahier de Naminé qui la quittait rarement dans le vaisseau, et le tint un instant sur ses genoux en en observant la couverture beige. Elle finit par murmurer:

"Je dois sans doute… prendre le temps d'y réfléchir."

Sora aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans le cerveau aux rouages complexes de la jeune femme. Quand soudain, elle releva la tête et lui posa une question à laquelle il n'était pas du tout préparé:

"Et toi? Pourquoi combats-tu si ce n'est pas pour vaincre Xehanort?"

Sora déglutit de travers: il aurait dû lui répondre "pour toi". Mais les mots se déformèrent lorsqu'ils sortirent de sa bouche, et se muèrent en une autre réponse qui n'était en soi, pas un mensonge pour autant:

"Pour protéger les personnes qui me sont chères..."

Les cils roses de la jeune femme papillonnèrent imperceptiblement de surprise, tandis que Sora la dévisageait tout de même avec insistance. Puis elle secoua sa crinière rose et lâcha, en souriant amèrement:

"C'est une noble raison de combattre. Je t'envie de l'avoir trouvée…"

Sora avait raté sa tentative d'optimisation de moral: la jeune femme paraissait encore plus démoralisée que toute à l'heure. Il fallait qu'il lui propose quelque chose qui lui change les idées, et l'aide à se sentir "utile" dans leur quête… Le jeune homme allait baisser les bras, lorsqu'une image d'Hayate entourée d'épées de lumière heurta bientôt sa conscience de plein fouet et il eut subitement une idée saugrenue: et s'il demandait à la défenseuse de l'entraîner?

Cela pouvait paraître bizarre, mais il y avait deux principales raisons derrière cette initiative. Premièrement, une raison logique : Hayate était disciplinée et tactique en combat, deux aspects étrangers à Sora. De plus, elle avait prouvée son incroyable puissance en lien avec la lumière pure face au titan de lave... et si elle était la clé qui allait lui permettre de débloquer ce fameux pouvoir sur les Coeurs ?

Deuxièmement, l'Elu devait se l'avouer, s'entraîner régulièrement avec Hayate lui donnerait une excuse de plus (que leur secret concernant les rêves) pour passer du temps avec la jeune femme, et pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle. Prenant donc une profonde inspiration, Sora se lança enfin:

« Haya? Et si tu m'aidais à m'entraîner?»

L'expression faciale de la jeune femme passa de la mélancolie à l'incompréhension la plus totale en l'espace d'une fraction de secondes, et elle laissa échapper un :

« ...Quoi ? »

« Je suis pas mal rouillé niveau stratégie de combat, mentit à moitié Sora en roulant une épaule sur son omoplate. Du coup, si tu me montres deux-trois techniques pour que "l'élu" se fasse botter les fesses un peu moins souvent, tu auras ta raison de combattre!"

La défenseuse se raidit dans son coussin et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle se mit à observer intensément le sol devant elle et une lueur de trouble passa dans son regard bleuté, tel un nuage dans un ciel d'été.

« Je... commença-t-elle incertaine. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…"

Le jeune homme était déconcerté : Hayate était une guerrière dans l'âme, alors qu'est-ce qui la dérangeait à ce point ? D'un geste brusque, la jeune femme bondit soudain sur ses jambes en déclarant:

« De plus... tu ne voudrais pas m'avoir comme professeur. Crois-moi. »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers menant au pont supérieur, Sora se leva précipitamment et lui courut après. Il lui attrapa le poignet alors qu'elle se trouvait déjà sur la troisième marche de l'escalier en métal, et lui dit :

« Je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. »

Intriguée, elle se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux bleus surpris.

« Je sais que tu es plus puissante que moi du point de vue défensif, admit Sora en poursuivant. Et que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant de pouvoir devenir un Maître de la Keyblade... Le titre d'Elu ne m'a pas servi à grand chose quand... »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil peiné en direction de la cicatrice au bras dont il tenait toujours la main. La jeune femme suivit son regard et parut comprendre l'allusion à la torture que lui avait imposée Oogie Boogie, car ses yeux se voilèrent, comme un nuage dans un ciel d'été. Sora serra un peu plus la petite main de la jeune femme dans la sienne et affirma, décidé:

« Je ne veux pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Je veux pouvoir protéger les personnes qui me sont chères. Je dois devenir plus fort, plus résistant...»

Cette fois, Hayate parut sincèrement hésiter, mais le jeune homme sentait que quelque chose la retenait toujours. Il en ignorait la cause, mais la défenseuse secoua une nouvelle fois la tête tout en dégageant son bras et déclara en cherchant ses mots, comme perdue dans ses propres pensées:

"C'est moi qui ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, je le réalise à présent. Selon le compas, ma destinée ne semble pas aussi tracée que ce que je pensais…et, pour être honnête, je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis… J'ai réalisé que je ne suis pas aussi forte que je le voudrais…"

Hayate releva enfin la tête et posa un regard navré sur Sora avant de soupirer:

"Je suis désolée, je… je ne pense pas pouvoir t'apporter quoi que ce soit de _bon_ , actuellement …"

La voyant se retourner pour reprendre son ascension, la panique enserra le cœur de l'Elu et une boule se forma dans son ventre, si lourde qu'elle lui semblait l'attirer vers le sol, telle une ancre.

« Haya ! » s'écria-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il déclama soudain avec passion :

« Tu te trompes ! Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse!»

« Sora... » tenta-t-elle de l'arrêter, presque choquée.

La gorge serrée par l'émoi, il releva vers la jeune femme au-dessus de lui des yeux suppliants tout en lâchant :

"C'est moi qui n'ai pas su te protéger ce jour-là ! Je n'arrive pas à oublier que tu as failli _mourir_ car je n'étais pas assez fort pour te protéger ! Je sais que tu as vécu des choses difficiles dans le dernier monde et que oui, tu as peut-être pris les mauvaises décisions, mais tu te trompes totalement sur un point: tu nous apportes beaucoup, à Riku, à Iwako et… à moi. C'est depuis que tu voyages à mes côtés, que… que je me sens tous les jours un peu plus fort. »

Honteux de sa soudaine explosion d'émotions, et aussi étrangement tendu par l'attente de la réaction de Hayate, l'Elu baissa la tête. Le temps parut alors s'arrêter et figer la scène en un tableau d'une autre époque : la jeune femme, qui se tenait droite et fière, le surplombait de sa hauteur et l'observait d'un œil à la fois touché et surpris. Le jeune homme, quant à lui devant sa reine tel un preux chevalier, attendait nerveusement l'acceptation de sa dame. Soudain, Sora sentit le froid de l'acier caresser son cou et il redressa la tête en sursaut: Hayate avait fait apparaître Crépuscule Ailé dans sa main, lui donnant la forme d'une longue épée, et avait apposé sa lame sur son épaule. Un sourire amusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres rouges lorsqu'elle dit enfin :

"Ne dis pas de bêtises: ton coeur est bien plus fort que le mien, et c'est cela qui fait de toi l'Elu de Kingdom Hearts."

Elle reprit le fil de sa lame, la tourna pour la saisir à deux mains et lui tendit son manche:

"Allez, tu as gagné. Un petit entraînement ne me fera peut-être pas de mal, en fin de compte."

...

De grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient du front de Sora et venaient régulièrement se coincer dans ses cils. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se passer la main sur les yeux pour améliorer sa vision : son adversaire ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité.

Depuis une bonne heure déjà, Hayate et lui échangeaient des passes d'armes. Et le jeune homme avait fini par comprendre que la défenseuse avait décidé de ne pas y aller de main morte avec lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter un puissant tranché de hache dorée, cependant il n'anticipa pas le coup de pied qu'il reçut en plein ventre et qui le força à reculer, le souffle court. Hayate ne le laissa pas reprendre sa respiration : avec une surprenante puissance, elle sauta au-dessus de lui en lui criant :

« Cesse de _fuir_ ! »

N'écoutant pas son conseil mais plutôt son instinct de survie, Sora tenta une nouvelle roulade sur le côté, redoutant l'impact qui l'attendait à l'atterrissage de la jeune femme. Mais elle le vit sans nul doute venir, car elle lui lança aussitôt Crépuscule Ailé sous sa forme de lance en plein dans les jambes. Intercepté dans sa roulade, l'Elu s'écrasa mollement au sol et grogna de frustration.

« Arrête de baser ta stratégie uniquement sur les parades et l'esquive », ajouta Hayate en marchant à lui, balançant ses hanches tel un tigre marchant triomphalement vers sa proie.

Sentant qu'elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui, Sora lui lança un Discobole en pleine figure... qu'elle contra nonchalamment d'un revers de lame.

« Ta stratégie ne peut fonctionner que dans un grand espace, expliqua la jeune femme en retransformant sa keyblade en épée. Dans un terrain confiné, comme cette salle, tu seras vite limité dans tes points de retraite. Et l'ennemi risque de t'acculer... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui fonça dessus et entreprit de le frapper, encore et encore, de divers frappes, estoques et tranchés d'une incroyable brutalité. Sora parait comme il le pouvait, mais son endurance paraissait bien moins performante que celle de son opposante.

« Ton corps a changé, affirma-t-elle comme si elle buvait une tasse de thé. Tu es moins léger qu'avant, ce qui réduit considérablement ta vélocité... Tu ne peux plus entièrement te reposer sur ta rapidité... »

Sora, haletant et se sentant à bout de force, commença sérieusement à remettre en question sa stratégie de "conquête" : peut-être aurait-il dû lui proposer un dîner aux chandelles, plutôt que d'accepter de se faire mettre une raclée pareille? Le duel n'était potentiellement pas la meilleure des approches romantiques…

« Fais plus confiance à tes bras ! » lui cria-t-elle entre deux chocs de lames métalliques.

Réfléchissant à mille à l'heure, l'Elu se remémora les techniques propres à la défenseuse. Et ce fut là qu'il comprit ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire : d'un geste sûr, il métamorphosa Ame de Roi en bouclier bleuté et se campa fermement sur ses cuisses.

« Bien », le félicita Hayate en reprenant un visage souriant tout en abattant une salve de coups dévastateurs sur le nouveau rempart de l'Elu.

Hayate était un professeur rigoureux, songea Sora en l'observant frapper contre son bouclier avec acharnement. Elle ne laissait aucune place aux émotions sur le champs de bataille et elle analysait pragmatiquement les techniques de son adversaire. L'Elu était forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison: il devait revoir sa stratégie... ou du moins en développer une.

Soudain fasciné par les mouvements souples et précis de la jeune femme, Sora ne put se contraindre à ne pas l'épier de derrière son muret de survie : Hayate alliait grâce et puissance dans chacun de ses coups et, bien que ses yeux brillaient d'une intense concentration, sa bouche ne pouvait cacher un léger sourire de satisfaction. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il était l'expression de la joie de la défenseuse à le massacrer, ou si le fait de combattre en lui-même la grisait à ce point…

Subitement et revenant à la réalité, l'Elu aperçut une ouverture dans la défense de son adversaire et, criant, il poussa de toutes ses forces et dans un mouvement abrupt son bouclier contre son assaillante. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de l'étonnement : elle n'avait sans doute pas anticipé la force du jeune homme. Ce qui la fit tomber à terre, brutalement. Inquiet pour elle et aussi terriblement honteux de son accès de rage, Sora fit disparaître Ame de Roi et se précipita pour aller lui demander si elle avait mal quelque part... Mais contre toute attente, la jeune femme se souleva avec la simple force de ses deux bras et de ses abdominaux et, dans un mouvement proche de la capoeira, elle se retourna pour lancer ses jambes dans les genoux du jeune homme. Fauché sur le coup, Sora tomba à terre et sa tête heurta douloureusement le sol dur et froid de la salle des machines.

« Tu te déconcentres trop vite... » soupira Hayate en se relevant, mettant fin à cette passe d'arme en faisant disparaître sa keyblade d'un revers de poignet.

Le jeune homme resta quelques instants étendu à terre : c'était déjà la nième fois qu'il se faisait massacrer. Ses cuisantes défaites successives lui rappelaient étrangement ses multiples échecs contre Riku, jadis, sur l'Ile de la Destinée. Il finit par se relever lentement, sachant d'avance à la position de la défenseuse qu'il allait sans aucun doute encore se faire frapper durant un bon moment... Mais il ne pouvait qu'admirer la technique et la noblesse de Hayate : elle lui apparut forte, fière et terriblement belle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui dans ses habits sombres, une étincelle d'espièglerie brillant dans ses yeux cachés sous sa crinière rose en bataille.

« Encore », dit-elle seulement en faisant réapparaître Crépuscule Ailé dans sa paume dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Avec un soupir, Sora se remit sur ses jambes tout en se débarrassant de sa veste: il avait bien trop chaud à présent, et elle le gênait dans ses mouvements. En face de lui Hayate, un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres, fit de même avec sa jaquette en cuir, qu'elle envoya valser sur le côté d'un mouvement sec de poignet. Sora se plaça à nouveau en position de garde, fléchissant les genoux, quand Hayate reprit:

"Tes ennemis ne te feront pas de cadeau. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups cette fois-ci. Défends-toi!"

Hayate repassa bientôt à l'assaut et reprit son commentaire d'une voix calme :

« Trop lent... change ton arme. »

 _Tu verras,_ songea Sora tout en fixant les deux yeux cristallins en face de lui. _Un jour, tu ne pourras plus si facilement m'envoyer au tapis..._

« Utilise toutes les options qui s'offrent à toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ta Keyblade est unique ! »

 _...car tu me verras aussi autrement, comme je te vois à présent..._

« Tu es polyvalent, expliqua Hayate avec une pointe d'essoufflement dans la voix. Tu es le seul de l'équipe à maîtriser pareillement la magie, l'attaque et la défense... »

… _je serai capable de te protéger, je serai capable de te dire clairement ce que je ressens..._

« … utilise toutes tes capacités pour surprendre et vaincre ton adversaire ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain.

… _et alors je serai digne de toi…_

Empoignant sa Keyblade après une parade véloce, Sora chargea silencieusement le sort Brasier, qu'il lança derechef sur Hayate. Prise au dépourvue, elle dut reculer pour se protéger des flammes. L'Elu relança un Discobole en sa direction, mais cette fois-ci tout en courant à elle. Si la défenseuse parvint à nouveau sans mal à dévier l'arme, elle se prit de plein fouet le pied de Sora dans les cuisses. Déséquilibrée, elle tenta de transformer son arme en double arbalète, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps : récupérant avec précision Ame de Roi en plein vol, Sora se rua sur elle et frappa son poignet, la contraignant à lâcher son arme. Après quoi, un simple coup de coude bien placé suffit à la faire chuter en arrière. Le jeune homme se laissa finalement tomber de tout son poids sur la défenseuse, la forçant à se coucher dos au sol, et il lui mit sa lame sous la gorge, pour la tenir en joue.

Il avait gagné!

Accroupi sur elle, haletant à cause de l'effort, Sora ne put s'empêcher de savourer sa victoire. Cependant, le jeune homme sentit son souffle se couper net de surprise lorsqu'il dématérialisa sa Keyblade: le visage de Hayate lui apparut lentement derrière une myriade de petites sphères dorées. Elle était également à bout de souffle et le fixait de ses yeux bleu ciel vibrants. Une certaine incertitude se lisait sur son visage, ainsi qu'une sorte d'euphorie, alors qu'elle cligna plusieurs fois des cils, le haut de ses pommettes se teintant progressivement de rose à la manière d'un ciel crépusculaire. Son adrénaline militaire retombant peu à peu, Sora commença enfin à réaliser leur trop grande proximité faciale, ainsi que leur position gênante, et il ne put alors s'empêcher de la dévisager avec un certain émoi. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, et sentant comme de petites fourmis se mettre à courir à l'intérieur son ventre, le jeune homme avança son visage vers celui de la jeune femme. Fasciné, et retenant sa respiration comme pour ne pas effrayer un oiseau sur le point de s'envoler, il entreprit d'analyser chaque recoin du visage rond et parsemé de taches de rousseur de Hayate, tentant de déchiffrer le sens de ce timide sourire qu'affichaient ses lèvres vermeille légèrement entre-ouvertes…

 _ **Comme on a eu pas mal de critiques "négatives" sur le personnage de Hayate dernièrement, on attend avec impatience vos impressions sur les nouvelles interactions entre tous les personnages.**_  
 __  
 _ **Et à la semaine prochaine pour... la suite!**_  
 _ **B)**_


	24. Chapter 24: Le Destroyer 1

_**Voici la suite de cette petite partie gummi avec en prime un certain type de "combat" qu'on nous avait demandé depuis un moment!**_  
 __  
 _ **Nsperis aime profondément Star Wars... vous allez sans doute le sentir.**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

« Ah vous êtes encore là ! ...Oh.»

La voix d'Iwako fit sursauter Sora, tandis qu'Hayate semblait enfin réaliser la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sans crier gare, la défenseuse se dégagea en poussant Sora sur le côté et sauta sur ses jambes, extrêmement mal à l'aise, tout en déclarant :

« L'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui. »

La défenseuse réajusta sa veste sur ses épaules sous le regard péridot de la magicienne qui arrivait vers eux, en planant tranquillement, ses longs cheveux défaits voletant tout autour de son visage telles des vagues.

« Le petit-déjeuner est servi... clama Iwako en prenant un air indécis. Mais je ne voulais pas vous interrompre dans votre...entraînement... ? »

Voyant que le visage d'Hayate prenait progressivement une violente teinte cramoisie, Sora, souriant et prenant un ton décontracté pour défaire le malentendu, expliqua:

« Hayate a accepté de me montrer quelques techniques ! On espère pouvoir arriver à maîtriser ses lames de lumière !»

Hayate le dévisagea, interloquée, comme si elle venait de découvrir un autre aspect de sa personnalité. Puis, comme Iwako les jugeait d'un regard perplexe, la défenseuse leva sa main dans le but d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Sora tandis que ce dernier entendait juste sa voix cristalline prononcer ces mots d'une voix hâtive:

« Il y a encore du boulot, gamin.»

Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais quelque chose heurta la sensibilité du jeune homme, qui ressentit alors une déferlante de tristesse monter en lui. De plus et contre toute attente, son corps bougea instinctivement et Sora se sentit attraper fermement le fin poignet de Hayate dans sa propre paume tandis qu'il lui ordonnait, sans la regarder, presque sans émotions:

« Arrête.»

Abasourdie, Hayate se figea sur place et son expression faciale passa de la surprise à l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Désolée... ? » hésita-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sora, en se rendant compte de la bizarrerie de sa réaction, se contenta de la lâcher brusquement, de récupérer sa jaquette, et de partir rapidement en direction de sa cabine sans mot dire. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris, le jeune homme voulait mettre le plus de distance entre la jeune femme et lui, afin d'éviter les questions gênantes. Cependant, ce fut Iwako qui se matérialisa devant lui et l'empêcha de se réfugier dans son antre.

« Sora est-ce que ça va ?" demanda la magicienne d'un ton inquiet.

« Laisse-moi passer Iwa... » murmura Sora en lançant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, de peur que Hayate ne le repère.

« Sora... chuchota à son tour la magicienne en levant son visage pâle vers lui. Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais ? Je peux même... faire un effort et entrer dans ta chambre.»

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant : il sentait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Et se confier ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal. Il ouvrit le rideau de douche qui lui servait à présent de porte et fit signe à Iwako d'y entrer. Après que les deux amis s'y furent engouffrés, l'Elu de la Keyblade se retourna pour faire face à la magicienne.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose... tenta Iwako en se laissant doucement tomber sur un coin du lit qu'elle estimait propre. Entre toi et Hayate ? »

« NON ! » s'exclama Sora inopinément choqué.

« D'accord... l'apaisa la jeune femme en levant devant elle deux bras laiteux en signe de paix. Mais alors pourquoi tu as été si agressif envers elle ? »

« ...j'ai été agressif ? » s'alarma Sora.

«Et bien... hésita la magicienne. Lui prendre le bras comme ça et lui dire d'arrêter avec cette voix... Tu lui aurais dit « ferme-la », que ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose... »

« C'est pas vrai... » soupira le jeune homme en allant se laisser tomber sur son lit, démoralisé.

Tandis qu'il se passait une de ses grandes mains sur le visage, comme pour se laver de sa bêtise, Iwako le regarda avec compassion, et demanda d'une voix triste:

« C'est le geste ou les paroles qui t'ont blessé ? »

Sora tourna la tête et rencontra les deux yeux de sa meilleure amie sous sa frange bleutée. Il n'y avait aucune trace de jugement dans son regard, juste une profonde empathie. Comment faisait-elle pour toujours comprendre comment il fonctionnait ?

« ...les deux je crois... finit-il par admettre. Ça m'a... ça m'a fait mal... comme si on m'attaquait. »

« Sur un point faible, affirma Iwako. C'est le mot ''gamin ''? »

Comme piqué par une guêpe, Sora se releva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, en vociférant :

« Oui ! J'en ai _marre_ ! Tout le monde continue à me traiter de gamin ! Les Chercheurs, mes alliés, mes meilleurs amis... alors que j'ai quand même déjà sauvé le monde deux fois ! »

Sora ferma ses poings de frustration. Puis il inspira plusieurs fois profondément pour se calmer avant de reprendre :

« Mais ça personne ne le voit. Je suis juste un gosse qui a eu beaucoup de chance et qui se balade avec une clé géante... c'était peut-être vrai au début, mais j'avais quatorze ans quand j'ai reçu la Keyblade. Ça fait plus de trois ans...»

« Je... se désola Iwako. Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça te touchait à ce point. Surtout que Hayate l'a souvent fait... ce geste de t'ébouriffer les cheveux. Et tu n'avais encore jamais réagi comme ça. »

La magicienne chercha un instant ses mots, puis reprit, souriante :

« Je suis sûre que Haya ne pensait pas à mal... La... _situation..._ l'a sans doute gênée. Et elle a dû se rabattre sur de vieilles habitudes pour détourner l'attention ! »

En revoyant l'expression déroutée de la défenseuse, Sora se sentit stupide et soupira en baissant la tête :

« Je sais que c'était pas méchant mais... c'était pire venant d'elle... »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna franchement Iwako.

Après un nouveau soupir, Sora sentit qu'il avait réellement besoin de se confier, de lâcher un peu du poids qui alourdissait son cœur. Il marcha à nouveau vers son lit, épaules voûtées, s'y rassit et avoua :

« Que les autres... _tous_ les autres... me voit toujours comme un gosse, je peux m'y faire à la longue. Mais je ne veux pas que... _elle_... me voit comme un gamin... »

Sora se plongea dans un profond mutisme. Son silence gêné parla pour lui-même : en n'ajoutant rien de plus, c'était comme s'il en avait trop dit. Il sentit ses joues chauffer lorsqu'Iwako tenta, d'une voix plus basse :

« ...et comment tu veux qu'elle te voie, Sora ? »

Le jeune homme sentit un étau enserrer son cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait se confier à Iwako. Il était vraiment trop perdu dans toute cette situation. Tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie, il lâcha donc d'une voix un peu cassée, à cause de la boule d'émotions qui s'était amassée dans sa gorge :

« ...comme un homme. »

Sora releva lentement la tête vers Iwako, en lui lançant un regard à la fois peiné et désemparé. La jeune femme se contenta d'abord d'analyser chaque millimètre de l'expression faciale de l'Elu durant une bonne demi-minute, ses lèvres corail entre-ouvertes à cause de l'hésitation, ou de la surprise. Enfin, quand elle réalisa la portée exacte de ses paroles, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama:

"JE LE SAVAIS!"

« Lui dit rien! », supplia Sora en chuchotant, de peur que son secret ne passe le misérable tissu qu'était devenue sa porte.

« Donc je n'étais pas folle, c'est vraiment ça…?»

Iwako baissa encore d'un ton à tel point que sa voix semblait s'être muée en un simple souffle de vent:

« Tu es vraiment amoureux de Hayate ? »

Rougissant, Sora ne put que confirmer d'un mouvement de tête assertif. C'était fait: maintenant Riku ET Iwako savaient. La surprise passée, un long sourire malicieux s'étendit bientôt sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la magicienne et Sora, redoutant une trahison, la supplia encore en chuchotant nerveusement, tout en levant ses deux bras devant lui:

"Lui dis rien, je t'en prie…"

"Désolée pour ma réaction, s'excusa la jeune femme en ajustant une mèche bleue derrière une oreille. J'avais quelques soupçons depuis un moment mais te l'entendre dire…"

Iwako le dévisagea un instant de ses yeux pétillants de curiosité avant de déclamer avec ardeur:

"Je ne lui dirai rien, promis! Mais… je suis curieuse... comment as-tu prévu de lui déclarer ta flamme?"

"J'en sais rien… soupira Sora en se passant une main crispée dans les cheveux. Je peux pas juste débouler comme ça et lui jeter au visage: _Hey salut ça va? Tu veux sortir avec moi?_ C'est pas si simple… Haya n'est pas si simple…"

"Tu marques un point… admit la magicienne en se prenant délicatement le menton pour réfléchir à une solution. Il vaut sans doute mieux y aller par paliers progressifs… romance, petites attentions et meilleure présentation…"

Elle se stoppa dans sa réflexion pour fixer un instant son attention sur le haut du crâne de l'Elu, puis sourit en reprenant:

" La coupe de cheveux, c'est déjà un très bon début cela dit! Ça me démangeait de te les couper depuis un moment, pour être honnête… ça met ton visage en valeur à présent...même si certaines mèches sont un peu...inégales..."

"Merci…" lâcha Sora soulagé et redevable du compliment.

"Par contre, soupira la magicienne. Je pense vraiment qu'il faut que je ressorte mes fils et mes aiguilles: on dirait que tu te balades dans des habits rétrécis au lavage! Tu as tellement grandi depuis qu'on se connaît, c'est fou…Mais ! Je devrai arriver à rallonger les manches et le bas du pantalon avec le reste de tissu à carreaux que j'avais utilisé pour le kilt, cela dit…"

Le jeune homme, après avoir tiqué au souvenir du port du kilt obligatoire jadis imposé par la magicienne, hésita un instant, repensant à sa première discussion avec Riku. Puis, comme Iwako paraissait prête à l'aider dans ses déboires amoureux, il décida de se lancer et de lui demander:

"Iwa? je sais que toi et Hayate êtes proches… Du coup je me demandais… est-ce que tu sais quelque chose de plus que moi...? Est-ce que tu sais ce que Haya...pense de moi?"

La jeune femme parut soudain mal à l'aise. Elle se tortilla un instant sur le matelas, repositionnant ses hanches de manière à être plus confortablement assise tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur durant cette manœuvre. Enfin, après s'être raclée la gorge, elle expliqua:

"En fait… Hayate a vraiment du mal à parler de ce genre de choses...Tu sais, elle supporte mal les surplus d'émotions, donc je ne la pousse pas... J'attends qu'elle vienne m'en parler. "

Iwako releva enfin la tête pour regarder Sora en face et elle plaisanta, un sourire complice accroché aux lèvres:

"Tu la connais, elle peut parfois être passée maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions!"

"Oh oui je sais… soupira le jeune homme de dépit en se laissant mollement tomber sur son duvet froissé, les bras en croix. C'est pas grave. C'était juste pour savoir. J'avais espéré que toi au moins tu aurais des infos que je n'ai pas... "

Sora se gratta brutalement le crâne, de frustration, et grogna avant de s'exclamer:

"J'ai juste aucune idée de ce qu'elle ressent pour moi! Juste avant, dans la salle d'entraînement, c'était bizarre… au début elle était froide et « normale », mais la minute d'après elle me regardait super gentiment..."

Déprimé, Sora se mit à fixer le plafond métallique de sa chambre, oubliant presque la présence d'Iwako à ses côtés. Quand soudain il fut pris d'un dérangeant sentiment de malaise: elle avait de plus gros problèmes que lui. En plus de la Quête des Souvenirs, elle devait gérer à la fois la perte de la Boîte, seul indice menant à son passé, ainsi que la perte de ses jambes, qui la handicapait au quotidien. Lorsqu'il réalisa l'insignifiance de ses dilemmes face à ceux de son amie, il tourna tristement sa tête vers elle et s'excusa:

"Pardon… Je devrais pas te raconter tout ça. C'est stupide comme problème…"

"Oh non non! s'exclama Iwako en fouettant l'air de sa fine main. Tu as le droit de me dire honnêtement ce que tu ressens : on a chacun ses problèmes, et on a le droit de les dire. Ne compare surtout pas tes problèmes aux miens, s'il te plaît... »

Le visage de la magicienne perdit lentement sa gravité, reprenant un joli sourire joyeux :

« En plus, toute cette histoire entre Hayate et toi pique ma curiosité, je dois l'admettre… Enfin, non. Soyons honnête, j'ai très envie de vous voir ensemble. Ça me fait aussi plaisir de te voir tout amoureux, après… après cette triste histoire avec Kairi…"

Iwako parut embarrassée quelques secondes, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la réaction de Sora, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus léger, presque moqueur:

"Et puis je pense que ça ferait le plus grand _bien_ à Hayate d'être avec un garçon comme toi!"

Sora ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cause des propos de la magicienne, tandis qu'elle lui souriait de manière complice. Iwako avait cette singulière capacité à être sincèrement heureuse du bonheur des autres, alors qu'elle-même vivait parfois des choses moralement (et physiquement) difficiles. L'Elu de la Keyblade ne pouvait qu'admirer cette force émotionnelle, ainsi que cette capacité à s'oublier soi-même. Ne parvenant pas à trouver les mots pour lui transmettre à la fois sa reconnaissance et son soutien face à sa situation physique compliquée, le jeune homme décida de se redresser sur son lit pour pouvoir la prendre puissamment dans ses bras. Surprise, elle leva dans un premier temps les bras au ciel, ne sachant que faire face à l'effusion d'émotions de son ami. Puis, tendrement, il la sentit lui rendre son étreinte.

"J'ai hésité à dire que c'était très mignon, plaisanta-t-elle d'une voix indécise vers son épaule. Mais peut-être que tu l'aurais mal pris…"

"Non, avoua Sora en se redressant et ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire clair. Toi tu as le droit de dire ça."

"Ecoute… reprit son amie en approchant son visage du sien à la manière d'une complotiste. Je ne sais pas si Haya est amoureuse de toi, pour l'instant. Mais je vais essayer de mener ma petite enquête… Par contre je suis sûre de deux choses: primo, elle tient beaucoup à toi et deusio, elle te suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde si tu le lui demandais."

"C'est déjà pas mal", fit Sora en souriant timidement.

"En revanche… ajouta Iwako en jetant un coup d'œil au rideau de la cabine. Pour ce qui s'est passé toute à l'heure… il faut que tu ailles lui parler. Elle est sûrement en train de se demander ce qu'elle a fait de mal à cause de ton geste."

"Oooh c'est vrai...se souvint Sora en retombant en arrière, honteux, sur son matelas. Mais tu veux que je lui dise quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas, lâcha Iwako en lui lançant un oreiller en pleine figure. Mais va au moins t'excuser!"

Sora ne para pas l'attaque, se laissant suffoquer par le polochon, et resta quelques instants la tête cachée sous le coussin, dans une pose faussement dramatique. Puis, lorsqu'il retira l'objet de sa face, il croisa le regard de la magicienne qui l'observait avec attente. Il ne l'avait pas noté jusqu'alors, mais Sora le vit enfin : le léger éclat améthyste logé au coin d'un de ses yeux péridot.

« Iwa... tenta-t-il en se redressant sur son matelas. Ton œil... ? »

La jeune femme parut décontenancée dans un premier temps, avant de faire mine de chasser une mouche imaginaire devant son visage en lâchant, d'un ton précipité :

« Oh ça ? Ce n'est rien voyons ! C'est juste une conjonctivite magique, c'est n'est pas contagieux je te rassure ! »

Sora leva un sourcil brun interrogateur en demandant :

« Tu penses qu'il faudrait aller voir Yen Sid pour lui parler de ça ? Ou Merlin ?»

« Non non non, reprit Iwako en souriant. Ce n'est rien. Grand-Mère Feuillage m'a dit que le fait de léviter pouvait avoir ce genre d'effets secondaires... »

Sous le regard toujours rempli de scrupules de Sora, Iwako se sentit obligée d'ajouter, afin de clore la discussion :

«Ce serait trop long à expliquer, c'est un truc magique. »

…

Neuf des treize sièges blancs de la salle monochrome étaient actuellement occupés. Sur le plus haut trône, Maître Xehanort se lissait la barbe, échafaudant sans doute un nouveau plan machiavélique ou ajustant certains éléments de sa stratégie guerrière mentale. Autour de lui, l'air semblait électrisé: dans le silence pesant, la tension ambiante était palpable. Ce fut le jeune Isa qui retira sa capeline le premier, dévoilant une liasse de cheveux bleu saphir, en demandant :

« Maître... que pouvons-nous faire à présent pour les empêcher de récupérer la dernière Clé? Après tout, l'une des deux Porteuses... a réussi à vaincre le titan qui avait avalé celle du Feu... »

Les yeux démentiels de Xehanort se posèrent un instant sur Isa, néanmoins le regard du vieux chercheur était ailleurs... il regardait dans le vague... ou dans une réalité qui échappait totalement à la compréhension de son jeune disciple.

« Kros... maugréa le vieux Xehanort plus pour lui-même que pour son assemblée de Vassaux. Pourquoi agis-tu de la sorte ? N'es-tu pas sensée rester neutre... ? Où as-tu été chercher ces deux femmes…?»

Comme leur maître semblait plongé dans ses pensées, ce fut Braig qui, tout en jouant avec son cache-œil, s'exclama :

« Ils ont battu un titan, allons bon ! Il y a plus puissant que ce gros tas de boue enflammé ! Allez…qui veut partir s'amuser un peu avec ces gamins? »

L'homme balafré saisit son arbalète, une avidité sans nom éclairant son unique œil jaune. Ce fut le jeune Xehanort qui intervint, calmement :

« Je passe mon tour... Je ne suis pas sans savoir ce qu'ils ont été capables de faire à Xemnas. Or, à ce moment-là, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient moins puissantes qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui... Néanmoins, tu as dit quelque chose d'intéressant... »

Les yeux orangés du jeune Xehanort s'enflammèrent tandis qu'il supposait :

« Si un titan n'a pu les vaincre... pourquoi ne pas corrompre le cœur d'une créature _plus puissante_ encore... pourquoi ne pas corrompre le cœur... d'un Gardien. »

Son vieil homologue sembla sortir de sa rêverie pour poser un regard étonné sur son être passé.

« Oui... fit-il de sa voix rugueuse. Cela pourrait être un... _test_...intéressant... »

« Je peux y parvenir.»

La voix doucereuse d'Ansem avait prononcé ces mots non sans fierté. Le Chercheur de Ténèbres n'avait visiblement toujours pas digéré sa défaite contre le groupe de porteurs à Zootopie.

« Voyez-vous ça... plaisanta Braig. Et en combien de temps arriverais-tu à lui corrompre le cœur ?»

Ansem se mit à rire de manière machiavélique avant de répondre :

« Pas plus longtemps que ce que j'avais réussi à faire avec le cœur de Riku... »

« Sauf que tu as finalement perdu le contrôle du gamin... » lâcha Braig pour le provoquer.

Xehanort l'Ancien tapa du poing sur son accoudoir et tous se turent.

« Il n'est pas en notre pouvoir de corrompre un Gardien, trancha le Maître sans appel. Néanmoins... il existe un homme dans ce monde, qui pourrait être _manipulé_... et qui serait capable d'arracher son cœur au Gardien... »

Des murmures enthousiastes parcoururent la salle. Xehanort, sans leur laisser le temps de se chamailler, désigna finalement son propre Sans-Cœur :

«Ansem, essaie de ne pas me décevoir cette fois-ci : utilise l'Innommée et tâche de créer le Sans-Cœur le plus puissant possible... »

L'homme bazané replaça sa capuche sur ses cheveux argentés, cachant ainsi ses yeux orangés pétillants de malice et ne laissant apparaître que son cruel sourire.

« … que de Ténèbres il doit y avoir cachées, dans le cœur d'un véritable Gardien... »

Le Sans-Cœur de Xehanort se mit à rire de manière gutturale avant de se fondre dans les ombres. Cependant Isa, après avoir jeté un rapide regard en direction d'un des sièges sans occupant, paraissait encore soucieux :

« Maître... nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Xemnas... »

Un silence gêné assourdit la salle. Il semblait évident à toute la confrérie que l'ancien Chef de l'Organisation n'était pas mort de ses blessures, sans quoi le fragment de cœur de Xehanort serait revenu à son propriétaire... Pourtant, il n'était pas dans la nature de Xemnas de mettre tant de temps à revenir auprès de son être original. Les Chercheurs semblaient tous unanimes : il les avait volontairement quittés. Le jeune Xehanort intervint bientôt, ses yeux placides se posant sur un membre encore anonyme :

« Quoi de mieux qu'une traîtresse...pour chasser un traître ? »

Un ricanement aigu retentit bientôt dans toute la salle des trônes, dévoilant la présence d'une femme au sein des Chercheurs de Ténèbres. Lorsqu'elle sauta au sol dans un bond leste, sa vélocité fit tomber son capuchon, révélant des cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne, à l'exception de deux longues mèches rebelles.

« Marlène... siffla le jeune Xehanort entre ses dents. Ne nous déçois pas cette fois-ci... »

Jadis Larxene, ancien membre de l'Organisation XIII, elle avait participé à une rébellion guidée par Marluxia, trahissant ainsi Xemnas et le reste de l'Organisation. Son Simili avait été détruit par Sora, dans le Manoir Oblivion. A présent à nouveau un être entier, elle avait volontairement rejoint le camp des Ténèbres, mais sous le régime de Xehanort.

« Dois-je vous le rapporter en un seul morceau ? » ricana-t-elle en jouant avec quatre petits poignards entre ses doigts.

« Peu importe... déclara le vieux Xehanort. Dans le pire des cas, élimine-le. Il est bien trop instable... et je n'ai plus besoin de lui. »

Riant comme une furie, Marlène généra un portail de Ténèbres et bondit à l'intérieur, hystérique à l'idée de pouvoir assassiner à nouveau… Cependant, le jeune Xehanort fit lentement glisser son regard orangé vers un autre membre encore encapuchonné et ordonna d'une voix calme:

"Suis-la. Et surveille-là. Elle est capable de ne pas respecter le plan, si d'aventure elle devait rencontrer Sora et les autres."

Acquiesçant sans un mot, le mystérieux membre disparut bientôt à son tour dans un halo béant et obscure.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iwako et Sora sortirent de la chambre de ce dernier. Alors que le jeune homme retenait le rideau de douche qui lui servait de porte le temps que la magicienne puisse sortir en voletant hors de la pièce, il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le vaisseau. La jeune femme dut le sentir également, car elle leva bientôt vers lui deux yeux tremblant d'inquiétude.

"Je retourne en salle des machines, décida-t-elle sans sommation. On dirait que le vaisseau n'avance plus…"

"Bonne idée, accepta Sora en partant dans la direction opposée. On reste en communications avec les commlinck, je vais voir dans le cockpit!"

Joignant le geste à la parole, le capitaine de _Hautvent_ passa en trombe dans le salon pour débouler dans la salle de commandes, où Riku et Hayate se tenaient déjà raides comme une planche devant le hublot.

"Sora… lâcha Riku sans même se retourner. Je pense que nous avons un souci…"

"Et ce n'est qu'un euphémisme…" ajouta Hayate entre ses dents, fixant avec concentration un point devant elle.

Abandonnant la compréhension du terme "euphémisme" pour l'instant, Sora suivit le regard de la jeune femme et réalisa alors ce qui perturbait ses camarades et avait fait passer le vaisseau gummi en mode furtif: devant leur petit appareil spatial, un colosse de métal leur barrait la route. Placé en orbite autour de ce qui devait être une planète gazeuse, un gigantesque vaisseau amiral recouvrait leur propre embarcation de son ombre menaçante.

"Les Sans-cœurs ont investi dans une forteresse spatiale on dirait…" railla Riku en allant s'asseoir dans le siège du co-pilote.

Sora prit place sur le siège du capitaine et abaissa le levier qui maintenait jusqu'alors _Hautvent_ en pilotage automatique. Il pianota sur le tableau de bord avant de siffler entre ses dents:

"Malgré toutes les modifs que j'ai faites sur le vaisseau, ça il ne pourra pas s'en débarrasser en mode automatique…"

"Si combat il doit y avoir, lâcha Hayate avec un sourire carnassier, la tourelle est pour moi! Depuis le temps que je rêve de l'utiliser…"

"Prends ça, lui intima Riku en lui envoyant un commlinck qu'elle rattrapa adroitement. Et ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec ce canon…"

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Hayate frappa du poing sur un interrupteur mural qui fit descendre une échelle métallique du plafond et sur laquelle elle se hissa sans peine jusqu'à la nacelle située sur la coque du vaisseau.

Sora se calla dans son siège, sentant les commandes de _Hautvent_ lui répondre avec souplesse. Il poussa un profond soupir pour se calmer et se concentrer, avant d'activer son commlinck:

"Iwa? Tu es en place? ça risque de secouer un peu…"

" _Parée au pire, et les réacteurs sont en parfait état."_

"Alors allons-y", décida Sora en jetant un regard à Riku derrière lui.

"Concentre-toi sur le pilotage, ordonna son meilleur ami en déroulant un panneau holographique sous ses yeux. Je me charge des tirs."

Secrètement, Sora espérait pouvoir contourner la masse titanesque, mais il n'était pas dupe: le destroyer devait déjà les avoir détectés. Le jeune homme poussa les réacteurs subliminiques au minimum, et vira à gauche. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, un premier tir de sommation vola en leur direction, que Sora esquiva sans peine en vrillant.

" _Sora!_ se plaignit la voix déformée d'Iwako dans son commlinck. _Préviens quand tu fais ça! je ne suis pas attachée moi!"_

"Désolé! s'écria Sora en tournant violemment ses manettes de commande dans le sens inverse. Deuxième round!"

Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait manœuvrer le vaisseau, le cœur de Sora se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, lui insufflant une agréable poussé d'adrénaline qui maintenait ses réflexes au maximum de leur potentiel. Se laissant ainsi guider par son instinct, le jeune homme entreprit de passer entre les tirs adverses en usant uniquement de son adresse au pilotage. Malheureusement le destroyer, à présent au-dessus d'eux, avait plus d'un tour dans son sac: un sas de la taille d'un hangar à paquebot s'ouvrit bientôt et déversa sur eux un véritable escadron de la mort de dizaines de chasseurs Sans-Cœurs. Une pluie de lasers violacés s'abattit sur _Hautvent_ , faisant valdinguer en tous sens Sora et Riku sur leur siège. L'Elu passa rapidement en revue les écrans décomptant les dommages subis et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

" _Ils sont trop nombreux!_ s'exclama Iwako. _La résistance de coque est déjà tombée à 70%!"_

" _Laissez-moi éclaircir un peu leurs rangs…"_ leur parvint la voix de Hayate du commlinck.

A peine les mots furent-ils prononcés qu'une salve de lasers verts percutait tous les ennemis au-devant du cockpit, les réduisant en nuage grisâtre et fumant.

"Bien joué!" la félicita Sora en ralentissant pour lui permettre de mieux viser.

" _Je pivote la nacelle vers l'arrière pour les empêcher de nous acculer",_ expliqua Hayate tandis qu'un raclement mécanique se faisait entendre au-dessus d'eux.

« Je me charge de ceux à l'avant », prévint alors Riku en agrippant une manette.

Tandis que Sora manœuvrait dans l'essaim de leurs ennemis, évitant tant bien que mal que le vaisseau ne percute un chasseur adverse, Riku et Hayate faisaient pleuvoir un cataclysme de lasers sur l'armada sans-cœur. L'Elu, volant en raz-motte sous le destroyer, voyait enfin leur fenêtre de sortie, lorsque les détecteurs de _Hautvent_ s'agitèrent soudainement, enclenchant l'alarme "danger". La voix métallique d'Iwako s'écria alors:

"SORA! DROIT DEVANT!"

 _ **Suite et fin du combat spatial dans le prochain chapitre!**_  
 _ **Petit clin d'oeil: écoutez la musique de TWRP "Starlight Brigade" en même temps, c'est ce qui a inspiré Nsperis!**_  
 _ **(et le clip est MEGA cool si vous ne connaissez pas encore!)**_  
 _ **A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de nos héros!**_

 _ **PS: Merci encore à tous nos commentateurs/trices! Nsperis se donne pour tâche de répondre à chaque commentaire.**_

 _ **En revanche, si vous n'êtes pas inscrits sur le site, le bouton "répondre" n'apparaît pas et impossible de communiquer!**_

 _ **Ne pensez donc pas qu'on vous ignore, Toni H, Actina13 et Meleedy!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Le Destroyer 2

_**Retour en plein combat spatial, puis fin de chapitre plus "détendu" pour nos 4 héros...**_

"SORA! DROIT DEVANT!"

Exorbitant ses yeux bleu saphir de surprise, Sora aperçut alors un monumental canon plasmique sortir lentement de la coque inférieure du bâtiment amiral Sans-Cœur. Au moment où une inquiétante lueur blanche éblouissante se massait à l'intérieur de l'arme, Sora, avec un réflexe digne d'un Jedi et dans un rugissement de propulseurs, poussa brusquement ses manettes de commande en avant et fit plonger _Hautvent_ vers le bas. Comme à chaque fois qu'il effectuait une chute libre, le jeune homme sentit son estomac lui remonter dans la gorge et lui couper le souffle, tandis qu'ils fonçaient à toute allure le plus loin possible du laser géant qui les menaçait, et que les cris des quatre porteurs de keyblade à bord résonnaient dans tout le cockpit. Redressant d'un coup l'appareil afin d'éviter une nouvelle salve de lasers de l'escadron mobile, Sora sentit tout son buste s'écraser dans le dossier de son siège alors que _Hautvent_ semblait être devenu une extension de son propre corps. Mais si le vaisseau avait évité le tir du canon à plasma, il ne put qu'encaisser de plein fouet les violents lasers du destroyer. Dans leur fuite, Sora avait dut écarter leur engin du flanc du vaisseau amiral, ce qui les laissait à présent tout à fait à découvert, face à leur ennemi. Sonné par la violence du choc des tirs qui firent dévier _Hautvent_ , le jeune homme parvint tant bien que mal à redresser et stabiliser l'appareil. Mais les signaux d'alarme qui s'étaient à nouveau enclenchés n'annonçaient rien de bon...

" _Canons avants détruits!_ explosa la voix d'Iwako. _Réacteur 1 touché, à 50% de sa puissance. Coque endommagée. Résistance: 40%!"_

"C'est pas vrai! ralla Riku en constatant en effet que ses armes étaient hors d'état de fonctionner.

Au-dessus de leur tête, la nacelle balança une prodigieuse canonnade tout autour du gummi, ce qui permit enfin à Sora de les replacer en face du monstre de métal qui leur faisait face, et qui rechargeait de toute évidence son canon à plasma.

"Une idée lumineuse?" lâcha Riku qui pianotait sauvagement sur son clavier à la recherche d'une arme de secours non utilisée.

Sora réfléchit à mille à l'heure: par le passé, Riku et lui avait déjà dû se sortir de pareille situation, contre une version draconique de Xemnas, à Illusiopolis. L'engin qu'ils pilotaient alors avait une étonnante fonction… Cependant, le gummi n'était pas conçu pour une telle manœuvre. Il risquait de ne pas supporter la charge d'énergie… Néanmoins, Sora ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives: soit ils tentaient le tout pour le tout, soit ils risquaient de tous y passer.

"Iwa! s'écria-t-il finalement. Active les boucliers à leur maximum!"

" _Impossible!_ trancha la magicienne. _Je devrais pour ça transférer la puissance du deuxième réacteur dans les boucliers, ce qui nous clouerait sur place!"_

"Exactement! s'enthousiasma Sora. Hayate nous couvrira, le temps que ça charge!"

"Sora? appela la voix perplexe de Riku tandis que la défenseuse s'exécutait. Tu as perdu l'esprit où tu essais de tous nous tuer?"

"Faites-moi confiance! reprit Sora en vrillant brutalement pour éviter un premier tir plasmique. Riku j'ai aussi besoin de toi!"

"Mes canons sont HS, lâcha le Maître de la Keyblade. Je te rappelle…"

"Est-ce que tu arriverais à inverser les panneaux à réflexion photonique? continua Sora en l'ignorant, concentré sur sa stratégie et la manœuvre de _Hautvent_. De manière à ce que les boucliers absorbent l'énergie au lieu de la dévier?"

Il y eut une énorme explosion sur l'aile gauche du vaisseau, qui assomma à moitié Sora sur son tableau de bord.

" _Résistance à 30%!"_

"Sora… souffla Riku dans son dos. J'ai compris ce que tu veux faire, mais le vaisseau peut ne pas le supporter… et sans exploser."

" _Boucliers à 100% de leur capacité!_ leur parvint la voix déformée d'Iwako. _Mais réacteurs 1 et 2 hors service!"_

"Si tu as une meilleure idée je suis preneur", lâcha Sora en tournant des yeux décidés vers son meilleur ami.

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade planta son regard turquoise dans celui de l'Elu, gravement, avant de grogner et de reporter son attention sur son panneau de contrôle et d'annoncer:

"Panneaux à réflexion photonique inversés. Batterie chargée: 5%."

Sora fronça ses sourcils en V sous sa frange en dégradé et fixa le destroyer devant lui avec défi: à présent, chaque décharge que _Hautvent_ allait recevoir serait convertie en énergie pure et simple. Plus leur ennemi leur tirerait dessus, plus leur puissance de feu augmenterait!

"Batterie chargée: 35%"

Sora ré-activa les réacteurs d'hyperdrive, puis coupa tous les circuits de refroidissement, sauf un. Les alarmes retentirent dans le vaisseau, dans son crâne, dans tout son corps.

"Batterie chargée: 60%"

" _Moteurs en surchauffe!_ hurla Iwako dans le commlinck. _Les garçons qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez!?"_

"On crée une arme de puissance équivalente au canon à plasma", expliqua Sora qui toisait à présent le destroyer du regard, comme si ses yeux eux-mêmes étaient les lasers avec lesquels il allait le détruire.

" _C'est de la folie…"_

Une brusque explosion éclata au-dessus d'eux et une voix féminine poussa un cri étouffé.

"HAYA!" rugit Sora en faisant volte-face.

La jeune femme sauta presque au même instant hors de la nacelle, s'écrasant de tout son poids sur le sol du cockpit dans un bruit sourd.

" Ça va?! paniqua Sora en sautant hors de son siège pour aller s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Ta jambe..!"

"Oui elle est brisée, admit la défenseuse entre ses dents serrées. Mais j'ai une nouvelle bien pire que ça: la nacelle a explosé."

"Au moins tu n'as pas explosé avec...", soupira l'Elu de soulagement en faisant jaillir Ame de Roi dans sa main afin d'effectuer un soin d'urgence sur la jambe de la jeune femme.

Lorsque Sora fit disparaître son arme dans une gerbe d'étincelles, il croisa le regard bleu acier de Hayate et la dévisagea un instant, pour s'assurer que tout allait réellement bien. La jeune femme planta elle aussi ses yeux brillants d'adrénaline dans ceux du jeune homme. Puis elle sourit de manière moqueuse en lâchant:

"Je ne suis pas en sucre! Retourne conduire ce vaisseau, allez!"

"Batterie Chargée: 90%"

" _Je ne veux pas être alarmiste,_ commença la voix tremblante d'Iwako dans le commlinck. _Mais il y a le FEU en salle des machines… Alors je dois vous laisser, afin de lancer tous les sorts de glace que j'ai en réserve, pour éviter qu'on ne MEURE tous dans cette fournaise!"_

Après avoir vérifié qu'Hayate s'était attachée dans le troisième siège de la salle des commandes, Sora reprit sa place de capitaine et demanda un rapport à Riku.

"Le canon est chargé au maximum, décréta-t-il. Mais… je ne suis pas certain qu'on arrive réellement à maîtriser sa trajectoire… ou à le maîtriser tout court."

Sous ses doigts, Sora sentait le vaisseau gummi vibrer étrangement, rempli à ras bord d'énergie photonique. L'air lui-même était devenu quasi irrespirable: de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur la face du capitaine de _Hautvent_ , et ses habits lui collaient à présent à la peau.

" _Je remonte vers vous…_ finit par prévenir Iwako. _Sinon je vais mourir de chaud en salle des machines… Le feu est "maîtrisé", mais je ne veux pas rester là si quelque chose venait à exploser!"_

Joignant le geste à la parole, la magicienne se matérialisa à quelques centimètres du siège de Hayate, qui s'empressa de lui attraper le bras. Sans doute pour lui faire office de ceinture d'occasion. Riku releva sa frange dégoulinante au-dessus de ses sourcils argentés, le regard fixé sur son tableau holographique, et assura:

"Paré à tirer."

"Si nous mourrons tous aujourd'hui, déclara soudain Hayate sous les yeux effrayés de sa meilleure amie qu'elle serrait contre elle, sachez que ce fut un honneur de combattre à vos côtés."

Un lourd silence seulement entrecoupé par les impacts des tirs ennemis sur la coque de _Hautvent_ suivit cette déclaration dramatique, puis Sora tourna son visage moite vers celui de son co-pilote en lui décochant un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Le capitaine du gummi plaça leur engin en face-à-face avec le canon plasmique adverse et, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les yeux plissés de concentration, il attendit. Lorsque de la lumière commença à se former au centre de l'arme qui les visait à présent, Sora agrippa le levier actionnant leur propre canon et s'écria en direction de Riku:

"FEU!"

A cause de la puissance de tir, _Hautvent_ recula d'une centaine de mètres en arrière et, comme Riku l'avait prédit, le laser géant émit par leur canon avant fit lever le nez au vaisseau, ce qui rendit sa trajectoire difficile à manier. Tous nos héros eurent le souffle coupé par leur ceinture (excepté Iwako qui s'accrochait comme elle le pouvait à Hayate) et furent projetés en avant par la puissance du recul. Jouant des coudes et des manettes à sa disposition, Sora (qui tentait d'ignorer la présence des cheveux d'Iwako qui voletaient tels des serpents affolés tout autour de son crâne) parvint cependant miraculeusement à diriger le faisceau droit dans la gueule du canon ennemi.

Ce qui se passa par la suite fut si rapide que le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de rallumer les réacteurs de secours du gummi (tout en crachant les cheveux d'Iwako emprisonnés dans sa bouche) pour le déporter le plus loin possible du destroyer.

Le laser photonique créé par nos héros avait sans aucun doute fait exploser le réservoir interne à plasma du vaisseau amiral Sans-cœur. Mais la réaction en chaînes d'explosions qui se produisirent un peu partout sur sa cuirasse indiquèrent à Sora que la structure toute entière allait bientôt céder. Ainsi, laissant une inquiétante fumée noirâtre dans son sillage, _Hautvent_ fuyait maladroitement le destroyer qui venait d'éclater derrière lui en un milliers de morceaux de câbles, métal et autres débris en tous genres dans l'immensité spatiale.

La bataille terminée, le silence de l'espace profond assourdit tout l'équipage rescapé, qui regardait encore avec stupeur les "restes" de leur adversaire se faire aspirer par la gravité de la planète gazeuse proche. Quand soudain, d'un même élan de joie et de soulagement, les quatre jeunes gens explosèrent simultanément en cris de victoire et de hourra. Hayate, Riku et Iwako entourèrent Sora pour le féliciter pour la tactique (certes risquée) qu'il avait utilisée, tandis que le capitaine, gêné, se grattait le crâne en admettant:

"Merci mais c'était un travail d'équipe. Sans vous, j'aurais rien pu faire du tout. Merci pour votre confiance, à tous."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans nous?, se moqua Riku en lui attrapant la tête pour l'ébouriffer sauvagement. Plus sérieusement, tu es le seul qui aurait pu avoir cette idée complètement folle… mais terriblement efficace."

Sans crier gare, Hayate se jeta brusquement dans les bras de Sora, le serrant hâtivement mais avec force, avant de se reculer et de sourire à un Elu rougissant des pieds à la tête :

"Je ne suis pas pour les ovations pompeuses, mais cette bataille spatiale mériterait bien une médaille, capitaine."

"Je dirai même plus, renchérit Iwako en se joignant au cercle, ce combat mériterait une distinction militaire!"

Se laissant tous aller à une accolade de groupe, nos quatre guerriers de la keyblade se rembrunirent bien vite lorsqu'une nouvelle implosion en salle des machines fit vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds.

"Heu Sora? appela alors la voix mortifiée d'Iwako. Je...pense qu'il faut que tu viennes avec moi… avec ta boîte à outils et de préférence ta Keyblade préparée à lancer toutes sortes de sortilèges refroidissants…"

" Ça marche", fit le capitaine en attrapant une énorme clé à molette dans son attirail.

Puis, avant de tourner les talons, il ajouta à l'adresse de ses deux autres compagnons:

"Si vous arrivez à faire quelque chose pour la tourelle, ce serait super!"

"Comment dire...hésita Hayate mal à l'aise en jetant un coup d'œil honteux à la trappe carbonisée en-dessus de sa tête. La nacelle… a été annihilée, j'en ai bien peur…"

"Merveilleux… lâcha Riku avec toute la joie dont il n'était actuellement pas capable. Nous allons travailler ensemble pour réparer l'irréparable…"

"Comme ton optimisme, j'en ai bien peur…"

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Sora décida de les ignorer et de les laisser se crêper le chignon avant de suivre Iwako jusqu'à la chambre des réacteurs.

…

Les réparations du vaisseau gummi exigeant plusieurs jours, Sora prit la décision de cacher leur appareil dans le creux d'un astéroïde, le temps qu'Iwako et lui aient fini de remettre les derniers réacteurs en état. Faute de matériel adéquat, leur tourelle resterait non-opérationnelle d'ici au prochain monde… en espérant que ce dernier serait plus équipé technologiquement que celui des Powathans. Après quelques cinq heures de dur labeur, Iwako et Sora décidèrent de prendre une pause bien méritée. Iwako l'ayant devancé en se téléportant dans la salle de bain, (ce qu'il avait assimilé à de la tricherie), Sora eut enfin droit à un douche des plus agréable après avoir vécu l'enfer de la fournaise plasmique de la salle des machines. Se sentant à nouveau humain, Sora décida de rejoindre ses amis qui s'étaient tous regroupés au salon.

Tout en se frottant énergiquement les cheveux à l'aide d'un linge, le jeune homme se remplissait un verre de jus de pomme à la cuisine. Derrière lui, Riku était assis au milieu d'une dizaine de pages volantes, un crayon dans la bouche et le Livre des Prophéties sur les genoux. L'Elu avait cru comprendre qu'Hayate et lui avaient presque terminé la traduction du prochain poème… mais connaissant l'irritabilité des deux traducteurs, il avait jugé bon de ne pas demander où ils en étaient actuellement.

Iwako, quant à elle, avait ressorti son nécessaire de couture et, entourée d'un tas de vêtements en tout genre, la magicienne était en train de raccommoder un habit noir à l'aide d'un fil et d'une aiguille, son visage dénotant une certaine sérénité malgré son apparente concentration. Hayate ne tarda pas à réapparaître elle aussi, coiffée d'un linge blanc qu'elle avait enroulée dans sa tignasse trempée à la manière d'un turban. Elle s'installa aux côtés d'Iwako, et entreprit de continuer ce qui semblait être un tout nouveau dessin dans le bloc beige de Naminé. Après s'être armé d'une assiette de cookies, Sora alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil encore libre en face de ses amis et savoura enfin sa pause.

"Là! s'exclama soudain Hayate en passant son cahier de croquis à Iwako. Que penses-tu de ça?"

Faisant mine de rien, Hayate subtilisa un cookie sur l'assiette de Sora et mordit dans une pépite de chocolat sans la moindre gêne. L'Elu lui lança un regard boudeur auquel elle répondit par un radieux sourire, qui le fit bien entendu rougir.

"Hmmm… lâcha Iwako après examen du dessin qu'elle avait sous le yeux. J'aime beaucoup le haut, mais je ne suis pas encore convaincue pour le bas… J'avais pensé à un pantalon, à vrai dire."

"C'est plus pratique en effet, admit Hayate alors que Riku se raclait bruyamment la gorge dans son dos, ce qu'elle ignora complètement. Et ça donnera un effet "d'ensemble" à notre groupe de quatre."

"Merveilleux! se réjouit Iwako en pointant le carnet du doigt. Tu peux essayer de mettre des motifs à carreaux ici et là, pour voir?"

"Vous faites quoi?" finit par demander Sora en se levant pour aller vers elles, intrigué.

Le jeune homme se baissa vers Iwako, plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses comme appui, et entrevit rapidement quatre croquis de vêtements noirs, plus ou moins détaillés, dessinés sur le bloc de la Simili de Kairi.

"On design les nouveaux habits d'Iwako", expliqua Hayate avec un sourire des plus adorables.

"Oui, appuya la magicienne en minaudant. J'avais envie de changer! Oh et Sora ça tombe bien que je t'aie sous la main… Je viens de finir de reprendre ta veste et ton pantalon, comme promis. Essaie donc pour voir!"

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, actuellement emprisonnés en un large chignon retenu par la barrette de Riku, lui tendit fièrement ses nouveaux habits de voyage. Sora commença par enfiler sa veste noire et rouge, qui était à présent bien plus courte (elle devait lui arriver sous les pectoraux) et aussi un peu plus serrée au niveau des biceps. Il décida de ne pas mettre le pantalon au milieu de la salle commune, et se contenta de le tenir devant lui, réalisant que la magicienne avait réussi à l'allonger en ajoutant du tissu quadrillé rouge, au niveau des tibias, un peu à la manière du pantacourt de Riku.

"C'est trop cool! s'extasia Sora en ajustant sa veste sombre sur ses épaules, se sentant plus à l'aise. Merci Iwa! Il me manque que les lunettes noires et je ressemblerai bientôt à Cloud! Haha!"

"Ah! se souvint brusquement la magicienne en lui tendant une autre pièce de vêtement souple. J'ai aussi pensé à un marcel pour remplacer ton t-shirt… pour libérer un peu tes mouvements au niveau des bras."

Sentant le regard intrigué d'Hayate posé sur lui, Sora retira cette fois-ci sciemment sa veste et fit de son mieux pour enlever son t-shirt de pyjama par l'arrière, de la manière la plus lente possible. La manœuvre le fit se retrouver quelques secondes à torse nu, son collier en forme de couronne pour seul atour, le temps d'enfiler le nouveau haut de costume. La défenseuse, après avoir papillonné plusieurs fois des cils, s'empressa de cacher son visage derrière son bloc à dessins, son turban blanc dépassant ridiculement, comme une énorme glace à la crème.

"Heu… commenta finalement Sora en tirant sur son vêtement gris sombre. C'est moi ou le col est un peu… "plongeant"?"

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette discussion, Riku releva ses yeux turquoise du Livre des Prophéties et analysa un instant la nouvelle tenue de Sora avant trancher, sans appel:

"Il est _très_ plongeant".

"Mais non! s'exclama Iwako en brassant l'air de la main. Mais non!"

"Je ne sais pas si…" reprit encore Sora, tout de même inquiet de savoir son torse si exposé pour les prochains combats.

" Ça va très bien! le coupa Iwako à la manière d'une maman encourageante. Et puis il faut bien te mettre un peu en valeur! Le marcel ira mieux avec ton nouvel ensemble, n'est-ce pas Haya?"

La défenseuse, la tête toujours cachée derrière son cahier de manière à pouvoir dissimuler son expression faciale, se contenta de lever un pouce affirmatif devant elle, sans mot dire. Devinant à sa réaction qu'elle "approuvait" sa nouvelle tenue, Sora sourit, victorieux, tout en jetant un regard reconnaissant à Iwako, qui leva son pouce à son tour en direction de l'Elu.

"Hayate? intervint alors la voix fatiguée de Riku. T'as fichu où la feuille avec le tableau de la troisième déclinaison mixte?"

« Fais un effort et cherche », trancha sans vergogne la jeune femme en réapparaissant, les joues légèrement roses.

Riku farfouilla dans une liasse de paperasse abandonnée sur le canapé à côté de lui, jusqu'à ce que son attention se focalise sur une feuille en particulier. Il la balança brusquement sous le nez de Hayate en demandant :

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Des notes éparses sur la Lux », admit la jeune femme en continuant à gribouiller sur son carnet, l'air de rien.

« La Lux ? Intervint subitement Iwako, intéressée. Cette puissante forme d'énergie qu'on a utilisée à Atlantide ? »

« Exact, affirma Hayate en gommant un trait avec vigueur. Il en est fait plusieurs fois mentions dans le Livre des Prophéties, à différents endroits. J'ai essayé de regrouper tous les passages qui y font référence. »

« Et alors ? Continua Iwako en coupant un fil avec ses dents. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit finalement ? Est-ce que c'est de la magie ? »

« Je ne suis pas certaine, avoua Hayate avec des yeux pétillants. D'abord j'ai cru que c'était une énergie antique, indépendante des êtres humains. Mais plusieurs passages suggèrent que chaque Porteur de Keyblade en soit empli. »

« Comme une forme d'énergie vitale ? » fit Riku, intrigué.

« Une énergie vitale de Lumière oui, précisa Hayate. Mais il semble que certains objets soient aussi remplis de Lux. Je suppose que la fleur aux pétales d'or, puis les cheveux de Raiponse, répondaient à ce cas de figure. De même, le cristal qui était caché en Atlantide. Et les Porteurs peuvent apparemment en « puiser » pour devenir momentanément plus forts, ou guérir plus rapidement de leurs blessures. »

« Ooooh, comprit Iwako avec ahurissement. La magie de Soin ! Je suis sûre que ce doit être de la Lux ! »

« Sans doute, confirma Hayate en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je pense que la Lux a aussi son revers de médaille... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » S'inquiéta Sora.

« Il semble que la Lux soit plus ou moins à l'origine de la Guerre des Keyblade. Ce n'est pas très clair, mais plusieurs passages font référence à des Porteurs ayant « abusé » de Lux, au point d'affronter d'autres guerriers de la Lumière pour s'en emparer... »

« Quoi ? S'exclama Sora perplexe. Ce serait comme...une drogue ? »

« A haute dose je suppose, lâcha Hayate en haussant les épaules. Apparemment, il y avait de nombreux cristaux de Lux dans les Mondes au temps de la Guerre des Keyblades. S'ils étaient tous aussi gros que celui d'Atlantide, je pense qu'en « absorber » plusieurs ne doit pas être une brillante idée... »

« C'est juste, se souvint Iwako songeuse. Le père de Kida avait dit que son ancêtre l'avait « volé » durant la Guerre des Keyblades... ce qui permettait à son peuple de vivre bien plus longtemps que des humains normaux ! »

Un silence pensif suivit cette dernière révélation, les quatre jeunes Porteurs pesant chacun le pour et le contre de toutes ces suppositions. Finalement, ce fut Riku qui revint à la charge, n'ayant pas oublié sa priorité immédiate :

« Et... la feuille avec la troisième déclinaison mixte ? Elle est où ? »

"Dans ton postérieur…" soupira la jeune femme sans vergogne, tout en reprenant la modification de son croquis.

Riku lança un regard foudroyant à la jeune femme avant de grommeler:

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'essaie de finir la traduction du poème de la quatrième clé… pendant que tu t'amuses à dessiner."

"Je crée un costume pour Iwako _ignare_! se défendit théâtralement la jeune femme. Mais ton esprit sec et étriqué ne peut pas comprendre notre génie créatif, j'en ai bien peur…"

Hayate en profita pour retirer son linge de bain blanc et l'envoyer en pleine figure de Riku, de manière tout à fait calculée, Sora en était persuadé. Placidement, Riku ôta du bout des doigts le tissu qui lui barrait la vue et railla:

"Depuis quand tu es styliste _toi_?"

"Puisque tu me parles sur ce ton, s'irrita faussement Hayate en fermant son calepin. Je ne te créerai pas de nouveaux habits, et tu garderas tes vieilles loques…"

"Encore heureux, répondit le jeune homme du tac-au-tac. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à poils, moi."

Sous le regard mi-consterné mi-amusé d'Iwako, Hayate envoya une puissante claque à l'arrière du crâne de Riku tout en s'exclamant:

"Insinue encore que je suis une perverse!"

"Ce n'était pas une insinuation, grogna le jeune Maître de la Keyblade en se massant la tête. Mais une affirmation."

Sans doute à court d'arguments, Hayate leva son bloc à dessins à la manière d'une hache, prête à l'abattre sur son opposant, lorsqu'Iwako décida d'intervenir en soupirant:

"Haya par pitié… donne-lui la feuille qu'il cherche."

La défenseuse se figea dans sa pose, reposa son arme de fortune sur la table du salon, puis croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

"Très bien, râla-t-elle. Alors je vais préciser ma première réponse: la feuille se trouve SOUS ton postérieur, " _Maître_ "...

Au comble de l'irritation, Riku finit tout de même par se lever du canapé pour réaliser qu'il était en effet assis sur le-dit document perdu. Le meilleur ami de Sora grommela sans doute une nouvelle série d'insultes avant de se rasseoir et de se replonger dans la traduction du poème.

"Du coup… tenta Sora en faisant de son mieux pour cacher son hilarité. On a bientôt la prochaine destination? Histoire que je sache si je dois bientôt avoir fini de réparer le gummi?"

Reprenant un peu de contenance, Riku se redressa sur son séant et lâcha:

"Ce n'est pas encore la meilleure traduction, mais je suis arrivé à un résultat…"

"Tu peux nous le lire?" demanda Iwako curieuse.

Après s'être éclairci la gorge, Riku lut à voix haute les vers suivants:

 _Au cœur de l'océan un fragile îlot,_

 _Abrite l'Ardente Terreur des eaux._

 _S'éveillera bientôt le Véritable Cœur,_

 _Avant que l'Ame de la Terre ne meurt._

 _Cependant l'Exilée pour ses amis sauver,_

 _Les Ombres du Passé devra libérer._

 _Pour son salut le Maître aura à agir,_

 _L'Obscurité en son sein pouvant accueillir._

Un court silence suivit ce poème devant les mener à la dernière Clé des Eléments. Puis Sora brisa sans ménagement les tergiversations mentales de ses compagnons:

"Donc la Clé de la Terre se trouve "au milieu de l'océan"? C'est pas super précis…"

"Tu ne connais pas un monde qui pourrait abriter une "ardente terreur des eaux" ou une "exilée"? tenta Iwako à l'adresse de l'Elu dubitatif.

Sora fit non de la tête, après quoi Riku soupira en refermant le Livre sur ses genoux :

"Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…"

Sora ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui tracassait tant son meilleur ami. Heureusement ce fut Hayate, ayant repris son esprit analytique habituel, qui le dévisagea avec inquiétude avant de demander:

"C'est parce que la prophétie parle peut-être de toi?"

Le jeune homme apposa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et cacha son menton derrière ses mains jointes sans répondre, ses yeux turquoise semblant fixer un point vague vers le sol.

"Ne nous alarmons pas si vite, intercéda Iwako. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on _pense_ avoir compris une prophétie, alors que nous nous trompons totalement… Pour le dernier monde, c'est presque sur l'instant même que nous avons saisi la portée des mots du Livre. On…"

La magicienne hésita un instant, son regard fuyant celui de ses amis, avant de leur donner le fond de sa pensée:

"On devrait se concentrer sur le fait de trouver le monde où se trouve la Clé, pour commencer."

Sora savait qu'Iwako était à présent volontaire et active dans leur Quête des Souvenirs. Néanmoins, la jeune femme gardait tout de même une distance respectable entre elle et le Livres des Prophéties, objet dans lequel elle ne semblait pas placer toute sa confiance. Riku de son côté avait posé un regard furtif, mais cependant indéniablement inquiet, sur la magicienne alors qu'Hayate avait sagement hoché la tête durant la tirade de sa meilleure amie.

"Faisons cela, décida Riku en se redressant sur le canapé. C'est une bonne idée. Concentrons-nous sur le monde. Mais avant, j'avais juste une question qui me tracasse depuis un moment: où cachez-vous les autres Clés?"

Les trois porteurs de Keyblades se regardèrent un instant, étonnés, avant de sortir les trois reliques de leurs poches d'un mouvement quasiment simultané. Riku passa en revue le compas, c'est-à-dire la cachette de la Clé du Vent, dans la main d'Hayate, puis fit de même avec les paumes ouvertes d'Iwako et de Sora, tenant respectivement les Clés de L'Eau et du Feu.

"Continuez à les garder sur vous, trancha Riku qui semblait étrangement rassuré. Laisser toutes les clés sur le vaisseau, comme on l'avait fait avec les Pierres des Prophètes, n'est pas une bonne idée. Et avec le vol récent de la Boîte, on sait que le gummi n'est définitivement pas un endroit sûr pour y cacher ce genre d'objets…"

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade lança un regard hésitant à Iwako, qui parut plus déçue que véritablement blessée à l'énonciation de la perte du mystérieux coffre noir, avant de tourner son visage grave vers l'Elu de Kingdom Hearts:

"Sora, tu penses pouvoir trouver de quel monde il s'agit?"

"Je vais lancer une recherche dans la base de données de l'ordinateur de bord, expliqua le jeune homme avec certitude. J'ai un peu amélioré le navigateur, ça ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps que les dernières fois."

"Sora, Riku, Iwako…"

Les trois jeunes gens interpellés tournèrent leur visage d'un même mouvement vers Hayate, qui avait prononcé faiblement leurs noms sans cesser de fixer la boussole d'or entre ses doigts.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" s'enquit Sora.

"Les éléments liés aux Clés… annonça Hayate avec gravité, tout en fronçant ses sourcils roses. Ainsi que leur nombre… et nos "titres" qui apparaissent dans un livre datant de plusieurs siècles en arrière... Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences pour être vraiment du Hasard?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" s'alarma Iwako.

"Quatre Clés, compta la défenseuse en relevant vers ses amis des yeux d'un bleu acéré. Pour Quatre Porteurs de Keyblade."

Dans sa paume, la rose des vents s'affola davantage, tourbillonnant furieusement sur son cadran.

"Hayate exprime-toi, s'impatienta Riku. Qu'est-ce que tu as compris?"

Après avoir profondément soupiré, Hayate déclara d'une voix calme et profonde:

"Ce n'est pas seulement une Quête des Souvenirs que nous avons entrepris…

Nous empruntons actuellement le chemin de notre Destinée."

 _ **Annonce un peu spéciale à faire:**_  
 _ **après moult discussions impliquant temps, emploi du temps mais aussi scénario et "besoin de souffler", nous vous proposons dès la semaine prochaine une série de 2 ou 3 petits chapitres "surprise".**_  
 _ **On ne vous en dit pas plus pour l'instant!**_


	26. Chapter 26: Pendant ce temps

_**Et voici finalement la première surprise!**_

 _ **il s'agit donc de 3 mini scènes bonus qui auraient dû être dans des chapitres "gummi", mais qu'on a jamais réussi à mettre (car chapitre déjà trop long), ou parce qu'on trouvait la scène trop délire et qu'elle "brisait" le ton sérieux du chapitre.  
Voici donc dans l'ordre:  
\- Quand le linge monte, quand le linge descend  
\- Un jour, c'est toi qui resteras coincé dans la porte  
\- L'étoile sous laquelle je suis né**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 **« Quand le linge monte, quand le linge descend... »**

 _(Petit contexte: cette scène suit directement la fin de "Destroyer 2")_

Les quatre porteurs restèrent quelques instants silencieux, méditant sur les paroles lourdes de conséquences que venait d'énoncer Hayate. Puis, sans doute dans le but de briser le ton sombre qui minait à présent la pièce, Riku se leva et annonça :

« Bon. Je vais aussi prendre une douche bien méritée. »

Le jeune homme disparut dans le couloir menant à la salle d'eau. Après quoi Iwako déclara, en se relevant à son tour, mais en flottant dans les airs:

« Alors je vais commencer à préparer le dîner. Sora ? Tu m'aiderais à couper les légumes s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui chef ! » S'exclama l'Elu de la Keyblade, enthousiaste, en rejoignant la magicienne dans la cuisine.

Hayate, toujours prise par la confection du nouveau costume de sa meilleure amie, resta tranquillement assise sur le canapé, traçant toute une nouvelle série de traits énergiques sur son carnet de croquis. Iwako de son côté, avait ouvert les « 100 recettes de Rémy » et suivait les instructions de ce qui semblait être une ratatouille. Sora ne tarda pas à s'armer d'un couteau et d'entreprendre de hacher des poivrons en lamelles. Ce fut à cet instant que le jeune homme se rappela les paroles de Riku, qui l'avaient tant surpris alors :

 _« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Sora »_

Ainsi, son meilleur ami avait des sentiments pour Iwako... Sora ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant la magicienne retirer méticuleusement la peau d'une gousse d'ail ; se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Elle qui aimait tant les ragots ? Il estimait que s'étant confié à elle concernant Hayate, il pouvait bien... intercéder en la faveur de Riku. Il était son meilleur ami après tout ! Si Sora pouvait lui donner un petit coup de pouce, il allait donner le tout pour le tout !

« Au fait Iwa... finit donc par demander Sora comme si de rien n'était. Je me demandais... qu'est-ce que tu penses de Riku ? »

Du coin de l'oeil, le jeune homme vit la magicienne briser brusquement la coquille de l'oeuf qu'elle était en train de séparer.

« Hum... tenta-t-elle en commençant à retirer les éclats de coquille de sa préparation. Dans quel sens ? »

« Oh, continua nonchalamment L'Elu tout se mettant à découper des tomates. En général ! »

Iwako alla se laver les mains et baissa le ton, avouant :

« De manière générale, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui... »

« Juste de l'affection ? » poussa Sora avec un sourire moqueur.

« Sora... finit par lâcher Iwako en tournant vers lui un regard méfiant. Qu'essaies-tu d'obtenir de moi exactement ? »

« Rien ! Se défendit le jeune homme en levant bêtement le couteau du coupable devant lui. C'est juste que...je pense que tu ne le laisses pas indifférent... »

Sora fit un clin d'oeil à Iwako, qui en rougit de surprise. Après quoi elle s'adossa contre le mini-bar qui les séparait du salon, faisant de ce fait dos à Hayate, toujours perdue dans ses dessins.

« Non... chuchota la magicienne à l'adresse de Sora. Tu dois te tromper... Riku est attentionné et serviable, ça t'induit en erreur... »

« Attentionné et serviable ? répéta le garçon aux cheveux en pics, dubitatif. Tu trouves qu'il l'est avec Haya ou moi ? Il n'est aussi gentil qu'avec toi, Iwa. »

Cette fois-ci, la magicienne hésita, jetant un regard incertain en direction de sa meilleure amie, toujours affairée dans sa tâche.

« ...tu penses ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant les iris océan de Sora.

« J'en suis sûr, affirma le jeune Elu avec entrain. Il tient beaucoup à toi. Crois-moi : ça fait des années que je le connais. »

Iwako entre-ouvrit ses lèvres de corail, hésitant à ajouter quelque chose, lorsque la voix mugissante de Riku leur parvint depuis le couloir annexe :

« HAYATEEEEE ! »

Sous les yeux exorbités des trois porteurs de Keyblade encore dans la salle commune, Riku déboula en trombe dans le salon, uniquement vêtu d'une rudimentaire serviette de bain, et ses cheveux argentés encore trempés.

« Tu l'as fait exprès c'est ça ? » lança le jeune homme dénudé à l'adresse de Hayate.

La jeune femme, la surprise passée, reprit un calme des plus glacial en lâchant :

« Je peux savoir de quel méfait tu m'accuses encore ? »

« L'eau _chaude_ , s'irrita Riku en pointant les cheveux roses de la défenseuse d'un doigt accusateur. Il n'y a plus _une seule goutte_. Et je suis positivement sûr que c'est toi qui y es allée en dernier. »

« Arrête de m'accuser de tous les maux de cette galaxie ! Se défendit la jeune femme. Iwako et Sora aussi sont allés se doucher ! »

Sora, réalisant que son meilleur ami se retrouvait mystérieusement presque nu devant eux, jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué en direction d'Iwako, guettant une réaction qui ne mentait pas : la jeune femme affichait une expression faciale charmée, ses yeux en amande pétillants de joie, alors qu'elle embrassait les muscles exposés de Riku du regard. Enjoué, et voulant profiter de cette situation providentielle, Sora ouvrit les bras en direction de Riku (en train de brailler sur Hayate). Tel un commissaire-priseur, le jeune homme aux cheveux en pics s'exclama soudain :

« Regardez-moi ça, chère petite mademoiselle ! Tout frais du jour ! Il est beau, il est grand, il est fort ! »

Tandis que ses cheveux argentés dégoulinant d'eau créaient un fascinant petit ruisseau le long du dos musclé de Riku, Iwako, tirée de sa contemplation, se mit à paniquer et chuchota rapidement, mal à l'aise :

« Sora ! Chuuut ! Il est dans la même pièce que nous ! »

« Il n'est pas toujours très causant, admit Sora en l'ignorant. C'est vrai. Et parfois, il peut être un peu déprimant… Mais il compense par une fidélité et une honnêteté à toute épreuve!

Iwako, malgré sa gêne, ne put s'empêcher de mettre une main gracieuse sur sa bouche amusée, cachant un début de sourire tout en le grondant faussement :

« Sora… tu peux arrêter de parler de lui comme d'un article ménager? »

« Produit 100% made in Destiny Islands! explosa Sora avec un sourire impérissable accroché aux lèvres. La pureté de l'air et la qualité de la nourriture lui ont assuré une hygiène de vie irréprochable! Mais petit détail important: sa peau d'une blancheur époustouflante est plutôt rare parmi les habitants, ce qui en fait une spécimen tout à fait unique! N'hésitez plus, chère petite dame! Riku 3.0 est dorénavant disponible en exclusivité, pour vous, sur le Gummi Ship! »

N'en pouvant plus, Iwako éclata d'un rire franc. Surpris par le son, Riku fit soudainement volte-face, choqué par la présence de la magicienne, qu'il n'avait sans doute pas notée jusqu'alors.

Et, sous le regard abasourdi des quatre jeunes gens, le linge de Riku décida de glisser lamentablement au sol.

Jalousie oblige, Sora tourna dans un premier temps son attention vers Hayate, et ne put s'empêcher d'être outré face à sa réaction : en effet, la jeune femme toujours assise sur le canapé et se retrouvant subitement la tête en face d'un modèle de choix, avait entreprit de dessiner le fessier de Riku sur son bloc à dessins, à un rythme proche de la vitesse de la lumière.

Dans un deuxième temps néanmoins, Sora observa la réaction faciale d'Iwako et fut agréablement surpris : bien que ses pommettes se soient joliment teintées de rose, elle avait tout de même pudiquement placer sa main fine sur le bas de son visage, affichant un air à la fois navré et scandalisé. Au moins une des femmes à bord de ce vaisseau semblait respecter Riku, songea amèrement Sora en lançant un regard accusateur à Hayate.

Enfin, l'Elu de la Keyblade sentit une profonde gêne monter en lui concernant la situation actuelle de son meilleur ami. Décidant d'agir afin de sauver le peu d'honneur qu'il restait au jeune Maître de la Keyblade, Sora se saisit rapidement d'un torchon de cuisine qu'il lui lança lestement... Cependant Riku, affichant une expression faciale qui aurait très bien pu devenir une allégorie de la honte, disparut presque aussitôt dans un couloir de Ténèbres.

Tandis qu'Hayate reposait son carnet de croquis sur ses genoux avec un soupir de dépit, Sora se tourna à nouveau vers Iwako en se raclant la gorge, tentant de reprendre sa prime discussion avec elle :

« Heu… ça c'était pas vraiment prévu… »

« ...C'était inattendu en effet... » souffla la magicienne comme envoûtée, et les yeux hagards.

Un silence mi-gêné, mi-appréciatif suivit ces paroles. Puis la voix bougonne de Hayate s'éleva depuis le salon :

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais vidé l'eau chaude bien plus tôt... »

« HAYA ! » S'exclamèrent Sora et Iwako, outrés, à l'unisson.

« Quoi ? Se défendit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Ne vous plaignez pas, moi je n'ai eu que la vue arrière ! »

Iwako, au comble de la honte, se passa une main dépitée sur le visage tout en lançant un regard navré en direction de Sora :

« Haya tais-toi par pitié... »

Sora, quant à lui plus agacé qu'autre chose, marcha jusqu'à la défenseuse afin de lui arracher son carnet des mains sans la moindre vergogne. Il déchira la page compromettante et alla la fourrer dans la poubelle, malgré les plaintes d'Hayate:

« Hé ! J'invoque le droit d'auteur ! Rends-moi mon œuvre, voleur ! »

« Je vais voir comment va Riku », annonça Sora à l'adresse d'Iwako, qui regardait toujours sa meilleure amie avec jugement.

Le jeune Elu de la Keyblade traversa le salon à la hâte, inquiet, et vint frapper à la porte de la cabine numéro 2 du dos de la main, en urgence :

« Riku ! C'est moi ! »

Un silence mortuaire lui répondit. Mais Sora savait que son meilleur ami s'était forcément tapi dans sa grotte.

« Riku ? … ça- ça va ? »

Sora chercha ses mots avant de reprendre, avec un sourire crispé :

« Si... Si ça peut te rassurer, Hayate n'a pu voir que tes fesses. Et pour Iwa... la scène est sans doute allée trop vite... »

Après un nouveau silence pesant, la voix lointaine et meurtrie de Riku lui parvint enfin au travers de la cloison métallique :

« Pars. Laisse-moi mourir en paix... »

 **« Un jour, c'est toi qui resteras coincé dans la porte... »**

Ce matin-là, Sora s'était réveillé plus tard que de coutume, car Hayate, dans sa grande bonté, ne l'avait pas levé aux aurores. Néanmoins, les vestiges du passage répété et destructeur de la jeune femme dans sa chambre étaient visibles sur ce qu'il restait de porte au jeune capitaine de _Hautvent_. Avec dépit, le jeune homme jeta un regard navré sur la paroi de métal maillé, avant d'entreprendre, comme à son habitude maintenant, de déplacer suffisamment le panneau afin de pouvoir s'y faufiler. En effet, les gonds étant certainement eux aussi froissées dans l'encadrement, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'ouvrir intégralement cette porte... de peur de ne plus parvenir à la refermer du tout.  
Cependant, cette matinée-là, un nouveau problème vint assaillir de le jeune Elu de la Keyblade lorsqu'il tenta de passer par la petite fente...  
Il ne parvint pas à atteindre le couloir.  
Il avait beau tirer, pousser, jouer des épaules, rien n'y fit.

ll était coincé.  
Se débattant désespérément seul encore quelques minutes, Sora finit par abandonner tout honneur et décida d'appeler à son secours la seule personne actuellement assez proche de lui pour l'entendre gémir de détresse :  
« Riku...Riku...Riku, t'es réveillé ? »  
Après quelques longues minutes pendant lesquelles Sora se dit qu'il allait finir par périr en cette position, ni tout à fait victorieux, ni tout à fait vaincu, il finit par entendre le bruit caractéristique de la porte coulissant de la cabine de son meilleur ami à sa gauche. Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade lui apparut, décoiffé, avec son traditionnel visage hargneux matinal. Il le dévisagea de bas en haut de ses yeux vitreux puis, après un profond soupir, il lâcha :  
« Il faut vraiment que tu répares ce truc... Ca devient n'importe quoi. »  
« Je l'ai déjà réparée... marmonna Sora fatigué. Trois fois... »  
Le jeune homme leva un visage rempli d'espoir vers les yeux fatigués de son meilleur ami, qui sembla enfin comprendre le véritable but de sa présence à ses côtés. Riku s'irrita alors :  
« Je sais pas, investis dans du mithril et fiche-moi la paix ! »  
Sans un mot de plus, Riku fit demi-tour et déserta le champ de bataille, laissant son ami blessé derrière lui.  
« Riku... gémit Sora en tendant un bras implorant en direction de ses omoplates. Reviens... »  
Quelques minutes plus tard, qui parurent des heures aux yeux du pauvre captif de sa propre porte, Riku revint vers lui, une tartine de confiture coincée entre ses dents. Sans un seul avertissement, et avec l'expression la plus figée du monde, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés agrippa soudain le bras libre de Sora et entreprit de le tirer de toutes ses forces vers lui.  
« ARRETE ! Grogna subitement l'Elu. Tu vas m'arracher le bras ! Espèce de malade! »  
« Arrête de me gueuler dechus ! Grommela Riku entre ses dents fermées. Ou che te laiche ichi !»  
Sora, après l'avoir regardé avec résignation, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :  
« T'es vraiment dans un sale état le matin... »  
« Et toi t'es trop bruyant... se défendit le jeune homme en le lâchant. Les filles vont venir, et che ne chera plus mon problème. »  
A nouveau, Riku se détourna de la victime de la paroi métallique, entamant une nouvelle fuite dans le couloir tout en finissant son morceau de pain. Décidant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, Sora lâcha alors :  
« Si je dois mourir ici, donne-moi au moins un bout de ta tartine... »  
Un nouveau soupir plus tard, sans doute mêlé de pitié cette fois-ci, Riku se tenait à nouveau aux côtés du captif du monstre de métal, et poussait comme il le pouvait sur la porte, qui semblait résolument bloquée.  
« Aide-moi un peu ! » se plaignit le Maître de la Keyblade que l'effort commençait à faire transpirer.  
« Je peux pas ! avoua Sora déprimé. C'est coincé ! »  
« Qu'est-ce qui est coincé à la fin ? »  
Se sentant fortement mal à l'aise (enfin, plus que depuis le début de ce grotesque sauvetage), l'Elu de la Keyblade baissa sa tête de honte, et répondit en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Son meilleur ami, n'ayant sans aucun doute saisit aucun mot, exulta:  
« Soit tu gueules, soit on comprend rien ! Je te préviens : si tu n'articules pas, je t'en mets une ! »  
« Mes fesses ! hurla finalement Sora de désespoir. Mes fesses Riku ! Elles sont coincées entre les deux battants ! »  
Avec une infinie lenteur, Riku cessa de pousser et se redressa, afin de planter ses iris turquoise pleines de mépris dans les yeux océan de son ami.  
« ...c'est toujours ça qui ne passe pas... », murmura de honte le jeune Elu.  
« Sora... lâcha alors Riku qui semblait avoir repris tout son sérieux. Je suis navré de te l'annoncer dans de pareilles circonstances mais... j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais un gros cul. Ce genre d'accident devait bien finir par arriver. »  
« Merci Riku, siffla Sora entre ses dents tout en foudroyant son soi-disant meilleur ami du regard. Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant... »  
Après un nouveau soupir, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade décida d'agripper à nouveau le bas du panneau de métal et, usant de la pression de son dos contre la paroi derrière lui, reprit sa poussée de la porte, Sora tentant de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait depuis sa position. La douleur commençant malheureusement à se faire ressentir, l'Elu dut pourtant abandonner la partie. Au comble de l'irritation, Riku reprit alors sa première stratégie : tirer sur le bras disponible de son meilleur ami.  
« Détends-toi...grommela le jeune Maître. Ce sera moins serré... »  
« Mes fesses ! s'exclama Sora alors que Riku avait tiré d'un coup sec sur son épaule. Ça fait mal, arrête ! »  
« C'est toi qui m'a demandé, s'énerva Riku, alors maintenant laisse-toi faire ! »  
N'y tenant plus, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade passa ses bras dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte et attrapa le buste de son tragique compagnon entre ses deux bras, de manière à faire levier avec le haut de son corps vers l'extérieur.

« Ah... ? Lâcha Sora , la tête coincée sous l'aisselle de Riku. Ah ! Ah c'est bon ça glisse ! »  
« Encore un bon coup, t'es prêt ? »  
Combinant leurs efforts et dans un dernier cri victorieux rempli de virilité, les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent brutalement au milieu du couloir.  
« On a réussi ! » s'extasia Sora en sautant presque immédiatement sur ses jambes tout en serrant les poings.  
Son fessier le faisait souffrir, néanmoins la sensation d'avoir récupéré l'intégralité de ses mouvements corporels lui fit bien vite oublier ce petit tracas physique.  
« Hourra... lâcha Riku de la manière la moins enthousiaste du monde. Laisse-moi manger maintenant... »  
Cependant, à l'instant même où les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à se diriger de concert vers la cuisine, Sora aperçut deux visages les observant à l'autre bout du couloir.

Deux visages féminins.

Si celui d'Iwako portait sur ses traits une étrange expression de ravissement complice, celui d'Hayate en revanche ne dénotait qu'une puissante impression d'effroi, voire de gêne. Sora ne comprit pas tout de suite la cause de ses regards sur eux, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles repartirent dans la salle de séjour en se lançant des regards perturbés que l'Elu de la Keyblade se repassa, telle une vieille cassette qu'on rembobine, le contenu du dialogue qu'il venait d'échanger avec Riku... et ce fut là qu'il saisit enfin, rempli de honte et de malaise, la nature du malentendu et ce que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient tragiquement imaginé... Riku parut le comprendre également, car son teint devint encore plus livide que de coutume et il s'élança bientôt dans le couloir, en tentant de sauver sa réputation d'une voix terriblement faible :  
« Attendez...ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... »

 **« L'étoile sous laquelle je suis né... »**

Après un bon gros entraînement dans la salle des machines, Riku était allé se doucher et Sora avait attrapé un bout de pain et un verre d'eau à la cuisine où Iwako chantonnait en coupant des légumes. Comme il suait et attendait son tour pour la salle d'eau, Sora retira son t-shirt trempé, le lança par terre et se laissa tomber comme un pantin désarticulé dans le sofa. Après avoir bu d'une traite l'eau glacée, l'Elu soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Il n'était pas mécontent de leurs passes d'armes : il estimait avoir récupéré la grande majorité de ses pouvoirs. Bien sûr, Riku le battait encore la plupart du temps en duel. Mais Sora l'avait quand même devancé dans un...ou deux... domaines... la magie aidant pas mal, il devait l'admettre. Alors que le Porteur de Keyblade souriait de satisfaction, il sentit un nouveau poids contre son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit, surpris, Hayate appuyée contre lui, sans gêne, un livre à la main. D'abord, Sora se figea : il se sentait dégoulinant de sueur, donc _sale_ , et était perturbé par la spontanéité de l'acte de la défenseuse. Puis il sentit comme une brûlure à l'endroit où la jeune femme touchait sa peau et il sauta un peu plus loin sur le canapé, comme piqué par une guêpe. Hayate, sans un mot, se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sofa. Couchée ainsi, elle regarda Sora à l'envers et dit le plus naturellement du monde :

« Passé un bon entraînement ? »

« Ouais... admit Sora dans un souffle. Plutôt pas mal. »

La jeune femme continua à l'observer, tête à la renverse, et Sora sentit ses joues chauffer. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le passait aux rayons X.

« Partant pour un bras de fer ? » proposa-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Sora hésita, pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur de perdre, ou de devoir encore faire la vaisselle, c'était plutôt que cela le...dérangeait ? Pour une raison étrange, depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus du tout envie de faire des bras de fer contre Haya. Comme il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi, il improvisa une excuse bidon :

« Pas trop... Riku m'a démonté. Et je meurs de faim. »

La jeune femme roula sur le côté et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, continuant à l'examiner. Sora se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Puis elle tenta, avec une voix plus douce:

« Après un bon repas de Iwa ça ira sans doute mieux... ».

Comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose, Hayate reprit alors son ton de défi et ajouta :

« A moins que tu n'aies peur d'une cuisante défaite ? »

« N'importe quoi, se vexa Sora en posant ses paumes contre ses propres cuisses. C'est peut-être parce que je suis sûr de gagner cette fois, que je veux pas te combattre, tu crois pas ? »

La jeune femme, sans prévenir, lui frappa alors la tête avec un coussin. Le jeune homme fut d'abord outré, puis lorsqu'il vit le sourire ravageur de son amie, il empoigna un autre polochon et voulut contre-attaquer : mais Hayate fut plus rapide et sauta par-dessus le canapé pour esquiver, en riant. Se piquant au jeu, l'Elu courut à l'opposé pour lui barrer la route et lui tapper l'épaule avec son arme moelleuse. La jeune femme le frappa à nouveau sur la tête avant de le prendre par surprise et de le pousser en arrière. Sora tomba en travers d'un siège et vit Hayate lui tirer la langue au-dessus de lui.

« Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça... » prévint-il en sautant sur ses jambes.

Mi-amusée, mi-effrayée, elle partit en courant, sans doute en direction de la cuisine, mais Sora effectua un prodigieux sprint et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de fuir. Elle se débattit violemment, lui mettant ses cheveux roses plein la bouche, et se jeta volontairement sur le canapé, emportant son attaquant à sa suite. Enfin, via une prise de catch inconnue, la défenseuse se retrouva assise sur le ventre de l'Elu, tout en lui plaquant un polochon sous la gorge.

« Un dernier mot avant de mourir ? » lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier, en jouant le rôle du bourreau.

Sora papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières, ne sachant _réellement_ pas quoi faire dans cette situation, et se contenta de rougir en silence. Son malaise dut faire réaliser quelque chose à Hayate, car elle finit par jeter le coussin le plus loin possible d'elle et se racler la gorge en déclarant :

« C'était une simple façon de parler... bien entendu. »

Après quoi elle sauta d'un bond puissant dans la cuisine, rejoignant Iwako dans la préparation du repas. Après quelques secondes de mise à jour interne, Sora, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, alla finalement à elles afin de faire sa part de contribution domestique, lorsqu'Iwako s'écria en le menaçant d'une louche:

« PAS UN PAS DE PLUS ! »

« Quoi ? » se défendit le jeune homme en levant les bras, croyant avoir marché sur quelque chose de fragile.

« Non mais tu as vu ton _état_? » se courrouça la magicienne en jetant un regard rempli de dégoût en direction du t-shirt trempé de transpiration à terre.

« Ok... soupira Sora en comprenant. J'y vais... »

Il croisa brièvement Riku dans le couloir menant à la salle d'eau, qui fuyait comme pour sa vie en direction de sa cabine. Puis, après une douche rapide mais néanmoins efficace, Sora revint, triomphal, dans la cuisine. Il passa sciemment le plus proche légalement possible d'Iwako afin qu'elle puisse sentir sur lui l'odeur du gel douche, avant de s'armer d'un couteau et d'entreprendre le meurtre calculé de cinq grands poireaux. Iwako grillait des aubergines à la poêle pendant qu'Hayate faisait revenir de la viande hachée d'ours avec une pincée d'ail. Riku, une fois parmi eux, s'était mis à laver méthodiquement chaque ustensils salis dans l'optique stratégique de s'épargner du temps de vaisselle final.

Sora aimait de plus en plus ces moments simples : lorsque les quatre amis laissaient de côté leur mission de sauvetage de l'univers pour redevenir de simples jeunes colocataires, tout lui paraissait aller au ralenti, comme si le Temps lui-même décidait de les laisser un peu souffler avant le prochain ennemi à combattre.

Ils passèrent à table et se régalèrent, Iwako devenant de plus en plus douée dans la confection des plats tirés du livre de recettes de Rémy. Après quoi Riku et Hayate prirent la décision de se replonger dans une traduction inachevée du Livre des Prophéties. Iwako vint bientôt les rejoindre sur le canapé, une grande tasse de café à la main. Riku lui lança un coup d'oeil en biais, mais Sora n'était pas dupe : son meilleur ami s'était retenu de dire quelque chose à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Sora ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avec attendrissement en observant encore un moment Riku dévisager la jeune femme de ses rêves avec un mélange de gêne et d'hésitation ; comment se faisait-il que _Riku_ , LE Riku qu'il connaissait (musclé, grand, beau, sérieux et mature), fût si timide avec les filles ?! Cela dépassait totalement l'entendement de l'Elu de la Keyblade...

« Oh ! s'exclama soudainement Iwako en pointant du doigt une page spécifique du Livre des Prophéties qu'Hayate était en train de compulser. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Il semble que cette partie soit dédiée à l'astrologie... » expliqua Riku en suivant son regard.

« L'astrologie ? répéta Sora intrigué à son tour en allant se placer au-dessus du manuscrit. C'est pas le truc qui te donne un signe par rapport à ta date de naissance? »

« Oui... concéda Riku étonné. Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas _si_ bête que ça... bougonna Sora en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Et j'aime beaucoup l'astrologie en fait... »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en pics fit une pause, un doigt sur le menton et ses yeux océan levés vers le ciel. Il ajouta en marmonnant:

"Maintenant que j'y pense… j'ai toujours aimé les étoiles. J'avais même un télescope chez moi je crois…"

« On en apprend tous les jours... se moqua Riku. Du coup tu es quoi comme signe ? Taureau ? »

« Presque ! sourit Sora victorieux. Une autre bête à cornes. Bélier ! Je suis né en mars, tu te souviens ? »

Riku ne répondit pas et jeta un regard navré en direction des deux jeunes femmes, qui regardaient, avec un mélange de curiosité et d'envie, les différents dessins des créatures liées au zodiaque sur la page du vieux livre. Lorsque Sora croisa les yeux turquoise de son meilleur ami, il comprit. Hayate et Iwako n'avaient pas de souvenirs de leur vie d'avant la Quête des Pierres des Prophètes... Par conséquent, elles n'avaient aussi aucune idée de leur date de naissance. Sora fut dans un premier temps gêné par sa propre bourde... puis, dans un deuxième temps, il se frappa le poing dans la paume en s'exclamant, ayant eu une idée :

« Hey ! Les filles ! Et si on vous trouvait un signe astrologique ? »

Les trois porteurs de Keyblade lui lancèrent un regard ahuri, après quoi Hayate fronça ses sourcils roses, perplexe :

« Mais s'il faut la date pour savoir le signe... »

« On peut le faire dans l'autre sens, proposa diligemment Riku, rebondissant sur l'initiative de Sora. Chaque signe indique un « type » de caractère. En se basant sur vos personnalités, on pourrait trouver un signe, et donc environ un anniversaire. »

Sora leva le pouce devant lui en souriant de toutes ses dents : brillante conclusion ! Iwako et Hayate se regardèrent avec un nouveau sourire, puis la magicienne demanda :

« Du coup Sora est Bélier... mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et qu'est-ce que tu es toi Riku ? »

Hayate se mit à transcrire la page qu'elle avait sous les yeux, après quoi elle lut à voix haute :

« _Le Bélier fonce tête baissée : il est passionné, direct, courageux mais peut aussi parfois se montrer jaloux, orgueilleux et agressif._ »

« Parfaitement Sora... » commenta simplement Riku avec un léger sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Hey ! se défendit l'Elu. Je suis pas agressif et orgueilleux...si ? »

« Agressif pas tellement... admit Iwako en évitant son regard. Mais orgueilleux... »

Sora se mit à bouder, tandis qu'Hayate reprenait, pinçant ses lèvres pour se retenir de rire :

« Et toi Riku, quel est ton signe ? »

« Capricorne ».

« _Soucieux de sa sécurité_ , continua Hayate, _le Capricorne est souvent mûr avant son âge, et son raisonnement le guide plus que son intuition. Par contre, il peut être entêté et penser qu'il est le seul à pouvoir trouver une solution à un problème donné, ce qui le rend parfois dépressif_ ».

Un grand silence suivit ces mots et le seul Maître de la Keyblade à bord, se sentant jugé, se leva brusquement dans le but de quitter la salle commune. Ses trois amis durent s'y mettre tous ensemble pour le convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu et que les signes astrologiques ne reflétaient pas chaque personne dans son indépendance, mais plus dans une « idée générale ». Riku enfin rassuré, Sora se prit le menton et se mit à chercher le signe d'Hayate.

« Hey t'es peut-être Poissons ! lui dit-il. Essaie de lire la description, pour voir?»

« _Le Poisson est une personne inspirée, sensible, sensuelle, réceptive et imaginative qui aspire à la fusion affective mais..._ »

« Non », tranchèrent tout net Riku et Iwako, sans la laisser finir.

Hayate leur jeta un regard à la fois peiné et accusateur, avant de railler :

« Vous insinuez que je suis une personne détestable c'est ça ? »

« Mais non ! corrigea Iwako en poussant Riku qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante. C'est juste qu'on pense qu'il doit y avoir un signe qui te corresponde mieux... attends. »

La magicienne lui prit le Livre des Prophéties des mains et se mit à rapidement lire les différentes description du zodiaque. Elle finit par pointer un paragraphe du doigt en s'exclamant :

« Là ! J'ai quelque chose de mieux. La Vierge. »

Riku pouffa bruyamment de rire et Hayate, comme par réflexe, lui envoya un brutal coup sur la tempe. Iwako, imperturbable, commença sa lecture :

« _La Vierge est_ _une personne méthodique, critique et autocritique, qui inspire confiance. En revanche, son besoin de tout analyser peut la rendre froide et distante._ »

Un hochement de tête satisfait parcourut toute l'assistance, Hayate y compris. Finalement, ce fut au tour de Riku de s'emparer du Livre et de chercher le signe qui lui semblait tout indiqué pour Iwako. Il finir par lire à voix haute, sans hésitation:

« _La Balance. La Balance attire le_ _regard comme l'intérêt, on a envie de se confier à elle, on recherche sa sociabilité et la douceur qu'elle dégage... En revanche, elle peut facilement sortir de ses gonds lorsqu'elle perd sa stabilité ou qu'elle voit une injustice toucher son entourage._ »

Sora fut impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle Riku avait trouvé le signe qui semblait parfaitement correspondre à la magicienne.

« Je verrais mieux le thème de la justice/injustice pour Haya, précisa Iwako songeuse. Mais soit ! Le reste me convient bien ! Alors ? A quel mois de l'année devrions-nous être nées ? »

« Hmm... fit Riku en vérifiant les dates dans le manuscrit. Nous pourrions dire qu'Hayate est née en août et Iwako en septembre ? »

« Ca me va ! se réjouit Iwako en tapant des mains joyeusement. A défaut d'une date, j'ai un mois d'anniversaire ! En plus en septembre il ne fait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. L'équilibre parfait...»

« Cela me convient également, admit Hayate en refermant le Livre sur ses genoux. L'été est ma saison favorite... »

 _ **On a eu de GROS problèmes de mise en page pour ce chapitre, on essaie encore de les régler... on espère que ça ne vous a pas trop dérangés!**_  
 _ **T_T**_  
 _ **Sinon, n'hésitez pas comme toujours à donner votre avis dans les commentaires et à la semaine prochaine pour la surprise N°2!**_


	27. Chapter 27: un nouveau départ

_**Cette semaine, surprise N°2!**_  
 _ **Un peu spéciale à placer dans la frise chronologique de Another Destiny, ce chapitre a été écrit sur la base d'une petite scène jamais terminée qui devait se situer au TOUT DEBUT du tome 1...**_  
 _ **Avec "un" narrateur différent de d'habitude (j'espère que ça va passer, j'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire de son point de vue XD).**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Nsperis**_

Après leur repas, les deux jeunes femmes suivirent Kairi dans les couloirs de la Tour Mystérieuse. Elles étaient étonnement silencieuses et cela embêtait la Princesse de Coeur : elle voulait essayer de les mettre un peu plus en confiance, afin qu'elles se sentent un peu comme chez elles. Arrivées devant la porte de la pièce juste à côté de la sienne, à l'avant-dernier étage de la Tour, Kairi poussa le battant en s'exclamant :  
«Voilà votre chambre ! »  
Les deux inconnues passèrent la tête par l'encadrement avant d'entrer dans la salle équipée simplement: deux lits aux duvets douillets, un bureau avec une chaise dans un coin et une armoire en bois peinte avec des symboles stellaires colorés. Alors que la jeune femme en armure ouvrait, intriguée, la fenêtre pour regarder en bas de la tour, celle en robe s'assit sur son lit. Cette femme était décidément splendide, songea Kairi en observant son visage couleur d'ivoire et ses longs cheveux saphir entourer son corps fin et élégant. L'inconnue, sentant sans doute le regard de la jeune Princesse sur elle, étira finalement ses lèvres couleur corail et dit à Kairi :  
« Merci beaucoup.»  
« Je t'en prie, lui répondit la jeune fille auburn. J'espère que vous vous y sentirez bien... »  
Alors qu'elle voulait partir pour les laisser tranquilles un moment, Kairi se souvint soudain d'un détail primordial :  
« Oh ! La salle de bains est au bout du couloir, à droite ! Et je peux vous prêter un ou deux habits si vous voulez, pour dormir... »  
« Volontiers !» dit joyeusement la jeune femme aux incroyables cheveux bleus en se relevant.  
« Suivez-moi alors », annonça encore Kairi en repartant dans le couloir, les deux jeunes femmes sur les talons.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa propre chambre, les deux inconnues poussèrent une espèce d'exclamation de surprise.  
« Superbe bibliothèque ! » rugit celle en armure en allant tout de suite observer les couvertures de quelques livres que Maître Yen Sid avait prêtés à Kairi.  
« Ces dessins sont adorables...», commenta celle en jupe en souriant devant des croquis que Kairi avait accrochés aux murs au-dessus de son lit.  
La jeune Princesse de Coeur se contenta de sourire et de les laisser un peu fouiller : elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la curiosité qui vous dévore lorsque l'on a plus aucun souvenir de qui on était… Bien que lointaines, ses propres émotions de cette étrange et déroutante période lors de son arrivée sur l'Ile de la Destinée lui revinrent amèrement en mémoire… Heureusement Riku, son demi-frère, puis Sora, avaient vite pris soin d'elle, tout comme ses parents adoptifs, rendant ce désagréable état de détresse uniquement passager.

Kairi farfouilla un bon moment dans sa propre armoire afin de leur sortir des tops qui _semblaient_ être à leur taille...mais elle avait un sérieux doute en ce qui concernait la jeune femme en armure...  
« Voilà... lâcha-t-elle en déposant son colis sur le lit. Demain, vous pourrez demander aux Bonnes Fées de vous donner d'autres habits, mais en attendant ça devrait aller. »  
« Merveilleux, dit encore la jeune femme en se passant la main dans ses longs cheveux bleutés. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part! »  
Kairi chercha du regard sa comparse aux cheveux rose saumon, qui était restée étonnamment silencieuse jusque là. Elle la trouva dans un coin de la chambre, figée devant une étagère. Kairi s'approcha encore davantage, puis leva le menton (car la jeune femme faisait bien une demi-tête de plus qu'elle) et remarqua qu'elle était comme hypnotisée par quelque chose.  
« Pardonne ma curiosité mais quel est cet objet ? » demanda enfin la jeune femme rose en montrant le bloc à dessins de Naminé, posé sur l'étagère.  
« C'est ça que tu regardais ? s'enquit Kairi en souriant. C'est... un souvenir. Il appartenait à une personne qui m'est proche. »  
En disant ses mots, Kairi toucha son buste, sentant la présence du coeur de Naminé, toujours à l'abri à l'intérieur d'elle. Puis elle vit que la jeune femme observait toujours le bloc du coin de l'oeil, intriguée.  
« Tu aimes dessiner ? » supposa Kairi, encourageante.  
« Je… hésita la femme. Je crois… »

Pour la première fois depuis tout leur entretien, la guerrière posa sur Kairi deux yeux d'un bleu ciel perçant. Malgré son apparente froideur, son regard ne mentait pas: il y avait de la bonté en elle. Ainsi qu'une sorte de tristesse. Un peu comme dans les yeux de Riku…  
A cette réalisation, Kairi n'eut plus aucune hésitation: elle se saisit du carnet et le fourra dans les mains de l'inconnue en disant :  
« Prends-le. »  
L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux bleu ciel étonnés et balbutia en rougissant légèrement:  
« Mais ! S'il s'agit d'un souvenir... je n'oserai jamais te l'ôter ! »  
« Si tu aimes dessiner, expliqua Kairi en souriant, tu en feras un meilleur usage que moi... Prends-le, j'insiste. Ça t'aidera peut-être à te rappeler tes propres souvenirs, qui sait... »  
La jeune femme en armure regarda le bloc dans ses mains gantées, puis releva la tête pour lui adresser un timide sourire de ses lèvres rouge pomme, ses yeux bleu cristallin brillants de douceur. Kairi se dit alors que sous ses airs durs et masculins, elle pouvait être très belle quand elle paraissait heureuse.  
« Kairi ? » appela alors l'autre inconnue depuis le lit.  
La jeune Princesse de Coeur fit volte-face et vit que la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus regardait fixement un dessin accroché au mur.  
« C'est ton monde ? »  
Elle fixait en effet un croquis de Naminé qui représentait la plage de l'Île de la Destinée. Kairi ne put qu'aller s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme pour contempler également l'image, nostalgique.

« Oui, avoua-t-elle, c'est mon monde... Mais ça fait un moment que j'en suis partie... »  
« Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune femme aux yeux péridot. Il a l'air tellement agréable ! »  
« C'est vrai qu'il l'est, admit Kairi. Et bien... je suis partie parce qu'on avait besoin de moi ici, comme Porteuse de Keyblade. Et aussi parce que... en étant ici, je peux vraiment aider mes amis. Du moins j'essaye. »  
« Les deux garçons du dessin ? » questionna la jeune femme en robe en montrant un autre dessin au mur représentant le trio de l'Ile de la Destinée se tenant tous par la main.  
« C'est exact, affirma la Princesse de Coeur avec une vague de mélancolie. Ils s'appellent Riku et Sora. Riku, c'est mon frère adoptif."

"Celui qui est parti en mission avec le Roi Mickey, se souvint la jeune inconnue avec un regard appréciateur. Il a l'air d'avoir de merveilleux cheveux argentés…"

"Oui, admit Kairi avec un sourire. Et l'autre garçon, c'est Sora... »  
Kairi hésita un moment et baissa le regard, gênée.  
« Oh... fit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, malicieusement. C'est ton amoureux ? »  
« On... hésita Kairi en souriant de malaise. On peut dire ça, oui. »  
« Trop mignon ! explosa la femme aux yeux péridot. Mais où est-il en ce moment? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans la Tour… »  
« En mission... soupira Kairi en regardant le ciel bleu nuit par-delà la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Il... il a de grosses responsabilités... parce qu'il est l'Elu de la Keyblade. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui comptent sur lui... »  
Kairi se tut un instant : cela faisait déjà trois mois que Sora était parti au Colisée de l'Olympe pour retrouver ses anciens pouvoirs, suite à son échec du Symbole de Maîtrise. Et le temps commençait à paraître trop long aux yeux de Kairi… Elle se reprit néanmoins en fermant les yeux et ajouta en souriant:  
« Mais je comprends… C'est un garçon incroyable. Le plus gentil du monde. Et peut-être aussi le plus courageux… si on oublie Riku. Mais lui c'est mon frère, ça ne compte pas!"  
Alors que l'inconnue la regardait en souriant tendrement, sa compagne en armure mit ses mains sur ses hanches et commenta en plaisantant:  
« Ce jeune homme a bien de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui songe à lui comme tu le fais...» Kairi les observa un instant toutes deux et se surprit à être mal à l'aise… elle leur déballait sa vie, comme ça, alors que les deux jeunes femmes étaient totalement amnésiques! Kairi voulait s'excuser, lorsqu'elle eut soudain une idée. Elle s'exclama en tapant dans ses mains:  
« Vous savez quoi ? Ça m'embête que vous n'ayez pas de noms ! Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si j'essayais de vous en trouver? Bon, je ne connais que des noms de mon monde, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? En attendant que vous vous souveniez des vôtres ? »  
Les deux inconnues échangèrent un regard, surprises. Puis celle en armure croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine métallique en déclarant :  
« Brillante initiative ! »  
« Ca me ferait très plaisir, » admit son amie avec moins de théâtralité.  
Kairi se prit le menton et les observa encore un instant.

D'un côté, elle avait une sorte de guerrière un peu garçon, rude dans ses manières et ses gestes, mais tout de même habillée en rose sous son armure... Une alliance entre de la féminité et de la brutalité… "Une bourrasque"?

De l'autre côté, elle avait une jeune femme élégante avec des cheveux d'une incroyable longueur, toujours calme, de bonne humeur et qui semblait plus consciente des gens qui l'entouraient que son amie ... Une puissance tranquille, comme une de ces divinités qu'on appelait dans son monde une "fille de la Terre".

Après un intense processus mental, Kairi laissa échapper un petit rire de satisfaction et pointa la jeune femme rose en déclarant :  
« Hayate »  
Puis elle indiqua celle en bleu en chantonnant :  
« Iwako »

Kairi, fière d'elle, répéta encore avec entrain:

« Oui, Hayate et Iwako! Je pense que ça vous ira très bien. »  
Alors que la femme en armure mettait une main sur sa hanche dans un geste de satisfaction notable, son amie répéta, souriante :  
« ...Iwako ? C'est joli ! j'aime beaucoup ! Merciii !»

Un bruit sourd fit soudain tourner les têtes des trois jeunes jeunes en direction de la porte. Quelqu'un avait toqué.

"Entrez!" lança Kairi en se levant du lit.

Des cheveux rougeoyants passèrent timidement le battant de la porte, bientôt suivis par le visage hésitant de Lea:

"Il y en a du monde là-dedans…"

L'ancien Simili passa rapidement en revue les deux inconnus entourant Kairi, s'attardant quelque peu sur le visage de la nouvellement dénommée Hayate. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris tandis que la jeune femme en armure pouffait discrètement de rire.

« Kairi? appela Lea après s'être repris. Je peux te parler un moment? »

"On allait aller dormir de toute manière, annonça diligemment Iwako en prenant le vêtement de Kairi dans ses bras tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. N'est-ce pas Hayate?"

Sa compagne ne réagit pas tout de suite à l'appel de son nouveau nom, mais finit par faire un signe de tête assertif en suivant son amie. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, Iwako aperçut une boîte à bijoux en acajou posée sur une commode et, dans un geste impulsif, elle l'entre-ouvrit rapidement pour regarder à l'intérieur. Elle sembla quelque peu déçue de son contenu, après quoi elle referma le couvercle, avec une expression de profonde perplexité.

"Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaît?" demanda Kairi, intriguée par cet étrange comportement.

"Non je… hésita Iwako, déroutée. Je suis vraiment navrée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... "

Gênée, et après un timide au revoir, la jeune femme rejoignit vivement Hayate qui l'attendait déjà dans le couloir.

Et Lea s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière elles.

"La tête de la rose ne me revient vraiment pas…" lâcha-t-il sur ses gardes.

"Lea… soupira la jeune femme en souriant. Arrête. Hayate a l'air très gentille, tu sais?"

"Hayate?" répéta le jeune homme interdit.

"Et Iwako, renchérit Kairi en allant refermer son armoire. Tu trouves que ces noms leur vont bien?"

"Raaah… grogna Lea en se grattant hâtivement l'arrière du crâne. Il faut pas leur donner des noms… c'est comme ça qu'on s'attache. Et après, tu ne pourras plus te méfier d'elles."

"Lea! se courrouça Kairi. Ce ne sont pas des animaux!"

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge lui tira la langue, mimique qu'il avait adoptée avec elle depuis leur entraînement avec Merlin et qui signifiait "je rigole". Kairi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, appréciant de plus en plus ces moments de complicité entre eux.

Dehors, le crépuscule était arrivé, ses rayons chaleureux passant par les rideaux de la fenêtre laissée ouverte et baignant la chambre de Kairi de leur chaude lumière rouge. Dans ce silence apaisant, Lea fixait Kairi, incertain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la dévisageait ainsi, dans cette lumière rougeoyante: il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises, dans la Forêt des Murmures, lors de leur entraînement de ces derniers mois.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" se risqua à demander Kairi.

Les yeux émeraude du jeune homme glissèrent de gauche et de droite dans leurs orbites, avant de s'abaisser pudiquement.

"R-Rien… Ce n'est rien. Excuse-moi…"

"Lea? le gronda Kairi en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. On avait dit que tu devais arrêter. De tout le temps t'excuser. Je croyais que c'était retenu, non?"

La jeune femme, par jeu, mima le geste de l'ancien Simili, et apposa son index sur sa propre tempe. Caché derrière une mèche rouge, le jeune homme sourit, avant de détourner encore une fois le regard et d'aller fermer la fenêtre. Kairi, perdue, se demanda alors ce qui n'allait pas avec son ami… cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence.

"En fait je voulais te dire…"

Il lui tournait toujours le dos, les mains accrochées à la poignée de la fenêtre. La Princesse de Coeur sentait que quelque chose le tourmentait… mais quoi?

"Tes cheveux…! finit-il par lâcher en se retournant brusquement vers elle. Ils… ta nouvelle coupe… elle te va vraiment bien."

N'en pouvant vraiment plus, Kairi pouffa de rire, tentant sans grande réussite de cacher son hilarité derrière une petite main. Lea fronça ses sourcils rouges et grogna:

"Quoi? Pourquoi tu te fiches de moi?"

"C'est juste que… minauda Kairi. Qui aurait cru que Axel, membre ténébreux de l'Organisation XIII, serait finalement aussi timide et maladroit."

Elle le regarda en souriant, joignant ses deux mains dans son dos. Lea la dévisagea avec étonnement, après quoi il rougit légèrement et tenta de se défendre:

"Hé! ça fait pas longtemps que j'ai récupéré un coeur je te rappelle, Mamzelle la Princesse de Coeur qui se la pète! Faut que je me réadapte, c'est pas évident! J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi."

Amusée, et aussi attendrie, Kairi continua encore à le regarder en souriant quelques instants: depuis quand leur relation était-elle devenue si sincère? Depuis quand le jeune homme la faisait-elle tant rire?

"Au fait… se souvint alors la Porteuse. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir?"

Lea se racla la gorge, reprenant son sérieux.

"C'est sûr si jamais, annonça-t-il. On va bientôt partir tous les deux, pour notre première mission."

"Ensemble?" demanda Kairi, étrangement joyeuse.

"Justement… hésita Lea en détournant encore une fois le visage, faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Je voulais te demander si… ça te dérangeait. De partir seule, avec moi."

"Pourquoi ça me dérangerait?" s'étonna la Princesse en levant un sourcil magenta.

Le visage de Lea s'assombrit, et il expliqua d'une voix presque triste:

"Sora… il rentre bientôt du Colisée de l'Olympe… Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être rester ici…"

Kairi ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés: à la fois par la compassion de Lea, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé elle-même. A la fois perturbée par son propre comportement et aussi gênée par la situation, la jeune fille baissa la tête, pensive. Lea dut comprendre sa réaction autrement.

"C'est pas grave tu sais? Je peux y aller seul, y a pas de souci."

Kairi releva la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel étoilé visible par la fenêtre de la Tour Mystérieuse. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle s'entraînait, jour après jour, pour devenir une véritable Porteuse de Keyblade. Elle avait tant attendu sa première véritable mission dans les mondes extérieurs… Elle ne pouvait pas tout abandonner maintenant. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

"Je vais venir avec toi", finit-elle par décider en plantant ses iris océan dans ceux de son compagnon.

"C'est vrai?! s'exclama Lea abasourdi. Tu-tu es sûre?"

"Si j'ai accepté de quitter l'Ile de la Destinée pour venir ici c'était pour faire quelque chose d'utile, expliqua calmement Kairi en posant une main sur la petite perle du collier qui ne la quittait jamais. Pour aider Sora et Riku face à Xehanort. Je suis partie car… je ne supportais plus de les attendre… Je ne veux pas recommencer encore une fois, et manquer ma chance de faire mes preuves sur le terrain."

Lea avait la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, sans doute totalement déstabilisé par les propos sérieux de la jeune Princesse de Coeur. Son expression ridicule fit à nouveau sourire Kairi, qui mit ses mains sur ses hanches en déclarant spontanément:

"Quoi? Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser partir ramener tous les honneurs à toi tout seul? C'est ma mission autant que la tienne!"

Lea secoua sa tignasse rouge puis se redressa, croisant ses bras sur son torse, amusé. Kairi poursuivit en posant son index sur son propre nez:

"Et puis tu as déjà oublié? C'est moi qui détecte les Princesses de Coeur. Tu auras besoin de mon flaire!"

Lea lâcha un petit rire moqueur après quoi il dit, un sourire au coin des lèvres:

"C'est retenu Princesse. Mais tu devras me supporter encore un moment alors, j'en ai bien peur."

« Oh je commence à m'y faire..., ajouta Kairi en croisant ses bras à son tour, mimant le jeune homme. Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça à la fin... »

Lea posa alors un regard empli de gratitude sur elle. Ses yeux émeraude brillèrent d'une telle intensité et d'une telle gentillesse pendant quelques secondes que Kairi perdit lentement son sourire et le dévisagea, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois: il n'était aussi calme et aussi honnête qu'avec elle. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le côté de la Lumière, plusieurs guerriers avaient eu du mal à lui faire confiance, Kairi y compris. Ainsi, Lea avait souvent utilisé l'humour, ou l'auto-flagellation, pour tenter de leur faire oublier son ancienne allégeance aux Ténèbres, et ainsi se faire accepter par eux. Le jeune homme, ayant passé plus de dix ans dans une enveloppe sans coeur, ne désirait sans doute qu'une chose aujourd'hui: trouver quelqu'un qui l'accepte, tel qu'il est.

"… Merci."

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir tant le geste fut rapide et spontané: Lea se pencha en avant et déposa un furtif baiser dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune Porteuse, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur et de partir promptement vers la porte.

"...Bonne nuit, Kairi."

Avec un sourire nerveux, Lea referma le battant derrière lui et le silence retomba dans la chambre de la Princesse de Coeur. Un léger vent nocturne passa dans les cheveux auburn de la jeune fille alors qu'elle posait une main hésitante sur une de ses joues...

Et elle sentit, à sa plus grande surprise, ses pommettes s'empourprer.

 _ **Voilà!**_  
 _ **J'espère que ce petit chapitre nostalgique vous aura plu!**_  
 _ **Semaine prochaine, on reviendra dans l'époque "actuelle" et on se concentrera sur certaines intrigues un peu délaissées...** _


	28. Chapter 28: Questions sans réponses

**_Et voici la Surprise N°3 de l'été!_  
 _Comme promis, ce chapitre a été créé car plusieurs d'entre vous ont souvent demandé ce qu'il advenait de tel ou telle intrigue et personnages._  
 _A nouveau, deux narrateurs inhabituels et, on l'espère, une petite partie philosophique pour vous faire réfléchir..._**

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Lea roula sur le côté, évitant de justesse un énorme bloc de pierre. Il se redressa et, accroupi dans la poussière, toussa violemment. Un œil fermé par les larmes, il finit par se redresser et regarder tout autour de lui : le couloir du château menant au sous-sol était quasiment impraticable. De puissantes secousses ébranlaient la structure sporadiquement, craquant le dallage marbré, déchirant le tapis rouge qui le recouvrait et fissurant les murs d'albâtre alentours.

« Je suis pas payé pour ça... » railla le jeune homme en ébouriffant sa tignasse rouge pour en retirer la poussière de plâtre.

Sans se faire prier, le jeune Porteur de Keyblade reprit sa course. Sautant par-dessus des morceaux de murs chutant au sol, glissant sur son pantalon jadis noir, un peu à la manière d'un bob, pour éviter une colonne en biais de la route ou brûlant sans ménagement à l'aide d'un Brasier une poutre menaçant de lui tomber sur le crâne, Lea avait l'impression de participer à une course d'obstacle spartiate.

Finalement, il parvint devant une ouverture métallique à demi-défoncée par une colonne, à la manière d'un bélier. Il vivait une catastrophe naturelle ou une guerre ? songea Lea en enjambant le cadavre de porte et en dévalant un escalier éclairé par de faibles lumières clignotantes. Un nouveau tremblement de terre le stoppa net dans sa descente, lui faisant rater quelques marches et manquant de lui rompre le cou en bas de l'escalier. Puis, l'entier du colimaçon se fissura dans un grondement sourd et inquiétant et Lea dut se jeter en bas, dérapant dans des débris de câbles électriques faisant des étincelles. Le Porteur se retourna et en conclut qu'ils ne pourraient définitivement pas remonter par là pour quitter la salle des machines...

Soudain, un petit cri suraigu capta son attention et il fit volte-face, ses cheveux de feu suivant son mouvement véloce.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

« Il ira plus vite comme ça ! »

« Rien à faire ! Tu as détruit mon système de propulsion ! »

Avec un soupire soulagé, Lea courut en direction des cris : sa mission de sauvetage ne semblait pas encore impossible à réaliser. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, en parvenant sur le ponton de décollage, de voir deux petits écureuils, adorablement vêtus de salopettes de travail, se chamailler sur une console de contrôle, devant un vaisseau gummi jaune et bleu.

« Tic... ? Tenta le jeune homme incertain. Et Tac ? »

A l'évocation de leur nom, les deux petits rongeurs cessèrent de se hurler dessus et se tournèrent vivement vers leur « sauveur ».

« T'es qui toi ? » Fit l'un des mécaniciens

« Un ami de Sora, raccourcit Lea en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au plafond tremblant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais on fera les présentations plus tard... il faut décamper d'ici, et vite ! »

« Hors de question de partir avant d'avoir sauvé Hildegarde! »

« Quoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle s'appelait le « Narcisse Bleu » ! »

Une nouvelle secousse fit rouler les deux mammifères sur leur console, et éjecta Lea contre un pilier de métal proche, auquel il s'accrocha comme il le pouvait. Sur sa droite, un énorme tuyau en aluminium se rompit, se mettant à vomir une sorte de gaz ou vapeur chauffante tout autour d'eux dans un bruit de vieil aspirateur assourdissant.

« Je sais pas ce que vous fabriquez ici ! hurla Lea par-dessus le nouveau brouhaha. Mais faut qu'on décampe ! »

« C'est notre dernier gummi ! Se lamenta Tac en regardant le prototype devant lui. On ne peut pas le perdre maintenant ! »

« Alors faites-le décoller et qu'on en parle plus ! » Hurla encore le Porteur rouge en jetant un sort miroir autour de la console de contrôle, de manière à tous les protéger du toit en train de s'effondrer.

« Appuie sur le bouton rouge ! » S'écria Tic en montrant ledit mécanisme sur sa palette de leviers multicolores.

« Non ! Paniqua Tac. On ne sait pas où il va partir ! Je n'ai pas réglé le pilotage automatique ! »

Mettant fin aux négociations irritantes des deux rongeurs, Lea se rua sur le panneau de contrôle et frappa le bouton rouge de son poing, avec toute la force dont il était capable. Deux lamelles métalliques s'ouvrirent brusquement sous le vaisseau bleu et jaune, qui tomba alors lamentablement dans un trou béant, donnant sans doute sur l'espace profond. Le long de sa descente, la machine volante se mit à heurter les parois métalliques autour d'elle, en raison des nouveaux tremblements de terre qui semblaient ravager le monde.

« NOOON ! Se lamenta Tac en tombant à genoux tout en observant le cratère métallique devant lui. Narcisse Bleu ! »

« Allez ! Trancha finalement Lea en attrapant les deux écureuils dans chacune de ses mains, pour les fourrer dans les poches de sa longue veste noire au col rouge. Y a plus le temps de chercher des noisettes les gars ! »

Un terrible et désagréable bruit de craquement sinistre résonnant au-dessus de leur tête, Lea ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit (par réflexe) un couloir de Ténèbres devant lui, avant de sauter sans hésitation au travers. Il réapparut avec ses deux rescapés à poils devant la porte métallique, dans le couloir effondré, et se retourna avec effroi : derrière eux, la salle des machines avait déjà commencé son processus de décomposition. Comme à chaque fois qu'une partie de ce monde « cédait », ses composants s'envolaient mystérieusement, comme s'ils n'étaient plus rattachés à la gravité, avant de disparaître progressivement, semblant rongés par une substance particulièrement corrosive. Le jeune homme déglutit de travers : une minute de plus dans cet enfer, et tous les trois auraient été vaporisés avec la salle...

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel à la fin... » souffla-t-il en fronçant ses courts sourcils rouges de désarroi.

Puis un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps : cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus du tout fait appel au pouvoir des Ténèbres... le portail qu'il avait généré lui avait demandé de pas mal en puiser. Ce qui lui causa une légère nausée.

« Merci M'sieur ! S'écria Tic dans sa poche gauche. Sans vous, la bêtise de Tac nous aurait tués ! »

« Hé ! Se défendit son compagnon depuis la poche droite. Ce vaisseau était notre dernier moyen de quitter ce monde ! On ne pouvait pas le perdre ! »

Lea ne les écoutait déjà plus : il avait sorti un gummiphone (cadeau de la Reine Minnie) de sa poche de pantalon et composa rapidement le numéro de la personne qu'il savait être le plus inquiète à l'heure actuelle :

« Kairi ? Appela-t-il. Tu me reçois ? »

Le visage mortifié de la Princesse de Cœur apparu bientôt lors de l'appel vocal.

« Oui ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as réussi ? »

« J'ai sauvé les casse-noisettes, affirma Lea en descendant la caméra de son gummiphone pour montrer à la jeune femme les deux mécaniciens cachés dans sa veste. Par contre on peut dire adieu au hangar gummi... »

« Au moins vous êtes saufs... soupira Kairi avec un léger sourire. Nous sommes tous dans le Hall de la Pierre, rejoignez-nous vite là-bas ! »

L'appel vocal pris fin et Lea s'empressa de fourrer le gummiphone dans son pantalon avant de repartir au pas de course dans le couloir du château. Les « séismes » semblaient s'être calmés pour un bout de temps... les prochains devant probablement se déclencher d'ici quelques jours.

L'ensemble des rescapés du monde s'étaient réunis dans la Salle de la Pierre Angulaire, cachée sous l'imposant trône du Roi Mickey, et située dans les profondeurs du Château Disney. Des tentes de fortune avaient été installées et des habitants du monde passaient ici et là, à la recherche d'affaires perdues. Près de la Pierre elle-même, sphère dorée gigantesque reposant sur un massif socle de pierre, se tenaient, devant une table envahie de divers livres anciens, les chefs des opérations de sauvetage. La Reine Minnie, bien évidemment, qui régnait actuellement en l'absence infortunée de son mari, mais aussi Donald, en sa qualité de Magicien royal et Dingo, Chef de la Milice Royale. Merlin, le mentor de Lea et Kairi, avait aussi accompagné ses deux anciens élèves, afin d'essayer d'aider sa reine comme il le pouvait. La Princesse de Cœur sauta sans hésitation dans les bras de Lea à son arrivée à leurs côtés, faisant rougir le jeune homme par cet acte, gêné par la présence des anciens compagnons de Sora.

« Hé Mamzelle ! Cria la voix étouffée de Tic. Tu nous écrases ! »

« Oh pardon ! S'étonna Kairi en se reculant tout en notant la présence de la petite tête de l'écureuil dans la poche de son compagnon. Je ne vous avais pas vus ! »

« On a l'habitude... » grommela Tac en sautant à terre.

« Tout le monde va bien ici ? » demanda Lea à la générale, jetant des coups d'œil inquiets alentours.

« Yep ! lâcha Dingo avec bonhomie. Les derniers habitants de DisneyVille sont arrivés. Heureusement, il y avait encore les neveux de Donald là-bas... »

« Ces garnements auraient dû venir plus tôt ! Grogna Donald en lançant un regard noir aux trois petits canetons qui cuisinaient autour d'une grande casserole un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Mais ils sont tellement têtus ! »

«Ça doit être un trait de famille... » lâcha Dingo en plissant ses yeux d'un air moqueur.

Pendant que Kairi souriait en observant Donald se mettre à hurler sur son meilleur ami, Lea se tourna vers la Reine Minnie, restée jusque-là silencieuse. La souris croisa son regard émeraude, et fit mine de lui sourire, rassurante. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe : l'inquiétude rongeait ses traits.

« Reine Minnie... commença l'ancien Simili en s'accroupissant pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur. Je ne veux pas vous faire peur, mais nous avons déjà vu ce...phénomène, dans d'autres mondes que nous avons visités. »

« Je le sais, accepta la souris royale en entrelaçant ses doigts gantés devant elle. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Merlin de vous faire venir ici. Je sais que vous êtes en pleine quête, et je vous suis très reconnaissante de ce que vous faites pour mes sujets... »

« Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ? » Enquêta Lea.

« Cela a commencé il y a environ un an il me semble... dit la reine après réflexion. C'est là que j'ai appelé Donald et Dingo. Mais alors la situation était maîtrisable : il nous suffisait juste d'évacuer les quartiers touchés de DisneyVille, de les reconstruire, puis d'y replacer les habitants. A présent... les bâtiments semblent disparaître, pour de bon... »

Lea resta silencieux quelques instants : les autres mondes qu'ils avaient vu se faire vaporisés, comme le Pays des Merveilles, s'étaient désagrégés bien plus rapidement... sans doute la présence de la Pierre Angulaire de Lumière y était-elle pour quelque chose. Cependant, le jeune homme doutait que cela dure éternellement. Le monde de Disney n'avait qu'un léger sursis avant de disparaître, lui aussi.

« Ah c'est pas trop tôt ! » Couina Donald.

Derrière eux, un jeune chien vêtu d'une légère cotte de maille venait d'arriver au pas de course, plusieurs cartes enroulées sous le bras. Lea n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il s'agissait : vue ses oreilles tombantes et la couleur de son pelage, il ne pouvait s'agir que du fils de Dingo. Pendant un instant, l'ancien Simili se demanda si Sora était au courant de son existence...

« Tu as la carte ? » Demanda gentiment Dingo à son fils.

« Il y a avait des plans plus au moins récents, expliqua le jeune chien, je les ai donc tous pris. »

Il déposa son coli sur une table stratégique placée non loin de la Pierre Angulaire et Donald se hissa sur la table pour pouvoir dérouler devant lui ce qui ressemblait à un schéma architectural de DisneyVille. Minnie s'approcha elle aussi de la table, pour observer. Kairi jeta un regard à Lea avant de s'avancer à son tour et de demander :

« Quels sont les quartiers disparus ? »

Dingo sortit un gros feutre rouge de sa poche et se mit à encercler différentes zones.

« Plus d'un tiers du circuit a disparu ou est en train de disparaître, expliqua le Chef de la Garde avec une gravité qu'on ne lui connaissait guère. On a aussi perdu le Terrain de Fruitball et le système électrique sous-terrain qui alimentait la ville. Heureusement, la Place Centrale, le hall d'enregistrement et la Gallerie de Gizmo n'ont pas été touchés. »

« Mais par précaution, expliqua Minnie de sa voix douce, j'ai demandé que tous les habitants viennent s'installer au château. »

« Et toujours aucune trace de Sans-Cœurs ? » Demanda soudain Donald à l'adresse des deux Porteurs présents.

« Ni Sans-Cœurs, affirma Kairi en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite, ni Similis. »

« Ouais et vu le temps que j'ai passé à agiter ma Keyblade dans tous les sens, précisa Lea en faisant apparaître l'arme légendaire dans sa main, c'est positivement sûr qu'ils ne sont pas dans ce monde. »

« Cela me rassure, soupira Minnie en se tournant vers la sphère dorée. La Pierre Angulaire de Lumière nous protège de leur venue. Cela signifie qu'elle n'a pas perdu son pouvoir. »

« AHA ! S'écria soudain une voix criarde dans leur dos. Saperlipopette je savais que j'avais ça quelque part ! »

Le petit groupe de dirigeants se retourna pour observer Merlin, presque enfoui dans ses grimoires, brandir triomphalement un manuscrit fort ancien devant lui. Kairi s'empressa d'aller jusque vers lui :

« Oh mais c'est… S'exclama Kairi en examinant la couverture. Les notes de voyage de Maître Yen Sid !? »

« Il a voyagé celui-là ? Lâcha Lea en levant un sourcil étonné. Qui l'aurait cru... »

« Un peu de respect !», s'exlama Donald en lançant un regard accusateur à l'ancien Simili.

Puis Dingo se tourna vers le mage de Jardin Radieux et s'enquit :

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose Merlin ? »

« Oui ! Se réjouit le magicien en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je savais qu'il existait une liste des différentes causes de la disparition d'un monde ! »

« Parfait, se réjouit Minnie. Pouvez-vous nous la lire ? »

Le vieux mage se rassit et entreprit d'énumérer les différents points :

« _La disparition d'un monde se manifeste de plusieurs manières :_

 _Sa lumière, symbolisée par une étoile, s'éteint (uniquement visible depuis un autre monde)._

 _Sa structure même se désagrège. (visible depuis l'espace, ainsi que par les habitants du monde)._

 _Le monde se retrouve intégralement dans le Domaine des Ténèbres (généralement sans ses habitants, étant devenus des Sans-Cœurs)._

 _Une partie du monde subsiste et se recompose avec d'autres fragments de mondes (exemples : Ville de Traverse, Fin du Monde etc...)_

 _Le monde disparaît intégralement et ne se retrouve nul part (cas rares et isolés)._

 _Un certain nombre de causes, plus ou moins étudiées, peuvent être à l'origine de la disparition d'un monde :_

 _Cause N°1 : une absence totale de Lumière. Lors de la Guerre des Keyblades, la Lumière disparut, engloutie par les Ténèbres. Tous les mondes furent alors perdus, à l'exception de ceux dans lesquels des cœurs d'enfants emplis de Lumière se trouvaient. Ce fut à cette époque que les différentes galaxies se créèrent et que les mondes ne furent plus reliés les uns aux autres..._

 _Cause N°2 : le cœur du monde est dévoré. Si les Sans-Cœurs atteignent le cœur d'un monde, et le dévorent, la planète ainsi que tous ses habitants sombrent dans les Ténèbres. Bien qu'il arrive parfois que certains habitants survivent, dans des orbes d'invocations ou dans des mondes « reconstitués »._

 _Cause N°3 : Kingdom Hearts est corrompu. Si Kingdom Hearts, cœur de tous les mondes, est corrompu par la Ténèbre, alors tous les mondes risquent de sombrer dans les Ténèbres également. Car ils lui sont tous reliés._

 _Cause N°4 : le monde a été déplacé. Phénomène rare, mais non pas impossible, un monde peut être « déplacé » dans les galaxies, par ses habitants. Sa présence sur une carte stellaire est alors inconnue et le monde est classifié de « Perdu »._

 _Cause N°5 : énergie chaotique inconnue. Certains manuscrits rapportent l'existence de disparitions de mondes inexpliquées. Leurs habitants rescapés parlent la plupart du temps de punitions divines et imputent la faute à des divinités locales. Il semble n'y avoir aucune explication logique (cas rares et isolés).»_

Merlin s'arrêta dans sa lecture, se reculant pour s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise, qui en craqua sous son poids. Ses auditeurs baissèrent la tête, réfléchissant aux différentes possibilités énoncées, et redoutant tous la cinquième cause... Enfin, ce fut Lea qui brisa le silence, en annonçant :

« Bon. Ben je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on emprunte le gummi pour partir à la pêche aux débris de monde : si ça se trouve, il est juste en train de se recomposer quelque part... »

« Non. »

La voix de Minnie sonna inhabituellement grave, tant au niveau de sa sonorité que de son timbre. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, attendant l'explication.

« Je ne peux pas vous retenir davantage... finit-elle par décider, en observant tour à tour Lea et Kairi. Vous devez reprendre votre quête. Si j'ai bien saisi, il ne vous reste plus qu'une Princesse de Cœur à trouver. Il vous faut terminer la mission que Yen Sid vous a confiée. Pour vous aider, je vous offre donc ceci... »

La Reine marcha vers Kairi et lui prit la main droite : elle glissa lentement un anneau argenté et perlé du sceau royal à son index. La jeune Porteuse ouvrit de grands yeux océan de surprise et balbutia :

« Je... je ne peux pas accepter... »

« Merlin est avec nous à présent, la rassura la souris. Tout ira bien. Et cette bague renferme une puissante énergie de Lumière : elle vous sera utile contre tout être des Ténèbres. »

« Maître... ? » appela Lea en dévisageant leur ancien mentor avec hésitation.

Le vieux mage, après avoir regardé ses deux apprentis avec sévérité (ce qui le rendit pendant quelques instants bien plus âgé que ce qu'il n'était réellement), reprit bientôt un sourire chaleureux et déclara :

« Ne vous en faites pas. Mes pouvoirs se sont certes amoindris avec le temps, mais je suis encore en forme ! De plus, avec l'énergie de la Pierre Angulaire, je pense pouvoir mener ma petite enquête magique sans entrave... »

Lea jeta un coup d'œil à Kairi, qui regardait la bague de la reine avec solennité et étonnement, puis serra les poings et décida:

« Très bien. On retourne à la chasse à la princesse... Mais n'hésitez pas à nous appeler, si des sales types se ramènent... »

« Compris ! Lâcha Dingo en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. On sera prudents ! »

« Et si vous croisez Sora, lâcha finalement Donald en croisant les bras sur son petit corps, dites-lui que tout se passe bien ici. Le connaissant, s'il s'inquiète, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de venir ici et alors ce sera pas demain la veille qu'on aura nos Gardiens de Lumière rassemblés ! »

« C'est retenu ! » Accepta Lea en frappant rapidement sa tempe de l'index avant de sortir un téléporteur de sa poche.

« On lui rappellera même de se dépêcher de les rassembler », ajouta Kairi avec un clin d'œil alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un rayon de lumière, aux côtés de son compagnon d'armes et de cœur.

…

Mickey faisait de grandes enjambées pour rester à la hauteur de marche d'Ansem le Sage. L'homme blond, mains dans le dos, errait le long des plages sombres de la Marge Noire. Malgré l'absence habituelle de sons dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, le bruit calme des vagues reposait l'esprit de Mickey. Et marcher un peu lui faisait du bien. Depuis peu en effet, le Roi avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose de néfaste se tramait dans les mondes de la Lumière... Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais il sentait comme un changement... comme une « faille », se créer au loin. Il avait d'abord craint pour la vie de Minnie, mais son cœur lui avait vite rappelé qu'elle allait bien. Et il avait confiance en son cœur, et en sa reine.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, mon vieil ami ? »

Mickey leva la tête vers Ansem, qui posait sur lui ses yeux orangés pourtant si chaleureux.

« J'ai peur... admit le Roi de Disney en posant sa main gantée sur son cœur. Que Riku, ou même Sora, ne fassent quelque chose de... dangereux... pour essayer de venir me chercher ici. »

Ansem le Sage cessa d'avancer et pivota son corps emmitouflé dans sa cape rouge de manière à faire face au Roi. Il ne dit rien, attendant sans doute des précisions.

« Ansem... Connais-tu tous les moyens permettant d'accéder au Royaume des Ténèbres ? »

L'homme tourna son visage fatigué, bien qu'encore altier, vers l'océan de noirceur qui s'étendait à perte de vue à sa gauche, réfléchissant quelques instants. Enfin, après une profonde expiration, il commença :

« Il apparaît que la principale possibilité pour parvenir en ces lieux soit la destruction d'un monde de la Lumière par les Ténèbres. Le moment de jonction entre la vie et la mort d'un monde agit comme une porte de passage vers cet endroit. C'est ce qui semble être arrivé au jeune Riku, jadis, lorsque le Sans-Cœur de mon apprenti fut vaincu par Sora et ses compagnons... »

Le Sage inspira avant de reprendre, toujours sans regarder son interlocuteur :

« Il semble aussi possible de se retrouver bloqué dans le Domaine des Ténèbres si par aventure, l'on décidait sciemment de prendre la place d'une personne y étant déjà enfermée... Je songe alors à la triste histoire de Maître Aqua... »

Ansem fronça ses sourcils blonds, comme si les mots qu'il allait prononcer étaient douloureux, puis admit :

« Pour ma part, c'est parce que j'ai perdu espoir et que j'ai laissé mon cœur se consumer par ses propres Ténèbres que je me suis retrouvé en ce Royaume... »

Enfin, l'homme posa sur Mickey un regard attendri en terminant :

« Quant à toi, mon ami, tu as sans doute utilisé les deux moyens les plus sûrs pour parvenir ici : un fragment d'étoile, qui malheureusement ne peut transporter que deux passagers à la fois, et une Keyblade des Ténèbres. »

La Chaîne Royale D, comme réagissant à l'appel de son nom, se matérialisa alors dans la main de Mickey. Il observa un instant l'arme légendaire, se remémorant le temps lointain où il l'avait découverte ici même, dans ce monde de Ténèbres. Et, se souvenant d'une chose qu'il avait alors aussi découverte lors de son errance jadis, il osa demander :

« Et la porte noire ? »

« … la porte noire ? » répéta Ansem le Sage, intrigué.

« Lors de mon premier enfermement en ces lieux, expliqua Mickey en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs, et alors que je cherchais à sortir de ce monde avec Riku, j'ai trouvé... une porte. Elle était gigantesque, de la taille d'un titan... et elle était impossible à ouvrir, même avec la Chaîne Royale D... sais-tu, de quoi il s'agit ? »

Ansem fit une pause, replaçant ses mains derrière son dos, et fronça ses sourcils tout en expliquant de sa voix profonde :

« Je connais l'existence de cet endroit, bien que je ne l'aie jamais vu de mes propres yeux... Ce monde recèle encore de nombreux secrets... Mais il m'est avis qu'il vaut mieux ne pas ouvrir cette porte... de peur de « libérer » la chose qui y est peut-être emprisonnée... »

Mickey, quoique déçu, se remémora brièvement ses mésaventures contre des créatures des Ténèbres, que ce soit dans ce Domaine ou dans le monde des rêves, puis tenta, soudainement inquiet :

« Ansem... toi qui a passé tant de temps à étudier le cœur de Sora... penses-tu qu'il puisse un jour... sombrer, lui aussi ? »

Le Sage eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de répondre prudemment :

« A ma connaissance, seuls quelques individus – Les Princesses de Cœur ainsi que Ventus- sont dénués de Ténèbres. Sora, comme n'importe quel être animé, possède des Ténèbres en son cœur. Ainsi, il n'est nullement à l'abri des ombres... En revanche, il me semble, au vue de son caractère et de son cœur si particulier, qu'il lui sera difficile de perdre si facilement espoir... A moins que... »

Ansem se prit le menton, perdu dans ses propres réflexions, et murmura :

« A moins qu' _il_ ne soit la personnification de son antithèse... ? »

Mickey, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son compagnon d'exil et craignant de le perdre, décida de changer de sujet:

« Je dois me faire trop de soucis, coincé ici depuis si longtemps ! Haha ! Il n'est pas dans la nature de Sora de baisser les bras si facilement ! »

Sa réflexion fit sortir Ansem des méandres de son esprit et il posa, contre toute attente, un regard surpris sur son compagnon de poils :

« Sora est pourtant humain. Le doute, la peur et la colère, habitent en lui comme en chacun de nous. Il serait présomptueux de notre part de penser que ce garçon soit au-dessus de pareilles afflictions... »

« Je le sais bien... admit Mickey en fermant les yeux de tristesse. Mais tellement de responsabilités reposent sur ses épaules depuis qu'il est devenu l'Elu de la Keyblade. Et il a su rester le même, malgré tout. J'aimerais seulement garder espoir que lui au moins, soit épargné par le drame qui est arrivé à Riku, mais aussi à Aqua et Terra. Pour rien au monde, je ne lui souhaiterais pareille épreuve... »

Contre toute attente, Ansem sourit. Pas de manière condescendante, non, mais avec amusement.

« Tu oublies quelque chose, mon vieil ami... reprit le Sage avec enjouement. Tu as connu Riku _avant_ son passage dans le Manoir Oblivion, et _après_ son Test de Maîtrise... N'as-tu rien remarqué ? »

Mickey réfléchit, une main autour de son menton, avant d'admettre :

« Oui... il a beaucoup mûri. Et s'est assagi. Il réfléchit aussi bien plus avant de prendre des décisions importantes... »

Le Roi de Disney fit une pause, avant de demander, quelque peu vexé que son ami s'amuse à le traiter comme l'un de ses élèves :

« Où veux-tu en venir à la fin ? »

« Je suppose que le Roi des Royaumes de la Lumière ne peut pas se rendre réellement compte de l'importance de cette phase... soupira Ansem avec sérénité. Mais savais-tu que la plupart des mythologies considèrent le voyage aux Enfers comme une étape initiatique clé dans la vie de chaque véritable héros ? Que cela ait été une expérience agréable ou non, le passage de Riku dans le Domaine des Ténèbres lui a été bénéfique. Cela lui a permis de se retrouver confronté à ses plus grands défauts, et de les surmonter, à un moment de sa vie où il était perdu, et ne savait plus quel chemin emprunter... »

Contre toute attente, Ansem éclata de rire avant de poursuivre :

« Et regarde-moi : j'ai laissé ma vengeance, ma colère et ma haine aveugle me ronger au point de me consumer... Ce n'est que depuis que je erre en ces lieux, que j'ai appris la patience, la compassion et l'abnégation. Le titre de « Sage » que les gens m'ont souvent pompeusement attribué n'était qu'un mensonge, un masque. J'étais orgueilleux, et avide de savoirs interdits. Je paye actuellement le prix de mon avidité, mais je l'ai accepté comme un don des dieux : si la sagesse existe réellement, c'est bien ici que je la trouverai. »

Mickey dévisagea l'ancien maître de Jardin Radieux avec un regard neuf : jamais encore il n'avait été si franc envers lui, depuis leur emprisonnement commun dans le Royaume des Ténèbres. Et jamais encore il n'avait prononcé devant lui des paroles si ambiguës, et à la fois si véridiques. Le Roi de Disney baissa la tête et observa un instant la lame dorée de la Chaîne Royale D, qui reposait toujours sagement dans la paume de ses deux mains. Après quoi, la souris s'avança vers l'océan obscur et déposa délicatement la Keyblade à sa surface, tout en faisant bien attention à ne surtout pas entrer en contact avec l'élément néfaste. Les vagues noires, après quelques mouvements hésitants, finirent par s'emparer de l'arme, et la faire sombrer dans leurs abysses...

« J'ai saisi la portée de tes paroles Ansem, admit Mickey avec gravité, tout en fixant l'horizon bleuté devant lui. Mais je souhaite tout de même leur laisser la possibilité de venir ici de la même manière que moi... »

« Et comment feras-tu pour survivre sans Keyblade ? S'enquit Ansem en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Les Sans-Cœurs me laissent en paix, mais cela n'est pas ton cas... »

Avec un sourire satisfait, Mickey fit alors apparaître une seconde Keyblade, plus petite et ornée de symboles étoilés sur son manche violacé.

« Chaîne Royale D ne m'a jamais appartenu... expliqua le Roi en levant sa lame devant lui. Et il est grand temps que je ressorte Stella. »

 _ **A partir de maintenant, et on en est navrés soyez-en sûrs!, il faudra vous attendre à de nouveaux petits retards: le prochain chapitre est un nouveau monde Disney (qui n'est pas dans KH3 officiel) mais c'est Lirae qui doit l'écrire... et il se trouve que Lirae vient de commencer son nouveau job à l'autre bout du pays!**_  
 _ **Donc c'est pas toujours évident de trouver un moment pour écrire!**_


	29. Chapter 29: Another Side, Another Story

_**Petit clin d'oeil à une superbe fin secrète...**_  
 _ **Chapitre surprise N°4! Finalement, au vue des différentes réactions et demandes, ce petit bonus a vu le jour.**_  
 _ **Il se compose de 2 parties: la première met en avant deux personnages délaissés dans le jeu officiel, et la seconde place les pièces d'une intrigue complexe et symbolique...**_  
 _ **On se réjouit de lire vos retours là-dessus!**_

Yen Sid compulsait méthodiquement de vieilles archives, confortablement assis dans son dossier moelleux, à son bureau. Les yeux pris par un texte particulièrement intéressant concernant la forge de Keyblades, il tenta d'attraper à tâtons la tasse de thé à la menthe qui traînait vers sa gauche. Lorsqu'il s'en saisit, il la porta spontanément à ses lèvres… mais la retira bien vite. Il haussa un sourcil gris, dépité, en notant qu'elle était déjà vide.

Il se leva lentement de sa chaise. Chaque mouvement paraissait difficile… Si le mage arrivait à le cacher à ses pupils, lorsqu'il était seul, il semblait ne plus faire attention aux apparences et se tenait alors comme un homme de son âge, courbé et brisé par les combats incessants de sa jeunesse. Yen Sid soupira en souriant, taciturne, tout en jetant un furtif regard à l'une de ses armoires murales, remplie à rabord de livres anciens.

" _Pauvre vieil homme… Tu me ferais presque pitié."_

Yen Sid fronça ses sourcils et se redressa promptement, la paume de sa main levée devant lui, prêt à lancer un sort au moindre mouvement suspect.

"Comment as-tu passé le bouclier?" intima-t-il de sa voix de ténor.

" _C'était tragiquement facile…"_

Un mur magique de flammes vertes apparut soudainement devant la porte en bois brut de son bureau, menaçant de la brûler. Et une forme noire s'y dessina bientôt. Une femme, portant un long manteau sombre et deux cornes au-dessus de son visage au teint maladif. Ses petites lèvres magenta s'étirèrent en un mauvais sourire.

"... As-tu déjà oublié, que je connais tous tes petits tours de passe-passe?"

Les yeux sphériques de Yen Sid glissèrent dans leurs obites, fixant durant quelques secondes les deux seuls accès de la pièce. Presque instantanément, des cliquetis de verrous se firent entendre, et un portail lumineux quasi transparent s'érigea devant chaque porte, les scellant ainsi magiquement.

Le buste de Yen Sid, sous sa robe bleue, se levait et s'abaissait rapidement. Ses yeux fixaient la sorcière en face de lui, sur ses gardes. La femme, parfaitement détendue en revanche, leva ses sourcils, étirant de ce fait ses paupières violettes, et plaisanta:

"Toujours aussi loquace…"

"Que viens-tu faire dans MA tour?" questionna sèchement le magicien, le bras encore levé en direction de son ennemie.

Avec une grâce indéniable, Maléfique déplaça son corps filiforme, s'aidant de son long sceptre. Elle ignora totalement la présence du propriétaire des lieux pour aller se planter devant la fenêtre en forme de croissant de lune derrière son bureau. Elle leva alors son regard jaune vers le firmament étoilé au-dessus de sa tête et demanda enfin, d'un ton doux mais non moins sec:

"La Domaine Enchanté… Sais-tu pourquoi il a disparu?"

Etonné, Yen Sid baissa finalement son bras, et ricana doucement avant de lancer:

"Depuis quand te soucies-tu du sort de ton propre monde?"

La femme répondit froidement, sans le regarder:

"Je ne m'en soucie guère… Ce n'est qu'un pitoyable grain de sable perdu au beau milieu de l'univers."

"Alors pourquoi me faire l'honneur de ta présence en ces lieux?" reprit Yen Sid en marchant à elle, feignant le calme, mais les sens toujours aux aguets.

"Un grain de sable en moins est invisible, expliqua la sorcière en fronçant ses longs sourcils noirs. En revanche, lorsque toute une plage disparaît sans aucune explication logique, alors j'en cherche la cause… Tous ces mondes évanescents… Si les Ténèbres n'en sont pas la cause, alors quelle est-elle?"

Yen Sid la dévisagea avec curiosité: aucune agressivité n'émanait actuellement de la reine du mal. Et il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois où elle semblait inquiète au sujet de l'ordre cosmique: lorsque Xemnas avait tenté de détruire le Monde en utilisant la puissance de son Kingdom Hearts artificiel, elle s'était déjà alliée à Sora et Riku pour l'en empêcher.

"Tu peux les sentir disparaître grâce à ton sang de fée, comprit le maître de Mickey en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. N'est-ce pas, Carabosse?"

Maléfique, après avoir exorbité ses yeux jaunes, tourna violemment son visage vers son interlocuteur, comme s'il l'avait insultée. Tous ses traits ne dessinaient plus que de la profonde haine.

"Comment _oses-tu_ prononcer ce nom?!"

"Tu as beau la renier, affirma le mage bleu d'une voix sombre. Tu ne pourras jamais changer ta vraie nature… Sans elle, tu serais incapable d'utiliser ta magie."

Alors que la sorcière fulminait de rage et semblait sur le point d'attaquer son auditeur, elle se détendit soudainement, relâchant sa colère en un rire suave et cruel. Elle siffla alors, vomissant tout le venin qu'elle avait accumulé:

"Ma véritable nature, je l'ai _brisée_ , éparpillée puis ré-assemblée à ma guise. Les Ténèbres m'ont rendues plus forte, et m'ont libérée de mes chaînes! Toi en revanche, _pauvre_ vieillard moribond, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même!"

D'un habile tour de poignet sur la perle accrochée au bout de son sceptre, Maléfique invoqua un épais brouillard vert. Les serpents de fumée virevoltèrent tout autour d'elle un instant, comme attendant ses ordres, avant de s'assembler devant Yen Sid, de manière à former une silhouette de jeune homme, se tenant droit et fier, et armé d'une impressionnante lame. Face à ce spectre venu d'un lointain passé, le mage bleu ouvrit dans un premier temps ses énormes yeux, choqué et déstabilisé. Après quoi il ferma ses poings avec indignation et marcha à travers la brume fantomatique, dispersant l'illusion tout en prenant la place de son corps de chair.

"J'ai renoncé à mon don car il était trop dangereux à mes yeux! s'écria-t-il d'une voix puissante. Contrairement à _toi_ , j'ai réalisé qu'un tel pouvoir ne devrait pas être manipulé par un simple mortel… J'ai vu des vies succomber et des mondes disparaître à cause de sa puissance! Et j'ai…!"

La voix jusque là vigoureuse et gutturale du mage se brisa alors, se transformant en un simple murmure empli de remords:

"... J'ai perdu tous les êtres qui m'étaient chers, par sa faute…"

Il releva des yeux tristes et fatiguées vers Maléfique qui, plus choquée qu'autre chose, chuchota alors:

"... Voyez-vous ça…? Le remord, la culpabilité… c'est donc cela qui t'a poussé à t'entourer de tous ces enfants? Est-ce de la charité ou…"

Les yeux jaunes de la diablesse se mirent à briller d'une lueur mauvaise alors qu'elle lâchait:

"...Ou est-ce la _peur_ , qui t'a cloisonné dans cette grotesque tour durant toutes ces années?"

"Et toi? contre-attaqua Yen Sid, d'un ton calme cepenandant bouillonnant de colère. As-tu pris Riku sous ton aile simplement pour en faire ta marionnette? Ou te sentais-tu secrètement _seule_ , dans ta grande forteresse _vide_?"

Déstabilisée, la femme en noire releva une tête indignée, mais ne sut que répondre. Un lourd silence s'installa dans le bureau de la Tour Mystérieuse, durant lequel la maîtresse du mal baissa lentement son long menton, la tristesse ayant remplacé l'ire qui l'avait prise plus tôt. Finalement, alors que Yen Sid esquissait un pas hésitant en sa direction, Maléfique déclara d'une voix lointaine:

"Tu devrais prendre soin de tes guerriers… lorsque je les ai croisés, ils avaient l'air perdus, et livrés à eux-mêmes. Il ne serait pas judicieux de ta part de perdre tes pions avant le début de la véritable partie…"

Yen Sid la dévisagea avec intérêt avant de déclarer:

"Riku a choisi son propre chemin. La voie de l'aube n'est pas la plus aisée à emprunter, mais j'ai foi en lui: il saura ressortir plus fort des épreuves qui se dresseront sur sa route."

Maléfique dévisagea le mage à son tour, perplexe. Enfin, elle haussa un sourcil et, après avoir lâché un petit rire narquois, siffla avec une profonde condescendance:

"Pauvre _imbécile_ …"

Nullement désarçonné par cette insulte gratuite, Yen Sid croisa alors ses mains dans son dos et osa demander, d'une voix grave et sérieuse:

"Tôt ou tard, que tu le veuilles ou non, ton égoïste personne devra bien choisir un camp. J'espère que tu prendras le temps d'y songer… mais sache que tu pourrais avoir une place, parmi nous."

La magicienne des Ténèbres posa sur son homologue de Lumière un regard empli de dégoût avant d'affirmer, sans aucune hésitation:

"Garde ta _pitié_ pour toi. Et sache que votre petite guerre, si seulement on peut la nommer ainsi, ne m'intéresse nullement. J'ai mes propres intérêts personnels, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos _pitoyables_ existences... "

Elle avança son visage ovale en direction de celui de Yen Sid et reprit, un rictus mauvais déformant ses lèvres magenta:

"Mais dis-moi: et toi? Vas-tu prendre part à cette guerre? Ou vas-tu rester là, bien sagement assis derrière ton bureau, à observer? Poussant des enfants inconscients dans un conflit contre un homme que tu sais être un monstre?"

Véritablement blessé par les propos de la femme cette fois-ci, le maître de Mickey tenta de reculer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps: vive comme une furie, Maléfique se pencha vers son visage, plongeant ses yeux de Gorgonne dans les siens et chuchota mielleusement:

"Tu me déçois grandement… je t'ai toujours connu froid et distant mais… je ne te connaissais pas lâche."

Yen Sid plongea à son tour son regard dément dans le sien et lui dit alors d'une voix sourde:

"La femme que j'aimais est morte à cause de la Keyblade… et je ne suis plus le même homme depuis."

Un éclair de lumière éclata devant le visage médusé de la magicienne noire, qui fut forcée de reculer tout en se cachant le visage de ses longues manches de robe violacées.

"Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu n'as pas le droit de me juger, _sorcière_!" la menaça Yen Sid en ouvrant en grand ses bras, invoquant de nouvelles sphères de lumière de manière à tenir son ennemie en joue.

Maléfique se redressa, tout en gardant un pan de sa robe devant son visage pour se protéger de son élément contraire.

"Au moins _moi_ je n'ai pas peur de me salir les mains pour atteindre mes objectifs! se courrouça la femme en le foudroyant de son regard ambré. Mais toi? Vas-tu réellement combattre au nom de tes soi-disants idéaux?!"

" _Quitte_ … ordonna encore le mage en pesant bien chacun de ses mots. Ce lieu... sur le champ!"

Une nouvelle déferlante de Lux percuta la sorcière des ombres, qui dut cette fois-ci contrer l'attaque d'un revers de sceptre. Elle se redressa cependant de toute sa hauteur et s'exclama d'une voix forte et impressionnante:

"Reste tapis dans ta tour, pauvre fou! Et que les ombres du passé te dévorent le _coeur_ , puisque tu en as décidé ainsi, misérable _lâche_!"

D'un geste violent, Maléfique abattit la pointe de son sceptre sur le sol en pierres de la salle et disparut brusquement dans une bourrasque verdâtre, qui fit éclater les verres de la fenêtre lunaire et s'ouvrirent en claquant les deux portes encore scellées. Puis, la tempête magique terminée, Yen Sid relâcha enfin la tension dans ses épaules, respirant avec difficulté, à bout de souffle. Il balaya son bureau d'un regard triste, les étagères ayant été renversées et leur contenu éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce. Néanmoins, le magicien ne semblait nullement inquiet pour ses livres: son regard avait été attiré par quelque chose, contre le mur. D'un pas lent et à l'instar d'un somnambule, il traversa la distance qui le séparait d'une bibliothèque restée debout, ne prêtant aucune attention aux éclats de verre crissant sous ses bottes. Parvenu devant le meuble, il leva une main fatiguée et l'armoire se déplaça d'elle-même sur la gauche, révélant un petit cabinet dissimulé dans le mur.

L'éclat de la lune passa par la fenêtre brisée, dépassant les épaules de Yen Sid pour aller percuter d'un de ses rayons argentés la lame d'une Keyblade, suspendue au mur de la petite alcôve par un râtelier. Le mage laissa tomber un regard inconsolable sur un petit portrait posé en-dessous de l'arme légendaire, un peu à la manière d'une tombe, qui représentait une jeune femme magnifique pourvue de splendides ailes. Après un profond soupir douloureux, Yen Sid reporta son attention sur les courbes métalliques lilas et or de la Keyblade, ainsi que sur son manche azuré emprisonné par des toiles d'araignées et la poussière des ans.

"Aurait-elle raison…? soupira Yen Sid en adressant à son arme un sourire sépulcral. Devrais-je un jour te manier à nouveau, Etoile Filante?"

…

Isa se massa la tempe pour la nième fois, preuve indéniable du début d'une puissante migraine. Douloureusement assis sur un tabouret de bois, la nuque crispée par la concentration, le jeune Chercheur observait avec attention le plateau d'échecs qui se dressait entre son Maître et lui. Un lourd silence bourdonnait dans la Salle du Sommeil, seulement entrecoupé de petits chocs sourds produits à cause des pièces déplacées par les deux joueurs. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Maître Xehanort avait choisi les pièces blanches et, accoudé dans le trône de la même teinte, jouait calmement sa plus belle stratégie. Isa donnait tout ce qu'il avait, mais le vieux scientifique préparait bien trop de coups en avance pour pouvoir réellement être "surpris". Tout au mieux, Isa parvenait à se "défendre" valeureusement face à ses multiples attaques en traîtres. Enfin, Xehanort sonna la délivrance du jeune homme en lâchant, d'une voix rauque et dépourvue de toute joie:

"Echec et mat".

Le Chercheur aux cheveux bleus se redressa sur son siège de fortune, tout en se massant les paupières, fermées au-dessus de sa cicatrice faciale en croix. En face de lui, Xehanort lâcha:

"Bien que les Blancs aient un coup d'avance en début de jeu, ce n'est pas forcément un avantage… à moins d'être bien exploité. J'espère que tu l'auras saisi, cette fois-ci."

"Oui Maître…" admit Isa à contre-coeur.

Intrigué, le jeune homme observa le vieux Porteur de Keyblade un instant: son esprit dérivait ailleurs depuis quelques secondes déjà. Il avait en effet agrippé le Roi blanc et le regardait d'un oeil expectatif, se caressant la barbichette de sa main libre. Il finit même par jeter un coup d'oeil intrigué à la couverture du Livre des Prophéties, sagement posé sur son accoudoir, avant de reprendre la contemplation scrutatrice de sa pièce d'échecs. Comme il semblait calme et disposé à parler, Isa, toujours assoiffé de connaissances, tenta:

"Maître… Peuvent-ils trouver l'identité des Gardiens de Lumière avec l'aide du Livre des Prophéties?"

"Non… grommela le vieux Maître de la Keyblade en replaçant ses pièces blanches sur leurs positions initiales. Il n'y a pas de formules magiques pour cela… tout au plus certains objets, mais leur précision ne me semble pas probante… La Lumière est souvent bien plus aveugle que ce que l'on pense. Peut-être ne peuvent-ils plus voir l'évidence, car ils sont trop souvent éblouis par leur propre arrogance?"

Isa n'avait pas tout saisi, mais il persista:

"Vous… vous savez qui ils sont?"

Xehanort ferma ses yeux, comme s'il était fatigué de parler avec son apprenti. Il finit par lâcher, de sa voix caverneuse:

"Je ne sais rien… voilà l'adage de tout bon chercheur de vérités. Je théorise, je classe, je suppose… Mais rien n'est véritablement écrit à l'avance, si ce n'est notre propre fin à tous…"

Isa ne put s'empêcher de déglutir de travers: il aurait donné cher pour que Xehanort lui apprenne à lire la langue des Prophètes, pour ainsi pouvoir parcourir le Livre à sa guise… Cependant, son étude prolongée semblait avoir progressivement déconnecté son Maître de la réalité, le poussant sans cesse vers les limites de la folie. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si le mentor qu'il suivait était devenu au fil des ans le plus grand stratège et historien de l'Histoire des mondes, ou simplement un vieillard passif et pessimiste, proclamant à tort et à travers des proverbes philosophiques sans queue ni tête.

Perdu dans ses propres doutes, Isa se souvint soudain du départ d'Ansem et de l'objet de sa quête: pervertir le coeur d'un Gardien. Mais… quelque chose le chiffonnait.

"Maître Xehanort? tenta d'élucider Isa. J'ai bien saisi qu'Ansem n'est pas remonté dans le temps pour corrompre un gardien de Lumière…. Je me demandais quelle était la nature de ce "Gardien" dont vous sembliez tous connaître l'existence? Est-il réellement plus fort que le Titan de Lave?"

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, Xehanort rouvrit ses yeux pour poser un regard jaune perçant sur son disciple. Cette lueur dans son regard… Isa n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de malice, de curiosité ou d'une forme étrange d'excitation. Une chose était sûre du moins; il avait enfin réussi à réveiller son intérêt.

"Tous ne connaissent pas l'existence des _Gardiens_ au contraire… affirma le vieux scientifique en croisant ses doigts gantés devant son visage, cachant de ce fait son expression faciale. Ils portent de nombreux noms, bien que cette appellation semble mieux les définir. Ils se terrent dans un monde inaccessible à la vue et à la connaissance des Humains… Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi, et certains d'entre eux sont prisonniers de notre réalité, ou s'incarnent sporadiquement dans certains mondes pour apporter leur aide à des mortels qu'ils estiment "méritants"… Leur nature, est inconcevable. Ils ne sont pas des dieux, mais ne sont pas des Hommes."

"Ce sont donc des esprits?" supposa Isa.

"Leur forme véritable étant non charnelle, hésita Xehanort en fixant le sol, quelque part sur sa gauche. L'on pourrait les concevoir ainsi… Néanmoins, selon mes recherches, il faudrait plutôt les voir comme des entités responsables de certaines notions primordiales et allégoriques. A la manière des archétypes…"

Isa savait bien qu'il ne servait à rien de demander à Xehanort des précisions sur les derniers termes employés par lui, sous peine de passer pour un parfait ignare et de recevoir une X-ième fois pour toute réponse sa sempiternelle réplique: "celui qui ne sait rien, ne peut rien comprendre…" Ainsi, il contourna son incompréhension en déclarant un fait qu'il savait quant à lui certain:

"Enna Kros est l'un de ces êtres."

Xehanort acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête, et se replongea dans un profond mutisme. Qui paraissait cette fois motivé par de l'agacement… Etait-ce le nom de cette femme qui l'avait irrité à ce point? Décidant tactiquement de changer de sujet, Isa demanda encore:

"J'avoue avoir de la peine à suivre votre stratégie Maître: d'un côté, vous ordonnez à Marlène de ne pas tuer les Porteurs, je suppose pour ne pas risquer de détruire de potentiels gardiens en vue de la création de la X-Blade, mais d'un autre côté vous mandatez Ansem pour envoyer un adversaire quasiment divin à leur encontre… Ne risquent-ils pas d'y succomber?"

"Il y a des points d'ombres que je dois éclaircir au plus vite… soupira Xehanort en alignant correctement les pièces blanches en face de leurs consoeurs noires sur l'échiquier. Si les Porteurs meurent face à ce Sans-Coeur, c'est que ma théorie était fausse, ainsi que ma liste de gardiens… Et je n'aurai plus qu'à retrouver des candidats. Contre-temps fâcheux, mais non pas irrémédiable…"

Isa haussa un sourcil bleu, toujours aussi peu convaincu par cette tactique frontale. Le vieil homme, sentant l'incompréhension chez son jeune apprenti, attrapa alors une Tour blanche entre son index et son pouce et la leva au-dessus de l'échiquier, tout en expliquant:

"Les règles de base des échecs sont faciles à apprendre et à mémoriser pour des débutants. Or, il existe un certain nombre de déplacements cachés, souvent nommés "coups spéciaux", que seuls les joueurs expérimentés peuvent un jour utiliser à leur avantage: la Tour par exemple. Ses déplacements sont rudimentaires. Gauche et droite, bas et haut. Seulement, si elle a su rester impassible et inactive durant toute la partie, et voit son Roi se faire attaquer de front, elle peut alors faire un coup tout à fait prodigieux, et prendre sa place, dans un ultime sacrifice... "

Joignant le geste à la parole, Xehanort effectua un roque factice. Après quoi il s'empara d'une autre pièce: un simple Pion blanc.

"Toute pièce, reprit le Maître des Ténèbres, même la plus insignifiante, peut cacher en elle une toute autre nature… Un vulgaire pion, s'il parvient à traverser tous les obstacles et à atteindre l'autre bout de l'échiquier, peut sous certaines conditions se métamorphoser, et prendre la forme d'une pièce jadis perdue... "

Pour illustrer sa métaphore, Xehanort plaça le Pion blanc en bord de plateau, après quoi il l'échangea contre un Fou, cependant noir quant à lui.

"Cette règle me dit vaguement quelque chose… intervint Isa en se prenant le menton. Mais la pièce ne doit-elle pas rester de la même couleur? Un Pion ne peut pas changer de camp, n'est-ce pas?"

Xehanort ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de déformer son faciès ridé en un effrayant masque de satisfaction.

"Qu'essayez-vous de me dire au travers de ces images Maître? se plaignit Isa qui était fatigué par l'esprit espiègle du Chercheur aujourd'hui. Que la frontière entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière est plus mince qu'il n'y paraît?"

Un long ritus s'étala bientôt sur le visage du vieux Xehanort, révélant un mauvais sourire, avant qu'il n'avoue:

"... qui te dit qu'il y a une frontière…?"

D'un geste sûr, le vieux Maître de la Keyblade subtilisa la Reine noire de Isa et, après l'avoir contemplée tel un trophée dans son poing serré, déclara avec une inquiétante certitude:

"Tout ce qui importe, c'est que je m'empare de la _bonne_ pièce… Une fois en sa possession, je serai invincible, et personne ne pourra plus m'empêcher d'atteindre _Kingdom Hearts_ …"

Désarçonné par l'agressive assurance de son maître, Isa ne sut plus que répondre… Or, par une prodigieuse sérendipité, ce fut précisément à ce moment-là qu'un autre Chercheur apparut brusquement dans la pièce secrète via un couleur de Ténèbres. Après s'être approché de Maître Xehanort, qui s'était remis sur ses jambes et avait repris son air sérieux coutumier, le disciple abaissa rapidement sa capuche noire d'un geste habitué du poignet, révélant son identité grâce à son bandage facial cachant l'un de ses yeux jaunes.

"Braig", appela Xehanort d'une voix graveleuse.

"Je l'ai repérée, jeta l'ancien élève d'Ansem le Sage en ignorant tout à fait la présence de Isa. Elle a fait l'erreur de sortir de sa tanière…"

Peinant à nouveau à maîtriser ses émotions, les yeux démentiels de Xehanort se mirent à briller d'une nouvelle intensité alors qu'il demandait:

"...sais-tu où elle se trouve à présent?"

"Elle lézarde chez un vieil ami… plaisanta Braig avec un sourire cruel. Je vais la déranger?"

"Non… lâcha le vieux scientifique en passant devant ses deux acolytes pour activer à son tour un portail obscure. Mais continue à la suivre… elle finira bien par revenir à son trésor…"

Sans un mot de plus, Maître Xehanort disparut dans les ombres, laissant les anciens numéros II et VII se dévisager avec un dédain volontaire. Isa savait que Braig avait toujours été le bras droit de Xehanort, des années avant sa propre arrivée parmi les apprentis d'Ansem le Sage. Il était de ce fait un rival quant à son accession au titre de successeur de ses connaissances…

"Gamin… cracha finalement Braig à son homologue balafré. Ca sert à rien de harceler le vieux tu sais? Tu cherches quoi au juste, nous l'énerver tous les jours?"

"J'ignore pour quelles raisons tu t'es allié à lui… admit Isa en le dévisageant avec colère. Mais moi j'ai rejoint son camp dans un but précis. Et Xehanort constitue la _clé_ de ma réussite."

Décidant que leur échange de courtoisie s'arrêtait là, Isa ouvrit à son tour sa porte de sortie vers les Entre-Chemins. Braig se contenta de ricaner dans son dos avant de lancer:

"Le pouvoir qu'il t'a promis… il ne te le donnera jamais."

Isa lui lança encore un regard plein de mépris, avant de se laisser absorber par les langues de Ténèbres dans lesquelles il avança d'un pas décidé.

 ** _La deuxième partie a été écrite avec soin pour être le plus "imprécise" possible..._**  
 ** _Mais elle contient un certain nombre de grosses clés de lecture!_**  
 ** _N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos théories!_**


	30. Chapter 30: La dernière Princesse

_**Petit chapitre imprévu pour répondre à la demande de Meleedy concernant ces personnages!**_  
 _ **Petit chapitre sans prise de tête, voulu comique et léger, avec tout de même 1-2 points importants pour le scénario global...**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture plaisir!** _

_**PS: ce chapitre nous a été inspiré par la fanfic de Azalea et Sirius, Vivre dans le Passé!**_

Calmement, Lea releva d'un mouvement habitué de l'index toute une série d'interrupteurs bleutés, enclenchant de ce fait le vol stationnaire de leur vaisseau gummi jaune et vert, le _Prima Vista_. Il contrôla une dernière fois le panneau holographique vert devant lui, faisant intensément briller ses iris émeraude. Enfin, lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il s'agissait du bon monde, il tourna la tête vers le siège passager et déclara:

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenus au Palais des Rêves ! »

Avec un sourire victorieux, il dévisagea la jeune femme assise derrière lui : Kairi était affairée à la confection d'un petit bracelet. Des perles, coquillages et ficelles multicolores recouvraient les accoudoirs et le sol aux pieds de la Princesse, qui s'adonnait à son passe-temps favori. Amusé, Lea se détacha et vint vers elle, se baissant, mains sur les hanches, en lâchant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques encore.. ? »

Kairi ne répondit pas tout de suite, la langue coincée entre les dents, se concentrant pour attacher ce qui ressemblait à un nœud final. Brusquement, elle leva sa création devant le nez aquilin de Lea et s'exclama joyeusement :

« TADA ! Fini ! »

Le jeune homme observa le petit bijou : des perles blanches retenaient deux petits coquillages orangés, ainsi qu'un pendentif en métal représentant une croix pointue, qui rappelait beaucoup le symbole des Similis.

« C'est pour moi ? » en déduisit le rouquin, surpris.

« Non c'est pour Merlin...se vexa la jeune femme. Bien sûr gros bêta ! »

« C'est vraiment un truc de gonzesse... » se moqua le jeune homme en passant tout de même le bracelet à son poignet gauche.

Kairi se contenta de sourire, satisfaite qu'il accepte le présent, puis Lea se racla la gorge, embarrassé, et secoua sa crinière flamboyante avant de lâcher :

« Bon ! On est arrivé ! Prête pour le rapt de la dernière Princesse ? »

« Lea ! le gronda Kairi mi-choquée, mi-amusée, se se levant de son siège à son tour. On ne va pas l'enlever...On va le lui demander poliment. Tu te souviens comme ça avait mal tourné au Château de la Bête quand tu as voulu faire une blague ? »

« C'est vrai que le kidnapping c'est pas la meilleure des idées... admit Lea en se grattant le crâne. Quoique... ça nous a plutôt bien réussi. »

Taquin, le jeune homme envoya un clin d'oeil appuyé à la Princesse de Coeur, sachant que leur histoire passée était véritablement devenue une blague au fil des mois. Kairi, se retenant de sourire, se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de se déplacer vers l'interrupteur mural de téléportation.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux Porteurs de Keyblade émergèrent à la lisière d'une épaisse forêt et se dirigèrent sans trop d'hésitation vers un majestueux palais qui semblait, à la lumière de midi, fait de verre étincelant. Parvenus aux grilles de la cour principale, ils se firent fouiller par des gardes zélés en annonçant la raison de leur venue. Après quoi ils furent escortés jusqu'à la salle du trône, dans laquelle un jeune monarque parlait vivement avec ce qui semblait être son vieux majordome. Le jeune homme portait un voyant pantalon rouge sous une chemise blanche décorée de dorures militaires.

«Roi Henri, appela un des gardes en s'inclinant. Ces deux étrangers désirent vous entretenir au sujet de la reine. »

Ah, songea Lea. La princesse est devenue reine... ça compliquerait peut-être un peu les choses...

Henri tourna son buste gonflé vers eux, les dévisageant avec incertitude. Lea, se souvenant que Yen Sid leur avait raconté qu'Aqua, Ventus et Terra avaient jadis exploré ce monde, fit stratégiquement apparaître sa Keyblade, Flammes Libératrices, dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Le roi, comprenant sans doute la nature secrète de leur futur entretien, ordonna alors :

« Veuillez nous laisser seuls. »

« Mais majesté... » se plaignit son majordome en rajustant son binocle.

« Je ne crains rien, affirma le jeune monarque confiant. Ce sont des amis. »

Après quelques hésitations logiques et inquiètes, le domestique ainsi que tous les gardes encore présents quittèrent la salle, refermant ses hautes portes derrière eux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda derechef Henri, semblant quelque peu oublier la bienséance liée à son rang. La dernière fois que des Porteurs de Keyblade sont apparus dans mon royaume, c'était pour me ramener ma femme, saine et sauve mais fatiguée et désorientée par ce qu'il lui était arrivé. »

« J'ai pas envie de vous mentir, avoua Lea un peu mal à l'aise. Mais ouais, ça sent pas mal le roussi dans les mondes extérieurs... »

Il se maudit intérieurement : il n'avait jamais été un très bon orateur. Fort heureusement pour lui, il était accompagné de sa partenaire qui était la douceur incarnée... Enfin, pour qui ne sortait pas avec.

« Pour l'instant Cendrillon n'est pas en danger, expliqua donc Kairi avec un sourire rassurant. Mais comme elle a déjà dû vous le dire, elle est une Princesse de Coeur. Et une guerre risque de l'impliquer très prochainement. Pour sa sécurité, nous voudrions l'emmener vivre chez un puissant mage durant quelques temps... Elle sera très bien traitée et ne sera pas seule ! De plus, trois bonnes fées veilleront sans cesse sur elle.»

Le regard du Roi Henri s'assombrit légèrement à l'annonce d'un prochain conflit galactique. Cependant, il n'en laissa rien paraître lorsqu'il demanda :

« Combien de temps devrait-elle rester avec vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas... admit Kairi. Le temps qu'il faudra. Mais dès que la menace sera passée, nous vous la ramènerons dans les plus brefs délais, bien entendu ! »

Lea pria un instant pour que les pouvoirs de persuasion d'une autre Princesse de Coeur aient de l'effet sur le Roi Henri. Ce dernier les observa de ses yeux noisette, incertain, hésitant. Finalement, il soupira profondément tout en fermant ses paupières et déclara :

« Je pense que le choix final lui revient de droit... Veuillez m'excusez quelques instants, je vais la chercher de ce pas. »

Le jeune roi s'apprêtait à monter les marches d'un imposant escalier couvert d'un long tapis vermeille lorsqu'une espèce de couinement de rongeur suraigu retentit dans la gigantesque (et vide) salle du trône. Intrigué, Lea releva la tête vers le haut des marches et fut surpris de voir une petite souris brune vêtue de rouge glisser vers eux sur la rambarde, tel un toboggan.

« Henri ! Henri ! »

Le Roi, nullement courroucé par cette appellation dénuée de courtoisie royale, attendit que le mammifère soit à hauteur de son visage pour demander gentiment :

« Que se passe-t-il Jaq ? »

« C'est terriblifique ! explosa la souris hors d'elle. Cinderelly a disparue ! »

Lea jeta un regard perplexe à Kairi, qui semblait tout aussi choquée que le mari de la reine lorsqu'il s'exclama :

« Comment ça ?! Quand ça ?! »

« Là haut ! S'étrangla Jaq en montrant d'un doigt tremblant le plafond de la salle du trône. Dans la chambre ! Elle a été enlevée ! »

Cette fois, Lea fronça ses fins sourcils de feu avant de lâcher, sérieusement :

« Par qui ? »

« Un monstre ! paniqua Jaq en tirant nerveusement sur le bonnet posé entre ses deux grandes oreilles. Il est sorti des ombres... Jaq-Jaq n'a rien pu faire... il est désolé... »

Henri se tourna vers les deux Porteurs de Keyblade, l'air grave, et ironisa :

« On dirait que mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé... votre venue en notre royaume n'annonçait rien de bon... »

« On vous jure que c'est pas nous qui l'avons enlevée ! » se défendit directement Lea en levant au-dessus de sa tête deux mains innocentes.

« Je pense savoir de quel « monstre » il s'agit, intervint alors Kairi confiante en faisant apparaître Appel du Destin dans sa main. Nous allons vous ramener Cendrillon, ne vous en faites pas ! »

…

Lea courait à en perdre haleine dans une forêt touffue, qui devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans la profondeur de ses bois. Le jeune homme, pourtant haut sur pattes, tentait tant bien que mal de suivre sa compagne qui sautait un peu plus loin devant lui, comme si elle n'était pas soumise à la même force de gravité que lui.

« T'essayes de me semer ou quoi ? » finit-il par lâcher tout en se prenant un bouquet de feuilles en pleine figure.

« Cesse de faire le vieux ! Se moqua Kairi sans ralentir pour autant. On y est presque ! Je le sens ! »

« Ton super-pouvoir de Princesse c'est ça ? Comprit le grand rouquin. J'espère juste qu'on va pas finir dans un ravin... »

« Son coeur appelle le mien ! Poursuivit Kairi en ignorant totalement sa dernière remarque. On devrait... ! »

Parvenue à la lisière, la jeune femme auburn se stoppa net, Lea se heurtant à elle accidentellement en tentant un freinage d'urgence râté. Elle avait levé ses yeux bleu océan et fixait quelque chose, profondément apeurée. Le jeune homme suivit alors son regard et déglutit de travers : ils se tenaient tout deux devant un imposant manoir abandonné. La bâtisse, au fil des ans, s'était laissée recouvrir de lierre, qui s'accrochait dorénavant à elle telles des mains désespérées, arrachant par endroit la peinture recouvrant ses briques sombres. Toutes ses fenêtres semblaient éventrées, leurs carreaux brisés laissant passer un air glacial sifflant entre ses murs. Posé sur le toit à demi effondré, un corbeau croassa sinistrement dans le silence de mort qui régnait en ces lieux.

« Sympa l'ambiance... ironisa Lea pour détendre l'atmosphère. Laisse-moi deviner : on va devoir rentrer là-dedans ? »

« J'en ai bien peur... » soupira Kairi en camouflant un frisson.

Pour se donner du courage, le jeune homme tapa dans ses mains et prit la tête du groupe, en déclarant héroïquement :

« Bon ! Comme on sait pas à quelle sauce on va être mangé, je passe devant ! »

« Voyez-vous ça ? minauda Kairi en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Et si on disait que pour une fois, c'est moi qui te protégeait ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme lui passa devant et poussa, sans hésitation, la porte branlante de la masure, qui grinça violemment sur ses vieux gonds rouillés. Les deux Porteurs pénétrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un ancien vestibule, de taille considérable, car abritant en son fond un robuste escalier menant aux étages. Bien que les différents tableaux fussent à présents déchirés ou ensevelis sous une impressionnante couche de poussière et que les différents vases ornant l'antichambre fussent à présent remplis de fleurs fanées et desséchées, Lea en conclut que les habitants de ce manoir avaient dû être passablement fortunés à une époque. Cependant le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier plus longtemps sur le mobilier apparent car sa Keyblade apparut brusquement dans une gerbe de particules de lumière, celle de Kairi faisant de même dans sa propre main.

« Les voilà nos monstres ! » décréta la jeune Princesse en se mettant en position de garde.

En effet, une nuée d'étranges Sans-coeurs était apparue dans un bruit sourd : contrairement à leur traditionnelle couleur jaune criarde, ils arboraient de brillants yeux rouges, ainsi qu'un nouveau symbole sur le milieu du front, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cœur noir. Lea fronça les sourcils, intrigués par cet ennemi d'un nouveau genre, avant de reporter son attention sur le nombre de leurs assaillants, ainsi que sur leur forme insectoïde ailée, qui promettait d'être un sacré calvaire à toucher.

« Kairi ? appela Lea goguenard. J'espère que t'as pris de l'insecticide avec toi... »

« Non mais je pense que tes sorts ne vont pas être de trop sur le coup... » joua la jeune femme en se plaçant en retrait, tout en transformant Appel du Destin en un arc fleuri.

« C'est vrai qu'il risque de... ricana Lea en se plaçant volontairement au centre de l'essaim ennemi, tout en levant Flammes Libératrices devant lui en chargeant un sort. … ne pas faire long FEU ! »

A peine avait-il crié le dernier mot de sa phrase qu'une déferlante de flammes jaillit de son arme pour s'élever en un tourbillon destructeur tout autour de lui, faisant littéralement tomber comme des mouches les ennemis à portée. Après quoi, le sort Brasier X ne lui permettant pas de lancer des sorts à distance, il se jeta dans le feu de l'action, Keyblade en avant. Derrière lui, il entendait la corde de l'arc magique de sa belle claquer régulièrement, le bruit de ses flèches sifflant parfois à ses oreilles et faisant voler l'une de ses mèches rouges. Concentré sur l'annihilation d'une créature bourdonnante devant lui, Lea n'entendit que trop tardivement qu'un ennemi fondait sur lui par le haut. Ce fut là qu'il faillit se faire embrocher par une flèche de lumière qui alla se ficher droit dans l'abdomen de l'insecte, en déversant son contenu sur la tête de l'ancien numéro VIII.

« Merci... » railla Lea en tirant d'un air dégoûté sur la substance qui lui collait aux cheveux.

« De rien ! » éclata Kairi en lui lançant un clin d'oeil appuyé.

Quelques secondes plus tard, leur dernier adversaire s'évaporait dans un nuage violacé. Lea, tout en se redressant et en faisant disparaître sa Keyblade, ne put alors ne pas le remarquer : aucun cœur ne s'était envolé de cet être défait. Cela signifiait bien qu'ils n'avaient affronté ni Similis, ni Sans-Coeurs.

« Bon... lâcha Lea en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Que te dit ton super instinct ? »

« Elle est à l'étage, affirma Kairi en apposant une paume délicate sur son veston rose, à l'endroit du cœur. Mais... je sens qu'elle n'est pas seule... »

Les deux Porteurs gravirent les marches qui les séparaient du grenier sur la pointe des pieds. Au fur et à mesure de leur approche, le son de deux voix leur parvint faiblement. L'une, implorante, semblait tenter de calmer une autre voix, plus âpre et comme déformée par un lointain échos. Parvenus devant la porte à double battants d'où provenaient les bribes de conversation, Lea murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On défonce la porte pour faire une entrée _fracassante_? »

« CHUT ! » Lui intima Kairi en l'attrapa par la capuche de sa veste noire, le forçant à s'accroupir à côté d'elle.

La jeune Princesse de Coeur colla alors son œil saphirin contre la serrure de la porte, en observatrice tactique. Lea imita sa posture avec la seconde serrure et dut retenir une exclamation de surprise : sous la poutraison à demi-éventrée du toit, une femme blonde vêtue de ce qui devait être jadis une splendide robe bleue était attachée par des liens ténébreux à un mur, regardant avec une déroutante compassion l'horreur qui lui faisait face. La créature ne semblait ni tout à fait solide, ni tout à fait vaporeuse. Les contours de son corps noir et violacé fumaient étrangement, comme si elle était sans cesse sur le point de disparaître. Comme il fallait s'y attendre au vue des ennemis précédents, leur chef avait la forme d'un énorme insecte de taille légèrement supérieure à celle d'un homme. En y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait sans nul doute d'une mante religieuse.

« Et bah on sait à quelle sauce on va être mangé maintenant... » ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Lea.

« Marâtre je vous en prie ! dit soudain celle qui devait être la reine du Palais de Rêves. Je sais que vous avez souffert de votre condition, mais vous savez que je ne saurai jamais assez vous être reconnaissante pour ne pas m'avoir répudiée après la mort de mon père ? »

« Tais-toi ! Siffla le monstre avec une voix de femme raîche. Tu m'as pris mes filles ! Tu m'as volé ce qui me revenait de droit ! Tu as obtenu tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré, alors que je t'ai élevée après le décès de ton père ! »

« Lady Tremaine je ne peux que comprendre votre douleur... la perte de Javotte et Anastasie m'a brisé le cœur, à moi aussi... »

« Comment _oses-tu_ parler d'elles ?! s'irrita la créature en faisant claquer ses mandibules devant le visage de la jeune femme. Tu as sciemment pris leur place auprès du prince ! Tu leur a volé l'ascension sociale que je n'ai jamais pu avoir... je voulais leur donner tout ce que je n'avais jamais eu... et _toi_ , fille indigne d'un bourgeois fortuné, tu leur as volé jusqu'à leur vie ! »

« Les mots ne calmeront pas votre soif de vengeance... se résigna Cendrillon avec mélancolie. Mais sachez que je désirais vous inviter à vivre au palais, après mon mariage avec Henri. »

« Il est trop tard... trancha le monstre en levant une de ses arêtes acérées au-dessus de sa tête. Mes filles n'ont pas eu droit au bonheur... alors tu n'y auras pas droit non plus ! »

Décidant qu'il était grand temps de faire leur entrée triomphale, Lea défonça sans plus attendre la porte à l'aide de son épaule, Flammes Libératrices accompagnant son geste en se matérialisant dans sa main.

« Pas si vite Gueule d'Endive ! éclata Lea. Relâche cette Princesse récemment devenue reine ! »

Le monstre spectral tourna ses yeux rougeoyants vers le nouveau venu, outrée par cette interruption impromptue. Kairi fit alors elle aussi un pas dans la salle, agrippant fermement Appel du Destin de ses deux mains.

« Kairi ? chuchota Lea à l'adresse de sa compagne guerrière. Je vais faire diversion et toi tu décroches la donzelle... c'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

« Compris ! Mais ne te fais pas dévorer ! » conseilla la Princesse de Coeur en fonçant sans sommation en direction de son homologue toujours emprisonnée par ses étranges liens.

Lea se rua alors sur l'Esprit Vengeur, la pointe de sa Keyblade en avant et... passa lamentablement au travers du poltergyste, une désagréable sensation de froid l'envahissant durant un instant, comme s'il était passé sous une cascade particulièrement glaciale.

« C'est une _blague_?! » s'irrita le jeune homme en regardant son arme devenue désuète entre ses doigts.

Définitivement... songea-t-il en dévisageant le monstre qui se mettait à ricaner devant sa réaction, ce truc n'était pas un Sans-Coeur... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ?!

L'ectoplasme se lança à son tour sur le Porteur de Keyblade, qui espéra durant un instant qu'elle aussi lui passerait à travers... malheureusement, il sentit bientôt de désagréables brûlures aux endroits où ses lames insectoïdes l'avaient sectionné et comprit que ce combat promettait d'être... intéressant.

« Kairi chérie? appela-t-il de pleins poumons. Va falloir grouiller ! Genre vraiment ! »

L'Esprit revient à la charge et Lea, tel un toréador, esquiva d'un bond sur le côté. Néanmoins, le spectre était d'une rare vélocité et s'empressa de lui faire une nouvelle entaille au bras, qui se mit cette fois-ci à saigner abondamment. Agacé, Lea invoqua un mur de flammes devant lui pour tenter de se protéger de ses multiples assauts. La mante religieuse poussa un cri strident, momentanément effrayée, avant de donner un grand coup dans le mur proche qui s'écroula alors sur le jeune homme. Afin de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri de la chute de pierres, Lea dut rompre son sort bouclier et se jeter à terre. Rampant dans la poussière et les gravats, à moitié sonné, il s'écria :

« KAIRI ?! Tu vas bien ?! »

Il y eut un toussotement quelque part derrière lui puis une voix lui répondit :

« On est vivante ! Mais je ne sais pas où est passé... LEA ATTENTION ! »

Le jeune Porteur de Keyblade se sentit soudain quitter terre, soulevé dans les airs tel un vulgaire pantin. Le Spectre l'avait attrapé par le col de sa veste et plantait à présent son regard avide dans le sien. De la bave ruisselait le long de ses mandibules lorsqu'elle susurra :

« J'avais prévu de commencer par elle mais... il me faut un corps à tout prix... »

Lea se débattit comme il le pouvait, frappant de sa lame le bras insectoïde qui le retenait, sans résultat.

« Donne-moi un peu de ta jeunesse, succulent jouvenceau... Prête-moi un peu de ta _vie_! »

Sans crier gare, l'Esprit Vengeur ouvrit la bouche et commença à aspirer l'air devant elle... ou plutôt, comprit avec horreur Lea en sentant ses forces brusquement diminuer, elle était en train d'aspirer sa force vitale, à _lui_!

« Je suis flatté que tu en pinces pour moi la sauterelle... plaisanta-t-il encore malgré la situation. Mais t'es pas trop mon genre... »

Lea, sentant qu'il risquait de tomber dans les pommes d'un instant à l'autre, rassembla tout ce qu'il lui restait de force et envoya un puissant Brasier X dans la tête de son adversaire. Lorsque la fumée du sort se dissipa, la mâchoire inférieure du poltergeist avait disparue, évaporée dans les ombres. Mais elle le tenait encore bien fermement.

« Et merde... » jura finalement Lea qui sentait un vent de panique l'envahir.

Au moment où il commençait à entrevoir de petites étoiles danser devant ses yeux, Lea sentit soudain une puissante vague de magie déferler depuis l'arrière de la pièce. Une violente et brusque explosion de lumière le rendit quasiment aveugle. Hurlant de douleur, le monstre spectral le lâcha brutalement à terre, où le jeune homme resta figé de stupeur quelques instants : devant lui, l'Esprit Vengeur s'évaporait en gémissant et en lançant des malédictions à l'adresse de toutes les personnes présentes, son corps se dissolvant dans les airs telles des braises mourantes.

Après avoir avalé une mégapotion d'une traite, Lea sauta sur ses jambes, cherchant Kairi du regard. Il finit par la trouver auprès de Cendrillon libérée, qui l'aidait à se tenir sur ses jambes.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ?! » s'étonna Lea en courant à elle.

« La bague de la reine Minnie... expliqua faiblement Kairi en montrant le petit bijou à son compagnon. Elle possède le sort Sidéral en elle... »

« Bon sang bien sûr ! explosa Lea. La lumière affectait cette chose, quoi que ce fut!»

« Je crois que c'était ma Belle-Mère… tenta Cendrillon peinée. Ou du moins, une partie d'elle… je ne croyais pas aux fantômes mais… j'ai l'impression qu'elle en était un.»

« J'ai senti de puissantes énergies négatives émaner d'elle… explicita Kairi en haletant. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste, mais j'ai l'impression que bien que son corps ait été détruit, sa volonté s'était accrochée à ce monde, dans un esprit de vengeance…»

« Sacré caractère la belle-mère…» plaisanta Lea qui avait malgré tout écouté toutes les explications de sa compagne.

« Attention ! » prévint Cendrillon.

Prise d'une soudaine faiblesse, Kairi tomba en avant et Lea la rattrapa dans ses bras in extremis. Il la retourna pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui souriait, et, rassuré, le jeune homme en déduisit qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Elle semblait juste exténuée.

« Je te dois une fière chandelle on dirait bien... » admit Lea en posant sur la Princesse de Coeur un regard émeraude doux et reconnaissant.

« Je te l'avais dit... souffla Kairi avec amusement. Que c'est moi qui allait te protéger cette fois-ci... »

Sous le regard attendri de Cendrillon, Lea serra puissamment la jeune femme contre lui. Se débarrassant enfin de son masque de feinte désinvolture, il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure auburn de Kairi, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver un profond sentiment de soulagement à la savoir saine et sauve...

 _ **ENFIN (et cette fois c'est pas une blague) la semaine prochaine vous aurez droit à un nouveau monde Disney écrit par Lirae!**_


	31. Chapter 31: Ardente Terreur 1

_**Retour du côté de notre petite équipe de 4 porteurs avec un nouveau chapitre de Lirae!**_  
 _ **Nouveau monde Disney que presque TOUT le monde avait désiré pour KH3.**_  
 _ **Ce chapitre est un peu spécial pour divers aspects: d'abord, le nom du personnage principal a été choisi sur sa version originale anglaise (car Lirae regarde tout en VO), ensuite ce chapitre fait la taille de deux, car il y avait un clair problème de division et enfin, ce chapitre contient un bon mélange de tout ce qu'on aime. A savoir humour, intrigue et action.**_  
 _ **On espère que ça vous plaira!**_

Cela faisait bien deux heures que Riku tressait des cordes avec des fibres de palmier. Avec des yeux vides, il fixait la ligne horizontale qui marquait la frontière entre l'océan et le ciel, alors que derrière lui, Sora tapait sur un cocotier afin d'en faire tomber les noix. Ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde depuis quelques heures déjà. Riku avait espéré que la recherche de la clé se terminerait rapidement cette fois-ci, grâce à la nouvelle technologie de localisation que leur avait envoyée Cid quelques jours plus tôt, mais le destin avait décidé de leur envoyer une flèche dans le genou….

 _« Comment allons-nous rejoindre la clé, s'était enquis Hayate en regardant l'horizon, les bras croisés. Elle est au milieu de l'océan et pire, elle semble se déplacer ! »_

 _« Je pourrais certainement la rejoindre en vol, avait proposé Iwako, incertaine. Je ne pourrais pas vous porter, mais je peux déjà faire un repérage des lieux en attendant que nous trouvions une solution!»_

 _« Hors de question que tu y ailles toute seule, avait insisté Hayate, catégorique. Si la clé devait être entre les mains d'un puissant ennemi… »_

 _« J'ai la solution, s'était alors fièrement exprimé l'Elu de la Keyblade. Nous pouvons attacher deux tortues de mer avec nos poils de dos et accompagner Iwako ! »_

 _« Qui t'as donné une idée aussi stupide? était intervenu Riku en se massant les tempes. Aucun de nous n'est suffisamment hirsute pour ce plan, et c'est encore plus improbable de trouver des tortues de mer que de simplement créer un radeau à partir de ces palmiers. »_

 _« Ça avait marché pour Jack, s'était défendu Sora en se grattant la tête. Mais j'imagine que nous pouvons faire un radeau, comme au bon vieux temps ! »_

 _« Merveilleux, avait répondu Riku en se passant une main sur le front. Ce sera encore moi qui devrais tout faire. »_

 _« Mais non, était intervenue la magicienne en voletant joyeusement autour de l'îlot inhabité sur lequel ils avaient atterri. Nous allons tous participer ! Et je vous servirai de moteur ! »_

 _« Pendant que nous faisons le radeau Iwako, avait alors proposé Riku en se tenant le menton. Je pense qu'il te serait possible de quand même faire un repérage. Peu importe ce que tu trouves, garde tes distances cela dit. Je refuse que nous entreprenions de quelconques actions solitaires dans ce monde, par pitié…"_

 _Sous le regard accusateur de Hayate, Riku avait alors transmis le GPS magique à Iwako. La magicienne l'avait accepté sans hésiter et s'était envolée en direction de leur destination en leur promettant de revenir au plus vite._

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis, et le maître de la Keyblade commençait à regretter ses paroles.

"La clé ne peut pas être si loin, demanda le jeune homme à l'intention de Hayate qui portait un tronc d'arbre sur son épaule. Si?"

"Peut-être qu'elle a dû se reposer en chemin, proposa à son tour l'amazone aux cheveux roses, en déposant violemment sa charge aux côtés de son interlocuteur. Je t'avais dit qu'on n'aurait pas dû la laisser partir seule."

"Elle s'est proposée pour cette mission Hayate, rechigna Riku malgré sa propre inquiétude. Et elle est aussi forte que n'importe lequel d'entre nous."

"Vous n'avez pas idée, reconnut contre toute attente la défenseuse. C'est juste que _physiquement_ , elle est tellement plus fragile que moi… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète, surtout depuis… "

"Hey, s'extasia soudain Sora depuis le sommet d'un palmier, tenant un œuf entre ses mains. Le rationnement va bon train les amis! Riku, tu ne mourras pas de faim!"

Sans attendre, le jeune homme sauta de la plante tel un singe et courut vers l'eau pour rejoindre la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et son meilleur ami.

"Merci Sora, éclata Riku en riant, soulagé de pouvoir se changer les idées grâce à son meilleur ami. J'ai fini les cordes aussi. C'était éprouvant. J'aurais préféré couper des arbres!"  
"Eh bien, ricana fièrement la défenseuse. Pendant que tu tressais tes fibres, j'ai rassemblé suffisamment de bois. Il ne nous reste qu'à les sectionner en parts égales et tout assembler!"

"On fait quoi pour la voile?", s'inquiéta alors le maître de la Keyblade en observant l'île déserte, ne trouvant rien d'approprié.

"Pas besoin de voile lorsqu'on a une Iwako!" tonna joyeusement Sora depuis le rivage, retirant sa veste et s'enfonçant dans l'océan dans le but d'attraper des poissons à mains nues.

"J'ai comme un déjà-vu… murmura Riku amusé en observant tour à tour la jeune femme à ses côtés et son ami d'enfance qui préparait leurs réserves de nourritures. Sora, nous feras-tu l'honneur de donner un nom à notre radeau?"

Avec des yeux pétillants, l'Élu de la Keyblade se retourna, dégoulinant d'eau salée, et s'exclama avec une expression de conquérant tout en pointant le ramassis de bois informe aux pieds de ses deux compagnons avec un poisson qui gigotant lamentablement.

"Le Léviathan!"

Alors que le jeune homme posait fièrement, un énorme sourire étirant ses joues bronzées, ses deux interlocuteurs le regardaient en silence, toute expression faciale absente de leurs visages respectifs.

"Adjugé!", finit par lâcher Riku sous le regard ébahi de leur défenseuse.

Soulagé que son ami eût évolué dans sa capacité à choisir des noms pour des embarcations, il préféra accepter immédiatement cette proposition à référence mythologique. Le maître de la Keyblade observa un instant son ami qui souriait de pleines dents en direction de la jeune femme, qui avait transformé sa Keyblade en hache et s'était mise à trancher méthodiquement les troncs qu'elle avait collectés. Voyant l'expression pleine de satisfaction sur le visage de son meilleur ami, Riku comprit que Sora débordait d'excitation nostalgique à l'idée de construire un objet aussi symbolique qu'un simple radeau avec son meilleur ami et la _nouvelle_ élue de son cœur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés observa cependant Hayate d'un œil critique, la comparant à sa sœur, avant de secouer la tête de désapprobation.

"En fait Sora... minauda Hayate en levant la tête vers le jeune homme trempé, qui ne portait plus que son marcel et venait de capturer son troisième poisson. Tu es plutôt doué avec tes mains..."

En guise de réponse, l'Élu de la Keyblade rougit violemment, s'empressa de gonfler son torse et de fièrement présenter ses trois trouvailles aquatiques à sa promise.

Riku voulait vomir. Tenir la chandelle était à ses yeux comme regarder un accident de voiture: c'était quelque chose de terrible, mais l'on ne pouvait rien y faire et il était impossible de détourner les yeux…Alors qu'il utilisait la corde - qu'il avait si difficilement créée - afin d'attacher les troncs entre eux, il se demanda quel péché il avait bien pu commettre pour qu'il ait mérité d'être coincé sur une île déserte avec deux dragueurs aussi lourds. Puis il se souvint de ses nombreux méfaits passés et abandonna ce questionnement funeste, afin de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il lâcha finalement un triste soupir de détresse:

"Je n'ai pas créé suffisamment de corde, lâcha-t-il, déprimé. Ça m'a pris des heures, j'en ai marre..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Riku, s'écria Sora en s'avançant vers son meilleur ami. Au pire, nous pourrons utiliser les cheveux d'Iwako!"  
"Plutôt mourir."

Sans prévenir, Iwako était apparue derrière Sora, dont l'expression faciale rappela alors à Riku une peinture célèbre d'un humain hurlant silencieusement de terreur.

"Iwako!"

S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les trois porteurs demeurés sur l'île: Sora, la voix tremblante, Hayate, pleine de joie et Riku, dans une inspiration de reconnaissance absolue. Sa sauveuse - jamais il ne l'avait trouvée aussi belle - voleta en direction du maître de la Keyblade dont le cœur battait d'allégresse.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose? demanda Riku en s'avançant instinctivement vers elle, levant les mains dans sa direction avant de les abaisser hâtivement. On commençait à s'inquiéter…"

"Oui, justement! C'est assez loin d'ici, mais j'ai trouvé deux personnes naviguant sur un petit bateau! Le GPS indiquait que la clé de la Terre devait se trouver en leur possession!"

"Oui! s'exclama alors Sora, euphorique, en serrant les poings. Ce n'était pas une baleine..."

Se remémorant l'estomac de Monstro, Riku ne put qu'acquiescer. Les deux garçons avaient alors à peine quatorze et quinze ans et, ennemis en ce temps-là, s'étaient retrouvés par le plus grand des hasards dans l'estomac d'une gigantesque baleine monstrueuse - estomac qu'ils avaient du reste dû combattre sous peine de se faire digérer vivants. A cette époque, Riku s'était fait manipuler par Maléfique et, persuadé que le cœur d'un pantin nommé Pinocchio pourrait aider Kairi à se réveiller, avait enlevé la marionnette. Sora était heureusement intervenu, et l'avait empêché d'accomplir son méfait… Oui, songea amèrement Riku en observant un instant le bleu azuré de l'océan devant lui, il avait vraiment beaucoup changé depuis cette regrettable époque... Chassant finalement ce désagréable souvenir, le maître de la Keyblade persista dans son questionnement.

"Ces deux personnages, à quoi ressemblaient-ils? Avaient-ils l'air dangereux?"

"Je ne suis pas certaine, répondit la magicienne en jouant avec une de ses mèches. Il y avait une jeune fille et un homme à la musculature plutôt impressionnante…. j'ai cru voir un poulet, aussi."

"Un poulet? répéta Sora avec étonnement. C'est leur réserve de nourriture?"

"Sans doute, répondit Hayate en haussant les épaules. La nourriture vivante se conserve mieux après tout. D'ailleurs, certaines races de tortues peuvent survivre une année sans eau ni nourriture. C'est pourquoi les marins aimaient les stocker dans leurs réserves… vivantes. Enfin, passons. Ces personnes semblent prévenantes."

"Je ne suis pas certaine à vrai dire, répondit Iwako en haussant un sourcil. Mais là n'est pas la question. La Clé de la Terre se trouve enfermée dans… l'hameçon gigantesque de l'homme, j'en suis certaine."

"Un hameçon…?, questionna tout d'abord Riku avant de secouer sa tête afin de ne pas digresser à _nouveau_. En combien de temps penses-tu que nous pourrions les rejoindre avec notre… Léviathan?"

"Léviathan? répéta alors Iwako en regardant autour d'elle interloquée, avant de repérer le radeau à semi-construit. Oh… Je suis navrée, mais je ne crois pas que cette chose va flotter…"

"Elle n'est pas terminée, affirma Riku en voulant soudainement défendre leur création commune. Nous pourrons partir demain matin, mais avant cela… je vais devoir continuer à tresser des fibres de palmiers."

"Je vais t'aider, se proposa diligemment Iwako en affichant une expression pleine de jovialité tout en s'asseyant gracieusement à ses côtés. Montre-moi comment faire."

Au final, submergés par la quantité de corde nécessaire pour l'assemblage sécurisé de leur embarcation, les quatre guerriers passèrent la soirée autour d'un bon petit feu avec des poissons fumants, tressant jusque tard dans la nuit en sirotant du lait de coco.

"Et on est censé sauver le monde….", murmura Riku avec dépit, regardant l'équipe de héros manipulant des plantes séchées afin de s'échapper d'une île.

"Nous allons inévitablement périr dans l'agonie... " répliqua alors Hayate en jetant un brin cassé dans les flammes, frustrée par la nature répétitive de la tâche, alors que Sora et Iwako lui caressaient chacun une épaule de manière réconfortante.

"Ferme-la et tresse plus vite", ajouta en conclusion Riku, lançant une nouvelle série de fibres en pleine figure de la défenseuse.

...

Encerclé de toutes parts par une infinité azurée, le Léviathan flottait, immobile, au milieu de l'océan comme un poisson simulant une thanatose. Iwako s'était accordée une pause méritée, l'équipage au complet se retrouvant ainsi à l'arrêt total. Sora, terriblement ennuyé par le manque cruel de divertissement sur un petit radeau, bronzait torse nu au soleil en secouant son commlink au-dessus de sa tête, appuyant aléatoirement sur des combinaisons de boutons mystérieuses. Hayate quant à elle utilisait sa veste tel un parasol, s'efforçant d'accorder un minimum d'ombre à Iwako, qui avait été cruellement exposée au soleil tapant depuis le début de leur voyage. Riku, voulant lui-aussi soulager Iwako de l'effort causé par sa tractation, retira sa veste, l'agitant violemment à l'image d'un esclave servant sa reine du désert, ses bras formant un mouvement vertical frénétique.

"On aurait vraiment dû réfléchir à une voile", soupira le Maître de la Keyblade, empli de regrets.

"Tu vas brûler Riku, s'inquiéta Iwako en fixant la peau terriblement pâle du jeune homme. Remets ta veste."

"Je suis né dans ce type de climat, se défendit le maître de la Keyblade en s'obstinant dans son geste. Je survivrai."

"Pourquoi ne pas retirer ton t-shirt aussi? proposa alors Hayate, qui agonisait elle aussi volontairement au soleil tandis qu'elle protégeait vaillamment sa compagne de l'astre intransigeant. Non, mieux! Toi ET Sora pourriez rapiécer _tous_ vos vêtements et en faire une grande voile!"

Sans la moindre hésitation, et le visage aussi froid qu'une statue en bronze antique, Riku poussa la défenseuse hors de leur embarcation. La jeune femme - dans un bruyant éclaboussement d'eau - disparut ainsi de sa vue durant quelques secondes, lui insufflant un agréable sentiment d'apaisement. Sora, désormais assis en tailleur aux côtés de Riku, releva brusquement la tête et, comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, se contenta de sourire tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Après quoi, il reprit le démontage de ce qui ressemblait à son commlink, en s'épongeant le front au passage.

"Riku, ne jette pas Hayate dans l'eau! le gronda la magicienne. La sensation du cuir mouillé sur la peau est une horreur…"

"Je crains que la température n'ait raison de nous quoiqu'il arrive…", ajouta Riku d'un ton moribond en regardant ses compagnons vêtus de cuir suite à l'élan de créativité de leur défenseuse dévergondée.

Alors que Hayate réapparaissait dans une violente explosion d'eau, de cheveux et de crachats, Riku se tourna vers son ami d'enfance qui semblait si profondément occupé par son appareil électronique qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour sa _damoiselle_ en détresse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?" lâcha Riku en observant le pauvre objet se faisant impitoyablement éventrer dans les mains de son meilleur ami.

Hayate, aidée par la main affectueuse d'Iwako, tenta alors de se hisser brutalement sur leur radeau, manquant de le renverser, avant de succomber à la gravité et de retomber à l'eau, recrachant un filet d'eau salée tout en foudroyant Riku du regard.

"J'essaie d'augmenter la portée de notre Commlink, répondit alors l'Élu en lançant un regard heureux en direction de la défenseuse trempée. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas eu de contact avec Donald et Dingo, mais on est tellement loin du château Disney actuellement qu'on ne peut pas les atteindre... "

Secrètement impressionné par l'entreprise technologique de son meilleur ami, Riku n'ajouta rien et se tourna à son tour en direction de Hayate, toujours dans l'eau, afin de l'aider à retourner sur leur radeau. Soudainement, la défenseuse disparut de son champ de vision et la panique manqua de s'emparer du Maître de la Keyblade, craignant que son amie n'ait été emportée par une créature des profondeurs aquatiques. Avec un hurlement étranglé, Hayate se fit violemment éjecter des eaux, une vague venant la déposer sur leur misérable embarcation.

"Qu'est-ce que?!" s'exclama piteusement la défenseuse, son corps entier ruisselant d'eau salée, ses vêtements de cuir faisant des bruits de souris torturée à chacun de ses mouvements.

Cette même masse d'eau étrangement mouvante apparut alors aux côtés de Sora, semblant hésiter à l'approcher et faisant le tour du radeau, telle une jouvencelle désorientée face au chevalier de son cœur. L'observant sous tous ses angles, la masse liquide frémissait de bonheur alors que la lumière du soleil se réfléchissait sur sa surface ondulante, rappelant le scintillement d'adoration dans les yeux d'une admiratrice secrète. Face à tant d'étrangeté, Riku se mit la main au front, voulant vérifier sa température. Il était persuadé que la déshydratation et les rayonnements pernicieux du soleil l'avaient peut-être définitivement rendu fou: l'eau semblait amoureuse de Sora. Confirmant la réalité effective de ce qui semblait initialement être un mirage de l'insanité, le maître de la Keyblade vit ses deux compagnons féminins observer les mouvements aqueux inhabituels avec une expression d'incompréhension semblable à la sienne. Sora, quant à lui, était toujours focalisé sur son appareil électrique, connectant des câbles entre eux et provoquant de petites étincelles qui auraient sans doute pu incendier leur radeau. Réalisant finalement qu'un silence inhabituel s'était installé sur leur groupe, Sora releva la tête et interrogea ses compagnons de ses yeux azurés. Au même instant, l'étrange vague battit en retraite, disparaissant subitement dans l'infinité bleue de l'océan.

" Je sens une puissante magie à l'œuvre... " murmura Iwako en passant sa main à quelques centimètres des flots hyalins, la brise maritime effleurant ses cheveux dans une caresse amoureuse.

" Une magie? répéta l'Élu de la Keyblade en regardant autour de lui, confus. De quoi tu parles Iwa?"

Alors qu'il tournait la tête avec une expression interrogatrice, l'océan se matérialisa une seconde fois dans le dos de l'élu: une espèce de protubérance aquatique au sommet d'une vague, comme une tête sans visage ni forme distincte, évitait avec insistance le regard de Sora. S'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vague parfaitement limpide, Riku aurait juré voir cette chose rougir, mais il ne pouvait s'expliquer cette réflexion. Finalement, sentant l'attention de l'étrange créature sur lui, le jeune homme - objet de cette observation - se retourna et se retrouva subitement face à l'émanation aqueuse.

"AAAAAAH!", beugla-t-il paniqué, lâchant son commlink et commençant une cession de jonglage pathétique servant à préserver l'engin électrique de son Némésis fluide.

Timidement, l'océan déposa alors une magnifique coquille Saint-Jacques devant Sora, qui était finalement parvenu à mettre en sécurité son commlink en le tenant contre son torse. Les extrémités de sa coquille en éventail, imitaient l'eau turquoise des plages blanches albâtres, formant en son centre un dégradé bleu royal parsemé de filaments luminescents.

Intrigué, Sora attrapa l'objet délicat de ses mains calleuses, l'observant un instant.

"Heu, tenta-t-il en direction de l'eau. Merci?"

Satisfait, l'océan s'extasia dans une danse obscure, produisant de l'écume tout autour de leur radeau. Puis, sans prévenir, leur embarcation s'élança à toute allure en direction de leur destination initiale. Les quatre compagnons, pris au dépourvus, s'étaient instinctivement accrochés au mât sans voile qu'Iwako avait utilisé pour gouverner leur lamentable navire, lorsqu'ils aperçurent le bateau abritant la jeune femme et l'homme dont la magicienne leur avait parlé. Alors que Hayate se tenait l'estomac, qu'Iwako tentait d'extraire ses longues mèches bleutées de sa bouche et que Riku cherchait désespérément sa veste à jamais perdue, Sora sauta sans hésitation sur l'embarcation des deux inconnus.

"Merci l'eau!" s'exclama-t-il en faisant un tape m'en cinq à l'océan.

Abandonnant l'entreprise - devenue une tradition à force - de comprendre la nature profonde de Sora et ses raisonnements, Riku rejoignit son meilleur ami sur le bateau des étrangers qui les fixaient avec incompréhension. Se souvenant des paroles d'Iwako quant à la Clé de la Terre, les yeux de Riku rencontrèrent immédiatement le regard suspicieux du colosse masculin qui leur faisait face. L'individu, qui paraissait objectivement trop lourd pour le petit bateau qu'il dirigeait, avait un gabarit si démesuré que Riku se sentit momentanément comme rétréci. Sa peau hâlée était recouverte de tatouages stylisés, semblant même vivants par endroits, et ses longs cheveux sombres tombaient lourdement sur ses larges épaules dénudées. Ayant pour unique habillement un pagne confectionné de feuilles de palmier et un collier étrange décoré de dents diverses, l'homme tenait entre l'une de ses mains cyclopéennes un gigantesque hameçon, fait d'un matériau inconnu et recouvert de dessins indéchiffrables. Fixant l'arme incongrue, Riku s'empressa d'élaborer diverses tactiques pour lui dérober l'objet, afin d'extraire la Clé de la Terre qu'il abritait.

"Hey l'océan, s'exclama l'homme avec dédain, haussant ses épais sourcils noirs. Tu penses pas qu'une gamine était déjà suffisamment casse-couille? Il fallait m'en amener quatre autres?"

"Je ne suis pas _une_ _gamine_! se défendit Sora en bombant son torse nu, simplement décoré par son pendentif en forme de couronne. Je suis un mâle développé et de toute beauté!"

"Ah bah pardon, je pensais que t'étais une gonze délaissée par la nature."

"Tiens ta langue, misérable!" tonna Hayate sans retenue en levant un poing défensif en direction de l'insultant personnage.

"Sora est parfait!" s'insurgea à son tour Iwako, faisant apparaître Cristal de Givre afin de s'approcher à son tour en voletant à quelques centimètres de la surface miroitante de l'eau salée.

"Elle vole!" s'exclama abasourdie la fille dont le nom n'avait pas encore été mentionné, faisant une parade contre une attaque invisible avec sa rame.

Comme éveillé par le nom de sa maîtresse, derrière elle, un poulet à l'apparence acéphale apparut depuis un trou dans le sol, afin de fixer Iwako de ses yeux erratiques avant de picorer des graines nerveusement, semblant tristement manquer sa cible lors de la majorité de ses tentatives d'ingurgitation.

"Un poulet!"

"Une Keyblade!"

Les yeux de Riku voyagèrent entre Sora, qui menaçait la volaille de son index, le demi-dieu, qui pointait la Keyblade d'Iwako et l'inconnue à la rame qui s'empressa d'aller sauver son coq en pleine asphyxie.

"Comment connais-tu l'existence des Keyblades?", interrogea finalement Riku en abaissant le bras de Sora tout en fixant l'homme de son regard perçant.

"J'ai été élevé par les dieux, annonça sommairement le géant sur un ton quelque peu agressif, se détournant du groupe en agitant mollement sa main. Evidemment que je connais! Mais ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon, les Maîtres de la Keyblade! Vous êtes pas invités, allez du vent!"

"Maui!" s'énerva finalement la jeune inconnue aux cheveux d'ébènes ondulés, menaçant avec sa rame le désagréable spécimen masculin. L'océan les a amenés jusqu'à nous, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas pour rien!"

"Tu plaisantes? s'exclama avec ironie le géant inhospitalier en écartant du bout de son doigt l'équipement de navigation devant son nez. Princesse, je te signale que _moi_ , le grand et légendaire Maui, métamorphe, demi-dieu du vent et de la mer, idole des hommes et des femmes, t'accompagne dans ta super quête! Je dois déjà porter notre poids à tous les deux, je refuse de m'associer à ces troubles fêtes!"

"Nous allons partir, annonça alors Hayate avec fermeté en posant un pied agressif sur leur bateau. Enfin... après avoir réceptionné le hameçon en ta possession, évidemment."

Face à cette menace, l'expression apathique sur le visage du demi-dieu se crispa et il leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête, libérant de ce fait de furieux éclairs violets.

"Je te défie de l'essayer…"

"ON SE CALME", hurla finalement le compagnon féminin de Maui en s'interposant vaillamment entre les deux guerriers qui se fusillaient mutuellement du regard.

En parlant, l'adolescente posa sa rame à côté d'elle tel un sceptre royal. Des cheveux bruns ondulés cernaient son visage rond, synonyme de cette paradoxale transition entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Son intelligence et son courage se reflétaient dans ses grands yeux sombres surplombés d'épais sourcils. Fière et droite, les rayons du soleil illuminaient la silhouette svelte mais musculeuse de la jeune femme. Plus habillée que Maui, elle portait un ample pagne de couleur crème ainsi qu'un haut en tube orange doté de somptueuses broderies. Pour unique bijou, elle arborait un collier décoré d'une coquille bleu royale qui semblait pouvoir s'ouvrir tel un pendentif.

"Et si on commençait par une présentation, continua-t-elle en étirant ses lèvres brunes, affichant un air tenace. Bonjour, je suis Moana de Motu Nui, j'ai été choisie par l'océan pour ramener le coeur de Te Fiti! Et vous?"

"Salut, je suis Sora! déclara-t-il en se pointant le torse du pouce. J'ai été choisi par la Keyblade et je suis à la recherche des Gardiens de la Lumière et du Pouvoir de Réveiller les cœurs pour sauver le monde!"

"Moi aussi je dois sauver le monde, s'enthousiasma la jeune femme en attrapant son collier, les yeux étincelants à l'idée d'avoir rencontré une âme semblable. Ça m'a permis d'enfin quitter mon île et de voyager au-delà de l'horizon!"

"Oui, moi aussi!" s'exclama Sora en se penchant, euphorique, vers Moana.

"Je m'appelle Iwako, se présenta à son tour la magicienne en s'approchant avec grâce, tendant une main pâle à son interlocutrice.

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répondre cependant, son compagnon colossal s'interposa entre elle et Iwako.

"Partez! Je ne fais pas confiance aux Porteurs. La dernière fois que j'en ai rencontré un, ça m'a valu un millénaire de souffrances et de regrets."

"Un millénaire? s'enthousiasma Hayate abruptement, toute amertume chassée par sa soif inexorable de connaissances. Parlez-vous de la Guerre des Keyblades?"

"Guerre? répéta Maui en réfléchissant. Ah, j'étais sûr que c'était ces sales Porteurs qui étaient à l'origine du cataclysme! Vous savez, celui qui a cassé tous les ponts…"

"Maui… reprit alors Hayate en plaçant un poing militaire sur son cœur. Métamorphe, demi-dieu du vent et de la mer, idole des hommes et des femmes. Moi, Hayate du Typhon, Porteuse de Crépuscule Ailé et tueuse de titans, je suis honorée de me trouver en votre inestimable présence! Je m'excuse pour tout affront que j'aurais pu commettre par mon ignorance. M'accorderiez-vous donc l'honneur de me transmettre votre sagesse?"

 _Lèche-botte_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Riku en riant intérieurement face à ces étranges titres nouvellement inventés. Était-elle une prodige des flatteries ou passait-elle des heures perdues durant leurs longs voyages à s'inventer diverses formules? Riku n'aurait su le dire, mais il devait admettre qu'il était lui aussi intéressé par les informations que le demi-dieu pouvait leur prodiguer.

"Ah enfin quelqu'un qui me respecte à ma juste valeur! s'écria Maui en bombant le torse. Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose malheureusement… autrefois, nous pouvions emprunter des ponts pour visiter d'innombrables étoiles, mais un jour les passages se sont évaporés dans une brume noirâtre, et les dieux et moi-même sommes restés coincés ici."

"Une brume noire? répéta Moana, écarquillant ses yeux couleur noisette avec effroi. Comme dans mes rêves! J'ai vu mon île disparaître, s'évaporant en d'innombrables particules sombres…"

"Des mondes qui disparaissent? s'inquiéta Riku en jetant un coup d'oeil alarmé vers ses compagnons. Dans ton rêve, as-tu vu des créatures étranges? Petites et noires, étrangement mignonnes… Une serrure peut-être?"

"Non, rien de tout cela… réfléchit la jeune femme. Je n'ai vu que le néant."

"Est-ce que tu as ouvert une porte dans une caverne cachée sur ton île? investigua aussi soudainement Sora en se massant le menton, à la manière d'un inspecteur.

"Non, j'ai juste volé un bateau caché dans une caverne secrète…"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit lié, proclama Riku en croisant ses bras sur son torse tout en fermant les yeux. Selon ce que tu as dit toute à l'heure, la solution de l'océan, qui t'as choisie, serait donc de ramener son cœur à cette Te Fiti?"

"Exactement! s'exclama, triomphale, Moana toujours armée de sa rame. Te Fiti est l'île mère qui, capable de créer la vie par la simple volonté de son cœur, insuffle l'énergie vitale à l'océan et à toutes les îles qui le peuplent!"

"Je ne veux pas dire, continua Riku terriblement perplexe, se tournant vers ses compagnons en plissant les yeux. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on nous parle d'une _déesse_ _sans_ _cœur_."

Un silence pesant s'installa un instant parmi les différents interlocuteurs, les quatre Porteurs de Keyblade s'échangeant des regards préoccupés. Finalement, Riku reprit:

"Comment a-t-elle perdu son cœur? Et quand?"

"C'était à la même époque que le cataclysme, avoua Maui l'expression crispée. Un homme était alors venu me voir, une Keyblade étrange dotée d'un œil dans l'une de ses mains. Il m'avait persuadé qu'en ôtant le cœur de Te Fiti, je sauverai les humains de ce terrible cataclysme, que je leur donnerai le pouvoir de créer et de préserver la vie à leur tour… Je pensais avoir fait quelque chose de bien, mais je m'étais trompé."

"Et tu souhaites désormais racheter tes erreurs", comprit Riku en voyant la mine déconfite du demi-dieu.

"Oui, j'ai enfin récupéré mes pouvoirs! affirma fièrement Maoui en tapant le bout de son hameçon sur leur barque. Et nous sommes actuellement en route pour aller affronter Te Ka!"

"T, K?", s'étonna Sora en se grattant la tête.

"L'énorme monstre de lave qui garde la déesse endormie", expliqua Maui gravement.

"Vous allez affronter un monstre de lave?" les interrogea soudainement Iwako, alarmée.

Heurtés par la soudaine réminiscence de leur combat sur le Mont Olympe, les guerriers de la Keyblade se figèrent momentanément et fixèrent tous leur magicienne. En raison des blessures encourues lors de cet affrontement titanesque, elle demeurait paralysée. Malgré sa mobilité retrouvée, les mois de souffrance et la crainte d'avoir définitivement perdu l'un des leurs restait profondément ancré dans leurs esprits, provoquant un sentiment de malaise à la mention d'un nouvel ennemi de la sorte.

"Il est hors de question qu'on se batte contre un dieu, trancha Riku sans avoir besoin de concerter ses compagnons. Mais si vous êtes d'accord de nous aider dans notre quête, alors nous pouvons vous aider à faire diversion."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Riku fixa de ses yeux turquoise l'hameçon magique du grand héros.

"Je ne vous donnerai pas mon arme! s'écria, courroucé, Maui. C'est la source de mes pouvoirs!"

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'entier de ton arme, tenta de le pacifier Iwako. Juste d'un élément qu'elle renferme…"

"On ne _touche_ _pas_ à mon hameçon! grogna Maui en agrippant son arme entre ses deux bras, tel son enfant. Pas besoin de votre aide, morveux!"

Sans hésiter, avec un geste semblant terriblement maîtrisé, Moana envoya soudain sa rame dans le ventre de son compagnon.

"Arrête de pinailler, s'exclama-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Sora, une expression douce illuminant son visage rond. Nous serions heureux de pouvoir vous compter parmi nos alliés!"

…

Les guerriers de la Keyblade étaient parvenus à raccorder leur minable radeau au canoë de Moana, usant de leur mât inutile et formant ainsi une sorte de plateforme d'extension permettant de voyager ensemble malgré le nombre croissant de compagnons. Depuis leur négociation d'alliances, ils avaient longtemps navigué sur le grand large, mer infinie dont l'horizon s'était peu à peu recouvert d'ombres à mesure que le soleil regagnait son berceau céleste. Une brume épaisse flottait à même l'océan, leur obstruant la vue alentours. D'une main ferme, Moana naviguait sur l'immensité profonde pendant que Maui, perché sur le mât, observait la jeune femme avec fierté.

"J'ai enfin compris pourquoi l'océan t'as choisie, révéla-t-il soudain en se laissant tomber face à la jeune femme. L'océan adorait lorsque j'extirpais de nouvelles îles des profondeurs. Toutes ces nouvelles terres, ces nouveaux villages, c'était l'eau qui les connectait tous entre eux. A la place de l'océan, j'aurais moi-aussi choisi une non-princesse aux cheveux frisés pour retrouver cette époque perdue..."

"Maui, murmura la jeune femme émue. C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu m'aies jamais dite! Mais tu n'aurais pas mieux fait de conserver ces paroles pour Te Fiti?"

"Mais justement, ricana-t-il en dirigeant sa main ouverte vers l'horizon, où la brume se dispersa afin de révéler une chaîne de montagne émergeant de l'eau. Moana de Motu Nui, tu as officiellement traversé le grand bleu afin d'amener le demi-dieu Maui à Te Fiti!"

Jusqu'alors bercés par les murmures somnolents des vagues qui heurtaient leur embarcation, les quatre porteurs de Keyblades se redressèrent afin d'observer avec plus d'attention l'antre du monstre de lave qui les séparaient de la déesse.

"Moana, s'exclama alors Sora avec énergie en sautant sur ses pieds, les deux élus s'étant rapidement liés d'amitié durant leur voyage. Nous y sommes, tu as réussi!"

"Moana, Moana Moana, chantonna triomphalement Maui à son tour, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son compagnon de voyage. Tu es incroyable!"

Ne voulant pas déranger le moment de joie entre les deux compagnons de voyages, Riku fit signe à Iwako et Hayate de l'approcher:

"Il est hors de question qu'on se jette tête la première dans un conflit contre un autre titan de lave, donc je propose de réfléchir à une stratégie."

"J'allais justement suggérer que toi et moi restions avec Moana pour défendre le bateau, ajouta Hayate en observant les funestes falaises au loin, la splendeur phosphorescente des rivières de laves se déversant dans l'océan à leur pieds. Iwako et Sora, pendant ce temps, peuvent fusionner et attaquer la tête de Te Ka de loin, avec des sorts de glace, en restant suffisamment à distance pour attirer son attention sans être directement confrontés au monstre."

"C'est bien, admit Riku en croisant les bras. Faisons ça alors."

"Je pense que c'est le meilleur plan aussi, acquiesça Iwako en transperçant la nuit de ses yeux nyctalopes. Il est inutile pour nous d'affronter cette chose. Notre seul but est le hameçon de Maui…"

La jeune femme se tourna en direction du géant et fixa son arme avec hésitation.

"Je doute qu'il tienne sa parole et nous le donne si facilement cela dit... "

Sous le regard souriant de Sora, la fille du chef de village ouvrit solennellement le coquillage bleuté qui reposait sur ses clavicules, révélant une pierre luminescente verte dont une puissance palpable émanait ostensiblement.

"Va sauver le monde", déclara-t-elle alors en déposant l'objet divin dans les mains gargantuesques de son ravisseur d'autrefois.

"Moana reste ici, suggéra Sora en matérialisant Âme de Roi. C'est à notre tour maintenant!"

"Sora, s'écria à cet instant Iwako en voletant en direction de l'élu. Je consens à une fusion!"

Agréablement surpris, le jeune homme attrapa la main tendue de la magicienne et tantôt, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Vêtu de son habillement désormais bleu, Sora s'éleva dans les airs suivi de Maui, qui s'était métamorphosé en aigle à l'aide de son hameçon magique. Un cri strident fît soudainement tanguer le minuscule navire sur lequel étaient restés Riku, Hayate, Moana et son poulet. Depuis l'île crépusculaire qui leur faisait face, une onde d'énergie ébranla le cours régulier des vagues, un vent féroce accompagnant le son endiablé. C'est alors qu'ils virent tous la créature: une longue main rocailleuse aux doigts effilés émergea d'un effroyable tourbillon de fumée noirâtre, suivie d'un bras à l'apparence squelettique. Sur sa tête massive, deux orbites vides brillant tel un soleil mourant contrastaient avec la noirceur de son visage sinistrement entrecoupé de craquelures brûlantes. Plus grand encore que le titan de lave, son corps démesuré se redressa sur son îlot illuminé par des filaments de lave bouillonnante, alors que ses yeux ardents se rivèrent sur les deux silhouettes qui volaient à son encontre. Le cœur de Te Fiti entre les serres acérées de Maui, l'aigle s'envola en direction de la tempête de cendres sans hésitation, Sora le suivant de près. Un sceptre à la main, l'élu créa une sorte de sphère protectrice ressemblant à une boule de cristal recouverte de givre. Entourant son corps comme un bouclier protecteur, il dépassa rapidement le rapace divin et envoya un terrifiant glacier X sur sa cible brûlante.

"Bien joué!" s'exclama Maui extatique en faisait une vrille afin d'éviter une boule de feu de justesse.

Voyant que sa cible avait esquivé son attaque, Te Ka s'empressa d'envoyer un autre obus volcanique. Cette fois-ci cependant, l'unique projectile se transforma en une véritable pluie de météores. Si le bouclier de Sora était parvenu à tout bloquer, Maui fut heurté de plein fouet. Sonné, le demi-dieu devenu rapace laissa tomber le cœur de Te Fiti par inadvertance. Paniqué, il se jeta à sa suite et plongea dans la mer. Le demi-dieu à présent perdu dans les profondeurs marines, Te Ka tenta de le rejoindre, enragé. Cependant la gorgone retira rapidement sa main, comme brûlée par la froideur de l'océan. A son contact avec l'eau, la roche enflammée provoqua d'importantes explosions de vapeur, obscurcissant la vue de l'équipage resté sur le bateau. Riku n'eut cependant pas le temps de perpétuer sa recherche car un astéroïde miniature était actuellement en train de se diriger droit sur leur canoë.

"C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Hayate à sa gauche. Notre visibilité est quasi nulle!?"

Le maître de la Keyblade ferma ses yeux turquoise et, écoutant son instinct, il activa un passage des ténèbres. Percevant quelque chose le traverser, il renvoya la roche flamboyante en direction de Te Ka, se servant de son aura ténébreuse pour repérer l'ennemi. Quand la sphère rocailleuse heurta son créateur, une nouvelle explosion de vapeur et de cendres se déversa sur tous les alliés de Moana qui toussèrent au contact la nuée ardente. Craignant les effets secondaires de la toxicité des cendres volcaniques, Riku s'empressa d'effectuer son seul et unique sort de soin, en remerciant intérieurement Kairi pour ce précieux enseignement. Le sortilège Esuna recouvrit les deux silhouettes à proximité de RIku, ainsi que le poulet, qui lâcha un petit caquètement de soulagement face à son souffle retrouvé.

Après quelques secondes d'attente tendue, la buée se levant quelque peu et Riku aperçut enfin son ami d'enfance voleter autour de la tête gargantuesque de leur ennemi, comme un moucheron. Le monstre agita ses longs bras squelettiques afin de le chasser, sans succès, alors que l'Elu continuait à le pétrifier de part en part avec des sorts de glace. Malheureusement, ceux-ci ne faisaient effet qu'à très court terme. Finalement excessivement agacée, Te Ka leva soudainement la main et, rapide comme l'éclair, attrapa la sphère à l'intérieur de laquelle Sora se protégeait. Sous le regard terrifié des passagers restés au loin, ils virent la coupole se briser sous la force colossale de la créature ardente. L'élu de la Keyblade et la magicienne, séparés de force par la puissance de leur ennemi, tombèrent eux aussi dans l'océan. Au même instant, une main sortit de l'eau sombre et s'accrocha au canoë de Moana afin de se hisser hors des flots. Maui tenait le coeur de Te Fiti entre les mains alors que Hayate et Riku cherchaient désespérément leurs alliés encore perdus dans les flots sauvages.

"Fais demi-tour!" ordonna le demi-dieu avec colère.

"Non, se débattit la jeune élue en s'emparant du gouvernail. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!"

"Il faut trouver un meilleur moyen, ajouta Maui, hystérique. On n'y arrivera pas!"

"Iwako et Sora sont encore dans l'eau, s'écria le maître de la Keyblade avec rage, sautant en direction des contradicteurs. On ne va pas les laisser là!"

"C'est eux ou nous!" trancha Maui, paniqué, en levant un regard terrifié en direction de la créature gardienne de Te Ffiti.

"Répète ça encore une fois si tu souhaites que je te brise la colonne vertébrale de mes mains nues!" menaça Hayate alors qu'une nouvelle boule de feu s'écrasait à proximité de leur radeau, envoyant la défenseuse dans la mer glacée.

"Hayate!", paniqua désormais Riku en la cherchant du regard, tandis que Moana tentait de diriger leur embarcation vers une fissure dans la chaîne de montagne.

"Moana! insista le colosse en tentant d'empêcher la jeune femme de naviguer vers la créature ardente. Arrête, non!"

Alors que l'élue de l'océan - sourde devant les suppliques de ses deux compagnons encore présents - avait repéré un passage au travers de la chaîne de montagne et tentait vaillamment de s'y diriger, Riku la poussa sur le côté, s'emparant du gouvernail sans son consentement et tira dessus de toute sa force afin de faire dévier leur canoë de sa trajectoire initiale.

"Stop! s'énerva le maître de la Keyblade en la toisant d'un regard sévère. J'ai déjà trop perdu pour continuer avec ces actes de témérité irréfléchis! Notre vie est plus précieuse qu'une victoire immédiate, aie patience!"

Avant que Riku n'eût cependant l'opportunité de les éloigner suffisamment du danger, le poing du colosse brûlant vint s'écraser en direction de leur minuscule embarcation. In extremis, le demi-dieu s'interposa avec son hameçon, contredisant toutes ses paroles précédentes et faisant preuve d'un incroyable courage pour protéger ses deux derniers compagnons d'infortune. Une explosion de lumière suivie d'une détonation assourdissante éclata tout autour des compagnons, l'esprit de Riku s'enfonçant au même instant dans les méandres ténébreux d'un profond coma...

…

Riku se réveilla suspendu dans un gouffre de noirceur, le cœur battant la chamade. Désorienté, ne repérant ni haut ni bas, il se débattait violemment alors que ses muscles semblaient pris de spasmes incontrôlables. Se répétant incessamment dans sa tête de _ne pas respirer_ , la douleur était inconcevable. Des frissons parcoururent son corps inanimé alors que ses réflexes physiologiques se battaient avec acharnement contre sa raison: ne pas respirer, garder la bouche fermée. Sans quoi, il mourrait.

Submergé par l'eau glacée de l'océan, Riku était en train de se noyer.

Alors que sa vue semblait graduellement s'assombrir, la panique manquant tout juste de s'emparer de son esprit, une lumière bleutée le ramena subitement à la raison. Pensant en premier lieu à des lucioles, Riku reconnut enfin la forme de coquillages Thalassa. Flottant dans l'eau telles des méduses phosphorescentes, il tenta de les rejoindre à la nage - son agonie momentanément oubliée. Progressivement, les fines coquilles semblèrent se métamorphoser en quelque chose d'autre… Puis, le maître de la Keyblade crut distinguer des traces de pas venant à son encontre au-dessus de sa tête. Alors qu'il songeait à une hallucination, sa concentration se relâcha subitement. Il était sur le point d'inhaler quand une main blanche brisa les flots insondables et vint lui attraper le bras.

Extirpé de sa tombe aquatique, Riku cracha. Se tenant le ventre, son corps semblant désespéré d'éjecter un contenu malvenu, il s'accrochait au sol salvateur qui était alors miraculeusement apparu sous son corps épuisé. Après quelques instants durant lesquels le maître de la Keyblade eut l'impression de vomir ses poumons, il se coucha sur le dos, exténué, le regard rivé sur la myriade d'astres qui semblaient l'observer depuis leur voûte céleste. L'océan était singulièrement calme, tel un sol réfléchissant miroitant l'infinité du firmament étoilé, effaçant la ligne d'horizon entre ciel et mer. Encore quelque peu sonné, Riku s'émerveilla brièvement face à une splendide raie manta traversant l'océan, visiblement indifférente à l'étrange transformation de son habitat naturel.

Se réveillant alors de sa stupeur, il réalisa que son mystérieux bienfaiteur était resté parfaitement silencieux et immobile depuis son acte salvateur. Intrigué, le jeune homme s'assit et se tourna vers l'inconnu. Debout sur la surface lugubre de l'océan nocturne, une silhouette translucide illuminait l'eau telle une lune à l'apogée de sa croissance. Plongé parmi les étoiles, Riku reconnut alors le manteau emblématique de l'Organisation XIII et sauta sur ses pieds, aux aguets. Dégageant une lumière céruléenne apaisante, l'ennemi potentiel ne réagit pas lorsque le maître de la Keyblade fit apparaître Point du Jour dans sa main directrice, se contentant de se tourner légèrement afin de lui faire face, sa capuche obscurcissant son identité.

Puis, un rire féminin étrangement familier résonna dans l'espace vide. Tandis que Riku abaissait son arme, choqué, la jeune femme retira son capuchon. Empli d'une émotion intense, Riku ne put alors s'empêcher d'exhaler fébrilement un nom qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir prononcer:

"Xion...?"

 _ **Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, n'est-ce pas?  
XD  
A dans deux semaines pour la suite!  
**_


	32. Chapter 32: Ardente Terreur 2

_**Nous ne sommes pas morts!**_  
 _ **XD**_  
 _ **On s'excuse platement pour cette "trop" longue pause Ano Des! On avait mille trucs avec notre association (genre, gérer un évenement pour 2100 personnes à 10) et du coup c'était avec tristesse qu'on devait tous les jours laisser la fic de côté... (avec le boulot à 100%, la fin d'études et la santé, c'était un peu compliqué).**_  
 _ **Mais bref! Nous revoilà avec la suite du monde de Moana! (écrite en une journée, la première de libre depuis des semaines XD).**_  
 _ **Petite précision: certains éléments du chapitre suivant ne correspondent pas à KH3 (du tout), mais il s'agissait de concepts qu'on avait élaborés bien avant sa sortie et, après beaucoup d'hésitations, nous avons quand même décidé de rester sur notre interprétation de base, sans quoi on aurait dû reprendre tout notre scénario...**_  
 _ **Mais trêve de bavardage: et bonne lecture!**_  
 _ **Nsperis et Lirae**_

"Xion? répéta Riku, sentant une larme rouler sur sa joue humide, se mêlant à l'eau salée de l'océan qui imbibait encore sa peau.

"Je suis heureuse que tu te souviennes de moi."

Éberlué, le maître de la Keyblade fixait le visage rond de l'apparition, ses yeux d'un bleu profond étincelant avec une joie non dissimulée. Riku songea brièvement que la quête des souvenirs semblait l'influencer lui-aussi, comme si une remembrance enfouie s'était libérée de ses chaînes afin de venir lui parler. Se souvenant brusquement de leur affrontement avec Te-Ka ainsi que du lien de la jeune fille avec son meilleur ami, Riku s'exclama:

"Où est Sora?!"

"Il parle actuellement avec quelqu'un d'important, expliqua calmement Xion en lui souriant toujours. Je ne peux pas t'y amener maintenant alors... passons un peu de temps ensemble, tu veux bien?"

Riku fronça ses sourcils argentés, incertain: Sora était-il aussi victime d'une hallucination? Parlait-il également avec un fantôme de son propre passé? Et Iwako et Hayate, étaient-elles aussi en train de vivre cette étrange expérience métaphysique de leur côté? Cherchant les réponses à ses questionnements intérieurs dans la réalité immédiate, Riku balaya du regard son environnement: le doute n'était plus de mise, il marchait bien sur l'eau. La nuit profonde, loin de toute civilisation, accentuait la brillance des étoiles du firmament au-dessus du jeune maître de la Keyblade, ainsi que leur reflet dans l'océan sombre et sans limite qui les entouraient, lui et la Simili artificielle. Parfois, des éclats scintillants passaient près des pieds de Riku, à la manière de nervures lumineuses, ou du sang pulsant dans dans les veines d'un gigantesque être vivant.

"Où suis-je?" finit par demander le jeune homme.

"Dans un mirage enfoui dans un songe, répondit Xion. Un souvenir oublié venu te rendre visite…? Cette mer est une frontière entre les mondes, entre les espaces et entre le rêve et la réalité."

Tentant de donner un sens à ces propos obscures et énigmatiques, Riku observa encore une fois son interlocutrice: la jeune fille était identique à ses souvenirs. Drapée dans sa cape de l'Organisation XIII, Xion était petite, svelte et élancée. Des cheveux noirs coupés au carré encadraient son visage rond de porcelaine tandis que l'éclat surréaliste des lumières de l'océan à ses pieds faisaient briller de mille feux ses grands yeux bleu tombant, lui donnant un regard quelque peu mélancolique. Elle avait eu ce même regard le jour où il lui avait parlé pour la dernière fois, sur l'Ile de la Destinée, il y avait de cela presque trois ans maintenant. La mission de Riku, travaillant alors avec Ansem le Sage de manière clandestine, était de capturer la jeune fille créée par le génie malsain de Vexen. Sa création malencontreuse avait interféré avec la reconstruction de la chaînes des souvenirs de Sora par Naminé. Ainsi, dans l'optique de parvenir à réveiller son meilleur ami de son coma volontaire, Riku avait reçu l'ordre de ramener Xion afin de pouvoir extraire les souvenirs de Sora qu'elle lui avait volés par inadvertance. Or, la pratique étant toujours bien moins aisée à suivre que la théorie, Riku s'était retrouvé face à un fait inattendu: en lieu et place de la marionnette sans âme qu'il s'attendait à affronter, il avait rencontré un être doté d'une volonté propre, sensible et perdu dans des questionnements sur sa propre existence en ce monde. Le jeune homme avait alors désobéi à Ansem et, au lieu de la ramener avec lui, l'avait conseillée du mieux possible pour l'aider à prendre d'elle-même le choix de l'accompagner. Bien évidemment, il l'avait influencée à accepter son offre car, de son point de vue à l'époque, seule la santé de Sora comptait réellement à ses yeux. Et, maintenant qu'il se souvenait de son comportement de jadis et qu'il avait à nouveau la Simili sous les yeux, Riku ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le bien-être de la tragique jeune fille.

"... Tu vas bien?"

"Au début c'était difficile, répondit Xion sans hésitation. Mais je ne suis plus triste désormais."

Les mots qui se voulaient rassurants se fichèrent pourtant dans le coeur de Riku tels des flèches brûlantes et il ne put retenir une puissante vague de culpabilité l'envahir: Xion avait cessé d'exister, tout simplement. Son amnésie le prouvait: son nom même avait été gommé de leur mémoire collective. En un sens, songea Riku, ce destin était pire que la mort.

"Pour une raison que j'ignore, admit-t-il en posant un regard compatissant sur la jeune fille, j'avais enfoui ton nom au plus profond de mon coeur... Mais maintenant que je me souviens de ce que je t'ai fait, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un crime de plus sur ma conscience..."

"Mais tu ne m'as rien fait gros bêta, plaisanta Xion en cachant son sourire derrière sa fine main. J'ai pris une décision moi-même et je ne la regrette pas. J'ai trouvé ma véritable place et je ne suis pas seule. Je fais pleinement partie de Sora et Sora est une partie de moi."

Au fur et à mesure du monologue de la Simili, une image fantomatique de Sora se matérialisait toujours plus distinctement derrière elle, à la manière d'un hologramme reproduisant chacun de ses gestes et de ses mouvements. La forme opalescente de son meilleur ami fixait elle aussi Riku, et un écho de sa voix paraissait même prononcer les paroles de Xion à l'unisson.

"Tout ce qu'il vit je le vis, expliqua Xion en posant une main sur son coeur, l'image translucide de Sora derrière elle faisant de même. Tout ce qu'il voit, je le vois aussi. Tout ce qu'il aime, je l'aime tout autant. Sa joie, sa tristesse; je partage tout. Car je suis _lui_ et il est _moi_. L'apparence que tu vois devant toi est juste un souvenir, un fragment de ta mémoire venu t'apporter conseil..."

Xion - tout comme l'esprit bleuté de Sora - lui adressa un grand sourire rassurant, avant que l'avatar diaphane de l'Elu de la Keyblade ne se dissolve lentement dans une myriade de lucioles luminescentes, laissant à nouveau Riku seul à seule avec la numéro XIV.

"Je suis désolé, souffla Riku en comprenant que Xion en tant qu'être n'existait plus. C'est moi qui t'ai poussée à prendre cette décision..."

"Ne t'excuse pas, le coupa-t-elle en secouant sa tête tout en fermant ses yeux. Notre existence séparée était contre nature, contraire à l'ordre des choses et à l'équilibre cosmique. Les choses sont enfin rentrées dans l'ordre désormais. Je suis là ou je devais être et j'existe dans le coeur de Sora… et maintenant que tu te souviens de moi… j'existe aussi dans le tien."

"C'est injuste, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Riku en serrant les poings d'indignation. Pourquoi ton existence serait-elle une erreur? Tu étais bien réelle, je t'ai parlée…"

"Tu as parlé à Axel aussi, le nargua la Simili. Maintenant il est Lea. Notre temps est révolu. Nous avons existé sans réellement appartenir à la réalité… des existences incomplètes et souffrantes, vouées à retourner au néant. L'on ne peut subsister éternellement avec seulement une partie de soi-même. Ce n'est qu'en devenant entier et en acceptant tout ce qui nous compose que nous pouvons vivre pleinement. En y réfléchissant, retourner à notre être originel était la seule et la meilleure manière de ne pas disparaître, pour un Simili."

Riku haussa un sourcil, étonné par la sagesse émanant de cette jeune fille à l'apparence juvénile. Puis, se souvenant de sa présence en ces lieux défiant toute logique, le jeune homme demanda, intrigué:

"Tu as parlé d'un conseil...?"

"Tu as besoin de devenir plus fort Riku, affirma Xion en prenant un air sévère. Actuellement, un conflit interne t'empêche de déployer toutes tes capacités. Aussi longtemps que l'ombre planera sur toi, tu ne pourras pas protéger ce qui t'es cher…"

"Les ténèbres de Ansem, devina le maître de la Keyblade en fronçant ses sourcils. Ou les miennes?"

"Les deux, déclara la Simili en soupirant tristement. Ne les laisse pas te submerger, je t'en prie. Tu les utilises beaucoup, dernièrement... "

"Je les garde enfermées, la rassura Riku, confiant. Et je pense avoir trouvé un équilibre… me permettant de les canaliser de manière positive…"

"C'est vrai, admit Xion en lui souriant gentiment. Je sais que tu es en capable. Mais fais quand même attention: si la charge devait devenir trop lourde à porter, les jougs ne pourraient retenir cette force éternellement."

"Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas…?" la poussa encore Riku, sentant qu'elle ne lui révélait pas tout.

"J'ai bien peur que si je t'en dis trop, hésita la Simili, l'effet sera plus néfaste que de ne rien te dire du tout... "

Riku ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pour une raison obscure, Xion semblait en savoir plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien lui révéler. Mais elle semblait sans cesse tourner autour du pot, comme si elle ne _pouvait_ lui en dire davantage. Abandonnant ainsi sa recherche d'informations complémentaires infructueuses, Riku prit le parti de l'honnêteté:

"Mais pourquoi tu es venue alors…?"

"Pour te voir et…. admit la jeune fille en souriant timidement. Pour te donner le même conseil que celui que tu m'avais donné autrefois: tu dois trouver ta réelle place, Riku. Je sais que tu sais où elle est. Ne l'oublie pas."

Soudain, alors que Riku ouvrait la bouche pour demander de plus amples explications, Xion tourna brusquement la tête sur sa droite, les sens en alerte, le visage dur. Fixant gravement le sol liquide à ses pieds, elle semblait tendre l'oreille, comme si elle écoutait attentivement quelque chose derrière elle. Comprenant la manoeuvre, le jeune homme décida de rester silencieux pour lui permettre de terminer son écoute. Lorsqu'enfin la jeune fille se détendit, ce fut pour tourner vers lui un visage ravagé par la tristesse.

"Sora ne va pas bien, déclara-t-elle alors gravement. Il a besoin de toi. Viens avec moi."

D'abord réticent, le jeune maître de la Keyblade se tint coi, supposant un quelconque traquenard. Puis Xion, comprenant sans doute la source de son hésitation, lui tendit sa petite main gantée en lui souriant avec encouragement. Riku finit par accepter cette paume tendue et l'attrapa avec force et détermination: si Sora et elle étaient effectivement connectés, elle était sans doute la seule à pouvoir le mener à son meilleur ami. Sans un mot de plus, la Simili se retourna et, sans lâcher la main de Riku, le conduisit sur les flots nocturnes solidifiés, comme guidée dans la bonne direction par son instinct.

"Xion, lâcha-t-il avec émotion après quelques minutes de marche dans ce désert aqueux. Merci… de m'avoir sauvé."  
…

Lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta enfin, le paysage s'était métamorphosé. Au rythme de leur avancée, la voûte bleu marine s'éclaircissait progressivement, la lueur pâle du soleil en éveil se reflétant sur la surface chatoyante de leur sentier. Audacieux, l'astre doré brisa l'homogénéité du ciel nocturne qui se réfléchissait à l'identique dans le sol miroitant sous leurs pieds. De puissants filaments de lumière chassaient le scintillement timide des étoiles alors que les couleurs de l'aube envahissaient leur univers. Une multitude de nuages se teintèrent de rouge, de violet, d'orange et de rose flamboyant, transformant l'immensité qui les entourait en une peinture féerique sans début ni fin.

Désorienté par tant de splendeur et d'absence de repères géographiques, Riku avait la nette impression d'avoir marché en rond durant toute leur errance. Sa guide cependant paraissait se diriger vers un endroit spécifique, une détermination certaine se reflétant dans son regard bleu océan.

"Il est ici, expliqua alors Xion en s'arrêtant brusquement. Tu dois l'aider."

Sans prévenir, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un air malicieux et elle poussa Riku du bout de ses doigts fins. Le sol se déroba immédiatement sous les pieds du maître de la Keyblade et, alors que le jeune homme tombait en arrière, il ne vit pas le ciel embrasé mais la surface inégale d'un océan mouvementé qui s'éloignait graduellement. Toute trace de sa sauveuse disparue, Riku manoeuvra son corps de manière à faire face au sol qui s'approchait de lui à grande vitesse. Durant sa chute, l'esprit acéré du jeune homme parvint malgré tout à analyser le paysage étrange qui lui faisait face: il ne s'agissait pas d'une île tropicale, ni même des flots infinis qui semblaient recouvrir l'entièreté de ce monde. Des montages sombres sillonnaient un paysage recouvert de ténèbres, des plantes gigantesques ressemblant à des coraux recouvrant les dénivelés de terrains de toutes parts. Malgré la noirceur apparente du ciel, de nombreuses plantes étranges phosphorescentes illuminaient ce paysage végétal telles les veines de lumières néon sillonnant Space Paranoids. Sa chute étant particulièrement longue et ne souhaitant pas s'écraser sur ce fond marin dénué d'eau, Riku fit rapidement apparaître Point du Jour et l'imprégna d'un souffle de ténèbre. Immédiatement, sa chute effrénée fut amortie et il se laissa doucement tomber en ligne droite, persuadé - et espérant sincèrement - que Xion ne l'avait pas lancé dans le vide par simple sadisme. Lorsqu'il atterrit enfin cependant, il se trouvait dans une plaine vide entourée de petites collines luminescentes. Perturbé, le jeune homme faisait virevolter sa tête en tous sens à la recherche de Sora quand un son étrange lui parvint depuis un buisson.

"Pssst!, souffla le bosquet en s'approchant du maître de la Keyblade à petits bonds. Riku, c'est bien toi?"

Reconnaissant la voix de son meilleur ami, Riku s'agenouilla devant l'arbrisseau et réussit finalement à repérer deux grands yeux bleus injectés de sang parmi le feuillage brillant.

"C'est dangereux Riku, expliqua précipitamment Sora. Tu dois te cacher ou ils te trouveront!"

Une main couverte d'égratignures émerga alors des feuillages afin d'attrapper le bras du maître de la Keyblade et de le tirer à l'intérieur de sa cachette.

"Qui me trouvera? demanda le jeune homme alors qu'il apercevait enfin l'Elu de la Keyblade accroupi, une longue estafilade de sang ruisselant le long de sa tempe. Sora, tu es blessé!"

"Pas le temps de parler, répondit sèchement le jeune homme en invitant Riku à sautiller avec lui. Suis-moi."

Après quelques minutes de progression bondissante, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent enfin dans une petite caverne recouverte de fioles vides et d'emballages de chocolat abandonnés.  
"C'était dangereux Riku, admonesta finalement Sora en sortant de son camouflage feuillu. Tu étais proche de l'antre du serpent des eaux. S'il t'avait trouvé là, je n'aurais pas pu te sauver. Je n'ai plus de potions de soin et ma magie est entièrement épuisée..."

Alors que Sora venait de déchirer un pan de sa veste afin de bander sa cuisse, depuis laquelle un filet de sang s'échappait de manière inquiétante, il sauta sur ses jambes et s'approcha soudainement de son interlocuteur. Le jeune homme aux cheveux plus en pétard que de coutume et à l'apparence dérangée s'empressa d'enfiler ses doigts dans la bouche de Riku et d'étirer ses joues afin d'observer les gencives du maître de la Keyblade d'un oeil clinique.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend?", s'exclama Riku tant bien que mal, en tentant d'écarter les mains envahissantes de son meilleur ami.

"Je confirmais que tu n'étais pas le caméléon… Il change de forme et trompe ses victimes pour les manger. Je l'ai déjà vu faire!"

"Tu sais où sont les filles?", demanda Riku inquiet en regardant autour de lui.

"Je ne les ai pas trouvées, répondit le jeune Élu en tirant un rideau fait de feuilles devant l'ouverture de leur petite caverne. J'ai tenté de les contacter avec le comm-link mais ça n'a pas marché. Je n'ai pas pu chercher plus longtemps par contre - baisse-toi Riku! Les chauves-souris géantes tournent leurs rondes!"

Sans prévenir, Riku se retrouva le nez dans la poussière, les mains de son meilleur ami l'ayant projeté vers le sol avec un peu trop de vélocité. Sora se tenait au-dessus de lui, aux aguets, écoutant attentivement le son de centaines de battements d'ailes venant de l'extérieur de leur abri de fortune. Puis, lorsque les cris des bêtes parurent s'éloigner, l'Elu laissa Riku se redresser et reprit sa tirade, comme si tout cela était parfaitement habituel:

"Quand je vous cherchais, j'ai rencontré leur roi. Il m'a goûté et depuis... il me traque."

Voyant l'état de son meilleur ami, Riku ne tenta plus de le raisonner. Il se contenta d'attendre que la rumeur de battements d'ailes ne murmure plus à ses oreilles, avant de retirer des fioles de soins de ses poches.

"Bois ça", ordonna-t-il en retirant le bouchon du petit récipient.

"Non Riku, refusa le jeune homme d'un ton ferme. Je vais bien. Conserve tes bouteilles!"

"Je crois que tu as une commotion."

"Riku tu ne comprends pas! C'est une question de vie ou de mort! Chaque fiole est précieuse, j'ai commis l'erreur de toutes les boire au début…Puis on m'a arraché un bout de jambe et il ne m'en restait qu'une. Quand j'ai bu ma dernière potion… je pensais que c'était la fin. Puis je t'ai vu tombé du ciel Riku! Tu m'avais tellement manqué!"

S'exclamant en chuchotant frénétiquement, Sora finit par se lancer sur son meilleur ami et l'étrangler dans une étreinte pleine d'affection douloureuse.

"Ca va aller Sora, répondit Riku en lui tapotant le dos de manière rassurante, malgré les bras qui lui enserraient la gorge. J'ai une grosse réserve de potions de soin. Je t'en prie, bois-en une."

Acceptant finalement l'aide du maître de la Keyblade, l'Élu réceptionna le flacon salvateur avec gratitude, vidant son contenu en une seule gorgée. Puis, un silence pesant s'installa tandis que le jeune homme se laissait lentement tomber contre la paroi humide de leur cachette.

« Ca va mieux ? s'enquit Riku en s'approchant de son meilleur ami, levant trois doigts devant son visage. Je te montre combien de doigts ? »

« Trois... répondit Sora en souriant, fatigué. Riku, je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois là, j'en pouvais plus... j'avais l'impression de perdre la tête.»

« Tu sais que je finis toujours par te retrouver», ajouta Riku en haussant un sourcil qu'il voulait comique.

« Oui, souffla cependant Sora sans énergie. Merci d'être encore venu... »

Le jeune homme ne continua pas ses paroles, ses yeux scintillants se perdant dans des méandres inconnues et fixant un mur vide devant lui. L'esprit de Sora semblait avoir profité de ce moment d'accalmie pour s'échapper, se permettant enfin une pause sachant qu'il n'était plus seul face à une armée de monstres terrifiants.

«Sora, comment tu es arrivé ici? » s'étonna finalement le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés en entrebaillant légérement les lianes de feuilles de manière à pouvoir observer l'environnement étrange dans lequel ils avaient échoué.

« Je ne me souviens plus, répondit le jeune élu. J'ai été emporté par une énorme vague et... »

A nouveau, Sora décida de ne pas poursuivre sa phrase et de se renmurer dans un déroutant silence.

« Et...quoi ? tenta Riku, cherchant la cause du malaise de son as... vu quelqu'un ? »

Face à cette question, Sora se figea soudain, les yeux écarquillés et emplis d'une immense tristesse, fuyant le regard du maître de la Keyblade. Ce dernier s'inquiéta de l'immobilité soudaine de son meilleur ami jusque là hyperactif, et réalisa alors que les épaules de l'élu étaient parcourues de petits tremblements tandis qu'il cachait son visage dans une de ses grandes mains.

"Sora, tu pleures?"

Enfouissant sa tête entre ses bras, le jeune homme resta plongé dans le mutisme alors qu'il tentait de se détourner du regard alarmé de son meilleur ami.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" s'inquiéta Riku.

"Je l'ai vu... répondit alors une voix faible et légèrement étranglée. J'étais tellement stressé et j'avais tellement mal… C'était facile de pas y penser avant que t'arrives mais…. maintenant ça revient."

"Tu as vu qui? enquêta Riku derechef, repensant à sa propre rencontre avec Xion. Roxas?"  
"Non…."

"Xion…?"

"J'ai vu mon père…."

Se remémorant son dialogue avec l'ancienne Simili, Riku comprit avec tristesse et amertume les implications de cet aveu. Sachant que Sora était d'une nature plus tactile qu'orale, il décida donc de faire la seule chose actuellement en son pouvoir pour lui montrer son soutien: il s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami accroupi et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. L'Elu dévasté appuya alors sans hésitation son front contre l'épaule du maître de la Keyblade et poussa une plainte étouffée, les sourcils froncés et serrant ses dents comme si une douleur terrible lui déchirait les entrailles. Une rivière de larmes cascadait sur les pommettes à présent moins rondes de son ami d'enfance, rappelant péniblement à Riku le temps passé à sillonner les différents mondes, loin de leur maison à tous les deux. Sora venait d'apprendre que réellement, malgré tous ses espoirs refoulés, son père était bel et bien décédé durant cette tempête fatidique il y a plus de dix ans. Cela faisait des années que Riku était conscient de cette dure réalité mais il n'avait jamais osé en parler avec Sora, qui continuait à maintenir l'espoir de retrouver un jour son père échoué quelque part, dans un monde inconnu. Riku se sentait perdu, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette situation qu'ils avaient tous les deux tenté de nier pendant toutes ces années, mais il savait qu'il était le seul qui pouvait réellement comprendre l'ampleur de la douleur du jeune homme. Il avait été là, quand Sora attendait inlassablement sur le quai d'embarquement vide. Il avait été là, lorsque la mère de son meilleur ami s'était effondrée de fatigue et de détresse quand la tempête avait cessé mais que nulle âme ne revenait de la mer. Il avait été là, quand le village s'était rassemblé pour pleurer le départ prématuré d'un héros, d'un mari et d'un père… Depuis ce jour, Sora n'était que très peu rentré chez lui et les deux jeunes garçons avaient passé de plus en plus de temps sur l'îlot qui leur servait de refuge à tous les deux. Riku avait fui la pression élitiste de ses parents, le regard froid de son père. Sora, lui, avait fui une maison vide et une mère au regard mélancolique. Ressentant son coeur se serrer à la vue de Sora dans cet état, Riku ne put alors retenir ses propres larmes...

…

Riku ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient assis ensemble contre ce mur glacial, mais quand ils décidèrent enfin de bouger, leurs larmes respectives avaient déjà séchées sur leurs joues. Côte à côte, ils regardaient le plafond d'un air blasé, les jambes tendues paresseusement devant eux.

"On doit sortir d'ici, murmura Riku d'un ton fatigué. Trouver les filles…"

"Je peux tenter de les rappeler, répondit lassement Sora en reniflant bruyamment. Mais je crois que mon comm-link n'a pas une portée assez grande malgré mes modifications. On dirait que ça raccroche automatiquement quand j'appelle."

"On a rien de mieux à faire là, surenchérit Riku. Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes. Je suis arrivé là en tombant du monde onirique...ou un truc similaire."

"Alors...soupira Sora en se passant la main sur le visage pour tenter de reprendre un peu de contenance. D'après les cannibales au nord d'ici, on serait dans le monde des monstres."

"Des cannibales…?"

"Oui, approuva son meilleur ami avec un frisson. Juste à côté de la sirène mangeuse d'hommes. Ils essaient souvent de se manger mutuellement, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu leur passer sous le nez."

"Mais… souffla le maître de la Keyblade. Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là? Pas plus d'un jour entier, non?"

"Je ne sais pas Riku, se lamenta l'élu en laissant tomber ses épaules. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je voulais juste...survivre...en entier."

"Ca va aller Sora, le rassura le maître de la Keyblade en tapotant son épaule. On va s'en sortir."

Alors que Riku cogitait les différentes possibilités de fuite, une vibration interrompit brusquement ses réflexions.

"Mon Comm-link! s'exalta alors l'Élu de la Keyblade en sortant énergiquement l'objet mécanique de son pantalon. Et c'est Iwako!"

Son coeur battant dans sa poitrine à ces paroles, Riku s'approcha de l'appareil à la hâte, espérant entendre la voix mélodieuse de la magicienne.

"Sora? souffla cependant Iwako d'une voix presque inaudible. Si tu es là réponds en chuchotant, je t'en prie…"

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet.

"Iwako, confirma Sora en serrant nerveusement les mains autour du communicateur. Tu vas bien? Hayate est avec toi? Vous être aussi dans le monde des monstres?"

"Le monde des monstres? répéta la voix quelque peu déformée de la jeune femme. Non, mais la situation n'est pas beaucoup mieux… Hayate est à côté de moi, elle va bien! Et Riku? Riku est avec toi?"

"Je suis là, s'empressa alors de répondre le jeune homme susnommé en prenant le commlinck à son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _pas beaucoup mieux_? Vous êtes en danger?"

"Sora, Riku, se manifesta enfin la voix lointaine de leur défenseuse. Vous devez nous rejoindre au plus vite, avant qu'elle nous trouve…"

"Qui ça?" continua le maître de la Keyblade en fronçant ses sourcils argentés.

"Nous sommes coincées dans une grotte... continua Hayate durement. Sur l'île de Te-Ka."

 _ **Nous espérons que l'attente a été lucrative... Et que vous ne nous en veuillez pas trop pour "Xion".**_  
 _ **XD**_  
 _ **Nous avons ENFIN fini "le mystère" du père de Sora: oui, il est bien mort! XD**_  
 _ **Pour celles et ceux qui aimeraient savoir ce que ces deux se sont dits, ne vous inquiétez pas, en lisant la suite, vous aurez vos réponses...**_  
 _ **Et prochaine partie, il faudra trouver pour Sora et Riku le moyen de quitter le monde des monstres pour aller aider les filles!** _


	33. Chapter 33: Ardente Terreur 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_  
 _ **J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer notre résurrection!**_  
 _ **Nous sommes réellement désolés pour tout ce retard accumulé ces derniers temps... Malheureusement, nous avons été rattrapé par les responsabilités dernièrement. Entre nos deux emplois (sans doute dépassant les 120% en horaires... suisses). Autant vous dire qu'avec nos diverses activités associatives, nous avons du négliger l'écriture de AnoDes pour préserver noter santé.**_  
 _ **Moi particulièrement (Lirae) je ne voulais pas me forcer à écrire des chapitres qui ne me plaisaient pas, juste pour avancer, parce que j'étais trop fatigué pour y prendre du plaisir. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je ne voulais vraiment pas perdre le goût de l'écriture...**_  
 _ **Donc nous allons profiter des vacances pour avancer, mais je regrette de vous annoncer que la publication régulière ne pourra reprendre qu'au printemps 2020. Avant cela... il faut s'attendre à des chapitres surprises de temps à autres, sans trop de régularité. Je suis vraiment désolé (sachez que Nsperis a préparé des centaines de pages à l'avance... c'est vraiment moi qui suis un escargot).**_  
 _ **Bref, après cette longue introduction... J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir avec ce nouveau chapitre, dont le ton est assez enjoué et nostalgique! Pour tous les fans de Sora et Riku, et du début de KH1.**_  
 _ **Et qui sait? A tout bientôt peut-être!**_

Suite aux paroles fatalistes de Hayate, le commlink s'était subitement déconnecté. De l'appareil, seuls quelques grésillements sortaient à présent, le silence résonnant dans leur cachette telle une alarme assourdissante. Les deux porteurs de Keyblade étaient restés figés, contemplant les nombreux petits interstices desquels les voix de leurs compagnons féminins s'échappaient encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, asserta Riku d'un ton ferme. Sans délais. Si Te-Ka les repère..."

"J'ai vu une sortie, affirma Sora avec certitude en hochant la tête. Je l'ai découverte en explorant les alentours. On ne la voit pas depuis l'extérieur mais… à l'intérieur d'une grotte, il y a une sorte de passage qui débouche directement sur le ciel."

"Et comme tu ne l'as visiblement pas emprunté pour sortir d'ici, rétorqua Riku en fronçant les sourcils. Je pars du principe que ce passage n'est pas si facilement utilisable. N'est-il pas accessible ou est-il gardé par quelque chose?"

"On peut dire ça, acquiesça l'élu avec ironie. Cet endroit est un véritable _nid_. La caverne grouille de monstres. C'est… vraiment dangereux."

"Et le passage? Il est comment?"

"On dirait une sorte de tunnel, mais qui monte… expliqua Sora en levant son index vers le ciel. Qui monte...super haut."

"Sans Iwako nous n'avons pas la Forme Sagesse, soupira Riku. Donc voler est exclu. En revanche, on pourrait tenter la grimpe. On a vu bien pire depuis le temps… "

"Et les monstres? s'inquiéta le rescapé de ce monde. Ils sont… nombreux. Genre, _bataille des mille Sans-coeurs,_ si tu vois le genre?"

"Il va falloir les éviter, trancha le Maître de la Keyblade. La confrontation n'est pas nécessaire en soi."

"Ce sera difficile. Les créatures qui vivent dans cet endroit sont… perspicaces, rapides, vicieuses. En résumé, c'est tous des mini Boss quoi."

"Ton buisson a semblé bien fonctionner contre ces _Boss_ ", ironisa Riku en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Oui, mon buisson est un compagnon fidèle. Je n'irai nul part sans lui."

"Je comprends, dit le Maître de la Keyblade avec une feinte compassion. Mais nous sommes deux désormais. Nos mouvement seraient dangereusement entravés, enfermés dans cet arbuste. Je suis navré Sora... il faut l'abandonner. "

Déçu, Sora laissa tomber sa tête dans ses grandes mains gantées et soupira.

"Je t'assure que c'était le seul moyen de se déplacer sans attirer une horde de monstres… lâcha-t-il dépité. Comment on va faire?"

"Peu importe si nous attirons une _horde de monstres_ …déclara Riku avec une pointe de défi dans la voix. S'ils n'arrivent pas à nous attrapper."

Sora releva sa tête d'entre ses grandes mains et, derrière sa frange en pics, ses yeux bleu brillants se posèrent avec une surprise déroutée sur son interlocuteur.

"Riku… serait-ce possible que tu me proposes une… course?"

En réponse à cette interrogation incongrue, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés bondit derechef jusqu'à l'entrée de la caverne secrète, pour y débuter une série d'échauffement musculaires basiques mais néanmoins primordiaux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami, qui jusqu'alors affichait encore une mine cendreuse, visiblement éreinté par les périples vécus durant son isolement involontaire. Les joues empourprées par l'excitation, les iris bleus de l'élu semblèrent se ranimer, l'intense couleur du ciel chassant les nuages tempétueux qui les obscurcissaient. Un sourir ostentatoire étira alors les lèvres du Maître de la Keyblade.

"Le dernier arrivé fait la vaiselle?"

"Marché conclu! s'exclama Sora en sautant sur ses jambes, sa vigueur habituelle retrouvée. Tu vas mordre la poussière!"

"C'est ça, cours toujours."

Échangeant des sourires complices et quelque peu nostalgiques, les deux garçons se positionnèrent devant l'entrée de leur cachette en position de départ. Ce fut l'aîné des deux coureurs qui débuta le compte à rebours.

"Trois...deux...un… C'est parti!"

La déflagration causée par leur départ conjoint creusa une cavité légère à l'endroit où leurs pieds se situaient auparavant. Telle une explosion, les deux silhouettes emergèrent des lianes couvrant l'entrée de leur cachette, les plantes longilignes brutalement disjointes de leurs racines se dispersant aux quatres vents dans un cri de douleur inaudible. Contrairement à leurs courses de jeunesse, les deux jeunes hommes se déplaçaient à une vitesse positivement inhumaine: ils défiaient les lois de la gravité, se dépassant alternativement en sautant de sommets culminants ou courant sur des surfaces rocailleuses perpendiculaires au sol. Leur esprit de compétition d'antan éveillé à nouveau, les deux jeunes hommes se narguaient et riaient avec défiance, se surpassant jusqu'à complètement semer l'amoncellement de créatures des bas-fonds qui avaient tenté de les suivre. Keyblades à la main, ils tenaient un score à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux repoussait un monstre entravant leur avancée fulgurante, se prenant au jeu comme les enfants qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus. Finalement, les deux amis d'enfance parvinrent simultanément à destination…

"Et bien, murmura Sora en se grattant la tête, visiblement insatisfait. C'est les filles qui devront faire la vaisselle, j'imagine."

"Je veux bien, répliqua Riku, clairement désappointé par leur égalité, lui aussi. Mais c'est toi qui le leur diras."

"Traître…", lâcha alors Sora, tandis que Riku levait les mains en signe de défense, outragé.

Les jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se tourner vers l'entrée d'une gigantesque caverne, semblable à la gueule ouverte d'un mégalodon, une double rangée de dents acérées marquant la frontière de la porte des enfers. Apercevant des mouvements à l'embrasure, telles des goules ambulantes et affamées, le Maître de la Keyblade effectua une gestuelle militaire, indiquant à son ami de s'approcher discrètement. Sans un mot de plus, Riku et Sora se laissèrent choir à terre puis se mirent alors à ramper en direction de l'évasure cauchemardesque, s'approchant furtivement dans le but de faire un repérage préliminaire du terrain de chasse. Comme l'élu en avait brièvement fait l'inventaire auparavant, l'antre grouillait de démons de toutes tailles: le bruit presque assourdissant de leurs mouvements rampants, de pattes heurtant le sol par milliers, de vociférations bestiales et de battements d'ailes résonnait sur la roche alentour. A l'étonnement des deux héros, l'espace circulaire de la caverne, mimiquant un colisée naturellement taillé dans la roche, ne regroupait pas uniquement une myriade de monstres abyssaux, mais aussi un véritable eldorado de trésors. De nombreux monticules de pièces d'or tapissaient le sol, alors que des pierres précieuses multicolores étaient incrustées dans les murs biscornus de la grotte. Devant tant d'opulence radieuse, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent dut plisser ses yeux turquoise dont l'éclat rivalisait avec ses homologues précieux disséminés de par en par des collines de splendeur. Outre les joyaux qui jonchaient le sol en quantité innombrable, tel du commun gravier, des perles de la taille d'une tête humaine ornaient les crânes de monstres aux allures terrifiantes, perchés sur des ossements incrustés de coquillages scintillants, leurs congénères se battant à leurs pieds afin de défendre leur meneur. Malgré la magnificence des richesses alentour, un réel pandémonium de cannibalisme animait les monstres qui luttaient pour la dominance de ces lieux. Parmi des rivières de sang grenat s'entremêlant avec l'or et les gemmes chatoyantes, des corps inertes se faisaient dévorer par les vainqueurs, d'ignobles bruits d'ingestions se mêlant au capharnaüm omniprésent.

"C'est parfait, murmura Riku à mi-voix. Ils sont tellement occupés à s'entre-tuer, ils ne nous verront pas si nous sommes suffisamment discrets."

"Attends, s'interposa cependant Sora en pointant du doigt une chiroptère particulièrement imposante. Le roi… il est là. Il bloque la sortie..."

Véritablement, au delà de la kyrielle de battement d'ailes, Riku put apercevoir une ouverture ressemblant à la cheminée principale d'un colossal volcan. Au loin, l'on pouvait brièvement apercevoir la lueure d'un ciel ensoleillé, paradis promis par-delà le dédale des abysses démoniaques, immédiatement éteinte à nouveau par la membrane alaire noirâtre de ces créatures de la nuit, Furies infernales bloquant leur unique passage vers la salvation. L'attention de Riku se focalisa soudain sur leur plus grand obstacle: majestueuse et terrible, une chauve-souris albinos semblait somnoler, tête renversée parmi ses innombrables sbires qui tournoyaient autour de leur maîtresse endormie. Auprès de cette colossale créature, ses nombreux servants paraissaient ridiculement insignifiants, bien que leurs bustes velus semblaient plus grands qu'un humain de taille standard. La tête du roi pteropodidae rappelait celle d'un renard polaire, si ce n'est qu'un de ses grands yeux rubis semblait avoir été brutalement percé récemment, une tâche vermeille brisant la blancheur opalescente de sa fourrure. Riku comprit qu'il s'agissait du monstre que Sora avait affronté auparavant, némésis de ses nuits isolées, baleine blanche qu'il traquait tel un homme dénué de raison. Leur plus grand défi serait donc de se soustraire à l'attention de toutes ces abominations, sans se faire repérer par le Roi noctambule qui gardait la sortie. Pour couronner le tout, l'issue libératrice qu'ils convoitaient ressemblait à un tunnel vertical de plusieurs kilomètres de long…

"Sora, je sais que tu es fatigué…concéda Riku après analyse de la situation. Mais les combattre serait inutile et insensé vu le nombre. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Penses-tu pouvoir tenir une Fusion le temps de grimper jusqu'en haut? Je crois que quelques bonds en Forme Maîtrise devraient nous mener jusqu'à la sortie."

"Si ce n'est qu'une seule Fusion, calcula Sora en suivant le regard de son meilleur ami. C'est possible."

Sur ces paroles, les deux jeunes hommes se donnèrent une poignée de mains virile, un sourire confiant ornant leurs visages respectifs.

…

Sora prit une grande inspiration au moment où il sentit l'essence même de Riku se combiner avec la sienne, ses vêtements enchantés l'aspirant en lui comme si son être avait pris la consistance de sable mouvant, ainsi que le scintillement ambré de pierres précieuses. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, la force de son meilleur ami n'afflua pas tout de suite dans ses membres et ses habits ne prirent pas la couleur dorée symbolisant la Forme Maîtrise.

Sora serra les dents, et les poings. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi la Fusion mettait tant de temps à se concrétiser. Car il en était totalement responsable. A cause de ce qu'il avait vécu plus tôt dans le monde des rêves, avec son père…

...l'Elu se refusait à laisser entièrement Riku pénétrer dans son coeur.

Bien que le jeune Maître de la Keyblade fut certainement la seule personne à pouvoir réellement comprendre ce que ressentait Sora actuellement, comme il le lui avait prouvé tantôt dans sa cachette, le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui infliger ça. Car il savait qu'au moment même où il le laisserait entrer jusqu'au plus profond de son coeur, Riku allait pleinement devoir vivre sa peine avec lui. Son meilleur ami dut percevoir qu'il y avait un souci, car Sora sentit bientôt une chaleur réconfortante monter de son plexus jusqu'à sa gorge: contrairement à Iwako, Riku ne pouvait pas lui parler lors des Fusions. Mais il le faisait avec des émotions. Il lui disait qu'il était d'accord de partager sa peine.

Touché par le geste, l'Elu de la Keyblade posa sa grande main sur son pectoral en souriant de reconnaissance et ferma les yeux en soufflant simplement:

"Merci…"

Une puissante lumière explosa tout à coup, la surface de ses habits volant en éclats tels des miroirs pour prendre les couleurs de Maîtrise, et Point du Jour apparaissant dans la main gauche de Sora. Ce dernier baissa un regard inquiet vers son buste lorsqu'il sentit la conscience de Riku flancher, déstabilisée par la vague de mélancolie glacée qui se déversea du coeur de l'Elu dans le sien à l'activation complète de la Forme. Néanmoins, la surprise de son meilleur ami passée, Sora perçut avec soulagement la force du Maître de la Keyblade affluer en lui, augmentant ainsi sa vélocité, sa dextérité ainsi que la puissance de ses muscles.

Ragaillardi et reprenant courage, le jeune homme leva son menton et fixa alors avec défi le lointain sommet du cratère volcanique au-dessus de sa tête, unique point de fuite inaccessible devenu désormais promesse de liberté. Les yeux de Sora, fenêtres de ceux de Riku, analysèrent rapidement la circonférence de la caverne en contre-bas, calculèrent le nombre de monstres présents ainsi que leurs potentiels déplacements puis retournèrent à l'évaluation de la texture de la roche au-dessus d'eux, en vue de leur future ascension. Enfin, lorsque Sora eût laissé suffisamment de temps à Riku pour terminer le calcul de leur trajectoire, il baissa légèrement ses épaules vers l'avant et fléchit les genoux, à la manière d'un coureur d'élite. Ils allaient devoir refaire la course de tantôt mais cette fois-ci, ensemble. Et...ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

"C'est parti…" lâcha finalement Sora avant de partir en trombe.

Après quelques mètres de course horizontale, l'Elu, ayant pris assez de vitesse, sauta contre le mur le plus proche et continua sa débandade de manière verticale. L'idée était de pouvoir prendre un maximum d'élan pour parvenir à sauter au centre exact du cône volcanique, là-même où pointait le premier rocher qui leur servirait de prises. Essayant de se déplacer dans les recoins sombres du tube de lave refroidie afin de duper la vigilance des monstres volants, Sora sentait presque la semelle de ses grandes chaussures noires et jaunes chauffer. Quelque peu étonné, il baissa rapidement la tête et nota alors la traînée lumineuse et sans aucun doute magique que laissaient ces pas dans son sillage et il réalisa soudain: Riku et lui étaient entrés en mode Fluidité, comme jadis pendant leur test de Maîtrise! C'était encore mieux que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé! Avec ça, ils étaient certains de pouvoir arriver jusqu'au bout!

Gonflé d'assurance, et sentant le même sentiment complice traverser la conscience de Riku, Sora accéléra brusquement puis détacha sa voûte plantaire de la paroi en un bond titanesque… et retint son souffle. Les coeurs des deux jeunes hommes battirent à tout rompre tandis que le corps de l'Elu de la Keyblade se retrouvait en pesanteur, suspendu dans le vide comme au ralenti, ses jambes battant l'air dans la tentative désespérée de continuer à lui donner assez d'élan pour parvenir à ses fins.

Le temps parut se remettre en marche au moment exact où les deux mains de Sora attrapèrent avec force une arête à la base du cône de sortie, son corps heurtant douloureusement la roche devant lui dans un gémissement sourd de sa part. Il ne s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau que lorsqu'il put coincer l'une de ses jambes contre une pierre basse, assurant ainsi sa prise.

"On y est… murmura-t-il en fixant de ses yeux océan le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Riku on va y arriver…"

Comme en réponse à son affirmation, un nouveau courant électrique de force, plus violent que lors de leur début de Fusion, traversa le corps de l'Elu. Après avoir trouvé sa prochaine prise sur la paroi en face de lui, Sora mit toutes ses forces dans la flexion puis l'extension de ses jambes, qui le propulsèrent dans la direction voulue… mais trop haut néanmoins. Le corps du jeune homme s'écrasa maladroitement contre la surface grêle. Se sentant glisser vers le bas et paniquant, Sora planta ses doigts dans le mur sableux afin de ralentir sa chute et ferma un oeil de douleur en sentant les grains de sable lui racler le dessous des ongles. Il réussit cependant, in extremis, à s'accrocher à une pointe de pierre et ainsi arrêter sa descente. Haletant à cause de l'effort et du stress, Sora fronça les sourcils, perplexe: à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique, le coeur de Riku s'était affolé, battant à présent en disharmonie avec le sien. L'Elu n'était pas fatigué pourtant… la Fusion semblait instable. Son meilleur ami paraissait tout aussi perdu que lui, ne comprenant pas cette perte de contrôle soudaine.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne baissèrent pas les bras cependant: avec fougue et confiance, Sora s'élança à nouveau en direction de la paroi qu'il venait de quitter, mais visant cette fois-ci quelques mètres au-dessus de sa première prise. Encore une fois malheureusement, il manqua son point d'arrivée et faillit vraiment chuter en arrière avant de pouvoir s'agripper, au dernier moment, à la prochaine prise. Sora n'y comprenait rien: il sentait la force de Riku le traverser de part en part, et ses vêtements n'avaient sans doute jamais briller aussi fort lors d'une Fusion. Donc que pouvait-il bien se passer? En pleine quête de réponses, Sora nota alors un étrange phénomène: le sang dans ses veines s'était mis à bouillir. Une sorte de pulsation énergétique parcourait tout son corps, le gonflant de puissance. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur ses avant-bras tendus par l'effort de grimpe et fronça ses sourcils en V: toutes ses veines étaient apparentes, vibrant sous la surface de sa peau, comme prêtes à éclater.

L'Elu de la Keyblade connaissait cette sensation. Il l'avait déjà ressentie une fois, dans un autre monde qu'ils avaient visité… Sora perçut alors l'esprit de Riku tendre vers le bas de la caverne, intrigué, comme attiré par quelque chose. Réalisant que rester à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du vide n'était pas sage vue l'état de sa Fusion, Sora décida de se laisser gentiment et prudemment glisser vers le bas du cône, dans l'idée de pouvoir peut-être identifier la source de la magie qui les traversait actuellement. Parvenu à l'origine du tube de roche calcaire, Sora parvint à faire apparaître Ame de Roi qu'il scinda alors en deux piolets, lui permettant ainsi de se retrouver presque tête à l'envers contre le plafond de la caverne. Plissant les yeux dans le semi-obscurité de la grotte, le jeune homme laissa Riku emprunter son regard un instant… Il se mit à fixer avec insistance un mur relativement friable caché au fond d'un renfort rocheux. En l'observant de plus près, les yeux océan de Sora parvinrent à y discerner des fissures… ainsi qu'une lumière bleutée qui s'en échappait. Néanmoins, une grosse masse sombre l'empêchait de pouvoir mieux discerner l'origine de la clarté… Ce ne fut que lorsque Sora sentit le coeur de son meilleur ami cogner contre sa poitrine de panique qu'il saisit: cette gigantesque masse mouvante… c'était des centaines de petits monstres qui s'agglutinaient contre ce mur!

L'Elu de la Keyblade voulait rebrousser chemin, cependant l'esprit de Riku était comme obsédé par cette lumière… Il finit par convaincre le corps de Sora de se rapprocher de la source lumineuse, utilisant les piolets qu'il avait dans les mains comme deux griffes d'une chauve-souris pour se déplacer à l'envers sur le plafond. La curiosité finit aussi par piquer l'esprit de Sora quand il fut assez près du nid de monstres et put mieux voir ce qui était caché derrière ce pan de mur: là, inaccessible, flottant au centre d'une cavité creuse et brillant comme un soleil lunaire lévitait…

… un gigantesque cristal.

Sans crier gare, la Fusion se brisa. Sora, après avoir aperçu le corps de Riku s'éjecter du sien et par un prodigieux réflexe, parvint à attraper le biceps de son meilleur ami par la main gauche. L'espace de quelques secondes, le jeune homme croisa le regard turquoise estomaqué de son ami d'enfance, pétrifié, tandis qu'il s'agrippait tant bien que mal à son bras. Malheureusement, le poids du jeune Maître de la Keyblade additionné au sien eut raison de la pauvre pierre dans laquelle Sora avait la deuxième partie de son arme toujours plantée… et la roche céda, les emportant avec elle dans une chute inéluctable accompagnée de cris étranglés par la surprise. Ils s'écrasèrent dans un bruyant fracas vers le centre de la caverne, leur chute soulevant un nuage de poussière grisâtre ponctué de paillettes tout autour d'eux. Sora, après avoir toussé à s'en décrocher les poumons, parvint à se hisser péniblement sur les avant-bras, sonné mais non blessé. Ce qui en soi, était déjà un miracle.

"Toujours entier?" demanda la voix de Riku quelque part sur sa droite.

La main salvatrice de son meilleur ami ne tarda pas à émerger derrière un rideau de sable multicolore, l'aidant de ce fait à se relever. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, l'Elu de la Keyblade déclara, tout en époussetant sa veste noire:

"Toujours entier. Et toi?"

"Pour une raison obscure je n'ai pas la moindre égratignure, affirma Riku en faisant apparaître Point du Jour dans sa main d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Mais cela risque de ne pas durer, j'en ai bien peur…"

Au fur et à mesure de leur discussion en effet, le filtre de particules (qui les camouflait de toute évidence) s'était peu à peu dissipé, leur révélant la terrible vérité: ils se retrouvaient à l'endroit-même qu'ils voulaient éviter.

En plein coeur du nid de monstres.

Sora recula, se plaçant dos à dos avec son meilleur ami, faisant apparaître sa Keyblade à son tour dans une gerbe de lumière qui lui révéla, l'espace d'un instant, des centaines d'yeux luisant d'avidité tout autour d'eux.

"Ca te rappelle pas quelque chose?" ironisa Riku tout en jouant avec le manche de Point du Jour, prêt à riposter au moindre signe d'agressivité.

"J'hésite juste entre deux moments, plaisanta Sora sans cesser de regarder tout autour de lui derrière sa frange en pic. Le soir où l'Ile s'est faite attaquée ou la fois à Jardin Radieux, quand j'avais dû me battre contre bien mille Sans-Coeurs…"

"Je pense qu'on va dépasser ton dernier record dans ce cas…" dit encore le jeune homme avant de courir devant lui pour empaler le premier ennemi à sa portée.

Sora ne se fit pas prier et lança à son tour un Discobole en rompant de ce fait le contact dorsal avec le Maître de la Keyblade. Son arme assomma pas moins de cinq adversaires, et en élimina quelques cinq autres plus frêles, avant de revenir, tel un boomerang, sagement dans sa main. Durant toute la manoeuvre, le jeune homme n'avait cessé de courir au travers de la masse informe de monstres écailleux, évitant des griffes et des crocs au passage. Une fois Ame de Roi à nouveau en sa possession, il bondit et atterrit sur le dos d'une créature fluorescente à l'apparence d'un gros crapaud, qui semblait plus costaude que les autres mais aussi plus bête. Depuis son nouveau perchoir, il put discerner Riku fondre dans un rang ennemi, tel un faucon sur sa proie, et faisant voler en tous sens ses adversaires dans son sillage. Un cri strident ne tarda pas à retentir juste au-dessus de la tête de Sora, qui reconnut sans mal un escadron de Chauve-Souris géantes prêtes à lui tomber dessus. D'un geste sûr, l'Elu plaça sa Keyblade garde contre lui et chargea le sort de feu le plus puissant de son répertoire.

"Brasier X!"

Une colonne de flammes de plusieurs mètres dansa tout autour de lui, menaçant de lui brûler quelques mèches brunes au passage, s'élevant dans les airs telle une tornade vorace. Tous les monstres volants poussèrent un cri de douleur et firent demi-tour, apeurés, tandis que leurs homologues rampants poussaient des gémissements de peur. De coutume, Sora se serait senti vidé de ses forces astrales après une telle dépense de magie, or tel ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, le jeune Porteur eut l'impression que son corps tout entier prenait feu, et ce fut un peu instinctivement (mais aussi dans l'urgence) qu'il relança un Brasier X sur la prochaine salve d'ennemis qui couraient déjà à lui dans une charge vengeresse. Grisé par cette puissance magique insoupçonnée, Sora ne nota pas tout de suite la présence de flammes dansant tout autour de son corps et se contenta de parer d'un revers de lame un crachat empoisonné qui lui était destiné. Après quoi, sa "monture" batracienne décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir et s'ébroua brusquement, l'envoyant valser. Une nouvelle rangée d'ennemis fondant sur lui, le jeune Elu n'eut que le réflexe de sauter sur ses jambes (après une roulade qui lui permit d'esquiver ce qui ressemblait à une mandibule tranchante) et de les menacer de la pointe d'Ame de Roi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un jet de flammes en jaillir, carbonisant une bonne trentaine de monstres devant lui. Effrayé, la vague suivante recula, hésitante, ce qui laissa à Sora le temps de balayer la grotte du regard à la recherche de Riku. Il trouva celui-ci sans peine, en plein coeur de l'action. Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade faisant vriller sa Kebylade telle une lame circulaire, se frayant un chemin dans la pluie de créatures qui fondaient sur lui. Puis, lorsqu'il se sentit acculé, le jeune homme se redressa de toute sa hauteur, évaluant sans doute sa stratégie, Point du Jour au-dessus de sa tête dans son mouvement de garde caractéristique. Le jeune Maître jeta un dernier coup d'oeil turquoise électrique par-dessus son épaule puis, dans un hurlement grave et colérique, arqua ses épaules ainsi que son crâne en arrière. Sous les yeux traumatisés de Sora (qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette attaque) Riku invoqua le pouvoir des Ténèbres en créant deux puissants lasers noirs sortant de chacun de ses bras tendus. Après, il ne lui suffit plus que d'effectuer une rotation sur lui-même, ce qui désintégra littéralement tous les monstres dans un rayon de dix mètres. Sa haine obscure déchaînée, le jeune homme resta quelques instants le dos courbé, reprenant son souffle. Sora profita de l'accalmie (et du no man's land généré par lui) pour se précipiter aux côtés de son meilleur ami. A son approche, Riku se redressa fièrement, replaçant sa frange argentée en pics derrière son crâne, d'un geste qu'il voulait nonchalant, mais qui était sans doute destiné à camoufler son malaise.

"Tu… hésita le Maître de la Keyblade en haussant ses épaules de nervosité. Tu as vu?"

"Tu veux dire ton attaque de zone de Ténèbres de la mort qui tue? ironisa Sora en levant un sourcil tout en repensant à leur combat à la Forteresse Oubliée. Oui mais tant que tu la lances sur nos ennemis et plus JAMAIS sur moi, ça ne me dérange pas que tu l'utilises tu sais…"

"SORA DERRIERE!"

L'Elu eut juste le temps de faire volte-face pour voir une sorte de reptile lui sauter dessus. D'un coup sec du poignet, il métamorphosa Ame de Roi en grand bouclier de cristal et envoya un puissant coup dans la mâchoire de la créature, qui effectua un vol plané sur sa gauche dans un couinement plaintif. Riku, pendant ce temps, avait changé Point du Jour en arbalète sombre et tirait une salve de carreaux blancs sur les monstres qui tentaient de les encercler. Sentant à nouveau une brûlante envie de lancer une déflagration magique, Sora balança encore une fois un Brasier en direction des adversaires volant qui piquaient, toutes griffes dehors, sur son meilleur ami. Carbonisés en plein vol, ils tombèrent comme des mouches aux pieds de Riku, qui haussa un sourcil surpris devant ce massacre.

"Tu n'es pas aussi bon magicien d'habitude…" remarqua-t-il en jetant son arme devenue lance sur une grosse tortue carnivore jaune fluo venant sur leur flancs.

"Je sais pas si c'est cette grotte, supposa Sora en mettant un coup de poing dans la gueule d'une vouivre. Mais mes sorts de feu sont super puissants!"

Riku envoya un puissant coup de pied dans la mâchoire d'un gros crocodile bleu avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt et de dévisager l'Elu de bas en haut. Soudain, il ouvrit de grands yeux turquoise estomaqués et lança:

"Sora! Tu as encore la Clé du Feu sur toi?!"

Tombant des nues, le jeune homme farfouilla rapidement dans une de ses poches de pantalon et en sortit, en effet, la petite clé incandescente.

"Ah oui c'est juste! s'exclama Sora, impressionné que son meilleur ami s'en soit souvenu. Tu nous avais dit de les garder sur nous!"

Contre toute attente, un long sourire peu usuel étira les lèvres claires de Riku alors qu'il trucidait encore un pauvre monstre d'un revers de lame et qu'un jet de sang vert giclait sur sa pommette saillante.

"...ça va?" s'inquiéta Sora qui se protégeait comme il le pouvait derrière son bouclier.

"Désolé, se reprit-il. C'est juste que ça me rassure un peu pour les filles! Elles doivent avoir avec elles les Clés du Vent et de l'Eau et si cela fonctionne de la même manière avec elles, ça devrait leur donner un avantage pour se débrouiller un moment."

"Tu sais Riku? plaisanta Sora en enflammant Ame de Roi. Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elles mais au fond, tu penses pas qu'elles sont plus puissantes que nous de base?"

"C'est pas faux… lâcha son meilleur ami alors que Sora générait une sphère de flammes au bout de sa Keyblade. Hé tu nous fais quoi maintenant?"

Néanmoins, le sort Eclatement avait fini de charger. Sora leva donc les deux bras au-dessus de sa tête et son énorme boule de feu se mit alors à vomir une pluie de petits météores sur les monstres à la ronde, qui se désintégraient à leur contact. Cette fois-ci cependant, la dépense en magie fut trop conséquente et Sora fit disparaître Ame de Roi dans une gerbe d'étincelles pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur ses cuisses et, ainsi penché sur lui-même, reprendre son souffle. Devant les Porteurs de Keyblade, les monstres se dispersèrent soudain en tous sens, fuyant vers les deux petites sorties existantes de la grotte, dans des couinements et des glapissements étouffés.

"C'est… espéra Sora en essuyant la sueur qui coulait de son front à l'aide de son avant-bras. C'est moi qui leur ai fait peur?"

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un sourd grognement retentit dans toute la caverne désertée, faisant trembler le sol sous les pieds des deux jeunes hommes.

"Navré de te décevoir… souffla Riku tout en levant ses yeux étincelants vers une forme mouvante au-dessus de lui. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit toi qui les ai fait fuir..."

 _ **Gros combat de boss au prochain chapitre!**_


	34. Chapter 34: Ardente Terreur 4

_**Non nous ne sommes pas morts! Mais comme prévenu en avance, la fin d'année 2019 et début 2020 ont été très turbulentes pour nous deux, de manière différentes... MAIS voici enfin la suite du monde Moana!**_  
 _ **Petit avertissement néanmoins: ce chapitre a volontairement été écrit dans un but humoristique malgré le fait qu'il contient des éléments scénaristiques importants.**_  
 _ **On vous met aussi au petit défi de trouver toutes les références qu'on y a plus ou moins cachées.**_  
 __  
 _ **Enfin, outre qu'écrire ce chapitre nous a détendus, le scénario avait besoin d'un chapitre plus léger arrivé à ce stade...**_  
 _ **CAUTION: THIS GAME CONTAINS**_  
 _ **VIOLENCE**_  
 _ **RUDE LANGUAGE**_  
 _ **DRUG REFERENCE**_

Un redoutable battement d'ailes retentit au-dessus des deux jeunes hommes, une abondance de poussière s'élevant alors dans les airs en tourbillonnant furieusement. Dans l'espace vide de la caverne, les particules formaient désormais un mélange homogène avec l'atmosphère. La multitude de corpuscules virevoletant aléatoirement et reflétaient la lumière des plantes phosphorescentes qui recouvraient les murs de la grotte, tels d'innombrables fragments d'âmes en suspension. Toussotant et les yeux indisposés par la retombée, Riku aperçut péniblement Sora lever une main en direction de la créature ailée.

"Brasi…AAAATCHOURGHPF!", commença à incanter l'Elu avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Paniqué et comprenant que son ami souhaitait lancer une nouvelle attaque enflammée sur ses ennemis, le maître de la Keyblade s'était jeté sur Sora. Néanmoins, le sortilège fut interrompu avant même que Riku n'eût atteint son ami, le projetant la tête la première dans un monticule de richesses diverses et variées.

"EH-TCHU!" protesta adéquatement l'adolescent depuis l'intérieur de sa meule dorée, la voix pleine de reproches et son corps secoué par de violents éternuements.

"Pardon", s'excusa Riku en se frottant les yeux avant d'envoyer une boule de ténèbres sur une créature ayant vainement tenté d'attaquer son ami temporairement démuni.

Le corps du chiroptère se transforma par conséquent en une sinistre imitation de feux d'artifices. Complétant ce spectacle funeste, Sora jaillit théâtralement de l'amoncellement de trésors qui le dissimulait, hurlant et projetant des pierres précieuses dans les airs tel d'exquis projectiles.

"Tu aurais pu déclencher une explosion de poussière, continua calmement Riku alors qu'il tranchait expéditivement un ennemi en deux. Et puis, tu as déjà utilisé trop de mana. Je refuse de devoir te porter jusqu'à la sortie, donc interdiction d'utiliser tes sorts de feu."

"La poussière ça explose? s'égosilla difficilement son meilleur ami entre deux éternuements, crachant un galion dans l'oeil d'une chauve-souris avant de lui écraser le crâne d'un coup d'Âme de Roi. Mais ma chambre alors?!"

"Non mais Sora, soupira Riku, ses yeux larmoyant cachés derrière ses paupières closes. Un certain nombre de conditions doivent être réunies pour provoquer une combustion suffisamment rapide...!"

Sans s'arrêter, Riku attrapa soudainement Sora par le bras et, à l'image d'un lanceur de disque olympique, envoya son ami dans un nuage d'ennemis. A l'aide d'une large frappe circulaire, celui-ci extermina rapidement les adversaires l'entourant avant d'être assailli par une nouvelle vague de sbires. S'ébrouant bruyamment, Sora se laissa tomber hors de la nuée de créatures nocturnes afin d'atterrir aux côté du Maître de la Keyblade dans une roulade maîtrisée, à l'issue de laquelle il effectua un léger Soin rapide sur lui-même.

"ESUNA"! s'exclama finalement Riku, se rappelant de l'unique sort de soin que sa soeur lui avait gracieusement appris.

En guise de remerciement, Sora leva un gros pouce en sa direction et le gratifia d'une vue imprenable sur sa dentition. Enfin libérés des altérations d'état qui les accablaient, sans doute provoquées par le battements d'aile de la chauve-souris albinos, Riku comprit que leur ennemi ne les approcherait pas de son plein gré. Ses attaques semblaient se focaliser sur le désarmement de ses adversaires, afin de les rendre plus vulnérables vis-à-vis de son armée aérienne, responsable des attaques physiques.

"Mine de rien, continua l'Élu en regardant la nuée de chiroptera volant loin au-dessus de sa tête, leurs ailes en mouvements continus filtrant la lumière dans l'espace poussiéreux. On pourrait tous les exploser..."

"Et nous avec, murmura Riku avant d'arracher l'aile d'un serviteur du roi blanc qui, tel Icare, avait volé trop près du guerrier de la lumière. T'as pas plutôt une arme à distance? Qui ne provoque pas d'étincelles de préférences? Nous devons dégager ce passage ou ce sera impossible d'atteindre le sommet..."

"J'ai ça!", s'enthousiasma le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en exhibant fièrement deux pisto-arbalètes ressemblant dangereusement à des armes à feu.

"..."

Riku leva un sourcil réprobateur, observant les ustensils entre les mains de son meilleur ami avec inquiétude. La discussion allègre des deux jeunes guerriers fut cependant interrompue par un son strident, les forçant à se couvrir les deux oreilles in extremis pour protéger leur ouïe de potentiels dégâts phoniques. D'un même mouvement synchrone, les jeunes hommes relevèrent leur menton vers le dôme au-dessus d'eux lorsqu'un vent puissant vint leur fouetter le visage. Piquant majestueusement en leur direction, ses ailes blanches illuminant la masse sombre de ses acolytes qui s'écartaient à son approche, une titanesque chauve-souris poussa un nouveau hurlement à leur glacer le sang. Le fameux roi daignait donc enfin pointer le bout de son museau… Sora s'empressa de se redresser de toute sa hauteur, gonflant sa poitrine et fixant la créature fantomatique virevoltant au-dessus de sa tête, la narguant de son regard sanguinaire.

"Nous voilà à nouveau face-à-face... déclama Sora, affichant un sourir carnassier et pointant son ennemi d'un poing menaçant. Roi Blanc, ton heure a sonné!"

Riku, quant à lui, ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux face à tant d'héroïsme stéréotypé. Néanmoins, la surprise de cet échange de cris bestiaux et de paroles saugrenues passée, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade sentit le bout de ses doigts le picoter étrangement. Il voulut alors baisser la tête pour observer les extrémités de ses membres, mais sa tête refusa d'écouter les instructions de son cerveau et il se retrouva à contempler placidement le plafond nu de la grotte.

"Oh non…"

Riku décida ensuite de lever la tête et, comme il l'avait tragiquement craint, elle s'abaissa. Choqué, le jeune maître de la Keyblade aperçut alors son meilleur ami qui courait en cercle tel un écervelé, hurlant et tapant dans le sol avec son arme légendaire. Soudainement, un ennemi aérien s'approcha de l'Élu depuis la gauche.

"A gauche!", s'exclama Riku, se maudissant postérieurement de ne pas avoir pris en considération leur situation de confusion en indiquant l'orientation inverse.

Contre toute attente cependant, l'Élu de la Keyblade leva Âme de Roi en direction du monstre et l'arme entra en contact avec la créature ailée, l'envoyant valser contre un pan de mur à l'opposé de Sora.

"Excellente réaction Sora", le félicita Riku, heureux que son ami semblait maîtriser la désorientation provoquée par l'attaque de leur ennemi.

"Je voulais attaquer l'autre gauche! Mais du coup ça a fonctionné!"

Pleins de regrets, comprenant que les problèmes moteurs de son ami d'enfance l'avaient sauvé de leur handicap actuel, Riku voulut se masser la tempe mais, en lieu et place, se caressa la cuisse d'un doigt fatigué. Profitant de cet instant, leur ennemi aérien piqua en leur direction et, alors que Sora voulait éviter le museau gargantuesque de la créature, il sauta dedans tel un enfant face à un lac à la surface limpide et accueillante.

C'est ainsi que l'Élu de la Keyblade disparut dans la gueule de leur ennemi.

"Sora!" hurla Riku, voulant s'élancer en avant mais courant à reculons et se prenant un mur. Alors que d'autres chauve-souris subalternes rejoignaient la mêlée au sol, se concentrant sur le seul combattant n'ayant pas été avalé par leur roi, Riku essayait d'analyser ses mouvements en frappant aléatoirement autour de lui. Finalement plus à l'aise, il parvint à faire reculer ses assaillants suffisamment, se créant une opportunité de libération:

"ESUNA, tenta d'incanter le maître de la Keyblade en abaissant Point du Jour au sol, avant de réitérer le sort une seconde fois accompagné du mouvement inverse. ESUNA!"

Enragé, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se rua en direction du monstre ayant ingurgité son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus d'un cils. Il paraissait méditatif et en pleine indigestion, son ventre protestant bruyamment contre la nature turbulente de son dernier aliment. Ouvrant un portail des ténèbres devant lui, Riku sauta à l'intérieur et se laissa réapparaître au-dessus du roi chauve-souris, atterrissant sur le pelage blanc recouvrant son dos ailé.

"ESUNA", répéta-t-il une dernière fois, espérant que le sort parviendrait à soigner son ami emprisonné par l'estomac de la créature, avant de trancher l'une de ses membranes translucides d'un revers de Point du Jour.

Au même instant, une soudaine protubérance saillit d'en dessous des côtes du monstre. La chair du monarque blanc se déchira en cet endroit telles les pages d'un livre, laissant transparaître la lame d'Âme de Roi. Avec un mouvement brusque, l'arme créa une ouverture béante dans le ventre de leur ennemi, qui poussa un hurlement lancinant en tentant vainement de se débattre contre les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient pris son corps d'assaut. Sautant en direction de la plaie, Riku plongea son bras à l'intérieur de la blessure et attrapa celui de Sora. D'un mouvement fluide, il parvint à extraire l'Elu de l'intestin de la chauve-souris albinos, dont les organes internes se répandaient sur le sol dans une marée de liquide fumant. Recouvert de sang et de sécrétions visqueuses, Sora poussa une lamentation de dégoût, crachant quelque chose par terre en s'époussetant frénétiquement.  
"Franchement, je recommande pas, protesta-t-il en secouant vigoureusement sa crinière. Merci, c'était dégueulasse! Au début, je voulais sortir par sa bouche mais à la place, j'avançais plus profondément dans sa gorge à cause du sort de confusion! J'ai vraiment eu peur de me transformer en intoxication alimentaire..."

"Cessons les plaisanteries Sora, coupa finalement le Maître de la Keyblade tandis qu'il venait d'envoyer une chauve-souris, tentant de sauver leur souverain, sur une de ses soeurs tel un projectile fulgurant. Faisons-les disparaître."

Sur ces paroles, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés effectua un mouvement circulaire avec ses mains, les particules de poussières voletant devant lui adoptant une couleur inquiétante. La brume sombre paraissait suivre les mouvement de son créateur, s'envolant en direction de leurs ennemis aériens. Rapidement, toutes les chauves-souris se retrouvèrent entourés du nuage ténébreux et, après quelques secondes de non-réaction, les plus petites d'entre elles se mirent à tomber par centaines telles les feuilles mortes d'un erable en automne. Les carcasses s'entassant sur le sol de la caverne permirent à l'élu de la Keyblade de les gravir tels des escaliers macabres, lui permettant d'atteindre les derniers soldats chiroptères restés en retrait. Le jeune homme envoya une salve de projectiles de lumière à l'aide de ses doubles arbalètes en direction de la petite armée survivante. Au sol, les gémissements de leur monarque se faisaient de plus en plus faibles, provoquant une panique généralisée parmi ses troupes disséminées. Hurlant de douleur, la plupart des créatures cherchèrent refuge en s'élevant plus haut dans le tunnel perpendiculaire qui menait à la sortie, tandis que les plus ferventes s'agglutinèrent autour de leur monarque à terre, le protégeant de leurs frêles petits corps.

"Et maintenant? questionna Sora, déçu. Ce lâche se cache derrière ses minions."

Maintenant que la caverne avait été désertée, les deux amis d'enfance étaient seuls à observer le nuage de mammifères volants s'agglutinant dans le tunnel au-dessus de leur tête. Les créatures semblaient avoir compris que leurs ennemis étaient infiniment plus puissants que leur apparence juvénile ne le laissait présager. Alors qu'elles se battaient pour leur survie, Sora et Riku semblaient presque s'amuser, échangeant des plaisanteries en exterminant leurs frères et soeurs gisant sur le sol. Constatant que le Roi tant réputé n'affichait plus aucune hostilité à leur égard -il semblait les craindre au contraire- Riku décida de vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers le mur qui l'avait tant fasciné depuis leur grimpe ascensionnelle et envoya nonchalamment une boule des ténèbres en sa direction. La façade rocheuse s'écroula misérablement aux pieds du maître de la Keyblade, qui se figea immédiatement face au trésor autrefois dissimulé: une pierre d'un bleu intense flottait dans une fissure, brillante et céleste.

"Mais c'est un cristal de Lux! S'exclama Sora en accourant à travers les gravats, dépassant Riku et ne s'arrêtant qu'à proximité préjudiciable de la pierre luisante. On peut l'utiliser pour sauver les filles, Riku!"

Le maître de la Keyblade hésita un instant, mais finit par rejoindre son meilleur ami dans la petite caverne adjacente. Plus il s'approchait de la source lumineuse, plus il sentait son sang palpiter dans ses veines. Comme pris d'une fièvre, il secoua ses bras fébrilement, tentant en vain de faire disparaître l'étrange sensation. Simultanément, ses membres étaient parcourues d'une puissance enivrante, que seule lui conférait d'habitude l'utilisation accrue des ténèbres.

"Je ne sais pas si on devrait le toucher Sora", murmura-t-il en se rappelant l'altération néfaste de son esprit lorsque tant d'énergie circulait dans ses veines.

"Pourquoi? l'interrogea son meilleur ami en le fixant de ses grand yeux curieux. C'est de la lumière! Ca ne peut qu'avoir que de bons effets sur nous!"

"Cette sensation me rappelle excessivement ce que j'ai vécu quand Ansem avait pris possession de mon corps…avoua le Maître de la Keyblade dans un frisson. J'ai bien peur qu'un abus de lumière ne serait pas moins dangereux qu'un abandon aux ténèbres..."

"Hayate avait dit quelques chose comme ça, se rappela subitement Sora en fronçant ses sourcils en V. Des gars se seraient entretués pour s'en procurer…"

"Cela dit, murmura Riku en ouvrant et fermant son poing, fixant ses veines étrangement luminescentes avec fascination. Tu n'as pas tort quand tu dis que ça pourrait nous aider à sauver les filles. Reste à savoir à quel prix…"

"N'importe lequel, répondit Sora sans hésitation. ça fait trop longtemps qu'elles sont coincées sur cette île… avec cette...chose."

Levant les yeux vers son ami, Riku ne vit que l'expression emplie de détermination de l'Élu qui fixait le cristal géant devant eux, poings serrés le long du corps. Pas l'ombre d'un doute n'obstruait la pureté de ses iris bleus, rappelant au jeune homme aux cheveux argentés pourquoi son cadet avait été finalement choisi par la Keyblade et non lui.

"Alors ne les faisons plus attendre, répondit l'ainé avec un sourir forfaitaire. Nous allons absorber de la Lux, mais n'en prenons qu'un peu. Histoire de ne pas devenir fous…"

Échangeant un dernier regard décidé, les deux jeunes hommes posèrent conjointement leur paumes sur le cristal flottant, fermant leurs yeux sous leurs sourcils froncés. Immédiatement, une sensation incomparable s'empara de l'esprit du maître de la Keyblade. Une impression de brûlure surgit depuis le bout de ses doigts, le sang paraissant bouillonannt dans ses veines agissant tel un conducteur, amenant une puissance incalculable jusqu'à ses organes vitaux avant de plonger dans les tréfonds de son coeur et de s'emparer de sa conscience. Son pouls s'accélérant brutalement, Riku ne put que comparer la sensation à celle qu'il ressentait lorsqu'Iwako s'approchait trop près de lui, la douce odeur des freesia envahissant ses narines presque instantanément et touchant des parties de son âme qu'il pensait inexistantes. Son cerveau apparemment court-circuité, Riku ne parvint pas à détacher sa main du cristal, absorbant la lumière en lui tel un voyageur découvrant une oasis dans un désert aride pour la première fois après un long périple. Finalement, le flux s'arrêta brusquement, déstabilisant son hôte temporaire et le laissant sur sa soif. Tombant à la renverse, Riku atterrit sur un parterre rugueux et parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Face à lui, il nota Sora identiquement affalé sur le sol et, brisé en milles morceaux entre leurs deux corps tremblants, les éclats pâles et ternes d'un cristal autrefois fabuleusement rayonnant.

"Merde", souffla le maître de la Keyblade horrifié.

"Riku, s'exclama énergiquement Sora en se tournant vers son ami, ses yeux bleus étrangement brillants, tel de la lave en fusion. Riku! Riku! Riku!"

"SORA, s'entendit hurler le maître de la Keyblade. Sora, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait! Sora!?"

Tremblant, les joues terriblement empourprées, l'Élu de la Keyblade sauta sur ses pieds avec une incroyable vélocité avant de faire les milles pas, marmonnant frénétiquement en regardant fixement son partenaire de crime tout en gesticulant de ses deux bras.

"C'était trop fort, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, j'ai pensé à Hayate, c'était trop bien, non mais vraiment, TROP bien… Riku je m'sens bizarre."

"Ta gueule, je veux pas savoir."

"Je suis sérieux, marmonna l'Elu en réduisant ses yeux à deux fentes pour le fixer intensément. Je me sens _vraiment_ bizarre. Je vois tout un peu bizarre. Riku, tes cheveux sont roses, non bleus, non… rouges? ça te va bien tu sais?"

"Il faut qu'on se calme Sora, s'exclama Riku hystériquement en empoignant son interlocuteur par les épaules, le secouant tel un prunier. Attend!...J'ai une idée."

"Quoi? mugit l'élu en faisant des pompes sur place. Quelque chose pour nous calmer? Pour _canaliser_ toute cette _**énergie**_ qui me traverse?"

"On fait la course jusqu'en haut!" S'extasia en réponse le maître de la Keyblade, pointant du doigt le tunnel du volcan tel un explorateur découvrant de nouvelles terres.

"Carrément! éructa son meilleur ami en lançant un joyeux poing en l'air. Je vais t'éclater, mec! T'éclater, tu vas pas en croire tes orteilles!"

"Je comprends pas ce que tu dis mais d'accord!"

Anormalement euphoriques et rigolant à gorge déployée, les deux jeunes héros énergisés se frayèrent un chemin parmi l'océan de dépouilles qu'ils avaient créés plus tôt dans la journée. Ils levèrent la tête vers le ciel, le tunnel vertical toujours bloqué par l'essaim de chauves-souris effrayées.

"On les défonce au passage?" proposa Riku en souriant radieusement.

"Graaaave...!" répondit l'honorable guerrier de la lumière, les yeux pétillants.

Ainsi, tels des dieux ravageurs et impitoyables, les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent en direction de la sortie. Leurs nombreuses victimes, comprenant le danger imminent, tentèrent de s'échapper. Mais certaines, les plus jeunes d'entre elles, comme tétanisées face à une catastrophe naturelle, furent tragiquement emportées par un vent impitoyable.

"Ma grand-mère serait plus rapide que toi Riku! le provoqua l'Élu de la Keyblade alors que ses chaussures créaient des étincelles bleues sur la roche. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, t'as embrassé un escargot?"

"Parle pour toi, espèce de nourrisson lubrique! Je parie que Hayate bave comme un caniveau quand elle dort."

"C'est bas Riku, l'admonesta l'Élu en le regardant avec jugement, s'encoublant avant de rouler verticalement et de se relever afin de continuer sa course, désinvolte. Même pour le type qui m'a abandonné au milieu d'un château rempli de monstres avec une épée en bois! Je ne peux pas insulter Iwako!"

"Touché."

Arrivé en haut, Riku fut momentanément ébloui par l'intensité du soleil surfacien, l'éclat bleu du ciel dégagé lui ravageant les iris désormais habituées à l'obscurité souterraine. Soudainement, il sentit son estomac se retourner comme une machine à laver et, atterrissant sur le rebord rocheux d'une île volcanique entourée d'un océan céruléen aux dimensions insondables, il déversa le contenu inexplicablement orange de son estomac. Se sentant immédiatement mieux, il se redressa juste à temps pour attrapper Sora, qui s'était jeter dans ses bras en émergeant du cratère.

"Libre! Enfin _libre_! Riku, je t'aime!"

Observant avec angoisse les cheveux bleus de son meilleur ami fondre sur son épaule, Riku comprit enfin leur situation.

"Sora, souffla-t-il avec stupéfaction. Nous sommes drogués."

"La lumière c'est de la drogue? questionna le jeune homme en massant les joues de son ami d'enfance. Mais noooon!"

"Tu aurais dû mieux écouter Hayate, grogna Riku en acceptant le geste étrange de son ami, qui étirait sa bouche pour vérifier si son visage avait les muscles nécessaires aux expressions humaines basiques. Si la Lux agit sur notre organisme tel un stupéfiant conventionnel, alors nous devons faire attention à ne pas perdre tout contrôle et ne pas nous lancer dans des actions irréfléchies! De plus, l'effet ne va pas durer éternellement, et nous devons éviter de succomber à une rechute en plein combat. On risquerait d'être dans un sale état..."

"Attends, je dois vomir."

Comprenant la situation, Riku repoussa brutalement son ami, encore recouvert des entrailles de leur ennemi ailé, qui chuta en bas de la paroi rocheuse qui les encerclait de toutes parts. Inquiet d'avoir accidentellement tué son meilleur ami, Riku s'empressa de sauter dans le vide à son tour et atterrit à plat dans l'eau, évitant de justesse les résidus gastriques à la couleur indéchiffrable de l'Élu de la lumière. Ne voyant pas Sora, Riku submergea sa tête sous l'eau et y trouva enfin son ami d'enfance. Ce bain impromptu dans l'océan lui avait visiblement fait beaucoup de bien: le jeune homme s'était défait de ses vêtements imbibés de liquides gastriques et de sang et nageait désormais en caleçon, parlant avec un poisson et trémoussant agilement son corps à la manière d'un dauphin.

"Doudou fait venir le soleil!" s'exclama finalement le jeune homme en sortant la tête de l'eau, ses vêtement abandonnés flottant tout autour de lui.

"Y a déjà trop de soleil Sora, marmonna Riku en flottant à la surface scintillante. Ca m'aveugle un peu."

"C'est pas grave Riku, le rassura son meilleur ami en barbotant autour de lui, en parfaite adéquation avec l'élément aquatique. T'es plus fort aveugle!"

"C'est juste, admit sans réserve le jeune homme avant de secouer ses cheveux argentés. Bon… Concentrons-nous Sora… Il faut trouver les filles!"

"C'est par où?", s'interrogea son ami d'enfance en grattant ses cheveux.

"Le plus loin possible de ton vomi, grommela le jeune homme en crawlant en direction du rivage. Je propose qu'on fasse une réunion stratégique hors de l'eau."

Quand Riku émergea des flots, ses vêtements humides collaient désagréablement à son épiderme hypersensible, les fibres irritant sa peau par des frottement continus. Écoeuré par cette sensation désagréable, il décida d'imiter son meilleur ami et commença à se déshabiller à son tour. Assis par terre en sous-vêtements, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à entasser des pierres représentant leur emplacement et celui, potentiel, des filles sur l'île de Te-Ka. Soudainement, Sora se figea et regarda son poing levé au ciel fixement, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

"Pourquoi tu tires cette tête de demeuré?" demanda Riku alors qu'il cachait le caillou représentant Iwako dans une poche de sa veste, qui trainait par terre.

Initialement statique, l'Elu jeta soudainement quelque chose dans la mer, un sentiment étrange de rage accompagnant son geste inexpliqué.

"Trouve Hayate, noble St-Jacques!"  
Reconnaissant le coquillage que l'océan avait offert à Sora suite à leur arrivée dans ce monde, Riku le regarda couler lamentablement en déplorant la délicatesse que cet aliment aurait pu représenté poêlé avec un bon petit vin, bien sec. Dépité, Riku frappa Sora sur l'arrière de la tête. L'océan parut consentir à ce geste, car il recracha sauvagement le présent à la tête de son élu, qui le rattrapa avec un réflexe surhumain. Irascible, l'eau commença à onduler anormalement avant de prendre la forme d'une Keyblade que Riku ne reconnaissait pas. Puis, semblant penser que son interlocuteur était profondément retardé intellectuellement, le porte-clé accroché au manche de l'arme s'amplifia, grandissant avant d'éclater à la figure de l'Elu en une gerbe de particules d'eau multicolores.

"Un porte-clé!" comprit enfin Sora en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade dans sa main directrice.

Ôtant avec émotion le petit pendentif cristallin que le roi de l'Atlantide lui avait offert au moment où sa vie s'éteignait, Sora accrocha la coquille en éventaille au sommet du pommeau. Lorsque l'arme débuta finalement sa métamorphose, posée sur le sable à ses pieds, Sora commença à pleurer. Ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues alors qu'il plaçait le petit cristal bleu autour de sou cou, superposé à la couronne qui ornait déjà ses clavicules. De retour entre les mains calleuses de l'Élu, Chaîne Royale se prolongea alors, formant une lame bleu roi se resserrant au centre avant de former un cintre en forme de tête de léviathan turquoise à la pointe de l'arme. La garde semblait être composée de deux cornes d'espadon blancs, recouvertes de nervures dorées sillonnant leurs reliefs hélicoïdaux. Reliant les quillons au pommeau, une pince de crabe céruléenne formait un arc protecteur autour du manche recouvert d'un ruban de cuir bleu nuit.

"Coeur de l'océan, murmura le jeune homme en faisant deux frappes dans le vide, testant l'équilibre de l'arme entre ses mains aguerries. J'ai hâte de découvrir tous tes secrets..."

Pendant que Sora parlait à sa nouvelle arme, Riku se tourna brusquement vers lui, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il pointait l'horizon.

"UTILISE TON COEUR!" ordonna le maître de la Keyblade, ses yeux turquoise injectés de sang.

"Je vais le faire, se défendit le jeune homme aux cheveux en pics, se couvrant une oreille tout en grimaçant. Mais arrête de me hurler dessus! Je ne suis pas sourd!"

Bombant son torse dénudé, l'Élu de la Keyblade tendit Coeur de l'Océan devant lui, l'allure fière malgré le caleçon recouvert de petits vaisseaux gummis qu'il arborait comme unique pièce vestimentaire.

"Que mon coeur soit la clé qui me guide!" clama-t-il en haussant le menton, son second bras faisant la pose derrière lui.

Alors qu'un rayon lumineux cyclopéen explosa au bout de l'arme légendaire tel un rayon laser titanesque, Riku suivit la lumière du regard en plissant les paupières, ébloui.

"C'est par là", trancha-t-il pendant que Sora faisait une danse de la victoire derrière lui. Mais que va-t-on faire de nos vêtements.. Je refuse de les laisser me couvrir à nouveau dans cette condition…"

Brusquement, Sora se tourna vers son ami, un sourir carnassier déformant son visage innocent.

"Tiens-les en l'air Riku! Je sais quoi faire!"

S'éxecutant, les joues du maître de la Keyblade furent bientôt remplies d'air, ses gencives ridiculeusement exposées, alors que le sort typhon de Sora détonnait sur lui tel un puissant foehn. Pendant que son ami d'enfance maintenait son sortilège, Riku s'empressa d'exposer tour à tour tous leurs vêtements. Finalement, tous étaient relativement secs, leurs pièces en cuir malheureusement exclues du lot.

"Ca fera l'affaire."

Enfin à demi-vêtus de nouveau, les deux jeunes hommes rangèrent les hauts de leurs accoutrements dans les poches de pantalon de Sora et, sans se soucier de la logique de cette scène, se mirent à courir sur l'étendue interminable d'eau qui les séparaient des élues de leurs coeurs.

"Eh Riku! s'exclama Sora en regardant ses énormes pieds avancer sans gêne sur une surface liquide. On courre sur l'eau!"

"Ne réfléchis pas, avance."

Stimulés par la puissance de la Lux circulant dans leurs veines, les deux adolescents volaient pratiquement au-dessus de l'océan, parcourant des kilomètres sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, leurs corps légers comme le vent et leurs connexions neuronales surchauffant alors que des hallucinations semblaient danser incessamment derrières leurs paupières. Après approximativement une heure de course effrénée, les deux amis d'enfance aperçurent enfin les roches volcaniques, caractéristiques de l'habitat de l'ardente terreur. Depuis l'ombre de l'îlot, des nuages noirâtres rappelaient les esprits vengeurs s'échappant du styx par intermittence. Repérant le coin de l'île vers lequel leur boussole laser semblait les mener, Riku aperçut une minuscule ouverture et, à l'aide de ses sens sensiblement augmentés par le stimulant quantique qui circulait encore dans son organisme, il parvint même à reconnaître les fines silhouettes des deux femmes qu'ils désiraient si ardemment retrouver.

"Elles sont là! hurla-t-il euphorique en accélérant encore sa cadence. Les filles!"

"Les filles!", beugla à son tour Sora son visage enflammé par l'exultation, des larmes s'échappant sans retenue de ses globes oculaires erratiques.

Atteignant enfin l'embouchure de la caverne, miraculeusement sans se faire repérer par le monstre de lave malgré leur état étrange, Riku se jeta sur Iwako assise par terre et s'empressa de lui faire le plus gros câlin qu'il n'eût jamais effectué de sa vie sur un être humanoïde et de son plein gré. Relevant la tête, le jeune homme aperçut le regard tétanisé que leur défenseuse posait sur lui, juste avant qu'elle ne subisse elle-même le tacle de l'Élu de la Keyblade. Comme happée par une locomotive en mouvement, elle est Sora s'écrasèrent contre un pan de mur de la cachette dans un grand bruit sourd.

"Riku?! s'exclama Iwako en chuchotant, visiblement déstabilisée par les pleurs silencieux s'échappant des yeux rougis de leurs compagnons masculins. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?!"

"Haya, bafouilla Sora entre deux reniflements bruyants. Mon père… il est mort. Et tu n'étais pas là..."

Entendant ces paroles, le coeur de Riku se resserra à nouveau et, malgré les tentatives vaines de la jeune femme entre ses bras de le calmer en caressant son dos nu, un barrage de larmes compatissantes furent libérées.

S'extirpant de son tas de pierre, Hayate attrapa le visage bouffi de Sora entre ses mains gantées et le fixa avec incertitude avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie, profondément démunie elle aussi.

"Iwako… leurs pupilles sont anormalement dilatées, je me trompe?"

Étonnée, la magicienne releva le visage pâle du maître de la Keyblade qui s'agrippait désespérément à elle, procédant à un examen clinique des iris turquoises du jeune homme. "Tu as raison, répondit-elle en posant une main sur le front légèrement transpirant de Riku. On dirait qu'ils ont pris une substance… j'ai même peur qu'ils aient été victimes d'un surdosage… mais de quoi?"

"De Lux, répliqua sans hésitation la défenseuse, rendant désormais son étreinte à l'Élu qui avait enfoui son visage dans son cou en sanglotant. Tu peux les soigner?"

"Je peux essayer, admit la jeune femme en baissant ses yeux en amande, inquiète, avant de faire apparaître Cristal de Givre entre ses mains albâtres. Esuna!"

Après quelques instants d'extrême incertitude, les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent enfin leurs jérémiades, les spasmes qui parcouraient sporadiquement tous leurs membres s'arrêtant alors qu'un silence et une immobilité profonds s'emparèrent immédiatement d'eux.

Ils ne bougeaient plus.

"Sora!"

"Riku?"

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient écriées simultanément, audiblement inquiètes pour leurs amis soudainement devenus statiques. Tandis qu'Iwako s'emparait prestement du poignet du maître de la Keyblade afin de vérifier son pouls, celui-ci retira doucement sa main, baissant la tête avec honte.

"J'aurais dû m'en douter… murmura-t-il en se cachant le visage de la paume. L'altération d'état folie..."  
"Riku… se lamenta à son tour Sora. Cache-moi."

"Que vous est-il arrivé? trancha Hayate d'une voix dure. Vous êtes complètement imprégnés de Lux! Encore maintenant, elle émane de vous comme un raz-de-marrée."

"On a trouvé un cristal, avoua Sora penaud en se rapprochant discrètement du corps confortable qui l'enlaçait encore. Puis on voulait se charger _juste un peu_ pour nous aider à sortir plus rapidement du monde des monstres… Mais ça a mal tourné."

"Je vois ça, rétorqua Hayate le ton sévère, en le dévisageant de ses yeux célestine. Je me souviens pourtant vous avoir parlé des conséquences de ce type de pratiques durant la Guerre des Keyblades? Mes paroles n'auraient-elles aucun crédit à vos yeux?"

"Je reconnais que nous avons agi de manière irréfléchie, admit Riku en se tournant vers la défenseuse afin de lui faire face, assis par terre aux côtés de la magicienne. Mais nous étions dans une situation… particulière. Le monde dans lequel nous nous trouvions était gouverné par la sauvagerie. Quand j'ai retrouvé Sora là-bas, il avait failli se faire dévorer la jambe et son état psychologique était instable. Nous devions _sortir_."

"Il n'y avait pas moyen d'utiliser une fusion?"  
"Non, Sora avait épuisé toutes ses ressources en matière de potions et de magies. Une armée de monstres, bien que battue en retraite, aurait profité de n'importe quel moment de faiblesse. Sans parler de votre appel alarmiste, qui nous dictait de ne pas perdre une seule seconde."

"Si je comprends bien, interjecta Iwako en s'approchant du maître de la Keyblade, l'observant toujours d'un oeil analytique. Vous avez consommé cette Lux… pour venir nous aider?"

"En même temps, se défendit Sora à son tour en lâchant enfin Hayate pour remettre son t-shirt. Après votre appel _ultra flippant_ , on était mort d'inquiétude! On était coincé là-bas et… j'avais vraiment peur que vous..."

Les mots du jeune homme moururent subitement dans sa gorge et il se détourna afin d'ajuster ses vêtements à nouveau parfaitement secs, cachant son visage derrière sa frange en pics. Se rappelant de son propre état de nudité, Riku s'empressa de récupérer le t-shirt et la veste que lui tendait son meilleur ami mutique, et le maître de la Keyblade comprit qu'il lui demandait silencieusement de reprendre le relais de cette discussion.

"Bref, nous étions désorientés et inquiets. Et soudainement la solution s'est présentée à nous et nous avons tenté le diable. Clairement, nous avons échoué et auront appris de cette erreur… Pardon."

Les deux jeunes femmes observèrent tour à tour les visages pantois de leurs deux compagnons masculins et une once d'inquiétude passa dans les prunelles d'Iwako tandis qu'une moue compatissante remuaient les traits jusque là si tendus de Hayate.

"Bon, commença finalement Iwako en enfilant sa main dans celle du jeune homme qui s'excusait la tête baissée. Nous aussi sommes heureuses de vous avoir de nouveau auprès de nous. Nous étions vraiment inquiètes..."

"C'est vrai... admit à contre-coeur la défenseuse qui fixait subtilement le torse malheureusement toujours dénudé de Riku. Vous nous avez manqué et… je n'aurais pas dû vous réprimander de la sorte. Les circonstances m'étaient inconnues et j'étais remontée de vous voir arriver dans un état si désastreux..."

"Haya…sourit Iwako. Tu peux juste admettre que tu étais morte d'inquiétude tu sais…"

"Les amis, souffla finalement Sora en se tournant vers ses trois compagnons. Je suis tellement heureux qu'on soit de nouveau tous ensemble, vous pouvez pas imaginer!"

"Oui, reconnut Riku en hochant la tête, souriant facétieusement. Apparemment, nos cerveaux régressent en votre absence. Les filles, vous êtes condamnées à rester avec nous pour qu'on ne meurt pas dans la misère."

"Et l'humiliation, ajouta Hayate en affichant un sourir vainqueur tout en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Par contre, j'accepte une _régression_ à une époque où les vêtements étaient superflus!"

"Hayate…" soupira Iwako avec abandon.

"Bon, s'exclama finalement Sora en tapant des mains. La Clé de la Terre est avec Maui! Moi je propose ça: on le trouve, on la prend, on repart!"

"Bon plan, conclut Riku avec un sourir narquois. Ton coeur magique pourra sans doute nous dire où il est."

Au moment où Sora voulait rétorquer avec une remarque cinglante, un tremblement de terre violent vint ébranler le terrain sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Immédiatement, Riku tira sur le bras d'Iwako et la souleva d'un geste fluide, la calant contre son torse. Les quatre compagnons sortirent alors au pas de course du petit abris rocheux qui les dissimulait, et aperçurent avec horreur que Te-Ka s'était éveillée. Contrairement à leurs attentes cependant, elle ne se trainait pas vers leur replis, mais semblait focaliser toute son attention dans la direction opposée. Au loin, Riku discerna finalement la silhouette familière du bateau de Moana, la jeune femme naviguant seule sur les flots, faisant cap vers une mort certaine.

"On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule face à cette chose", murmura Iwako en tressaillant.

"Nous ne pouvons pas la vaincre, ajouta la défenseuse d'un ton fataliste. Mais peut-être pouvons-nous lui donner assez de temps pour s'enfuir?"

"Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir fuir, marmonna Sora en observant la jeune femme avec sa vue amplifiée par la Lux. Je crois qu'elle a repéré un passage!"

"Et Maui? voulut savoir Iwako. Il est avec elle?"

"Il n'y a personne d'autre…" soupira Riku de désapprobation, scrutant lui aussi les lieux à la ronde.

"C'est de la folie, trancha Hayate en regardant abasourdie la silhouette de Teka hurler de rage en direction de Moana. Elle n'a aucune chance de s'en tirer vivante…"

Les quatre Porteurs se dévisagèrent les uns les autres, le visage tiré par la culpabilité et la compassion. Enfin, ce fut Sora qui verbalisa la conclusion finale de toutes leurs consciences:

"On est sensé être des héros… on ne peut pas partir en l'abandonnant là, même si on a rien à y gagner. Il faut aller l'aider."

 ** _C'est pourquoi les enfants, comme l'avait dit Tata Hayate..._**  
 ** _La drogue, c'est mal._ **


	35. Chapter 35: Ardente Terreur 5

_**Nous vous avons fait attendre...**_  
 _ **Mais voici la réalisation d'un chapitre qui fut planifié il y a de ça 2 ans.**_  
 _ **Nous vous avions dit que le dernier chapitre était un délire nécessaire... nous espérons que ce changement d'ambiance vous plaira.** _

L'élue de l'océan maniait son canoë avec expertise. Faisant mine de vouloir contourner l'île et induisant conséquemment l'impressionnante silhouette enflammée en erreur. La jeune femme effectua une manoeuvre complexe, usant du poids de son propre corps et des diverses cordes servant à orienter la voile pour faire pivoter son embarcation. Moana se dirigeait vers une fissure dans la chaîne d'îles alors que le géant de lave rampait à l'instar d'un reptile, tentant de rejoindre ladite brèche. Comprenant qu'elle était trop éloignée, la créature cendrée modela une gargantuesque boule de lave entre ses mains rocailleuses et la lança en direction de la faille, afin d'en bloquer le passage et, idéalement, ensevelir l'intruse par la même occasion. Face au danger imminent auquel était confronté leur nouvelle amie, Iwako s'envola précipitamment, se libérant de l'étreinte de Riku afin de se placer entre le monstre et l'interstice rocheuse qu'il avait pour cible. Ses cheveux d'un bleu plus profond que les fonds marins, déliés et longs, ondulaient autour d'elle tels d'innombrables filaments de soie veloutée. Entre ses doigts élancés, sa Keyblade s'était transformé en un long sceptre de cristal qu'elle tenait devant elle en remuant ses lèvres, énonçant une rapide incantation, formant une barrière translucide la séparant du projectile mouvant en sa direction. Lorsque la roche infernale entra en contact avec la fine membrane protectrice, la magicienne fut violemment projetée en arrière tandis que son sort éclatait en une pléthore de fragments cristallins s'évaporant dans les airs. Instinctivement, Riku se téléporta dans la trajectoire de sa chute et intercepta le corps de la jeune femme, sonnée. Le sort de protection d'Iwako n'avait nullement entravé le trajet de l'attaque, la roche surplombant le passage où se trouvait désormais Moana éclatant dans une gerbe de flammes cauchemardesques. Le canoë de la navigatrice fut tragiquement heurté par l'éboulement et Riku vit la jeune femme perdre pied, le coeur en jade de Tefiti s'échappant de la coquille qui l'enfermait dans son pendentif, aussitôt englouti par les vagues tumultueuses.

"Non!", hurla Moana en tentant de rattrapper le coeur, en vain.

"Vite, pars le retrouver, ordonna Hayate en atterrissant soudainement aux côtés de l'adolescente. Nous allons gagner du temps."

"Vous êtes revenus, souffla l'élue avec gratitude. Merci…"

Sans attendre, Moana se lança dans les flots marins obscurcis par l'ombre des murs escarpés qui les entouraient, partant à la recherche de la petite pierre verte qui était potentiellement le coeur-même du monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

"Nous devons éloigner cette chose d'ici!", affirma la défenseuse en protégeant l'embarcation d'une nouvelle avalanche de roches enflammées, la surface aquatique et l'air les entourant devenant saturés de cendres toxiques.

"Ce truc n'aime pas l'eau, ajouta Sora en faisant apparaître Coeur de l'Océan. Heureusement que j'ai une nouvelle Keyblade!"

"Quoiqu'il arrive, n'approchez pas trop près de l'ennemi! leur intima Riku. Limitez-vous à des attaques à distance!"

Hochant le menton en direction de son ami, l'Élu de la Keyblade leva son arme incrustée de coquillages vers le ciel. Renforcé par la nature de son arme ainsi que par la Lux qui circulait encore dans ses veines, il invoqua un tourbillon d'eau faramineux, se formant au-dessus de sa tête et semblant prendre l'apparence d'une jeune femme suivant l'impétueux courant tandis que sa voix chantante s'élevait dans les airs. La silhouette aquatique se jeta sur leur ennemi enflammé, remontant le long de son bras jusqu'au coude. La créature poussa un cri strident quand sa main ardente se transforma en cendres froides, craquela et se brisant, emportée par le vent marin. Avant que les jeunes héros ne puissent se réjouir de l'apparente ablation cependant, la monstruosité lança un regard malveillant sur ses ennemis et le membre amputé se régénèra immédiatement, s'abattant férocement à l'endroit où se tenait Sora. Se ruant à son secours, Hayate le poussa hors de la ligne de mire, prenant sa place. Contrairement aux exploits physiques de la jeune femme, devenus familiers, elle ne parvint cependant pas à bloquer le poing colossal de Te-Ka. Accompagné d'un bruit effroyable, la jeune femme disparut dans une bourrasque de poussière, son corps svelte réapparaissant étendu au centre d'un cratère dans le sol, un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

"HAYA! hurla Sora en se relevant de sa chute, terrorisé. Hayate!"

Les deux jeunes hommes se positionnèrent devant leur alliée à terre, formant une barrière entre elle et l'assaillant titanesque alors que Iwako lançait un sort de soin sur sa meilleure amie souffrante.

"Par les dieux", murmura Riku horrifié, constatant l'état déplorable de leur défenseuse après une unique confrontation directe avec l'ennemi. Nous ne tiendrons pas plus de cinq minutes sans conséquences graves. Où est Moana?"

"Elle est encore en train de chercher le coeur, répondit Iwako en s'accrochant à Hayate qui essuyait le sang coulant depuis son nez d'un revers de main. Nous devons empêcher cette chose de l'intercepter quand elle remontera à la surface."

"Facile à dire… chuchota le maître de la Keyblade en serrant les dents, voyant du coin de l'oeil Te-Ka, visiblement impatiente, qui s'approchait en rampant de la brèche où la jeune élue de l'océan avait disparu. Sora, une fusion me paraît inévitable. Tu penses pouvoir la tenir?"

"C'est obligé, répondit Sora d'un air réfléchi, contemplant ses trois compagnons tour à tour. Les filles, je pense avoir besoin de vous deux ensemble cette fois-ci."

Manquant de temps pour réfléchir, le jeune homme tendit ses mains vers les deux jeunes femmes, encore dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Spontanément, Iwako et Hayate tendirent leurs mains respectives, leurs doigts fins s'entremêlant avec ceux, calleux, de Sora dans un geste de confiance aveugle.

Tandis que les deux amies commencèrent à se désintégrer en particules luminescentes entrant dans le coeur de Sora telles des étoiles filantes, les yeux de l'élu s'écarquillèrent brutalement. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent rapidement jusqu'à entièrement engloutir le bleu de ses iris, un hurlement désorienté s'échappant de sa bouche béante, serrant les poings contre son corps.

"Woah! hurla le jeune élu en se mettant à briller, ses cheveux remués pas un vent inexistant. Putain, c'était pas comme ça avec Donald et Dingo!"

En lieu et place de la forme que prenait autrefois Sora en s'alliant avec le magicien royal et le chef de la garde du château Disney, jaune et noire, ses vêtements adornaient désormais un contraste brutal entre un blanc albâtre et un noir d'ébène, Crépuscule Ailé et Cristal de Givre suspendues magiquement dans son dos et formant une croix bicolore. Les Keyblades des deux filles avaient en effet perdu leurs colorations respectives, celle de Hayate désormais plus blanche que neige croisant celle de Iwako, telle une tache d'encre ternissant une feuille vierge.

"A nous deux", s'exclama Sora, confiant, alors qu'il se propulsait dans les airs afin de léviter devant le regard perçant de leur adversaire.

Toute l'attention du monstre de lave se déplaça alors effectivement de sa cible initiale, Moana, pour se focaliser sur son nouvel ennemi luminescent. Sans sommation, Sora éleva les deux bras en-dessus de sa tête avant de les abattre devant lui, commandant, sans doute par la pensée, à ses deux armes d'effectuer le même mouvement. Tandis que les lames tranchèrent, dans une gerbe de lumière, l'un des bras de la créature infernale dont le hululement de douleur se répercuta contre les parois rocheuses de leur enclave maritime, un raz-de-marée de sorts magiques se déversèrent sur la tête de leur ennemie. A moitié assommée, Te-Ka resta un bref instant interdite. Néanmoins, son calme ne fut certainement qu'un leurre. Sora, en effet, ne s'étant pas préparé à une riposte aussi violente et fulgurante, se prit de plein fouet un cône de lave brûlant sorti d'on ne savait où, et que seul un écran magique de Riku, dressé à distance devant son meilleur ami, parvint à stopper. La puissance de l'attaque projeta cependant tout de même Sora à terre, où il s'écrasa à quelques pas du maître de la Keyblade. Fort heureusement, grâce à la Lux qui coulait encore dans ses veines, l'Elu était parvenu à amortir son atterrissage. Bien que les brûlures visibles sur ses bras et ses jambes nues semblaient des plus inquiétantes, il ne paraissait qu'à moitié sonné lorsque son regard océan croisa celui, turquoise, de son meilleur ami.

"Sora, combo!"

Point du Jour à la main, Riku fit signe à Sora de le couvrir alors qu'il zigzaguait entre divers rochers afin de contourner leur ennemi dont l'attention était accaparée par le jeune homme lui ayant si brutalement tranché des membres. Profitant de cette absence d'intérêt, Riku se positionna stratégiquement dans le dos de la créature et canalisa la Lux qui demeurait piégée dans son corps, transformant son arme en une baliste gargantuesque. Comprenant l'intention de son meilleur ami, Sora envoya Crépuscule Ailé rejoindre le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent derrière Te-Ka, alors qu'il s'empressait de monopoliser l'attention du titan ardent en brandissant le sceptre d'Iwako, invoquant dans la foulée un véritable tsunami. Pendant que les eaux déchaînées du maléfice de Sora déferlaient sur leur ennemi, l'arme blanche de Hayate se transforma en un carreau rivalisant de taille avec un arbre et s'inséra d'elle-même dans le mécanisme qu'avait préparé le maître de la Keyblade. Profitant de l'état affaibli du titan, la moitié de son corps désormais dénué de braises, Riku activa l'arme de siège et la flèche partit dans un rugissement de victoire. Perçant la nuée ardente qui semblait protéger la créature, la flèche perça le torse de Te-Ka qui parut se désintégrer à l'image du bras auparavant sectionné et qui avait immédiatement repoussé. Espérant qu'une plaie au niveau du coeur serait un coup fatal pour le monstre, Riku observa avec anticipation leur ennemi qui convulsait de douleur, criant à l'agonie. La joie d'une issue prochaine mourut cependant aussi vite qu'elle avait émergée: l'intégralité des équimoses jonchant le corps filiforme du titan de lave se remplirent à nouveaux de cendres, celles-ci s'envolant depuis le sol carbonisé de l'îlot pour venir se coller, tels des insectes, dans le buste estropié de leur ennemi, comblant ainsi le vide et s'enflammant de plus belle. Lentement, la tête de Te-Ka pivota en direction du maître de la Keyblade, les cratères de lave lui servant d'yeux atterrisant sur le jeune homme et la machine de guerre encore debout à ses côtés. Un frisson d'effroi hérissa l'échine de Riku, qui décida qu'il était l'heure de se jeter à l'eau. Ecoutant son instinct de survie, le jeune homme parvint à éviter une véritable explosion volcanique dirigée contre lui, son corps quelque peu noirci atterrissant dans l'étreinte réconfortante de l'océan glacial. Profitant de cet instant pour explorer les fonds marins à la recherche nerveuse de leur nouvelle alliée, Riku aperçut la jeune élue qui tentait désespérément de soulever un rocher au fond de l'eau. Comprenant que le coeur devait s'être retrouvé coincé sous un bloc de pierre ayant chuté durant leur affrontement, il se hâta de nager à sa rencontre. Visiblement soulagée, Moana gesticula passionnément en direction de l'obstacle qui la préoccupait, semblant vouloir expliquer une stratégie. Haussant un sourcil, ses joues gonflés d'oxygène à l'images de celles, rondes, de son interlocutrice, Riku se contenta de pousser l'énorme monolithe d'une seule main. Au comble de la joie, la jeune femme lâcha une grosse bulle d'air avant de s'empresser, ramassant la petite pierre ovale verdoyante d'un geste plein d'affection, avant de la placer dans le pendentif qui flottait autour de son cou. Ensemble, les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent finalement la surface, guettant de manière circonspecte le ciel au-dessus de leur tête en quête d'une éventuelle menace.

"Vite, s'empressa de chuchoter Riku en pointant le défilé de roches au-delà de la chaîne de Te-Ka. Ramène le coeur à Tefiti. Je retourne aider Sora à distraire cette abomination."

"Merci", murmura la jeune élue en serrant les mains autour du coquillage abritant le précieux coeur.

Après avoir hésité durant une fraction de secondes, Moana s'approcha finalement rapidement de son bienfaiteur, plaçant un baiser reconnaissant et timide sur sa joue trempée, avant de s'enfuir précipitamment en direction de sa quête prédestinée. La main sur la joue, Riku n'eut pas le temps d'être embarrassé que Sora atterrit à ses côtés dans un nuage de poussière, crachant quelques perles de sang dans un cri vindicatif avant de se relever et de décoller à nouveau en direction de l'ennemi. Accélérant la cadence de son sprint afin de rejoindre le combat et ainsi soutenir ses coéquipiers, Riku constata que Sora usait désormais simultanément dans ses attaques de l'eau, du feu et de l'air, éléments provenant des clés confiées aux trois personnes ne formant actuellement qu'une seule entité dans le ciel. Malgré la Lux rehaussant ses capacités, la puissance de la double fusion et l'aide des clés des éléments, le combat semblait pourtant cause perdue alors que le corps de Sora heurtait à nouveau une roche de plein fouet, avant de racler le sol sur plusieurs mètres, ricochant sur le sol brûlé telle une vulgaire poupée désarticulée. La panique s'empara de Riku quand il ne vit plus aucun mouvement secouer le corps de l'élu, étalé sur la terre immolée dans une position anormale. Générant une barrière devant le jeune homme, le maître de la Keyblade accourut en préparant un Elixir, qu'il versa dès qu'il le put dans la bouche de Sora en maintenant droite sa tête dodelinante. Quand l'éclat bleuté des iris de l'élu resplendit à nouveau, le souffle que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés avait retenu fut enfin libéré de sa poitrine compressée par la peur. Après quoi, il tenta de caler son ami contre une roche carbonatée de manière à le placer dans une position qui faciliterait sa récupération.

"Attends, murmura le guerrier de la Keyblade semi-conscient. Je peux continuer..."

Difficilement et haletant sous l'effort, Sora se releva et lança un regard sanglant en direction de la terreure ardente, qui semblait se désintéresser de ses adversaires actuels tandis que le cri strident d'un aigle résonnait dans les airs. Une lueur d'espoir naquit en Riku lorsqu'il reconnut Maui, son hameçon fissuré à la main, tournoyant autour du crâne brûlant de Te-Ka avant de lui sectionner le bras au niveau de son épaule.

"Barrez-vous les gosses! s'égosilla le colosse tatoué en atterrissant devant les jeunes guerriers qui s'étaient si vaillamment battus. Laissez-moi vous montrer la puissance d'un demi-dieu!"

Sans un mot de plus, la semi-divinité s'élança afin d'affronter la créature, seul, laissant les deux jeunes hommes derrière une barrière de roches protectrices.

"Je peux encore me battre, insista cependant Sora en se dégageant de la main soutenante de Riku. Il n'a aucune chance seul..."

"Ne raconte pas de bêtises, le réprima Riku avec colère. Regarde-toi, tu es dans un état lamentable!"

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de son ami, le corps de l'élu commença à frissonner de manière inquiétante, de la sueur ruisselant sur son front alors que les poils de son épiderme se hérissaient le long de ses bras dénudés.

"Sora?" s'inquiéta à nouveau le maître de la Keyblade alors que les genoux de son ami fléchissaient sous son corps fiévreux, les yeux fermés et le visage affreusement pâle.

"Sora, répéta encore Riku avec plus d'insistance, réalisant soudain qu'il ne sentait plus l'énergie du Cristal émaner de son ami. Tu as épuisé toute ta Lux! Je crois que tu fais une descente!"

"Je sais pas, répondit l'élu en s'accrochant à son ami. Je comprends pas, j'ai mal."

Te-ka poussa un cri strident à des mètres au-dessus de leur tête alors que Maui venait de percuter son crâne de plein fouet dans un vol piqué acéré. Riku, se rappelant alors du double impératif auquel il était actuellement soumis, à savoir sauver son meilleur ami _et_ surveiller leur ennemie, releva brusquement la tête pour assister, impuissant, au combat de titans qui se déroulait présentement. Pendant que leur allié divin tentait d'accaparer l'attention de la créature, Sora avait commencé à convulser, ses yeux se révulsant dans leurs orbites. Le jeune Maître reçut contre lui le corps malade et prit de faiblesse de son meilleur ami. Réalisant qu'entre ses bras, il tenait les trois personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux, Riku lança une dernière fois Esuna, espérant de ce fait interrompre la crise de son ami, avant de délicatement déposer à l'abri d'un rocher le corps devenu inerte de l'Élu de la Keyblade. Telle une flamme étouffée, l'éclat dégagé par les vêtements du jeune homme mourut graduellement et les deux jeunes femmes en son sein réapparurent à ses côtés, leur hôte temporaire demeurant tristement inconscient. Par réflexe, Riku se positionna devant ses trois amis et leva Point du Jour au-dessus de sa tête afin de générer une puissante Barrière entre eux et le monstre de lave fulminant de rage.

"Sora!" s'écria la voix paniquée de Hayate dans son dos.

Riku savait qu'elle s'était jetée à terre, aux côtés du héros de la lumière étendu sur le sol calciné. De plus, le bruit chaud et caractéristique d'un sort de soin lui indiqua que leur magicienne avait rapidement agi.

"Restez avec lui, ordonna d'une voix ferme le maître de la Keyblade. Je vais aider Maui."

"Hors de question de te laisser partir seul, répliqua Iwako en s'élevant dans les airs, une conviction sans faille figeant ses traits fins dans une expression tendue. Je viens avec toi."

Sachant qu'il serait inutile de convaincre la jeune femme du contraire, Riku acquiesça et lança un regard inquiet vers son meilleur ami.

"On compte sur toi, ajouta la magicienne en lançant un sourire rassurant vers la défenseuse. Protège-le."

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Iwako et Riku rejoignirent à nouveau le combat afin d'aider Maui, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir sa façade de confiance face à l'apparition méphistophélique qui le terrassait telle une divinité vindicative. Flottant fièrement dans les airs, Iwako brandit son sceptre devant elle, ses longues tresses tourbillonnant autour d'elle comme les courants d'une tempête endiablée, une voix presque étrangère résonnant dans l'espace l'entourant. Soudainement, une onde océanique émergea des profondeurs marines, un mur de liquide sombre avançant vers sa proie telle une horde de loups affamés. Voyant une opportunité, Riku se précipita en direction de leur ennemie, transformant Point du Jour en une colossale lance et envoyant des hémicycles de Lux condensée en direction de ce qui semblait unir la titanide à la terre sur laquelle elle se traînait. A l'instant même où le torse de la créature flamboyante heurtait le sol, sa fondation brisée, le raz-de-marée provoqué par la magicienne engloutit entièrement le démon de lave.

"Pas mal la gamine!" hurla triomphalement leur allié d'infortune en atterrissant sous sa forme humanoïde sur une roche à proximité de Sora et Hayate, épargnés par les flots marins grâce au bouclier de cette dernière.

Simultanément, une main colossale, fumant à la manière d'une braise détrempée, perça la surface limpide de la marée dévastatrice et empoigna le demi-dieu, ses doigts squelettiques formant une cage brûlante contre sa chair exposée.

"Elle est invincible...", murmura Riku d'un ton horrifié, la terre les entourant graduellement libérée des liquides salvateurs, s'évaporant sournoisement tandis que le corps ardent se réanimait telle un flamme dans le vent.

Un hurlement déchirant surpassa alors le brouhaha du champ de bataille entre les guerriers de la Keyblade, Maui et Teka.

"IWAKOOO!"

Riku n'aurait pas su expliquer clairement pourquoi ni comment, mais le sang dans ses veines se figea instantanément, animalement, semblant réaliser une chose que sa conscience n'avait pas encore saisie.

"IWAAA! reprit la voix éraillée de Hayate en contrebas. VITE!"

Le coeur battant dans sa poitrine et sa vision semblant se focaliser sur un point uniquement, Riku vit Hayate compresser la poitrine de Sora d'un mouvement désespéré, répété et visiblement inutile. Des larmes cascadaient sur ses joues parsemées de grains de beauté alors qu'elle suppliait son compagnon d'ouvrir les yeux. Finalement, avant l'arrivée tant espérée d'Iwako aux côtés de ses deux compagnons, la jeune défenseuse pressa subitement ses lèvres rouges contre celles, anormalement incolores, de l'élu. Un rayon de lumière aveuglante fut soudainement libéré du corps svelte de la jeune femme dans un bruit sourd, telle un onde de choc parcourant le champ de bataille de toutes parts, avant de s'éteindre complètement, un son aigu semblant troubler l'ouïe de Riku qui vit avec horreur Hayate s'écrouler à terre à son tour.

"HAYA!"

Le hurlement stridulant d'Iwako retentit à son tour, la magicienne tournant le dos à leur ennemie et atterrissant urgemment devant ses deux amis inconscients alors que Te-Ka, semblant reconnaître la magicienne comme une menace, tourna les gouffres macabres qui lui servaient d'yeux en direction du tragique trio. Abruptement, tout mouvement cessa à travers la perception de Riku: le monde s'était brutalement figé, il vit la terreur ardente ouvrir sa gueule infernale, un rayon d'énergie semblant se former en son sain. Comme dans un cauchemar, le maître de la Keyblade courait mais ne paraissait pas avancer, son coeur battant dans une arythmie affolée, le désespoir déchirant ses trips alors qu'il tentait de rejoindre ses proches. Le jeune homme ressentit un soulagement sans précédent lorsqu'enfin, il tint lwako, désorientée, entre ses bras. Usant de l'entier de la Lux qui le traversait encore, il forma in extremis une barrière protectrice autour de ses trois amis. Destin cruel et inexorable, l'attaque de la créature explosa finalement autour d'eux, impitoyable.

Les secondes semblaient éternelles alors que Riku plongeait dans un océan de douleur. Comme inondé de métal en fusion, la chair fondante, aucun son ne put s'échapper du jeune homme. Il avait l'impression qu'une main ardente pénétrait ses organes, sauvage et impitoyable, telles des aiguilles recouvertes d'acide le rongeant de l'intérieur, décimant tout ce qu'il était. Son cœur convulsa et tenta désespérément de résister à l'intolérable agonie.

Cette féroce souffrance s'évanouit aussitôt, comme un mirage déjà oublié, et un froid glacial envahit subitement les os du jeune homme, alors que toute sensation quittait son corps meurtri. Riku se sentit heurter le sol, malgré la caresse des fines mains tentant de le rattraper. _Iwako_ , réalisa-t-il difficilement, tentant en vain de lever le regard vers la jeune femme. La vision nébuleuse, cœur battant tumultueusement dans ses oreilles assourdies, le jeune maître de la Keyblade tenta d'inspirer, chevrotant, mais il suffoqua.

Soudainement, la voix désemparée de la magicienne retentit au dessus de sa tête, une plainte brisée et déraisonnée. Un hurlement, des pleurs, une imploration s'évanouissant dans les cendres de cette île volcanique que la vie avait désertée. Comme si elle pouvait le sauver, le noyant de sorts de soins naïvement répétés en vain, Iwako le suppliait. Elle répétait incessamment les mêmes gestes, priant pour un résultat différent, une folie palpable saturant ses cris erratiques. Riku tenta de sourire, voulant la calmer, mais son visage dénué d'épiderme, ses nerfs et ses muscles atrophiés, ne répondait plus à ses ordres. Dans un moment de lucidité, il réalisa lentement qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir les mains perlées de sa compagne entre les siennes, que ces iris péridot ne croiseraient plus son regard turquoise et que, plus jamais, son rire n'emplirait son coeur mourant de plénitude. Elle, son être entier ébranlé par de déchirantes suppliques, devait le savoir aussi.

Il était trop tard.

Une terreur profonde s'immisça dans les pensées somnolentes du jeune homme, épouvanté mais incapable de s'exprimer, tandis qu'il réalisait que son voyage était arrivé à son terme. Arraché par la Faucheuse à ses amis, Hayate, Sora et Iwako, seules personnes au Monde qu'il considérait réellement comme sa famille… Riku avait peur, il ne voulait pas mourir… Pas si tôt. Pas comme ça. Alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à la vie, une crainte incontrôlable imprégnant son esprit de regrets amers, la conscience du jeune homme s'éteignait graduellement jusqu'à ne laisser que le néant de son être passé...

 _ **...**_


	36. Chapter 36: Ardente Terreur 6

_**Enfin!**_  
 _ **Enfin Nsperis et Lirae peuvent fièrement vous annoncer la suite et fin du monde de Moana!**_  
 _ **C'est non seulement un pan très important dans le tome 2 qui se termine, mais aussi le dur labeur de Lirae qui s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour jongler avec son temps libre et terminer ce monde tout seul!**_  
 _ **Mais surtout, cette partie, cela fait 2 ans qu'on attendait de pouvoir l'écrire... en effet, nous avions des notes de scènes, répliques, choses à placer qui étaient très complexes pour ce monde et à présent, le point culminant est arrivé!**_  
 _ **Ainsi, nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture et...**_  
 _ **...à la semaine prochaine B)**_

Le sol rocailleux de l'île dont la forme ressemblait à celle d'un croissant de lune, écorchée de toutes parts, entourait trois silhouettes restées indemnes au sein de la destruction incendiaire qui venait d'y avoir lieu. Devant un colosse embrasé, incarnation-même de la Dévastation, une jeune femme visiblement anéantie était écroulée sur les pierres encore crépitantes, une cascade de cheveux aquatiques n'égalant que les larmes qui se déversaient de ses yeux en amande et roulaient sans intermittence de ses pommettes en porcelaine, brisée par la souillure des braises virevoltantes. Entre ses mains opalines et tremblantes, une statue humanoïde moulée dans la cendre semblait se dissoudre dans le vent, alors qu'elle implorait les cieux de lui rendre son compagnon. Derrière ce binôme déchiré par la disparition de l'un d'entre eux, deux autres individus semblaient somnoler à l'abri de cette tragique réalité, leurs visages endormis recouverts de neige grise, la terre battue les encerclant ayant seule été épargnée par le cataclysme volcanique, comme si un mur invisible et providentiel les eût protégés d'une mort certaine. Outre les suppliques désespérés rappelant les pleurs d'une banshee, un royaume de mutisme s'était installé en ce lieu perdu au milieu de l'océan, où même le monstre de lave semblait désormais figé dans la roche, n'osant perturber le repos du trépassé héros. L'absence emplissait l'espace, asile accablant et sans relâche, il rappelait à tout ce qui respirait qu'un souffle désormais manquait. Soudain, au sein de ce silence funèbre, un murmure fit échos. Ricochant sur les parois rocheuses, un timbre flottant, inhumain, psalmodiait un chant mystérieux alors que Iwako leva finalement son visage vers le ciel. Ses mèches sombres tombèrent de son faciès, révélant les portes de son âme. Un petit éclat améthyste, limitrophe à sa pupille gauche, s'élança telle une vague et déferla impitoyablement sur l'entier de ses iris, anéantissant le doux péridot qui les caractérisait autrefois. Un grain de folie parut animer le regard de la magicienne, luisant d'un éclat violacé et contre nature, alors que sa chevelure céruléenne fouettait l'air saturé de cendres froides, dansant au rythme de ses paroles chantantes. Une soudaine azalée balaya le terrain désertique et les nuages tempétueux régnant sur l'îlot volcanique furent chassés par un puissant rayon de lumière verdâtre. Dans le ciel orageux, un cercle rutilant se dessina. Une écriture sans origine ornait les extrémités de ses traits immatériels, des symboles couronnés parsemant le pentacle luminescent alors qu'il se mettait à tournoyer sur lui-même, s'approchant des quatre guerriers vaincus en contrebas. Face à cette invocation inattendue, le titan démentiel écarquilla les cavernes creuses qui lui servaient d'yeux et recula, semblant effrayé. A l'endroit où était assise Iwako, la silhouette difforme de Riku encore dans ses bras, un champ de fleurs apparut progressivement, gagnant du terrain et créant un lit de verdure sous les trois guerriers déchus. Des pépites d'or tombèrent du ciel depuis l'anneau de lumière, semblant flotter dans les airs, l'épouvantable enfer ardent se transformant soudain en une plaine féérique. Cependant, alors que les blessures parsemant les corps de Sora et Hayate guérissaient à vue d'oeil et que le corps calciné du maître de la Keyblade semblait miraculeusement retrouver sa couleur de chair vivante, une kyrielle d'ombres émergèrent subitement de l'océan environnant. Tandis que la bouche pulpeuse de la magicienne s'étirait en un large sourir féral, un son familier mais à l'envergure inhabituelle résonna de toute part. Comme un chaudron de sorcière parvenu à ébullition, la mer environnante s'agita, vomissant des milliers de cadavres de poissons et autres créatures des profondeurs marines, qui flottaient désormais autour des côtes rocailleuses de l'île en forme de demi-lune. Le mausolé flottant se faisait remuer par la marée océanique, révélant un nombre exponentiel d'âme perdues qui s'agglutinaient sur les rivages telles les spectres sillonnant les profondeurs du styx.

Le corps ressuscité entre les mains pâles de Iwako retrouva enfin son apparence d'antan, poussant une profonde inspiration, le torse jusqu'alors immobile se gonflant d'air salvateur. D'entre les cils argentés du jeune homme, un éclat turquoise scintilla brièvement alors qu'il tentait d'entre-ouvrir ses yeux, sans toutefois y parvenir d'emblée. Aussitôt, Iwako le secoua gentiment, heureuse, caressant son visage avant de se figer brusquement. Un terrible craquement se fit entendre, suivi d'innonbrabres échos de brisures successives, un tremblement parcourant le corps crispé de la magicienne. Le cercle toujours suspendu dans le ciel augmenta sa vitesse de rotation, et se mit à descendre en direction de son invocatrice tout en rétrécissant afin de ne l'envelopper plus qu'elle. Le dos de la jeune femme se creusa brusquement, cambré dans un angle inquiétant, son visage déformé en un cri silencieux alors qu'elle semblait tenter d'inspirer. Entourés de veines grenat, ses iris violacées brillaient d'une lumière blanchâtre qui semblait les parcourir tel un courant électrique. Finalement, la jeune femme déposa le corps de Riku à terre, dans le lit de verdure que son sort avait créé au prix d'innombrables vies. Son allié en sécurité, Iwako couvrit ses yeux exorbités de ses deux mains opalescentes, tremblantes, avant de se lever d'un geste fluide. Encerclée par une étendue d'humus fleuri, elle se tenait debout, figée. Suite à quelques longues secondes, durant lesquelles les cendres volantes émanant de Te-Ka s'étaient pétrifiées dans les airs, ne bougeant plus, Iwako laissa lentement retomber ses bras, découvrant son visage et révélant ses globes oculaires emplis de noirceur. Une fumée aux allures néfastes s'échappant du coin de ses yeux, son expression impassible reflétait celle d'une sculpture gravée dans du marbre blanc. D'un pas certain, la magicienne dont les vêtements et les cheveux semblaient se mouvoir comme des algues dans les abysses aqueux, s'avança vers le monstre de lave, qui avait semblé lui-même hypnotisé par la scène qui se présentait à lui. Dans un mouvement de panique, le colosse ardent lança un point fumant à l'encontre de l'étrange antagoniste qui s'avançait élégamment en sa direction. Affichant un sourir sardonic, Iwako leva un doigt en direction de l'attaquant, arquant un sourcil amusé alors que le bras de la créature se disséminait aux quatres vents, tandis que Maui allait se terrer dans une alcôve rocheuse proche.

"C'est quoi ce truc!" murmura le demi-dieu en se cachant derrière son hameçon fissuré.

Le titan exprima sa douleur par un gémissement perçant alors que son adversaire, imperturbable, se transformait peu à peu en brume noirâtre avant de disparaître entièrement. Telle une flamme fuligineuse, la jeune femme réapparut aussitôt sur l'épaule de Te-Ka, apposant une main sur son crâne gargantuesque. La créature cessa alors ses mouvements, semblant s'endormir, incapable de résister.

...

Riku sentit une myriade de fourmis parcourir les extrémités de ses membres immobiles, alourdis, incapables encore de se mouvoir. Une douleur sourde traversa sa tête, comme un poignard tentant de lui fendre le crâne tandis qu'il essayait avec difficulté d'ouvrir ses yeux. Un tremblement traversa son corps et il dut tousser, réalisant soudain que sa gorge était terriblement sèche, remplie d'un goût proche de celui du sable, comme s'il n'avait rien bu depuis plusieurs jours. Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, le jeune homme parvint enfin à se hisser sur ses bras dans un gémissement, se détachant de la cendre sur laquelle il était couché jusqu'alors et clignant de ses yeux turquoise afin de faire se dissiper la terrible irritation qui les démangeait. Au fond de lui, Riku avait la désagréable impression qu'un trou béant s'était matérialisé, comme si quelque chose _n'allait pas_ , mais la sensation se dissipa graduellement, ne demeurant qu'un rappel désagréable dans son subconscient. Lorsqu'enfin ses sens semblèrent s'éveiller dans leur globalité, l'étrange bourdonnement dans ses oreilles se résorbant peu à peu, le jeune homme aperçut devant lui la créature horrifique qui lui avait causé tant de douleur. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était à terre, visiblement inconscient au vue son état actuel, mais il était certain que Te-Ka ne bougeait plus. L'infernale monstruosité était immobile, telle une statue chtonienne ayant résisté à la cruauté indéfectible des âges, alors que même ses cendres froides semblaient figées dans l'air. Ne percevant aucun mouvement alentours, Riku s'alarma soudain de l'absence de ses amis. Cédant à la panique, le maître de la Keyblade tenta de se lever mais chuta dans un premier temps, victime d'un étourdissement, avant de retenter l'exercice avec plus de concentration. Enfin debout, Riku balaya le terrain et constata qu'il se trouvait dans une plaine fleurie, îlot paradisiaque entouré d'un océan de cendres et de braises fumantes. Plus loin sur l'herbe, il aperçut Hayate et Sora paisiblement endormis parmi une kyrielle de fleurs de tiare, une légère couche de poussière blanchâtre semblant les recouvrir tel un draps mortuaire. Hayate était partiellement allongée sur son compagnon, ses cheveux roses désormais parcourus de mèches blondes platine dont la majorité se concentraient vers sa frange en dégradé, alors que son visage parsemé de grains de beauté semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Riku se rua tant bien que mal vers ses amis, apposant des doigts tremblants sur leurs carotides respectives et s'assurant avec soulagement du battement régulier, quoique quelque peu lent, de leurs coeurs. Finalement, il tourna précipitamment sa tête à la recherche du dernier membre de leur groupe. Le regard de Riku croisa soudain celui de Maui, son corps massif timidement caché derrière un gros rocher. Le demi-dieu se mit alors à gesticuler violemment en direction du jeune homme, lui signalant de lever les yeux vers l'épaule de leur titanesque ennemi. Perplexe, le maître de la Keyblade tourna sa tête dans la direction indiquée, incertain de ce qu'il devait y trouver. A sa grande surprise, ou devrait-on dire terreur, il reconnut la silhouette fragile de Iwako, confortablement installée sur les épaules pantagruéliques de leur ennemie.

"Qu'est-ce que…?! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. Iwako?!"

Le visage angélique de la jeune femme se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme qui venait de prononcer son nom, présentant ses iris violacés entourés de noirceur fumante. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirèrent en un sourir espiègle, alors que ses grands yeux en formes d'amande se plissaient jusqu'à ne ressembler qu'à deux croissants de lune noire.

"Ne-bouge-pas, énonça le demi-dieu depuis sa cachette. Sa vision est basée sur le mouvement..."

"Ne raconte pas de bêtises dieu de pacotille, répondit la magicienne d'une voix réverbérée, comme si l'écho venait de sa propre voix. Je sais parfaitement où tu te caches."

Incertain mais craignant la vérité cachée derrière ce que ses yeux lui montraient, Riku ferma précipitamment les paupières. En son fort intérieur, une vague colossale de ténèbres le heurta de pleins fouet, tel un ouragan dévastateur lui coupant le souffle, si profondes qu'elles semblaient absorber tout ce qui entrait en leur contacte. Avec une sueur froide lui parcourant toute la colonne vertébrale, Riku réalisa que jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti pareille noirceur, pas même face à Ansem ou même...Xehanort lui-même.

"Riku, susurra la voix étrange de la sorcière alors qu'elle levait un bras laiteux en direction de Maui. Cessons ces enfantillages et finissons-en. Pourquoi attendre qu'il nous donne la Clé, lorsque nous pouvons simplement la lui _prendre_?"

Avant que le maître de la Keyblade ne pût répondre quoi que ce soit, telle celle une marionnette désarticulée, l'immense main de Te-Ka s'abattit sur la cachette de leur allié de fortune. Celui-ci parvint cependant à éviter l'attaque en se transformant en scarabé, virevoletant nerveusement dans les airs afin d'échapper au poing brûlant.

"Ôh mais laisse-toi faire, insista la voix de la jeune femme, résonnant sur le terrain tel un échos spectral omniprésent. Je veux seulement ton hameçon."

Après être parvenu à éviter une seconde attaque de la terreure manipulée, Maui plongea vers les flots proches, se transformant rapidement en baleine et aspergeant stratégiquement son ennemie d'eau salée. Iwako jeta un vague regard en direction du membre fumant de son pantin, qui ne semblait pas même réagir à la douleur occasionnée.

"Très bien, asserta Iwako l'air ennuyée. Si c'est comme ça, on va changer de tactique."

Contre toute attente, Te-Ka, son poing éteint à nouveau régénéré, lança une immense boule de feu en direction de la mer. Suivant la trajectoire du projectile, les yeux de Riku y trouvèrent, horrifié, Moana qui tentait de s'approcher du centre de l'îlot où devait se cacher la forme endormie de Tefiti.

"NON!" Hurlèrent les deux hommes, soulagés toutefois lorsque l'océan intercepta d'une vague l'attaque avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la jeune élue.

D'un geste désespéré, Maui s'élança dans les airs de toutes forces, conservant sa forme humanoïde alors qu'il levait son hameçon fissuré vers les cieux. Volant en direction de Te-Ka, il brandit son arme et rencontra, sans crainte ni hésitation, le poing titanesque qui venait à son encontre. Une détonation sidérale se produisit à cet instant, provoquant une onde de choc électrifiée et inondant l'horizon d'une lueure violacée et détruisant des rochers à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Ayant abandonné l'idée de résister à la déflagration, Riku s'était propulsé en l'air et avait réussi à s'agripper à une barrière rocheuse, attrapant au passage ses deux compagnons encore inconscients et soufflés tels des mouches. L'impulsion électromagnétique passée, l'ouïe de Riku sembla soudainement lui faire défaut, alors que des éboulis de blocs brisés l'entouraient de toute part. Lorsqu'il leva finalement la tête afin de faire un tour d'horizon, profondément inquiet de l'état de la magicienne en dérive émotionnelle, il aperçut presque simultanément une petite clé tomber à proximité de son pied dans un tintement métallique: celle-ci semblait gravée à partir d'une grande gemme d'ambre, des marbrures lumineuses traversant sa structure alors que de nombreux petits rochers paraissaient graviter autour d'elle tels des aimants.

"Parfait, s'exalta la marionnettiste chevronnée en passant une main satisfaite dans ses longues tresses devenues plus sombres qu'auparavant. Riku, amène-la moi."

Le maître de la Keyblade ramassa le dernier artefact tant convoité de leur quête et l'observa un instant avant de refermer sa main gantée dessus. D'un pas décidé, le jeune homme s'approcha de la monstrueuse créature sur laquelle Iwako était assise telle une reine impitoyable et ferma les yeux, sondant les profondeurs de son être à la recherche du pouvoir que lui octroierait la possession de la clé. S'emparant du filament de puissance magique que dégageait l'objet, le jeune homme visualisa un passage le menant jusqu'à sa dame égarée. Immédiatement, la terre se mit à trembler et, lorsque Riku ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il vit la roche devant lui se déloger bloc par bloc afin de former un escalier flottant. Son regard croisant alors celui, étonné, d'Iwako, il fut soudain dominé par l'impatience de la retrouver. Sans hésiter, le maître de la Keyblade gravit les marches de pierres devant lui en courant, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Il comprit qu'à l'instar de lui-même, la magicienne de leur équipe maintenait en permanence un océan de ténèbres sous clé dans son coeur et que, face à l'inexplicable douleur émotionnelle qu'avait produit la perte de ses amis, le barrage s'était brisé. Ne comprenant que trop bien ce que la jeune femme traversait à l'instant, il accéléra encore la cadence, impatient de la rejoindre au sommet du titan ardent. Lorsqu'il parvint en face d'elle, il plongea son regard turquoise dans le sien, inhumain et terrifiant, mais non moins envoûtant.

"Iwako, murmura-t-il avec tendresse, tendant une main vers la jeune femme. Viens vers moi."

"Donne-moi la Clé et va-t'en, répondit-elle cependant en détournant la tête avec douleur, comme luttant contre elle-même. Je ne veux pas te blesser…"

"Tu ne me blesseras pas."

Les iris violettes de la jeune femme se fixèrent sur la paume qui se présentait à elle, avant de plonger dans le regard turquoise du jeune maître de la Keyblade. Hésitante, elle glissa finalement sa main pâle dans celle, grande et rugueuse, du jeune homme lui faisant face. Il tira sur son bras d'un coup sec et elle s'écrasa sur son torse, se retrouvant encerclée par les bras musclés du maître de la Keyblade.

"Lâche-moi et fuis! s'exclama la magicienne tout en s'accrochant avec désespoir -contrairement à ses mots- au corps chaud qui l'enlaçait, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux funestes. Mes ténèbres débordent, je n'arrive plus à les contrôler!"

"Fais-moi confiance, la rassura Riku en posant une main sur la chevelure désormais noire de la jeune femme. Donne-moi un peu de tes Ténèbres."

La jeune femme enfouit son visage contre le torse du guerrier de la Keyblade, abattue, tout en répliquant cependant:

"Tu pourrais ne pas y résister. Je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre encore une fois..."

Riku la serra contre lui avec adoration et, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses abondantes tresses, inspirant profondément l'odeur de freesia qui l'entourait de toute part et la caractérisait si bien, il extracta de son coeur toutes les Ténèbres qu'il était lui-même capable de porter. Un pouvoir inimaginable se déversa en lui, le noyant dans un océan d'obscurité profonde mais étrangement familière, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'enfermer en son sein la déferlante obscure de la magicienne. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il ressentit: la puissance de Iwako était incomparablement supérieur à celle même d'Ansem autrefois. Cependant, la crainte qu'il aurait dû ressentir face à une telle masse d'ombres n'arriva jamais. Il parvint finalement à extirper son esprit de cette sombre immensité et fixa d'un regard intense les paupières closes de Iwako. Soudain, ces cils papillonèrent et il constata avec soulagement que, malgré ses iris à présent entièrement violets, leurs contours avaient retrouvés leur blancheur habituelles. Réconforté, Riku interrompit immédiatement l'absorption de Ténèbres et ses genoux heurtèrent violemment le pallier de pierre généré par la Clé, le visage ruisselant abondamment de sueur. Alors qu'il se battait pour enchaîner la nouvelle vague de ténèbres en lui, il paniqua un instant, ne parvenant pas à en sceller la cage dans son coeur, craignant avoir une fois de plus perdu le combat. Touchant convulsivement son visage afin de vérifier sa structure osseuse, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer le cauchemar de la réalité, son corps de celui d'un autre...

"Tu es toujours toi, l'apaisa soudainement le timbre mélodieux de Iwako, ses doigts fins caressant l'arcade sourcilière du jeune homme. Ton visage est le tien, tu es Riku."

Encore secoué par la présence du spectre de son passé, Riku sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, la panique se battant soudainement en son sein avec le réconfort apporté par les paroles de Iwako. Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à se recentrer, la voix offusqué de la magicienne l'extirpa définitivement de son état de choc.

"Tu es fou! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! C'est tout autre chose que contenir ses propres ténèbres! J'ai de plus en plus de mal à maîtriser ce pouvoir, je ne sais pas ce que ça va faire en toi!"

"Ca va, tenta de la rassurer Riku d'une voix rouillé en esquissant un sourire faiblard. Je gère."

"Tu mens."

Brusquement, une grêle lumière verte illumina l'horizon. Sur l'île où devait se trouver Tefiti, Moana brandissait héroïquement le coeur de la déesse. Tel un soleil levant, la lumière scintillait, vibrante, et attira l'attention de Iwako et de sa marionnette encore figée. L'éclat du coeur se reflétant dans les yeux de la magicienne, elle tourna sa tête vers Te-Ka, le regard empli d'une soudaine compréhension.

"Vas-y, suggéra la jeune femme avec douceur en se tournant vers le visage immobile du colosse. Rejoins-la."

Au même instant, l'océan recula, s'ouvrant en deux afin de créer un passage reliant l'élue de l'océan à l'infâme terreure ardente. Riku aperçut Moana s'approcher d'un pas décidé, le vent fouettant ses mèches ondulées alors qu'elle avançait résolument vers le titan apocalyptique, le coeur de Tefiti fermement retenu dans sa main.

...

Alors que le temps s'écoulait au ralenti, des voix ancestrales montèrent en échos, accompagnant les paroles chantantes de la fille des îles.

" _J'ai franchi l'horizon pour te trouver_ , vocalisa la jeune élue, le visage plein de douceur alors que sa voix emplissait tout l'espace, la créature embrasée rampant à son encontre, son visage déformé par une rage dévastatrice alors qu'elle laissait une immensité de fumée toxique dans son sillage. _Je te connais. Ils sont venus et ont arraché ton coeur, mais ce n'est pas cela qui te définit."_

Sur ces entrefaits, Te-Ka avait cessé ses mouvements colériques, s'arrêtant brusquement devant la jeune femme qui fut momentanément inondée de cendres, avant de se disperser dans le vent. Les braises du monstre adoptèrent graduellement une apparence de roche volcanique éteinte alors que ses bras retombaient le long de son corps filiforme.

" _Ceci n'est pas qui tu es_ , continua la jeune élue, désormais irrémédiablement proche du géant de feu dont le visage se dérida progressivement, affichant à présent une expression d'ébahissement. _Tu sais qui tu es._ "

La gigantesque tête de la créature s'approcha doucement du visage rond de Moana, qui sans hésiter plaça une main pleine d'affection sur l'énorme lobe frontal qui lui faisait face, avant d'y apposer son propre front, tout en abaissant ses paupières de tendresse.

" _Qui tu es vraiment"_ , murmura-t-elle dans l'intimité de leur rapprochement, Te-Ka fermant à son tour ses yeux dans un geste de profonde quiétude.

L'élue de l'océan parvint alors enfin à placer le coeur de Tefiti au centre d'une spirale gravée sur le torse du monstre, jusque-là camouflée dans son corps igné. Quand la petite pierre de jade fut enfin rendue à son hôte d'origine, la spirale l'entourant commença à briller d'un éclat chatoyant avant de se briser soudainement. La lave figée vola en éclats, révélant la nature réelle de la terreure ardente.

"Tefiti" souffle Moana avec une vénération non dissimulée, ses yeux brillants de bonheur alors que la déesse lui adressait un sourire reconnaissant. Remplaçant la roche sèche et carbonisée, des prairies de verdures grasses poussèrent rapidement, le clos fleuri et morbide d'Iwako s'avérant être une pâle comparaison de celui qui recouvrit bientôt toute la gigantesque forme de la divinité. Le visage fantomatique de Te-Ka était enveloppé de lichen verdoyant et ses yeux, retrouvant un éclat vivant, humain et plein de sagesse, se fermèrent tandis qu'autour de sa tête recouverte d'une abondante chevelure faite de végétation, une épaisse couronne florale se façonnait gracilement autour de son visage féminin. La déité s'avança vers l'îlot désertique qui lui servait autrefois de berceau ressourçant, avant que Maui ne vole son coeur, et s'y allongea gracieusement. La terre somnolente s'éveilla à nouveau, une véritable jungle naissant à son contact.

...

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Riku se trouvait en présence d'un dieu. Celui-ci cependant provoqua un lui une émotion qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti, ou peut-être une fois, face à Calypso. L'émanation de puissance absolue était une sensation difficile à concevoir, son coeur battant la chamade dans son torse alors que la déesse relevait la tête et le fixa par-dessus l'océan qui les séparait. Il sentit Iwako flancher à ses côtés, sans doute de remords suite à sa manipulation du sans-coeur de la divinité, alors que Tefiti lui accordait un sourire empli de compréhension et de sympathie. Soudain, l'océan -encore figé tel un mur aqueux- se déversa de tout son poids et recouvrit l'îlot, emportant avec lui la magicienne, le maître de la Keyblade et leurs deux alliés encore inconscients. Ils furent emmené auprès de leur ennemie d'alors, qui les souleva eux, Moana ainsi que Maui, dans ses deux grandes paumes d'herbe pelotonneuse. Initialement, l'attention de la déité se concentra sur Maui, qui semblait particulièrement honteux et mal-à-l'aise face à la figure maternelle qu'il l'avait si terriblement blessée. Celle-ci le regarda un instant à l'image d'une mère réprimant un enfant décevant, avant de rouler des yeux. Soudain, une voix chaude et puissante sembla résonner dans l'esprit de Riku et, apercevant la surprise sur les visages de ses compagnons, il comprit qu'ils l'entendaient tous et qu'elle n'était pas le fruit d'une hallucination:  
" _Tu récupéreras ton hameçon lorsque la quête de ces jeunes gens sera terminée et la Clé de la Terre ramenée avec eux,_ pensa-t-elle à voix entendue en fixant sévèrement le demi-dieu. _En attendant, sois sage et réfléchis à ce que tu as fait."_

Le visage doux mais gargantuesque de Tefiti, ignorant la mine déconfite du demi-dieu désarmé, se tourna alors vers Moana et, avec une tendresse infinie et une profonde reconnaissance, elle remercia la jeune femme de lui avoir rapporté son coeur volé. Puis, elle déposa délicatement l'élue de l'océan et son compagnon viril et bruyant sur une arête de montagne entourée de jungle tropicale, avant d'accorder toute son attention à Iwako toujours debout aux côtés de Riku sur son autre paume végétale. Contre toute attente, Tefiti inclina respectueusement la tête en direction de la magicienne avant de poser une main à l'endroit où battait son coeur retrouvé. Elle fixa avec tristesse et empathie la jeune femme dont les yeux brillaient à présent d'un nouvel éclat améthyste:

" _Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre la portée de mes mots,_ avoua la divinité en secouant la tête. _Mais pardonne-moi."_

"C'est moi qui te demande pardon! s'exclama cependant Iwako, désemparée alors que Riku encerclait ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant. Je n'aurais jamais dû user de ce pouvoir terrible sur toi. Je regrette tellement…"

" _Ne t'excuse pas,_ insista la mère nature avec bonté. _Si tu n'avais pas agi de la sorte, j'aurais sans doute tué tes compagnons et ma conscience ne l'aurait pas plus supporté que la tienne."_

Finalement, comme pour couper court à cette futile compétition de remords, Tefiti se tourna vers Riku et lança un furtif regard en direction de Sora, toujours endormi aux côté de Hayate.

"Pardonnez-moi, s'avança Riku en inclinant la tête avec respect, une question lui brûlant les lèvres. En dehors de Tefiti, auriez-vous un autre nom comme… Gaïa?"

" _Mais que voilà un esprit éveillé_ , se réjouit la déité, un long sourire s'accentuant sur ses lèvres closes. _Oui, jeune homme. J'ai de nombreuses identités, aussi dispersées que les fragments de mondes qui ont subsistés suite au cataclysme."_

"Vous êtes donc une Gardienne, tout comme Calypso et… Enna Kros?"

" _C'est correct. Je suis la Gardienne de la Terre, et je veille sur tout être vivant grâce à celle-ci. Cela vous inclus et évidemment, ce jeune Coeur des Coeurs."_

"Coeur des Coeurs? répéta Riku perplexe, se souvenant vaguement de la supposition de Yen Sid à ce sujet. Vous voulez dire, Sora?"

" _Oui,_ confirma Tefiti en posant un regard doux sur le jeune homme endormi. _Le jeune élu de la Lumière est comme ma chère Moana. Un Coeur des Coeurs. Un être défiant le destin, capable d'éveiller des coeurs depuis longtemps endormis. Mais actuellement… il devra commencer pas sortir de sa propre torpeur."_

"Que voulez-vous dire, intervint Iwako d'une voix angoissée. Je l'ai soigné j'en suis certaine! Et Hayate… Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive?!"

" _Elle a payé un prix colossal pour le sauver suite à son abus de Lux...mais l'esprit de votre ami est en souffrance. Il devra se battre pour se réveiller. Mais n'ayez aucune inquiétude. Ce jeune homme est fort et votre amie… elle est…"_

La Gardienne de la Terre regarda tour à tour l'Élu de la Keyblade endormi et la défenseuse inconsciente à ses côtés, avant de soupirer avec ce qui ressemblait à de la fatigue.

" _Elle s'est surmenée. Elle aura besoin de temps pour reprendre ses forces… celles qu'elle pourra récupérer."_

Semblant satisfaite de leur échange privé, Tefiti déposa ses deux interlocuteurs à côté de Moana, qui s'inquiétait déjà de l'état de Sora et Hayate.

"Que se passe-t-il? s'exclama-t-elle l'air alerté. Pourquoi ne se réveillent-ils pas?"

" _Moana,_ répondit Gaïa d'un ton rassurant, un sourire étirant ses lèvres vertes. _Tu peux l'aider."_

Les yeux de la jeune femme navigatrice s'écarquillèrent alors, semblant mystérieusement comprendre la signification des paroles énigmatiques de la divinité. Elle se tourna vers le guerrier de la Keyblade et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"Je vais lui laisser un petit message, rassura-t-elle les deux compagnons de Sora qui la fixaient avec insistance. Il devra le comprendre par lui-même en revanche."

"Est-ce que c'est une énigme? s'enquit Riku en fixant son ami aux cheveux en pics, démuni. Je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais Sora ne comprend pas les énigmes…"

"Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en clignant lentement des yeux, perturbée. C'est un message d'Élu à Élu, pour transmettre la sagesse qui m'a été confiée... Enfin, j'espère que ça le débloquera dans sa quête…"

La fille du chef du village apposa son front contre celui de Sora, mimiquant le geste qu'elle avait effectué pour réveiller le coeur de Terre-mère.

"Que ton coeur soit la clé qui te guide", murmura-t-elle alors que -Riku en était positivement sûr- elle prononçait ces paroles pour la première fois.

Immédiatement, une bouffée de vent chaud balaya les tresses ondulées de l'élue de l'océan et une lumière blanchâtre naquit entre leurs fronts connectés. Après quelques instants, la lueur se dissipa et la jeune femme reposa délicatement la tête du jeune homme dans l'herbe verdoyante qui recouvrait le sol.

"Merci, souffla Iwako reconnaissante avant de lancer un sortilège lui permettant de faire léviter le corps inerte de l'Elu de la Keyblade. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous retournions chez nous."

Acquiesçant d'un signe de menton, Riku se baissa afin de ramasser Hayate avant d'à peu de choses près la laisser retomber à nouveau. L'ayant rattrapée in extremis, et tenant la défenseuse endormie contre son torse, le maître de la Keyblade fixait Iwako avec émerveillement: debout aux côtés d'un Sora lévitant, la jeune femme se retourna, ses cheveux d'un bleu profond retrouvé fouettant l'air autour d'elle.

"Mais, balbutia Riku stupidement. Tu MARCHES!"

 _ **A présent en possession des 4 Clés des Eléments, nos quatre héros se rapprochent du terme de leur quête.**_  
 _ **Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Hayate et surtout Sora, qui semble plongé dans un profond coma?**_  
 _ **Et quelle vérité se cachent sous les paroles de Tefiti?**_


	37. Chapter 37: Le prix à payer

_**Ce chapitre devait normalement paraître demain, mais comme on vous a fait beaucoup patienter ces derniers temps ET qu'on a pris quelques semaines déjà pour concevoir ce chapitre spécial et particulier pour le scénario de ano des tome2, on ne pouvait pas attendre de le publier!**_  
 _ **Et une fois n'est pas coutume: nous ne serons dans la tête d'aucun personnage...**_

Riku marchait d'un air préoccupé dans le couloir des cabines de _Hautvent_ , en plein vol stationnaire. Le bruit de ses pas lestes se répercutaient sur les parois métalliques l'encadrant dans sa course rapide, bientôt agrémenté par le son d'un deuxième couple de pieds marchant dans le corridor faiblement éclairé par des circuits électriques clignotants. Le jeune Maître, l'oreille alerte, cessa son avancée et tourna son buste vers sa poursuivante, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne. Une fois parvenue à sa hauteur, Hayate le dévisagea sans mots dire. Ses traits étaient tirés, et de sombres cernes alourdissaient ses grands yeux ronds. Riku, après avoir distinctement fixé la mèche blonde qui débordait à présent de la masse de cheveux saumonés de la jeune femme, demanda sans détour, quoiqu'avec une douceur modérée:

"Tu as mauvaise mine… Tu es sûr que tu vas mieux?"

"Je m'en remettrai…" déclara la défenseuse du tac-au-tac.

"Tu devrais encore te reposer, ordonna presque le Maître de la Keyblade en posant un regard inquiet sur la jeune femme. Tu as l'air plus… plus "fatiguée" que d'habitude…"

"Plus _faible_ , trancha Hayate en fixant de ses yeux acérés ceux de son ami. C'est cela que tu voulais dire?"

Riku ne répondit pas, se contentant de soutenir le regard à la fois accusateur et honteux de la jeune femme.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de faible à vouloir sauver ses amis mais tu devrais être plus indulgente envers toi-même, précisa Riku d'un timbre de voix moins tranchant. Tu en as trop fait et tu es humaine comme nous tous. Tefiti nous a bien mis en garde sur le fait que cela pourrait laisser des marques permanentes…"

Le jeune homme fixa alors la récente décoloration de la frange de la défenseuse qui, loin de se calmer, crispa davantage tous les muscles de son corps.

"Je suis peut-être moins forte, mais je ne suis _pas faible_ , retiens bien ça."

"Je n'ai JAMAIS insinué que tu étais faible, se défendit Riku avec autorité. Arrête de déformer mes mots afin de refléter tes craintes inavoués."

Enfin, semblant s'apaiser quelque peu, la défenseuse poussa un soupir résigné avant d'avouer, d'une voix plus douce, et qui semblait honnête:

"Je vais aller me reposer auprès je te rassure, mais je veux juste aller voir comment il se porte…"

Le Maître de la Keyblade relâcha la dureté des ses traits, compréhensif. Puis il escorta sa compagne d'armes jusqu'à la cabine Numéro Un. Le jeune homme retint galamment le drap en plastique qui fermait l'entrée de la chambre, afin de laisser Hayate y pénétrer la première, le foudroyant d'un nouveau regard réprobateur au passage. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, les deux jeunes guerriers de la Keyblade observèrent en silence la jeune femme assise au chevet de leur capitaine de vaisseau gummi. Iwako, ses cheveux océan cascadant tout autour de son corps de marbre, se tourna à leur arrivée. Les traits de son visage étaient affaissés par la fatigue. Elle afficha cependant un sourire rayonnant à ses deux compagnons lorsqu'il franchirent le pas de porte.

"Bonne nouvelle: son état est enfin stable!"

D'un geste délicat, presque maternel, la magicienne apposa la paume de sa main de porcelaine sur le duvet du lit, à l'endroit exact du torse de son patient. Un chaleureux halo vert citronné illumina un instant tout le corps du jeune homme endormi, ainsi que son visage, jusque-là camouflé par d'épaisses mèches de cheveux brunes: les lèvres de Sora, craquelées par une légère déshydratation, remuèrent faiblement, dans une inspiration soulagée par la magie curative de son amie. Ses pommettes rondes d'habitude si fraîches et colorées avaient pris une couleur rose bisque, ce qui faisait ressortir la teinte anormalement terne qui entourait ses paupières sereinement closes. Quelques gouttes de transpiration perlaient à son front, dont l'une d'elle roula paresseusement le long de sa tempe, avant de se crocher dans l'un de ses sourcils, soudain froncé par un brusque spasme d'angoisse.

Riku avança jusqu'à se tenir aux côtés d'Iwako. Il posa une main encourageante sur le bras délicat de la magicienne avant de la féliciter:

"Bien joué… je savais que tu arriverais. Tu peux aller te reposer. Il y a un bon repas chaud et du café qui t'attendent à la cuisine…"

"Mais… tenta Iwako en levant vers le jeune homme des yeux violets brillants. Je dois encore l'ausculter magiquement: il est encore dans cet étrange comas… un profond comas. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi…"

"Iwako… l'appela Riku en s'agenouillant, de manière à se retrouver à la même hauteur que sa compagne. Ne prends pas tout le poids de son état sur tes épaules… Je sais que, sans toi, nous ne serions certainement pas tous les quatre ici. Tu n'es pas _responsable_ de ce qui arrive à Sora, car physiquement il n'a rien, tu l'as _guéri_... tu m'as compris?"

Le Maître de la Keyblade planta ses yeux dans ceux, en amande, de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fronça ses sourcils arqués, des larmes lui montant aux yeux:

"Mais je dois bien pouvoir faire _quelque chose_ … On ne pas juste le laisser comme ça."

"Riku a raison Iwa, ajouta Hayate en s'accroupissant à son tour au chevet de Sora. Toi aussi ton corps a subi une immense pression durant ce combat. Tu as besoin de dormir… et de t'occuper de toi."

Joignant le geste à la parole, la défenseuse prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et ajouta gentiment:

"Tu as veillé sur nous, mais maintenant c'est à notre tour. Ne t'inquiète pas: Riku et moi, on restera avec lui à tour de rôle."

"Tiens, tiens… ironisa Riku en croisant les bras tout en posant un regard blasé sur Hayate. Quel _excellent_ conseil, je me demande où tu l'as entendu?… je _pense_ que tu devrais le suivre aussi."

Iwako, ignorant tout du récent échange entre ses deux guerriers, accepta l'étreinte de la défenseuse, après quoi elle releva un visage souriant, quoique fatigué, en direction de ses deux amis indemnes. Usant de ses jambes nouvellement rétablies, elle se mit debout, aidée par la main diligente de Riku. De son côté, Hayate s'était approchée du visage assoupi de Sora et le dévisageait avec une profonde affection. Après une courte hésitation, la jeune femme passa finalement sa main dans les cheveux en pics de l'Elu, d'un geste à la fois rassurant et aimant.

"Arrête."

Les trois jeunes gens firent soudain volte-face, les yeux agrandis par la surprise d'entendre la voix d'une cinquième personne à bord de leur vaisseau. D'un même réflexe maintenant aguerri, les trois porteurs de keyblades valides firent apparaître leurs armes respectives dans des gerbes de particules colorées, se redressant pour faire face au visiteur impromptu. Postée près d'un miroir bancalement accroché au mur, bras croisés sur sa blouse blanche de scientifique, Enna Kros fixait résolument Hayate de ses yeux aigue-marine.

"Laisse ce garçon", ordonna-t-elle encore sans quitter la défenseuse du groupe du regard.

"Je vous demande pardon…?" lâcha Hayate, déboussolée par l'invective, bien que clairement méfiante.

"De quoi parlez-vous?" adjura Riku en resserrant subrepticement sa poigne sur la garde de Point du Jour.

Enna Kros ne parut faire aucune attention à l'intervention du Maître de la Keyblade. La Gardienne du Temps soupira de lassitude, comme si toute cette situation l'agaçait au plus haut point. Après quoi elle reprit sa tirade à l'adresse de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses:

"J'outrepasse les règles, mais peu importe… je dois te mettre en garde: si tu tiens réellement à ce jeune homme, garde tes distances."

Hayate fronça ses sourcils saumonés sous sa frange dorée, peu encline à obéir si facilement à un ordre dénué de sens logique.

"Et puis-je savoir la raison de cette mise en garde? somma la défenseuse en dématérialisant Crépuscule Ailé d'un rapide mouvement de poignet. Vous n'êtes pas si généreuse de coutume…"

Un clair mépris se lut sur le visage de Kros, avant qu'elle ne déclare d'une voix sourde, lugubre et sépulcrale:

" _Si tu offres ton coeur à ce jeune homme, tu le condamnes à un tragique et irrémédiable destin…"_

Perdant subitement toute colère, les traits d'Hayate se relâchèrent d'un seul coup à cause de la surprise, et du choc. A ses côtés, Riku et Iwako affichaient à peu de chose près la même expression sur leur faciès. Leur faisant face, Enna Kros se contentait de les dévisager de haut, non pas de manière condescendante, mais plutôt de façon autoritaire. Quelque part dans le vaisseau gummi, l'on entendit une pendule sonner treize heures. Brisant innocemment le silence mortuaire de la chambre, Sora toussa dans son sommeil, ignorant tout de la situation actuelle. Kros lui jeta un regard désinvolte puis se détourna des quatre porteurs dans un claquement sec de son manteau blanc. Hayate fit un pas en avant et, la voix tremblante, osa demander:

"Attendez! qu'est-ce que… cela signifie?"

Kros tourna légèrement la tête, observant Hayate derrière sa masse de cheveux gris. Elle plissa ses yeux de manière colérique et siffla entre ses dents:

"Au fond de toi, tu le sais pertinemment… A chaque fois, cela c'est toujours terminé ainsi…"

"HEE!"

Le hurlement viril fit enfin tourner la tête de la Gardienne en direction de Riku qui, sourcils froncés, la défiait du tranchant de son regard et de sa Keyblade. A ses côtés, Iwako se tenait fièrement, Cristal de Givre métamorphosé en sceptre qu'elle brandissait dans son dos.

"Les énigmes ça _suffit…_ trancha Iwako en la toisant de son regard améthyste. Soit vous nous dites clairement ce que vous avez derrière la tête…"

"... Soit vous quittez ce vaisseau, compléta Riku tout aussi menaçant. Sur le champ."

Kros posa un regard marbré sur les deux porteurs de Keyblade, nullement effrayée. Ses yeux couleur eau de roche fixèrent le jeune Maître en face d'elle soudain plus durement, semblant sonder jusqu'à son âme. Après quoi elle poussa un profond soupir d'abandon et releva un visage mi-irrité, mi-attristé en direction de la magicienne aux cheveux bleutés:

"Je suis consciente de ta perte de mémoire, néanmoins je sais que tu dois sentir, au plus profond de ton coeur, que ce que tu as fait est de l'ordre de _l'impardonnable…_ "

Les yeux en amande d'Iwako s'étaient écarquillés au fur et à mesure des paroles de la Gardienne du Temps. Riku, dont le teint avait pris une étrange couleur plâtre, semblait à présent profondément inquiet et posait des yeux remplis de questions sur le visage de sa compagne. Hayate, de son côté, dévisageait ses deux amis avec une profonde incompréhension.

"Le sort que tu as utilisé est l'un des tabous ultime, confirma Kros tandis qu'Iwako cachait ses yeux d'une main tremblante. Je peux tenter de plaider en ta faveur, arguant sur ton amnésie actuelle, mais je porte déjà sur mes épaules la responsabilité de ta liberté… Ainsi, sache que dès à présent, je ne serai plus là pour me porter garante de toi. Continue à utiliser tes pouvoirs si tu le souhaites, mais sois prête à en payer le prix…"

"Attendez! intervint Riku en se plaçant protectivement devant la magicienne fébrile. De quoi parlez-vous exactement?! Plaider en sa faveur envers _qui_?!"

Une expression indéchiffrable passa sur les traits féminins de Enna Kros. Après quoi elle parut se remémorer quelque chose de crucial et leur tourna le dos avec dédain, leur montrant obstinément le dos de sa robe de scientifique. Elle daigna cependant leur adresser une dernière parole:

"Si vous désirez vraiment connaître toute la vérité, rendez-vous à la Tour de Cristal. Mais sachez une chose: une fois parvenus en son sommet, vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière."

La Gardienne du Temps disparut en l'espace d'un clignement de paupières et, la présence indésirable finalement envolée, Riku et Iwako se détendirent à vue d'oeil, faisant par la même occasion disparaître leurs keyblades. Hayate, quand à elle, était restée figée dans une expression de profonde stupeur, ses yeux célestine vaguement fixés sur le visage dormant de Sora.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore celle-là… " cracha Riku en jetant sa tête de côté, exaspéré.

Le jeune homme jugea l'état de ses deux amies avant de se redresser et de se passer une main dans ses cheveux en pics argentés, mal à l'aise. Puis il alla se positionner exactement entre Iwako, dont la main inquiète était posée sur son coeur, et Hayate, qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de scruter le visage de Sora avec affolement.

"Ne l'écoutez pas les filles... conseilla gentiment Riku. C'est sans doute une stratégie pour nous désorienter. Et on ne sait toujours pas si elle est vraiment notre alliée. Il nous faut prendre chacune de ses paroles avec des pincettes…"

"Oui c'est vrai... réalisa alors Iwako songeuse. Mais vue la manière dont elle nous parle, ce qui me perturbe c'est qu'elle a l'air de bien nous connaître… Cela dit, Riku a raison. Ses paroles ne sont pas toujours vraies: vous vous souvenez quand elle m'avait dit que je ne pourrai plus jamais remarcher? Et bien, elle s'est visiblement trompée!"

Devant le manque de réaction d'Hayate, toujours mortifiée, Riku et Iwako se jetèrent un regard hésitant. Puis le jeune Maître de la Keyblade tenta encore:

"Elle n'est peut-être pas omnisciente. Peut-être ne voit-elle que certains "futurs" possibles… si tant est qu'elle les voie réellement."

"Vous ne comprenez pas…" lâcha enfin Hayate d'une voix éteinte.

La jeune femme se tourna vers ses deux amis avant de reprendre:

"Ses paroles… elles m'ont rappelé pourquoi nous avions initialement décidé d'entreprendre la Quête des Souvenirs…"

Riku et Iwako échangèrent un regard incompris. Devant leur réaction, Hayate ferma les yeux et inspira avec peine. Puis elle récita, d'un timbre qu'elle voulait constant mais qui vibrait d'appréhension:

 _Un jour parmi nous il apparaîtra,_

 _Et le verrou de la Porte il brisera._

 _Mais la Lumière au plus profond des Ténèbres se tapit,_

 _Sera-t-il alors prêt pour la sauver à lui donner sa vie?_

"...le premier poème du Livre des Prophéties…" se rappela Riku, abasourdi.

"Le destin tragique qu'on voulait éviter à Sora… se remémora Iwako, choquée. Je me souviens maintenant…"

La magicienne observa un instant sa meilleure amie dévisager l'Elu de la Keyblade, toujours somnolent, avec douleur. Puis, comme si elle avait brusquement compris quelque chose, Iwako s'écria avec colère:

"NON!"

Riku et Hayate regardèrent leur compagne avec effarement avant qu'elle ne reprenne, d'un ton révolté:

"Non! Enna Kros ne peut pas te lier à tout ça, Haya! ça n'a… ça n'a aucun sens!"

Hayate baissa tristement le regard, ne parvenant plus à soutenir celui de la magicienne. Cherchant de l'aide extérieure, Iwako se tourna brusquement vers le Maître de la Keyblade, ce qui fit voleter sauvagement ses cheveux bleutés tout autour de son visage laiteux:

"Riku! Dis quelque chose!"

Le jeune homme, après réflexion ainsi qu'un discret coup d'oeil préoccupé en direction de son meilleur ami dans le comas, finit par concéder:

"... je ne fais toujours pas confiance à Kros. Mais… jusqu'à présent, toutes les prophéties du Livre se sont avérées justes, même si nous ne les avions pas interprétées correctement au départ…Cela étant, la prophétie lie spécifiquement le potentiel "décès" de Sora, si c'est bien lui qui est visé par le poème, à la Lumière tapie au plus profond des Ténèbres. Et navré de te dire ça Hayate, mais je ne t'associe pas nécessaire à cette image… "

"Tu l'as très bien soulevé, intervint Hayate en reprenant quelque peu son esprit pragmatique. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons jamais réussi à correctement interpréter les mots du Livre. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à prédire les situations où nous avons été finalement impliqués, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais si, un jour, j'étais dans une situation qui corresponde à ces mots, quelle preuve avons-nous que Sora ne vienne pas me sauver et… Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que c'est un risque que je refuse de prendre."

Iwako sembla perdre tout entrain au fur et à mesure de la tirade de ses compagnons, les dévisageant comme s'ils venaient de la trahir par leurs simples paroles réalistes et défaitistes.

"...C'est pas possible… s'insurgea-t-elle encore du bout de ses lèvres corail. On… on doit se tromper quelque part…"

Un lourd silence accablé emplit la première cabine durant quelques instants. Ce fut Hayate qui le brisa cette fois-ci. La jeune femme serra ses poings, crispant chaque muscle de son corps comme si elle devait le contraindre à agir contre sa volonté. Elle baissa lentement sa tête et, le visage caché par sa crinière rose, trancha, presque suppliante:

"...Ne le dites pas à Sora…"

Riku et Iwako se regardèrent, tour à tour inquiets et peinés. Iwako ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Hayate reprit, ne lui en laissant pas le temps:

"...J'ai essayé… j'ai _vraiment_ essayé de suivre les conseils de Grand-Mère Feuillage… et de m'engager sur la voie du Coeur. Mais si ce chemin doit réellement mener à la mort de Sora…"

Hayate releva enfin le menton, dévoilant à ses amis un visage complètement défait: des larmes ruisselaient sans interruption le long de ses joues tachetées et son regard, bien qu'abattu, brillait d'une inquiétante lueur décidée. Sa voix était brisée, à la fois par la colère, et le chagrin.

"... alors je ferai demi-tour. Et je reprendrai celui de la Raison."

Hors d'elle, Iwako explosa subitement:

"NON! C'est trop injuste! Tu ne vas pas laisser Kros te manipuler comme ça!"

La défenseuse, les traits déformés par la peine à présent, tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et se défendit:

"...la vie de Sora… est plus importante à mes yeux. Si on élimine la cause, on élimine l'effet…"

Iwako, dont les yeux en amande se remplissaient à leur tour de larmes à la vue de l'état émotionnel de sa compagne, souffla avec désarroi:

"... mais tu _l'aimes…_ "

"Oui, trancha froidement Hayate avec douleur. Mais je suis son bouclier; il ne peut devenir le mien…"

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Riku ne disait mot. Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade semblait tout simplement sidéré par le drame qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Iwako suppliait quand à elle son amie du regard, la conjurant de renoncer à sa décision. Hayate finit par serrer ses poings tremblants le long de son corps et ferma ses yeux, desquels des flots de larmes se déversèrent de plus bel. Elle fronça les sourcils, avec affliction, et reprit:

"...promettez-moi. _Promettez-moi_ de ne pas le lui dire. Et de ne _rien_ lui dire non plus des paroles d'Enna Kros."

"Haya… se plaignit Iwako. Tu ne peux pas nous demander ça…"

"Promettez-le moi, répéta-t-elle intransigeante en relevant un visage déchiré par la souffrance. Je vous en supplie..."

Au comble de l'abattement, Hayate se recula d'un pas et dévisagea ses amis, dans l'expectative. Ses yeux célestine semblaient perdre peu à peu leur éclat, son regard morne reflétant une détresse insondable. En attente de la confirmation de ses compagnons, son corps se mit à frissonner, une fièvre nerveuse commençant à perler sur son front, quand soudain son visage rond se déforma: elle releva la tête au ciel, cachant son expression faciale et ne put contenir un déchirant sanglot qu'elle ne paraissait plus capable de retenir. Hayate se plia brusquement en deux, cachant son visage dans le creu de son coude et attrapa son vêtement à l'endroit du coeur tandis que son corps s'affaissait graduellement sur le sol. Iwako, empathique et peinée, s'accroupit devant la jeune femme en pleures et la prit contre elle dans une étreinte fraternelle et rassurante. Blottie entre les bras de sa meilleure amie, Hayate laissa enfin libre court à ses émotions: sa rage. Son malheur. Sa détresse. Son désespoir. Des sanglots étranglés s'échappaient de son buste secoué de tremblements de chagrin, alors qu'elle s'étouffait silencieusement dans sa douleur. Les yeux améthyste de la magicienne croisèrent alors ceux, turquoise brillants, de Riku. Il y eut un court dialogue muet entre les deux jeunes gens, désemparés, après quoi le Maître de la Keyblade finit par lâcher, d'un ton résigné mais néanmoins formel:

"...c'est promis."

 _ **Quel était la réelle nature du sortilège de Iwako?**_  
 _ **Et comment Hayate va-t-elle vivre sa terrible décision?**_


	38. Chapter 38: Figures paternelles

**_Dans ce chapitre, petit clin d'oeil: retour sur Sora en mode "confinement" dans sa chambre, qui fait un Skype.  
XD  
Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez.  
XD  
Chapitre un peu plus "sympa" après tout ce qu'on a envoyé. ^^''  
Et bourré de références à d'autres KH ou FF donc... amusez-vous bien à la lecture!_**

 _Sora marchait sur l'eau, ses grandes chaussures noires et jaunes faisaient clapoter sa surface à chaque pas, résonnant dans le silence environnant. Agissant comme un gigantesque miroir infini, la mer reflétait le ciel azuré sous ses pieds, lui donnant un peu l'impression de marcher sur des nuages… Le jeune homme peinait à voir la limite entre l'éther et l'océan, qui s'étendaient à perte de vue tout autour de lui. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers l'horizon, qui lui semblait plus brillant, comme si le soleil y avait été enfermé. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une voix fluette résonna de toutes parts dans cette espace vide:_

" _Encore toi? Mais c'est pas vrai… Allez ouste! Ton heure n'est pas encore venue!"_

 _Soudain, le sol jusque là magiquement solide sous ses jambes se déroba, se brisant tel du verre, et Sora se sentit brutalement tomber à la renverse, son estomac lui remontant désagréablement dans la gorge. Alors qu'il s'attendait à être trempé, l'élu se rendit compte avec émerveillement qu'il effectuait une chute libre dans le ciel. A la manière d'un parachutiste entraîné, le jeune homme vrilla sur lui-même afin de se positionner les bras tendus en croix, face au vide, continuant sa chute vertigineuse. Loin en-dessous de lui, il distingua enfin une terre, entourée d'un gigantesque océan turquoise. Plaquant ses bras le long de son corps, Sora piqua du nez en direction de l'îlot mais se stoppa net dans sa course, flottant miraculeusement dans l'air, lorsqu'il réalisa que l'île entière était ravagée par les flammes._

 _Au centre de monumentales vagues, s'érigeant tel un mur protecteur de chacun de ses côtés, Sora reconnut Moana, qui avançait triomphalement vers un monstre de lave, créature squelettique et moribonde, consumée par la rage. L'Elu de la Keyblade voulut voler au secours de son amie, mais une étrange paroi invisible l'en empêcha. Frappant le mur virtuel du poing, Sora tenta d'attirer l'attention de la jeune élue de l'océan, en vain… elle ne semblait pas le voir, ni même l'entendre…_

 _Résigné, le jeune homme reprit sa contemplation de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, en simple spectateur impuissant. Ce fut à ce moment que Te-Ka se pencha vers Moana, prêt à lui asséner un coup mortel. Mais la jeune fille, au lieu d'être effrayée, attrapa avec douceur le front du monstre, apposant sa propre tête contre celle de l'ardente terreur, et récita une étrange chanson..._

 _Captivé, le nez collé contre la vitre surréaliste qui se dressait face à lui, Sora observait la fable cosmogonique qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Quand soudain, il lui sembla qu'on appelait son nom. Fronçant les sourcils, il retira sa main du mur invisible qui le séparait de Moana et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Le décor autour de lui se transforma lentement, l'îlot de Te-Ka se muant, tels les grains de sable d'un mirage, en une toute autre île: un long ponton de bois séparait maintenant l'Elu de la mer saphirine devant lui. Ainsi que de l'homme, qui se tenait à son extrémité, dans l'expectative. Malgré le soleil crépusculaire qui l'éblouissait et lui cachait les traits précis du visage de l'homme, Sora aurait pu le reconnaître entre milles… Le coeur serré, la gorge nouée, l'Elu de la Keyblade finit par réussir à lâcher un faible et unique mot:_

" _Papa…"_

 _Sora avança prudemment vers l'image paternelle, hésitant, ne sachant pas si cette illusion allait se dématérialiser s'il s'en approchait trop. Son père attendait, patiemment, un chaleureux sourire accrochés aux lèvres._

" _Papa? répéta Sora, une fois à portée de voix. C'est...vraiment toi?"_

" _Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?! explosa le grand brun en attrapant sans prévenir la tête de son fils. Tu en as mis du temps avant de venir me voir!"_

 _Le marin continua un instant son geste bourru et affectueux sur le crâne de Sora, qui se laissa faire sans broncher, étonné par le contact physique que tous deux pouvaient avoir. Enfin, lorsque les cheveux de son fils furent tout aussi hirsutes que les siens, l'homme redressa les épaules de Sora et planta ses yeux vert impérial dans ceux, océan, de l'Elu._

" _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies tant grandi…"_

 _Sora fronça à nouveau les sourcils, mais ce fut plus pour retenir des larmes que signifier son incertitude quant à toute cette situation. Ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui répondre, Sora se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'homme, enfouissant son nez en trompette contre le torse chaud de son père. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire profond et jovial, tout en répondant à l'étreinte de son enfant. A nouveau, il dut redresser son fils et posa une de ses grandes mains calleuses sur son épaule en déclarant:_

" _Je suis content que tu portes encore mon collier… Ton grand-père disait qu'il avait été béni, et qu'il apportait la chance à son porteur."_

" _Alors tu es vraiment là? demanda Sora derechef, ignorant les propos de son père. Tu es toujours en vie?"_

 _A ces mots, le visage du marin s'assombrit et il perdit lentement son sourire. Ce fut à cet instant que Sora remarqua que sa peau brillait étrangement, tels des paillettes, et que son corps semblait à moitié translucide._

" _Ce monde… expliqua son père gravement. Est à cheval entre le rêve, la réalité… mais aussi la vie, et la mort. Ici je peux à nouveau te parler, et exister encore une fois pleinement. Mais vivant non… je ne le suis plus."_

 _Sora eut l'impression de recevoir un violent coup en pleine poitrine et les larmes, qu'il avait jusqu'alors réussi à contenir, se déversèrent finalement sur ses pommettes en torrent ininterrompu._

" _Non… sanglota-t-il. Alors cette nuit là…"_

 _Pris d'une soudaine faiblesse, Sora tomba à genoux sur le ponton de bois. Il baissa la tête, se cachant derrière sa frange brune, et gémit:_

" _Dans tous ces mondes… où je suis passé… j'espérais tellement…"_

 _Les mots moururent dans sa gorge et une pluie de larmes tombèrent, à la manière d'un averse printanière, sur le bois en-dessous de lui._

" _Je suis tellement désolé Sora… entendit-il. Si je pouvais retourner dans le temps, je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus aux côtés de ta mère et toi…"_

" _Tais-toi! hurla soudain Sora en refusant toujours de le regarder. Tu as CHOISI de partir cette nuit-là! Tu as CHOISI d'aller aider ces gens et de nous abandonner, maman et moi!_

" _Je le sais… admit son père tristement. Mais ces personnes étaient en danger. Et mon coeur me disait de tout faire pour tenter de les sortir de la tempête. Si j'étais resté là à les regarder mourir, sans rien faire, je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie…"_

" _Mais à cause de ça tu l'as perdue, ta vie…" lâcha Sora, la voix brisée par le chagrin et la colère._

" _Et je me suis attiré ta rancoeur... soupira le marin. Dis-moi: pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me retrouver, si tu m'en veux autant?"_

 _Enfin, Sora trouva la force de relever la tête et de fixer les yeux vert marée de son père. Le jeune homme serra un poing avant de lâcher, le coeur serré:_

" _Pour te mettre une raclée. Et te ramener de force vers maman."_

 _Son père le dévisagea un instant, surpris, puis contre toute attente, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et éclata d'un grand rire._

" _Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle…" maugréa Sora en se relevant pour lui faire face._

" _Excuse-moi… se reprit l'homme brun en secouant sa tête en tous sens. Pendant un instant, je me suis revu au même âge que toi et j'ai réalisé à quel point l'adage "tel père, tel fils" s'appliquait parfaitement dans notre cas! Tu es aussi impulsif et téméraire que moi!"_

 _Devant la joie inopinée de son père et aussi son propre soulagement d'avoir enfin pu lui dire les mots qui lui entravaient le coeur depuis tant d'années, Sora se permit un timide sourire, ne sachant plus vraiment comment interagir avec cet homme qu'il avait si peu connu…_

" _Papa… "reprit l'Elu._

" _Pas le temps pour les excuses, le coupa son père d'un revers de main. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, malheureusement… je dois te transmettre un message. Un conseil."_

" _Lequel?" s'étonna Sora, quelque peu déçu également._

 _Le visage jusque là jovial de son père devint brusquement grave et dur et il fixa son fils en lui ordonnant d'une voix calme, mais néanmoins autoritaire:_

" _Je t'en prie, ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Reste toujours auprès des personnes qui te sont chères. Et protège-les, quoi qu'il t'en coûte. Ca ne sert à rien de jouer les héros, à part mettre ta vie en jeu à chaque instant. Ce qu'ils ont besoin, c'est de toi, à leurs côtés. Et c'est leur amour, qui te rendra plus fort. C'est ça, ta véritable force. Pas le pouvoir de manier la Keyblade."_

 _Sora, abasourdi par tant de philosophie et aussi surpris que son père soit au courant pour son don de manier la Keyblade, voulut lui poser encore milles questions. Mais déjà, le corps diaphane du marin porté disparu miroitait faiblement, tel un reflet s'effaçant dans les vagues d'un cour d'eau…_

" _Je suis si fier de toi, mon garçon…"_

"PAPA!"

Sora rouvrit brusquement ses yeux bleu océan tout en se redressant vivement dans son lit. Le coeur battant la chamade, le jeune homme renifla bruyamment avant de sécher les larmes qui collaient à ses cils. Instinctivement, il baissa les yeux sur la couronne en argent qui reposait sur son torse nu et il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque.

"Papa…"

Il avait encore rêvé de lui. Précisément, du moment où il lui avait parlé dans le monde de Moana, juste après avoir été séparé du reste du groupe lors de leur première défaite contre Te-Ka... Les mots qu'il avait prononcés alors ne cessaient de tourner, encore et encore, dans son esprit… Comme s'il se devait de les apprendre par coeur, comme si il devait en comprendre le sens…

Sora respirait difficilement. Son crâne bourdonnait et il haletait nerveusement, comme une proie paniquée lors d'une grande chasse. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s'était réveillé de son coma, mais il dormait souvent, et beaucoup. Et ses rêves le tourmentaient, encore et encore, à chaque fois qu'il retombait dans un sommeil épuisé. Même si ses phases d'éveil se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, il avait reçu l'interdiction de sortir de son lit de la part de son médecin privé, c'est-à-dire Iwako… Il n'avait donc rien de mieux à faire à part se reposer et dormir. Après un profond soupir, Sora chercha la bouteille d'eau que la magicienne avait laissée à son chevet. Cependant, il effectua un faux mouvement maladroit et fit tomber un objet de sa table de nuit…

Le commlinck.

Incertain, et encore à moitié endormi, l'Elu ramassa le petit téléphone spatial et l'observa un instant à travers les brumes de son esprit…

"Papa… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne à la fin…?"

Instinctivement, Sora se mit à pianoter sur les différentes touches de la radio longue distance. Il avait besoin de réponses, il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit… Son corps était enfin réveillé, mais son esprit n'avait pas encore totalement réintégré son enveloppe. Et prolongeait régulièrement son séjour dans le monde des rêves…

"BIP!"

"Oh… ? hésita Sora en observant une vibration sur l'écran du commlinck. Un signal?!"

BIP! BI-BIIIIP!

L'écran s'alluma soudainement dans un bruit de vieux téléviseur et Sora tomba presque de son lit en reconnaissant les visages inoubliables du canard et du chien qui l'avaient jadis accompagné durant deux longues années d'errance intergalactique.

"Donald! Dingo!"

"Sora?! s'étrangla le magicien royal, sa voix encore plus nasillarde que de coutume. C'est pas vrai! C'était toi qui envoyais des signaux depuis des semaines sur une fréquence lointaine?"

"Yiark! fit Dingo hilare. Je t'avais bien dit que c'était quelqu'un qu'on connaissait!"

Sora sentit un long sourire s'allonger sur ses joues à la vue de ces deux compagnons disparus depuis des mois… les voir, pouvoir leur parler dans cette situation précisément relevait forcément du destin… sinon pourquoi choisir le moment où l'Elu avait le plus besoin de se tourner vers le réconfort d'une figure paternelle?

"Sora? s'inquiéta soudain Dingo en écrasant le bec de son ami pour rapprocher son museau du commlinck. Tu pleures?"

Le jeune homme se passa rapidement un avant-bras sur les yeux, sans se défaire de son sourire. C'était eux! C'était vraiment eux!

"Vous m'avez tellement manqué les gars…" admit-il sans détour, les yeux toujours humides et la poitrine compressée par la joie.

"Dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré toi!" le houspilla directement Donald d'un doigt accusateur.

"C'est vrai que tu as une petite mine… remarqua le grand chien. Il t'es arrivé quelque chose de grave en notre absence?"

"Je t'avais dit qu'il pouvait pas s'en sortir sans nous! s'irrita le magicien en vociférant sur le chef de la garde. Maintenant je suis inquiet, tu es content?!"

Sora voulut les rassurer, leur dire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, mais ce serait omettre le fait qu'il avait failli mourir face à Te-Ka et qu'il était tourmenté par le fantôme de son père… Comme il ne tenait pas à mentir à ses amis, mais ne voulait pas les inquiéter non plus, le jeune homme déclara avec un ton calme:

"Avec Riku, Iwako et Hayate on a dû affronter des ennemis incroyablement puissants ces derniers temps… Et le dernier a été particulièrement coriace. Heureusement, Haya m'a sauvé… et Iwa est aux petits soins avec moi depuis! Par contre, je dors super mal depuis quelques jours... "

"Ah? lâcha Dingo. Tu fais des cauchemars?"

"Pas vraiment… hésita Sora en baissant la tête sur son collier. Plutôt des rêves étranges..."

Sora vit Donald le fixer de ses petits yeux noirs intenses à travers l'écran du commlinck avant qu'il ne demande du tac-au-tac:

"Est-ce que par hasard tu fais tout le temps le même rêve?"

"Oui! s'exclama l'Elu abasourdi. Comment tu le sais?"

"C'était arrivé il y a longtemps à Mickey, expliqua le magicien royal avec sérieux. Il avait fini par aller voir Maître Yen Sid, et il lui avait dit que cela pouvait arriver à un porteur de Keyblade."

"Oh oui je me souviens! s'écria Dingo en arrachant le commlinck à Donald sous les hurlements outrés de celui-ci. Maître Yen Sid avait dit au Roi qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à comprendre. Et que tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas cette chose, le rêve reviendrait chaque nuit."

"Super… soupira Sora en jetant sa tête en arrière, dépité. Et alors? Qu'est-ce que Mickey avait compris avec ses rêves?"

"Hmmm… se remémora Dingo en se prenant le menton. Il me semble qu'il avait rêvé du monde des Ténèbres. Il est parti quelques temps après, et on ne l'a pas revu pendant des mois."

Sora, mimiquant le chef de la garde, se prit le menton à son tour et chercha une destination potentielle au travers de son rêve: mais mis à part le monde de Moana, d'où ils revenaient, il ne connaissait aucun endroit où il aurait pu se rendre pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

"Tu veux peut-être nous raconter ton rêve?" proposa gentiment Dingo.

Sora revit en flash le visage de son père et secoua violemment ses cheveux en pics en lâchant:

"Je veux pas vous embêter avec ça! Et puis…"

Sora esquissa un léger sourire avant d'ajouter d'une voix douce, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide:

"J'ai promis à quelqu'un de toujours lui raconter mes rêves en premier…"

Tandis que Sora songeait rêveusement à Hayate, il y eut un silence gênant durant lequel ses deux anciens compagnons le dévisagèrent avec intérêt. Enfin, ce fut Dingo qui s'écria:

"Oooh! Tu as une amoureuse?"

"J'appellerais pas ça comme ça… corrigea Sora qui eut une fulgurante et dérangeante image d'Hayate avec des couettes ridicules. Mais oui je crois que… que je suis amoureux."

"Tu nous la présenteras? s'enthousiasma Dingo. On la connaît?"

"Hey! l'arrêta Sora qui se sentait rougir. Je peux pas vous la présenter! Elle- elle est même pas au courant de ce que je ressens pour elle!"

"QUOI?! couina sauvagement Donald en reprenant le contrôle du commlinck. Et tu comptes attendre quoi? Que les canards aient des dents?"

"Juste le bon moment…" grommela Sora dans sa barbe tout en détournant la tête, tout en essayant de chasser de son esprit une image effrayante de Donald avec des dents humaines.

Avant que ses deux compagnons ne puissent rétorquer quoi que ce soit, l'Elu de la Keyblade reprit avec entrain:

"Mais et vous? Comment vous allez? Vous êtes toujours au château Disney?"

Les deux amis du Roi échangèrent un regard incertain avant que Donald n'explique:

"On est toujours au château… la Reine Minnie a besoin de nous encore un moment."

"Oui! lança Dingo. Pour mettre tous les habitants en sécurité!"

Sora ouvrit de grands yeux bleus surpris avant de demander:

"En sécurité? De quoi? De qui?"

"De personne! hurla Donald en poussant la tête de Dingo hors du champ de la caméra du téléphone. Il y a juste un petit souci avec la… la charpente!"

"La charpente?" répéta Sora peu convaincu.

"Oui la charpente! affirma le canard. Le toît entier du château nous tombe sur la tête! Il y a une origine magique inconnue, c'est pour ça qu'on cherche encore la solution!"

"Oui une sacrée origine magique! ajouta Dingo en revenant à la charge. Même Merlin est dépassé!"

"Mais tu vas te TAIRE?!" s'énerva le canard en lui mettant une claque sur la tête.

Sora, réalisant que ses scènes de ménages quotidiennes lui avaient terriblement manqué, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Et cela lui fit un bien fou: il vida un peu de toute la pression accumulée depuis quelques temps, laissant par la même occasion un peu de ses inquiétudes quant à ses rêves quitter son esprit.

"Sora…? s'enquit Dingo soucieux. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien?"

"Mieux grâce à vous… admit sans détour le jeune homme en séchant une larme de joie au coin de son oeil. Je savais au fond de moi que vous alliez bien, mais… j'ai trafiqué le commlinck pour pouvoir vous parler. Ca commençait à faire trop longtemps…"

Ses deux compagnons à plumes et à poils se calmèrent aussitôt, échangeant leurs grimaces colériques en masque d'attendrissement. Ils dévisagèrent Sora un instant avant que Dingo ne déclare:

"Oh tu nous manques aussi, Sora."

"Dès qu'on en aura terminé avec cette satané charpente, décida finalement Donald, on reviendra t'aider avec ta quête des Gardiens. Promis."

"Merci les gars…" lâcha encore Sora reconnaissant tandis que ses amis lui adressaient de grands signes à travers l'écran.

"Allez… reprit Donald goguenard. Va parler de tes rêves à ton amoureuse. Ca t'aidera peut-être à mieux dormir…"

"Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était pas mon amoureuse!" se défendit Sora.

Mais l'appel s'interrompit soudain. Sans doute parce que la communication longue distance qu'ils venaient d'avoir avait vidé les batteries du commlinck… Cependant, loin d'être abattu, Sora trépignait à présent de joie: il avait réussi! Il était maintenant en mesure de joindre des lieux distants à des années lumières de sa position grâce à l'invention de Cid!

Attrapant des vêtements abandonnés sur son duvet froissé, Sora enfila à la hâte une tenue à peu près correcte puis sauta sur ses jambes, se faisant un point d'honneur à suivre les conseils de Donald et Dingo et d'aller parler au plus vite à Hayate.

 _ **Sora va aller voir Hayate... comment va-t-elle réagir?**_  
 _ **Réponse la semaine prochaine!**_


	39. Chapter 39: Les Quatre Clés des Eléments

_**Bonjour, j'espère que vous vous portez bien. C'est Iwako (tome 1) qui vous parle, ceci dans le but de rappeler quelques règles d'hygiène pour protéger notre chère communauté :**_  
 _ **Règle N°1 : respecter une distance de 2mn entre vous.**_  
 _ **(Hayate s'éloigne de Sora en disant « distance de sécurité »)**_  
 _ **Règle N°2 : se laver fréquemment les mains.**_  
 _ **(Riku hoche la tête avec ses mains sous le robinet)**_  
 _ **Règle N°3 : éternuer dans son coude ou dans un mouchoir jetable.**_  
 _ **(Sora crache inélégamment dans son bras)**_  
 _ **Règle N°4 : les rassemblements de plus de 5 personnes sont interdits.**_  
 _ **(Sora derrière : ça tombe bien on est 4 sur le vaisseau !)**_  
 _ **Règle N°5 : rester chez vous.**_  
 _ **(Riku : ça tombe bien, on n'arrive pas dans le prochain monde avant au moins 1 mois.**_  
 _ **Hayate : et on est bloqué dans l'espace, la quarantaine est une amie.**_  
 _ **Sora : et la collocation aussi !**_  
 _ **Iwako : et aussi... désinfecter les portes, surtout les poignées et les boutons d'ascenseur, n'échangez pas vos verres, ne vous donner pas la main pour vous dire bonjour, les câlins sont prohibés mais vous voyez non ?! vous VOYEZ ?! J'avais raison depuis LE DEBUT !**_  
 _ **(Riku, Sora et Hayate lui préparent une tisane pendant qu'elle sprayent toutes les surfaces avec de la Javel)**_

Dès la première pression de sa voûte plantaire sur le sol métallique de sa chambre, Sora ressentit une douleur sourde lui remonter dans la jambe et lui parcourir tout le corps, à la manière d'un petit courant électrique désagréable. Il leva sa main gauche devant lui et fronça ses sourcils en V: ce n'était pas tant la cicatrice qui lui barrait la paume qui le perturbait, mais bien la vision de ses phalanges, qui tremblaient légèrement. S'il avait récupéré l'usage de tous ses membres, le jeune homme sentait pourtant toujours la violence des coups de Teka sur son corps meurtri. Baissant la tête sur ses cuisses flageolantes, l'Elu de la Keyblade poussa un douloureux gémissement et serra les poings le long de ses flancs: il avait assez dormi. Il devait récupérer au plus vite… et passer toute sa journée dans son lit n'allait pas l'aider! Prenant une grande inspiration pour pouvoir mieux supporter les diverses et insupportables crampes qui lui martelaient les muscles à chaque pas, Sora entreprit de traverser le couloir le menant à la cuisine, d'où il entendait déjà le bruit de vaisselle qu'on entrechoque.

Tout en s'appuyant sur le mur pour s'aider à marcher droit, Sora tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait pas tout suivi de la fin de la bataille, mais ses compagnons lui avaient narré l'essentiel: Iwako avait récupéré ses jambes supposément grâce à un pouvoir interdit et utilisé un sort de contrôle sur Te-ka, Riku avait dû aider la magicienne (qui avait menacé de perdre tout contrôle) à maîtriser son surplus de Ténèbres, et Hayate avait failli y rester en sacrifiant sa Lux pour sauver Sora… Le jeune homme, tout en se tenant à la paroi métallique pour garder son équilibre, eut soudain un désagréable pressentiment quant à toute cette histoire de Lux… Que lui était-il réellement arrivé, qui pourrait expliquer la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque pas? Pourquoi avait-il oublié plusieurs heures de cette journée-là? Etait-il...peut-être… même pendant un bref instant…?

...mort?

En songeant à cela, le coeur du jeune homme se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine: et Hayate alors? Qu'avait-elle réellement sacrifié pour "le sauver"? Ces derniers jours, au travers du brouillard de son esprit à demi-éveillé, il avait eu l'impression que la jeune femme était constamment restée à son chevet... une image trouble et fantomatique de son visage rond accompagnant chaque nuit que Sora avait passé alité, telle une lune dans un ciel étoilé. Mais avait-elle vraiment été là tout ce temps, ou avait-il simplement rêvé? N'avait-elle effectué qu'une de ses nouvelles capacités de lumière… avait-elle vraiment donné un peu de "sa vie" pour lui…?

Poussé par un nouvel espoir quant aux partages de ses sentiments par la jeune femme, le jeune homme se pressa pour enfin atteindre la cuisine. Mais, alors qu'il allait atteindre le cadre du premier accès de la salle de séjour, une voix lui parvint à l'autre bout du couloir:

"... tu es sûr?"

C'était sans nul doute celle d'Iwako. Voulant la saluer, Sora s'approcha encore de quelques pas. Mais c'est alors qu'il les vit: Riku et la magicienne se tenaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, en haut des marches menant à la salle des machines, à demi-cachés par la pénombre. La jeune femme avait posé ses deux mains contre sa poitrine et levait sa tête vers Riku. Sa voix avait sonné terriblement soucieuse aux oreilles de Sora.

"Je te l'ai dit… souffla Riku calmement, d'une voix basse, presque un murmure. Je ne ressens plus de symptômes inquiétants, et je dors bien."

"Je ne te parle pas de symptômes physiques…" précisa Iwako en levant une main laiteuse devant elle.

Au plus grand étonnement de Sora, la jeune femme posa alors sa paume délicate sur le buste de son meilleur ami, avant d'ajouter:

"... je parle de ton coeur. Tu dois forcément ressentir les effets… du surplus."

Riku, après un bref silence, leva lentement ses deux bras puissants afin de cacher, avec délicatesse et douceur, les fines mains d'Iwako de ses grandes paumes. Sa voix, profonde et suave, chuchota encore:

"Je vais bien... Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, s'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas voir cette ombre, sur ton visage…"

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade, du bout de l'index, remit méticuleusement une mèche de cheveux bleu nuit d'Iwako derrière son oreille, tout en la dévisageant. L'expression que Sora discerna alors sur le visage de son meilleur ami le fit ouvrir de grand yeux estomaqués: jamais encore, il n'avait vu pareille émotion sur ces traits d'habitude si durs et maîtrisés! En effet, l'éclat turquoise des yeux du jeune homme, mis-clos, dansait chaleureusement derrière une mèche argentine, tandis qu'un sourire serein affinait progressivement le coin de ses lèvres rose pêche. De là où il se trouvait, l'Elu de la Keyblade ne parvenait pas à voir distinctement le visage d'Iwako, qui lui tournait à moitié le dos, mais il l'aperçut clairement relever son menton d'ivoire afin de plonger son regard dans celui du jeune homme au-dessus de son visage.

Se sentant rougir de la tête aux pieds, car se sachant réellement de trop dans ce tableau romantique, Sora s'échappa discrètement par l'embouchure de la cloison qui menait au salon, un sourire complice aux coins des lèvres. Cette petite scène charmante lui avait mis du baume au coeur, malgré son malaise: Riku lui avait déjà parlé de ses sentiments pour Iwako, mais il ignorait alors si la magicienne ressentait la même chose pour lui… Leur combat contre Teka n'avait finalement pas eu que des conséquences néfastes, en fin de compte, songea l'Elu optimiste… Et il se faisait peut-être inutilement du souci pour ses compagnons…

Enfin parvenu sur le seuil de la cuisine, le jeune homme n'y pénétra pas tout de suite cependant, en profitant pour savourer les bonnes odeurs de pain frais et d'oeufs brouillés qui flottaient dans l'air. Sora marqua un temps d'hésitation en apercevant une mèche de cheveux blonds se détacher du reste de la crinière en bataille de la jeune femme présente vers la cuisinière, avant de se rappeler que Riku lui avait expliqué que sa nouvelle teinte capillaire était la conséquence de son transfert de Lux. Comme lorsque l'on gagne des cheveux blancs après une expérience particulièrement traumatisante. En se reprenant, le jeune homme observa la silhouette féminine de Hayate affairée devant son fourneau, au-dessus d'une poêle qui laissait échapper une douce odeur sucrée. Sora se remémora soudain les paroles de son père avec un étrange pincement au coeur:

 _Reste toujours auprès des personnes qui te sont chères. Et protège-les, quoiqu'il t'en coûte._

Le jeune homme sentit une puissante émotion remonter de son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge: pour une fois, non, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ses rêves avec Hayate. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Il sentait (et ce jusque dans sa moelle épinière) la gravité de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et il voulait dire à la jeune femme qu'il allait mieux, à présent. De plus, il ignorait le réel _prix_ qu'elle avait dû payer pour le sauver, mais peu importe: le geste même le touchait énormément. Il devait la remercier, du fond du coeur. Bien qu'encore endolori, Sora s'élança finalement à travers la pièce et, sans la moindre hésitation, enserra brusquement la taille de la jeune femme par derrière, l'attrapant avec force et émotions.

Le jeune homme sentit Hayate sursauter avant de s'exclamer, abasourdie:

"Sora!? Tu es debout?"

L'Élu ne répondit pas et se contenta de cacher son visage dans le cou de la défenseuse. Tandis qu'il appréciait l'agréable chaleur du corps d'Hayate contre le sien, il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer gentiment son étreinte autour du ventre de la jeune femme tout en enfouissant son nez en trompette dans sa chevelure sauvage, duveteuse et rosée. Progressivement, Sora ressentit comme un souffle de force le traverser de part en part, effaçant miraculeusement tout résidu de douleur présent dans son corps… Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, hésitant à demander à sa sauveuse si elle venait à nouveau de lui transmettre un peu de sa Lux, lorsqu'il constata bientôt avec joie que la jeune femme se laissait aller à son contact, affaissant doucement ses épaules contre le torse du jeune homme, comme l'on se détend dans un grand coussin particulièrement confortable. Profitant de l'aubaine, le jeune homme décida de prolonger son étreinte.

"Merci… murmura Sora en apposant délicatement son front contre la tempe de la défenseuse. Sans toi je… je ne serais peut-être plus là à l'heure qu'il est…"

Hayate expira profondément. Le jeune homme entendait à présent son propre coeur tambouriner dans ses tympans alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se délectant de la douceur de la peau d'Hayate contre son visage. Ce fut là qu'il sentit, avec déception, la jeune femme se raidir brusquement dans ses bras et déclarer d'une voix monocorde, et presque sans timbre:

"Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. L'Elu ne pouvait pas disparaître. Ma mission est de te protéger, quoi qu'il m'en coûte..."

"Ne dis pas ça…" la raisonna Sora tristement, presque blessé par ses paroles.

Entre ses bras, il perçut la défenseuse jouer des épaules pour tenter de se dégager et il éprouva un terrible pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle lui intima, d'une voix calme mais néanmoins sans appel:

"Sora lâche-moi maintenant."

Tandis que le jeune homme scrutait avec tristesse le seul oeil d'acier froid qui le fixait, il crut y discerner quelque chose de caché au fond de ce regard gris. Hayate ferma alors les paupières, plaça sa main sur son torse comme pour le repousser et ajouta:

"S'il te plaît."

Il s'exécuta à contre-coeur et contempla encore un instant le dos que lui présentait obstinément la jeune femme: n'était-il donc uniquement que "l'Elu de la Keyblade" à ses yeux? L'aurait-elle laisser mourir, si cela n'avait pas été sa "mission"? Il refusait de le croire. Cependant, il ne saisissait pas non plus le brusque changement d'attitude de Hayate à son égard. Abandonnant pour l'instant, Sora se retourna dans le but initial de mettre la table lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Iwako et de Riku, qui étaient restés figés dans une expression de stupeur sur le pas de la porte. Depuis quand étaient-ils là?! paniqua intérieurement Sora alors que Riku détournait tristement le regard et qu'Iwako lui attrapait le poignet et le tirait avec elle dans le couloir sans un bruit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!" pesta la magicienne en chuchotant, tout en plantant son regard améthyste dans le sien.

"A ton avis?" s'irrita Sora embarrassé, sur le même ton, quelque peu perturbé par le récent changement chromatique de ses iris.

"Non mais enfin! soupira la magicienne en levant les bras au ciel de manière théâtrale. Un peu de finesse, de raffinement! On ne séduit pas une femme en l'attrapant sauvagement dans la cuisine! Essaie de la comprendre!"

"Je…!" commença le jeune homme en se sentant rougir de la tête aux pieds, réalisant soudain la portée de son geste.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais hors de ton lit? s'irrita son la jeune femme avec dépit. T'en ai-je donné l'autorisation?"

"Non mais…" tenta Sora.

"Il n'y a pas de "mais"! le coupa Iwako en fouettant l'air de sa main. Je te ferai passer un examen tout à l'heure. Mais pour l'instant, Riku a quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Donc EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT tu peux rester hors de ton lit… Ce sera plus simple si tu es aussi là…"

Ne sachant que dire pour sa défense, Sora se contenta de suivre sagement la magicienne et, constatant enfin la réalité qui se tenait devant ses yeux durant tout ce temps, il ne put retenir une exclamation à la fois de surprise et de joie:

"Iwa alors c'est vrai! Tu es guérie!"

La jeune femme se retourna, ce qui fit se dérouler sa belle chevelure bleue nocturne tout autour de ses longues jambes fines et blanc porcelaine. C'était la première fois depuis son rétablissement dans le vaisseau que l'Elu la voyait à nouveau MARCHER.

"Oh, sembla-t-elle comprendre en baissant ses yeux nouvellement violets sur son propre corps. Oui en effet!"

"Ca fait tellement plaisir… ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Sora en serrant les poings de joie devant lui. Ca fait tellement plaisir que tout soit redevenu comme avant."

Contre toute attente, le sourire qui s'y était attaché disparut lentement des lèvres corail d'Iwako et, fuyant le regard de Sora, elle souffla juste en repartant en direction de la cuisine:

"Je n'irai pas jusque là..."

Perdu et décontenancé par sa réaction, Sora la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir devant lui, songeur. Depuis son premier réveil dans le vaisseau, l'Elu de la Keyblade avait noté un subtile changement d'ambiance concernant Hayate, Iwako et Riku. Si les filles arboraient à présent des modifications physiques remarquables, quoique mineures, son meilleur ami affichait parfois une mine encore plus lugubre qu'à son accoutumée. Sora sentait que ses trois amis évitaient soigneusement certains sujets avec lui, et il était persuadé que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec leur combat contre Te-ka. Que s'était-il passé là-bas, face à la Gardienne Sans-Coeur? Riku lui avait avoué qu'Iwako avait usé d'un pouvoir de Ténèbres incommensurable mais était-ce vraiment tout? Que lui cachait-on qui _le_ concernait?

Le coeur à nouveau alourdit par cette triste réalisation, Sora finit néanmoins par suivre Iwako jusqu'à la table encore libre de tout couvert, et sur laquelle Riku venait de placer le Livre des Prophéties, ainsi que les quatre Clés des Éléments. Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade posa un regard turquoise compatissant sur Sora dès son retour dans la cuisine, après quoi il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en direction d'Hayate, teinté de mansuétude. La jeune femme, derrière sa mèche blonde, le fusilla d'un sévère regard acéré, sous les yeux incompris de Sora. Voilà, songea ce dernier, cela recommençait. Il n'était pas un imbécile. Quelque chose s'était produit lorsqu'il était tombé dans les pommes. Quelque chose qu'on ne lui disait pas.

"Je suis navré, s'excusa subitement Riku en commençant à aligner les clés tout autour du livre à la couverture bleutée encore fermée. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de voir la réaction du manuscrit aux côtés des quatre clés. Regardez ça."

Presque instantanément, dès que le jeune Maître de la Keyblade eût terminé de disposer les artefacts, chaque reliquaire se mit à briller intensément de sa couleur élémentaire attitrée. Puis, dans un claquement sec qui fit sursauter Sora, le Livre s'ouvrit brusquement et ses vieilles pages jaunies par le temps se mirent à tourner frénétiquement, comme paniquées, jusqu'à ce que la main invisible qui les manipulait ne s'arrête sur une page bien précise… Vide et mitée.

"Une page vierge? s'étonna Hayate en passant sa petite main sur la surface rugueuse du livre. Cela ne se peut… c'est forcément une énigme."

"Je le pense aussi, admit Riku. Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'avaient dit les dieux en Olympe? Il est rare que Kros parle de la Tour de Cristal à des mortels… son emplacement doit donc être bien caché."

"C'est de la magie…"

La voix faible d'Iwako avait résonné derrière Sora. La jeune femme observait l'ouvrage bleuté avec des yeux améthyste pétillants de curiosité, phénomène qui ne s'était encore jamais produit en ce qui concernait le Livre des Prophéties, que la magicienne semblait plutôt éviter de coutume. Lentement, elle s'avança vers le manuscrit et apposa sa main délicate à son contact tout en fermant ses yeux en amande, pour se concentrer. Sora aperçut du coin de l'oeil Hayate et Riku se jeter un regard réprobateur. Ignorant leur réaction cependant, la magicienne rouvrit lentement ses paupières en déclarant solennellement:

"C'est de la vieille magie. Une vieille et puissante magie. Le… Livre ne révélera ses secrets qu'aux personnes concernées… choisies."

"Mais Enna Kros nous a choisis non? répliqua Sora. En nous proposant la Quête des Souvenirs?"

"Oui mais il nous faut prouver au Livre qu'il s'agit bien de nous", clarifia Iwako en fronçant ses sourcils arqués.

"Les Clés ne suffisent pas? s'étonna Sora. Il lui faut quoi, nos cartes d'identité?"

"C'est exactement ça", admit la magicienne en allant farfouiller dans un tiroir du plan de travail.

Sous les yeux exorbités de ses trois compagnons, Iwako s'arma d'un grand couteau tranchant et revint vers eux. Elle marqua néanmoins un temps d'hésitation en parvenant au-dessus de la page vierge, et ferma lentement son poing tout en affichant un puissant air de dégoût.

"J'ai saisi", lâcha soudain Hayate en prenant l'arme des mains de sa meilleure amie.

Tandis que le coeur de Sora faisait un triple saut périlleux dans sa poitrine et que Riku lançait un sifflement sans doute admiratif, Hayate se passa sans sourciller la pointe du couteau au centre de la paume, qui ne tarda pas à se teinter d'une puissante couleur vermeille brillante. Fermant le poing, la jeune femme le plaça ensuite au-dessus de la page et serra ses phalanges: quelques perles rougeoyantes tombèrent sur le manuscrit et, alors que Sora laissait échapper une exclamation étonnée, des mots écrits avec la même couleur rubis commencèrent à apparaître faiblement à la surface du parchemin.

"Quelle meilleure carte de visite, expliqua Hayate en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à Iwako, que notre propre sang".

"Nous allons devoir tous le faire n'est-ce pas?" conclut Riku en empruntant la lame à la défenseuse, tout en fixant Iwako de ses yeux turquoise électrique.

"Si l'on veut faire apparaître tout le poème, soupira de dépit la magicienne en lançant un Soin sur la paume de sa meilleure amie, je le crains oui. Par contre ne te coupe pas avec le même couteau qu'elle, ou alors laisse-moi le temps de le désinfecter..."

Une fois Riku, Sora et Iwako passés au bistouri à leur tour, un magnifique texte en lettrines gothiques apparut enfin dans son intégralité. Les enluminures présentes dans les marges devaient sans doute représenter des divinités stylisées, peut-être d'autres Gardiens, songea l'Elu de la Keyblade. Alors que Sora était comme fasciné par une créature calligraphiée, sans conteste un dragon aux ailes de métal représenté en train de cracher des flammes sur ce qui devait être une femme composée de glace, Riku demanda:

"Hayate? Tu peux lire ça?"

"Traduction instantannée? plaisanta à moitié la jeune femme en se penchant sur le Livre. Défi de taille considérant l'ancienneté de la langue."

"Je vais t'aider… "suggéra Iwako en se plaçant au-dessus de l'épaule de son amie.

Après quelques minutes de lecture silencieuse, Hayate finit par déclarer:

"Je ne suis pas à cent pour cent certaine en ce qui concerne le nom du monde, mais voici ce que donne le début du texte:"

 _Quatre âmes armées d'autant de Clés,_

 _Plongeront enfin dans "Gray-moira",_

 _Monde aux frontières de la réalité,_

 _Où siège la tour d'Ivoire._

"Gray-moira?" répéta Sora dubitatif.

"On pourrait traduire vulgairement par "Grymoire", suggéra Iwako. Ca semble être un jeu de mot de la part de l'auteur."

" _Moira_ signifie quelque chose comme "destinée" en effet, expliqua Hayate. Pour les quatre vers suivants, c'est assez facile au niveau du lexique:

 _Guidés par le Roi Elu,_

 _Ils graviront les marches du Destin,_

 _En quête d'un glorieux salut,_

 _Qui pourtant restera des plus incertains._

"Le Roi Elu? intervint Riku. Pas "Elu" tout simplement?"

"Non, trancha Hayate qui fronçait à présent ses sourcils couleur quartz de concentration. "Basileo" veut bien dire _roi_ … pour la fin, la langue est vraiment obscure. On dirait que l'auteur affectionne particulièrement les jeux de mots… _pfff…_."

"Essaie la traduction la plus simple…" l'encouragea Sora.

" _Guerriers" (_ je ne suis pas sûre _) écoutez les conseils,_

 _Du jeune seigneur qui s'éveille,_

 _Car caché derrière les éclats de son histoire,_

 _Une part de la vôtre pourrait en être...?_

" _Guerriers_ est un mot uniquement masculin dans cette phrase tu as vu?" nota Iwako en pointant le-dit nom du bout du doigt pour le montrer à Hayate.

"Oui je n'arrive pas à lui rendre le bon sens… maugréa la jeune femme dans sa barbe. La phrase est par contre au vocatif, c'est une apostrophe de l'auteur au lecteur."

"Voca-quoi? répéta Sora tout à fait perdu. Attends… mais il manque pas la fin du poème? " _une part de la vôtre pourrait en être"_...quoi?"

"Le _cristal…_? s'étonna Iwako en relisant le passage. Non ça n'a pas de sens…"

"Ce mot a au moins dix significations différentes… soupira Hayate en s'asseyant sur la chaise la plus proche. Il peut vouloir dire: le _lac_ , la _rivière_ , mais aussi le _fantôme_ , _l'esprit…_ il peut aussi être traduit par _reflet_."

"... le _Miroir_. murmura soudain Iwako en se saisissant du Livre avant de relire sa traduction à voix haute:

 _Guerriers, écoutez les conseils,_

 _Du jeune seigneur qui s'éveille,_

 _Car caché derrière les éclats de son histoire,_

 _Une part de la vôtre pourrait en être le miroir._

Un silence pesant suivit la fin de la traduction du poème qui devait les mener à la Tour de Cristal, monde marquant la fin de leur Quête des Souvenirs. Puis, contre toute attente, ce fut Hayate qui s'exclama:

"Bien! Je sens que nous allons encore passer les prochains jours à nous torturer les méninges pour tenter de savoir où nous rendre, alors je vous propose de ne pas commencer cette nouvelle quête sans prendre des forces…"

Joignant le geste à la parole, la défenseuse reprit la confection des crêpes dans sa poêle et nos quatre porteurs de keyblade prirent un copieux déjeuner dans l'ambiance la plus joviale possible, compte tenu du "stress" de la fin de la quête tout de même palpable dans l'air. Enfin, après sa septième crêpe engloutie, Sora se leva de table. Il déposait son assiette dans l'évier lorsqu'il sentit sa tête lui tourner. S'excusant auprès d'Iwako, le jeune homme prit congé de ses amis pour effectuer un repli stratégique en direction de sa cabine: il ne voulait pas les inquiéter avec son état... Il avait juste besoin de rester couché un petit moment, ça allait passer. Cependant, des bruits de pas dans son dos lui indiquèrent qu'un assaillant potentiel l'avait suivi dans sa retraite.

« Sora attends ! »

Le jeune homme, déjà devant le rideau de sa chambre, se retourna lentement mais ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en réalisant que Hayate se trouvait déjà nez à nez avec lui. Comment avait-elle pu courir aussi vite ?

« Oui... ? » demanda-t-il sur ses gardes.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour toute à l'heure, décréta Hayate avec fermeté. Le soudain contact physique m'a prise au dépourvu. Je te serai reconnaissante de ne pas recommencer."

Sora releva ses deux sourcils en V sous le coup de la surprise: il nota qu'elle ne lui avait plus parlé comme ça, si distante et formelle, depuis avant l'arrivée de Riku. De plus, il remarqua un contraste flagrant entre sa voix cinglante et son expression faciale, qui exprimait un puissant malaise. Brusquement, Sora vit de petites étincelles lui parcourir la rétine et il dut reculer d'un pas et se plaquer, par précaution, contre le mur derrière lui. Il semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement, son étrange phase de sommeil récurrente s'imposant à lui à nouveau.

"Sora!"

Hayate, contredisant ses mots d'il y a quelques instants, se rua sur lui pour l'attraper fermement contre elle, de manière à l'empêcher de tomber en avant. Le jeune homme se sentit immédiatement mieux, comme si on venait de lui injecter une piqûre d'adrénaline, alors qu'il lui semblait sentir une petite main caresser ses cheveux avec inquiétude.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin? se questionna Sora en levant un sourcil incertain. D'abord elle lui demandait de le lâcher et d'éviter les contacts physiques, et maintenant il se retrouvait collé contre elle? Avait-il raison de penser qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas si bien que cela? C'était toujours difficile à dire, concernant Hayate… Acceptant ce manque flagrant de logique, Sora se redressa quand elle le prit par surprise et avança encore plus son visage rond vers le sien. Avec une pointe d'amusement et de fierté néanmoins, il nota qu'il devait à présent baisser les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de la défenseuse. Hayate reprit, d'un ton de voix plus doux mais cependant alarmé:

« Si ça ne va pas, je peux te porter jusqu'à ton lit.»

Sora sentit son souffle s'accélérer tandis qu'il restait pétrifié contre la paroi métallique, ne pouvant plus articuler un seul mot : sa proximité avec Hayate lui permettait de visualiser chaque détail de son visage. Cachés derrière sa mèche couleur des blés, au-dessus de ses pommettes parsemées de multiples tâches de rousseur, ses yeux de célestine brillaient d'un éclat décidé, et envoûtant. Ses iris avait la couleur d'un ciel d'été, tandis que le reste de l'oeil était d'un bleu un peu plus azuré autour de ses pupilles profondes. Tellement insondables, que Sora se sentit un instant tomber dans ce regard, et il cessa momentanément de respirer, son coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. A l'aide d'une force mentale herculéenne, il finit par décrocher son attention de ses yeux hypnotisants, mais un autre aspect du visage d'Hayate attira alors tout son intérêt: ses lèvres en forme de pomme lui semblèrent si rouges en cet instant, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de les comparer à un fruit trop mûr. Le jeune homme ressentit comme un poids lui tomber dans le ventre, accompagné de fourmillements euphoriques, alors que son coeur martelait à présent contre sa poitrine, tel un prisonnier frappant contre les barreaux de sa cage... Sora, le front brûlant, ne parvenait pas à cesser de fixer la bouche de Hayate. La jeune femme, de son côté, continuait de le dévisager avec expectative, bien que son expression faciale dénotait une pointe d'amertume, ou de peur, il n'aurait pas su dire. Ne pouvant plus résister, Sora approcha son propre visage de celui de la défenseuse et il entre-ouvrit ses lèvres, cherchant à embrasser celles de la jeune femme. Si Hayate resta immobile dans un premier temps, elle finit par quitter sa position rapprochée pour se reculer vivement, comme si le jeune homme l'eût giflée. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des cils, avant de rougir violemment et de balbutier, gênée:

« Ou-oublie ça…bégaya-t-elle initialement, une étrange mélancolie noircissant son regard brièvement, avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter avec plus d'assurance: Je vais chercher Iwako, ne bouge pas d'ici.»

Puis elle partit d'un pas leste en direction de la cuisine, remettant en arrière d'une main nerveuse sa mèche blonde dans la masse rosée de sa chevelure. Dépité, Sora ferma les yeux et frappa rageusement de son poing la cloison métallique dans son dos, avec frustration, tout en pinçant ses lèvres:

Qu'avait-il fait?!

 _ **Comment Sora va-t-il gérer ses interactions avec Hayate dans la suite?**_  
 _ **Et comment pensez-vous que la jeune femme va réagir à cela?**_  
 _ **Et l'un de ses amis finira-t-il par vendre la mèche et lui dire la vérité?**_  
 _ **A suivre!** _


	40. Chapter 40: Au Coeur de la Nuit

_**"Tic...Tac... l'Horloge du Destin commence sa course alors que nos héros sont enfin en possession des 4 Clés des Eléments. Et l'histoire s'accélère alors que les souvenirs remontent de plus en plus à la surface...Les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'assembler... au coeur de la nuit.** _

Au sommet d'une montagne verdoyante, dont la forme rappelait les courbes généreuses d'une femme endormie, un portail de Ténèbres s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd. Deux hommes vêtus de capes noires en sortirent lentement.

Les deux Chercheurs de Ténèbres marchèrent jusqu'à la ligne de crête, le vent des hauteurs faisant claquer leur vêtement sombre. Ils observèrent un instant le paysage paradisiadiaque devant eux, jadis cauchemardesque, ignorant tout à fait le berceau verdoyant de Tefiti, juste à leurs côtés. Isa brisa le silence en déclarant :

« Ainsi l'Elu de la Keyblade et ses trois amis ont réussi à vaincre une Gardienne dont on avait arraché le cœur, une Gardienne transformée en Sans-Coeur... Bien que fâcheux, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela impressionnant...»

« Impressionnant...répéta Xehanort de sa voix caverneuse. C'est bien plus que cela...c'est tout bonnement _impossible_. »

Isa recula précautionneusement devant le haussement de ton du vieil homme lunatique. Néanmoins son maître ne semblait pas particulièrement irascible... Au contraire, il paraissait étrangement fébrile.

«Cela confirme ma théorie... admit le vieux scientifique avec des yeux incroyablement brillants. J'avais des doutes... mais aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, je l'ai peut-être retrouvée...»

« Le Treizième Chercheur ? » tenta Isa.

« Non, coupa le vieux Maître d'un geste négligent de la main. Celui-là, je sais très bien qui il est. Peut-être mieux que lui-même, d'ailleurs... »

« Qu'est-ce Maître? questionna encore la jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Qu'est-ce que vous recherchez?»

« Hmmm, fit Xehanort en souriant. Je pourrais te le dire, mais tu ne me croirais pas... »

Cependant, la curiosité d'Isa étant piquée, il reprit:

« Maître... atteindre Kingdom Hearts est-il vraiment votre véritable but ? »

Contre toute attente, Xehanort perdit lentement son sourire démentiel et calculateur. Il leva ses yeux jaunes au ciel et sembla y chercher quelque réponse. Les traits de son visage étant tous relâchés, de profondes rides s'y creusèrent bientôt, faisant non seulement ressortir son grand âge, mais aussi une terrible et profonde mélancolie. Isa n'avait encore jamais vu pareille expression sur le visage de son maître... on aurait presque dit un visage _humain_...

« Quel est mon véritable but... ? répéta doucement Xehanort. Déclencher une nouvelle Guerre des Keyblades ? Atteindre Kingdom Hearts ? M'élever au-dessus de mon destin ? Retrouver cette salle ? »

Isa n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de questions rhétoriques ou d'affirmations. Il laissa à son maître le temps de réfléchir. Xehanort sembla se reprendre, son visage se fermant petit à petit à toutes formes d'émotions. Puis il tourna ses yeux orangés vers ceux de son disciple, en disant à mi-mot :

« Je t'ai mis en garde contre les dangers du voyage temporel... se perdre soi-même, est l'un de ces risques... perdre ta mission de vue, en est un autre... »

« J'ai compris Maître, admit Isa. Mais... qu'allons-nous faire pour Sora et les autres ? Nous allons donc les laisser atteindre la Tour ? »

« Actuellement, résuma Xehanort qui avait tout à fait repris son air calculateur habituel. Nous avons devant nous deux pièces de puzzle. Séparées, elles n'ont aucun sens. Mais si nous les plaçons côte à côte... peut-être pourrions-nous entrevoir le dessin qu'elles forment... »

« Je ne comprends pas Maître », avoua Isa qui n'était pas particulièrement friand de devinettes.

« Je dois m'absenter quelques temps... déclara soudain Xehanort en rouvrant un portail d'un geste du poignet... et toi Isa, en mon absence, je te charge d'une seule et unique mission...»

« Laquelle Maître ? » S'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

Xehanort se tourna vers son apprenti, avec toute la haine et la fureur dont il était capable. La folie était à nouveau bien présente dans son regard, dansant dans ses iris incandescents. Il ordonna, d'une voix grave et rocailleuse:

« Capture-la. »

 **...**

Au coeur de la nuit, Sora ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. A chaque fois que son esprit torturé s'assoupissait enfin, une image du visage de Hayate surgissait et le réveillait en sursaut. Il ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, encore et encore, telle une crêpe qui refusait de dorer. Il avait mal au ventre et de la peine à respirer. Le jeune homme ne cessait de repasser la scène dans son esprit : Hayate s'approchant de lui, ses lèvres rouges... et son départ gêné. Il ne pouvait oublier ce détail : la jeune femme avait rougi et fui. Elle aurait pu le frapper, l'insulter, le remettre à sa place (il avait tout de même tenter de lui voler un baiser contre son gré!) mais non... elle s'était contentée de partir en changeant de sujet. Sora voulait prendre ses rêves pour des réalités : et si Hayate était aussi amoureuse de lui ? Et qu'elle avait simplement été choquée par la promptitude de son geste, doublé par son "attaque surprise" de la cuisine un peu plus tôt?

Sora roula sur le côté, jetant sa couverture au sol d'un coup de pied las, et s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en se passant l'avant-bras sur son front moite : sa tête bourdonnait, il nageait dans sa sueur et il sentait comme une enclume sur son torse qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Est-ce qu'il avait avalé quelque chose de pas frais ou... était-ce Hayate qui lui faisait un effet pareil?

Pour tenter de se calmer, le jeune homme entreprit de marcher un peu dans sa chambre, espérant ainsi apaiser son coeur palpitant. C'était cependant son esprit qui était le plus en détresse : que devait-il faire ? Il allait de toute manière devoir s'excuser, sans quoi tous deux seraient constamment mal à l'aise à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer... Mais qu'allait-il lui dire ? Allait-il inventer une excuse bidon (du style, « je me suis encoublé ») ou allait-il lui dire... la vérité sur ses sentiments ?

Sora s'arrêta net et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres : il avait la gorge sèche et envie de vomir. Il était _rongé_ par la peur. Et si son geste en réalité, l'avait dégoûtée? Et si par son impulsivité, il venait de fragiliser leur précieuse amitié, qu'il avait si durement forgée depuis deux ans. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait ce qu'il devait faire...

Prenant son courage avec toutes les mains à sa disposition, Sora passa le rideau de sa chambre et traversa le couloir à la hâte. Quelques mètres seulement séparaient les deux cabines, pourtant il eut l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres. Haletant, il leva un bras tremblant pour frapper contre la porte de la dernière chambre... quand elle s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec.

Sora se retrouva nez à nez avec Iwako, qui devait afficher un air aussi dérouté que lui. La magicienne réagit cependant en premier:

« Sora ? oh... je suppose que tu veux parler à Haya... ? Vas-y seulement... »

Elle s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage libre mais Sora avait remarqué les larmes aux coins de ses yeux en amande. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre obscure et, soudainement inquiet, il reprit son sérieux et se calma instantanément.

« Ca peut attendre... finit-il par dire d'une voix plus rauque que prévu. Et si on allait boire quelque chose de chaud ? »

Iwako le suivit diligemment jusqu'à la cuisine où elle s'assit sans un mot sur une chaise. Un dérangeant silence assourdit la pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité et Sora ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'oeil préoccupés à son amie tandis qu'il mélangeait un liquide chocolaté dans une casserole: cette dernière se tenait le corps de ses propres bras laiteux, nerveusement figée sur le rebord de son siège tout en gardant son regard embrumé de larmes résolument rivé sur un coin de table à sa droite. Lorsque les verres de chocolat chaud furent prêts, Sora vint prendre place en face d'elle et lui tendit son breuvage en demandant:

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Iwako prit la tasse d'une main tremblante, au moment où une larme roulait sur sa joue opaline pour venir se ficher dans les commissures de ses lèvres de corail. Décidément, songea Sora, elle n'était pas dans son état normal. On aurait même dit qu'elle se trouvait en état de choc. La sentant sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, il tenta d'élucider le mystère de lui-même:

"C'est… c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le dernier monde?"

Après une profonde inspiration, Iwako avoua d'une voix faible et brisée:

"En partie... "

Elle releva enfin ses yeux nouvellement améthyste pour rencontrer ceux du jeune homme et avoua:

"C'est une terrible nuit, Sora."

"Raconte-moi", l'encouragea l'Elu en posant une main amicale sur son bras blanc.

"J'ai rêvé."

Ces simples mots perturbèrent pourtant Sora au plus haut point:

"Mais je croyais que tu ne rêvais jamais?! Que c'était surtout à cause de ça que tu n'aimais pas dormir, car tout devenait simplement noir…"

"C'est exact, admit-elle en trempant le bout de ses lèvres dans le chocolat chaud. C'est pour ça… que cela m'a fait si peur."

"Et tu as rêvé de quoi?" demanda le jeune homme en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser aux rêves que Hayate lui narrait parfois.

"C'était confus… commença la magicienne en frissonnant. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout mais je suis sûre qu'il y avait… la Boîte."

Sora la laissa boire une gorgée de lait avant qu'elle ne reprenne:

"On me l'enlevait. Et j'étais tellement _triste_ , je me suis sentie tellement vide…Comme si on m'avait volé quelque chose de précieux... Après, je me retrouvais seule, dans une pièce noire… toute noire… sans porte, sans fenêtre… il y avait juste, au centre, un gigantesque trône sombre… et un miroir je crois, contre un des murs…"

Sora manqua de s'étrangler dans son propre verre: Hayate lui avait plusieurs fois raconté qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle blanche agrémentée d'un trône en son centre, et qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la Salle du Sommeil qu'ils avaient trouvée à Jardin Radieux. Qu'Iwako semble lui décrire l'homologue de cette salle… ne pouvait être un hasard.

"Tu étais toute seule? enquêta le jeune homme. Tu en es sûre?"

"Oui… soupira la magicienne. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'a fait le plus peur…"

Elle planta soudainement ses iris violets dans ceux de Sora et lâcha:

"Tout autour de moi je les ai senties… les Ténèbres."

L'Élu de la Keyblade déglutit de travers. Il repensa à ce que Riku et Hayate lui avaient raconté des événements vécus avec Maui et Moana et son esprit commença à comprendre ce qui terrifiait à ce point Iwako:

"Tu… hésita-t-il. Tu penses que tu pourrais être...une Chercheuse?"

La jeune femme eut un nouveau frisson et rattrapa son buste entre ses bras. Sora avait fait mouche. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre cette possibilité. Iwako ne _pouvait_ pas être une Chercheuse de Ténèbres! Elle ne le _devait_ pas! Il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter…

"Iwa… commença-t-il en se levant de table pour aller s'agenouiller gentiment devant elle. Iwa ne pense pas ça…"

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne n'en parle… gémit la jeune femme en pleurant. Pourquoi personne ne pose la question...Tout le monde le nie, je suppose. C'est pour ça que j'ai…"

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge et elle se cacha le visage d'une main pudique, éclatant en sanglots. Sora, ne sachant que faire d'autre, déclara juste:

"Non."

Surprise, Iwako releva la tête, le visage défait, et Sora reprit:

"Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas une Chercheuse. Je refuse…"

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air doux et sincère en avouant:

"Je refuse que ma _meilleure amie_ soit une Chercheuse des Ténèbres. Celle qui m'a sauvé la vie, qui veille tous les jours sur moi, qui vient me consoler quand je vais mal… Tu es une bonne personne, Iwako."

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'exorbitèrent à l'énonciation des mots "meilleure amie" et, contre toute attente, elle se jeta de sa chaise, atterrissant de ce fait dans les bras de Sora. L'Elu lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte, tandis qu'il la sentait encore sangloter dans son épaule.

"Tu ne comprends pas… parvint-elle à articuler, sa voix étouffée dans le t-shirt du jeune homme. Mais merci…"

"Si j'ai compris, la contredit-il d'un timbre calme. Je sais que tu utilises le pouvoir des Ténèbres et alors? Riku aussi, et ça n'en fait pas un Chercheur pour autant…"

Iwako releva vers lui un visage ruisselant de pleures et si résigné, que Sora lui-même sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Puis, lentement, la magicienne tourna la tête en direction du couloir. L'Élu suivit la trajectoire de son regard et saisit ce qu'elle cherchait ainsi au loin: la chambre de Riku.

"Tu devrais aller lui parler… comprit Sora d'une voix encourageante. Je… ne ne peux pas t'aider, concernant les Ténèbres et tout ça… Mais lui… il le pourrait bien."

Dans ses bras, il sentit Iwako trembler de tout son corps frêle et il s'en inquiéta: quelque chose la dérangeait. Quelque chose qu'elle ne lui disait pas.

"Iwa…?" fit-il soucieux.

"Je sais que tu as raison, finit par admettre sa meilleure amie d'une voix faible et éteinte. Mais… je ne sais pas si… j'en aurai la force."

"Huh..?" lâcha Sora, perplexe.

Sous ses yeux éberlués, la magicienne se remit sur pieds pourtant. Si son corps était toujours agité de tremblements, sa posture, en revanche, paraissait étrangement décidée à présent.

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?" proposa l'Élu en se redressant à son tour.

"Non… soupira la magicienne en séchant ses larmes du bout des doigts. Il… il ne vaut mieux pas."

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir plus d'informations de la part de la jeune femme au vue de son état émotionnel actuel, Sora la laissa donc partir en direction de la chambre du seul Maître de la Keyblade à bord de ce vaisseau et entreprit de rejoindre sa propre cabine, le coeur chamboulé mais néanmoins rassuré par le fait qu'Iwako allait pouvoir partager ses angoisses avec quelqu'un. Qui plus est, quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

L'Élu, perdu dans ses pensées, allait rentrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il aperçut de la lumière fuser depuis le fond du couloir, en provenance de la salle des machines.

"Haya…?" supposa-t-il en suivant la lueur.

Son instinct avait vu juste: la jeune femme n'était pas endormie dans sa cabine, mais bien affalée dans un énorme coussin couleur de neige, affairée à gribouiller quelque chose sur son cahier. Comme elle lui tournait le dos, Sora s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds, intrigué par ce qui l'avait fait se lever si tard dans la nuit. Lorsqu'il se pencha par-dessus son épaule, il nota avec étonnement que la défenseuse était en train de terminer la traduction d'un poème du Livre des Prophéties, abandonné nonchalamment sur le sol métallique de la salle des machines, et qu'elle en écrivait le sens dans ce qui paraissait être le carnet de croquis de Naminé, calé sur ses genoux repliés. Sora voulut dans un premier temps signaler sa présence, lorsque son esprit fut soudain captivé par le sens du poème qu'elle transcrivait. Il lut donc par-dessus son épaule, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas se faire repérer:

 _Un jour la Lumière pâlit,_

 _car elle était triste._

 _Toutes les étoiles sentirent sa mélancolie,_

 _et pour la consoler se mirent en piste._

 _Mais rien n'y fit._

 _C'est alors que le Ciel,_

 _par ses rayons charmé,_

 _vint à elle,_

 _et se mit à chanter :_

 _« Oh douce amie, sèche tes larmes._

 _La douleur dans ton coeur me désarme !_

 _Reprends courage,_

 _et réchauffe-toi dans mes nuages !_

 _Tu verras, tout ira mieux,_

 _si tu te couches dans le bleu de mes yeux... »_

 _Alors la Lumière lui sourit et reprit son éclat,_

 _car quelqu'un pour elle, était maintenant là._

 _Puis dans une étincelle,_

 _Elle fit chanter sa voix ;_

 _La Lumière donna son coeur au Ciel,_

 _et ils tombèrent amoureux, une seconde fois._

Hayate, après avoir mis le point final à son oeuvre, sourit tendrement et relut le chant en silence. Outre le caractère romantique du poème, qui l'éloignait de beaucoup des habituelles prophéties apocalyptiques du Livre, Sora ne put s'empêcher de s'identifier aux allégories du Ciel et de la Lumière présentes dans ces vers. Car si Hayate était sa Lumière, que ne donnerait-il pas pour être le Ciel pour lequel elle accepterait de donner son coeur..?

"C'est très beau…" finit par commenter Sora d'une voix douce.

Hayate sursauta légèrement, sans se retourner, et referma d'un claquement sec le carnet de Naminé sur ses cuisses. Après quoi elle se releva d'un bond et, sans un seul mot à l'adresse de Sora, s'apprêta de toute évidence à remonter dans sa chambre.

"Haya attends! l'implora Sora en lui emboîtant le pas avant qu'elle ne parvienne aux escaliers de métal. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'espionner… Je…"

La jeune femme lui lança un regard gêné tout en resserrant les bras autour du carnet beige, visiblement mal à l'aise. Comprenant, et prenant son courage à deux mains, le coeur tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique, Sora lâcha:

"Concernant ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… dans le couloir… je…"

Cependant la jeune femme ne le laissa pas finir. Après avoir violemment secoué la tête, faisant de ce fait virevolter sa masse de cheveux roses en tous sens, elle déclara, lui coupant la parole d'une voix ferme:

"N'en parlons plus."

Le jeune homme, initialement levé en pleine nuit dans le but de lui faire enfin part de ses sentiments à son égard, eut alors l'impression de se faire ramasser par une puissante vague de tristesse: le malaise de la jeune femme venait-il de son absence d'attachement à son égard, comme elle l'avait suggéré dans la cuisine plus tôt? Le doute lui crispait l'estomac et lui asséchait la gorge: Sora n'en pouvait plus. Il était pétrifié à l'idée de se faire rejeter, mais il se devait de le lui dire à présent. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas par où commencer sa déclaration… Ainsi, pour se donner espoir et inspiration, le jeune homme se mit à dévisager la femme de ses rêves de bas en haut. Constatant encore une fois sa beauté sauvage, le premier son à sortir inconsciemment de sa bouche ne fut qu'un misérable hoquet. Sa manière de la contempler dut alors paraître trop insistante, car Hayate finit par baisser pudiquement le regard vers le sol en ordonnant, d'une voix ferme:

"Vas-tu cesser...Tu outrepasses la bienséance."

"Quoi…?" demanda Sora, tombant des nues.

Hayate reprit en en fuyant son regard tout en crispant ses bras autour du carnet de Naminé, qu'elle maintenait devant son coeur tel un bouclier.

"Arrête de me regarder comme _ça_."

Sora ne sut que répondre: ainsi, les mots n'avaient pas eu besoin de sortir de ses lèvres. Ses yeux n'avaient pu mentir et avaient révélé la vérité à Hayate… il avait beau retourner la phrase de la jeune femme en tous sens, il ne pouvait parvenir qu'à cette conclusion: elle avait dû comprendre, en plus de l'incident du couloir, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Dans l'expectative d'une réaction de la défenseuse, le jeune homme resta un instant dans son mutisme. Puis, comme elle refusait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux, il se permit d'avouer, d'une voix tendre mais inconsolable:

"Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

Enfin, Hayate releva ses yeux de mercure brillants et planta son regard acéré dans celui, océan, de Sora. Elle entre-ouvrit ses lèvres rouge sang, comme si elle voulait lui avouer quelque chose. Elle se ravisa cependant et, après un soupir qui semblait fatigué, elle ordonna:

"Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler. Nous sommes en guerre, même si nous ne sommes pas sur un champ de bataille. La moindre distraction peut être fatale."

Sora cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, de plus en plus perturbé par le revirement soudain de son attitude à son égard. C'était comme si une année entière de leur voyage avait été oubliée, gommée de son esprit. Presque paniqué, l'Élu se demanda alors si cette mystérieuse amnésie à son égard n'était pas le prix qu'elle avait dû payer pour lui sauver la vie, contre Teka…

Hayate se détourna alors brusquement de lui en déclarant, avant de s'enfuir dans l'escalier de métal:

"...je suis désolée…"

 _Son coeur est brisé... Laisse-lui un peu de temps._

Sora, sa première déception passée, exorbita ses yeux sous le coup de la surprise et jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu' _elle_ ne soit pas dans la pièce. Mais mis à part Hayate qui remontait les marches de fer et lui-même, il n'y avait personne d'autre.

 _Tu as le Pouvoir de le réveiller à présent. Un jour, il te faudra l'utiliser..._

"Naminé…? appela Sora de vive voix en continuant à chercher tout autour de lui. C'est toi?"

"...Sora? hésita Hayate du haut des marches, s'étant figée dans sa fuite. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?!"

"C'est Naminé! tenta d'expliquer le jeune homme abasourdi. Je… je crois qu'elle me parle! Tu ne l'entends pas?"

"Non, affirma la défenseuse en redescendant quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à l'Élu. Mais je pense qu'elle te parle par télépathie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit?"

 _Sora je suis désolée… tu dois voir ce qu'il te reste à voir maintenant. Tu n'as que trop tardé!_

Contre toute attente, une violente brûlure, comme une lame acérée, traversa le crâne de Sora de part en part. A la fois surpris par la douleur et par son intensité, le jeune homme hurla et attrapa sa tête entre ses deux mains.

"Sora! paniqua Hayate en face de lui tout en lui saisissant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?!"

Mais le jeune homme ne put que répondre par un nouveau cri de douleur alors qu'il tombait à genoux: les yeux larmoyants, aveuglés par la souffrance, il avait l'impression qu'on lui trafiquait le cerveau avec un millier de petits poignards.

"SORA! entendit-il au loin, dans le brouillard. Regarde-moi! Reste avec moi!"

Tout son coeur le désirait ardemment, pourtant son corps n'eut pas la force de lutter davantage...

Et tout devint noir.

 _ **Que cherche effectivement Xehanort? Qu'est-il allé faire?**_  
 _ **De quoi avait tant peur Iwako?**_  
 _ **Et enfin, qu'est-ce que Naminé est en train de faire à Sora?**_


	41. Chapter 41: Le Treizième Chercheur

_**Voilà!**  
 **Chapitre qui envoie la patate scénaristique qu'on attend depuis longtemps de vous donner!**  
 **On l'a fait mijoter pendant tout ce temps...**  
 **Point de vue majoritairement de Riku (donc rédigé par Lirae) avec un bref passage Sora à la fin.**  
 **On espère que ça va vous plaire et vous devriez savoir ce qu'il va se passer par la suite donc...**  
 **Bonne lecture!** _

_Riku était couché dans un champ recouvert de fleurs, le son idyllique d'un ruisseau berçant ses pensées alors que le chant d'une famille d'oiseaux installés confortablement dans leur nid dansait sur la bise tiède. A ses côtés était couchée Iwako. Ses longs cheveux bleutés entouraient son visage pâle tel un halo entrecoupé par des fleurs blanches. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une fine robe nacrée, couleur que la jeune femme ne portait habituellement pas, et riait en pointant le ciel, découvrant des formes familières dans les nuages qui, aux yeux de Riku, demeuraient de simples cumulus informes. Tandis qu'un calme paisible guérissait les plaies de son coeur, un tremblement fit soudain sursauter le maître de la Keyblade. Le vent chaud s'était brusquement muté en bourrasque glaciale et le ciel azuré se teintait désormais d'une noirceur menaçante. Interloqué, Riku voulut se tourner vers sa compagne mais celle-ci avait disparu, l'étendue verdoyante sur laquelle elle était allongée jusqu'alors remplacée par un désert de roche volcanique. Le maître de la Keyblade ressentit soudain une sensation étrange tout au long de ses membres et leva une main devant son visage, interloqué. Sa peau semblait fondre lentement, glissant sur sa chair telle la cire d'une bougie, révélant ses ligaments et des bouts osseux à l'extrémité de ses doigts fondants. C'est alors que, tout autour du jeune homme, des bras squelettiques sortirent du sol, s'agrippant à lui, tentant de l'ensevelir avec eux dans les profondeurs de la terre. Paniqué mais incapable de se débattre, il sentit le sol se renfermer doucement sur lui, absorbant son corps immobilisé tel du sable mouvant, alors qu'une main formée de braises crépitantes recouvrait sa bouche, lui lacérant la peau. Un cri s'éteignit dans sa gorge brûlante alors que sa tête était finalement engloutie dans sa tombe cendrée. Subitement, deux mains pâles plongées dans la terre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un liquide, le firent remonter de force à la surface. Les yeux de Riku, jusque là aveuglés mais désormais à nouveau voyants, rencontrèrent deux orbites consumés par la noirceur qui contrastaient intensément avec la teinte albâtre du visage oval de Iwako. Intimement proche de son faciès, les yeux fumants de la magicienne semblaient se perdre dans ses iris turquoises, sa longue chevelure d'ébène bougeant comme un rassemblement de serpents et l'entourant tel le repas encore vivant d'une veuve noire._

" _Je refuse de te laisser partir, retentit la voix réverbérante de la sorcière. Peu importe le prix."_

 _D'un mouvement brusque, Riku fut arraché de son cercueil et immédiatement, les yeux de sa compagne retrouvèrent un éclat améthyste chatoyant, ses cheveux de nuit récupérant leurs reflets bleu saphir alors que ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirèrent en un sourir radieux. Soulagé, Riku voulut enlacer la jeune femme devant lui, mais avant qu'il ne pût la rejoindre, elle fut aspirée dans le sol, désormais semblable à une prison de glace. Figée dans le miroir, il voyait la crainte dans ses grands yeux en forme d'amande, quand deux pieds vêtus de bottes noires se posèrent sur la surface réfléchissante devant lui._

" _Ce que tu as fait est de l'ordre de_ _ **l'impardonnable…**_ _, déclara la voix de Enna Kros d'un ton sévère. Le sort que tu as utilisé est l'un des tabous ultime."_

 _La fille aux cheveux gris bouclés tapa alors du pied et la glace sur laquelle elle se tenait debout se brisa, détruisant avec elle l'image de Iwako emprisonnée._

...

Le coeur battant la chamade contre ses côtes, Riku sauta littéralement hors de son lit. Atterrissant à genoux et triceps contre terre, le corps en sueur et haletant, il tentait de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il sentait des gouttelettes de transpiration glacée lui parcourir la nuque. Ses muscles abdominaux se contractaient en spasmes réguliers, faisant bouger la cicatrice qui lui traversait le ventre depuis sa confrontation avec Ansem à Zootopia, quand un frisson parcourut son corps traumatisé. Riku comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas admis jusqu'alors, ou plutôt, qu'il avait refusé de s'interroger à ce sujet durant la convalescence de Sora; mais une réalité indéniable s'imposait désormais: il était mort ce jour-là. Pas mis K.O. Et réanimé. Non. Définitivement mort, de corps et de coeur. Game over.

Ce n'était qu'après les paroles de Enna Kros que le doute s'était installé dans son esprit, et depuis peu, il faisait des cauchemars épouvantables et réguliers. Son sommeil autrefois si profond était désormais entrecoupé par des terreures nocturnes, lui rappelant cruellement qu'il était dorénavant un clandestin dans un monde empli de vivants. Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, il entendit quelqu'un timidement toquer à la porte et tourna sa tête vers l'entrée de sa cabine, des perles de sueurs recouvrant toujours son front, ses cheveux lui collant contre les tempes. Il s'ébroua brusquement, tentant de se remettre les pensées en place et chassant l'image abominable d'une Iwako brisée en milles morceaux miroitants dans son esprit affligé. Il parvint enfin à se ressaisir et s'avança vers la porte d'un pas fatigué. Quand il appuya sur le bouton faisant coulisser la paroi métallique servant d'accès à son logement, il fut surpris de trouver Iwako, se tenant droite mais baissant la tête, dans l'embouchure de la porte.

"Iwako…?, murmura Riku d'un air interrogateur face à la visite inattendue de la jeune femme. Il… Il y a un problème?"

En guise de réponse, la magicienne leva brusquement la tête et le Maître de la Keyblade fut étonné de découvrir de grands yeux bouffis, rougis par les larmes, et un nez fin parfaitement cramoisi qui tentait de renifler subtilement, sans succès. De son chignon, retenu par la baguette que Riku lui avait autrefois gravé, plusieurs mèches rebelles s'étaient libérées et entouraient dorénavant son visage de manière désorganisé.

"Je peux entrer?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix vibrante mais étrangement déterminée.

Secouant la tête de haut en bas, Riku fit un pas sur le côté afin de permettre le passage de la magicienne qui ne se fit pas prier. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers le lit du Maître de la Keyblade et s'y assit d'un geste sec, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et se raclant la gorge bizarrement. Riku était perturbé. Il n'était pas préparé à ça: c'était le milieu de la nuit, elle avait l'air remontée, il se demandait s'il puait suite à son cauchemar transpirant, sa chambre était vraiment dans un sale état, d'ailleurs elle était assise sur son lit répugnant...

Figé au milieu de sa cabine, le Maître de la Keyblade n'osait plus bouger, alors que ses yeux faisaient des aller-retours frénétiques entre la jeune femme et l'espace souillé de transpiration qu'elle occupait.

"Riku, viens t'asseoir, demanda-t-elle en levant son regard améthyste vers lui. S'il te plait. On doit parler."

Le visage crispé dans un masque d'apathie malgré sa nervosité croissante, il se dirigea vers la jeune femme et se posa à ses côtés sur le drap encore légèrement humide. Dégouté, mais tentant de l'oublier, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux, éclatants, de la magicienne qui lui faisait désormais face.

"Riku, j'ai récemment commencé à douter…. de moi, commença la jeune femme en cherchant ses mots. Tu sais, avec toutes ces utilisations des ténèbres, leurs pouvoirs grandissant et ma récente… perte de contrôle… je me suis demandée si j'étais…"

Elle s'arrêta un instant de parler, cherchant ses mots et faisant balader son regard dans tous les recoins de la pièce, évitant scrupuleusement de regarder la personne qui lui faisait face. Puis, ses iris améthyste trouvèrent enfin le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur silencieux, une expression d'angoisse se dessinant sur le traits fins de la magicienne alors qu'elle levait une main hésitante en sa direction. Riku leva un sourcil interloqué, surpris par le manque de loquacité si peu habituel d'Iwako. Il hésita quelques secondes à prendre la main qu'elle lui tendait, avant de se raviser lorsqu'il aperçut une lueur percer au travers de sa paume.

"Peut-être que c'est une erreur…", murmura-t-elle comme hypnotisée, une étincelle parcourant soudainement ses iris tel un courant d'électricité.

Entre ses fines phalanges, désormais à proximité intime du torse de Riku, des filaments magiques sautèrent d'un doigt à l'autre, se multipliant et illuminant peu à peu sa paume. Malgré cette scène étrange, le Maître de la Keyblade se contentait d'observer la magicienne, attendant sagement que le sort prenne fin et qu'elle lui explique ses intentions. Avant qu'elle ne terminât son incantation cependant, l'expression d'Iwako se déforma brusquement en un masque de désespoir, des larmes jaillissant subitement de ses yeux en amande. Alors que Riku, face à l'abondante tristesse qui se déversait du coeur de la jeune femme, attrapait finalement la main encore tendue devant elle, il aperçut ses propres phalanges et s'arrêta net. Remontant ses bras saillant de son regard, Riku découvrit que son corps entier brillait d'une terrible et familière lueur violacée. Pris d'un pressentiment terrible, des paroles autrefois prononcées par la voix murmurante de Ansem ressurgirent des tréfonds de sa mémoire:

 _« Face aux miroirs, on ne peut pas se cacher. L'on est face à sa propre vérité… »_

Une prémonition épouvantable le poussa à sauter sur ses jambes, se ruant sur le tiroir de son bureau pour en extirper un vieux miroir qu'il leva brusquement devant son visage avant de le baisser à nouveau, sans le regarder, tétanisé. Le coeur battant, martelant contre ses côtes, il échangea un regard avec la jeune femme toujours assise sur son lit. Celle-ci le fixait avec accablement, sa main coupable retenue dans l'autre comme pour la punir de son crime, alors qu'elle se levait doucement. Tandis que Riku chancelait, incapable de terminer l'acte qu'il avait si hâtivement entamé, la magicienne avança d'un pas hésitant en sa direction. Elle posa le bout de ses doigts fins sur sa peau toujours scintillante d'une lumière violâtre, calmant quelque peu les trépidations de son être par sa présence chaleureuse et lui permettant ainsi de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé: Riku inspira profondément avant de lever le miroir face à son visage et apercevoir… deux horrifiques yeux oranges le fixer au travers de la glace.

"Je suis désolée, murmura Iwako, visiblement anéantie. C'est de ma faute..."

"..."

Riku était trop choqué pour répondre et continuait à fixer son reflet dans la glace, qui l'observait telle une caricature satirique de lui-même, moquerie malveillante surgie de son passé. Son cerveau peinait à comprendre ce que sa vision lui témoignait et il se douta un instant d'être encore emprisonné dans un sommeil cauchemardesque. Il désira à ce moment se réveiller de cet enfer, cependant le contact tactile de la peau froide d'Iwako contre la sienne, brûlante de fièvre, le ramena rapidement à la terrifiante réalité.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû te transférer mes Ténèbres, ajouta précipitamment la magicienne. Je suis sûre que le fragment était initialement en moi et que je te l'ai transmis lorsque tu as absorbé le surplus de mon pouvoir..."

"Non, murmura faiblement la voix rauque de Riku qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, fixant Iwako d'un regard rappelant celui, vicieux et cruel, de leurs ennemis. C'est sans doute le souvenir d'Ansem qui sommeillait encore en moi. Hayate et moi avions cette théorie depuis longtemps… Et il semblerait qu'elle avait raison de se méfier de moi..."

"Riku, je suis certaine que quelque chose s'est produit lors de notre affrontement avec Te-Ka. Peut-être que je t'ai transféré quelque chose ou que mes pouvoirs ont créé une brèche…"

Riku se souvint effectivement d'une sensation de déchirure au sein de son être, suite à son décès puis à son absorption des pouvoirs phénoménaux de Iwako. Il savait toutefois depuis longtemps que quelque chose était enfermé en lui: Ansem en personne lui avait confirmé cette théorie lors de son Test de Maîtrise. Les chaînes de la prison de son nemesis se seraient-elles donc fragilisées sous le choc?

"Je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel avant ce moment, continua la jeune femme comme pour le rassurer, désormais frénétique face au mutisme de son compagnon. Et, par prudence, j'ai donc…"

"...tu m'a lancé le sort de détection", enchaîna derechef le maître de la Keyblade en baissant tristement la tête, ses bras pendant mollement le long de son corps fatigué.

"Détrompe-toi, l'interrompit la voix douce de Iwako. J'ai voulu lancer le sort sur moi-même. Mais il a ricoché... et je t'ai trouvé à la place."

Le coeur de Riku parut trembler entre deux battements alors que son esprit se perdait dans une spirale de dépression autodestructrice. Malgré tous ses combats et le chemin parcouru, il lui semblait que jamais il ne pourrait effacer les erreurs de sa jeunesse...

"C'est donc certain, reprit le maître de la Keyblade avec fatalité. Je suis le Treizième Chercheur."

Poursuivi par les ombres inoubliables de son passé, il semblait condamné à ne jamais réellement échapper au funeste destin qui était devenu le sien il y a bientôt quatre ans. Condamné à un exil éternel, ennemi potentiel de tous ceux qui lui étaient chers, Riku avait l'impression qu'une épée de Damoclès était irrémédiablement suspendue au-dessus de son existence, peu importe les choix qu'il faisait.

"Et alors? s'énerva soudainement Iwako en fixant le jeune homme de son regard transperçant, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues telle une rivière déchaînée. Ca ne veut rien dire! Tu es toujours Riku, Ansem ou pas!"

Comme si une soudaine réalisation éclatait tel un éclair dans son esprit, Riku observa Iwako avec émerveillement. Celle-ci, les yeux rouges et l'air splendidement éreintée, semblait prise au dépourvue par le soudain changement d'expression du jeune homme, qui leva ses deux mains devant ses yeux afin de les observer sous tous leurs angles, ébahi. Effectivement, l'argument empli d'émotions de Iwako avait amené le jeune homme à concrétiser une idée parfaitement rationnelle: il demeurait entièrement maître de ses sens et de ses pensées. Malgré ses yeux orangés, sa peau entrelacé de filaments ténébreux... il était encore parfaitement "Riku".

"Iwako, s'exclama-t-il avec fébrilité, son comportement étrange semblant déstabiliser la magicienne qui n'était pas complice des cheminements de pensées sinueuses du maître de la Keyblade. Je crois bien que tu nous as sauvé!"

Inquiète, Iwako fixait le visage radieux de son compagnon avant de poser ses deux paumes sur les joues du jeune homme, encadrant son visage de ses doigts fins et écrasant légèrement son faciès.

"Est-ce que ça va Riku?, l'interrogea-t-elle en sondant avec inquiétude ses iris rappelant les dégradés orangés de l'auror. Tu veux que j'essaie de lancer Esuna?"

"Je ne suis pas fou, la rassura néanmoins le jeune homme en posant ses propres mains calleuses sur celles, délicates, de la magicienne. Mais réfléchis: grâce à toi, nous savons désormais que le joker secret de Xehanort… c'était moi. Sans doute qu'il nous aurait tendu un piège, qu'il aurait activé ce fragment de ténèbres durant le moment le plus compromettant; et nous n'aurions rien vu venir. Désormais, bien que la nouvelle ne me réjouit pas, je l'admets, nous pouvons nous préparer à toute éventualité et peut-être...retourner cette carte secrète contre lui."

"Je ne comprends pas en quoi être un Chercheur peut représenter un avantage… murmura Iwako mécontente, retirant ses doigts fins de l'emprise chaleureuse dans laquelle Riku les tenait afin d'essuyer ses joues encore inondées de larmes. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire pour retourner cette situation contre son instigateur? Avant de trouver une solution fiable, je refuse de devoir… t'attacher comme un animal, de t'enfermer ou..."

La jeune femme ravala ses paroles, semblant frustrée et effrayée par la perspective d'une future perte de contrôle du maître de la Keyblade, ou pire, d'une perte de son Être… Riku en revanche était touché: il constata qu'elle excluait entièrement l'hypothèse que lui-même considérait comme l'unique solution raisonnable afin de protéger ses amis.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-il avec fermeté, fronçant les sourcils avec détermination. Je ne t'imposerai pas une telle tâche… il suffit que je parte, et vous serez tous en sécurité."

Tandis que Riku se préparait mentalement à accomplir ce noble sacrifice, retournant à contre-coeur à ses désolantes errances au sein des ténèbres afin de les combattre depuis l'intérieur, un silence pesant s'était installé dans la cabine. Iwako s'était en effet figée, comme sidérée, sa main demeurant suspendue à quelque centimètres de son visage où deux grands yeux améthyste se rivèrent, exorbités, sur Riku.

"Je te demande pardon? questionna la jeune femme sur un ton intransigeant, presque menaçant, alors qu'elle levait un sourcil outré. Je suis navrée, mais il est hors de question que tu ailles jouer les héros solitaires. Un petit Esuna semble être une bonne idée finalement: je crois que tu as perdu la tête."

"Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal, se défendit le maître de la Keyblade, quelque peu irrité par le ton réprobateur de son interlocutrice. Mais nous n'avons aucune alternative… Je suis comme une bombe à retardement et je vais devoir trouver une solution _seul_ avant de pouvoir continuer à voyager avec vous, l'esprit apaisé."

"C'est très altruiste de ta part, trancha la magicienne en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, contrariée. Mais mon esprit ne sera pas plus calme que le tien si je ne peux être à tes côtés quand tu auras besoin de mon aide! Si tu insistes réellement pour partir... je viendrai avec toi."

"Hors de question, s'obstina Riku en secouant la tête, son irritation première mutant peu à peu en un énervement ponctué d'inquiétude. Si je pars, ce sera pour vous protéger de moi! Quel intérêt si je te mets en danger?"

"Si j'accepte ton argumentation, continua cependant Iwako, implacable malgré la présente instabilité émotionnelle du maître de la Keyblade. Alors je devrais moi aussi me distancer et partir en isolation. Après tout, tu m'as vu me transformer en une affreuse monstruosité: est-ce que tu préférerais que je m'en aille aussi, _seule_?"

"NON!", explosa finalement Riku en secouant la tête, tentant de reprendre son calme malgré la panique qui semblait s'emparer de lui, son coeur s'acharnant dans une danse tempétueuse contre ses côtes alors que sa respiration semblait se bloquer dans ses poumons.

"Non, répéta-t-il avec un air épuisé, inspirant profondément afin de chasser la profonde angoisse qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de dire… Je.."

Voyant la fébrilité de son compagnon, le visage de la magicienne se détendit, d'abord troublé, elle afficha par la suite un sourir empli d'une triste mélancolie, l'encourageant à exprimer sa pensée. Face à ce regard, se sentant pitoyable et mis à nu, une bourrasque d'émotions incontrôlables envahit subitement le maître de la Keyblade. Rattrapé par le traumatisme de son décès récent, par l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais réellement se défaire de Ansem et par la crainte d'un jour se perdre entièrement, Riku se laissa glisser à terre, un avant-bras maintenu devant son visage défait, tel un mécanisme de défense. C'en était trop…

"...Je ne peux simplement pas vous perdre, souffla-t-il avec une voix tremblante, souhaitant désespérément dissimuler la profonde affliction qu'il ressentait en cet instant. J'ai toujours voulu protéger mes amis mais systématiquement… c'est moi le danger. Je ne vois pas de meilleure solution actuellement..."

"Si tu es un danger, murmura alors la magicienne avec douceur, glissant ses bras pâles autour de la tête baissée du maître de la Keyblade, le serrant contre elle. J'en suis un moi aussi. Que tu restes ou que tu partes, peu importe: _je resterai avec toi._ "

Riku sentit la tête de la magicienne se poser sur son épaule et il ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacer à son tour, encerclant sa taille élancée et la serrant contre lui avant d'enfouir son visage dans la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou de la jeune femme, son dernier rempart contre l'abnégation de lui-même. Les deux guerriers de la Keyblade se perdirent dans une longue étreinte, sans paroles, permettant à Riku de peu à peu réguler sa respiration saccadée et de dompter l'effroi qui retenait encore son coeur dans un étau. Une éternité plus tard, le temps momentanément effacé par cette accalmie, le maître de la Keyblade constata qu'il avait enfoui son nez dans l'océan de chevelure qui recouvrait les épaules de sa compagne, telle une couverture. Ses longues tresses, désormais détachées, cascadaient en rivières sombres sur le sol de sa cabine telle un delta menant à la mer. Riku contempla qu'au regard de la situation, la baguette en bois qui avait retenus auparavant ses cheveux semblait avoir effectué une retraite stratégique digne de son créateur. Ramassant le pic à chignon sculpté en forme de fleur de lune, le jeune homme voulut remettre le bijou à sa place mais se ravisa rapidement en apercevant le visage de Iwako, excessivement proche du sien…

"Pff", lâcha-t-il instantanément et contre son gré.

Certainement qu'il n'aurait pas dû rire face à la mine déconfite de la magicienne, qui semblait avoir traversé une tempête hivernale au sommet d'une montagne. Son propre visage n'était sans doute pas plus agréable à regarder, mais l'absence évidente de l'élégance animant habituelle les expressions de la magicienne lui paraissait parfaitement hilarante. Comme s'il caressait les joues d'un chat, il tenta d'essuyer quelque peu les traces de larmes qui parsemaient encore les pommettes empourprées de la jeune femme, dont les yeux améthyste le fixaient obstinément. Enfin, Riku s'avoua vaincu: il était parfaitement persuadé que s'il devait partir, même en secret et qu'il se cachait au plus profond des ruines d'illusiopolis, elle le retrouverait.

"Soit, concéda-t-il en soupirant. Si je décide de rester… qu'est-ce que tu proposes."

"Pour commencer, répondit-elle avec une énergie retrouvée, ses yeux rougis de larmes brillant de satisfaction. On va chasser cette horrible couleur orange de tes yeux."

D'un geste souple du poignet, elle désactiva le sort de détection et Riku retrouva tantôt son apparence habituelle, ses yeux turquoises brillant dans la sombre cabine telle une libellule dans la nuit.

"Ce n'est pas en maquillant mon apparence que ça va résoudre le problème...", ironisa le maître de la Keyblade en roulant des yeux, bien que rassuré par l'absence de filaments de ténèbres se dégageant de sa peau.

"Ce n'est pas du maquillage, insista cependant la magicienne. Ceci est ta véritable forme: mon sort ne fait que rendre visible la part de Xehanort qui te parasite. Ni plus, ni moins. Et tous ensemble, nous trouverons une solution."

"Tu veux en parler aux autres?, demanda Riku, incertain. Tu ne penses pas que… Hayate risque de mal réagir…?"

"Hayate? interrogea Iwako en levant le regard vers celui du maître de la Keyblade. Pourquoi?"

Riku se remémora brièvement les nombreuses altercations entre lui et la défenseuse au début de leurs voyages ensemble et les diverses discussions qui leur avaient finalement permis de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Il avait désormais l'impression d'avoir une amie importante en la personne de Hayate, et l'idée d'à nouveau perdre sa foi en lui était insupportable.

"J'ai passé tout ce temps à la convaincre que j'étais digne de sa confiance, expliqua-t-il d'un ton las, fermant les yeux de frustration. Que je n'étais pas un traître… et voilà que j'en suis un. Si elle apprend que je suis un Chercheur, je n'aurai même pas besoin de partir: elle me chassera."

"Tu n'es pas un traître Riku, insista Iwako en se redressant, les mains sur les hanches. Hayate a un rapport conflictuel avec tout ce qui se rapporte aux ténèbres, c'est vrai. J'évite moi-même de trop lui exposer mes inquiétudes à ce sujet. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que Hayate ne nous abandonnera jamais. De plus, tu es le meilleur ami de Sora. Il voudra plus que tout être à tes côtés pour surmonter ce problème."

"Je sais, avoua Riku en se levant à son tour, s'époussetant afin de retrouver un peu de contenance. Mais je me fais du souci pour Sora: avec sa relation avec Hayate en ce moment et la perte officielle de son père, je n'aimerais pas lui donner une raison de plus de s'inquiéter."

"Je comprends ce que tu dis, soupira la magicienne, mais je dois t'avouer que tous ces secrets qu'on commence à accumuler ne nous font pas du bien. Nous devons arrêter de tout nous cacher les uns des autres…"

Iwako sonda la réaction de son compagnon, attendant sans doute une approbation de sa part. Néanmoins, Riku était plus préoccupé par un tout autre aspect de la situation:

"La réalité c'est que j'ai peur: quand j'étais possédé par Ansem autrefois, j'ai fais des choses terribles à Sora. Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'il me revoit aussi pitoyable… aussi aliéné."

Le maître de la Keyblade s'arrêta un instant et ferma les yeux, sondant les profondeurs de son être tourmenté à la recherche de la lumière qui y sommeillait. En lieu et place, il fut confronté à une masse de noirceur bouillonnante, certes encore enchaînée mais se débattant sans cesse. Le jeune homme frémit d'effroi, se souvenant de la perte de contrôle sur son corps à la Forteresse Oubliée et de cette abominable impression de n'être plus qu'une simple marionnette. Il se revit, au travers des fenêtres de ses yeux impuissants, voler la Keyblade à un Sora abandonné et désespéré, puis le combattre avec acharnement, sans pouvoir empêcher son propre bras de meurtrir de coups le corps de son meilleur ami.

"Je sais que je dois le leur dire, finit par admettre Riku dans un frisson. Mais je suis _terrifié_ par ce monstre qui sommeille en moi..."

"Est-ce que tu veux que je leur dises à ta place?" proposa gentiment Iwako, empathique.

"Non, souffla Riku, douloureusement. Je dois le faire moi-même. Mais laisse-moi un peu de temps pour… digérer. Je leur dirai quand je serai prêt. Là tout de suite… je n'ai pas le bon état d'esprit pour leur annoncer cette nouvelle. Je sens qu'actuellement, je suis encore en contrôle, le danger n'est pas imminent mais... "

Une vague de profond doute et de peur le submergeant à nouveau, le jeune homme ne put retenir une autre confession:

"J'ai l'impression que tous mes efforts jusqu'ici n'étaient que du temps perdu et qu'en réalité… ma chute est inévitable, comme pré-écrite... que les ténèbres vont m'engloutir et je vais finir par m'oublier moi-même…"

"Je sais que je vais sonner cliché en te disant ça, murmura Iwako en posant sa main sur le coeur du jeune homme. Mais… si le gouffre te parait trop profond, trop sombre, parfois il suffit de lever la tête vers le ciel."

De ses yeux violacés s'échappa soudain une larme d'espoir, le visage de la magicienne s'illuminant telle la première lueur de l'aube sur un paysage printanier. La petite perle lacrymale glissa le long de sa pommette et atterrit sereinement dans sa paume tendue, avant d'être enfermée dans un poing délicat, dégageant une lumière bleu pâle. Lorsque la magicienne déplia enfin sa main, une petite pierre transparente en forme de demi-lune y reposait sereinement. Elle s'empara avec tendresse de la dextre de Riku et y déposa le petit cristal scintillant.

"Mon ciel, continua-t-elle en levant un regard doux vers le visage de son interlocuteur. C'est toi."

Comme une explosion d'étincelles devant ses yeux, le coeur de Riku éclata dans une symphonie de tremblements passionnés. Il sentit ses joues chauffer, comme une fièvre euphorique s'emparant subitement de lui. Ne se contrôlant plus, il se pencha en avant dans un geste qui lui paraissait terriblement lent. Son visage s'approcha de plus en plus de celui de la magicienne, les yeux de Iwako lui rendant un regard empli d'une confiance démesurée, le scintillement cristallin de ses iris améthyste le fascinant tel un kaléidoscope aux reflets mouvementés. Tandis qu'il sentait déjà le souffle de la magicienne contre ses lèvres, un hurlement soudain fit sursauter le jeune couple en devenir. Sur le chevet de Riku, le commlinck s'était inopinément mis à vibrer, la voix paniquée de Hayate, entrecoupée par des grésillements telle une interférence cosmique, en jaillissait de manière angoissée.

"RIKU! hurla le timbre vibrant de la défenseuse. A la salle des machines, vite! Il y a un problème avec Sora!"

...

 _Sora marchait lentement dans un désert aride. De chaque côté de lui, des centaines de keyblades étaient plantées dans le sol, telles les pierres tombales d'un gigantesque cimetière. Sora avançait en direction de deux formes en armure, qui l'attendaient au centre d'une croisée des chemins. Les cliquetis de sa propre armure résonnait dans ce grand espace vide et sa cape volait dans le vent poussièreux qui rappait la visière de son casque._

 _Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles se terminer ainsi ? Le coeur de Sora voulait retourner dans le passé, retrouver leur vie d'avant... mais sa raison lui disait que ce n'était plus possible. Que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant._

 _Car il avait appris la vérité au sujet de sa réelle nature._

 _Parvenu vers ses amis, Sora retira son casque. Aqua et Terra firent de même devant lui. Il y eut un long silence, seulement entre-coupé par les sifflements du vent dans leurs oreilles. Puis Terra baissa les yeux et souffla:_

 _« Pardonnez-moi... J'ai été trop faible. Je me suis fait manipuler... »_

 _« Non c'est ma faute, le coupa Aqua tristement. Je n'aurai pas dû douter de toi... j'aurai dû être là pour te protéger... »_

 _Elle fixa Sora dans les yeux et ajouta:_

 _« J'aurai dû être là pour vous protéger tous les deux... »_

 _Aqua tendit son bras arnaché dans une armure bleu sombre métallique pour attraper tendrement l'épaule de Sora... mais il se dégagea de son étreinte. Non... il ne devait pas écouter son coeur. Il devait faire ce qui devait être fait._

 _« Aqua, commença-t-il sans les regarder, Terra...je vous le demande en tant qu'ami... »_

 _Sora releva la tête et les fixa l'un après l'autre, en ajoutant d'une voix grave :_

 _« Lorsque le moment sera venu... vous devrez m'éliminer. »_

 _Puis ce fut le noir complet. Sora ne savait plus ce qu'il c'était passé, car il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps durant la bataille... mais il n'avait pas peur toutefois... car il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Et il_ l' _avait battu, c'est tout ce dont il était sûr. Il se laissa donc sombrer dans un gouffre de noirceur, tombant encore et encore. Petit à petit, il se sentait disparaître... il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna donc aux ténèbres…_

 _Tout devint noir autour de lui. Etait-ce cela, le monde des Ténèbres ? Il n'avait plus son armure pour l'en protéger, il était perdu de toute manière..._

 _Mais si cela était bien le monde des Ténèbres, pourquoi y avait-il une lumière en-dessous de lui ?_

" _Sora? l'appela soudain une voix de jeune homme familière. Va la sauver maintenant que tu en as le pouvoir, je t'en prie…"_

 _Sora se sentait tomber lentement. Tous ses membres étaient engourdis, comme s'il était en train de s'assoupir. Il cligna laborieusement des paupières, luttant pour ne pas les garder fermées._

" _Quel... demanda faiblement l'Élu du bout des lèvres. Quel pouvoir…?"_

" _Tu te moques de moi?! éclata le jeune homme d'une voix moqueuse. Il y a quelques jours tu te morfondais de ne pas savoir comment l'obtenir et maintenant tu ne sais plus ce que tu cherches?"_

 _Sora ressentit une vive douleur vers la taille, comme si quelqu'un le pinçait, et sursauta soudain en s'exclamant, pénaud:_

" _Attends! Tu veux parler de CE pouvoir?!"_

" _Oui, reprit l'autre plus calmement. La jeune femme que tu as rencontrée dans le dernier monde...elle l'a utilisé. Souviens-toi. Qu'avait-elle fait? Qu'avait-elle dit?"_

 _Sora ferma les yeux, ébloui par la puissante lumière qui se rapprochait de lui à mesure qu'il tombait. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait debout au milieu de l'océan. Au centre de monumentales vagues, s'érigeant tel un mur protecteur de chacun de ses côtés, Sora avançait d'un pas hésitant vers une forme indistincte au loin. Il plissa les paupières afin d'affiner sa vue: la silhouette semblait bien trop petite pour être apparenté à un monstre titanesque. Rassuré qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Te-Ka, l'Elu de la Keyblade serra ses poings de vigueur et se mit à courir, toujours plus vite, son collier en forme de couronne cliquetant autour de son cou à chaque enjambée décidée. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il distinguait la forme d'un lit, disposé au centre d'une coupole en verre, qui semblait comme suspendue au-dessus des eaux. Lorsque Sora y parvint enfin, à bout de souffle, il tourna vivement son visage vers celui, endormi, d'une jeune femme. Il murmura alors du bout des lèvres, la reconnaissant avec émoi:_

" _Aqua…"_

Sora rouvrit brutalement les paupières, le coeur battant la chamade. Au-dessus de lui, les visages inquiets de Hayate, Riku et Iwako le dévisageaient avec étonnement.

"Sora? s'enquit Iwako en tentant de prendre son pouls. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé..."

Mais le jeune homme, sentant un mélange joie et d'empressement monter en lui, ne la laissa pas terminer son geste.

"Il faut retourner à la Tour Mystérieuse! s'écria-t-il. Vite!"

Ses trois compagnons échangèrent un regard suspicieux, se demandant sûrement s'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête. Enfin, Riku demanda, en levant un sourcil argenté:

"...et pourquoi c'est si urgent?"

"Je L'AI! s'exclama encore Sora avec euphorie. Je sais comment utiliser le Pouvoir de l'Éveil!"

 _ **Petit secret d'écriture, en hommage à Nomura:**_  
 _ **"le 13ème Chercheur"**_  
 _ **publié le**_  
 _ **13 mai 2020**_  
 _ **et qui comporte en format word**_  
 _ **13 pages...**_

 _ **"musique de fanfare FF"**_


	42. Chapter 42: Aqua

_**Bonne nouvelle!**_  
 _ **Avec Lirae on a eu pleins de super idées et les scènes ne cessent de s'ajouter au fils de l'écriture!**_  
 _ **On espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**_

Alors que les réacteurs du vaisseau gummi grondaient durant son atterrissage sur la pelouse verdoyante de la Tour Mystérieuse, le coeur de Sora se mit à sauter joyeusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il abaissa manuellement le sas du vaisseau pour permettre à ses amis de mettre pied à terre. Ce fut avec un pas assuré et conquérant que le jeune homme gravit les marches en vis du donjon le menant à Aqua, à ses yeux princesse endormie et maudite dont il allait enfin pouvoir réveiller le coeur assoupi. Malgré le fait qu'il ignorait concrètement comment il allait s'y prendre, l'Elu de la Keyblade était fébrile: après tant d'errance dans les différents mondes, tant de recherches infructueuses, tant d'échecs répétés dans sa quête de maîtrise, le jeune homme allait enfin pouvoir se présenter sans honte devant le sage qui l'avait si sévèrement jugé lors de son test de Maîtrise. Malgré son euphorie, il laissa pourtant Riku, en sa qualité de Maître, ouvrir la porte du bureau et annoncer:

"Nous sommes de retour, Maître Yen Sid."

Les quatre Porteurs s'alignèrent devant le mage et s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant lui. Il leur sourit paternellement en commentant sans jugement:

"Vous avez bien changés depuis notre dernière rencontre. Chacun de vous."

Sora échangea un regard interrogatif avec ses compagnons, puis réalisa: sans compter sa propre poussée de croissance, Iwako avait à présent les yeux violets et Hayate une mèche de cheveux blonde. Riku, quant à lui, était devenu encore plus grand que ce qu'il n'était initialement, à croire qu'il descendait secrètement d'une race de géants… Mais, alors que Sora essayait d'ignorer cette impitoyable vérité, il nota le malaise quasi général chez ses amis: Hayate tirait sur les manches de sa veste en cuir, essayant de cacher ses cicatrices, pendant qu'Iwako tressait nerveusement ses cheveux bleutés tout en lançant des coups d'oeil angoissés à Riku, qui semblait quant à lui résolument fuir le regard de Yen Sid, baissant son regard turquoise d'une manière honteuse. Sora leva un sourcil d'incompréhension: l'ancien Maître de la Keyblade les dévisageait tous avec gentillesse, pourtant. L'Elu de la Keyblade, prenant le relais de la parole à son meilleur ami devenu mutique, déclara enfin:

"Maître nous avons réussi. Nous avons trouvé le Pouvoir de Réveiller les Coeurs."

"Ce doit donc être le Destin qui vous a tous réunis ici aujourd'hui", affirma Yen Sid en se calant confortablement dans le dossier de son siège.

"Vous?" répéta Sora interdit.

"Lea et Kairi sont arrivés ce matin, expliqua le vieux mage avec un sourire amusé. Avec la dernière Princesse de Coeur."

Riku lâcha ce qui ressemblait à un sifflement admiratif… même si cela aurait très bien pu ressembler à un soupir de dépit. Si Iwako était tout sourire, Hayate ne put s'empêcher d'avancer d'un pas en exprimant ses craintes:

"Maître, est-il bien sage de les garder toutes en un même endroit? Je veux dire… je ne remets pas en doute votre pouvoir mais…"

"Tes peurs sont justifiées, la coupa le sorcier en fermant ses paupières. Je dois vous avouer qu'il est arrivé quelque chose en votre absence… à Aqua."

Sora déglutit de travers tandis que Riku relevait rapidement la tête et s'inquiéta:

"Elle… Elle n'est pas…?"

"Non, le rassura posément le mage en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pièce adjacente à son bureau. Néanmoins son état est devenu des plus instables. Un Chercheur avec une cicatrice faciale s'est introduit dans sa chambre et lui a fait quelque chose, mais ignorons de quoi il s'agit. "

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? s'empressa d'annoncer Sora en serrant les poings. Je peux y aller tout de suite!"

"Patience, fit Yen Sid en levant une main pacificatrice. Les Trois Bonnes Fées sont actuellement à son chevet, stabilisant son organisme. Dès qu'elles auront terminé, je vous appellerai… A trop vouloir brusquer les événements, l'on peut prendre des décisions hâtives et parfois regrettables…"

Une voix à l'intérieur de Sora voulut rétorquer qu'Aqua avait attendu depuis suffisament longtemps, mais se retint devant le regard sans appel du sorcier en face de lui.

"Nous allons rejoindre Kairi et Lea en attendant", décida Riku avant de quitter la pièce, ses trois compagnons sur les talons.

L'impatience de Sora retombant peu à peu, il nota alors l'anxiété d'Iwako, qui marchait souplement à ses côtés dans la cage d'escaliers.

"Ca va?" demanda-t-il sans hésitation.

"Je ne sais pas… commença la magicienne en touchant son coeur du bout de ses doigts fins. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment..."

"Je suis de ton avis, enchaîna Hayate derrière eux. Je n'aime pas nous savoir tous réunis au même endroit au même moment… avec Aqua ET les Princesses en prime."

"Ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour l'ennemi…" réalisa Riku qui marchait en tête du groupe.

Tandis que Sora voyait son meilleur ami serrer les poings le long de son corps, lui cachant obstinément son visage tout en continuant à descendre le colimaçon étoilé de la Tour, l'Elu de la Keyblade ne put retenir son mécontentement face à la réaction défaitiste de ses compagnons: ils allaient réveiller Aqua! Pourquoi ces mines d'enterrement?

"Hey les amis! les coupa le jeune homme en s'arrêtant sur une marche. Vous oubliez que Maître Yen Sid est très puissant, et sa tour protégée. En plus, si j'étais un Chercheur, je n'aurais pas envie de me frotter à six Porteurs de Keyblade à la fois… Vous pensez pas?"

"Il n'aurait aucune chance" lâcha Hayate à son tour tout en tapant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche, un petit rictus de défi planté sur ses lèvres couleur de sang.

A l'énonciation de cette phrase, les omoplates de Riku se crispèrent légèrement et le Maître de la Keyblade, toujours dos au groupe, finit par se retourner et admettre, après un soupire plein d'ironie:

"C'est vrai, Xehanort n'est pas un imbécile. Il ne va pas nous révéler toutes ses cartes maintenant… Mais mieux vaut rester sur nos gardes, tout de même."

Iwako entre-ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose tout en dévisageant Riku. Après quoi elle se ravisa, pinçant ses deux lèvres pulpeuses.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Iwa? l'interrogea Sora. C'est ton pressentiment?"

"Oui ce doit être ça… concéda la magicienne en essayant de reprendre un visage calme tout en fixant sévèrement Riku. Mais j'espère me tromper…"

…

Nos quatre amis trouvèrent les Princesses de Coeur toutes réunies dans le grand salon de la Tour Mystérieuse, se réchauffant devant une grande cheminée, blotties dans de chaudes couvertures poilues ou riant devant une tasse de thé fumante. Dès la seconde où Sora passa le pas de porte en toquant pour signaler sa présence, deux femmes blondes sautèrent sur leurs jambes et coururent à sa rencontre.

"Sora c'est bien toi? s'exclama Cendrillon en lui prenant la main. Cela fait si longtemps! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi!"

"J'aurai voulu vous revoir plus vite... "ajouta Aurore à ses côtés.

Sora lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet: la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue en effet, c'était au Royaume de Corona, possédée par Lauriam. Elle s'était évanouie alors, et tous avait craint pour sa santé, tant mentale que physique. Néanmoins, les horribles traces verdâtres avaient totalement déserté sa peau redevenue blanche et la roseur de ses pommettes indiquait que la princesse du Domaine Enchanté était en parfaite santé.

"Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux!" nota directement Iwako.

"Oui, lui répondit-elle en souriant tout en passant en revue les autres porteurs. Grâce à vous tous… je ne saurai jamais assez vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée..."

Attirées par la conversation, les quatre autres princesses (Alice, Belle, Jasmine et Blanche-Neige) s'approchèrent du groupe de Porteurs pour leur demander des nouvelles de leurs mondes respectifs, ce qu'ils furent globalement incapables de donner. Avenantes et voyant sans doute leur fatigue due à leur voyage spatial, elles les assirent finalement à la table du salon et Alice leur offrit diligemment du thé aux épices.

"Vous savez… commença Cendrillon en posant des petits gâteaux roses dans l'assiette des guerriers. Nous avons parlé à Maître Yen Sid et nous avons essayé d'aider la jeune femme dans sa Tour… J'ai connu Ventus et particulièrement Terra, qui m'a aidé à rencontrer l'homme de mes rêves… je lui dois beaucoup."

"Ventus était tellement gentil, commenta Blanche Neige en chantonnant. Il te ressemblait beaucoup, Sora... "

"Pour ma part, ajouta Aurore calmement, je sais que sans Aqua, jamais Philippe n'aurait réussi à vaincre Maléfique et à me libérer de son enchantement... Et nous avons cru comprendre…"

La princesse hésita, regarda hâtivement ses compagnes, avant d'oser demander:

"Est-ce vrai que vous avez le moyen de la réveiller?"

Confiant, Sora jeta un regard complice à Riku avant de sourire à toutes les Princesses de Coeur en déclarant, tout en levant un énorme pouce devant lui:

"Oui! On attend juste le feu-vert de Yen Sid et Aqua devrait se réveiller aujourd'hui!"

Un murmure de joie parcourut la foule de Princesses attablées et Sora se retourna alors pour faire le point avec ses compagnons. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Iwako lancer un discret sort de soin à Hayate, à moitié avachie sur une des chaises blanche de la table du salon.

"Haya ça va?" s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement en allant s'accroupir auprès de la femme de son coeur.

"Ce n'est rien… murmura Hayate en se massant la tempe. Une simple migraine…"

"Arrête ça! la gronda Iwako en prenant sa température. Tu es devenue livide!"

"Toute cette douceur féminine ne lui réussit peut-être pas…" plaisanta Riku pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sora n'eut pas le loisir d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que la porte de la salle de séjour s'ouvrit en grand sur deux nouvelles têtes qu'ils n'avaient pas revues depuis leur voyage à Corona.

"Ben dis donc! s'exclama Lea en allant à eux d'un pas jovial. On peut aussi se joindre à votre Tea Party? Eh! Chouette décoloration Haya!"

"C'est pas vrai! se réjouit à son tour Kairi dont les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent de surprise. Depuis quand vous êtes là?!"

"On vient d'arriver, expliqua Riku en ne pouvant dissimuler un sourire tout en désignant une place vide autour de la table. Alors c'est bon? Vous avez fini votre mission à ce que je vois?"

"La dernière donzelle a pas été facile à récupérer, commença Lea en s'asseyant à l'envers sur une chaise. On s'est retrouvés à se battre contre une saloperie d'insecte zombie…"

Cependant, Sora ne suivit rien de la discussion qui se déroulait entre Riku et les deux autres Porteurs de Keyblade, car son attention était focalisée sur Hayate, qui ne cessait se s'affaisser sur la table, menaçant de piquer du nez dans sa tasse de thé, Iwako la retenant à présent de ses deux bras laiteux.

"Sora… souffla la magicienne en posant des yeux améthyste terriblement inquiets sur lui. Il y a un problème avec Hayate…"

Alors que le jeune homme se redressait pour aider sa meilleure amie à soutenir la défenseuse, cette dernière agrippa soudainement sa brassière au niveau du coeur tout en poussant un râle étouffé et en fermant ses paupières de douleur.

"Haya qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!" s'alarma tout à fait Sora en cherchant ses yeux célestine sous sa frange dorée.

"J'ai… haleta-t-elle douloureusement, ses yeux perdants peu à peu de leur éclat. Je ne sais pas...J'ai… tellement mal…"

"Iwa qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?!" paniqua Sora en jetant un regard implorant à la magicienne.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! s'affola Iwako en lançant un nouveau sort de Soin XX sur sa meilleure amie. C'est son coeur mais ce n'est pas physique… on dirait qu'elle est victime d'un maléfice!"

Sous le regard halluciné de toute la salle à présent, Hayate poussa un terrible cri en resserrant le poing sur le tissu de son vêtement magenta et, sans prévenir, tomba lourdement de sa chaise, perdant connaissance. Sora eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte violemment le sol. Il se remit promptement debout, la soutenant sous les épaules et les genoux, et observa, affolé, sa tête dodeliner mollement contre son avant-bras. Dans sa chute, le compas qu'elle devait avoir dans la poche de sa veste était tombé et avait roulé à terre dans un bruit sourd et métallique. Le jeune homme n'y prêta qu'une attention limitée, cependant il crut voir, l'espace d'une seconde, l'aiguille des vents s'arrêter sur certains points précis, comme folle.

"Bonjour jeunes gens!"

L'Elu de la Keyblade ainsi que ses deux compagnons valides firent volte-face; les trois Bonnes Fées venaient de pénétrer, en voletant tranquillement, dans la salle de vie. Leurs visages, de prime abord radieux, se muèrent bien vite en masque de stupeur préoccupée.

"Par la barbe de Merlin! explosa Pâquerette en fonçant vers Hayate. Que lui arrive-t-il?"

"Quelque chose dans cette pièce lui a donné mal à la tête, expliqua Iwako en tentant de maîtriser son bouleversement. Puis au coeur. Elle a fini par s'évanouir de douleur… "

"Cela lui arrive-t-il souvent?" enquêta Flora en prenant la température frontale de la jeune femme.

"Jamais, intervint Riku en fronçant ses sourcils à la limite du contour de ses yeux. Elle est plutôt du genre dur à cuir d'habitude."

"Attendez, relativisa la fée rouge. Je vais tenter quelque chose…"

Elle passa sa baguette magique sur le corps inerte de la défenseuse jusqu'à ce qu'une vive lueur jaunâtre apparaisse au niveau de sa poitrine. Simultanément, le buste de toutes les autres jeunes femmes présentes, Iwako exceptée, se mit à briller intensément. Les Princesses de Coeur ouvrirent leurs bras, regardant cet endroit symbolique, perplexes. Kairi fronça ses sourcils roses alors que ses yeux faisaient des aller-retour de son coeur à celui de Hayate, cherchant une réponse qui échappait à toute logique.

"Il nous faut l'amener ailleurs! s'écria Pâquerette. J'ignore pourquoi, mais la présence de toutes les Princesses rassemblée semble gravement l'affecter!"

"Et bien! râla Pimprenelle en faisant léviter le corps d'Hayate à l'aide de sa magie, la retirant contre son gré à l'étreinte de Sora. Une qui doit se réveiller, et l'autre qui s'endort!"

"Hey! explosa l'Elu de la Keyblade après avoir jeté un regard terriblement soucieux à ses bras à présent libres. Je peux au moins vous aider à la porter non?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Sora...décréta Flora avec un sourire encourageant. Nous nous chargeons de ton amie…Tu as un autre devoir qui t'appelle auprès d'Aqua..."

"Quoi? lança soudain Kairi, dont le coeur irradiait encore de milles feux. Aqua va se réveiller?"

"Nous étions en chemin pour", expliqua Riku en croisant les bras, tout en lançant un coup d'oeil préoccupé en direction du visage pâle de Hayate.

"Mais..!" s'exclama encore Sora qui ne pouvait détacher son regard des traits tirés par la douleur de la jeune femme de son coeur.

"Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura alors Iwako en plaçant une paume apaisante sur son bras. Je reste avec elle… Vas-y avec Riku."

 _Iwako a raison Sora. Aqua a plus besoin de toi._

Sora dut générer une terrible grimace dûe à son soudain mal de crâne, car Riku ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter:

"Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi…"

"Je crois que c'est Ventus…" tenta d'expliquer l'Elu.

"Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner", conclut Riku en partant d'un pas décidé dans l'escalier en vis de la tour.

Avec peine, Sora lui emboîta le pas, complètement dépassé par les événements. Son coeur s'agitait dans sa poitrine… Il savait que réveiller Aqua était de la plus haute importance… mais allait-il seulement y parvenir? Il ne savait pas réellement comment fonctionnait le Pouvoir de l'Eveil… Or tout le monde comptait sur lui à présent. Seulement… si le pouvoir des Princesses de Coeur avait échoué à la sortir de son coma magique, Sora avait de sérieux doutes quant à sa propre réussite… De plus, son esprit était bien trop bouleversé: il était littéralement mort d'inquiétude pour Hayate. Que lui arrivait-il? Elle qui n'était jamais malade, jamais fatiguée? … et si Iwako avait vu juste? Si quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt se produire?

"Sora?" l'appela son meilleur ami qui marchait poings serrés à ses côtés.

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade s'arrêta une marche devant Sora et planta ses iris turquoise dans celles de son meilleur ami avant de commencer du plus grand des sérieux:

"Je… je dois te dire quelque chose…"

Aussitôt ces paroles échappées de ses lèvres rose bisque, Riku plongea ses yeux turquoise maritime brillants dans ceux de Sora, qui ne put s'empêcher de lever ses sourcils bruns d'étonnement: son meilleur ami était rarement aussi imprévisible et pénétrant dans son regard. Une bonne minute parut s'écouler, durant laquelle diverses esquisses d'expressions faciales firent tressauter les muscles de la mâchoire carrée de Riku. Finalement complètement perdu, l'Elu de la Keyblade osa demander:

"...ça va Riku?"

Comme incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de son meilleur ami, les iris du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se mirent à vibrer et, à bout de force, Riku laissa tomber sa tête, brisant ainsi le contact visuel et déclarant de but en blanc:

"Je pense que Hayate pourrait être une Gardienne de Lumière."

"Quoi?! explosa Sora en reculant d'une marche sous le coup de la surprise. T'en es sûr?"

"Non, soupira le jeune homme en reprenant son ascension. Mais réfléchis: contre le titan de lave, elle a fait apparaître sept épées de lumière. Pour te sauver de Tekka, elle t'a donné une phénoménale quantité de Lux. Et maintenant, son coeur réagit à la présence des Sept Princesses… ça ne peut pas être des coïncidences."

Sora ne répondit pas, car ils étaient parvenus devant la porte du bureau de Yen Sid. Il fixa la serrure encastrée dans le panneau de bois et fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Inspirant un grand bol d'air, le jeune homme tenta de se calmer à cause de la pression qui reposait sur ses épaules, mais ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses poings d'impatience: le moment de vérité approchait.

"Tu vas assurer… " déclara Riku avec l'un de ses rares sourires bienveillants.

Après un sourire plein de gratitude renvoyé à son meilleur ami, ce dernier poussa le lourd battant et les deux jeunes hommes se placèrent sans mot dire devant le maître des lieux, debout au centre de la salle ronde et perlée de diverses étoiles. Sora ne put s'empêcher de se sentir transpirer dans son marcel noir: cette scène ne lui rappelait que trop leur test de Maîtrise… Test qu'il avait échoué.

"Votre passé à tout deux est étroitement lié à ceux de Aqua, Ventus et Terra… commença Yen Sid sans sommation. Cela risque de vous affecter plus que vous ne le pensez… Etes-vous prêts?"

Riku fit pivoter ses iris turquoise en direction de l'Elu de la Keyblade, attendant son verdict.

"Oui, proclama Sora après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle a déjà trop attendu."

"Et Mickey s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse la sauver…" ajouta Riku en plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes de colère envers lui-même.

Sans attendre davantage, Yen Sid les conduisit dans la pièce adjacente. A présent, le lit au centre de la salle était entouré de plusieurs dizaines de petites bougies, qui projetaient des lueurs vibrantes sur le visage de la jeune femme qui y était endormie. Si son corps semblait plus reposé, et sa silhouette moins famélique, Sora ne put s'empêcher de noter la pâleur de son visage. Une légère odeur de fumée vint lui chatouiller les narines alors qu'il approchait lentement de l'alitée. Au fond de son coeur, il en était sûr, l'Elu de la Keyblade sentait celui de Ventus s'agiter.

"Et maintenant?" hésita Riku.

"Je… balbutia alors Sora. Je sais pas trop…"

"Ecoute ton coeur… lui intima Yen Sid d'une voix chaude. Il sait quoi faire…"

"Rappelle-toi ce que tu as vu en rêve, l'encouragea Riku confiant. Tu vas y arriver."

Inspirant profondément, Sora ferma les yeux pour se remémorer la scène: Moana, avançant courageusement au milieu des vagues vers le monstre enragé et enflammé. Et sa voix qui avait résonné tout autour d'eux, alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la tête de Tekka…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il se mit à dévisager Aqua avec compassion: sous ses cheveux bleu roi, ses traits étaient encore jeunes. Son nez aquilin, bien dessiné, surplombait sa fine bouche, entre-ouverte à cause de la lente respiration qui faisait se soulever et s'abaisser paresseusement son buste. Qu'avait-elle donc enduré dans le Domaine des Ténèbres pendant dix ans? Sa jeunesse factice était-elle finalement un miracle, ou la cicatrice de son errance solitaire dans l'obscurité?

 _Sora je t'en prie… Sauve-là._

L'Elu de la Keyblade, sous les yeux intrigués de Riku, voulut alors entamer la récitation du sort de l'Eveil tel que Moana l'avait chanté dans son rêve. Mais c'est alors que son coeur lui dit que l'histoire d'une autre ne saurait réveiller Aqua et qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre les mots qu'elle avait employés à l'identique. Ainsi, bien que déclamées d'une voix moins mélodieuse, ses paroles se mirent néanmoins à vibrer dans l'air de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, témoignant de leur caractère magique:

 _Tu t'es sacrifiée pour sauver tes amis,_

 _Je connais ton histoire,_

Toute en poursuivant sa mélopée, Sora se pencha doucement en avant et plaça délicatement son front contre celui, glacial, de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux et reprit:

 _Cela a brisé ton coeur, volé ton temps,_

 _Et tu as eu tellement peur._

 _Mais maintenant tu n'es plus seule,_

 _Je sais qui tu es..._

 _Et tu sais qui tu es._

Sora sentit alors une puissante chaleur émaner de lui et se répandre comme un torrent à l'intérieur du corps d'Aqua. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il se redressa et recula, attendant tout comme Yen Sid et Riku que la lumière se dissipe autour de la fragile silhouette de la Porteuse de Keyblade. Cependant, lorsque la lueur du sortilège s'éparpilla enfin en une myriade de particules dorées semblables à des lucioles, la jeune femme lui parut tout aussi inconsciente que quelques minutes auparavant.

Découragé, Sora baissa la tête et affaissa ses épaules. Qu'avait-il fait de faux bon sang?! Il avait senti la magie opérer, cela aurait dû la réveiller!

"...il faut peut-être attendre un moment?" suggéra Riku en lui jetant un regard empathique.

"Oui… lâcha Maître Yen Sid à ses côtés, tout en examinant le corps de sa patiente avec attention. Riku a raison. Il se passe quelque chose en elle, un changement. Je peux le sentir."

En effet, Sora put bientôt le sentir à son tour. Une sorte de grésillement dérangea son oreille droite tandis qu'une onde d'électricité statique emplissait la Salle des Miroirs d'une mystérieuse magie vibrante. Puis, alors que les poils sur la nuque de Sora se hérissaient inexplicablement, une vague de vent glacial souleva soudainement la veste rouge et noire de l'Elu, faisant danser sauvagement ses cheveux en pics et cliqueter son collier en forme de couronne sur sa chaîne. La rafale magique souffla toutes les bougies autour d'eux, les plongeant dans une semi-obscurité, et Aqua ouvrit les yeux…

Si dans un premier temps leur puissant éclat océanique emplit de joie le coeur de Sora, ce fut pour se muer bien vite en un sentiment d'inquiétude lorsqu'il nota un spasme nerveux soulever le corps du Maître de la Keyblade porté disparu. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, fronçant ses sourcils et serrant ses dents comme pour lutter contre une vive douleur. Alarmés, Riku et Sora se penchèrent vers elle et Yen Sid préparait un sort de soin quand Aqua rouvrit enfin les yeux:

Des yeux au terrible éclat ambré.

 ** _Qu'est-il arrivé à Hayate? Et comment Sora, Riku et Yen Sid vont-ils gérer la suite des événements?  
On lit vos théories avec plaisir!_**


	43. Chapter 43: Eclipse du Coeur

_**A la base ce chapitre devait s'appeler juste "Eclipse" Puis Lirae a fait un karaoké avec sa famille et a chanté "a total eclipse of the heart" de Bonnie Tyler et...voilà. On était obligé.**_  
 _ **Sinon plus sérieusement, ceci est à nouveau un chapitre totalement co-écrit et révèle pas mal de choses sur la suite du scénario ^^**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

"Non… fit Riku dans un souffle en faisant un pas en arrière à cause du choc. Toi aussi…"

Les iris orangés glissèrent dans les orbites de la Porteuse pour se braquer un instant sur Riku. Aqua se redressa sur son chevet avant de fixer avec une lueur malsaine le Maître de la Keyblade. Puis un long sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, déformant affreusement son joli visage, et une voix, comme un écho, sortit de sa bouche:

"Aaaah… tu as donc enfin réalisé…"

"Aqua… gémit la bouche de Sora contre son gré. Dis-moi que tu me reconnais…"

Pour toute réponse, Aqua le dévisagea de bas en haut d'un air moqueur alors que Riku était comme tétanisé par la situation.

"Reculez! s'exclama soudain Yen Sid d'une voix puissante. Je sens une autre présence en elle!"

"… mon vieil ami… Ta magie n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Tu m'aurais repéré bien plus vite à l'époque…"

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sora vit Yen Sid reculer d'un pas et son visage, toujours si dur, se décomposer à mesure qu'il semblait réaliser quelque chose d'horrible. Enfin, il lâcha dans un murmure stupéfait:

"Xehanort... "

Tandis qu'Aqua sautait à terre et que ses cheveux bleu royal prenaient progressivement une teinte argentée, Riku fit apparaître Point du Jour dans sa main et cria à l'attention du mage:

"Vous le connaissiez!? Xehanort, vous l'avez connu?"

"Oh il ne vous a donc rien dit? reprit Aqua possédée avec un air faussement désolé. Nous étions comment dire… camarades? Trois jeunes porteurs au tempérament de feu… Cela ne nous rajeunit guère, n'est-ce pas?"

"Eraqus, Yen Sid et Xehanort… comprit Riku en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris. Vous étiez élèves ensemble?"

"Un défenseur, conta Aqua en matérialisant sa Keyblade bleue dans sa main, un mage et un attaquant… Nous étions une équipe imbattable! Puis tu nous a quitté, pour te retirer du monde…"

Aqua tourna ses yeux démentiels vers la porte de la Salle des Miroirs et, avec la rapidité d'un éclair, fonça en sa direction. Sora et Riku s'élançaient déjà à sa poursuite quand ils entendirent Yen Sid hurler dans leur dos:

"STOP X!"

Sous les yeux ébahis des deux jeunes hommes, un bulle temporelle se matérialisa tout autour de la jeune femme, la stoppant dans son élan et la figeant en pleine course, telle une statue de marbre.

"Sora! Riku! leur intima le mage avec une verve peu commune. Il ne faut pas le laisser sortir de cette salle!"

"Oh… chantonna la voix déformée d'Aqua. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste comme magie? Tu me déçois grandement mon vieil ami…"

Mortifiés, les trois défenseurs de la lumière observèrent avec effroi leur ennemie se libérer progressivement de sa stase, attrapant avec lenteur les parois de sa prison temporelle puis la brisant, tel un fragile miroir, entre ses doigts.

"Le Temps _ploie_ devant moi à présent, expliqua Xehanort par la bouche de son pantin tout en marchant à eux d'un pas impérial. Ces _pitoyables_ sortilèges ne feront que ralentir l'inéluctable…"

Avec une vélocité incroyable, leur triste ennemie lança ce qui ressemblait à une sphère de Brasier remplie de ténèbres directement sur Maître Yen Sid. Celui-ci, heureusement, para le maléfice avec un puissant sortilège de Miroir. L'attaque revint contre son envoyeur, qui fut jetée à terre à cause de sa propre puissance. Dans un petit nuage mauve, Yen Sid se téléporta hors de la vue des deux Porteurs encore dans la pièce. Cependant sa voix leur parvint, étouffée par la porte blanche qui les séparait alors que les murs de la chambre aux miroirs se recouvrirent tous, l'espace d'un instant, d'un motif hexagonal miroitant:

"J'ai scellé la salle. Il ne faut en aucun cas que Xehanort puisse accéder à _ce_ que nous protégeons actuellement! Essayez de gagner du temps, pendant que je vais chercher d'autres Porteurs!"

Sora transforma Coeur de l'Océan en deux arbalètes bleutées tandis que Riku, à ses côtés, tenait à présent une longue lance acérée dans la main, surmontée d'une aile d'ange et de démon, la faisant tournoyer avec d'élégants et impétueux coups de poignet. Devant eux, leur tragique adversaire se relevait, les yeux remplis de haine à leur encontre.

"C'était pas vraiment le réveil que j'attendais… plaisanta Riku d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes. Ca va être difficile de lui poser des questions dans cet état…"

"On doit pouvoir quand même tirer quelques infos d'Aquanort", l'encouragea Sora en chargeant sa première arme.

"T'es sérieux? pouffa malgré lui le jeune Maître de la Keyblade. Aquanort?"

Mais ils ne purent éterniser leur échange de bagatelles, car "Aquanort" en profita pour se téléporter dans leur dos. Riku fit de même avec un portail de ténèbres tandis que Sora s'acharnait sur ses gâchettes, faisant pleuvoir une rafale de projectiles magiques tout autour du lieu où sa cible finit en effet par ré-apparaître. Malgré sa dextérité, il ne parvint pas une seule fois à toucher sa cible, qui esquivait telle une diablesse chacun des traits enchantés. L'Elu eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour éviter une attaque frontale, qui eut pour effet de faire éclater le lit au centre de la pièce en de multiples morceaux...sort initialement réservé à Sora. Il se relevait et redonnait à sa Keyblade sa forme initiale lorsque Riku apparut dans le dos de leur opposante et tenta de lui asséner un puissant piqué de lance. Malheureusement, Aqua parvint à le parer, le choc des deux lames produisant d'avenglantes étincelles dans la pénombre de la tour. Riku tint bon cependant et entreprit de frapper sa cible avec une nouvelle ardeur. Sora en profita pour lancer un sort de Braser X sur Aquanort en usant de la Clé en sa possession comme catalyseur. Elle fut immobilisée quelques instants, puis attrapa son bras brûlé avec une grimace de douleur. Regrettant presque d'avoir utilisé toute sa puissance de feu sur Aqua, son alliée et la femme qu'il essayait de sauver depuis des mois, Sora hésita à frapper à nouveau, retenu également par le coeur de Ventus, quelque part en lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?!" hurla l'Élu de la Keyblade à l'adresse de Riku, qui était tout aussi décontenancé que lui.

"Occupons-la jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Iwako…" ordonna le jeune maître entre ses dents serrées.

Malheureusement, Xehanort utilisa ce moment de doute pour filer à l'anglaise et disparaître dans les ombres.

"Elle est passée où?!" paniqua l'Elu en cherchant en tous sens tout en allant stratégiquement se placer dos à dos avec Riku.

"Je sens sa présence tout autour de nous… souffla le jeune homme en fermant ses yeux turquoise pour se concentrer. ...C'est pas vrai!"

A la seconde prêt, Riku parvint à métamorphoser Point du Jour en bouclier, et ainsi dévier le Glacier X obscure qui leur était réservé.

"Les miroirs! explosa Riku dont la colère déformait le beau visage. J'aurai dû y penser, quel crétin!"

Esquivant une seconde attaque magique de justesse, Sora bondit tout en lançant son arme contre l'un des miroirs à sa portée. Celui-ci se brisa en centaine d'éclats dans un assourdissant bruit de verre cassé.

"C'est une manière musclée de régler le problème…" ironisa le jeune Maître de la Keyblade avec un sourire en coin tout en faisant de même avec la prochaine glace.

Néanmoins, grâce à ses multiples angles de tir, Xehanort parvint tout de même à toucher Sora plusieurs fois. La peau non camouflée par ses vêtements, aux bras et tibias, était brûlée par endroits et sa jambe gauche commençait à perdre des réflexes à cause d'un Glacier qui avait failli le paralyser. Comme il avait dû lancer un sort de Soin à Riku, tout aussi blessé que lui, il n'avait plus de réserve de Mana pour s'en administrer un à lui-même… Il parvint tout juste à générer un dernier sortilège de Reflet, pour dévier un dévastateur sort de Foudre qui leur était destiné à tous les deux. Le maléfice perdu alla percuter un miroir proche, qui explosa en milles morceaux… et dont un éclat alla se ficher dans le bras droit de Sora, qui en hurla de douleur. A bout de force, l'Élu dut mettre un genou à terre, haletant, et en profita pour arracher le débri planté dans son épiderme. La plaie se mit à saigner abondamment, et il farfouilla frénétiquement dans ses poches à la recherche d'une potion, entendant dans son dos le bruit sourd de lames qui s'entrechoquent. Malheureusement, il avait laissé toutes ses fioles de soin dans le vaisseau gummi, à son plus grand dépit. Rageant contre lui-même, le jeune homme se relevait avec difficulté lorsqu'il entendit Riku hurler:

"SORA!"

Il le sentit avant de le voir: son meilleur ami le poussa violemment sur le côté, Sora atterrissant brutalement sur le sol dallé de la tour. Il eut tout juste le temps de redresser la tête pour voir Riku se tenir à sa place quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir un bras griffu et rougeâtre attraper le t-shirt de son meilleur ami et l'entraîner avec lui dans le dernier miroir encore debout.

…

Se réveillant dans une grande étendue obscure, allongé sur le sol et le visage baignant dans quelques centimètres d'eau, Riku commençait à se relever quand la voix déformée de Aqua parvint jusqu'à lui.

"Mon très cher pion, énonça avec sadisme la voix de la jeune femme, le timbre rocailleux de Xehanort l'accompagnant tel un inquiétant échos. As-tu donc enfin compris que te joindre à moi est ta véritable destinée?"

Alarmé par ces paroles néfastes, le maître de la Keyblade sauta sur ses pieds, l'eau répandue sur le sol se faisant projeter dans les airs dans un arc de cercle scintillant. Debout, il remarqua enfin un miroir à deux pas de l'endroit où il était couché précédemment. Il tenta aussitôt de se jeter au travers de sa surface limpide, comprenant qu'il s'agissait du portail l'ayant amené dans le piège à l'intérieur duquel il se trouvait désormais enfermé avec l'ennemi. Au contact de sa main, le verre se brisa cependant en de milliers de fragments éclatés et le jeune homme s'écrasa à nouveau sur le sol, trempé et enclavé dans un abîme de ténèbres illimité. Riku était désormais seul dans le noir, avec pour seul accompagnement le son des gouttes d'eau tombant de ses vêtements pour retourner à la mare dont elles venaient. Comme pour le narguer, Xehanort le laissa ainsi - isolé et aveugle - pendant de longues et torturantes minutes durant lesquelles le maître de la Keyblade erra dans cet espace sans fin à la recherche d'une sortie, ses appels revenant à lui sans réponse de son ami resté de l'autre côté du miroir.

"Ô le pauvre petit garçon, ricana Aqua en apparaissant à quelques pas de Riku. Tu es perdu?"

La silhouette de la jeune femme se découpa de la noirceur alentours, son aura lumineuse lui donnant un air à la fois mystérieux et envoûtant. Sabotant cette belle semblance néanmoins, une ombre menaçante se détacha du corps élancé de Aqua et la silhouette courbée et squelettique de leur ennemi se manifesta devant les yeux de Riku, tel un spectre sorti tout droit d'un cauchemar.

"Laisse-la partir, s'écria le jeune homme en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade, prêt à se défendre. De quel droit t'appropries-tu l'existence d'autrui?!"

"Tu essaies de jouer les héros? C'est touchant. Mais toi et moi savons très bien que tes paroles sont issues de ton propre égoïsme: tu n'es pas inquiet pour Aqua, tu es simplement inquiet pour toi-même. Hypocrite..."

"Tu ne me connais pas.", affirma Riku en lui faisant face, fronçant ses sourcils et serrant son poing sur son arme.

"Oh détrompe-toi, répondit son ennemi avec un air moqueur, les sourcils argentés de son pantin se levant avec amusement. Je te connais. Je te connais même mieux que quiconque... Après tout, une partie de moi réside en toi."

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, une douleur intense emplit la poitrine de Riku. Le coeur du jeune homme s'était soudainement mis à briller d'une sombre lumière violacée, le brusque choc poussant le maître de la Keyblade à agripper son t-shirt à l'endroit même où la présence de Ansem se manifestait.

"Tu continues encore à fuir ta véritable nature, Riku, constata Xehanort calmement, en joignant ses mains dans son dos. Tu n'as jamais connu la chaleur rassurante d'une étreinte maternelle; tu n'as jamais connu le sourir affectueux de ton père et tu n'as jamais connu cet amour inconditionnel que tes parents ont si facilement offert à ta soeur adoptive. Avec toi c'était toujours les attentes, les responsabilités, le devoir d'être parfait: tu as vu que ce monde est _cruel_ et tu sais que pour y survivre, tu dois être cruel, toi aussi. Il est indéniable que tu n'es pas à ta place parmi tes amis, avec Sora et Kairi, dans leur petit univers parfait et idyllique... "

"Tu sous-estimes vraiment Sora, répondit Riku en se jetant, arme au poing, sur le vieillard possédant encore le corps de leur alliée. Son optimisme et sa bonté ne viennent pas d'une âme naïve qui n'a jamais connu la souffrance; il a simplement choisi de ne pas se perdre dans la douleur!"

Les deux armes légendaires se heurtèrent l'une contre l'autre dans un éclat de gerbes dorées, illuminant les visages des deux combattants, l'un déterminé et l'autre déformé par la nature malveillante de l'entité le possédant. Si les deux alliés s'affrontaient dans un échange acharné de coups, l'apparition fantomatique de Xehanort paraissant se retirer, absente de la vue du meilleur ami de Sora mais toujours présent aux coins de ses yeux comme un fantôme omniprésent. Le corps de Aqua étant nettement moins adapté au combat rapproché que celui de Riku, il la surprit en envoyant un féroce coup de pied dans son abdomen, propulsant de ce fait la jeune femme dans les airs. A quelques mètres du sol, elle virevoleta cependant et, au cours de sa chute, parvint à viser son adversaire avec sa Keyblade "Tourmente", créant une multitude de petites sphères de ténèbres qui se dirigèrent expéditivement vers Riku en oscillant de manière imprévisible. Incapable de prédire la trajectoire aléatoire de ces projectiles magiques, Riku ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son instinct. Il commença par faire un pas sur le côté, avant de se baisser puis d'effectuer une roulade latérale. Durant maints échanges de la sorte, il arriva ainsi à éviter de nombreuses attaques quand finalement les mitraillades à répétition de Aqua parvinrent à le submerger: l'attaque de la magicienne entra en collision avec l'épaule du maître de la Keyblade, qui se sentit projeté en arrière dans une violente explosion de ténèbres. Le jeune homme racla le sol mouillé de son corps sur quelques mètres, l'inertie du mouvement le faisant valdinguer en tous sens et son corps se heurtant fréquemment contre l'étendue recouverte d'eau. Lorsqu'enfin sa dégringolade prit fin dans une projection colossale de gouttelettes luisantes, la sensation des meurtrissures recouvrant son corps fit grimacer le jeune maître de la Keyblade et il tenta péniblement de se relever afin d'affronter à nouveau son redoutable adversaire. Riku rencontra le regard orangé de son ennemi, qui fixait sa proie tel un prédateur savourant une chasse enivrée, la démence exacerbée de son regard tantôt accompagnée par un sourir tyrannique déformant les doux traits de la jeune femme qu'il habitait.

"Soit, admit finalement le vieillard au travers de la bouche de la guerrière, un scintillement moqueur animant ses pupilles dépourvues d'humanité. Admettons un instant que tu puisses à jamais nier ta véritable nature et ainsi emprisonner le monstre qui sommeille en toi…"

Subitement, Aqua tendit sa Keyblade sur le côté et effectua un mouvement de bas en haut avec son arme. La peau de la jeune femme se mit alors à briller, dégageant une lumière à l'apparence étrangement ternie qui eut pour effet d'accentuer encore les colorations clair-obscures de leur prison enténébrée. Les ombres sur le sol aqueux avançèrent jusqu'à Riku. Reflet rampant d'une âme emprisonnée, elles semblaient vouloir le trainer avec elles jusque dans les profondeurs tourmentées du Styx.

"... mais toujours est-il, continua la voix déformée de Aqua. Une partie de moi réside en toi depuis bien des années. En réalité, cela fait si longtemps désormais que je fais dores et déjà entièrement partie de toi! Saurais-tu réellement distinguer tes propres actes des miens ou... peut-être n'existes-tu finalement déjà plus?"

"Tu mens!" se défendit Riku avec une sorte de véhémence peu coutumière, sentant la panique monter dans son coeur.

C'est alors que l'infecte spectre de Xehanort se positionna à nouveau derrière la jeune femme qu'il contrôlait, sa silhouette vaporeuse semblant grandir à vue d'oeil alors qu'il continuait sa tirade avec une expression emplie de sadisme.

"Contrôles-tu réellement tes actes, reprit la voix gutturale, ou te berces-tu simplement dans une illusion destinée à te rassurer?"

Une colossale vague de ténèbres engloutit bientôt le maître de la Keyblade, qui se retrouva momentanément dépourvu de ses sens, avant d'être exposé à une glaçante personnification de ses craintes les plus enfouies: Xehanort s'était transformé en géant sépulcral, son énorme corps dégageant de longs filaments de fumée noirâtre qui s'élevaient dans les airs et recouvraient l'entier du terrain. D'une main colossale, il guidait les mouvements désarticulés de sa prisonnière, son apparence originale retrouvée, des fils partant de ses doigts squelettiques et rejoignant les membres de Aqua tels les liens d'une marionnette. Depuis les magnifiques yeux bleus de la jeune femme, des larmes noirs perlaient telle une fuite de pétrole dans l'océan, son expression figée dans le néant de son existence volée. Face à cette tragédie, Riku fut emparé d'une rage soudaine: de voir cette noble guerrière déshonorée de la sorte, comprenant tant ce qu'elle devait ressentir, il se rua en direction de son adversaire en lâchant un cri de fureur redoutable.

"LIBÈRE-LA! hurla le maître de la Keyblade en sautant dans les airs, son bond puissant l'envoyant jusqu'à la main gargantuesque du capteur de Aqua. LIBÈRE-LA!"

Piégé dans une réelle frénésie de colère, le guerrier de la Keyblade s'acharna contre l'apparition de son véritable ennemi, sans jamais parvenir à lui infliger le moindre dommage. Systématiquement, son adversaire malfaisant se volatilisait comme une chimère, le narguant, et la raison du jeune homme sembla peu à peu s'envoler tandis qu'il s'épuisait à chasser ce mirage. Ses respirations devenaient graduellement plus profondes et davantage de brume ténébreuse emplissait ses poumons, se propageant dans le reste de son corps via son système sanguin et provoquant d'étrange fourmillements au bout de ses doigts. Alors que la folie destructrice de Riku croissait exponentiellement, Xehanort apparut à nouveau sous sa forme réelle, debout sur le sol recouvert d'eau. Décidé d'en terminer rapidement et de rejoindre ses amis, le jeune homme pointa sa Keyblade en direction de son opposant et chargea de toutes ses forces. Contre toute attente, le vieillard malveillant n'esquiva pas l'attaque. Au contraire, il l'accueillit à bras ouverts, son faciès empli d'une satisfaction calculatrice alors que la pointe de Point du Jour traversait son torse dans un bruit sourd, s'enfonçant dans sa chair jusqu'à la garde. Sous le regard sidéré du maître de la Keyblade, l'aile d'ange ornant son pommeau et située sous sa main se couvrit du sang de son adversaire, seule l'aile de démon demeurant épargnée par les flots vermeille. Ses genoux fléchirent et Riku recula d'un pas désorienté, son esprit semblant peu à peu se libérer de la folie furieuse qui l'avait dominé jusqu'alors, tandis qu'il levait ses iris turquoise vers le visage de sa victime. Son coeur tomba lorsque le faciès lui faisant face ne fut plus celui de Xehanort mais celui de Aqua: une rivière de sang se déversait de la plaie qui n'aurait pas dû saigner. Riku savait qu'une Keyblade ne pouvait infliger de telles blessures mais sa raison lui faisait défaut alors que la figure pâle de la jeune femme se transforma soudainement en celle de Iwako, le regardant d'un air suppliant, un filet de sang coulant depuis ses lèvres pulpeuses désormais morbidement pâles. Puis sa victime se métamorphosa à nouveau, les grands yeux ronds de Hayate fixant le visage de Riku avec stupéfaction… avant de se transformer en une terrible haine. Peu à peu, diverses expressions s'affichèrent successivement sur les visages de Mickey, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Namine et de Kairi, tous mourants, avant de finalement se figer sous la forme de Sora, à genoux et agonisant.

"Riku…, murmura l'élu de la Keyblade tandis que son corps se mis à rétrécir, ses vêtements changés et la plaie disparaissant. Pourquoi?"

Autour des deux garçons, une multitude de miroirs se formèrent, créant une illusion d'espace infini et permettant à Riku d'observer sous tous ses angles la scène dont il était devenu l'acteur principal: il avait retrouvé son apparence d'antan, âgé de quinze ans, ses longs cheveux argentés cernants son jeune visage alors qu'il jetait une épée en bois aux pieds de son ami écroulé sur le sol.

"Désolé, tu n'étais que le livreur, énonça la bouche de Riku contre son gré, sa voix dégoulinante de mépris. Tiens, va jouer les héros avec ça."

Pris d'une soudaine hémicrânie, le maître de la Keyblade se saisit précipitamment le front, tentant de chasser la douleur pulsatile qui lui provoquait une nausée alors que devant ses yeux, des petits courants électriques semblaient obstruer sa vision comme des fragments de lumières fracturés traversant les rosaces de son coeur meurtri. Dans sa tête, il entendit le ricanement moqueur de Ansem, sa voix ricochant dans son esprit comme sur les murs d'une cathédrale. C'est alors que son corps se transforma à nouveau: ses cheveux poussèrent et ses vêtements se muèrent en un long manteau noir, sa peau bronzée et ses yeux jaunâtres dissimulant la nature véritable de son âme. Riku était à nouveau prisonnier sous l'apparence de son nemesis et son coeur se mit à palpiter, sa respiration semblant se bloquer dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sifflement dans ses oreilles le rendait fiévreux d'angoisse. Les réflexions indénombrables des miroirs jouaient devant ses yeux tel un film psychédélique alors que le sosie de Sora le suppliait de ne pas le trahir, de ne pas le blesser, de ne pas le tuer… Au moment toutefois où Riku était prêt à se perdre dans les tréfonds de ses craintes, il entendit un puissant appel:

"RIKU!"

La voix de Sora, suprême et omniprésente, permit au jeune homme d'enfin réaliser qu'il se trouvait face à un artifice. Secouant vigoureusement sa crinière argentée, il chassa l'hallucination dont il était victime, celle-ci s'évaporant comme de la poussière d'étoile retournant aux cieux. Réalisant enfin que son état n'était pas naturel, Riku tenta de se calmer en rationalisant la situation: Xehanort était un manipulateur, un être vile qui jouait avec les craintes de ses victimes. La vacuité des ténèbres environnantes ne faisait que renforcer la sensation croissante d'effroi sommeillant en Riku depuis la révélation de Iwako concernant sa nature de chercheur. Il savait que le vieux scientifique qui lui faisait face se délectait à l'idée de jouer avec ses pensées tel un chat avec une souris agonisante.

"Tes tours de passe-passe ne marcheront pas avec moi, affirma Riku en fixant son ennemi avec fermeté, Point du Jour apparaissant fidèlement dans sa main directrice. Tu veux me déstabiliser, me pousser dans le gouffre pour pouvoir me manipuler à ta guise…? mais tu t'es trompé. J'ai changé! Avant, je n'avais pas peur des ténèbres parce que je pensais avoir tout à gagner en les laissant me dominer; mais maintenant j'y vois plus clair: j'aurais tout à y perdre parce que je ne suis plus SEUL!"

Durant son discours, la larme cristalisée de Iwako située dans la poche de son pantalon avait commencé à chauffer, émettant une douce lumière bleutée, illuminant les ténèbres de son coeur par sa présence calmante. D'un mouvement circulaire puissant, le maître de la Keyblade puisa dans son coeur, la lumière la plus pur de son être se matérialisant sous la forme d'une lame pantagruélique se dirigeant droit sur la jeune femme possédée. Celle-ci effectua un immense vol plané jusqu'à aller éclater, dans un bruit strident, un pan entier du cercle miroitant leur servant d'arène. Voyant les glaces restantes vibrer étrangement, Riku comprit que son attaque lumineuse avait formée une brèche dans la cage qui le retenait et il s'élança en direction d'un des portails réfléchissants, se voyant tendre une main vers lui-même. Il parvint à atteindre le miroir et réussit à plonger son bras jusqu'au coude dans la surface étrangement liquide quand sa réflection se figea subitement: ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et son corps était entouré d'une sphère à l'apparence électrique, le bloquant dans les airs. Aussitôt, Aqua apparut à proximité imminente du maître de la Keyblade immobilisé et, le visage empli par la fureur de son possesseur, plongea une de ses mains griffues dans la poitrine de Riku, passant au travers de sa chair tel de l'ectoplasme. Malgré l'absence de blessure physique, un cri de douleur s'échappa du jeune homme. Il sentit alors une main attrapper son avant-bras depuis l'autre côté du miroir:

"Je te tiens!" résonna la voix de Sora, alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se sentit basculer au travers du portail, emmenant avec lui son ennemi en l'attrapant par le poignet pour l'extraire de son torse.

…

Sora, son bras droite à moitié avalé par l'étrange matière visqueuse et ondulante du miroir en face de lui, agrippait de toutes ses forces le bras tendu de Riku, dont la main attrapait maintenant puissamment le tissu de la veste noire de l'Elu au niveau de l'épaule.

"Tiens bon! lâcha Sora entre ses dents serrées par l'effort. Je vais te sortir de là!"

Fléchissant les genoux, Sora effectua un mouvement de balancier vers l'arrière et, après avoir passé son deuxième bras à l'intérieur du miroir pour assurer sa prise sur son meilleur ami, le tira vers lui de toutes ses forces. De la même manière que l'on extrait une louche coincée dans du caramel un peu trop dur, le corps de Riku fut alors projeté hors de la glace dont il était resté de longues minutes prisonnier. Il atterrit brutalement de toute sa masse sur son sauveur tandis qu'une forme vaguement humaine était également éjectée au-dessus de lui et allait s'écraser quelque part dans la pièce.

"Mes côtes…" gémit douloureusement Sora, toujours blessé, écrasé sous le poids de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, réalisant leur position, s'empressa de sauter sur ses jambes à ses côtés, libérant ainsi l'Elu qui se releva à son tour, grimaçant.

"Merci… souffla Riku en haletant, visiblement fatigué par son aventure dans le miroir. Mais je gérais... "

"Mais oui… ironisa Sora qui avait bien vue l'effroi sur le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il frappait contre la glace juste avant qu'il ne parvienne à l'en extraire.

"D'accord… reconnut finalement Riku avec un sourire nerveux. J'étais effectivement dans la merde.."

Sora hocha la tête tout en croisant les bras sur son torse tandis qu'un bruit de pierre raclant le sol interrompit leur interaction joviale mais tout à fait inopportune.

"Je n'ai pas encore fini de jouer avec toi, mon très cher pion… "

Les deux jeunes hommes firent brusquement volte-face pour apercevoir, estomaqués, l'ancienne élève d'Eraqus abattre de toutes ses forces, dans un cri vindicatif, une puissante lame de ténèbres directement sur Riku…

CLANG!

L'onde de choc propagée par le coup projeta les deux ennemis dans des directions opposées et plaqua Sora au sol, lui coupant le souffle. Les vitres de la salle volèrent toutes en éclat dans un bruit effroyable qui fit sursauter l'Élu de la Keyblade, et lui intima de se recroqueviller sur le dallage de pierres, de manière à se protéger contre les échardes tranchantes qui pleuvaient de toutes parts.

"RIKUUUU!" hurla Sora en se redressant, le voyant à terre, caché par un nuage de poussière.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il courut jusqu'à son meilleur ami et fut heureusement vite rassuré: il n'était pas mort. En revanche, Sora ne saisit pas tout de suite pourquoi il avait sur le visage une expression aussi choquée.

"Riku qu'est-ce…" tenta Sora en suivant le regard de son ami.

Il tenait sa Keyblade, Point du Jour, à bout de bras et l'observait, figé. Ses deux iris turquoise vibrants d'émotions dans ses orbites et ses lèvres formant des paroles de stupeur muettes.

La lame avait été brisée en son centre.

"Pauvre petit Maître… proclama soudain la voix satisfaite d'Aqua au-dessus de la tête des deux garçons. Il est rare de voir une Keyblade se briser, car il faut réunir deux facteurs: le premier, il faut affronter un ennemi égal en puissance. Et le second, il faut qu'une faille émotionnelle ait profondément entaillé le coeur de son porteur…"

Par réflexe, Sora se jeta devant Riku et transforma Coeur de l'Océan en bouclier dont la forme rappelait celle d'un coquillage. Alors que la lame d'Aquanort venait s'abattre sur sa protection de métal, le visage maléfique de la jeune femme se pencha vers l'Elu de la Keyblade. Sa bouche, étirée en un immonde rictus, lâcha seulement ces mots:

"J'aurais dû me débarrasser de toi sur l'Ile… Mais je t'avais sous-estimé à cette époque. Cela ne se reproduira pas… Adieu, Élu de Lumen."

Xehanort fit lever le bras d'Aqua au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à planter la pointe de sa Keyblade dans le coeur de Sora.

 _ **Voilà donc notre version de "pourquoi" la Keyblade de Riku s'est brisée.**_  
 _ **Comment va-t-il continuer ce combat?**_  
 _ **Et Xehanort parviendra-t-il à blesser Sora, comme il le désire?**_


	44. Chapter 44: Un Vent d'Espoir

**Bonjour à tout le monde, dans tous les mondes!**  
 **Petite annonce à faire avant ce chapitre: nous avons récemment découvert que le scénario qui nous a tant plu dans KH et que nous prolongeons dans cette fiction n'est pas l'oeuvre de Nomura, mais celle de Daisuke Watanabe. Malgré notre grand traumatisme, nous tenions à noter le nom de notre véritable muse ici, pour redorer le nom qu'on a tenté de lui retirer!**

 **Ce chapitre est dédié à Lixam, qui nous a ouvert les yeux sur ce mensonge et poussé à chercher la vérité...**

 **Et à Erza, qui nous a permis de redorer l'image de Hayate dans ce combat.**

 **Et maintenant, avec un peu plus de sérieux, nous vous proposons un chapitre fort et riche, alliant combat, décisions, révélations et scènes touchantes... bonne lecture!**

A l'instant où la Keyblade d'Aqua allait s'abattre sur Sora, un énorme cristal de Glacier X la percuta de plein fouet, la faisant valser à l'autre bout de la salle. Tandis que le corps du Maître de la Keyblade possédé roulait dans les débris des meubles de la pièce, Sora et Riku tournèrent leurs têtes d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du sortilège salvateur.

"IWAKO!" s'écrièrent-ils en coeur en apercevant la magicienne debout derrière eux, Cristal de Givre encore fumante dans sa main.

"J'ai senti un puissant Chercheur apparaître ici et mes craintes ont été confirmées par les dires de Yen Sid, expliqua la jeune femme, ses yeux améthyste acérés ne lâchant pas sa proie du regard à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça…"

"Nous non plus, ironisa Riku en se relevant et en jetant les "restes" de Point du Jour à terre. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus…"

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade, désarmé, retira alors sa veste grise aux bordures jaunes et s'en débarassa dédaigneusement sous les regards interloqués de ses deux compagnons. Après quoi, le jeune homme ré-ajusta ses gants sur ses poignets et fléchit les genoux, se mettant en position de combat. Sora, tout comme Iwako à ses côtés, ne put s'empêcher d'observer les biceps de Riku, gonflés de muscles, et il en conclut que son meilleur ami était sans aucun doute une machine humaine de destruction. Par conséquent, il était bien content de ne pas être Aqua: pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu prendre une claque de Riku dans un tel état de rage.

"Où est Haya?" s'inquiéta soudain Sora en remarquant son absence.

Dans les décombres du lit, Aquanort venait de se redresser et les fixait d'un oeil mauvais lorsque ce qui ressemblait à un boulet de canon vola à travers la pièce depuis une des fenêtres brisées. Le projectile heurta brutalement la Porteuse possédée qui alla s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche, comme si elle venait de se faire percuter par un train à pleine vitesse. Hayate se tenait victorieusement à sa place quelques secondes plus tôt, Crépuscule Ailé métamorphosé en marteau de guerre posé en travers de son épaule.

"Tu m'as appelé?" lâcha-t-elle en adressant un clin d'oeil fier à Sora.

L'Elu de la Keyblade sentit son coeur palpiter de joie devant la classe de cette entrée en scène démesurée et se rappela à quel point il aimait cette femme.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Aquanort, sonnée, tentait vainement de se remettre sur ses pieds tout en grognant de frustration: plusieurs éclats de verre étaient plantés dans la peau fine de ses cuisses. Elle semblait à présent épuisée, haletant bruyamment, de la sueur perlant sur son front sous ses cheveux argentés. Mais Sora ne baissa nullement sa garde, car il sentit bientôt son regard jaune et étincelant de haine se braquer sur eux.

"Vous avez une brillante idée?" demanda Iwako indécise face à la forme que revêtait leur ennemi.

"Je propose de la replonger gentiment dans un coma…" siffla Hayate alors que sa Keyblade reprenait sa forme de base dans un geste sec du poignet.

"Mais bien sûr! s'écria Riku qui sembla reprendre vie. C'est la seule explication au coma d'Aqua tout le long de ces derniers mois: elle devait sciemment rester dans le sommeil, et lutter contre le coeur de Xehanort. Endormie, elle ne pouvait faire de mal à personne."

"Riku…" souffla Iwako avec une sorte de tristesse.

Soudain, Hayate se mit à dévisager le jeune Maître de la Keyblade avec un pur étonnement (tout en prenant son temps lorsque ses yeux célestine parvinrent à hauteur des biceps du jeune homme). Après quoi elle lâcha:

"Riku je peux savoir où est passée ta Keyblade?"

"Là", répondit nonchalamment l'argenté en désignant d'un mouvement de menton l'endroit où il avait lancé les restes de son arme.

La défenseuse parut peinée pour lui et sans hésitation lui tendit sa propre Keyblade, la voix emplie de pitié compatissante:

"Prends la mienne. Je peux me débrouiller sans."

Sora, avec une pointe d'amusement, nota que son meilleur ami prit un temps considérable pour observer le design rose-orangé, couronné et orné d'ailes d'ange de Crépuscule Ailé avant de répondre presque sans âme:

"Non merci ça va aller."

Retenant un éclat de rire, Sora tenta de les oublier et se tourna à nouveau face à une Aquanort plus irritée que jamais. Elle lança un sort de Foudre X Obscure sur les quatre guerriers qui durent sauter chacun de leur côté pour éviter de se faire électrocuter. Riku, comme pour prouver à Hayate qu'il savait aussi se débrouiller sans arme, se lança contre leur ennemie et commença à enchaîner crochet du droite et coups de pieds vicieux, accaparant ainsi toute l'attention de la jeune femme manipulée qui ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude de se retrouver face à un adversaire sans Keyblade et ne parvenait plus à tirer de sortilèges, trop occupée à esquiver.

"Ca va vous paraître bizarre, commença alors l'Elu de la Keyblade en s'adressant aux filles. Et je ne pourrai pas la maintenir longtemps vu mon état mais… on pourrait refaire la Fusion noire et blanche qu'on avait utilisée contre Tekka. Nous trois."

"Je te demande pardon…?" lâcha la voix outrée de la magicienne.

"Tu ferais mieux de me remplacer par Riku, proposa Hayate avec sérieux alors que Sora sentait une pointe de déception monter en lui. Il fera plus de dégâts en fusionnant qu'en combattant à mains nues…"

Riku, dans un salto-arrière maîtrisé, atterrit à gauche de Sora et se plaignit ironiquement:

"Pourquoi c'est moi qui me coltine tout le boulot pendant que vous vous tappez la causette?"

Sans laisser plus de temps à ses amis pour se décider, Sora empoigna simultanément les poignets de Riku et ceux d'Iwako et sentit presque immédiatement la puissance du coeur de ses deux amis affluer dans le sien. La déferlante d'émotions qui l'envahit fut presque aussi étourdissante que la puissance qui fit exploser les fibres de ses vêtements enchantés en milliers de petites particules de ténèbres. A semi-conscient à présent, Sora n'eut que le temps de réaliser que la fusion avait échoué… ou plus exactement, qu'il venait de revêtir son "Anti-Forme", sorte de symbiose négative de toutes sortes d'émotions incontrôlées. L'Elu tenta de couper la Fusion, en vain. Rapidement aveuglé par la rage, Sora, comme dépossédé de son propre corps, le sentit s'élancer à quatre pattes contre Aqua, la chargeant tel un taureau, et commencer à abattre une série de frappes dévastatrices sur l'ancienne élève d'Eraqus, alliant coups de pieds, poings et morsures en tous genres. Un cri bestial s'échappa de la gorge de Sora au moment où il se saisit du corps de son ennemie pour le lancer de toutes ses forces contre le mur le plus proche. Dans un effroyable fracas, la jeune femme tomba à terre, des pans entiers de pierres s'abattant sur elle, et Sora s'écroula à son tour. L'esprit en plein brouillard, ses yeux piquants à cause de la sueur qui y coulait, il prit un certain temps à comprendre que la Forme avait cessé. Incapable de se relever, il entendit la voix d'Hayate murmurer, effrayée, sur sa droite:

"C'était quoi… _ça…_?"

"C'est ce qui arrive quand Sora rate ses fusions… expliqua la voix de Riku quelque part sur sa gauche. Tu étais trop fatigué…"

Un soin providentiel (sans doute lancé par Iwako), permit enfin à Sora de secouer sa tête et de se relever. Ce fut là qu'il réalisa l'ampleur de leur carnage: leurs vêtements déchirés laissaient voir des blessures sur tous leurs membres, tandis que le sol sur lequel ils se tenaient avait tout bonnement éclaté, des dalles étant éparpillées un peu partout. Certains rideaux étaient en flammes et tout un mur avait été totalement détruit, permettant enfin à la lumière du jour de pénétrer dans l'arène. A l'ombre d'une montagne de gravats poussiéreux, le corps inerte d'Aqua gisait, à moitié enseveli.

"Rappelez-moi de ne plus JAMAIS fusionner avec vous deux", déclara Iwako dont les cheveux bleutés en bataille renforçaient l'expression de peur sur son visage.

Ignorant le commentaire, Riku fixait Aqua à ses pieds, ses sourcils froncés dans une expression indéfinissable: était-il triste ou en colère?

"On ne peut pas la laisser là… affirma-t-il, poings serrés le long du corps. Mais vue son état…"

Les mots moururent dans sa bouche tandis qu'il fermait les yeux en soupirant:

"J'espère _réellement_ qu'il existe un moyen de libérer son coeur de l'emprise de Xehanort… Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, je suggère de l'enfermer quelque part… pour éviter qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un…"

"Riku…" murmura Iwako en effleurant son bras de compassion.

Alors qu'Iwako le dévisageait avec compassion, Sora, de son côté, ressentit une vague de révolte monter inexplicablement en lui et sa bouche s'écrier, malgré lui:

" _Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution...on ne peut pas l'enfermer comme une vulgaire bête sauvage!"_

Halluciné, Riku ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués et souffla, incertain:

"...Sora ça va?"

Sora aurait voulu lui répondre que non, en effet, cela n'allait pas, mais son corps ne lui en laissa pas le droit. Une présence en lui en avait pris le contrôle. Contre son gré, il se jeta bientôt à terre et entreprit d'excaver, brique par brique, le corps d'Aqua.

" _Je sais que Xehanort la possède,_ s'entendit-il dire. _Mais c'est ma meilleure amie..."_

"Vous entendez…? fit la voix hésitante d'Iwako dans son dos. Sa voix…"

"Ce n'est pas Sora, déclara la voix grave de son meilleur ami. Mais je crois bien savoir de qui il s'agit…"

Alors que Sora retirait la dernière pierre qui entravait le corps de l'ancienne élève d'Eraqus, la voix dure de Riku rugit derrière lui:

"Ventus!"

Sora tourna la tête et le dévisagea, contre sa volonté, avec défi.

"Je ne te laisserai pas utiliser Sora comme ta marionnette…" le menaça Riku en s'avançant vers lui, poings serrés par l'indignation.

Réalisant enfin ce qu'il se passait, Hayate se reprit et s'arma à son tour de Crépuscule Ailé, méfiante. Ses yeux au regard d'acier trempé fixèrent l'intrus dans le corps de l'Elu aux travers des fenêtres de ses yeux:

"Libère-le. Maintenant."

" _Je suis désolé mais je ne vous le rendrai pas tout de suite,_ déclara Ventus par la bouche de Sora, _pas avant d'avoir essayé."_

"Riku, Hayate, calmez- vous! intervint enfin Iwako en se plaçant entre ses amis. Je crois qu'il veut tenter quelque chose avec Aqua!"

La jeune femme, bras levés de chaque côtés, dévisagea gravement ses deux compagnons, s'attardant plus longuement sur le visage de Riku, qu'elle regardait avec connivence.

" _Merci Iwako…_ soupira la bouche de Sora, qui sentit alors ses nerfs se détendre quelque peu. _Toi je savais que tu comprendrais…"_

"De quoi tu as besoin?" enchaîna la magicienne en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, ce qui fit voleter sa cascade de cheveux bleus tout autour d'elle.

" _L'Eclaireuse de Terra?_ lança la voix de Ventus à Riku. _Est-ce que tu l'as encore?"_

Après un dernier regard hésitant posé sur Iwako, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit un pendentif jaune en forme d'étoiles. Sans un mot, il le lança à l'Elu de la Keyblade qui le rattrapa adroitement.

" _Je t'en prie Aqua…_ supplia la voix triste de Ventus par la bouche de Sora alors qu'il resserrait le bijou de verre contre son coeur. _Je sais que tu es toujours là. Reviens s'il te plaît…"_

Une chaude lumière émana bientôt du petit objet symbolique puis, comme en réponse, la poche du short d'Aqua se mit à luire également.

" _Aqua je suis désolé…_ poursuivit Ven, alors que Sora sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller… j'ai essayé pourtant, tous les jours, pendant tout ce temps. Je ne savais pas ce que_ toi _tu étais en train d'endurer là-bas, pendant toutes ces années… Je refuse de te perdre, comme on a perdu Terra… Reste avec moi…"_

La lumière s'intensifia encore entre les deux Eclaireuses qui semblaient communiquer entre elles. Puis, à la plus grande surprise de tous, Aqua ouvrit lentement les yeux. Des yeux bleu océan.

"Ven… C'est toi?"

" _Oui c'est moi!_ explosa Sora en lui prenant une main entre les siennes. _Aqua c'est moi!"_

"Comment…? murmura faiblement la jeune femme meurtrie. Pourquoi as-tu… ce visage?"

" _C'est compliqué,_ résuma Ventus. _Mais je te laisserai pas tomber d'accord? On va trouver une solution pour te débarrasser de Xehanort, je te le promets!"_

Comme si elle se rappelait soudainement de quelque chose, Aqua se redressa brusquement et chercha quelqu'un du regard. Lorsque ses yeux saphirins se posèrent sur Riku, elle souffla, d'un ton peiné:

"Riku je suis tellement désolée… ta Keyblade…"

"T'en fais pas… relativisa le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa lame brisée dans les décombres. Je comprends…"

"Non, trancha Aqua en tendant sa main devant elle tout en fermant les yeux. Je dois réparer mon erreur…"

Dans une gerbe d'étincelles, une magnifique lame noire apparut entre ses doigts. Tout comme Chaîne Royale, cette keyblade ressemblait à une ancienne clé, à l'exception de la forme de son manche argenté qui rappelait une sorte de machine reliée par des tubes vermeille. Au bout de sa chaîne en onyx, se balançait un pendentif rappelant à la fois un coeur et une croix. Le regard décidé, Aqua tendit l'arme à Riku alors que Ventus s'exclamait à travers Sora:

" _La keyblade de Maître Eraqus!"_

"Elle se nomme "Garde du Maître", expliqua solennellement Aqua. Xehanort ne peut pas l'utiliser, car il n'a pas été désigné. Mais toi Riku, elle te revient de droit."

D'abord hésitant, puis avec respect, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés s'agenouilla pour recevoir l'arme légendaire des mains d'un autre grand Maître de la Keyblade.

"Tu es sûre…? souffla Riku en plantant son regard turquoise dans celui, marin, de la jeune femme. Après ce que tu as vu dans le miroir?"

"C'est justement pour cela que tu en es bien plus digne que moi…", continua Aqua gravement.

Les deux jeunes maîtres de la Keyblade se dévisagèrent un instant, comme partageant un secret les liant tous deux d'une manière plus profonde encore que leurs titres honorifiques ou leur errance dans le Monde des Ténèbres. Enfin, Aqua reprit:

"Cette Keyblade est très spéciale. Elle est la "clé" qui te permettra de trouver "ce que vous savez", "là où vous savez"...AH!"

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains et Iwako sauta souplement sur ses jambes en déclarant:

"Heu les amis? Je sens qu'il est en train de reprendre le contrôle!"

"J'ai combattu les Ténèbres durant mes nombreux cauchemars… avoua Aqua, les dents serrées par la douleur. Mais ce jour-là, un homme aux cheveux bleus a placé un fragment de Xehanort dans mon coeur...et cela, je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire."

"Isa… "cracha Riku avec mépris.

"C'est pour ça que j'avais endormi mon coeur… gémit-elle en les dévisageant avec regrets. Je ne vais pas arriver à le retenir encore longtemps. Mais je vous en prie… Sora, Riku, Iwako, Hayate… tuez-moi, et sauvez Ven."

Sous le regard inexplicablement horrifié de Riku, Ventus aggripa soudain les épaules d'Aqua et s'exclama avec passion:

" _Hors de question! Une fois que j'aurai récupéré mon corps, je trouverai un moyen de vous sauver, Terra et toi. Je te le promets!"_

"Ven… chuchota faiblement Aqua en posant sur lui un regard doux. Tu m'avais tellement manqué… ARGH!"

Le corps de la jeune femme se convulsa et Sora, sentant enfin l'emprise de Ventus s'atténuer dans son esprit, commença à reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvements. La gorge sèche, il avait cette impression de fébrilité qui reste quelques temps après un évanouissement… Tous ses muscles et ses nerfs étaient parcourus de fourmis, comme s'ils avaient été trop longtemps engourdis, et sa tête bourdonnait étrangement.

"Iwako! s'écria soudain Riku ou ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis. Les Ténèbres qui sont en elle, tu saurais les contrôler? Comme avec Teka?"

"Heu… hésita la magicienne, ne sachant plus où se mettre. J'imagine..."

S'exécutant, Iwako ferma ses paupières en amande et leva un bras en direction du corps d'Aqua, dont les iris ambrés annonçaient le retour de la volonté de Xehanort dans sa conscience. Lorsque la magicienne rouvrit les yeux, une étrange fumée noire s'échappait de ses orbites obscures. Se rendant sans aucun doute compte de la manoeuvre, la voix brisée d'Aquanort gronda:

"Quelle est cette magie…? Non… C'est IMPOSSIBLE!?"

Sentant sans doute ce que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à lui faire, Xehanort s'empressa d'ouvrir un couloir de Ténèbres et de s'y jeter tête la première.

Un lourd silence tomba sur le groupe des quatre jeunes Porteurs de Keyblade qui regardaient, sans mots, le lieu où se tenait encore leur pire ennemi quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Je sais que je suis pas très intelligent… finit par lâcher Sora complètement décontenancé. Mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer?"

"Là je dois admettre que je n'en sais pas plus que toi…" souffla Hayate en dévisagent Iwako dont les yeux reprenaient progressivement leur couleur améthyste brillante.

Pour toute réponse, la magicienne lui répondit par un radieux sourire innocent tandis que Riku se passait une main soulagée sur le visage.

…

"C'est une tragédie…" résuma fort correctement Hayate.

Les quatre porteurs s'étaient réunis dans le salon du vaisseau gummi et Hayate, emmitouflée dans une couverture sur la canapé, sirotait une tasse de chocolat chaud.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer ce qui m'a le plus choquée… commenta Iwako parcourue d'un frisson malgré la chaleur diffusée par la tasse entre ses deux mains. L'Anti-Forme, le fait que Point du Jour se soit brisée, le fait que Ventus ait possédé le corps de Sora ou le fait qu'Aqua soit devenue une Chercheuse des Ténèbres, qui se balade maintenant dans la nature, complètement possédée..."

"C'est effectivement une liste considérable de mauvaises nouvelles" soupira la défenseuse.

"Et c'est pas fini… ironisa Riku qui était resté debout tout en se tournant vers Hayate. D'ailleurs, je peux savoir depuis quand t'es allergique aux princesses toi? Ou c'était une tentative de devenir une demoiselle en détresse?"

Hayate lui lança un regard pleins de reproches et siffla entre ses dents:

"Insinue encore une fois que je suis _faible_ , et je t'arracherai la langue, puis te flagellerai avec l'objet de ton insolence!"

"Tu as l'air parfaitement remise en tout cas, en conclut le jeune Maître de la Keyblade en buvant une gorgée de chocolat, un sourir satisfait sur les lèvres. C'est rassurant."

Iwako soupira avant d'intervenir:

"Bon… voyons le bon côté des choses: Riku a obtenu Garde du Maître."

"Par contre j'ai pas compris ce qu'à essayer de nous dire Aqua… admit Sora en soufflant sur sa tasse brûlante. " _Tu trouveras ce que tu sais là où tu sais_?", c'est ce qu'elle a dit."

"C'était une énigme, expliqua Hayate en se redressant sur son divan. Elle ne pouvait pas parler librement, de peur que Xehanort n'entende toute notre conversation par ses oreilles. Mais je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit…"

La jeune femme posa ses yeux bleu céleste sur ses trois amis avant de reprendre:

"Vous vous souvenez de la Chambre du Sommeil, à Jardin Radieux? Xemnas nous a dit qu'il cherchait sa soeur, La Chambre de l'Éveil, car il voulait y retrouver son autre "ami". De ce que vous avez senti, il est possible que Terra et Xemnas ne soient en réalité qu'une seule et même personne… Et s'il cherchait l'endroit où est caché le corps de Ventus?"

"Mais bien sûr! explosa Iwako en manquant de renverser son liquide fumant sur son pantalon. Aqua veut que l'on sauve Ventus! Et la Keyblade d'Eraqus doit nous mener à lui!"

"Mais dans quel monde chercher? demanda Sora en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le sofa. Par où commencer? Si Xehanort le recherche depuis dix ans sans résultats, ça va nous prendre une _éternité_ à tout fouiller..."

"Attendez une seconde... réalisa Riku en ramassant le carnet de dessins de Naminé abandonné sur la table basse devant lui. Lorsque je me suis introduit dans le Manoir Oblivion, j'ai appris que l'Organisation XIII y avait établi ses quartiers dans le but de chercher une pièce secrète… et si…"

Il releva deux yeux turquoise brillants et ajouta:

"Et si la Chambre de l'Éveil était cachée quelque part dans le Manoir Oblivion? Et si Ventus avait été sous notre nez _depuis tout ce temps_? Quel meilleur endroit pour cacher une personne qui nous est chère qu'un lieu qui manipule nos souvenirs et modifie notre perception de la réalité en changeant sans cesse l'agencement de ses salles."

"Mais oui! s'exclama Sora dont l'espoir remontait à vue d'oeil. C'est forcément là-bas qu'Aqua a laissé le corps de Ven!"

"Mais… se rembrunit Hayate. Comment va-t-on pouvoir l'y retrouver si cet endroit nous fait progressivement oublier ce _pourquoi_ nous y sommes…?"

"En réalité c'est seulement Sora qui a perdu la mémoire là-bas car c'était Naminé qui manipulait ses souvenirs, précisa Riku tout en expirant de détermination. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien oublié de ce que j'y ai vécu… mais je confirme que de s'y repérer et surtout d'en ressortir est un défi de taille. Cependant…"

Riku fit une pause, se figeant subitement tout en semblant fixer quelque chose sur le mur derrière Sora et Hayate. Ses trois compagnons tournèrent la tête dans cette même direction, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voyait, mais il s'agissait bien d'une simple paroi vierge de tout ornement. Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade se ressaisit enfin et continua, d'un timbre encore plus grave:

"De toute manière, Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir: c'est d'aller directement sur place. Mais avant ça, je dois _vraiment_ vous dire quelque chose, avant d'entreprendre la moindre quête à vos côtés…"

Il croisa le regard dans un premier temps étonné d'Iwako, avant qu'elle ne l'encourage à continuer d'un hochement de tête. Debout, face à ses trois amis toujours assis qui l'observaient en silence, le jeune Maître de la Keyblade posa sa tasse sur la table du salon avant de reprendre:

"Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est vraiment pas facile à entendre, surtout après ce qu'il vient de se passer… c'est pour cela que je vous demande de ne pas m'interrompre sinon je n'arriverais pas à aller jusqu'au bout…"

Sora échangea un regard inquiet avec Hayate, qui haussa les épaules, perplexe, alors le jeune Élu accepta de respecter la demande de son meilleur ami de ne faire aucun commentaire et attendit. Riku reprit, en fermant les yeux:

"J'avais des doutes depuis notre visite à Zootopia lorsque j'avais parlé à Ansem, et nous en débattions souvent avec Hayate au début de notre voyage, mais je n'en ai eu la confirmation que récemment, grâce à Iwako…"

Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à la magicienne, comme pour demander son autorisation à poursuivre, alors qu'Hayate fronçait de plus en plus ses sourcils saumonés sur son visage préoccupé. Sora lui, était toujours aussi perdu et attendait la suite de la révélation avec appréhension.

"Depuis que j'ai sombré dans les Ténèbres, admit Riku en serrant les poings, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à me libérer de la part d'Ansem qui était en moi… Je l'avais simplement enfermée au plus profond de mon coeur. Récemment, cette cage s'est fragilisée et cela a rompu l'équilibre que j'avais trouvé... Le fragment s'est désormais réveillé."

Faisant sursauter Sora, Hayate bondit brusquement sur ses jambes, en alerte.

"Tu es un Chercheur?! s'exclama-t-elle spontanément avec un profond choc. Dis-moi que c'est une blague?!"

Sora n'en crut pas un seul mot dans un premier temps. Puis, en observant alternativement le regard peiné d'Iwako et le regard de détresse que s'échangeaient Riku et Hayate, l'Élu de la Keyblade sentit son coeur rater un battement alors qu'il réalisait la vérité qui se présentait à lui.

"Riku… lâcha Sora en abaissant ses sourcils de tristesse. Non, c'est pas possible…"

Son meilleur ami soutint son regard avec la même vibration des iris qu'il lui avait adressée tantôt dans les escaliers de la Tour et Sora réalisa qu'il avait déjà essayé de le lui dire à ce moment-là.

"Mais tu peux pas refaire la prison?! paniqua l'Élu en se levant à sa tour, les poings serrés devant lui. Le renfermer au plus profond de ton coeur?"

"Calme-toi il est encore enfermé à l'heure où je vous parle, le rassura Riku en levant deux mains pacifiques. Mais le sceau est fragilisé, c'est un fait. Je ne peux pas savoir quand, mais la probabilité qu'il se défasse de ses chaînes existe bel et bien... et vous en avez vu les ravages sur Aqua…"

Un dérangeant mutisme plana quelques instants dans le salon du vaisseau: la tension régnant à présent entre les jeunes porteurs contrastait avec le lieu de vie et de confort dans lequel ils se trouvaient encore quelques minutes auparavant à partager les délices d'un chocolat chaud rassérénant.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire? cracha Hayate d'une manière plus passionnée que de coutume. Si tu nous le dis maintenant c'est que tu dois avoir une raison, non?"

"Me dis pas que tu veux pas qu'on t'enferme quand même?" lâcha Sora qui tombait des nues.

"C'était ma meilleure idée initialement, avoua-t-il un peu gêné. Avec le fait de quitter le groupe… mais Iwako m'en a dissuadé."

Sora et Hayate se regardèrent profondément choqués face à cet aveu et le jeune élu remercia intérieurement de tout son coeur la sagesse et le pouvoir de persuasion de Iwako, sans quoi ils se seraient réveillés un matin sans Riku dans le vaisseau.

"A priori, continua le jeune Maître stratégiquement. Une meilleur solution se présente à nous désormais: vous avez vu la réaction de Xehanort lorsqu'Iwako a tenté de le contrôler avec ses pouvoirs? Je pense sincèrement qu'il ne pourra pas garder son emprise sur moi si elle me lance le sort de contrôle. Après, même immobilisé, je devrai être mis hors d'état de nuire durablement. C'était mon problème jusque là mais Aqua m'a donné une idée: Iwako pourrait me lancer un sort de sommeil et me plonger dans un coma artificiel. Le temps de… trouver une solution."

"Iwa… souffla Sora admiratif. Depuis quand tu sais tirer ces sorts de contrôle?"

"Depuis toujours mais c'était plus instinctif au début… admit la magicienne en remettant méthodiquement une mèche de cheveux bleus derrière une oreille, embrassée. Je l'avais fait une fois contre Xemnas, puis là j'ai réussi à amplifier son pouvoir en l'utilisant sur Teka."

"La pièce d'échecs…" se souvint Hayate en se prenant le menton.

"Oui, confirma Iwa en jetant un regard à l'échiquier rangé sous la table du salon. Et si ça marche sur Teka ça devrait marcher sur Xehanort… en tout cas sa réaction semble le prouver."

Il y eut un court moment de réflexion, vite brisé par une exclamation décidée de Sora:

"Bon! Bah c'est déjà un bon début! Il va juste falloir que Iwako reste tout le temps avec Riku et tout ira bien!"

"C'est vrai! ajouta Hayate avec passion. Il y a même la possibilité qu'elle le surveille dans son sommeil: il y a un second lit dans la cabine de Riku. Nous pourrions les enfermer ensemble chaque nuit, par précaution."

Pris au dépourvu par les remarques à double sens de ses amis, Riku ne put empêcher sa figure de prendre une fulgurante couleur cramoisie. Il échangea un regard avec Iwako, qui paraissait tout aussi mal à l'aise et tentait, en vain, de se cacher derrière ses cheveux.

"Enfin… ajouta Hayate après un raclement de gorge. Si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr…?"

Après un nouveau silence empli de honte, la faible réponse d'Iwako leur parvint dans un murmure à peine audible:

"...personnellement ça ne me dérange pas…"

Sous les yeux étrangement amusés de Sora, Riku, paniquant sans doute à cause d'une profonde confusion, fit volte-face dans l'idée de fuir la pièce mais se heurta violemment les orteils contre le pied de la table à manger. Retenant un meuglement de douleur, le jeune homme ne parvint qu'à s'asseoir par terre et se recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Sora, Iwako et Hayate allèrent à son encontre, quelque peu inquiets pour lui (surtout pour son pied), et s'accroupirent autour de lui, tandis que son visage était résolument caché par une masse de cheveux argentés collés contre ses genoux.

"Riku tu pleures…?" murmura Sora éberlué, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Un bruit de reniflement leur parvint du corps du jeune maître avant que sa faible voix ne leur avoue:

"Je suis désolé… je m'attendais pas du tout à vos réactions…"

"Et comment tu voulais qu'on réagisse?" le taquina l'Élu de la Keyblade en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Toi je savais que ça allait plus ou moins passer, souffla Riku en leur révélant deux yeux turquoise embués de larmes, mais pour Hayate... "

"Sérieux? comprit Hayate en le narguant d'un sourire. T'as vraiment peur de moi ou quoi?"

"En toute franchise… lâcha faiblement Riku, sa voix tentant de maîtriser son tremblement. J'avais peur que tu me chasses et que je perde à jamais ton amitié… comme tu me suspectais depuis le début que j'étais un traître, je ne voyais que ça comme réaction logique…"

A la plus grande surprise de Iwako et Sora qui durent se reculer, Hayate se jeta sur Riku et le prit puissamment entre ses bras.

"Imbécile… l'insulta-t-elle. Je t'aurais chassé depuis longtemps si je ne te faisais pas _vraiment_ confiance…"

Sous une crinière de cheveux roses en bataille, deux yeux surpris et turquoise observèrent un instant la défenseuse au-dessus d'eux, mutiques. Puis cette dernière ajouta, avec son sarcasme emblématique lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Riku:

"Et puis… si la magie de Iwako n'est pas assez forte pour te retenir, je peux toujours te massacrer à coups de pieds de table…"

Sora ne comprit pas tout de suite que les tremblements qui agitaient le corps de son meilleur ami étaient en fait la personnification de son rire et non pas une crise de larmes. Il se promit de demander un jour à Hayate son secret pour faire littéralement et si facilement mourir de rire Riku.

"Tu vois, conclut Iwako avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tout en entourant également Riku et Hayate de ses bras laiteux. Je t'avais dit que Haya réagirait comme ça… Je sais que tu ne le réalises pas, mais on tient tous beaucoup trop à toi, Riku."

"C'est clair Riku! ajouta Sora heureux en se joignant à l'étreinte commune. Tu vois qu'on t'aime, Chercheur ou pas! Allez les filles, il ne peut plus fuir: attaque câlin groupé!"

Ignorant le bougonnement embarrassé du maître de la Keyblade captif, ses trois amis redoublèrent de passion pour lui transmettre toute leur amitié, tandis que Riku tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas trop leur montrer de nouvelles larmes de soulagement. Puis, reprenant un peu de sa contenance habituelle, l'argenté s'ébroua pour se dégager de leur étreinte et se passa plusieurs fois l'avant-bras sur les yeux, tentant d'effacer un peu de ce qu'il considérait sans doute comme les marques de son déshonneur. Sous le regard attendri de ses compagnons d'armes et de coeur, Riku se redressa avec assurance et fit apparaître Garde du Maître dans sa main tout en déclarant:

"Alors c'est décidé. Nous irons au Manoir Oblivion. Et nous affronterons cette nouvelle épreuve, tous ensemble. "

Après un échange de regards complices, ses trois amis se levèrent et, se plaçant en cercle autour du jeune Maître de la Keyblade, firent à leur tour noblement apparaître Coeur de l'Océan, Cristal de Givre et Crépuscule Ailé devant eux.

"Un pour tous…" commença Sora avec un sourire jovial accroché aux lèvres.

"Et tous pour un!" répondirent Riku, Iwako et Hayate à l'unisson.

Après un court échange de sourires et d'émotions partagées, Iwako décida, ses yeux violets brillant d'une volonté sans pareille.

"Je propose d'aller dire au revoir à Maître Yen Sid, Lea et Kairi et d'y aller sans tarder."

"Mais… hésita soudain Sora en abaissant sa Keyblade tout en dévisageant les deux filles. On a toutes les Clés des Éléments, on pourrait finir la Quête des Souvenirs maintenant…"

"Sauver Ventus est plus important, affirma Hayate confiante. Et cette tour de Cristal ne va pas disparaître."

"Et nous ignorons toujours ce qui nous attends à son sommet, ajouta Iwako en fronçant les sourcils. Alors que maintenant, nous sommes certains que Ventus est là-bas, qu'il a besoin de notre aide et que nous avons le moyen de le réveiller...enfin..."

La magicienne s'arrêta dans sa tirade, se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient pas encore aborder le sujet du réveil de l'ancien élève d'Eraqus. Riku se permit donc de confirmer ses suppositions implicites, en croisant les bras sur son torse avec un sourire amusé:

"Il me paraît en effet logique de penser que le Pouvoir de l'Éveil nous sera encore bien utile. Et au pire des cas nous pouvons toujours tenter d'utiliser ça."

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade fouilla dans une de ses poches pour en sortir l'Éclaireuse ambrée de Terra et la montrer à tous. Sora l'observa un instant, comme hypnotisé, et réalisa pour la première fois que la forme des verres colorés du bijou ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle des coquillages Thalassa. Coquillages qui étaient traditionnellement utilisés dans la fabrication des porte-bonheurs sur l'Ile de la Destinée… Un désagréable poids lui tomba dans l'estomac alors que son coeur prenait une décision importante au souvenir de son monde natal.

"Ok, accepta alors Sora d'une voix plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu tout en faisant disparaître Coeur de l'Océan d'un mouvement réfléchi du poignet. Mais je dois encore faire quelque chose d'important à la Tour Mystérieuse avant de partir…"

Instinctivement, l'Élu de la Keyblade leva les yeux pour chercher le regard de ceux, célestine, de Hayate. Il se permit de la dévisager quelques secondes, pour se donner force et audace, tout en repensant à une phrase qu'il avait pensé il y a de cela quelques mois:

" _...et un jour, je serai digne de toi."_

"Préparez le vaisseau, suggéra encore Sora d'un ton posé. Je vous rejoins dès que possible…"

Sous le regard étonné de ces amis, Sora partit d'un pas ferme mais néanmoins calme en direction de sa chambre. Son pendentif en forme de couronne se levait et s'abaissait sur son torse qui s'emplissait profondément d'oxygène pour lui insuffler un nouveau type de courage qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu de toute sa vie.

 **La plus grande peur de Riku ne s'est pas réalisée finalement, à son plus grand soulagement et c'est avec une nouvelle vague d'espoir qu'il décide de continuer leur quête pour sauver Ventus!**  
 **Mais Sora semble avoir pris une grande décision...**  
 **Allez-y pour vos théories, on est toujours heureux et preneurs!**


	45. Chapter 45: Crépuscule

_**Voilà les amis!**_  
 _ **Un gros chapitre qu'on avait aussi prévu de loooongue date et qui est "lié" en quelque sorte à "Eclat de Vérité" du tome 1.**_  
 _ **C'est un moment important dans l'évolution du personnage de Sora, on espère que vous allez aimer.**_  
 _ **Et pour la fin, petit moment "méchants" avec: retournements de situation et dialogues étranges...**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

Après être passé dans le bureau de Yen Sid, (qui semblait toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée de savoir que ses nouveaux élèves aient appris son lien avec Xehanort), puis après avoir été souhaiter un bon séjour aux six Princesses de Coeur disséminées un peu partout dans la Tour Mystérieuse, Sora quitta ses amies pour partir à la recherche de Lea et Kairi. Il trouva le jeune homme en train de plier bagage dans sa chambre d'apprenti, au centre de la cage d'escaliers lunaires.

"Yo Sora! fit-il en le reconnaissant dans le couloir tout en levant un long bras en sa direction. Dis je voulais te dire…"

Le porteur aux cheveux de feu baissa deux yeux émeraude gênés avant de reprendre:

"Je suis désolé de pas être venu vous aider avec Aqua… ou peu importe qui elle était. Comme Yen Sid est venu nous dire que Xehanort voulait atteindre les princesses, j'ai décidé de rester avec Kairi… pour la protéger. Et aussi…"

Il refit une pause, se gratta la joue du bout d'un doigt, et expliqua:

"Aqua… Je la connaissais. Oh ça remonte à une paye! J'étais un sale mioche de Jardin Radieux à l'époque. Mais je l'ai croisée… et je suis devenu ami avec Ven, aussi. Du coup… c'était aussi de la lâcheté, j'avoue. Je n'aurai pas eu la force de devoir l'éliminer…"

Lea secoua sa longue chevelure rougeoyante, étira un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres et s'exclama soudain:

"Mais je vais pas commencer à larmoyer sur mon sort! Tu voulais me dire un truc?"

"Heu… hésita Sora en entrant dans la chambre tout en posant son regard sur la valise remplie à rabord de potions. Vous aussi vous vous en allez?"

"Ouais, expliqua le grand rouquin en lançant un éther de plus dans la malle. Maître Yen Sid veut éviter que toutes les princesses se retrouvent au même endroit. Du coup il faut éloigner Kairi de la Tour… Donc on est partis pour trouver les gardiens de Lumière!"

"Vous aussi vous avez reçu cette mission? s'étonna Sora en ouvrant de grands yeux bleus étonnés. Vous avez une piste?"

"Non! éclata Lea. Mais ça nous fera voir du pays, ça sera marrant! Et puis, si on croise Xemnas en chemin, on essaiera aussi de l'assommer pour le ramener par là."

Sora sourit de la proposition, bien qu'il était tout à fait conscient des enjeux concernant la capture de l'ancien chef de l'Organisation XIII: après tout, il y avait une possibilité pour que le Simili soit, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lié à Terra. Perdu dans ses pensées, Sora se souvint soudain de quelque chose que Aqua était parvenue à leur dire avant de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de son corps… quelque chose de préoccupant.

"Dis Lea… reprit Sora en baissant le ton. Aqua nous a dit qu'elle avait été possédée par Xehanort… à cause d'un Chercheur aux cheveux bleus… je voulais savoir si c'est bien qui je pense…?"

Lea soupira puissamment et se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, et se plongeant dans de sombres pensées. Sora respecta son silence un instant, jusqu'à ce que Lea ajoute d'une voix éteinte:

"C'est ma faute si Xehanort a pu s'emparer d'Aqua… Avec Kairi on était là ce jour-là. J'ai combattu Isa, puis je l'ai laissé s'enfuir… Les Fées ont dit qu'il avait fait un truc à Aqua…"

Il redressa des yeux verts où brillaient une flamme de colère et les planta dans ceux, calmes et océan, de Sora avant de grogner:

"J'ai été faible! J'ai laissé mes émotions passées envers Isa m'aveugler! Si je l'avais tué à ce moment-là, Aqua serait encore de notre côté!"

Ses poings serrés sur ses genoux prirent soudain feu, menaçant de brûler le duvet sur lequel il était assis. Sora jugea bon d'intervenir:

"Hey c'est pas uniquement ta faute! Personne avait prévu ce qu'il allait faire à Aqua, et Yen Sid lui-même avait pas calculé qu'il réussirait à passer les défenses magiques de la tour! Et tu sais… moi aussi, quand Riku avait été possédé par Ansem il y a trois ans, j'ai pas réussi à l'achever… parce qu'il sera toujours mon meilleur ami. Et tu vois? On a réussi à le ramener de notre côté! On arrivera sûrement à faire pareil pour Aqua, et peut-être Isa qui sait?"

Le brasier manuel de Lea s'éteignit lentement, laissant juste quelques fumerolles s'échapper encore de ses phalanges. Puis il ricana et se moqua:

"Toujours le mot pour remonter le moral, pas vrai?"

"J'ai aussi mes moments de déprime je te rassure", plaisanta à son tour Sora en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Lea le regarda à nouveau avec sérieux et déclara tout de même:

"Fais gaffe si tu croises le chemin d'Isa… il est dangereux. Je mettrai ma main à couper qu'il est l'un des lieutenants de Xehanort. Il a choisi son camp, personne ne l'a forcé. Il me l'a _dit_. Du coup si tu dois l'éliminer… fais-le sans hésitation."

Comme Sora fronçait ses sourcils en V de désapprobation, Lea soupira puis renchérit:

"C'est retenu?"

L'Élu fut bien forcé de lui donner son consentement, avant de pouvoir prendre congé de lui et de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre celle qui était le but de sa véritable présence à cet étage. Parvenu devant la bonne porte, qui était mi-close, Sora toqua du dos de sa main gantée et attendit qu'un chantant " _entrez_!" ne l'autorise à continuer. Il pénétra, quelque peu mal à l'aise, dans la chambre de Kairi. La jeune femme était elle aussi en plein rangement et préparatifs de départ. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Sora, un sourire doux s'afficha sans réserve sur ses lèvres et elle remit quelques mèches magenta derrière une oreille.

"Tu t'es coupée les cheveux, nota Sora en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ca te va bien."

"Merci, lâcha-t-elle en cachant quelque chose dans sa malle avant de la refermer dans son dos. Vous allez aussi bientôt repartir?"

"Oui, avoua le jeune homme en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. Mais c'est pas vraiment pour te dire ça que je suis venu…"

Kairi ouvrit de grands yeux surpris avant de bredouiller, devenant plus blanche, mal à l'aise:

"Oh… heu… de quoi tu veux parler?"

"T'inquiète, la rassura Sora en souriant tout en voyant son état. Je ne viens pas te dire que je suis mourant, ou que je t'en veux, ou un truc du genre."

"Oh… soupira Kairi en reprenant des couleurs. J'avais effectivement peur que tu sois… mal… pendant quelques temps. Mais de te voir hier et aujourd'hui m'a fait vraiment plaisir: tu as l'air en pleine forme! Et j'ai remarqué que tu dépasses aussi les filles en taille maintenant. C'est fou, ça m'a fait un choc!"

L'Élu de la Keyblade nota le clair soulagement que sa phrase avait produit sur la Princesse de Coeur. Satisfait, il prit quelques instants pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, tout en serrant les poings. Non de colère, mais pour se donner du courage. Il inspira profondément et se lança finalement:

"Ecoute Kairi… je sais… que j'ai pas été correct avec toi. Pas seulement dans le passé, mais aussi y a pas si longtemps que ça…"

La joie de la jeune femme retomba lentement, tout comme les coins de sa bouche qui perdit son sourire pour prendre une expression calme et sérieuse.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là à la Tour, continua Sora en évitant de croiser son regard pour garder son sang froid. Et ça m'a pris du temps à admettre que… t'avais eu raison. En plus, en y repensant, j'ai vraiment honte de mon comportement à ce moment-là… C'était vraiment pas mature de ma part de… de partir comme ça."

"Oh Sora… intervint Kairi en levant un bras rassurant, son autre main placée sur le coeur. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je sais que la nouvelle n'a pas dû être facile à digérer… de plus, c'est moi qui te doit encore des ex..."

"Non, la coupa le jeune homme en serrant les poings d'indignation face à lui-même. JE te dois des excuses. Pour t'avoir abandonnée plus d'une fois sur notre île, et pour t'avoir lâchement fui ce jour-là! C'est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Pour finir cette conversation. Si je ne le fais pas, Kairi, je vais m'en vouloir pour le restant de mes jours…"

La jeune femme abaissa son bras et hocha la tête, acceptant ses suppliques et l'invitant à continuer.

"Du coup… reprit Sora en expirant bruyamment, lâchant un peu de sa culpabilité au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Je voulais que tu saches que si je t'en ai voulu un temps, et à Lea aussi, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux, je tenais à te le dire. Et du coup, je me suis aussi dit que je devais te rendre quelque chose d'important…"

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sora fouilla dans une de ses poches et ne tarda pas à en sortir le petit pendentif en coquillages Thalassa.

"Mon porte-bonheur, dit doucement Kairi. Tu l'avais gardé…"

Sans un mot, mais avec un demi-sourire attristé aux coins des lèvres, Sora le lui tendit. La jeune femme hésitant à le saisir, il déclara:

" Reprends-le. Je n'étais pas digne de cette promesse."

Kairi attrapa enfin le petit bijou et l'observa un instant dans sa paume, pensive, avant de le ranger dans sa mallette. Elle releva vers Sora des yeux tristes, mais compréhensifs:

"Je le reprends. Mais je pense que tu te trompes… tu étais digne de cette promesse. C'est moi qui ne l'ai pas tenue…"

Kairi fronça ses sourcils de nostalgie et ajouta:

"J'ai toujours pensé que toi et moi pourrions être heureux ensemble, mais apparement ça ne pouvait pas marcher..."

Mélancolique, la porteuse de Keyblade baissa le regard. Sora ouvrit la bouche et leva la main en sa direction, dans l'idée de la rassurer. Cependant, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Changeant totalement d'expression faciale en une fraction de secondes, la jeune femme redressa vers lui un visage souriant, et encourageant, en déclarant:

"J'espère de tout coeur que tu trouveras quelqu'un à qui refaire cette promesse! Ta vraie lumière… ça, tu le mérites milles fois, Sora."

Touché par ses paroles, le jeune homme ne sut que répondre de prime abord et sentit ses yeux se mouiller quelque peu. Puis, voulant cacher sa réaction à la jeune femme, il tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre de Kairi, en direction du parc de la Tour Mystérieuse. Un timide sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avoua, presque en murmurant:

"Oui… Je l'espère. Et je crois que je l'ai trouvée, ma lumière…"

Repensant à tous ces déboires amoureux récents cependant, Sora ne put que baisser la tête, découragé, et soupirer:

"Si seulement je savais comment l'atteindre..."

Se laissant aller à sa déprime, et oubliant presque la présence de Kairi à ses côtés, Sora expira à nouveau avant de chasser la discrète larme au coin de son oeil droit. La jeune femme en face de lui plaça alors ses deux mains sur ses hanches et commença à le dévisager sous toutes ses coutures, d'un air intrigué. Quand enfin Kairi sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait sous la frange brune de son ami d'enfance, elle se redressa fièrement, croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, et lâcha:

"Aaaaah… J'ai compris. Allez! Dis-moi tout: c'est Iwako ou Hayate?"

Décontenancé, Sora releva un visage sans doute aussi médusé que cramoisi vers la jeune femme, qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"J'ai touché juste on dirait! Allez, je veux savoir! Iwako ou Hayate?"

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait mentir à Kairi sous peine de subir ses moqueries à chacune de leurs retrouvailles, Sora se passa une main gênée sur le visage et avoua, faiblement et avec timidité:

"Haya…"

"J'étais sûre! explosa la jeune porteuse en fermant les deux poings de joie. Quand elle est arrivée à la Tour Mystérieuse, elle a tout de suite été fascinée par toi. A chaque fois que je parlais de Riku et de toi, elle me posait pleins de questions sur l"Élu". Et elle a toujours adoré les histoires de reines et de chevaliers servants… exactement comme toi."

Kairi lui sourit avec engagement et ajouta:

"J'ai aussi vu comment tu la regardais dans tes bras quand elle a fait un malaise, et la manière dont tu refusais de la quitter… elle est au courant?"

"Je crois que oui…" admit Sora avec réserve tout en se grattant violemment le crâne.

"Et elle… se calma quelque peu la princesse, sentant que le sujet devenait sensible. Elle est aussi amoureuse de toi?"

"Peut-être… marmonna le jeune homme en se laissant choir inélégamment sur le lit. Ou peut-être pas… j'en sais trop rien… J'ai essayé de le lui dire plusieurs fois, mais elle évite le sujet. Des fois elle a l'air de me tomber dans les bras, et à d'autres moments elle est super froide… Je comprends rien. C'est super compliqué..."

Après hésitation, Kairi vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et plaisanta gentiment:

"C'est vrai qu'Hayate a un caractère bien trempé! Et elle paraît très distante. Mais je pense que c'est son armure à elle… Quand elle se lance dans une quête, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle est une personne passionnée, en réalité. Un peu comme Riku, d'une certaine manière."

Kairi posa une paume amicale sur l'une des grandes mains de Sora et, le regardant dans les yeux avec empathie, déclara:

"Tu sais… On croit toujours à tort que l'amour c'est compliqué. Alors qu'en réalité, c'est la chose la plus simple du monde."

Le jeune homme, surpris par la profondeur de ces paroles, ouvrit de grands yeux bleus étonnés.

"Ne te décourage pas", conclut Kairi en se relevant.

Sora lui sourit de toutes ses dents, en se relevant à son tour. Il leva le bras dans le but initial de lui dire aurevoir et fit mine de se diriger vers la porte, prêt à souhaiter bon voyage à la Princesse, lorsque celle-ci releva subitement la tête, ainsi qu'un bras devant elle, et s'exclama de manière précipitée:

"Sora attends! Je dois encore te dire quelque chose!"

Le jeune homme se retourna, intrigué.

"C'est vraiment bizarre à dire... avoua Kairi, rangeant nerveusement ses cheveux magenta derrière son oreille. Surtout maintenant que tu m'as dit ce que tu ressentais pour elle…"

"De quoi tu parles Kairi?"

"Hier… reprit la Princesse en apposant sa main sur son coeur. Dans la salle commune. Puis lorsque je suis allée à son chevet pour voir comment elle allait…"

Kairi fit à nouveau une pause, cherchant ses mots et fronçant ses sourcils ronds de concentration.

"Sora, finit par admettre la jeune femme en plantant des yeux pleins de désarroi dans ceux de son ami. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai senti… comme un "lien", entre Hayate… et moi."

En effet, vue le contexte où se plaçait cette révélation des plus déroutantes, Sora ne put s'empêcher de se sentir à son tour perturbé. De fulgurantes images aléatoires de Hayate et Kairi se superposèrent dans son esprit: couleur des cheveux de Hayate, vêtements roses, yeux ronds, visage rond, carnet de Naminé entre les mains de Hayate…

"Attends… paniqua brusquement Sora en sentant des sueurs froides rouler dans sa nuque. Me dis pas que Haya est UN AUTRE de tes Simili?! Et qu'en fait je suis juste amoureux d'une autre version de toi-même qui va finir par disparaître pour retourner en toi et sortir aussi avec Lea?!"

Kairi ouvrit de grands yeux estomaqués par la réaction surdimensionnée et imprévue du jeune homme, puis elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement de rire et de préciser:

"Non, non ce n'est pas ce genre de lien… et si ça peut te rassurer, je suis certaine que Hayate et moi n'avons pas le même caractère... du tout."

"Oui… souffla Sora avec un profond soulagement. C'est vrai…"

Il se reprit et tenta d'oublier ce moment de détresse nerveuse, en vain:

"Mais de quel lien tu veux… non attends! Naminé et toi vous n'avez pas NON PLUS la même personnalité!"

"Sora respire… le rassura la jeune porteuse en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Hayate est Hayate, et je suis moi. Je n'aurai déjà jamais dû avoir de Simili, en tant que Princesse de Coeur, donc Naminé était déjà une "anomalie"... et je suis sûre de ne pas en avoir une deuxième."

L'Élu de la Keyblade se sentit soulagé par ces explications, craignant en effet initialement un cycle vicieux d'amour non réciproque impliquant également un sosie malsain. Il avait eu la peur de réaliser qu'il était simplement retombé amoureux d'une version de Kairi qui allait, à nouveau, le rejeter comme une vieille chaussette. Néanmoins, la mention du nom de la jeune Simili évoqua en lui son image bienveillante, si souvent présente dans ses rêves, et une question lui brûla alors les lèvres:

"Kairi, en parlant d'elle… est-ce que Naminé est toujours en toi?"

La jeune Porteuse releva des yeux perplexes vers lui, avant de poser une main protectrice sur son buste et d'affirmer, presque choquée:

"Oui bien sûr… elle est toujours là. Pourquoi? Est-ce que Roxas…?"

"Non il est toujours là aussi, déclara calmement Sora en posant à son tour sa grande main sur son coeur. C'est juste que, juste avant de venir ici et d'autres fois quand je dormais je… je suis sûr que Naminé est venue me parler. Et m'aider. Tu penses qu'elle… pourrait "sortir", comme ça? Pour venir me voir?"

"Pour être honnête, admit cette fois Kairi sans réserve. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Elle avait un tel pouvoir sur tes souvenirs et ton coeur, que je ne peux toujours pas expliquer… Il se pourrait bien qu'elle puisse venir te parler quand je dors, oui…qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?"

"C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu voir les souvenirs de Ventus et comprendre pour le Pouvoir de l'Éveil, expliqua Sora en haussant les épaules. Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a fait un truc avec ma mémoire… y a pas d'autres explications possibles."

"Hmmm… fit Kairi en souriant. Ca lui ressemble bien en tout cas. De venir t'aider sans prévenir…"

Kairi s'arrêta de parler et serra sa main plus fort sur son top rose, à l'endroit du cœur, tout en souriant avec amusement.

"Toute cette situation est ironique, vraiment…"

"Mais _quoi_? lâcha le jeune homme, totalement perdu à présent. Pourquoi personne n'est jamais _clair_ quand il essaie de m'expliquer quelque chose!"

"Non rien, dit Kairi en secouant la tête. C'est un secret entre Naminé et moi…et un vrai dilemme."

La jeune Princesse de Coeur leva un index accusateur juste sous le nez de Sora, qui recula par précaution tout en louchant sur son doigt, et ajouta d'une voix faussement autoritaire:

"Et puis, tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans l'intimité d'une jeune fille!"

Sora ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se défendre d'un acte qu'il n'avait jamais commis, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de produire le moindre son qu'il se retrouvait déjà sur le pas de porte, énergiquement poussé en dehors de la chambre par la jeune princesse.

"Allez, tu dois pas partir te préparer toi! Zou!"

"Heeeey!"

Kairi s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsqu'elle sembla subitement se remémorer quelque chose et le héla encore une fois:

"Ah et Sora!"

L'Élu se retourna, attendant la suite dans le couloir, un sourcil levé en signe de méfiance.

"Si jamais, quand Hayate s'est réveillée de son évanouissement, la première personne qu'elle a demandé à voir…"

Kairi lui sourit de manière complice avant de terminer:

"C'était toi."

…

Les derniers rayons du soleil mourant venaient d'embraser les toits acérés de la Forteresse Oubliée. Au sommet culminait une haute tour solitaire illuminée par la couleur rouge sang crépusculaire. Un vent de tempête se levait avec rage, balayant la plateforme sur son passage, tentant d'effacer les traces du carnage qui s'y était produit tantôt. S'évadant mélancoliquement vers les cieux rougeoyants, un panache de fumée émeraude marquait la consommation lente et progressive d'un gigantesque cadavre de dragon aux écailles plus noires que la nuit approchante. Un homme vêtu d'une chemise jadis blanche marchait en sa direction d'un pas raide et conquérant. D'un geste sec, il retira brutalement la lame de sa Keyblade toujours fichée dans les reins du monstre reptilien, dont le cri plaintif résonna faiblement sur les falaises cristallines alentour.

L'ancien Porteur, ignorant la blessure fatale de son ennemi, se tourna alors victorieusement vers le prix de sa chevaleresque victoire: un imposant coffre aux lourds fermoires argentés brillaient intensément dans les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Au moment où le Maître des Chercheurs apposa sa main gantée sur le précieux réceptacle, l'écho d'une voix affaiblie murmura dans son dos:

"Xehanort…"

Maléfique, ayant repris sa forme humaine, était parvenue à se redresser fièrement sur un bras, tenant son flan ensanglanté de l'autre. Ses yeux au regard vitreux s'éteignaient avec désuétude sur son visage anguleux et livide, tandis que la sorcière tentait de garder le peu de dignité que son état moribond lui permettait encore.

"Xehanort… répéta-t-elle en suffoquant à cause de la douleur. Tu as peut-être réussi à me vaincre, mais sache que cet objet m'appartient..."

"Ignorante et cupide sorcière, soupira le vieux Maître en faisant disparaître le coffre noirâtre d'un claquement de doigt. Tu te trompes, comme toujours."

"Que… tenta la femme blessée en crachant un liquide sombre. Que vas-tu en faire?"

"Cela dépendra des actions des mes adversaires, estima Xehanort en posant sur elle ses yeux jaunes démentiels. Peut-être rien. Ou… peut-être…"

La folie dansait à présent au fond de ses pupilles profondes et Maléfique susurra, tout en s'affaissant de plus en plus sur le sol de dalles glacées:

"Ta démence te mènera à ta perte… Sur qui régneras-tu? Lorsque le Monde dans lequel nous vivons ne sera plus que cendres et ruines par...ta...faute…"

Xehanort tourna son menton barbu vers elle d'un air condescendant, presque colérique, et lâcha avec fiel et ironie:

"Et c'est la femme qui a sacrifié tout un monde qui ose me dire cela?"

La haine déforma les traits de la sorcière agonisante à ses pieds tandis qu'elle trouvait encore la force de relever sa tête cornue pour foudroyer son agresseur de son regard.

"Tu sais pertinemment qu'il fallait faire ce sacrifice! C'était notre devoir! Qui de Eraqus, Yen Sid ou toi aurait eu la force de le réaliser? Aucun de vous!"

Maléfique toussa violemment, crachant quelques gouttelettes noirâtres, et dut cesser sa tirade dans le but de reprendre son souffle. Xehanort lui jeta un regard dédaigneux alors que les coins de sa bouche se crispaient en une expression de profond dégoût.

"J'assume pleinement mon acte… murmura la fée noire tandis que ses yeux perdaient leur dernier éclat de vie. Contrairement à toi… la lâcheté… n'a jamais fait partie de mes principes…"

A bout de force, la sorcière laissa choir sa tête ornée de cornes sombres sur son frêle avant-bras. Et tandis que son corps se décomposait en se vaporisant dans l'air nocturne sous la forme de cendres froides, ne laissant pour toute trace de son existence que son manteau d'obsidienne abandonné sur un donjon de sa Forteresse des ombres, Xehanort s'engouffra dans un portail de Ténèbres sans un regard en arrière...

 _ **Pour celles et ceux qui se demandent: non, nous n'avons pas été influencé par la prochaine sortie de Dark Road mais oui, nous avons prévu, d'ici au tome 3, de revenir sur certains aspects des vies de Eraqus, Xehanort, Yen Sid ET Maléfique selon notre vision du passé...**_  
 _ **Et en attendant, bien entendu, nous sommes toujours friands de théories!**_


End file.
